


Stolen 3

by Chephren, Madisuzy



Series: Stolen Universe [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Adultery, Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Blindfolds, Bondage, Creepy Hojo, Exhibitionism, Fellatio, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non consensual sex act, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Porn, Rape, Rimming, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Soap Opera, Spanking, Swearing, Turk Vincent Valentine, Vibrators, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 219,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chephren/pseuds/Chephren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Sephiroth settles into the group of lovers, things seem to finally be moving forward.  But as always in Shinra, nothing is truly as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters** – Sephiroth, Yazoo written by Chephren / Vincent, Tseng, Reno written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – Sex, swearing.  
>  **Summary** – Yazoo checks on Sephiroth before going home to find he has a guest of his own.
> 
>  **Character's ages** \- yazoo 20, vincent 23, sephiroth 27, tseng 28.

Sephiroth sat in his apartment at his dining table alone, his coat slung over the back of his chair and his harness tucked safely away with Masamune in the hall closet. A knock at the door jolted him out of his thoughts and his heart started pounding in his ears as he answered his apartment door.

“Yazoo,” he greeted when he saw the youth standing there. 

“May I come in?” Yazoo asked, looking more than a bit forlorn. Wordlessly, as if realizing he was rudely leaving Yazoo to stand in the hall, Sephiroth further opened his door and beckoned the youth in.

“Are you alright?” the general asked carefully, gesturing for Yazoo to have a seat at his table while he got his little brother a glass of water. Yazoo gave a weak smile as he took it.

“I'm fine,” the youth answered, not wanting to talk about it. His lovers needed time to cool off and Yazoo needed to learn to be independent again, like he had before. “Actually, I came to check on you. Are you alright, brother?” He added the familial term, wanting to show Sephiroth that they would remain family no matter what now.

“Yes,” Sephiroth said appreciatively. “I... didn't intend to hurt him. I lost my head.” 

Yazoo slowly stretched his hand out to touch the general's. 

“Seph, I am glad for that but you really have to be careful, okay? You are much stronger than most people.”

“I know.”

“Just... try not to lose your temper with them. If you have to leave as Koishii does, then do so. It will be safer.”

“Yazoo.” Sephiroth placed his other hand on top of the youth's, which rested on top of his own. “I know that,” he said gently, holding the youth's gaze.

“Okay,” Yazoo conceded. “Tseng does love you. He was just angry, okay? He wasn't blowing you off. He will find you when he is ready, I'm sure of it.”

“Alright,” Sephiroth replied, more than a bit relieved and he squeezed Yazoo's hand in his own. Then he brought it to his lips, kissing it. “Thank you for coming.” Leaning closer, he automatically went for the youth's lips but Yazoo stopped him.

“Seph,” he said gloomily. “I don't really know what I want right now. I don't accept the decision you and Vincent made. I don't want to stop, even if we are brothers, I admit... and that feels... Well, I just need to think about it a while, okay? Plus, I really don't want to willfully upset Vincent even if it is my decision to make. Just... let's behave ourselves for now. Do this for me?” He looked at Sephiroth remorsefully, a sad smile on his face that the general could only presume was supposed to be encouraging.

“Yes,” the elder replied. “I will respect that.” He looked around his dull, spartan place that seemed a little too big for just him right now. “Do you want to stay tonight? I can stay on the couch... but really, I promise I will respect your body.” He let Yazoo's hand go gently with one last kiss, eager for him to stay but he wouldn't force him too. He didn't want to make anyone do anything anymore unless he got the feeling they took pleasure from it.

“Um, I would like to, Seph,” Yazoo began, starting to wring his hands again, “but... I really should learn to be by myself again. I don't want you to have to babysit me when things like this happen. I used to be a loner and now, I have been so spoiled with company, I just... I get lonely.” He rose, moving to give Sephiroth a short kiss on the mouth, more familial than passionate. “If _you_ get lonely though, please call me. I left you my number on the pad in the kitchen when I was here last night. It's only a landline because I don't have a cell yet. I should be home in twenty minutes and I promise now, I will get a cell.”

“Thank you,” Sephiroth replied as he looked up into Yazoo's face. He didn't think he would call but it was a sweet gesture at any rate.

“It's okay to get lonely, Seph,” Yazoo assured him, trying to guess at what the general might be thinking. He figured he could be way off but if the general wouldn't say, then he would never know. “Just give me a call if you need anything.” With a parting hug, the silver haired youth left to return to his apartment.

Sephiroth threw a glance at the window, noting the telltale colors of sunset. Scooping up his coat, he hurriedly put it on as he ran outside, leaving the rest of his gear, cutting a surprised Yazoo off in the hallway.

“What is it?” The youth looked around him warily.

“It's getting late and your combat training is not complete. If you want to walk alone, I will follow you at a close distance to your place,” the general said quickly.

Yazoo smiled happily. “Walk with me, you nutcase.” He linked his arm with the general, allowing Sephiroth to escort him safely home. Once there, Sephiroth gave the youth another hug and kiss before making his way back home as the sun slowly sank below the cityscape horizon.

***.***

Vincent had walked for a long time, letting the exercise work off his aggression and resisting the temptation to enter any of the bars he passed. As much as he’d like to drink away his worries, the last time he’d done so in a public bar, he’d been attacked in the bathroom and there was no way he wanted to repeat that experience. 

By the time he started heading home, the sun was falling below the horizon and his anger seemed to depart with it, leaving only weariness behind. The familiar surroundings made him look up and realize he was near Yazoo’s apartment and his thoughts turned to his lover, wondering where he was. Yazoo had found out that the General was his brother, just one day after having sex with the older man, and Vincent could only guess how he was feeling right now. He should know. He should be with his lover, ensuring he was alright but instead Vincent had managed to let Sephiroth anger him again. The General’s indifference and last words of ‘Very well’ had stung, hurting him more than he had expected. 

Stopping in his tracks, he noticed a figure with long, silver hair walking the other way down the street and instantly recognized Sephiroth’s departing form. Frowning, he watched the figure walk out of sight before he headed for Yazoo’s apartment, hoping that seeing the General leaving meant that his treasure was home.

Yazoo had just shed his Turk suit when he heard a soft knock. A pit of dread pooled in his stomach, for he felt strangely afraid to be alone in his own home again at night. Peeping through the spyglass in the door, he smiled, his heart beginning to beat faster as he opened it to greet his beloved.

“Vince,” he said, unable to mask his joy.

“Yazoo,” Vincent said softly, eyes falling to the floor. “I am sorry I just abandoned you earlier.” He waited, hoping his treasure would forgive him… again.

“Koishii,” Yazoo took his hands, pulling him inside. “Please look at me, baby.” He felt his body shudder under that ruby gaze. All was as just as it should be when Vincent was looking at him. “We all make mistakes. You came back. That is what matters, right?”

Vincent smiled, relief washing over him. “Thank you,” he murmured, reaching up tuck a stray strand of hair behind his lover’s ear. “Are you alright? I mean, I saw Sephiroth leaving and I… I wanted to make sure everything was okay between you and your brother.” He felt a stab of jealousy again but managed to swallow it down this time, determined to keep it under control.

“Yes,” Yazoo replied, bringing Vincent's hand up to his chest to hold it next to his heart. “He offered to let me stay at his place but I decided to come home. It was getting dark so he walked me.” He sighed as he brought that hand up to rest his cheek upon it. Really, he was hopeless now. He didn't want to be without Vincent if he didn't have to be. “I'm glad you're here. Are _you_ alright? I never asked you how things went at your father's house.”

“Oh... well…,” Vincent began, smile falling away. “It was a complete disaster, actually.” With everything else going on, he’d somehow managed to completely forget about his father. “That’s why we came home early.”

Yazoo wasn't sure if he should have brought it up but he thought maybe Vince might need to talk about it. “I'm sorry,” he pulled Vincent into his arms. “It's been a rough few days, hasn't it?”

“Yes, it has,” Vincent murmured, holding Yazoo close. “It’s not every day I get caught having sex with my boss by my father,” he added, blushing as he realized what had slipped out.

Looking up at his beloved uncertainly to make sure he had heard right, Yazoo couldn't help his smile. “Vince, that's amazing! In your father's house? Wow!” His koishii looked even a little more badass because of that.

“Honestly, at the time it was anything but amazing,” Vincent replied, looking down at his lover. “Although, watching Tseng stand up to my father naked is something I will never forget.”

“Oh!” Yazoo gasped, imagining it all, visions of Tseng naked and furious tempting him. “I bet he was magnificent!” Despite everything and how far they had come together, the silver haired youth still looked up to his lovers immensely.

“Yes, he was,” Vincent replied. “It's the first time I’ve seen anyone intimidate my father so effectively.”

Yazoo felt himself grow serious. “I'm sorry he is so hard on you, Vince... your father. What was wrong this time?”

“He just wanted to tell me that I would never inherit any of his money. If I marry and have a child, however, my child would inherit it all. Father’s way of showing me what a disappointment I still am, I suppose,” Vincent said flatly, a frown on his face. “After he saw Tseng and I this morning, I am sure he is probably planning on being buried with it all now. I don’t need it anyway, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Fuck him!” Yazoo flared. “Why does he treat you like this?” Reaching up to take his beloved's face in his hands, the silver haired youth looked at him seriously. “Koishii... my beautiful Vince, you are not a disappointment. Not to me, not to Tseng... nor Seph neither. Please believe me.”

“I doubt I even register in Sephiroth’s opinion, love, but don’t worry. I am used to my father’s ways. I am just a constant reminder to him of what he lost,” Vincent murmured, his eyes darting away from Yazoo’s face.

Yazoo wanted to answer that comment about Sephiroth but he would come back to that later. “Vince, he should be holding on to you then! I just... don't understand people like that. If he is afraid of losing you too, then he shouldn't treat you like shit.”

“Yaz, his whole world revolved around my mother. When she died, a part of him died too and now, when he looks at me… well, I am just a reminder of what was taken from him,” he said sadly. “Honestly, it has been this way for a very long time and it will never change.”

The silver haired youth stubbornly set his chin. “Vince, I don't buy that. He should cherish you, the only link he has left to her. You are his only son, a life to be treasured, and he's only caused you pain as well as emotional and psychological damage. If you think it can't be saved, then he doesn't deserve you. If you think it can, I want to help.”

Vincent smiled, bringing up his hands to cup Yazoo’s face. “I only need you and Tseng. As for my relationship with Grimoire, the father I loved died with my mother. The man he is now is a stranger to me.”

“And Seph. You do have Seph, baby, no matter how it sounded.” Yazoo leaned into Vincent's touch, his eyes closing longingly before he looked back up into his beloved's remarkable eyes.

“Sephiroth is your family, not mine,” Vincent whispered, smile faltering a little. “But that’s alright too.”

“Vince,” Yazoo looked at him, crestfallen. “He considers you his family too. You, Tseng and I. When you and Tseng were gone, Seph and I had a talk. He has no family. I'm not really sure where he comes from but we are all he has aside from Director Deusericus. I don't really think he understands how to love anyone really. I had a Hades of a time getting him to admit that he missed you and that he was feeling lonely. He does care for you. He does!”

“If you insist,” Vincent said flatly, not really wanting to talk about the General anymore. “I meant to ask you why you're here, instead of with Tseng. I was going to go back there to collect you, until I saw the General outside.”

Yazoo sighed, knowing it was madness to try to sway Vince when he didn't want to be convinced. There was no changing his mind unless he was willing to listen, and he wasn't. “Tseng wants to be alone right now. I decided it might be best for me to learn to be less dependent on you two. I _used_ to be a very solitary person and now, I feel needy for your companionship all the time. It's irrational and I don't want to drive you away.”

“You're not going to drive me away, Yazoo, even if you wanted to,” Vincent teased before something else Yazoo had said caught his attention. “Why would Tseng want to be alone?”

“I think he said that he wanted to think things through,” Yazoo replied, thinking back. “He and Sephiroth had an argument about how Seph feels about you. Seph told him you were his family and Tseng told him he should have been more loving with you.” Yazoo hoped this news would make his beloved feel better, knowing that the Head Turk had defended him. He felt very happy inside too, knowing that Vincent couldn't be driven away. “Tseng suggested maybe we should all take time apart to gain perspective. At least I think that's what he said and Seph left.” 

“Perspective? Yazoo, why would they need to gain perspective?” Vincent asked, face frowning in confusion. “I thought you said that Sephiroth told Tseng that I was his family and Tseng just told him he should be more loving? Hang on, was this a talking argument or a yelling argument?” 

“A bit of both, I'm afraid,” Yazoo replied sadly. “When Tseng asked Seph if you were only a fuck to him, brother lost control of himself and roughly pinned Nushi to the wall for accusing him of not caring. Then when Tseng asked Seph if he always bullied people if they said or did something he didn't like, brother started to cry and begged Tseng not to leave him. Tseng told Seph he wouldn't lose him but that we all needed time apart. That's the gist of what I heard. I went to check on Seph to make sure he was alright after Tseng told me he needed time alone... and the rest, you know.”

Vincent sighed, wanting to smack himself for causing such a mess. “Sephiroth cried?” he asked, a little shocked that the General even knew how to. “Is he alright now?”

“If he isn't, he probably wouldn't say,” Yazoo speculated. “But he seems better. I think he only cried because Tseng is the best thing that ever happened to him. It certainly seems that way.”

“I will apologize to the General tomorrow,” Vincent murmured, not looking forward to coming face to face with Sephiroth, but willing to do so to try and fix the mess he had caused. “I need a uniform for work tomorrow. Do you want me to give you some space too or do you want me to come back here? You could come to my place instead, if you’d prefer.”

Yazoo answered quickly, “Honestly, my love, I never want any space from you. If you need space, I will try to get comfortable being alone again but until then, I want to stay with you.” He tightened his hold around Vincent's waist possessively, smiling at him. “We could go to your place. I will grab my spare uniform and come with you.”

“How about we pick up something to eat on the way?” Vincent suggested, leaning in to capture Yazoo’s lips in a slow kiss, only stopping to give the youth a chance to respond.

“That sounds great. How do you feel about a pizza this time?” Yazoo asked, announcing his craving before hungrily coming back for more of his love's kisses.

“Pizza would be a nice change,” Vincent replied. “I know I said earlier that I'd cook you dinner tonight, so I hope you don’t mind if I put that off for another night. It’s just I think I’m too tired to cook anything right now.”

“I understand, love,” Yazoo answered. “It is wonderful you want to cook for me and I am happy to wait for it. Pizza will be just fine and we will have leftovers. Just give me a moment to grab my suit and I'll be ready to go.” Taking the suit out of the closet in a closed garment bag, Yazoo got some items from the bathroom and threw them into a small satchel. Removing his house robe, he threw some clothes on to leave the house in and accompanied his Turk to get dinner and then go back to Vincent's apartment.

***.***

Vincent rolled over sleepily, his hand reaching out find a warm body beside him. Opening his eyes, his lips pulled into a grin at the sight of his treasure sleeping so soundly next to him. It was still mostly dark in the room, the sun not yet climbing over the horizon, but there was enough light to remind Vincent that his lover was naked.

Grin widening, Vincent decided to see what he could get away with before the youth awakened. His fingers lightly traced a line down his lover’s side, a slight shiver being the only response his attention received. Yazoo was in the perfect position for play, lying on his side with his bare backside facing Vincent, and Vincent’s hand soon slipped down to caress the soft mounds, touches becoming more firm as he gently squeezed one cheek. Yazoo reacted by rolling away from him, over onto his front a little, his top leg bending up to support him and, in the process, spreading his ass cheeks perfectly. Vincent took it as a sign to proceed, but first, there was something he needed.

Quietly opening the top draw on his bed side table, he retrieved the lube, warming some between his fingers before running one finger down Yazoo’s cleft, stopping to circle his entrance as his treasure’s sleeping form stirred a little. Vincent stilled his hand, biting his bottom lip to contain a chuckle as the youth settled down once more, enjoying the game far too much to stop now.

When Vincent gently pushed his first finger inside, Yazoo moaned quietly in his sleep, his hips pushing back a little. Vincent hoped his treasure was getting hard, not able to see and not game to reach around to find out as it would probably wake his lover. Undeterred, he continued, sliding his finger in and out until the muscle relaxed enough to allow another digit in.

The moan Yazoo made when he started scissoring the two fingers was louder, followed by what sounded like his name but it was too mumbled to be sure. Vincent moved closer, pressing his own body along Yazoo’s as much as he could in this possession, loving how his treasure pushed back with every thrust of his fingers. By the time Vincent had a third finger inside Yazoo’s ass, his own cock was aching and he was tempted to wake his lover, becoming desperate to sink into that warm, tight channel.

Deciding to just risk it and see how far he could get, he pulled out his fingers, getting a disappointed groan from the youth. Pulling Yazoo’s hips back so he was on his side again, Vincent lined up his cock and slowly pushed inside, not able to resist the urge to kiss his lover's neck as he curled around his beautiful form. Vincent managed to sink in up to the hilt, one hand curling around Yazoo’s stomach to pull them flush as he failed to contain a moan of his own.

“V-Vincent,” Yazoo breathed sleepily, too tired to reflect it in his expression but his arm slid back gently around his beloved's neck, eyes unable to open even though he reveled in the feel of Vincent inside him. Being awakened this way made his beloved's cock, and the tight body touching his, the only things in Yazoo's dream world. “Oh gods, feels good, baby.”

“Yaz,” Vincent purred, licking a line up the side of his lover’s neck to lightly bite his earlobe, pulling it gently between his teeth. “You feel so good, wrapped around me so tight.” He tried to stay still longer but his lover’s muscles contracted, squeezing his cock and making him gasp, before they relaxed and Vincent's hips began moving of their own accord. It was slow though, Vincent determined to make this wonderful feeling last as long as possible.

Yazoo moaned again, his arm pulling Vincent closer as his languid body started to shudder involuntarily. With every thrust, the silver haired youth felt more awake and his body stretched tighter until he was staring wide-eyed and alert at the opposite wall in the slowly lightening room. His hips rode his koishii's cock, hungrily devouring his love.

“Goddess, I love you,” Vincent murmured, the hand around his lover’s waist creeping down to begin slowly stroking Yazoo’s cock in time with his own thrusts.

Whimpering, Yazoo curled his other arm up around Vincent's neck. “Koishii, I love you too... unhhh!” Having Vincent declare his love while he hit the youth's insides so perfectly was the most heady experience. Yazoo leaked heavy precum over his beloved's fingers as his body started to quake, his rapture building. “Your voice just makes me...”

“My voice?” Vincent repeated, his thrust starting to increase in speed and force. “Your body drives me crazy... as does your smile,” he continued to mumble, his words tumbling out between thrusts as his own orgasm neared. “When you smile, my cock goes hard… every time.”

“Oh, Vince,” Yazoo sobbed, unable to get his own voice under control. “You are so beautiful... and when you look at me... just hearing your voice talking to me now... makes me...” His release struck him as fiercely and unyielding as a tidal wave sweeping them up. Yazoo was sure this entire section of the Shinra building could hear him cry out as he felt his seed shooting out of him, coating his beloved's hands and the wonderfully soft sheets. He continued to pant and quiver as he hugged his koishii tightly to him.

Vincent followed soon after, biting down on Yazoo’s shoulder as his own climax burst forth in a blinding surge of pleasure. As it passed, Vincent licked the place he’d bitten, instantly feeling bad for it. “Sorry, I got a little carried away,” he panted, trying to catch his breath.

Yazoo lay there, smiling. “It's alright, baby... just, if you were stifling one of your pleasure noises, I wanna hear next time. Gives me something to dream about.” Plus, the licking felt really nice. He didn't move until he felt Vincent soften inside him and then he gently pulled away from his beloved to turn over and gaze at him hazily, holding him close.

“Hmmm… it's hard to get out of the bed and go to work,” Vincent murmured, one hand coming up to cup Yazoo’s cheek as he kissed him gently. “Wish we could stay here all day and fuck.”

“Me too,” Yazoo replied happily. “Well, we have some time yet.” His hands began to wander over his beloved's body, brushing over it teasingly, wondering absently if Vince was ticklish anywhere or how his body felt after release. He had tried many a time before as well, always tempted.

“How about,” Vincent began, a smile curling his lips. “We continue this in the shower? That way, we can play for longer.”

“Sounds good,” Yazoo said, slowly getting up, giving Vincent a cock-eyed grin at the sticky weariness of his body. When Vince fucked someone, he fucked them well.

***.***

Later, as they approached General Affairs together, Yazoo felt an anxious feeling in his belly. He hoped Tseng was alright and he couldn't help but feel like he should have checked on Sephiroth this morning to see how he was too... though Sephiroth was a big boy. Hopefully, he was fine.

Tseng looked up from his work, a small smile curling his lips as Yazoo and Vincent entered, looking happy and comfortable together. He’d spent all morning and most of last night thinking about what had happened and was still torn over how to proceed with Sephiroth, although his anger had dissipated a little.

”Good morning, gentlemen,” he murmured, standing up from his desk. “I hope you are both well rested this morning.”

“Gentlemen?” Vincent repeated, an eyebrow rising in question as he came to a stop in front of Tseng’s desk. “Are you angry with us, Tseng?”

“No, I am not,” Tseng murmured, sighing as his eyes darted away to the side. “My apologies. I… I did not sleep well last night. I did not mean to be so cold.” He looked back, pulling on a smile for both his lovers.

“Maybe you could give us our assignments and go get some more rest, Nushi?” Yazoo offered gently, placing his hand on Vincent's affectionately. “You do look rather tired.” Secretly though, he hoped that, after a good rest, their lover might want to go reconcile with a certain lover who Yazoo had neglected to check on this morning.

“I shall be fine, little minx. Thank you for your concern though,” Tseng replied, a knock at the door interrupting their conversation. “Enter,” he called.

Reno stuck his head in, winking at Vincent who simply raised an eyebrow at him, making the redhead chuckle. “Here to pick up Yazoo,” he explained, nodding at Tseng. “Ready to get your ass kicked in hand to hand today, newbie?”

“Yes!” Yazoo chimed happily. “See you later,” he whispered softly, squeezing Vincent's hand and throwing both his lovers an adoring look before he went.

Vincent watched his lover leave, turning back to Tseng, frowning as he tried to piece together what he wanted to say. “Yazoo told me what happened last night, after I left. I’m sorry to have caused so much trouble,” he finally murmured, Tseng stopping in sorting the papers on his desk to look up at him. “I don't really want to cause trouble between you and Sephiroth and I was being an ass.”

Tseng put the papers down, sighing again. “It's not all your fault, Vincent. Sephiroth… he needs to change the way he treats you.”

“The jealousy was my fault and it started all the rest. I'll control it better in the future and I am going to talk to Yazoo at lunch and tell him it's his decision how his relationship with Sephiroth progresses. I will accept whatever he decides,” Vincent added, holding his superior’s gaze.

“I’m happy to hear that,” Tseng said, walking around the desk to stop next to Vincent. “I know this is hard for you, and I… well, I’m proud of you for the way you’ve decided to handle it.”

Vincent smiled at Tseng, the words meaning a lot to him. “Thank you,” he replied earnestly. “I also wanted to tell you, that it's alright. The way Sephiroth feels about me, I mean. He loves you, Tseng and you shouldn’t be arguing with him over me. I can handle my relationship with the General myself and it shouldn’t affect your relationship with him.”

“Of course the way he treats you affects me,” Tseng insisted. “I'm not going to stand by and do nothing while you are used.”

“Even if I’m using him too?” Vincent shot back, sighing at the expression his words brought to Tseng's face. “Honestly, I do feel something for him, but he truth is, that first night I spent with him was just sex, Tseng. If it wasn’t for your relationship with him, it would have never gone any further than that. You can hardly be mad at him for treating me the way he does. Especially since I have asked him to treat me that way and enjoyed it.”

Tseng frowned, realizing Vincent was talking about both his sexual relationship with Sephiroth and his emotional one. “I still don’t like it, and I’m never going to approve of something that hurts you. Whether that be emotional or physical.”

“It's probably a moot point anyway, after yesterday,” Vincent murmured, running a hand through his hair. “I would like your permission, however, to go and see the General today and talk to him about this.”

“May I come with you?” Tseng asked.

”I would prefer if you didn’t,” Vincent replied, continuing before Tseng could interrupt. “We need to keep your relationship with him separate from mine. Please, Tseng. Can you trust me to handle this on my own?”

Tseng watched his second in command intently, thinking over his words. He knew Vincent needed this, for him to trust him more and let the young man handle his own affairs sometimes, irrelevant of how much he wanted to protect him. “Alright. I cannot promise anything, but I will try to stay out of your relationship with him and trust you to handle it yourself,” he finally said, forcing himself to let it go for now.

“Thank you,” Vincent replied, bowing a little in thanks.

“You might as well go and see him now. I don’t have anything for you until after lunch, but there is plenty of paperwork I could use your help with, so please don't take all morning,” Tseng added, walking back around his desk to sit down once more, watching as his lover left.

***.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** \- Sephiroth written by Chephren / Vincent, Tseng written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** \- Sex, spanking, fellatio, rimming, Exhibitionism  
>  **Summary** \- Sephiroth and Vincent come to an understanding

Sephiroth sat in his office, pouring of the stack of papers he'd left yesterday, once again strewn all over his desk. It was difficult to concentrate on this though right now... Lazard had even seemed exceptionally concerned over him this morning. The general figured he must have let his personal life interfere with work.

He looked like death warmed over when he looked in the mirror, dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He had actually thought of calling Yazoo but when he wanted to, it was four in the morning. He just couldn't understand what he had said that was so wrong. Vincent had told him that he didn't want to be touched again by the general and what could Sephiroth do but comply with his wishes? He had just wanted Vincent to remain in his life... and Yazoo. He couldn't lose them now. A soft knock drew his attention to his closed office door.

“Yes?” he called, his heartbeat pounding in his ears once more.

Vincent opened the door to Sephiroth’s office with his pulse racing. He still wasn’t sure what exactly he was going to say, but he was determined to fix the rift he’d caused between Tseng and the General and hopefully, try and mend the damage done.

“General? May I come in and speak with you for a moment?” he said from the doorway, eyes on the floor as he waited for a reply.

“Yes, please do,” Sephiroth stood to motion him to a chair. It was so strange and wonderful to see the young man here. “I am happy to see you, Vincent,” he pushed himself to say as they both took a seat.

Vincent smiled, relieved the older man didn’t just throw him out of his office. “I… I wanted to see you as soon as possible today to apologize for the way I acted yesterday, and for the things I said to you,” Vincent began, his hands nervously clasped in his lap as he finally looked up at the General, eye’s widening as he noticed how tired Sephiroth looked and his smile faltered a little.

“Then you didn't mean that... when you said you don't want me touching you anymore?” the general blurted hopefully. “I will, of course, respect your wishes and your body but....” He stopped talking but he did let his eyes linger on that pale face longingly, having stayed up late working out what he should say to his little Jun to make amends but finding it tough. Not only that but it kept coming out quite wrong.

Vincent blushed, the thought of Sephiroth touching him distracting his thoughts as he tried to focus on his original purpose for coming here. “You still want to?” he asked, surprised at Sephiroth’s lack of anger towards him.

“Jun,” Sephiroth purred. “There was never a moment I didn't want to.” Immediately rising from his desk, the general rounded it to pull Vincent into a relieved hug. “I'm sorry I upset you. I didn't realize what I had said.”

“Seph,” Vincent whispered as he hugged the General back. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Yesterday was my fault. I didn’t get much sleep the night before and the visit with my father was a disaster. I had no right to take all of that out on you,” he rambled, resting his cheek against Sephiroth’s shoulder. “I was jealous too, of you and Yazoo... and of you and Tseng. I’m sorry for all of it.”

“Do not trouble yourself,” Sephiroth brushed a fingertip over Vincent's lower lip, his voice gentle and what he hoped was soothing. “Do you understand why I wanted to make that bargain with you though? You didn't see how Yazoo missed you while you were away and he did want to remain faithful to you but I didn't want him to remain lonely while you had to focus on dealing with painful issues. I'm sorry it upset you though. I only wanted to be fair.”

“Yes, I can see that now. You just have to realize, Sephiroth, that people find it hard to measure up to you. That’s why we get jealous. It’s why I was jealous of you being with Yazoo and it’s the same reason Yazoo and I were jealous when you first started with Tseng,” Vincent tried to explain.

“Vincent, please don't try to measure up... I think you would find if you were pumped full of mako and different enhancements for as long as you could remember.... If you were a corporate asset with a set training regime who had no say in any of it, then you would be a lot like me,” the general reasoned thoughtfully. “I also think you'll find that personality-wise, I am severely lacking. Otherwise, why would I continue to upset you so? I honestly don't think any of this is something to be proud of, except in the objectives I am made for, and that is battle and self-discipline. You and Yazoo excel as human beings far more than I and I admit, it is I who admires you for it. I have really tried but I regret that I do not believe I am emotionally equipped to make Tseng happy.”

“Bullshit,” Vincent retorted, leaning back to frown at the General. “You can and you will make him happy. All of this that happened between you and him yesterday was my fault, not yours. You have to understand that Tseng is protective of me. He always has been ever since I joined the Turks and he met my father. Before we came home, father and Tseng had an argument… a rather large argument, and when we got back, Tseng was still pissed off about it and… well, he’ll be a little more over protective of me than usual for the next few days at least, as a result.” Vincent smirked up at the General, hoping to lighten the mood a little. “Besides, if you don’t make up, I’ll kick both your asses.”

Sephiroth, a bit taken aback, blinked but recovered quickly, smiling down at Vincent affectionately. “I know you would.” He didn't bother negating Vincent when he looked so adorable, impishly looking up at him like that. On the subject of Tseng, he asked, “What do you propose I do? He wanted time alone last night. Should I go to him?”

“He is still a little pissed off and he didn’t get much sleep last night, which isn’t helping, so maybe not just yet. Let me work on him a little longer first. He knows I was coming to see you and I am going to be spending the rest of the morning, if not longer, doing paperwork with him. Is it alright with you to wait and I’ll call you later? I can fill you in on how much success I’ve had and what kind of mood he’s in.”

“I will wait,” Sephiroth agreed. “Please do call me.” The general wrote down his number on a sticky note and handed it over. “How are you and Yazoo today? Is everything better between you now that you have been able to get some rest?”

Vincent took the note and put it in his pocket, his face breaking out in a smile. “Yes, things are perfect right now between Yazoo and I,” he murmured, face blushing a little as he remembered how they’d spent the morning. “I haven’t had the chance to talk to him about you yet though. Seph, what I said yesterday about you not touching him wasn’t fair. It’s really up to Yazoo whether you can have that kind of relationship with him or not. For the record, if he decides to have sex with you again, I am alright with it.”

“Thank you,” Sephiroth replied softly, trying his best not to look too thrilled with the idea but Vincent had just given him twice the gift in one day. “I really appreciate you two being willing to share your bodies with me, Vincent. I know I don't deserve that after moving in on your nushi. You have been very kind and I meant it when I said I considered you my family.” He leaned in for another kiss.

Sephiroth’s kiss was gentle, making Vincent weak in the knees as his hands gripped the General’s jacket for support. When the older man pulled back a little, Vincent was already hard, gazing up at the beautiful man with glazed eyes as he tried to think of an excuse to carry things further. “Seph, is there anything else I can do for you, before I leave? I’d like to make it up to you… if you would allow me to.”

“I would love that, Vincent,” Sephiroth admitted with a low purr, his desires inflamed by those eyes. “Would you like to be taken over my desk? Or is there anything else you might like to try? I am up for anything... you want me to take you where I caught Yazoo the other day, masturbating while dreaming of you?”

Vincent whimpered, the General’s blunt invitations hitting all the right buttons with his own libido. “I… I would… the desk,” he managed, cheeks going bright red when he realized how little sense he had just made.

“Very well,” Sephiroth replied, a satisfied smirk on his face and he pulled Vincent around his desk, moving his office chair out of the way. “Remove your clothing, Jun, while I clear these papers away.” It wouldn't do to hand semen stained paperwork into SOLDIER Control when he was finished with it. No, that wouldn't do at all.

Biting his lip, Vincent began removing his clothes, his hands shaking in anticipation as he undid the buttons on his shirt. Throwing his jacket and shirt on the floor off to one side, he toed off his shoes and leaned his backside on the side of the desk for balance as he lifted one leg at a time to pull off his socks. Every item that was removed seemed to make him harder, his breath already panting a little, even before his fingers began fumbling with the button and zipper of his pants. He finally got his pants off, kicking them over near the rest before turning to face the General, waiting for his next command.

Twisting the plastic rods on all three office windows, Sephiroth opened the blinds without raising them. He wanted only the possibility they might be seen. In fact, he wasn't ready to be seen himself yet but he wanted to give Vincent the added excitement, especially after the fantasy the two had shared together. The sunlight filtered into the formerly dim office and the general hummed when he turned to face his young lover's pale, naked skin. 

“Jun...,” he said approvingly. “Bend over and brush your cock along the edge of my desk. I want to be able to smell your skin and seed on it even after you've gone back to work.” Not having bothered to remove his gloves yet today, Sephiroth ran a leather-clad fingertip over one of Vincent's buttocks when he turned to obey, watching the muscles clench with the feather-light touch.

Vincent positioned himself so that his cock rested on the edge of the General’s desk. The action made him gasp as his hips flinched away, the smooth wooden surface cold to the touch. Looking back over his shoulder towards Sephiroth as he forced his hips back down, he saw the open blinds and realized it was a tease of possible exposure, the possibility making his cock start to leak pre-cum, even though the General hadn’t touched him yet. “Is this what you wanted, Sir?” he asked softly, eyes wide with want as he waited for Sephiroth’s answer.

“Yes, my little Jun.” Sephiroth leaned close so that he could watch over Vincent's shoulder, glimpsing the glistening head of the young man's cock as it peeked out between the desk and his young lover's body. “Now rub it there back and forth. I want to see you dance for me, Vincent.” Removing his glove, Sephiroth slipped his forefinger down into the cleft of the Turk's buttocks, brushing it teasingly over the man's entrance. “If you please your master, I will put this inside you and let you fuck yourself on it as you move for me.”

Vincent’s breath caught on hearing Sephiroth’s words, his hips beginning to move instantly as he turned his eyes forward. At first he just moved his hips back and fourth, letting the edge of the table rub a line up and down the underside of his cock but soon, the sensation became too teasing, the General’s finger still not entering him despite his compliance. Sephiroth wanted more for him and Vincent was determined to give him exactly what he wanted, no matter how embarrassing it might be. Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as his face flushed red, Vincent began circling his hips, lightly pressing his cock fully into the surface of the desk on each rotation, leaving a wet smear behind. It caused the point of contact on the desk to become even colder in the air conditioning, Vincent’s back arching every time the now damp surface came in contact with his overheated cock. “P-please,” he finally begged. “Please put it in.”

“Put what in, baby? Tell me what you want,” Sephiroth teased, his finger full on rubbing around the outside of the ribbed muscle but not giving Vincent satisfaction. “Come around here,” the general withdrew the seeking digit, walking to stand on the opposite side of the desk now, facing the open blind. “Resume what you are doing over here, my little Jun.”

Moving around the desk with his eyes averted from the General, Vincent took up the same stance and began his dance once more. “Your finger. Please put it in me. I want it inside of me… need it inside of me,” he whispered, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to look at the blinds, see the building next door, full of people who, if they looked hard enough, might see him like this.

“Oh, my beautiful, little maid,” Sephiroth drew nearer to kiss Vincent's parted lips, standing beside him. “You are so exquisite like that. I shall put my finger inside you indeed for you have given me a breathtaking show.” Lifting said finger to the young man's lips, the general pressed it inside. “Lick it... slick it up for me. I want to see that lush, wet tongue of yours.”

Sucking the finger into his mouth, Vincent’s eyes met Sephiroth’s and the older man’s gaze held him in place. After a couple of sucks back and fourth, he let his tongue swirl around the digit, opening his mouth a little so that the General could see what he was doing.

Sephiroth's cock strained against his pants when he imagined that wet tongue all over him... a guilty fantasy but it was there. “Oh, Jun,” he breathed. “I think we're ready. I will feel around inside your tight, little ass.” Hungrily, he leaned into kiss Vincent, opening his mouth to feel Vincent's tongue swirl around his own. When his wet finger reached that clenching hole though, wriggling against it insistently until it slipped inside, Sephiroth let his tongue dart out in order to plunder his lover at both ends. “Hnnn,” he hummed as he felt the tightness of the muscle squeezing at him and he added another finger, teasing along Vincent's insides.

Moaning into Sephiroth’s mouth, Vincent began pushing back on the General’s fingers, trying to get them deeper. He couldn’t wait to be filled by something bigger, just the thought of Sephiroth’s cock made him suck on the tongue in his mouth needily. Forgetting his place for a moment, he let one hand sneak back to rub the older man’s erection through his leathers, wanting to feel the hard length throbbing against his fingers.

“Oh,” Sephiroth almost moaned himself but he passed it off as a mild noise of interest. “You like that, hm? The feel of my cock?” He had grown comfortable with people touching it now, well Vincent or one of his other lovers, and he playfully pressed his hips harder against Vincent's curious hand. “What do you want me to do with it?” He slipped another finger inside, sliding them deeper in to find his lover's pleasure center, prodding it.

Vincent groaned loudly as his prostrate was hit, his hand clenching around the General’s cock in reflex. “Fuck me. My mouth, my ass… either… both… please,” he whimpered, wishing there was two of Sephiroth so his master could plunder both ends of him at once.

“Hm,” the general said thoughtfully. “A way to do both.... Would you like to lube me up, little one? Make my cock ready for you while you fuck yourself on your own fingers?” Even then, the general had to mentally start preparing himself for it, so he pulled his fingers free of Vincent's body and began unfastening the buckles on his long leather coat, opening it.

“Yes,” Vincent replied eagerly, turning away from the desk and dropping down onto his knees, before the General had even finished with his coat. His eyes where drawn to the bulge in the front of Sephiroth’s leather pants and he licked his lips, looking up in question as he was unsure if he was allowed to help the General out of his pants.

Sephiroth gave a small, uncertain smile as he looked down at Vincent's lovely face. “You may touch me, if you like, Vincent.” The words were shaky and a little uncharacteristic but the general was enjoying this very much and he knew he needed to get used to such treatment. It thrilled him to know his lover wanted to please him this much... meant a lot to him.

Lifting up his hands slowly, Vincent started to undo Sephiroth’s pants, taking his time so the General could stop him if he wanted too. When he pulled the zipper down, the General’s cock sprung fourth, no underwear restricting it and Vincent hummed appreciatively at the sight. He couldn’t resist leaning forward and licking along its length as his hands moved to pull down the leather, working the pants over Sephiroth’s hips and down further as his tongue lathed the general’s length.

Feeling the cool air touching the wetness on his newly bared skin, Sephiroth's eyes drifted to the ceiling before he closed them in contentment. “Vince,” he murmured, a jerk of his cock against that naughty tongue making him shudder. “Suck on me.” His other hand, still in its glove, poised itself under the dark beauty's chin so he could look down and see better into that pale, flawless face.

Without pause, Vincent complied, sucking down Sephiroth’s cock as his hands came to rest on the General’s thighs. He hummed around the length in his mouth, head bobbing up and down as his tongue continued to play. The temptation to let his hands wander was strong, so Vincent kept them firmly holding on, knowing that further exploration wouldn’t be allowed. The cool air of the room caressed his body, making him aware of his vulnerability as he knelt naked on the floor of the General’s office. To be so exposed, so under another’s control, so obedient…. It all fit Vincent’s kinks perfectly, making his own desire grow with every jerk of the cock in his mouth.

“You are… doing…unh… so well, Jun,” Sephiroth murmured, panting as he felt his control start to slip. “F… fuck yourself on your fingers… I am close… and I want you ready to take me.” The variables of the open blinds, plus the fact that he had his little slave sucking his cock right here in his office, barely away from the eyes and ears of others, had heightened his raging desires. His little Jun was handling him so deliciously. Sephiroth was surprised and a bit ashamed how quickly he might lose himself. However, he took a firm grip on Vincent’s silky hair, his hips starting to thrust slowly, pulling back against each suck of his lover’s mouth, making it all the more powerful. The general was challenging himself… testing his limits.

Whimpering as the General gripped his hair tight, Vincent gave his own cock a couple of quick strokes, gathering some of the pre-come on his fingers, before letting his hand drop lower between his legs. Two fingers slipped easily inside, Sephiroth’s previous preparation leaving his channel longing to be filled. Vincent couldn’t hold his hips still, writhing and groaning around his mouthful, pushing his balls against the palm of the hand that he was fucking himself with. It was all so good, so many different sensations assaulting him at once, that when his fingers skimmed his prostrate, his eyes went wide and he came in a surprise wave of bliss, choking a little on the General’s cock as it thrust into his mouth.

The general saw Vincent spill over and he forced himself to hold back as he waited nervously for his lover's breathing to return to something like normal around his cock. Only then did he thrust a couple more gratifying times into that heat. After pulling out, he ran a thumb over his lover's now rosy cheek. “You okay?” he whispered, a bit concerned but he waited to see before he plunged into haste, gauging.

“Yes,” Vincent mumbled, blushing in embarrassment of how quick he had come. “I’m sorry,” he added, not able to meet Sephiroth’s eyes. “I can keep going now if you want… unless you want to take me?”

More than a bit relieved, Sephiroth smiled down at his lover. “I want to take you, my little Jun. Climb onto the desk facing the window with your legs spread so I can see that precious, little hole.” His eyes took in that flushed cock returning to respite as the man came down from his bliss.

Biting his bottom lip to stop any more apologies spilling forth, Vincent climbed into position. The wood of the desk was cool under his hands and knees as he faced forward, nerves getting the better of him as he glanced back over his shoulder to see what Sephiroth was doing now. “Is this how you want me?” he whispered, eyes meeting the General’s.

Sephiroth openly leered at him before replying, “Oh yes, Jun... that is perfect.” His hand trailed up the inside of one inner thigh and down the other as he took in the sight of those two hanging balls and that swaying cock. Leaning forward, he licked up the faint line of Vincent's perineum, following it up to tease over that entrance that clenched under his tongue. His lips drew together in a soft kiss to the lower side of the ring of muscle.

Vincent gasped from the intimate touching, his body still oversensitive from his orgasm. “Seph,” he murmured, trying to hold his hips still. His cock may have been spent, but those gentle touches sent tingles through it, making him squirm. It was an intense feeling but he didn’t ask for the General to stop because he honestly wanted more, his upper body lowering to expose himself in a silent plea to continue.

Encouraged by the sounds Vincent made, the sound of his name on those lips, Sephiroth let his tongue dart out to lick over the muscle, which began to quake under his slow licks. He began to wriggle it against his love slave's hole before the entrance finally gave way, accepting him inside eagerly. The general hummed, excitement building within him as he plundered the tight channel, knowing that soon he would feel this same squeeze around his cock.

“Goddess,” Vincent hissed, his hands scrambling for a better hold on the desk’s surface. He pushed his ass up high, chest flat on the wood now as he opened himself up completely, wanting to feel more of Sephiroth’s tongue invading him, his body trembling from how quickly he was becoming aroused again. “Y-yes… more master.”

Letting his head move forwards and back on the axis of his neck, the general started to fuck his lover's ass with his wet tongue. Growing a little more frenzied, Sephiroth reached forward to grasp slim hips in his fingers, squeezing that flesh excitedly. He did it not too roughly but enough that when he was ready to fuck Vincent, he would see faint finger marks there and know they were his own. Lifting the man's lower body, the general tilted it up so that he could bring that sweet little ass closer, plunge deeper.

With his cock hard once more, Vincent knew he was begging amongst the other sounds that spilled from his lips, but couldn’t find the concentration to care. Sephiroth played his body to perfection, his actions making him feel like a puppet under the General’s commands as he writhed on the older man’s desk. It should have made him rebel and with anybody else, it may have, but not with Sephiroth. He didn’t understand it himself, but the General took control of him and something deep inside of him longed for it and loved every minute of it. “Please,” he whimpered, unsure what he was begging for anymore as his mind was too lust fogged to focus, his thoughts spiraling down to just want and need.

Withdrawing his tongue after a few more deep thrusts, the general rested his cheek against one of Vincent's ass cheeks. “Are you ready for my cock inside you, Jun? You want me to fuck you where someone might be straining to see in here... not sure what they are seeing but desperate to see more of it? Would you like that?” He licked one slow line up Vincent's twitching hole that seemed to be feigning for him to fill it.

“Yes!” Vincent hissed, his hips jerking in reaction to that slow lick as he tried to still them. “Fuck me. Fuck me now,” he demanded, wanting to see if demanding would stir up the annoyingly calm General, his urge to get a reaction surging forth from how in control Sephiroth sounded right now.

The general groaned lowly before he drew back to slap Vincent's ass with one loud reverberation that most likely could be heard within the immediate hallway through the office door. “My needy, demanding little Tomcat,” he purred approvingly. “Get up on your hind legs, kitten, and I will climb up behind you.”

“And if… I don’t want to?” Vincent challenged, peering over his shoulder as he panted, the slap sending pain/pleasure tingles up his spine. Sephiroth was being too gentle with him when he wanted it rougher, wanted more like that slap. Vincent knew it was probably because of Tseng concern, but he couldn’t stop himself from pushing, wanting the General to take him hard, as he had before.

Sephiroth thought for a moment before answering. He had found out that spanking was one of Vincent's favorite kinks through their maid fantasy... though he had forgotten if one punished bad behavior or rewarded bad behavior in such fantasies. In life, in the ranks, he punished bad behavior and it was not a pleasurable punishment either, so what to do? 

“I could raise the blinds and take you that way, Jun... let everyone who looks out their windows to alleviate office boredom have their wicked fill of your body. How would you like that?” The thought however made him a bit uncomfortable. He wanted to make Vincent feel good humiliation, not bad humiliation. “If you comply with my wishes however, I will spank you again, my sexy little maid.” He was very aware that the spanking might be the true goal and he would give it but ideally only as a reward.

Vincent sneered, his own need to push all the limits getting out of control. “You wouldn’t dare open the blinds,” he murmured, aware of Sephiroth’s issues with public displays of his own body. “Empty threats aren’t going to work on me, General.”

Gripping a lock of Vincent's hair, not tightly but enough to demonstrate that he meant business, the general's gaze turned steely at the challenge. Unable to resist it and serious about his authority being questioned, Sephiroth tucked himself back into his pants, closing them before he walked over and raised the central blind, watching neutrally as the early morning light joined them in the room where it was impeded before. The edge of an adjacent wing could be seen from this window and Sephiroth only needed to raise the right one... 

“I will give you release, Tomcat, if you are a good little kitten for me but understand that I follow through on my promises.”

Vincent glared, but slowly moved into place, his eyes locked onto the General. His anger did nothing to ebb his arousal though, his cock still erect between his legs. When Sephiroth just continued to look back at him, his eyes darted to the open window, checking for anyone in sight. From the angle he was at, he was still unable to be seen but if the General followed through on his threat and opened the other blind, he would be visible to anybody who looked out of the adjacent building. It both frightened and excited him and Vincent was still unsure whether to push further or stop.

“Now that's a good little maid,” the general purred. “Now put your fingers inside you and show me how you ride them while I get my cock once more ready for you.” He slowly moved closer, his own hand moving over the crotch of his leather pants as he circled his desk, assuming his place behind Vincent, fingers moving idly over his quickly-bared length.

Vincent sucked on his fingers to moisten them, his eyes watching the General’s hand move over his cock until he was out of sight, behind him. He could still taste Sephiroth on his tongue and as he sucked, his fingers began to move in and out of his mouth, mimicking the earlier actions of the General’s cock. His instructions forgotten, Vincent remembered how it had felt to have Sephiroth in his mouth and how fast he’d climaxed.

“What holds you so occupied, little one?” Sephiroth asked, one eyebrow raised, on the verge of impatience. “Tell me while you do as I've ordered you. Mount them.” He remained where he was, unwilling to give the man any relief while his little maid was so obstinate, as adorable as that needy little display was.

Slowly pulling the fingers out his mouth, Vincent blushed, caught dreaming and embarrassed to admit the subject of his dreams. “I… was just thinking about earlier,” he mumbled. A small whimper escaped his lips as he pushed both fingers into his ass, the muscle still relaxed from the previous preparation.

Sephiroth's eyes dropped and he took in the sight of Vincent fucking his own ass with those naughty fingers. “Ah yes?” he asked, distractedly. “Earlier, eh? Did you like sucking my cock with that naughty little mouth of yours, Jun?” His hand purposefully grasped the young man's shoulder as his other let go of his cock to wrap around the edge of Vincent's hand, pulling the plunging fingers free. “Bend forward at your waist and let your soft little balls rest on my desk as you pry apart your cheeks, showing me your hole...” he hummed, “...and I will enter you, Tomcat.”

Vincent spread his legs and lowered his hips, trembling a little as his testicles touched the cold, wooden desk top. Reaching back with both hands, he held his backside and pulled his cheeks apart, displaying himself as the General had asked. The position left him so exposed that the urge to disobey ignited once more and he fought to control it. “Is this what you want, General?” he whispered, unable to keep the edge of defiance out of his voice as he looked over his shoulder at Sephiroth’s hungry gaze.

Sephiroth purred, “Listen to you, little kitten, so needy for me, and yet the need to defy is so strong. I'll have you know that this is exactly what I want to see.” His own hand slipped down to guide his tip to nudge Vincent's hole teasingly. He was so achingly hard. “Seeing you like this, so gentle and tame, excites your master beyond measure.” He slipped up onto the desk himself behind his lover, pulling the young man back with an arm around the waist to bring his entrance closer. Lazily, the general began to rub his tip up and down, occasionally letting it nudge soft testicles from underneath. Curiously, he let go of his own shaft to rub his fingertips over the hole, to feel it clench for him for a moment, eyes closing with the thrill of power. Slipping his hand down, he gently cupped Vincent's balls, lightly pulling on them. “I love having this much control over your blushes, your sighs. Tell your master you love this.”

Vincent tensed at the words, biting his lip to hold in the moan that tried to escape. He could feel the heat on his cheeks, but the shame of his surrender only made his cock ache more as pre-come began to leak from the tip. “Your control is an illusion,” he murmured, the words slipping out even as his hips pushed down into Sephiroth’s hand.

“Oh?” the general challenged. “So you only _let_ me think I have control, do you?” He let his cock remain where it was, circling his fingertips teasingly until one slipped inside, feeling along Vincent's channel rubbing up his insides until it prodded the tiny bundle of nerves there. Reaching forward, his own hair falling forward over his lover's shoulder, Sephiroth nibbled on a pale earlobe, sucking it in before lightly pulling it between his teeth. When he let go, he whispered, “Well, that will not do. I insist on having complete control over you, Jun... your body.” He rubbed back and forth gently over that special little gland relentlessly until he felt Vincent’s body tremble. “Did you not enjoy my tongue sliding in and out of you?” He slipped in another finger, not willing to even satiate his own cock until he knew he had the control he needed. “My control is greater than yours, my temperament calmer. I can make you surrender that strong will to me, make you beg for me. After all, you came so beautifully before my eyes with only my cock in your mouth, my little Jun, while I fucked your lovely face.”

Writhing in the General’s hold, Vincent moaned as his body moved without his permission. It felt so amazingly good, every touch and word Sephiroth gifted him with pushed him to admit defeat. “You can play me to your will. I admit that,” he panted, his hands gripping his own ass even harder as he fought for control. “I am weakened by your touch, your voice’s caress. But to make me surrender my will completely… you aren’t willing to do what it takes to make that happen.” His eyes were locked ahead on the window with the blind still down, his mind a mixture of fear and excitement. Did he really want it to be gone so anyone could see? And did he have the courage to ask Sephiroth to do it?

“What does it take then?” Sephiroth asked as his other hand rose to connect sharply with the side of Vincent's pale bottom in one loud slap. “I want your will, little one, and I am capable of giving you much pleasure. Name your desires and should I feel moved to, I will accommodate you.” Rubbing back and forth over the hidden gland lazily, as if he had all the time in the world, the general lifted his other hand to bring it down in another loud slap, feeling the flesh of Vincent's bottom reverberate against his hip. A low growl escaped him and he pressed his rock hard member against Vincent's thigh only to pull it back once more.

The slaps made the Turk groan, his body trembling as he let go of his ass, both hands coming forward to hold himself up of the desk. He felt so weak with desire as his head fell forward rest on the desk and before he could stop it, his request was spoken aloud. “Open the blind. Make me come where they can see.”

“You are naughty, my pretty little Jun, wishing to be seen in the heat of your desire. You wish to serve your master naked now?” he asked, lapping wetly over Vincent's earshell. “Where the eyes of only the most perverse Shinra employee might leer at you in your most private moments?”

“Don’t make me say it again,” Vincent whispered. He was still torn with uncertainty for what he was asking, doubting whether giving so much power over to the General was the wrong or the right thing to do. His body wanted it, that much was clear, as his hips continued to wriggle on Sephiroth’s fingers. “If you want to be my true master, that is what it will take to make me surrender my will.”

“Good to know,” Sephiroth hummed, leaning forward further to suck on Vincent's neck, his hand rubbing over his lover's reddened ass cheek even as his other kept teasing the bud deep inside the young man, enjoying the way his body danced and quivered, the way his breath caught. “I will indeed go the length for you but I want to hear you say it again, your voice affected by your dark desires.” Slipping his hand up now, he found one of Vincent's nipples, which had gone hard in the cool air of the room. Curiously, he began to pull and twist it, moving his body so that his hard cock was trapped between them at Vincent's backside, his own nipple rubbing along the smooth skin of a strong shoulder blade. “Beg me to put you utterly on display.”

Vincent whimpered, knowing that he had to do this, to show Sephiroth that he could be obedient no matter how hard it was to say. “Please lift the blinds… let them see me… let them see you owning me,” Vincent begged, his hands turning into fists on the surface of the desk as he forced the words out. “Please Sephiroth, be my master.”

Without another word, only a soft kiss to his lover's shoulder and a tender stroke over his tomcat's head, Sephiroth carefully removed his fingers from Vincent's body and climbed down from his desk. It was hard for him but he opted not to put his cock away for once, knowing he threw all caution to the wind, knowing he too might be seen. With a zip of the blind, it was up and Sephiroth stood there for a moment, offering himself up as well, before turning to face a rosy flush spreading over Vincent's skin. “Oh, you look so beautiful, my little Jun. I will take you now, my precious slave, for giving me your obedience so gracefully.”

Returning to mount the desk behind his lover, Sephiroth grasped Vincent's hip, guiding his tip to his lover's entrance and he began to push. The rosy tip breached the tight muscle easier than it could have and to distract his lover from any pain, to remind his lover of the deliciousness of his being naked and possibly watched, the general lifted his fingers to his tomcat's lips. “Lick them, Jun. Show reverence to the fingers that love touching you... the fingers of your master.”

Vincent had closed his eyes as Sephiroth pushed inside him, squeezing them tight in reaction to a mixture of embarrassment and exhilaration from his first glance out the window. When the General spoke, he slowly forced them open, focusing on the fingers before him as he licked over them a few times before sucking them into his mouth. 

Again Vincent’s eyes were drawn to the window and this time he took notice of the rooms he could see. One directly across had three men in suits, sitting down to eat and his pulse quickened at the possibility that any of them could glance this way and see him. He moaned around his master’s fingers, feeling Sephiroth’s cock pulsing within him but remaining still as he began to move his own hips, trying to get more friction.

“Such a demanding little kitten you are,” Sephiroth's chuckled, his own hips beginning to dip low and slowly dance inside his lover. “Jun,” he purred, taking his fingers away to wrap an arm around Vincent's waist, pulling the man up so that their bodies were flush. “Is this what you like?” His hand wandered down to brush teasingly over Vincent's cock, making it tilt down and then bob gently back up when he let go to tease that nipple again. “Let them see you touch yourself,” he whispered, as he kept an eye on the window. “Let them know that this breathtaking show you give is for whoever you wish it for... for them... for us... but pull on your cock as you do it.” 

He angled his hips to find that secret spot inside Vincent again, his own breathing becoming ragged as he acknowledged that he too was on display, that his desires for his little maid were out there for all to see and that his tomcat wanted him to dominate the young man in public. A slight flush came to his own cheeks but he felt ever so right and good, hugging his Jun closer to him possessively, claiming him in the eyes of the world.

“M-master,” Vincent whimpered, his hand coming down to tentatively touch his cock as he’d been asked, fingers dancing over its length. His other hand moved back behind to grasp Sephiroth’s ass, kneading the firm flesh as he pushed back into every thrust. Vincent didn’t know if his touch was allowed but the sudden fear that he might have done something wrong only added to the thrill.

Wrapping his fingers around his cock, he began to stroke himself but soon stopped, the sensation bringing him too close to his peak too fast. Vincent wanted this to last, wanted to push the chance of being seen for as long as possible. “I have to stop touching it… too close,” he whispered, eyes locked onto the men in the other building as they finished eating and relaxed back in their chairs.

The delicious squeezing he hadn't expected caused a low moan to escape the general. “I like your impetuousness... my little one.” He still attempted speech as his hips thrust faster under Vincent's touch. “I must offer you more punishment for that, my dear.” Another few slaps could be heard in the otherwise quiet room and the general could feel his lover's skin tremble against him. He did not instruct the tomcat to move his hand at all. It felt so good right where it was. “Yes, you can stop touching your cock for the time being. I will let you know when it's time, Jun. You'd like it if they came to the window and leered at you, wouldn't you, my naughty Tomcat?”

As Sephiroth spoke, one of the men turned, as if hearing his words, and blue eyes widened as they focused on them. Vincent gasped, his inner muscles tightening around Sephiroth’s cock instantaneously as he stared back at the young blonde in the window. The surprise on the stranger’s face turned into a smirk and Vincent suddenly recognized the other man.

_Rufus Shinra… fuck…_

Vincent couldn’t hold back the moan that slipped past his lips, his eyes locked onto the Vice President as he watched them, Rufus’ smirk never faltering.

Sephiroth paused, frozen by the young Shinra he suddenly spotted watching them. “Oh... we know him, don't we?” he tucked his arm around Vincent protectively as he noticed the man's deviant gaze. He had been mostly teasing Vincent about other's leers but that one indeed had quite a leer on him. “Are you alright with this, Vincent?” the general decided to ask, making sure that he wouldn't push the game too far.

“Please don’t stop,” Vincent whispered, turning to kiss Sephiroth over his shoulder. It was an awkward angle for a kiss, but he wanted to try and reassure the General because the last thing he wanted right now was for this to end. “Fuck me. Show him I belong to you,” he softly continued against Sephiroth’s lips.

Very purposefully and demonstratively, as if doing just that, sealing his possession over the young man in his arms, Sephiroth kissed back before bringing a hand to tip Vincent's head away from him, back to where Vincent could continue to watch the Vice President. He dipped his head, eyes fixed hard on Rufus' face across in the opposite window and he bit down on his tomcat's neck, not too hard but enough to notice. Then he began to tongue and suck at the tender spot lovingly where it would soothe his lover but also, it would leave a mark as a reminder to all Shinra to keep their hands off. Wishing to seal their bond and sweeten the rapture, Sephiroth reached down to clasp a hand over Vincent's shaft himself, starting to pump, wanting to push them both over and to make sure that smug blond saw it.

Vincent whimpered, his hips jerking back onto Sephiroth’s cock and then forward into his hand. Being watched as the General claimed him made him mindless with desire, his eyes unable to stop watching Rufus’ reactions. He noticed the man turn away for a moment, speaking to the others in the room before they got up and left the Vice President alone. Rufus rose from his chair to stand at the window, not even bothering to try and hide the fact he was watching but as far as Vincent could tell, the Vice President did not touch himself. He just watched with that same devious smile but it was more than enough to push Vincent to the edge.

“Master… gods… I’m so close,” Vincent gasped out between thrusts, wanting Sephiroth’s permission to come before he did but knowing he couldn’t last much longer under Sephiroth's expert ministrations and Rufus Shinra’s gaze.

“Jun,” Sephiroth murmured wetly as he lapped a line up Vincent's neck to suck the man's earlobe into his mouth, prolonging it for a moment, simply for the pleasure of being the one to allow his tomcat's release, not Rufus Shinra. “Come for me... for _me_ ,” he clarified huskily.

“Your Jun,” Vincent whimpered, eyes closing as his muscles began to tighten. “Seph…,” he gasped, neck arching back over the General’s shoulder as his orgasm ripped through him with a force that nearly had him blacking out. It all felt so perfect and so right, the shame he’d thought would come with being watched, strangely absent as his master continued to thrust into him. “Yours,” he mumbled, body trembling with aftershocks of pleasure.

With a moan, Sephiroth drew both arms around his lover now, pulling him back to plunge in and out at full speed. “My... Jun,” he breathed softly and his face contorted as he lay it alongside Vincent's, craving closeness. His bangs fell into his face but he didn't care and one couldn't miss the way his mouth gasped and then his lips tightened as he emptied himself into his lover. “Mine.” He held Vincent there for a moment, not wanting to leave him until he had squared with the fact that Rufus Shinra really was right there, watching, in case reality was too harsh a reminder.

Vincent opened his eyes slowly, panting for air as he focused on the window outside once more. Rufus was still there, smile gone and replaced with an expression Vincent couldn’t place. The blonde man bowed his head a little before turning away and exiting the room, leaving Vincent staring after him and trying to work out how he felt about what had just happened. Sephiroth’s arms were still around him, holding him safe and he could feel the General’s cock softening inside him.

“Thank you,” he finally whispered, turning to nuzzle the side of Sephiroth’s neck affectionately as his own hands moved to rest over the ones around him.

“Thank _you_ ,” the general replied, turning Vincent in his arms. Leaning over to reach down, he found some tissues in his upper drawer and used them to wipe the seed away from his lover's body tenderly. Discarding them in a nearby waste can, he pulled the young man close, burying his face in Vincent's naked shoulder for a long moment. The closeness he felt to him now was... awkward on Sephiroth's end, as he wasn't adept in addressing or using it much yet but he greatly enjoyed and appreciated it. “Let's get you dressed,” he said, climbing off the desk and offering Vincent his hand.

Vincent smiled, appreciating Sephiroth’s gentleness and care towards him as he took the offered hand and climbed down. He could tell the General felt a little uncomfortable by how he avoided Vincent’s eyes and he hoped it was because the other man was still upset about Tseng and not because of what they’d just done together.

“Sephiroth,” he said softly, walking over to cup the older man’s face in his hands. “We will fix this between you and Tseng. I promise you.”

“Thank you, Vincent. It's partly that but... I am happy you came to my office today,” Sephiroth replied, his eyes closing with the sentiment and he caught the young man against his chest, lifting him once off the ground happily with a growl before bending to help Vincent on with his clothing. “Do... Is he really angry with me?”

Vincent chuckled, pulling up his pants. “Don’t worry so much. He gets angry with me at least once a day.” Seeing the worry on the General’s face, he paused holding his shirt. “Seph, he loves you. The anger will pass and I will talk to him today and make him understand that we have… well, come to an agreement,” Vincent explained, grinning widely.

“That we have,” the general purred, giving Vincent a smart slap on his suit-clad bottom. The optimism in Vincent's eyes reassured him and Sephiroth very much wanted to heed that advice so he did his best to put his mind at ease. “And a very favorable one it is.”

Smirking, Vincent finished dressing before pausing to straighten his tie, his smile fading as he looked at the General thoughtfully. “Can I ask you something, Seph? I was just wondering how you feel about Yazoo, now that you know you are brothers. I… um… look, you don’t have to answer me and I know he’s still unsure how he feels about it all. I just wanted to know how you feel because it must have been a shock and I was worried that maybe you needed someone to talk to about it. I suppose I just wanted to make sure you were alright,” Vincent rambled out nervously, frowning at how badly that had all come out.

“I like Yazoo very much,” Sephiroth nodded. “It was a shock that he is in fact my brother after we talked of family being those you feel closest to the other night, but I am very happy he is.” Honestly, in Sephiroth's mind, he and Yazoo had been family since the youth had suggested it. His brow furrowed with realization though. “It doesn't upset him... does it?”

“I think he’s just confused. It's not every day you sleep with somebody and then find out you're brothers,” Vincent murmured, flinching when he realized how that had sounded. “I’m sorry Seph, I didn’t mean it to sound like that.” Vincent put a hand over his face, mortified at his own efforts at comfort. _Thank god Sephiroth has Tseng_ , he thought to himself.

“Sound like what?” Sephiroth asked, slightly confused and frowning. “Is there something wrong with that, Vincent?” It bothered him to know that he might have offended Yazoo when he was only trying to care for his family.

Vincent looked up and stared, realizing from the General’s expression that he really didn’t understand at all. “You really don’t know, do you? Seph, brothers don’t have sex. It’s seen as a huge cultural taboo. Actually, it’s against the law in most places and you can even be arrested for it. I suppose the law comes from a time when only female and male relationships were accepted. If you are brother and sister and you have a child, there is an increased chance of birth defects because of your shared genetics. Socially, it was seen as being… well, completely unacceptable and…,” Vincent’s voice trailed off as he ran out of ways to explain it nicely. He was trying not to offend Sephiroth but the subject matter made it difficult.

The wheels in the general's head were turning but the impact of what Vincent told him was escaping him. He would have to apologize to Yazoo, that much was plain, and the rest he would have to think about and digest. This... family... was beyond anything he had ever been taught before and it had not suited Shinra's purposes to design Sephiroth to depend on anyone. However, their grand plans had failed to an extent as the general found himself quite attached to his new family. “Thank you, Vincent, for talking with me about this.” He could see it agitated the young man so he changed the subject. “You should return to Tseng. I don't want him to worry about you but I am very grateful for your company today, Tomcat.” He drew close to take the man into a slow, gratifying embrace.

Smiling as he hugged the General back, Vincent couldn’t resist kissing Sephiroth’s neck before whispering, “Thank you for forgiving me, and for being my master.” Nuzzling into Sephiroth’s neck, he breathed in the other man’s scent deeply, hating the fact that he had to go back to work.

“Always,” Sephiroth promised. No matter where things went or how bleak they seemed, he didn't want to let Vincent, Tseng or Yazoo go if it was possible to hold on to them forever. “Especially now that you are mine, I get to think up new and fun ways to punish you.” His smile turned a bit perverse as he reveled in the tingles that ran up his spine with Vincent's breath touching him. “Off you go,” he said gently, before he became unwilling to let the man go.

Pulling back, Vincent gazed at the General. “Now you’ve given me something to look forward to,” he chuckled. He leant in to give one last quick kiss to those irresistible lips before sighing and backing away. “And a reason to misbehave,” he added with a wink before slipping out the door and heading back to Tseng’s office.

***.***

Tseng had been on the phone when Vincent returned to the office, but Vincent noticed the raised eyebrow and frown that was sent his way. He sat down, hoping that his leader wouldn’t be angry at him for taking so long, or for sleeping with Sephiroth for that matter. 

“Nice of you to come back… eventually,” Tseng murmured when he finally finished the call. “How did the apology go?”

Vincent tried not to smirk but failed as he answered, “It went well. Sephiroth and I have come to an arrangement. Before you say anything, he _does_ care for me and told me so. He was gentle and didn’t hurt me, even when I tried to encourage him to.”

“Vincent!” Tseng scolded from behind the desk, the smile that had been blooming on his face faltering.

“I know, but don’t worry. Sephiroth has everything under control in that regard and I will behave in the future. He showed me another way to scratch that particular itch, as it were.” When both of Tseng’s eyebrows went up, Vincent couldn’t help but chuckle. “Maybe we’ll show you some time,” he whispered, giving his superior a smirk.

“I am glad you find this all so amusing,” Tseng muttered, sitting back in his chair. Vincent smiled affectionately at the pout on the older man’s face, his heart aching a little at how cute Tseng looked... not that he'd ever be stupid enough to call him cute to his face.

“Don’t be like that, Tseng. Everything worked out for the best so you should be happy,” Vincent responded, his face growing serious. “He misses you and is very worried about whether you will forgive him or not. Tseng, you can’t stay angry at him when he and I already worked it all out,” Vincent began, ignoring the scowl Tseng sent his way. “He loves you and would do anything for you. Please, just talk to him and give him a chance. The issue is solved, so continuing the silent treatment only hurts you both.”

“You’re lecturing me on relationships now?” Tseng said, his voice mocking.

This time, Vincent was far too happy to let it offend him. “Considering how you are acting, yes,” he started standing up to lean over the desk and cup the older man’s face in one of his hands. “Sometimes, you need looking after too. I can see you’re hurt and I can see he’s hurt. I want to make things right between the both of you. I want you to be happy.”

Tseng sighed, his eyes half closing in defeat as he leaned into the touch. “Alright, Vincent. I will go and see him tonight but only if you work through lunch with me so we can catch up on all this paper work.”

“Deal,” Vincent replied, reluctantly pulling his arm back. “I am your paperwork slave until the end of the day.” He couldn’t stop smiling now, happy that he could call the General later with good news.

***.***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Sephiroth written by Chephren / Tseng, Lazard, Vincent written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – Sex, swearing.  
>  **Summary** – Tseng goes to see Sephiroth after work, thanks to a little advice from Vincent.

That night, Sephiroth opened his closet to hang up his harness and pauldrons, settling Masamune in her favorite dark corner. It had been an interesting day and now, he looked around his apartment as he shed his long coat as well, unsure of what he would do. He was so used to being alone though now he felt a bit restless in this spartan place and going back to his office was not a favorable option tonight. Maybe he should give Vincent a call. Yazoo would most likely be with his lover rather than at home... However, the moment he pulled out his phone, opening it to dial, it rang before he could do so.

“Sephiroth,” he answered, slightly astonished.

“Hello Seph, it’s Vincent,” the young Turk said as he stared out the glass wall of the elevator. “I am sorry I didn’t call earlier.”

“That's quite alright, Tomcat,” the general purred, moving to sit down on his couch, removing one boot at a time. “It is good to speak with you. I was just thinking of calling you actually.”

Vincent grinned, loving the sound of the General’s voice as it sent a shiver up his spine. Just thinking of what they’d done together that morning had him half hard already but he took a deep breath and tried to control himself. Firstly, Yazoo was meeting him at his apartment and he didn’t want to have to explain to his treasure what had got him so aroused on the way home. Secondly, he needed to focus and not forget the original reason for calling Sephiroth.

“I would have called earlier, but Tseng insisted I do paperwork in his office all day. After I took so long visiting you, he wouldn’t let me out of his sight,” Vincent began, flexing his hand which was stiff from all the writing. “I wanted to tell you that I talked to Tseng and told him that you and I came to an agreement. I also told him that you were very gentle and affectionate with me this morning so he had no reason to be angry anymore. He’s still pouting a little, but he did say he was going to go and see you tonight, so I wanted to warn you that he’s probably on his way.”

_He's coming here..._ Sephiroth sat upright on the couch in anxious excitement and immediately started to move his boots to the hallway closet. It would not do to have them lying around. Next, he went back to his closet to find a shirt to put on. “Thank you, Vincent, for the warning. I take it you had a busy day then after we spoke?” He hated paperwork but unfortunately, it was a necessary part of the Shinra Corporation apparently.

“You have no idea what a hard boss Tseng can be. He didn’t let me leave the office for lunch and made me work back late until we had cleared the backlog that had built up while we were away,” Vincent complained, forgetting who he was talking to for a moment. He blushed as he remembered saying, “Oh sorry. You probably don’t want to listen to me whining when you could be getting ready for Tseng. If you have any problems tonight, do not hesitate to call me. Yazoo will be staying at my place and we would be happy to help in any way we can.”

Sephiroth smirked. It was quite often that he was considered to be the very same type of boss. “It is alright, Vincent, I do understand. I am glad you will be seeing Yazoo tonight too. Are things between you back to normal, you think?”

“Yes, he has forgiven me for my jealousy,” Vincent murmured, his smile returning at the thought of his other lover. “I'll put in a good word for you with him tonight.”

A small chuckle escaped the general. “Thank you. I will be thinking of you both,” he said, smiling into the phone. “Talk to you soon, Tomcat. Enjoy yourselves.”

“We will, Seph. Good luck with the old man,” Vincent said, smirking as he hung up.

With that, Sephiroth quickly decided to shed his clothing and go for a quick shower, having the reminder of his own seed still lingering faintly on his skin. The hot spray felt wonderful and he did rush a bit, not taking the time to enjoy it fully tonight. If he was lucky, there would always be time for another shower later. He did pull what he could of his hair up though so he wouldn't get Tseng too wet tonight with it... if he was even luckier.

Half an hour later, Tseng stood outside Sephiroth’s door frowning. _I can’t believe Vincent talked me into this. I must be delusional,_ he thought to himself, running a hand through his hair. He was freshly showered, his hair washed and dried to a silky sheen but no matter what he did, he couldn’t stop blushing. The black overcoat he wore was tied closed around his waist to hide what lay beneath and his bare feet made him feel strange, standing in the hallway outside the General’s door.

He nearly walked away, three times, before finally knocking softly. If Sephiroth laughed at what he found under the coat, Tseng was going to shoot Vincent.

Only ears as keen as Sephiroth's could have heard that timid beckoning and anxiously, he made his way to his front door, opening it. Tseng stood there as certainly as Vincent had said, only... only something was off. “Tseng,” he greeted with a small smile, wondering if the man was still angry with him. “I am glad to see you.” One look over the man standing there and he noticed Tseng's lack of footwear. “Oh... Come inside immediately before you catch cold.” He reached out, all but dragging the man in with him.

Tseng kept his head down as he walked in, trying to hide his blush. “Thank you, Seph,” he murmured, turning towards the general as he shut the door. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at his lover, letting Sephiroth see the kohl lining his eyes. It was the first step and he searched the other man’s eyes for his reaction.

“Tseng...” Sephiroth stared. “What is this?” He stepped closer to his lover to cup his cheek, running a thumb lightly under the black makeup. “You... take my breath away.”

“I… I wanted to say sorry for upsetting you and over reacting. I hurt you and I…,” Tseng’s voice trailed off as he remembered Sephiroth’s tears and the pain that had burned from those beautiful eyes he loved. “I wanted to give you something back as a way to make it up to you.”

“Tseng.” Sephiroth shook his head. “You do not need to make anything up to me. I was out of control and I have no idea why I...” He looked down at Tseng's bare feet, ashamed of the way he had behaved. “I'm sorry I put so much pressure on you. It won't happen again, I promise.” Anything he could do to keep Tseng close, keep him in his life, he would do it.

“No, it _was_ my fault. I get too over protective of Vincent and forget he is not as vulnerable as I sometimes think he is. He told me the two of you came to an understanding this morning, one which appears to make him happy,” Tseng continued, smiling a little. “So… I suppose this is an apology gift and a thank you gift, rolled into one.”

“Thank you.” Sephiroth began to relax as he saw that lovely smile, feeling his own happy one appear. Drawing closer, he pulled his lover against him, carefully breathing over soft lips. “Your efforts are very special to me and I treasure them.” Softly, as if afraid of mussing his little raven, he carefully pressed his lips out to kiss the soft petals, breathing Tseng into his very being in soft, low tones. 

“Seph,” Tseng whispered, the gentle caress of his lips going straight to his groin. His face blushed a deeper shade of red as his hips wriggled a little, the movement an automatic response to the light vibrations from the toy that he’d inserted before coming here. “Aren’t you going to open your present?” he whispered, wanting Sephiroth's hands on his bare skin as he tried to control his arousal.

Sephiroth had to close his eyes at the feelings sparked by Tseng's needy utterance. “There is more? I can hardly wait, my love.” Slipping his thumbs into Tseng's coat, the general parted it slowly, letting the fabric brush lovingly across what he found to be bare skin. Tseng's taut belly tightened and Sephiroth's smoldering eyes were lured down to slim hips covered in... black, tiny shorts. “Tseng,” he said, astonished but unable to tear his eyes away, his hands traveling to feel the slender, rock hard muscles.

Blushing again, Tseng panted as he asked, “Do… do you like them?” His voice was wavering with nerves as he watched the General stare at his pants. They had been yet another gag gift from Reno years ago and at the time, he’d thrown them in the back of his cupboard, forgetting they ever existed. Vincent had remembered them unfortunately, and had suggested he wear them for Sephiroth. The vibrator had been his own idea, though he was starting to regret it as his hips wouldn’t stay still. It felt too good and was beginning to make him a little weak in the knees.

“Very much,” the general breathed, his crotch swelling as he ran his hand over one leg of shorts. Noticing the strain of the man's cock against the tight, almost shiny fabric, a tiny, unmistakable hum met his keen ears. Reaching to push the coat down muscular shoulders and arms, Sephiroth removed it completely, gently guiding Tseng to turn to admire the man's backside. “Ohhh,” he moaned when he saw those pert cheeks tightly wrapped to perfection.

Tseng couldn’t take much more, his self control about to break as the vibrator moved when he turned around to rest against his prostate. The whimper passed his lips before he could stop it and the fact Sephiroth was standing behind him, staring at his ass wasn’t helping. “Seph,” he began, voice barely a whisper as he closed his eyes. “I need… need you,” he stuttered out, his hips rotating as if he was dancing while one hand slipped down to palm his cock through the pants.

“What... has you moving so … provocatively... my jewel?” Already knowing the answer, Sephiroth carefully pulled down the shorts enough to see the pearly blue base of a vibrator peeking out from between Tseng's buttocks. “Oh Goddess... you've gone to such lengths tonight... how precious,” he mused, his pointer finger brushing over the humming base to press it in a bit further, drawing close to press his clothed chest against Tseng's back, looking over the man's shoulder as the Head Turk's erection sprung from the pants, adorned in a shiny silver ring that held his cock entrapped. “That's right, touch it,” he breathed hotly against Tseng's ear.

“Seph, in the pocket of the coat… there’s a box,” Tseng stuttered as his other hand rose up to play with one of his nipples. “It has… it has something in it for you.” He tried to say more but his voice cut off as a wave of arousal washed over him. Already so close to orgasm, it was only the ring that prevented him from doing so prematurely. As torturous as this was, he had reasons behind his actions, wanting to show the General that he did trust him in a way he hoped his lover would understand. 

Without saying another word, Sephiroth reached to get the box, his curiosity piqued. He couldn't help but notice though, the way his lover didn't hold back pleasuring himself in front of the general. It was all very compelling and perfectly hedonistic, making Sephiroth's cock ache with the need for attention but he ignored it for now in favor of opening that inviting, little parcel. Upon seeing its contents, the general exhaled raggedly, pulling Tseng by one hand impetuously to the bedroom, carefully laying his lover out before him on the firm mattress. 

“Tseng... you would give me leave to control your pleasure this way?” he asked, touched, as he brushed a hand over his lover's bare chest, watching the man's hands roam over pale skin before looking back up into warm, lust-filled eyes.

“Yes,” Tseng hissed, his body still moving as he failed to still it. “I want you to… to understand that I trust you. Tonight, it’s all up to you. Whether I feel pleasure, how much and when it stops. Even when I come is your decision. I trust you, I love you and I… I wanted to prove it to you.” He could barely keep his mind on track with the vibrator inside him driving him crazy with need. “I made you cry… I can’t take that away but I can do this to try... to try to make up for it.”

“You... love me?” Sephiroth replied, stunned and so very happy. Leaning forward, he rained soft kisses to those warm, gasping lips and he needed so much right now, he couldn't even say. “I... I love you too, my beautiful Tseng.” Carefully handling the remote, he pressed the speed up experimentally to the next highest setting. He wanted to give Tseng so much pleasure that the man wouldn't be able to think and he wanted to prolong it for as long as possible, make all his worries go away.

Tseng stared when Sephiroth returned his words of love, opening his mouth to say something but he never got the chance. The increase in the vibrations inside of him made him arch his back and groan, his eyes closing as the pleasure tingled up and down his spine. “Y-yes. Love you so much but I… I treated you so badly,” he finally mumbled out, writhing against that thick plastic device that filled him. “I didn’t give you a chance… oh fuck… that feels so fucking good.”

“Don't think on it anymore,” Sephiroth hushed him with sweet kisses, his brain completely useless right now and he didn't want Tseng to think either, especially not about that unpleasantness. “Just be mine tonight and let me be yours.” He set the remote down on his own pillow as he got up to slip out of his clothes, folding them to gently set them on an armchair across the room. With a whispered kiss, he left his lover's view to enter his closet for a moment. Whether or not he had said so aloud, he had made his little dove a promise the other night. Emerging with a necktie and his nakedness, he mounted the bed again to carefully grasp Tseng's arms, wrist by wrist, tying them to the bed posts above the man's head, pulling Tseng's hair in one silky cascade over one shoulder so it wouldn't be caught in his arching movements.

Lying on his side, the general aligned his pelvis alongside Tseng's so that his hip dug deliciously into the other man's genitals and they could grind together slowly, kissing hungrily.

When they finally paused in kissing, Tseng found he couldn’t stop whimpering. His whole body burned, every nerve ending on fire as his body’s pleasure leveled out at so strong a point. The head Turk’s whole attention was on Sephiroth and nothing else, all his thoughts centered on his need for the beautiful man before him. “More… Seph I want more,” he finally whispered, pulling at the restraints that held him in place. “Please more… anything you want but just… more.”

Smiling, Sephiroth lay his forehead against Tseng's, eyes closed for just a moment of quiet happiness before he reached over again for the remote. “More it is, then, little one,” he whispered huskily, turning it up before setting it down to place one hand to brace himself and the other began to trail feather-light touches down Tseng's side, feeling those ribs and that tight torso undulate beneath him, pressing his own hip down to give his love more friction where it counted. “So beautiful. I could watch you like this forever.”

Gasping, Tseng had to fight to speak as the pleasure went up yet another notch. “I love you watching… me,” he managed, his voice rough and full of want as his legs spread and lifted, hooking around Sephiroth’s backside to try and pull him even closer. “Love the taste of you… the feel of you... when you’re inside of me it… it is… fuck….”

“What?” Sephiroth encouraged, his desires tormenting him relentlessly as he stroked over his lover's creamy skin. His cock was a bright rosy color as it glided along Tseng's pelvic bone insistently. He didn't want to end this moment too soon but inside Tseng was very much where he wanted to be. “What is it, Tseng?”

“It's… perfect,” Tseng whispered, panting as he gazed up into Sephiroth’s eyes. “You belong there… always.” His heart hurt to say it so the Turk closed his eyes and turned his face to the side, all the emotion too much when mixed with so much raw desire. The pleasure was making him too open, more revealed than he felt comfortable with and he didn’t want to speak anymore.

“My love, please look at me,” Sephiroth cupped the man's cheek to pull back that dark gaze. “It... does feel perfect. Yazoo and Vincent are my family and you are my home.” He could see the bravery within Tseng's eyes and he was enraptured by it. This was what love was. The general understood it now and if his little raven could be so very courageous.... “I never wish to leave you. Ever.”

Tseng had to bite his bottom lip, the sting helping to ground him amongst the mindless pleasure and bursting feelings. He wasn’t used to feeling this much and it was overwhelming him but it still felt so good, so very perfect that it was Sephiroth who was pulling him to pieces only to treasure each and every part. “Take me,” he finally begged, his voice so soft, even in his own ears. “Please, I need to feel you inside… please Seph.”

“I promise,” Sephiroth replied. “Just give me a few more moments to torment you... to watch my home call to me. I can't tell you how wonderful it feels, Tseng.” He closed his eyes and sighed before decidedly, he took up the remote again, enjoying the control his beloved gave him and wanting to give Tseng the most pleasure he could before it was over. “I wish to fuck you first with this.” Pressing it up one setting higher, the general lightly began to pull on the base of the vibrator within Tseng's body, relishing every buck, every mewl. After a moment of being unable to help thinking that this toy would be a tough act to follow, he kept at his task in all determination, brushing his lips over Tseng's passionately.

“Seph,” Tseng whispered, his body arching as his eyes squeezed shut tightly. It was amazing, this feeling of coming apart with pleasure but underneath it all, there was the shadow of what he really wanted and was being denied. “Please Seph… p-please,” he begged, his voice breaking as a traitorous tear rolled down one cheek. “Want you… your heat… your cock,” he sobbed.

Sephiroth looked uncertain and yet, he really couldn't prolong it any further. He wanted desperately to become one with his lover, to be the one to join with him. Carefully, he dislodged the little toy, turning it off before he guided his tip to Tseng's entrance. Though his lover's muscle had been perfectly loosened, the general treated his love carefully, not wanting to hurt him in any way. _He prefers me..._ he mused, a little unsettled and all the same... “You make me so very happy, my love.”

“Oh goddess, Seph,” Tseng hissed as his lover slowly pushed inside. This was perfect, so much better than the lifeless plastic toy had been. He could feel Sephiroth’s cock pulsing within him, hot and hard and filling him so perfectly. “Yes… y-yes,” he murmured before sucking his bottom lip between his teeth to try and stay quiet, a blush spreading across his cheeks at how needy he must sound to the General.

“So beautiful,” Sephiroth repeated lowly at almost a hum. He was feeling so very at peace right now. “My beautiful… soft… sexy… home.” Burying his face in Tseng's neck, the general waited until his lover's body opened to him willingly, inviting him further in. When he felt that Tseng was ready, sighing, he started to move in slow, deep motions, feeling his cock jarring and sliding along the Wutain's insides.

Tseng wanted to touch so badly, wanted to wrap his arms around Sephiroth and pull their bodies closer and run his fingers through those long silver locks but his restraints held him firm. Only his legs were free to tighten around the General’s body as he stared up at his beautiful lover, torn between asking to be released and following his original plan of leaving it all up to Sephiroth. It was harder than Tseng thought it would be to leave it all to someone else, his own arousal already so great and his need to reach completion halted by the cock ring. 

He trusted Sephiroth, knew the General would make sure he was satisfied eventually but his own self control was crumbling under the strain and he was afraid of what would come out of his own mouth next. His cock ached and he was still biting his lip to keep quiet, his own hips lifting to meet every thrust from his lover in an attempt to make the contact harder. If he could just make the General want to come, it would end the delicious torture sooner. It didn’t seem to be working on Sephiroth though, the General looking happy, sexy as hell and so completely in control as he continued to pump into Tseng so slowly. Unfortunately, the expression on Sephiroth's gorgeous face only made Tseng’s arousal spike higher, his moans breaking free of his lips as he pulled against his restraints hopelessly.

“Tell me again, love,” Sephiroth implored him. “Please tell me you love me.” His eyes closed for a short moment while the thrill of the memory alone was almost enough to push him over but he wanted so very much to do this right, to let Tseng finish with him. These words... he didn't realize it, but he had waited his whole lifetime to hear them. Now having done so, he felt so immensely overwhelmed with joy that he could not stop a sob escaping and he curled his arms beneath the smaller man, pulling him closer.

“I… I love you… Seph,” Tseng whispered hoarsely, wanting now more than ever, to be able to wrap his arms around his lover. His whole body was strung so tight, his arousal hovering on the edge of painful as he writhed beneath the General.

The general moaned softly, his pleasured expression turning into a radiant smile as he reached above them to untie Tseng's bound arms from the headboard, slipping the joined wrists over his head so the man embraced him, the tie easily slipping off as he pulled it. He let it fall to the pillow now, forgotten for the moment. Then he let his hand slide in between them to carefully remove the adornment on his beloved's cock. “I love you too,” Sephiroth whispered as he gazed down at Tseng's flushed, lovely face. 

Decisively, he rolled them over now too, wanting to show his little raven that Sephiroth wanted to give himself. He wanted Tseng to have equal share of control in the bedroom, excited to give his lover this more than anything. Lying on his back, he saw Tseng straddled atop him like a succubus and he gasped at the glorious sight as he grasped his beloved's hips and began to pump again, unwilling to hold back. “Tseng,” he breathed, eyes watching hazily.

“Finally,” Tseng murmured, a smirk curling his lips as he began to ride his lover hard and fast. Every plan to make this last was forgotten as his freed erection began to twitch, his climax so very close. “Gods… love you… so much,” he husked out, leaning back so his hands rested on the General’s thighs as he impaled himself on Sephiroth’s cock as hard and fast as he could. Head thrown back he came hard, moaning his lover’s name as he reached the peak he’d been denied for too long.

Hearing that, watching it, undid Sephiroth's control and he started to thrust up fast and hard, his breathing picking up and becoming ragged. With Tseng, he really had no control, a fact that made him a little embarrassed, to know that there was yet another on this planet who he gave such power too. With Tseng though, he realized that while logically, he felt it was a failing, emotionally however... emotionally, he couldn't give a fuck. He loved the control the man had over him and he needed it. Watching his little raven bouncing on his cock in feverish oversensitivity, the man's body quivering and arching, Sephiroth shuddered and came, his fingertips squeezing those firm buttocks under them. He forced himself not to shut his eyes as much as he wanted to, to feel the complete vulnerability of their private moment together.

Once Sephiroth stilled his thrusts, Tseng lay forward, his body still trembling from the experience. He rested his head on his lover’s chest, listening to the General’s heart beat, both of them trying to catch their breath. Finally, Tseng sat up enough to look into Sephiroth’s eyes, the feel of his lover still inside of him making him smile. “So… did you like you present?” he panted, his smile twisting into a smirk as he stared down at his lover’s beautiful flushed face.

“V-very... much,” Sephiroth replied shakily with a humbled smile, stroking over raven hair. “I don't think I have ever enjoyed anything quite as thoroughly and uninhibitedly as that before.” He gave a small, breathless chuckle. He kissed the top of Tseng's head, nuzzling it before whispering as if it were a great secret they would share, “You must be magic, little one.”

“If anyone here is magic, it’s you Seph,” Tseng retorted, still grinning like a fool. All the talk of magic had Tseng thinking of the General’s ‘wand’ still inside of him and he erupted into a fit of chuckles, one hand clasped over his mouth to try and stop himself. _Definitely, too much time spent with perverts,_ he thought to himself. Looking up to see Sephiroth’s questioning look, he managed between laughs to reply, “Forgive me. It seems you may have damaged my brain. I'm having the most juvenile thoughts.

“Oh, do tell,” Sephiroth encouraged, slipping his arms gently around Tseng's waist, away from their comfortable perch on that perky ass. He was flattered because unlike Tseng, Sephiroth was practically the most unmagical, most logical, most boring person the general knew. Battle and paperwork, paperwork and battle... Battle... paperwork... he was even starting to put himself to sleep with it. The only thing that really shook those mandatory, humdrum actions up were moments like these, where he got to experience others, be near them... see Tseng smile like that. “What sorts of thoughts does a broken brain make?”

“Now that would be telling,” Tseng replied, his eyes dancing. “I hope you know I’ve never gone to such lengths for anyone else before. I didn’t think I had it in me,” he said, voice gone soft as he lifted a finger to rub over the black around his eyes, holding it out to look at it thoughtfully. “Sometimes, it is a little frightening just how much I want you… and what I am willing to do to keep you,” he added, amusement suddenly gone.

Sephiroth took that long finger between two of his own, bringing it to his lips to place a kiss on the smooth, pared nail. “I have to tell you that I feel the very same way about you. I have surprised myself many times over since I came to you that day and I'm not sorry it happened at all. What I am willing to do to keep you is an ever-expanding list and... I admit, I am a little... I am frightened too,” he admitted, very softly, as if he were breaking all of the laws governing his very being by saying that but he didn't feel sorry for that either.

Tseng smiled at the General’s words, lying down to wrap his arms around his lover. “I suppose we'll have to be frightened together then,” he whispered, kissing the General’s cheek gently. “I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.”

Sephiroth chuckled but he kissed his lover before silently zipping his lips.

**********************************************************************

Tseng gazed across his desk at Sephiroth, his lunch forgotten as he watched the General talking on the phone. They’d spent every moment they weren’t working together since they’d made up two days ago, and Tseng was surprised he wasn’t feeling smothered. He’d loved spending so much time with Sephiroth, getting to know the man better and just enjoying being by his side. 

They had started a pattern of eating lunch together, whether at the General’s office or Tseng’s and today found them in the Head Turk’s. Lazard had called to talk to Tseng about organizing a couple of Turks to accompany the President on a trip to Junon for two weeks and once Tseng had agreed, he’d asked to talk to Sephiroth. Tseng had been a little surprised at the fact the Director of Soldier hadn’t sounded awkward at all when he’d asked. He was, after all, Sephiroth’s ex-lover and was well aware of the fact that Tseng had taken his place. The Wutain was relieved that there didn’t seem to be any hard feelings there but he did have to admit, watching the General talk to the Director did make him feel a little jealous.

“Hello, sir,” the general said into the phone, his toes curling in his boot where Tseng wouldn't be able to see old feelings welling up. His eyes flitted over to Tseng's face, lovely in the early afternoon sun, quietly reminding himself of why he had let Lazard down as he had because he would give anything to be with this man. Tseng didn't even have to ask... in fact, he didn't. It may not matter to the Head Turk in the least. However, it was just something that called to Sephiroth's inner morals somehow, just something he felt he had to do. “How are you?” He usually didn't make small talk over the phone when there was business to discuss but this was Lazard after all.

“I am well, thank you Sephiroth,” Lazard replied, smiling at the nervousness in the General’s voice. “May I ask how you have been? Are things going well with your lovers?” he asked before realizing how rude his inquiry may sound. “Oh, excuse my forwardness, I just wanted to ensure you are being treated well but I apologize if it is presumptuous of me to ask, considering our history… I mean… that all sounded so much better in my head than it did coming out of my mouth.” Lazard sighed into the phone, bringing his hand up to nervously adjust his glasses as he tried to still his tumbling thoughts. If they were even to be friends, he had to control the awkwardness Sephiroth brought forth in him.

“Not at all, I am happy to talk about it,” Sephiroth assured, appreciating the Director's frankness. “They are going rather well indeed, thank you for asking. How are things with you and Mr. Tuesti?” His fist clenched gently in his lap for lack of knowing what to do with it. It was hard for him to ask but he really did want to be Lazard's friend.

“Things are progressing favorably,” Lazard murmured, not wanting to talk about Reeve, as lying was never his strong suit. “I wanted to ask if some time in the future, we could all go out somewhere nice and have dinner together. I would like to meet Tseng and Vincent in a less formal setting and I know Reeve would like to do the same. Do you think that would be a possibility?”

Sephiroth looked at Tseng in confusion. “You would? Reeve wants to be friends too? With me? With them?” He just wasn't used to it, all the company. Before his new lovers, aside from Lazard, his life had been pretty much barren of company. Now he was blessed with an abundance all the time and it made him feel very... good.

Lazard chuckled, amused at the surprise in Sephiroth’s voice. “Of course I want to be friends with your lovers. You are important to me, therefore your lovers are important to me too. Reeve knows that I care about you so he wishes to get to know you better as well... as long as that is alright with you, of course. I don't want to pressure you into something you're not ready for.”

“No, I wish to be true friends,” Sephiroth affirmed almost eagerly. At Tseng's look that seemed to question, Sephiroth said, “Lazard, just a moment.” Placing his fingertips over the mouthpiece, the general asked his love, “Tseng, would you be interested in having dinner with Lazard and Reeve some night soon?”

“I… I would, certainly,” Tseng murmured, the surprise clear on his face. He didn’t expect such a friendly gesture from the Director of Soldier and it made his own jealous thoughts seem immature in comparison. “I am free most nights.”

Sephiroth nodded. “What night is best for you, Lazard?” He decided that he should try calling the man by his name more often, since the matter of rank and seniority had been breached ages ago by their familiarity. “We would love to. I will ask Vincent and I would also like to invite Yazoo too, if that is alright with you.”

“Yazoo? That was the youth that accompanied you to my office that day, wasn’t it?” Lazard asked, frowning at the reminder of that day. “Sephiroth, do you have a third lover now?”

“Yes... kind of,” Sephiroth hesitated. “He was already Vincent and Tseng's lover when I came in, so he is part and parcel.” Not to mention, he was the general's brother but he wanted to keep that under wraps outside of their group until he was certain that it would not get back to Professor Hojo. Part of him was uncertain. “Is that wrong?”

“Not wrong, just highly unusual. As long as you are all happy with the arrangement....” Lazard was a little stunned by the news, despite his prior knowledge that Sephiroth slept with others while their own arrangement was progressing. The way the General talked about these lovers seemed to infer it was a relationship and not just casual sex and that very nearly left him speechless. He couldn’t stop the thought that it was no wonder he had never been enough to keep Sephiroth happy.

Shaking off the thought, Lazard decided to change the direction of the conversation. “How does this Friday night sound to you for dinner?”

“Friday,” Sephiroth mouthed the word to his beloved... _his beloved_. The thought of which made him feel a bit wonderful inside as he watched Tseng nod. “Yes, Friday is fine. It was good to talk to you like this.” He smiled into the phone, happy that their impassive, everyday work personas were cast aside for the moment.

“We shall see you all on Friday then. I will call you to give you the details later in the week… and Sephiroth? It was good to talk to you too. Take care,” Lazard murmured.

“And you,” the general replied softly. It was a bit awkward but still it was nice, to have a friend in Lazard. He made sure there was nothing more his superior needed to say to Tseng and then flipped the phone shut gently, handing it back. “Thank you for agreeing to go with me, my love.”

“Any friend of yours is a friend of mine, Sephiroth,” Tseng murmured, slipping the phone into his pocket as he stood and walked around the desk, straddling the General’s legs and sitting in his lap. “Vincent should be here any minute so you can ask him about dinner yourself when he arrives,” he continued before leaning in to kiss Sephiroth slowly, deepening the kiss as he pulled his body up against the General’s chest.

“Ts-Tseng... you enjoy making new friends, don't you?” the general chuckled breathlessly as he felt that bottom on his thighs. He opened his mouth, wanting to let his lover have him as he pleased, his tongue eagerly seeking out the Head Turk's as it glided along the insides of Sephiroth's mouth.

Tseng growled, his hands coming up to fist in Sephiroth’s hair as the kiss deepened with his sudden urge to dominate the General. The whole conversation with Lazard had twisted his stomach, making him want to ensure Sephiroth wasn’t having any second thoughts about leaving Lazard. When Tseng broke the kiss to gaze down into his lover’s eyes, he whispered, “Mine,” then aggressively kissed the General again.

Sephiroth moaned into this love's mouth, overwhelmed and loving this side of their games. “Yes, yours,” he assured, his hand coming to enfold Tseng in his embrace. “Tseng, give me an order, love and I will do my best to give you command.”

“Would asking you to fuck me over the table at dinner in front of your friends on Friday night be asking too much?” Tseng said huskily, a wicked grin curling his lips as he grinded his hips down into Sephiroth’s lap.

A pleasure jolt shot through the general, causing him to groan as he gazed hazily up into his lover's face. Tseng could do things to him effortlessly that were astonishing. “How could I say no?” he wondered aloud. “You always supply me with the best fantasy material to distract myself with. You know, I don't think I could deny you anything.” He reached up to undo the clasp that kept the Head Turks locks bound but he loved to see them fall free and untamed, feel it on his skin. “You want to pull my hair a little? I don't mind. It's firmly attached and nothing could break it.”

“Careful, Seph. I might just take you up on that… get you to lay me out over the table while Lazard watches. How would you take me? Face up with my knees around my ears or on my hands and knees?” Tseng murmured, his hands pulling the General’s hair so his head tilted back, allowing the Turk to begin sucking up a mark on Sephiroth’s pale neck.

“I would want you on your back so I can see every inch of your naked skin in front of me. I would ask Yazoo to hold you in his arms, because I know he would love that, holding you, kissing you, while I watch you. I would ask Vincent to lie next to you on the table, snuggled into your side where he can see your face as well and stroke your cock... all while I gaze down on my perfect little Tseng. Before I enter you, I would ask them both to prepare you for me, feasting on your cock and loosening your tight little hole with their mouths, while I watch it all... from the comfort of my chair.” His phrases grew more broken as he started to squirm under the mouth he adored so, feeling that body tease him. “My little kittens would love doing that for us. They do love their nushi so.”

A sudden knock on the door stopped Tseng from saying anything more as he turned and glared over towards it. “Fuck,” he muttered, climbing off of Sephiroth’s lap and straightening his clothes as he realized Elena would be away from her desk on her lunch break. “Don’t move,” he ordered the General, striding over and opening it only a little so whoever it was couldn’t see inside.

“Yes?” he asked, the aggravation clear in his voice.

“Mr Tseng?” a man in a dull grey suit asked, seemingly unaffected by Tseng's dark mood.

“I am. What do you want?”

“I have a delivery for Vincent Valentine. I was instructed to deliver it here to you, his superior officer. Could you please sign here?” the man said, holding out a clipboard and a pen.

Tseng took them from him, reading quickly over the document before signing it. It was a standard legal form stating that he would ensure Vincent received the package. He handed it back and the man handed him a large white envelope before nodding and walking away. Tseng closed the door, frowning as he looked it over. Noticing the lawyer's crest on one corner of it, his heart lurched in his chest. He was familiar with the law firm as it was the one that always represented Grimoire Valentine. “Fuck,” he murmured, walking back towards Sephiroth as he chewed on his lip in worry.

The general rose to pull Tseng against his chest, lending his body for comfort. “Is everything alright, Tseng?” Obviously, this parcel was not good news but he wanted to open up conversation in case his lover needed to tell someone about it.

“It’s for Vincent from his father’s lawyers,” Tseng replied, leaning into the General’s embrace. “When we visited him, his father caught us having sex. He said he was going to disown Vincent… cut him off from the family completely. I did not think he’d really go through with it but these, I think, are the documents that show he was serious.”

“Oh, Tseng, I'm sorry,” Sephiroth said, knowing this would not be an easy thing for Vincent, who had only just calmed down from rough times they'd been having together, plus the visit itself. “Is there no way to make Mr. Valentine see reason? I know from hearing you both speak of him that he is incredibly difficult but I bet it is nothing a little intimidation with Masamune couldn't handle.”

Tseng scoffed, leaning back to look up at Sephiroth. “You have no idea. That man is a block of stone, and very rich and powerful in the political hierarchy. He acted like Vincent was a stain on his shirt before, so now… now this will be a permanent arrangement, I would say. Unfortunately, Vincent does love him, so he will not take this well. I predict he will hide it though and not discuss it, which makes it very hard to help him or give him comfort.”

“How can I help?” the general brushed a hand through Tseng's hair, leaning down to soften those tightening lips. He didn't like to see his lover so distraught.

“You can’t… not really. I'm not even sure how I can help,” Tseng replied, glancing over at the clock on the wall just as another knock sounded on the door. “That’s probably him now,” he whispered to Sephiroth, taking a step back from the General. “Enter,” he called out.

Vincent walked in smiling at Sephiroth and Tseng until he noticed the expression on his superior’s face. “What's wrong?” he asked, closing the door behind him and walking over.

“There was a delivery for you,” Tseng said, holding out the envelope reluctantly.

Vincent took it, visibly flinching when his eyes focused on the crest on the front. He didn’t open it, just stood staring at it as his expression dulled out to nothing.

“Vincent?” Tseng asked, meeting his lover's eyes when they finally looked up from the envelope.

“Do you have the details of Reno and Rude's new assignment ready for me so I can brief them?” Vincent replied flatly. Tseng could see no emotion in his lover’s red eyes, his walls well and truly in place.

Tseng grabbed the notes he had written when Lazard had called and passed them to his second in command. “It's just a simple guard mission. The President will be in Junon for two weeks and will not be going anywhere else,” Tseng answered, a hand coming up to touch Vincent’s face, only to have the younger Turk flinch away from the touch.

“Is there anything else?” Vincent murmured. Tseng was unable to speak and simply shook his head in the negative instead. “I will return when I'm done.” Tseng could only watch as he walked out of the office, stunned by the younger man’s reaction.

The general sighed. He hated watching these exchanges. He always felt for poor Vincent of course. The young man went through so much... but it was very hard to watch Tseng open himself up to be rejected like that as well. The general was also glad that Yazoo wasn't present for this one as the very same thing happened where his little brother wanted to help but there was nothing he could do. Sephiroth went to put his hand on Tseng's shoulder, wishing to hold him but not daring to in case that was not what his lover wanted. He had no idea what to say or do. This was a very hard part of human contact that he felt useless in trying to address or be of any help in. “Can I do anything for you, my love?”

“I’m tempted to ask you to go and skewer the bastard, but that would only hurt Vincent more,” Tseng muttered, running a hand through his hair. “I need to get a hold of Yazoo and warn him. The last thing he needs is to run into Vincent unawares. He’s guarding one of the Executives in their office today, as a training exercise. Would you go and tell him what happened? I have a meeting with the President in around 10 minutes so I don’t have the time.”

“Certainly, I will,” Sephiroth replied, leaning in to give Tseng another kiss and in a last minute decision, swept the man up in his arms in a tight hug, arms enfolding his love. “If you get to feeling too unhappy today, just close your eyes and remember how much I love you. If you find you need a reminder, call me after your meeting. I have a troop inspection and then a training session but they won't be long this afternoon and I should be finished in the next two hours.”

“I will remember,” Tseng mumbled into the General’s chest, hugging him back. “Thank you for your help… and support,” he added, releasing his hold enough to reach up and kiss Sephiroth gently. “I better hurry up. At least, by the end of the day the President will be in Junon for two weeks. One positive to keep in mind.” He managed to pull up a small smile for his lover before taking a step back, out of the General’s arms.

“You aren't fond of him? Isn't he the one you serve above all, my love?” The general didn't ask it crassly. He honestly thought that Tseng's loyalty and devotion to duty was for the old man. He felt a bit of relief however when it seemed his assumption might be wrong, for he didn't really like the one who held Tseng's allegiance so closely when the President clearly didn't deserve it.

“I am loyal to the Shinra corporation, not its leader right now. I know far too much to ever truly respect a man such as he,” Tseng replied, frowning but not really wanting to elaborate any further. “The Turks are just a tool to him, to be used in whatever fashion he so pleases. Do not misunderstand me, as I will follow his orders for now, I just do not like having to do so.”

A very happy general lifted Tseng off the ground to plant a few more kisses on that serious porcelain face. “I understand you perfectly,” he replied, smiling. “I'm very happy to hear it.”

Tseng couldn’t help but chuckle at Sephiroth’s enthusiasm. “Seph, put me down. I have to go and see the President and you’re wrinkling my suit,” he murmured, the affection in his voice clear. “You can pick me up later. You are coming to my place for dinner tonight, aren’t you?”

“I am,” the general agreed, setting the Head Turk down as requested. Something in him felt very wanting right now but he ignored it. “I will see you then. Good luck with him.” He raised Tseng's hand to his lips, running the inside of the man's wrist over his cheek as his lids drooped sensually and he sighed, never ready to go.

“You make it hard to leave, love,” Tseng whispered, smiling up at the General. “Do not be late tonight,” he added, reluctantly pulling his arm away and walking towards the door, giving one last glance at Sephiroth before he was out of sight.

***.***


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Sephiroth, Yazoo written by Chephren / Lazard, Vincent, Hojo, Tseng written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – Non consensual sexual act, angst, swearing, sex, non con drug use.  
>  **Summary** – Sephiroth gets called to the lab by Hojo.

Taking a deep breath, Sephiroth headed off quickly to warn his little brother in response to Tseng’s concerns. He opted not to take the elevator to approach anything on the executive level anymore. He hadn’t been there for a while and he didn’t wish to make eye contact or conversation with any that might accompany him in the cabin that high. He had learned many times that most executive could not be trusted, especially at ShinRa, to hold their own power in check once they had it. It was a rather sad observation but until someone proved him wrong, he would view it as fact, especially since they all outranked his position and could make unreasonable demands on his service. Taking the stairwell was much easier than having to worry about appearing even more fearsome and unapproachable when he really felt… small. 

When he reached the floor in question, Sephiroth swiped the master key to enter and then rounded the level room by room, his brow furrowed. He had neglected to ask Tseng the room number and he really didn’t want to engage anyone’s attention up here by poking his head into offices, whether open or closed. Rounding the second corner from the stairwell, he exhaled audibly when he saw Yazoo, looking about as bored and listless as he had the day he had guarded Sephiroth himself.

“What did I say about that face?” he chided gently, mischief in his eyes as he approached.

“Seph,” Yazoo replied in surprise, immediately stepping forward to give his brother a warm hug. Immediately though, the general could see the realization in the boy’s eyes and the tightening of his mouth as the little silver one looked from left to right and up at the hallway surveillance camera. Resigned, the youth’s shoulders sagged a bit as he regained his stiff posture.

“Good boy,” Sephiroth said approvingly with a nod. “As far as I know, it’s only video-recorded in the hallway, not audio, but one can’t be too careful.”

Yazoo’s mouth quirked to one side in displeasure as he exhaled a small puff of air through his nose. “Is something wrong?” he asked in hushed tones, his face assuming its blank expression now that he knew they might be watched.

“Your nushi asked me to come see you. Vincent has received some correspondence from home and Tseng was worried that you may come across each other when he’s upset.”

“Correspondence from home?” Yazoo repeated, his eyebrows rising. “From his father?”

“Yes, regarding the last time they spoke. There isn’t time for me to explain now, Yazoo, but I wanted to let you know that Vincent may be upset when you see him so it would be best to be mindful of what you say to each other.” 

Yazoo wanted to ask more but it was pretty clear by the way Sephiroth was so tense that he either had to leave, or he had to go to the restroom perhaps. “I see… Thank you for coming and telling me.” He stepped one foot closer to whisper. “Thanks for the distraction. I’m bored out of my mind out here. No one can come up without the proper clearance anyway.” He knew that Nushi was still keeping him as safe as possible, that it was only practice because the president was still here, not yet leaving on his trip to Junon. Once he did, Nushi would use real Turks to do the guarding and one day soon, if he did well, Yazoo would be one of them.

Sephiroth nodded silently before looking around, scanning the hallway for more cameras in his peripheral so he didn’t look directly at them. There was no one behind the scenes just now, for the now-static camera was anchored to follow them if they had an interested spectator, able to shift around on its support rod a certain set of degrees. There were two, one to monitor each side of the hall, in plain sight to let the subject know that ‘Big Brother,’ one that wasn’t Sephiroth, was watching. There could also be hidden ones but he took the gamble, hoping that the hidden surveillance would be within Tseng’s jurisdiction.

Walking over to stand directly beneath one, which was only a few feet away from where Yazoo was now, he looked at the little silver one meaningfully, motioning with his head that the boy should join him.

Yazoo looked nervous. Just that little bit away wouldn’t be abandoning his post, right? He did join his big brother though, his head tucking under the camera arm as well so that they were out of sight of both, only to have Sephiroth pin him gently to the wall. It compressed the space they took up as well as surprised a small gasp out of Yazoo. Sephiroth covered the boy’s mouth with a gloved hand.

“Not too loudly or someone will hear, love,” the general purred into the boy's ear. "I wanted to say a proper goodbye to you in as much privacy as possible without taking you away from your position.”

“I like it,” Yazoo admitted with a grin when Sephiroth let go, not too miffed at being silenced. _This_ time, anyway. “Very cloak and dagger. So… see you. Give Nushi a kiss for me.”

The general smiled. He knew he should go, having precisely 10 minutes to get to the training rooms but…. “I will… like this one.”

Taking advantage of the closeness and secrecy, Sephiroth pulled his little brother into a slow, longing kiss that spoke of his inner needs even more than he realized. As they smiled their goodbyes, the silver haired man noted his little brother’s startled blush, pleased as always when Yazoo allowed it to happen despite his conflicted feelings. 

As he took his leave and the younger resumed his post, Sephiroth set off to join his comrade-in-arms, the Red General, Genesis Rhapsodos, down in the simulator room with a handful of select recruits. Halfway to the elevator, his PHS buzzed. He frowned when he saw a number calling from somewhere within the Shinra Laboratories. 

“Sephiroth,” he answered, deadpan.

“General Sephiroth, you are required immediately by Professor Hojo. This is a priority one order,” a male’s voice drawled into the phone before the connection was cut off abruptly.

Sephiroth's stomach lurched in fear and something deep inside him sent a shock of pleasure up his spine as his prostate remembered very well what events beckoned him. The familiar feelings of shame and powerlessness also welled up.

Lazard and both his dark haired lovers had assured him that the Professor would not be allowed any more liberties with the general's body and it gave him courage. Cycling through his contact list, the general dialed Lazard's office number... but there was no answer. None on the cell either. At a loss, Sephiroth decided he would fight this and most likely be punished for his insolence but he didn't want to give any more of himself, his spawn, to these people or science anymore.

***.***

Hojo busied himself with preparing the room for Sephiroth’s arrival, going through the list of tests in his mind. Today would be quite productive, considering the President’s recent agreement that he could carry out any test he so wished on the General, as Sephiroth was not required for any missions for at least the next two weeks. Hojo was keen to try some new variants with the taking of the sperm sample, curious to see what would and would not work on the General. 

The video feed from Sephiroth’s office had been quite interesting lately. Hojo had studied the incident between the Turk second in command and his creation very carefully, fascinated by Sephiroth’s more adventurous sexual activity. He displayed the usual dominance but he seemed to be emotionally attached to the youth with the red eyes and Hojo hoped he may be able to talk the President into letting him run a few tests on the Turk in the future as well, to find the origin of the unusual eye color. But that could wait until a future date.

Pausing to check the clock on the wall, Hojo frowned. The General should be here by now.

About ten minutes later, a very determined Sephiroth entered the main antechamber, inwardly steeling himself to protest all this. Now it was just a matter of finding his small, creepy creator. Eyes darting to the usual room, he made himself move to it. The professor was of course already inside, though the man didn't look back at him. At seeing the man's back turned, the general had a strange idea. Nearing the lean form on the balls of his feet silently, Sephiroth prepared to reach around Hojo's throat to cut off his airflow, at least to ease him into a silent, short-term sleep.

“Sit down, General,” Hojo snapped, turning around and raising an eyebrow at Sephiroth’s strange expression. “The President himself gave my request a priority one clearance as he understands the importance of these tests. He also told me to remind you that you are to obey me as you would any other superior officer,” the Professor added, preparing the needle in his hands. “Do you have something to say, General?”

“I....” Sephiroth wanted to shift nervously but stubbornness forbade it. “I don't want to,” he said finally, taking one step backwards toward the door before he stood with a challenging look, frozen in place. He should run now but he didn't want to show his fear to this man, who so very much loved to see it.

“Being difficult today, I see. Well, if you will not co-operate, I will be forced to move on to other subjects of interest in my studies. There is a certain Turk who I'm very keen to draw samples from. His unusual eye color is quiet fascinating as I’ve only seen one other human with red eyes before,” Hojo murmured, watching the General intently.

“NO!” Sephiroth exclaimed, only then realizing that his desperation on the matter gave him away. “No,” he forced himself to say more calmly. “The Turks are off limits,” he insisted, putting slow and intentional emphasis on the phrase 'off limits,' pulling up his nerve to look into the professor's interested face. Quickly, he started removing his clothing, setting Masamune down in the usual place to show that he would cooperate today and every other day.

Hojo waited with a satisfied smirk, tapping the syringe impatiently in his hand. Once Sephiroth was naked and in place, he gave the injection and disposed of the needle, picking up his clipboard to write a few notes. His subject’s defense of this particular Turk was of interest, and apart from being of use as a threat to ensure the General’s co-operation, the sudden attachment was an interesting development. The latest information the Professor had received indicated that Sephiroth was dating the Head Turk, not the second in command. 

Putting aside the curiosities of Sephiroth’s love life for now, he approached the examination table and placed the electronic thermometer in the General’s ear, noting down his temperature before checking his pulse. It was a little elevated, but considering how disobedient he’d been at the beginning, that was to be expected.

“Your sudden taste for Turk is an interesting change, Sephiroth. Has there been any other changes you’ve noticed? Sleeping patterns, appetite increase or decrease… anything at all?” Hojo inquired, snapping on his gloves as he noticed the General’s pupils starting to dilate.

“The bad dreams are fewer now and I have been trying new foods lately. No change in appetite that I am aware of. Why do you find things like that notable, sir?” The professor had never seemed to care to hear about Sephiroth's dreams and still didn't seem to. Just as well... they were mostly about him anyway.

“I’m sure if I explained it to you, you wouldn’t understand anyway, General. You just lie back and let me take my samples and leave the thinking up to me,” Hojo replied condescendingly, reaching out to grab Sephiroth’s cock and enjoying how the young man jerked in surprise. “We’ll start with the normal specimens immediately as I have a few new tests we’ll be doing later,” he finished, his hand beginning to move slowly as he watched the General’s facial expressions.

Sephiroth's brow furrowed when he was met with those calculating, dark eyes. It always amazed him how turned on he got by this. Why did he allow this man so much power over him? He should be immovable. He could quell his orgasm with many of the lovers he'd taken, willing or not, and always, he could wait until they came first. With Tseng, he was comfortable to let go and just enjoy. The professor however was an expert at coaxing it out of him one way or another with his hands. When it came to those eyes on the other hand, they made Sephiroth blush and tremble, made him feel deeply vulnerable, ever since he was a little boy.

Hojo was not a person one could easily lie to... was not a person that he could fool or dazzle. He could see right through the general and it made him feel... good, Shiva help him. Then, instead of holding him like Lazard had, like Tseng did now, the professor let him fall uselessly to the floor and then whisked the proof of his shame away to parts unknown to do Goddess-knew-what with it. There had been times when the general was younger, when he was not a general, in which he had wanted to break down and ask the man to hold him, to rescue him when he felt so overwhelmingly fragile.

Sephiroth watched as intensely as he was able, for he accepted the man's challenge. As the strokes became firmer and more powerful, he couldn't help but let his lids droop hazily as he subtly chewed the corner of the bottom of his lip from the inside, trying to stifle a moan.

Hojo watched, fascinated at how submissive the General was in the laboratory, when he was always the dominate one outside of it. While keeping eye contact, his other hand dipped into the jar of lubricant and he rubbed it between his gloved fingers.

“Spread your legs,” he commanded, breaking eye contact to glance down at his hand moving over Sephiroth’s cock. “Actually, I think today we’ll put them up in the stirrups to make it easier for me to get a sample. I’m sure with your flexibility, that shouldn’t be a problem.”

Oh gods, that bit was always so embarrassing, to be spread wide for Hojo's eyes. The general's eyes rolled back slightly and he curled his fingers tightly around the sterile mattress for support as he dutifully lifted his legs so that his knees were against his chest. Then he had to part them to find the stirrup on either side. They were placed very high up on the table but he didn't know any different. This setup was made to keep him humble... pliant... manageable. When he felt the cool air on his most private areas, he couldn't help it. He turned his head to the side so that his bangs fell into his face to protect himself. It was blatantly obvious though how hard he already was with the anticipation, his traitorous cock stiffly lying upwards against his belly.

“Good,” Hojo murmured, moving down so he was now between the young man’s legs, looking over the perfect genitalia before him. He retrieved more lubricant, spreading it over both hands before one resumed its stroking and the other moved to rub over Sephiroth’s sphincter. Smirking, he pushed a finger inside, eyes back on the General’s face as the young man tried to hide under his hair. When the muscle accepted the intrusion easily, he added a second digit, speeding up the movements of both hands. “Hmmm… you aren’t as tight as you usually are. I’m glad you’ve decided to co-operate fully today. Tell me, do you let any of the Turks do this to you?”

“Mmhn,” Sephiroth affirmed, quite by accident, as his cock gave one violent twitch. He had his eyes clamped shut but something inside him, some dark, twisted thing, called to him, tempted him to open them and watch his creator through a curtain of silver strands. The professor was still watching him... as if he could see everything the general was feeling, hear everything Sephiroth was thinking. How did he do that? As he felt one of the almost-pointy fingertips slide along his inner wall, the general's hips automatically pressed downward as if he wanted to ride it. No... not now. He had only indulged himself in those fantasies because he thought he would never come back down here again. Now it would no longer be a secret...

“That must explain your increased responses,” Hojo muttered, glancing up towards the door as he heard it beep in acceptance of a keycard. He didn’t even slow his hands, interested in how the interruption would affect the general’s arousal.

When the door slid open to reveal the President’s bastard son, Lazard, Hojo did raise an eyebrow in surprise. Sephiroth’s muscles tightened around Hojo's fingers, forcing the professor to pause momentarily as he stared at the Director of Soldier. “What are you doing in my Laboratory?” he asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

Lazard stared, mouth open for a moment before Hojo’s words jolted him out of his shocked state. “I am here to collect the General. The President has requested his presence immediately and sent me in person to retrieve him,” Lazard said, managing to keep his voice mostly even as his eyes locked onto Hojo’s.

“Can it not wait five minutes? I am in the middle of taking a sample,” Hojo complained, giving Sephiroth’s penis a couple of strokes just so he could watch how Lazard’s eyes flicked over to watch before he managed to pull them back to the Professor’s. _With his expression of interest, it appears it was the General and not the Director who broke off their previous arrangement_ , Hojo mused to himself curiously.

“No it can not. The President demands his attendance immediately,” Lazard insisted, hating himself for being a little turned on by the sight of Sephiroth being molested by Hojo.

“The President will be hearing from me about this!” Hojo hissed, taking his hands away from the General’s body. “How am I supposed to get my research completed with interruptions such as this? There is no respect for my work and its importance within these walls!” he continued to rant, pulling off his latex gloves and throwing them in a nearby trashcan before storming out of the room.

Lazard took a deep breath, rushing over to Sephiroth’s side as his hand came out to brush the hair out of the General’s face. “Sephiroth, are you alright? I’m sorry I wasn’t here earlier to stop this… goddess, I’m so sorry.”

“Laz... ard,” Sephiroth's eyes closed, humiliated at Lazard seeing him this way. It wasn't all bad though, just too personal. It was hard for him to know that his former lover could see how much his body loved this treatment, loved to be made to feel small and fragile. It was a fact that he himself was having great difficulty coming to terms with and had never entertained until he had grown close to Tseng. His fingers stayed tightly curled around the mechanical bed, his eyes unable to look away from Lazard's concerned face. Part of him wanted to thunder at Lazard, demanding his ex-lover look away. Part of him wanted to beg... and the rest of him wanted to be looked at this way, more than he could fathom. His body anguished in the loss of those exploring hands, which had brought him so very close. “I can't meet the president like this,” he whispered, traces of the child he'd lost coming out.

“You don’t have to. I was lying about the President,” Lazard murmured softly, reluctantly pulling his hand away and turning to collect Sephiroth’s clothes. “We have to get you out of here before Hojo discovers my deception. Can you get your legs down or do you need my help?” he asked, hands nervously fisting in the General’s leathers as he looked back at his ex-lover’s face, unable to hide all the worry running through his mind. He had promised Sephiroth that he would never have to go through this again and he had failed, monumentally, in keeping his promise. His arousal at the sight of Sephiroth being molested left him feeling so guilty.

Sephiroth moved his feet in the stirrups but he had pushed them in so deep in his frenzied state that he was in up to his arch inside the metal support. His body felt weaker too... not as sluggish as usual though. Hojo had only been able to give him one set of injections so far. “Will you help me... please?” It was pathetic, the one he had worked so hard to impress for so long, seeing him at far less than his best.

Lazard swallowed, trying to push down his perverted thoughts as he gently put his gloved hands around one of Sephiroth’s legs and guided it out of the stirrup, laying it gently on the table before walking around to do the same with the other. His eyes keep glancing to the General’s cock, still erect and leaking as it rested on his belly and his urge to reach out and touch it only added to his shame. “I am so sorry, Sephiroth. This is all my fault and I hope you can forgive me one day for failing to protect you,” he murmured as he moved down to slip the General’s pants over his feet, pulling them up to his knees before pausing and looking away with a flinch as his cock twitched in his pants. Goddess, I’m so sick, he berated himself, trying to slow his breaths. “Can you pull them up the rest of the way or do you need me to do it?” he asked.

“Can you do it? I'm sorry.” Sephiroth let his hair fall in his face again because he wasn't used to having to ask, let alone having to rely on anyone else. The last time, he'd not had to ask Tseng and he'd had no choice... his brain worked nowhere near as fast as he did now. “I'm under tranquilizers and most probably other things as well. I would never ask you to cater to me so otherwise. I'm sorry to be so weak for you, Lazard. I want to be strong for you. Your... SOLDIER.” It was one of the only things that had kept him going when he and Lazard had become close and it had been enough for a while until the day that he had wanted to be more than just that, just a SOLDIER.

“Please don't apologize, Sephiroth,” Lazard mumbled, hands fumbling as he worked the pants up fully, the general helping by lifting his hips. Once they were up, he moved to pull up the zipper only to stop, his hands trembling as they hovered over the General’s cock. “I… I have to touch you to make sure the zipper doesn’t catch on your… on your…,” he stuttered, face blushing red as his voice failed him.

“I don't mind.” Sephiroth's eyes hooded as he watched Lazard, indulging himself in sensation. He might be inept and a weakling right now but he was still a tremendous pervert. He always had loved that sweet blush on the blond's face and he was pleased to see it again. The best he could manage was a small push of his hips to signal that it was alright, his cock nudging one of the director's hands. “Can you tuck me in safely then?”

“Goddess,” Lazard whispered to himself, biting his lip as he laid one hand along the length of Sephiroth’s cock, holding it down as the other pulled up the zipper. With the General so erect, he found his hand almost stuck tight, pressed firmly between the leather and his ex-lover's shaft. He wriggled it out as gently as possible, his face blushing so much he was beginning to feel a little light headed. 

Not meeting Sephiroth’s eyes, he helped him into a sitting position and assisted him to pull on his coat before remembering the harness. “I will carry the harness as we are running out of time,” he mumbled, hooking it over one arm as he maneuvered one of the General’s arms over his shoulder. “Lean on me.”

They moved quickly, Sephiroth's eyes nervously shifting around for any signs of the professor. He let his head rest against Lazard's once they reached the elevator, his body sagging against the smaller man. It was humiliating and painful though, the way his former lover couldn't look at him anymore. Sooner or later, the general couldn't stand it any longer. “I've lost your respect, haven't I? Well, I don't blame you, Lazard... I too am having troubles facing who I truly am.”

“What in the world would make you think that? I assure you, my respect for you is unchanged. It is not your fault you are forced to go through such a traumatic experience,” Lazard retorted, frowning at the opposite wall of the elevator as he continued to try and ignore his body’s reaction to Sephiroth being so close. His arms loosened a little around the General’s waist as he tried to get a little more distance.

A jolt sent Sephiroth stumbling and he gasped as his body tumbled face first into Lazard. There was a shared 'oof' and they both hovered there like that, bodies touching and Sephiroth could smell Lazard's hair. The man was always so pristinely clean and manicured. Small chills ran up his spine and he let his eyes wander down the man's cravated chest.

In the back of his mind, Lazard realized the elevator had stopped moving but he was too stunned with Sephiroth against him to move at the moment. The General smelt so very good, a familiar scent with a musky edge from Hojo’s manipulations. “Are you alright?” he managed to murmur, just before a voice sounded over the speaker in the elevator.

 _'The Shinra Corporation apologizes for the temporary power failure and would like to assure all employees that the problem will be rectified as soon as possible.'_

_Shit_ , Lazard thought to himself, closing his eyes in frustration as he cursed the power failure's timing.

“No, I'm not alright,” the general replied. “I feel strange and my body hurts. It's all very inconvenient.” He had his cock pressed firmly against Lazard's hip. It was a delicious little hip that Sephiroth had enjoyed nibbling when the man was naked in front of him... and suddenly he noticed the blond's own member erect under his suit jacket. “I was so very close.” Absently, as he remembered how good things had felt only moments ago, he pressed his own hips forward in a slow grind so that he might feel more of the smaller man's body and quench his burning need. “Forgive me,” he whispered. “I'm....”

Lazard whimpered before he could stop himself, his fingers tightening on Sephiroth’s waist as the General pushed against him. He should be pushing him away, but instead he pulled him closer, biting down on his lip as his forehead fell forward to rest against Sephiroth’s shoulder. It felt so good, so right, just like it always had before the General had found somebody else and left him behind. One of his hands had slipped down to squeeze that leather clad backside before Lazard even realized what he was doing, his blood pounding in his ears at the feel of what he’d missed so much over the past weeks.

Sephiroth closed his eyes, reveling in the feelings overtaking him. He weakly ran the palms of his hands over the outsides of Lazard's hips and thighs as he purred at the squeeze. His arousal had been put in suspended animation and it wouldn't take much but it was torturous to remain this way. His hand slipped down between them to cup the blond's groin, his thumb tracing over it lazily. “So... close,” he whispered, his tongue slipping out to trace Lazard's earshell wetly.

“S-Seph,” Lazard moaned, pushing into the hand on his cock. This was wrong, so very, very wrong and the Director knew it, despite how right it felt. For once in his life he ignored his brain and let his body take over, his inner voice whispering that Sephiroth needed this, especially after how he had been drugged and aroused and then left with no release. “Tell me what you want,” he whispered, body moving slowly against the General’s as he let the weapons harness he was holding fall to the floor. “This one time I will give you whatever you desire.”

“I desire... so much,” Sephiroth breathed against a warm neck, his eyes closed in almost desperation. “Right now... I need... release.” His hands fumbled with the fastenings on the front of Lazard's slacks and pushed them down so he could see the rosy flesh peek out at him from underneath the man's suit coat. “Naked... please.”

Lazard toed off his shoes and kicked his pants away as he shrugged off his jacket, his hands making quick work of getting everything else off as he tried not to think about the fact he was now naked in an elevator that could start moving again at any time. Well, naked except for his socks and there was no way he was stopping to remove them. He huddled back against the General, mind spinning in shock at what he was doing and so very turned on now that he hoped Sephiroth wouldn’t ask for anything too strange. In his present state of guilty arousal, he knew he would agree to anything. “Seph,” he whispered, lips finding the young man’s pale neck and lightly kissing it.

“Lazard,” Sephiroth breathed. He hadn't the strength to hold the man up in his arms, though he very much wanted to. “Turn around, little one.” Only then, he noticed his glove wasn't on but it was of no consequence. “I need inside you.”

Doing as he was asked, Lazard put both hands onto the wall of the elevator, glancing back over his shoulder at the General. There was no lube and he’d never had sex without it before... but he wanted this to happen too much to say no. Considering how he was responsible for Sephiroth's present state, it was the least he could do... something he wouldn't fail at, a kind of restitution in a way. “Take what you need,” he murmured, turning his face back towards the wall and resting his forehead on the cool surface.

Sephiroth leaned forward slowly in his pleasured haze, pressing his lips against his lover's back, running his slick tongue over the soft skin there. His finger pushed inside, feeling around liberally. “So tight... I can hardly wait.” He didn't wait long before he slipped in more and he finally curled three inside the tight channel. “Tell me when you are ready for me.”

Lazard was biting his bottom lip so hard he was sure it would bleed soon. “Seph, just do it,” he mumbled. His thoughts of how wrong this was were still losing to how good it felt to have Sephiroth’s attentions on him again. With no lubrication, he could feel every ridge and crease of the general’s fingers and they did hurt, despite how gentle the other was trying to be. The mere thought of what Sephiroth’s cock would feel like had him panicking a little but he fought the urge to call for it to stop and breathed in deep, trying to relax as much as possible.

“Yes,” the general hummed absently. As he withdrew his fingers, he wiped the tip of his cock to gather some more precome on his fingers, lining the man's entrance up and feeling around inside some more. Finally, he guided his tip to the taut muscle and started to push, his arms lacing around the man's body.

Gasping for breath, Lazard desperately tried to stay relaxed as Sephiroth pushed inside. It was painful, but it wasn’t a level he couldn’t withstand. He breathed in deeply, even pushing back a little as he wanted the uncomfortable burning stretch over with. Once Sephiroth stilled, fully inside, Lazard opened his eyes to stare at his own gloved hands on the wall before his eyes. He’d forgotten all about the gloves... and the realization that he was standing in an elevator with a cock up his ass, only clothed in socks and gloves, made him smile a little.

 _Sephiroth…_

Lazard had missed him so much and hated himself for never appreciating him enough when he had him. It didn’t matter anymore what had gone wrong, as he’d had his chance and missed it, but now, right now, the General was with him one last time and he was going to enjoy it no matter the discomfort, even if he was going to hell for not saying no to the young man while he was drugged.

“Seph… please move. I need to feel you, moving inside of me again,” he murmured as his own hips began to rotate a little.

Sephiroth did as he was asked, starting a slow rhythm, his cock thrusting into Lazard's tight, velvety channel. A soft moan escaped him when he heard the sound of his name on soft, pink lips. “I wish I could see your face... too weak.” He bit down on the man's strong shoulder, his hand slipping down to caress his lover's shaft.

Moaning from a mixture of pleasure and pain, Lazard moved in time against Sephiroth’s thrusts as he thanked the gods the General couldn’t see his face right now. There was too much emotion there, too many things he didn’t want the young man to see. “Seph… oh Gaia, please go faster, Seph,” he begged, eyes locked on the wall in front as he memorized every sound that Sephiroth made.

“I'm close....” Sephiroth was uncoordinated as he angled his way around inside. He found the tiny bundle of nerves and struck it endlessly as he picked up speed. He moaned as he felt the flesh of his cock rubbing them both back and forth deep within. It felt so good... so perfect... and his rapture built by leaps and bounds inside him.

“Yes… oh, goddess,” Lazard hissed, his gloved hands sliding around on the wall as he fought for a hold with the added movement from Sephiroth. The General’s was lifting him off the ground a little with each thrust and the constant hits to his prostate coupled with the expert strokes on his cock had made him forget about any pain, pleasure being the only thing he could feel now. Arching back, he climaxed, desperately gasping for air as his whole body tensed.

The sweet little moans, the very sounds of their coupling, took Sephiroth to another place. He was so wonderfully blissful right now that he let himself go, eyes closing. “Tse... Tseng...,” he gasped and whimpered softly as he felt himself spill into the lithe body in his arms.

Lazard whimpered, the feeling of Sephiroth filling him completely ruined by that one name. It hurt, more than it should considering he was well aware of the General’s feelings for the Head Turk. His breath hitched as he held back the tears that wanted to fall. He would not cry now, determined to at least hold on to some remnant of his dignity in the shameful circumstances. After all, this was all he really deserved for sleeping with Sephiroth when the young man was drugged and in love with someone else.

Coming down from his ecstasy, Sephiroth hummed as he yearned to look into his beloved's eyes. He nuzzled that ivory neck, finally noticing when he opened his eyes that he wasn't surrounded by the dark silky curtain of the Head Turk's hair. Shorter, finer blond strands tickled his noise and groggily, he opened his eyes and pushed himself off to rest on his elbow against the cool metal wall. 

“Lazard,” he said in slow anguish. “Please forgive me... I must have lost my head. I didn't mean to do that to you... I thought... I was fantasizing...” His brow furrowed when he saw the tensed muscles of the other man's back and lifted a hand shakily to touch him.

“Please, just don’t say anymore,” Lazard insisted, wishing to be anywhere but here right now. “I know how you feel about him.” Sighing, Lazard bent down and retrieved his underwear and pants, pulling them up before running his hand through his hair as he tried to ignore the feeling of something leaking down his thighs. Sephiroth’s words stung, almost as much as his backside did.

“Yes, but I never wish to hurt you... I did... I am sorry... that I couldn't just wait until I was certain I was alone.” The general leaned forward so that he fell onto Lazard. This way, the man would have to deal with him. “Please don't leave me. I don't know what I would do without you in my life, Lazard.”

“Damn it, Sephiroth,” Lazard muttered, his hands automatically holding the general upright. “Can I at least finish getting dressed? I am sure my present state would be highly entertaining to many here at Shinra but I would prefer to be clothed when this tin box decides to move again. We are friends. I thought I already made that clear,” he added, not wanting to upset the General any further. After all, he knew this was not Sephiroth’s fault, but his own.

Sephiroth quieted. He knew what the man had said about being friends but then, this hadn't happened yet. “I do think about you... sometimes when I'm alone... like that,” he said simply. He fumbled with his own trousers to try and shut them a couple of times unsuccessfully, before giving up and simply tucking his cock down one pant leg. His body was so hunched, his coat covering him a little this way and he couldn’t bring himself to ask his superior for help again, not after his terrible folly. He felt even worse now than when he had left the lab. At least then, he hadn't personally hurt anyone.

“Do not say things like that!” Lazard snapped, walking over to retrieve his other clothes and start putting them on. It was getting too hard to hide the pain, and he prayed the elevator would start moving again. Glancing over to catch the expression on the General's face, he took a deep breath and tried to explain. “You may think comments like that help, but they only make things harder for me. Please, I understand what this was, very clearly, so may we just drop the subject and move on now?”

Sephiroth nodded but it didn't make him feel any better. He decided that he needed to stop lamenting the loss of his blond lover. The only reason it seemed like fantasy was because he had spent enough time doing it in the first place. He didn't know what to do now, where to look, what to say anymore. He mentally berated himself for being so clumsy and careless.

Wanting to desperately change the subject and pretend the last few minutes hadn’t happened at all, Lazard straightened his clothes and put on a brave face. “I should inform you that I am taking you to Tseng’s apartment from here. I could not contact him on the phone but I managed to contact his second in command who will be waiting by the elevator for us. Valentine is another of your lovers, I believe?”

Sephiroth nodded. He didn't want Lazard to help him anymore, wanted to let the man go in peace. “How did you know what was happening just then? How did you know... I was there again?”

“After you told me what Hojo had been doing to you, I organized for one of the staff in the laboratory to inform me any time you were taken there,” Lazard replied, glancing over at the General. “I told you I would end these visits and I plan to. The President has been refusing to see me up to this point, but I am sure after he hears from Hojo, I will finally get the chance to bring it up with him.”

Nodding again, Sephiroth lowered his head in shame. Lazard was doing so much to save him and how had the general repaid him? By taking what he wanted in the moment... just like he had with past flings. “Thank you,” was all he could manage as he stared at the floor. He was truly wretched and he would have to tell Tseng what he had done when he saw him. “You are too kind to me.”

“Well, it's about time someone from my family was,” Lazard murmured, the sudden jolt of the elevator moving once more ending the conversation as the blonde picked up the discarded weapons harness and turned back to watching the numbers count up to their destination.

***.***

Vincent waited impatiently by the elevator, frowning at the timing of the latest power failure. He remembered how the General was after his last visit to Hojo and the thought of the smaller blond Director of Soldier being stuck for so long in such a confined space with Sephiroth... well, it had his mind thinking up things he’d rather not ponder. Vincent could only hope that Lazard had managed to get the General out before Hojo had managed to inject him with anything.

“We’re still all clear,” Elena’s voice spoke through the communicator in his ear, jolting the Turk out of his musings. “And I just heard the power should be back on any minute, Sir.” 

“Thank you, Elena,” Vincent responded, relieved that he’d managed to find Elena and another trainee Turk on such short notice. Both were insuring the hallway stayed clear so nobody would see Sephiroth on his way to Tseng’s apartment, just in case he had already been drugged. 

As the time clicked by, Vincent’s nerves increased until finally, he heard the noises of the power coming back on, air conditioners humming back to life and the lift moving once more. When it finally stopped and the doors opened, the first thing Vincent noticed was the smell of sex and he somehow managed to show no reaction to it.

“Sephiroth?” Vincent asked, putting out a hand to beckon the other to him, as the General was not moving from his position against the wall.

The general raised his head finally when he heard Vincent's soft, rumbling voice. It was a welcome sound and something about the way his lover seemed to welcome him made Sephiroth's heart relax a great deal from the deep feelings of pain over his thoughtlessly cruel treatment of Lazard. He was still rather uncoordinated but Sephiroth's face brightened as he leaned toward the man and let his feet follow after.

Vincent managed to murmur the General’s name once more as he stumbled towards him, catching Sephiroth in his arms and holding him upright as he nuzzled Vincent’s neck, making the Turk’s face blush. He glanced over at Lazard who was watching with hurt clear in his eyes and he couldn’t stop the frown that fell over his face.

“Director, Sir. Are you alright?” Vincent asked, noticing the mused hair of the usually immaculately groomed man.

“I am fine. It is the General who you should be concerned about. Please tell Tseng I will call him later to discuss today’s events,” the blonde said, eyes not meeting Vincent’s as he passed over Sephiroth's weapon harness.

“I will, Sir. Thank you for… this,” Vincent said softly, watching Lazard shut his eyes as the doors closed. Something had happened in the lift and the Turk would work out what it was… as soon as he got the General out of the hallway.

“Come on, Seph. Let’s get you to Tseng’s apartment,” he whispered into Sephiroth’s ear.

“Vincent,” Sephiroth whispered lowly. “Thank you for coming... for watching over me.” He didn't like leaning on others but his pride was a large factor in all of this. He was too proud to crawl to where he must go. Lazard should have left him there in the lab... but he didn't.

“No need for thanks,” Vincent murmured, supporting the General as they made their way down the hall to Tseng’s apartment. When they reached the door, he keyed in the override code and helped Sephiroth inside and to Tseng’s bedroom, lowering Sephiroth onto the sheets.

“Elena. The parcel has been received and delivered. Please go and wait for the boss to finish and send him here when he does,” Vincent spoke into the communicator, removing it from his ear and turning it off once Elena confirmed her orders.

“Is there anything I can get you?” he asked the General, looking down at him.

“No,” Sephiroth answered gratefully. “Please, come here, Vincent. Stay... with me.” It was spoken declaratively but it was gentle and not an order. He slowly moved his arm to the side, wanting to curl it around the young man's body if Vincent did choose to stay with him, knowing the man was having just as rough a day so far. He flinched as his stupid arm gave one violent unexpected jerk.

Vincent was going to decline, as he would rather be alone right now with his worry over that damn envelope from his father’s lawyers still sitting on his coffee table at home, unopened and haunting his thoughts. The sudden harsh movement of Sephiroth’s arm had him forgetting it though, as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “Are you alright? What did he give you this time?” he asked, both hands taking the outreached arm and rubbing it gently.

“Only his first mixture... which has definite tranquilizers... and at least one libido enhancer that I know of to keep my body willing... and obedient. Lazard arrived before we finished the first collection so he didn't have the chance to inject more than once and... the first one or two never involve mako.” Sephiroth was nervous and guilty. He knew he should just tell Vincent outright what had happened but he felt very ashamed under Vincent's intense gaze. The man's eyes were very kind now but it was those beautiful red eyes that made Sephiroth feel that he was too tainted and selfish to be looked at by the young Turk now.

Vincent nodded, hands still gently massaging the General’s arm distractedly. He knew he had to ask Sephiroth what happened in the lift now, before the drugs wore off, as he may not remember later, but the General looked so vulnerable and weak that it pulled at his heart strings to do so.

“Seph, I have to ask you what happened in the elevator. Lazard looked upset and…,” he said softly, voice trailing off as he looked away.

“I have hurt him, Vincent,” Sephiroth replied, forcing himself to look at his young lover's face, to own up to what he had done. He owed Lazard that much at least. “Were you aware that Lazard... was my long-time lover before Tseng?”

“I was not aware… b-but you hurt him?” Vincent stuttered, eyes coming back to meet with Sephiroth’s as he frowned. “You didn’t force yourself on him, did you?” he asked, wincing at his own words. Usually he would never even ask, but the smell in the elevator and the General’s drugged state led him to fear the worst.

Sephiroth said nothing at first but then he nodded slowly once and said, “I did. I needed release so badly that I wasn't thinking... about him or his feelings. He let me but then, I called Tseng's name....” The general would have reached up to cover his face with his hands if he could have, would have turned away if he could have but the majority of him felt he needed to take whatever shame and punishment he deserved with grace like a warrior to atone for what he had done to Lazard.

“Goddess,” Vincent muttered, releasing Sephiroth’s arm to nervously twist his fingers in his own lap. “Seph, he’s the Director of Soldier, not to mention the President’s son… fuck.” He needed Tseng right now as he had no idea how to handle the whole mess. “Tseng will be here soon and he’ll know what to do… he always knows what to do, so don’t worry. Tseng will fix it.” Vincent had the urge to go after Lazard and make sure he was alright, but he couldn’t leave Sephiroth alone in this condition.

“Please, will you punish me, Vince? Please make me pay for what I have done?” Shakily, he moved his hand down to touch Vincent's, which lay in the man's lap. He knew the youth would understand this. “I feel terrible about it and Lazard is hurting because of me.”

“It's not my place to punish you,” Vincent whispered, as he raised a hand to run through his hair. “You need to tell Tseng what happened. Ask for his forgiveness and punishment. I… I don’t… I can’t…,” he answered, standing up and beginning to pace the floor. It was all beginning to be too much for him to handle today, too many problems that he had no power to fix. Flicking open his phone, he dialed Tseng’s number and still got no response, snapping the phone closed with a curse as he shoved it back in his pocket.

Sephiroth noticed that Vincent was starting to freak out. “Okay... okay... Jun, please, come lie with me. Let me hold you and I promise, I will ask Tseng later. I won't ask again... I'm sorry.” He watched Vincent imploringly. He wanted to comfort as much as he wanted to be punished. “Tomcat,” he murmured lowly, his hand turning over slowly, beckoning the dark haired man.

Vincent stopped pacing to look at Sephiroth, the offer so tempting as he gazed at the General. He wanted to be held, so very much right now, but did he really deserve it, especially when it was Sephiroth that was suffering and needed the comfort more, not him. “I…,” he began, taking a step towards the bed when his phone rang and he stopped, instead plucking the device out of his pocket. “Yes?”

“Vincent, is he safe?” Tseng's voice asked, relief washing over the youngest Turk.

“Yes. Are you on your way?” Vincent asked, eyes flicking over to the General.

“I’m in the lift now. See you in a minute,” the head Turk responded, disconnecting the call. Vincent sighed, closing the phone and putting it back in his pocket before turning to Sephiroth. 

“He’ll be here in a minute. I need to do something. Seph, will you be alright here on your own until he gets here?”

Sephiroth inwardly sighed and nodded. Vincent seemed determined to bear his burden alone and though it was admirable in a warrior, it made it impossible to help him. The general knew that he was also guilty of this trait but he had become much more vulnerable recently. He didn't know what to say except one last try. “Please come back here later.”

“I will be back later and while I’m out, I will bring Yazoo up to date on what's going on as well,” Vincent said, walking over to the bed to lean down and caress one side of Sephiroth’s face with his hand. “I'm sorry that I have been so little help to you.”

“Don't worry, Vincent,” the general said, hoping to soothe. “If it's not your place to punish me... then it's certainly not my place to ask you. Be well and please... do come back.” He moved his head to kiss the tips of Vincent's fingers hovering near.

Vincent smiled at the General, nodding before reluctantly pulling his hand away and leaving. He may have failed Sephiroth in person, but there was something he could do for the older man now, as long as Tseng didn’t catch him first.

***.***


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Sephiroth, Yazoo written by Chephren / Lazard, Vincent, Tseng, Rufus, Reeve, written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – swearing, angst.  
>  **Summary** – Sephiroth confesses

Lazard headed straight to his own apartment to shower and change his clothes, trying not to think about what had occurred in the elevator. He knew the President would call for him soon and he had to be prepared, mentally and emotionally. Lazard may only be his bastard son, but he was sure he held enough power to stop the unnecessary experiments on Sephiroth. After all, the General was supposed to be Shinra’s greatest assets, not a lab rat for Hojo’s amusement.

The sudden knock on his door made him jump and he shook his head at his nervousness. He had to get himself under control before that call came through. Answering the door, he blinked in surprise to find Vincent Valentine there looking as nervous as he himself felt. “May I help you?” he asked when the young man didn’t speak.

“I wanted to check to see if you were alright. I… I brought this,” Vincent said, holding up a cure materia and casting a heal at the Director before he had a chance to object.

Lazard gave a small gasp as the heal spell washed over him, eyes wide as the pain from his backside thankfully disappeared. He continued to stare as the young man put the materia back in his pocket, eyes that were a deep red in color looking up and meeting his own.

“I am sorry for Sephiroth’s behavior. If there is anything I can do to make up for his actions, you have only to ask,” Vincent murmured, back straightening as he spoke.

“You are one of his lovers, correct?” Lazard finally managed to ask, tilting his head to one side a little as the young man nodded. “Firstly, thank you for the healing. Secondly, I do understand why the General acted as he did, so there is no need for any kind of recompense. I would simply ask that you and your fellow Turks take good care of him and protect him while I try and ensure these visits to Hojo’s laboratory end.”

“Of course, we will do whatever we can,” Vincent answered, bowing his head to the Director of Soldier. Lazard’s phone began to ring and he watched as the blond answered it, noticing how his hand trembled on the device as he held it to his ear.

“Yes… yes. Tell the President I am on my way,” Lazard said into the phone before disconnecting the call. “I am sorry, Vincent, but I have been summoned to see the President.”

“Is it because you took Sephiroth from the labs?” Vincent asked, meeting the blond’s eyes.

“Yes, but it is a meeting I have been trying to organize for weeks, so it is not necessarily a bad thing,” Lazard responded, grabbing his coat from just inside the door as the Turk took a few steps back to give him the room to exit his apartment.

“Are you sure there is nothing I can do for you?” Vincent asked again, feeling helpless once more as he watched others take steps to protect his lover. Lazard looked so delicate and was hiding how upset he really was but there was nothing he could do for the other man but offer his assistance.

Lazard paused, turning towards him with a smile. “If you are not too busy right now, could I impose on you to take a message to Reeve Tuesti, the head of Urban Planning? I was supposed to meet him for lunch in fifteen minutes and I do not wish to worry him unnecessarily.”

Vincent nodded, controlling the urge to ask if Reeve was the Director’s new partner since he split with Sephiroth. “I will go and inform him immediately. Good luck with the President, Sir.”

“Thank you, Vincent. And thank you for the healing as well,” Lazard said, bowing a little in farewell as he walked off down the hall, relieved to be rid of the physical reminders of the incident with Sephiroth. It was nice to have one less thing to worry about at least.

**.**

Tseng walked into his apartment and straight to his bedroom, relief washing over him when his eyes fell on Sephiroth in his bed. “Love, how are you?” he asked, moving immediately to sit on the bed and pull the General into his arms.

Sephiroth's breathing sped up and his heart started to pound as he felt the warm embrace of the one he treasured most. “Tseng... please, I need to tell you something that I've done that... won't make you happy.” He wanted to just enjoy Tseng's touch and be happy himself. However, he couldn't until he knew the air was clear, that his punishment had been duly served and that the one he loved knew the truth about him. He could imagine the Head Turk slipping away from him even before he began.

“Surely whatever it is can wait,” Tseng replied, pulling back enough to raise a hand and tuck a strand on silver hair behind the General’s ear. “After what you've been through, you should be resting.”

“I love you so much and... I want you to know the truth,” Sephiroth sighed, reveling in the feel of Tseng's hands on him. “When Lazard came to get me, I was so full of desire and need that... I took him in the elevator. I needed to tell you. I need to be punished... for what I have done.”

Tseng stared, running what Sephiroth had just said over in his head. “You… you fucked Lazard in the elevator?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Yes.” Sephiroth felt a cold grip on his heart as he looked up at those shocked brown orbs, which he often took so much comfort in. “When I reached my peak, I forgot that I wasn't dreaming and I... called out your name. I have hurt him... and now... have I hurt you?” he finished in slow realization. Why couldn’t he control himself better? Now that it had happened, why couldn't he keep his honesty in check? Why couldn't he just have remained quiet? His twisted sense of morality wouldn't allow it but to know that he might hurt Tseng too...

“Of course it hurts me too. How exactly did you expect me to feel?” Tseng responded, frowning at the General. “I thought you had ended things with Lazard. Do you still want to be with him? Or were you just using him as the closest body?” Tseng wasn’t sure which was worse.

Sephiroth didn't answer at first, his brain struggling to think it over. He had only acted on impulse and let his desire cloud him. Finally, he said, “Maybe both. I felt great regret. I am certain I hurt him today with my actions… and Tseng, I believe I do… still want him. Towards the end of his and my arrangement, he was so interested in Mr. Tuesti… and that man is so good for him that I never thought I… would ever have a real chance. When I met you... and it was me you wanted more from... I thought to stop fucking him was the right thing to do... that he wouldn't really care if he had someone else. I find myself wanting to soothe away all the hurt I have caused him... but you are the one I love... and I would do anything to make you happy. This thing today... was a mistake. I want you to punish me as you see fit.” Part of him wanted to run, to impale himself on Masamune, to escape. However, this was what he deserved.

“How did he react to you calling him by my name?” Tseng asked as he tried to line up all the facts in his head, his Turk instincts kicking in as his emotions swirled in the background of his mind.

“In the moment, I can't remember, but when I came back and realized it was him and not you in my arms... he didn't want to talk about anything anymore, said he was still my friend but.... He stayed with me when it was clear he wanted to go away from me... I don't think we're going to be friends anymore,” Sephiroth said, his expression falling and his head tipping forward to let his hair hide what he was feeling. He was a destructive force and he had hurt two people now that had let him close to them. Hurting others was all he seemed to be capable of aside from fucking them.

Tseng sighed, watching Sephiroth wearily. “Rest now. We will discuss this further when the drugs have worn off. I will make some calls and see if I can repair some of the damage in the meantime.” Tseng’s plans to stop Hojo were not progressing well on their own and they needed all the help they could get at this point. Lazard would be a valuable ally, if he was willing to forgive Sephiroth for this transgression. His own personal feelings could wait for now, his emotions on the matter too raw in the moment.

Sighing, Sephiroth nodded and turned back to look at Tseng. He wanted to tell them to stop going to so much trouble over him... all of them. In the end, allowing the lab visits to continue now seemed like the best way and he would get the punishment that suited him... to be an eternal puppet. He blinked away the burn of tears welling up. He wanted to touch Tseng, hold him close. Had he any right to ask that now? His organ had become aroused once more but he did his best to ignore it, buried under soft sheets. If he asked Tseng to lie beside him, then the man would only find out about it. “Will you stay with me?”

“I will stay here with you until you go to sleep. Then I will go into the other room to make some calls. I will, however, not leave this apartment until you are recovered,” Tseng responded, looking around the room as he suddenly remembered his missing second in command. “Sephiroth, where is Vincent?”

“After he spoke with you... he said he had to go do something. He will also tell Yazoo.” One of the general's hands moved toward Tseng's knee on the bed, wanting to touch him.

Tseng saw the approaching hand and took it in his own. “Seph, go to sleep. I will be here when you wake up,” he murmured, giving the hand a squeeze despite how confused he was right now. While the General’s confession had hurt him, he had no intention of giving up on his lover so easily but that didn’t mean all was forgiven.

Sephiroth let his eyes close, wishing all was the way it was a couple of hours ago, before the labs, before that hurting look on both his lovers’ faces. “Tseng,” he whispered as he closed his fingertips around the Head Turk's. His mind beckoned him to whispers of his love's breath on his skin and private intimacies he would fight his brutal nature to deserve to have again.

**.**

Vincent knocked on the door to Reeve’s office, having no idea what to tell the other man as he didn’t know how much Lazard had told him about Sephiroth’s visits to Hojo. The man himself opened the door, smiling curiously at him as Vincent simply stared.

“Hello, is there something I can help you with?” Reeve asked, smile faltering a little as he noticed the Turk uniform. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was one of the Turks Lazard’s ex was seeing now.

“Mr Tuesti, my name is Vincent Valentine. May I come in a moment? I have a message from Director Deusericus.”

“Oh, of course. Come in,” Reeve said as he moved aside and waved the young man into his office. “I didn’t know the Turks ran errands for the Director of Soldier now,” he added, shutting the door and turning to find a pair of red eyes gazing back at him flatly. _No sense of humor... wonderful_ , he thought to himself as his smile disappeared.

“Special circumstances,” Vincent muttered, before taking a deep breath and controlling his temper. They owed Lazard enough to be polite to his friend and maybe partner, and that did seem to be an attempt at a joke and not a insult... hopefully. “Mr Tuesti, I was asked to inform you that the Director will be unable to meet you for lunch today. He has been called to a meeting with the President.” Noticing the worry that bloomed across the older man’s face, Vincent added, “I think he may need to see you afterwards. There have been certain developments and I believe he will need your support.”

Reeve frowned, putting the clues together with what Lazard had already told him. “Vincent Valentine… you are one of Sephiroth’s lovers, yes?” he asked, leaning back on his desk and watching as red eyes locked onto his.

“Why would you ask?” Vincent replied, unsure of just how trustworthy this man was.

“Lazard has told me certain things and I'm aware of Sephiroth’s… problem. As a member of the board, I am supporting Lazard’s recommendations regarding the discontinuation of the experiments. I am also aware though, that the President is not likely to support such action. Am I right in assuming that this is what Lazard has been summoned about?” Reeve met the young Turk’s eyes and hoped he would give him some information on what was going on.

“Yes, you are correct. The developments do relate to that subject but the Director’s need for you is on a more personal level, Sir,” Vincent replied.

“I will definitely be there for him then. Thank you for coming to inform me,” Reeve murmured, his worry increasing for Lazard’s safety.

“If you will excuse me, Sir, there is other business I need to deal with,” Vincent said, turning and leaving the office after Reeve nodded in acquiescence.

Vincent wasted no time in going to find Yazoo and when he stepped out of the elevator to find his love looking bored and alone in the deserted hallway, he walked over to him and pulled him into an embrace immediately, throwing caution to the wind. “Yazoo,” he whispered, holding the youth close.

Yazoo buried his face in Vincent's neck, breathing him in slowly before looking up at him with a smile. “Vincent,” he breathed. “What a wonderful surprise, my love.” He had been cautioned by his brother that Vincent would probably want alone time today so this visit was quite unexpected. His arms slipped around Vincent's waist, possessively pulling him closer.

“I wish I was here under better circumstances,” Vincent whispered, sighing as he selfishly enjoyed this moment to its fullest. Eventually, he pulled back, looking sadly into his treasure’s eyes as he quietly said, “I’m afraid I bear bad news. Sephiroth was called to a session with Hojo today while Tseng was in a meeting with the President. Luckily, Lazard heard about it early and managed to retrieve him, but things have become complicated since then.”

Yazoo listened for a moment and then nodded in understanding. It was too much for him to really comprehend in the quick of it. “What's happened?” His hands traveled soothingly up and down Vincent's strong back as he laid a quick kiss to soft lips. His beloved looked really distraught and it was really no wonder with all he was dealing with today.

“You know how the General is... well, amorous after the drugs he’s given? Lazard and he got stuck in one of the elevators in the power out and Sephiroth took advantage or something. I’m not too sure. He said he forced Lazard but Lazard let him… anyway, Seph called Lazard 'Tseng' by accident during it and the Director is upset, but still on Sephiroth’s side and has been called to see the President, apparently for taking Sephiroth from the lab. Tseng is with Sephiroth now but I don’t know how he will react to the news that the General just slept with Lazard. Yaz, I think Sephiroth needs his brother right now as I am afraid that Tseng may not be there for him,” Vincent rambled, stopping and closing his eyes as he pulled his lover close again. “I didn’t know what to do,” he whispered into his ear, angry at his own failure to help.

Yazoo reached up to cup Vincent's face, kissing him long and slow. “Koishii, don't worry,” he said after he drew back to kiss closed eyelids, hoping Vincent would look at him. “You don't have to have all the answers. Honestly, this sounds like a huge mess and I wouldn't have known what to do either at the time. You are a man of action and you came to find me because you thought that would help, right?”

“Yes,” Vincent murmured, opening his eyes to gaze at his treasure. “I think you can do more for Seph than I can.”

“You do more than you know, my love,” Yazoo cooed at his koishii. He hugged him close. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered lovingly. “I would go now but I am guarding the....”

“I’ll tell your charge that you’re needed elsewhere and I will take over,” Vincent interjected urgently. “You just worry about Seph. Now go, love.”

Yazoo nodded and kissed his lover once more and with a quick hug, he disappeared around the corner, hurrying back to Tseng's apartment.

Vincent smiled, watching him go before turning to knock on the door. He heard someone call 'enter' so he opened the door and walked in, freezing in place when he saw just who it was that sat behind the desk.

“Well, what do we have here? I believe I’ve seen you before, Turk,” Rufus drawled, smirking at the stunned man before him.

“Rufus Shinra,” Vincent mumbled, trying to get his brain to function. All he could think of was just how much he needed a drink right now.

“And you are?” Rufus asked, eyebrow rising in amusement. He already knew, but it was too entertaining to watch the beautiful young man squirm.

“Vincent Valentine, second in command of the Turks,” Vincent answered on automatic. This man had watched as Sephiroth had… and Vincent found himself hardening at the thought. _Not now, not now, not now,_ he murmured internally at his overactive libido. 

“Is there a reason for this visit or have you come just to stare at me?” the Vice President asked, sitting back in his chair and enjoying the obvious discomfort Vincent was showing.

“Your guard has been c-called away on another emergency, Sir,” Vincent managed to stutter, wincing at his display of nerves.

“I suppose I can live with you as a replacement, although I would prefer you to stand inside the door, where I can keep an eye on you,” Rufus murmured, smirk widening. “After all, I do know how easily distracted you can become.”

Vincent frowned but finally just nodded, shutting the door and moving over to stand beside it as he focused on a spot on the window behind the Vice President and tried desperately to ignore the blonde’s eyes on him.

***.***

Yazoo took the stairwell down as he felt too agitated to stand in the elevator. Rufus' executive offices were just a few floors up from Tseng's apartment. The Head Turk was stationed in one of the nicer room blocks of the Shinra complex. Standing in the hallway, Yazoo felt his concern for Tseng growing as well as for his brother. _Poor Nushi..._ Quickly, he knocked, trying to compose himself before Tseng answered.

Swinging the door open, Tseng managed a small smile for his youngest lover. “Yazoo,” he greeted, waiting until the youth walked in the door and he closed it before pulling him into a hug.

Yazoo always admired how brave his nushi was. Perhaps he didn't realize that Yazoo knew yet. The silver haired youth slipped his arms around Tseng, kissing him, his arms slipping upwards around the dark beauty’s neck. “Are you alright?”

“I am fine but your brother could do with seeing you, as a distraction if nothing else,” Tseng replied, leading the younger Turk towards his room. “Sephiroth, you have a guest,” he called out, not wanting to surprise the General in his current state.

Before they crossed the threshold, Yazoo caught Tseng's hand. “Nushi,” he whispered. “I will see to him. I am concerned about him but sometime soon, set aside some time for me to cater to you. It can be as long or as short as you like but don't forget your own needs in all this, okay?” He lifted one of the man's lily white hands to his lips, kissing it before leaning his cheek upon it. He wanted to help Seph feel better, wanted to be there to help care for his koishii too today, in whatever way he could, but he couldn't forget about Tseng.

Tseng smiled at Yazoo, raising an eyebrow. “If you insist, but be assured, I am fine minx,” he whispered, giving the youth’s backside a quick smack.

Yazoo gasped and his face lit up in a laugh as he gave Tseng another kiss on the cheek before they went in. Sephiroth didn't look very well. It was the weakest Yazoo had ever seen him. He looked up at Tseng uncertainly before he stepped toward the bed. “Seph?”

“Yazoo,” Sephiroth murmured sleepily. “Thank you for coming.” He couldn't help but look up at Tseng too, not understanding why his love was being so good to him by staying close by. It was far more than the general deserved... but he did appreciate it immensely.

Tseng sat down on the foot of the bed, leaving room for Yazoo to be closer to the General for now, when his thoughts returned to Vincent once more. “Yazoo, where is Vincent? Wasn’t it he who went to get you?”

“He offered to tell Rufus that I was called away to other matters and take over the guarding of him,” Yazoo replied as he ran a hand over his brother's brow. “You're awfully hot, Brother.”

“It's alright, Yaz,” the general's breath hitched. “Best not to... touch me right now, alright?” His desire had magnified since he woke up and his dreams had been steamy. He shifted underneath the warm covers, what Yazoo said piquing his interest. “Did you say... Rufus?”

“Yes,” Yazoo agreed. “Well maybe we should uncover you and get you some cooler pants to wear until you cool off. You are still wearing your leather pants, aren't you?” His hands started to pull the sheets away.

“Y... N-no, Yazoo, please,” the general said hastily. “I'm fine really.” He didn't want Tseng to see how hard he still was, didn't want to remind him but Yazoo didn't seem to understand and was only trying to take care of him. “Tseng,” he almost moaned at the light touches to his belly. “That morning that Vincent and I... made up... Rufus saw us in my office.”

“Saw you?” Tseng said, turning to face Sephiroth. “What were you doing when he saw you and how did he see you?” he added, a bad feeling coming over him. Rufus had a reputation that Tseng was well aware of, having had a bad experience with the youth years ago, himself.

Sephiroth's eyes flitted to Yazoo's face, which looked at him expectantly now and he felt very tempted to cover the youth's ears to shield him from the details. “He saw us... fucking on my desk. The blinds were open at the time. He was in the next building and dismissed his company, watching until it was over.” He felt those small hands withdrawing from his body finally and he sighed in relief and discouragement. “Yazoo, I'm sorry.”

“I have to get used to it, don't I?” Yazoo replied blankly, not expecting the question to be answered for it wasn't really a question. He no longer felt threatened by Sephiroth anyways. Now there was a new threat... and its name was Rufus. He couldn't help but look up at Tseng nervously.

“Why were the blinds open and why didn’t you stop when you saw him?” Tseng asked, having an idea of the answer already but needing to have his thoughts confirmed. Whether this was worse or better than the previous violence, he was still trying to decide.

“I...,” Sephiroth began. “It was a game we were playing... a new kink. It was only for the thrill of the possibility of being seen... but then, Rufus Shinra did see us there... and we could have stopped but didn't. The thrill was too great.” Memories of him claiming Vincent as his came flooding back, and the general's cock twitched underneath Tseng's covers. He was grateful to still be wearing his leather pants, as hot as they made him feel. Otherwise, he would be leaking all over his love's clean sheets.

Tseng ran a hand through his hair, standing up quickly. “Yazoo, can you stay with Sephiroth for a moment? I am going to retrieve Vincent,” he murmured, looking down at the younger Turk.

“Yes,” Yazoo agreed, more than a bit relieved. “We will be here waiting for you.” He had been squashing his own urges to run back there once he'd heard all that. Who did that fucking Rufus think he was anyways? When the silver haired youth saw him again... he would have to behave himself... Yazoo sighed audibly in defeat. Tseng wouldn't be happy if his new Turk shot the president's son.

Tseng nodded, moving towards the door without any further delay. If Rufus touched Vincent, he wasn’t sure if he could hold his temper in check.

**.**

Rufus stood up from his desk, slowly approaching Vincent like a predator stalking its prey. The young Turk couldn’t stop his eyes from flicking over to the blond, trying to control his breathing as the Shinra heir approached. “Sir?” he asked, thankful his voice stayed calm this time.

“Vincent Valentine,” Rufus murmured, stopping in front of Vincent and lifting a finger to run it lightly along the line of his jaw. “If I’d known such talent hid within the Turks, I would have returned from Junon sooner,” he teased, smirking as he locked eyes with the taller man. “Curious how Tseng only seems to hire attractive people to join his department. Curious and suspicious.”

Vincent frowned, moving his head to the side enough to break the contact. “If you are implying any kind of deviousness on Tseng’s part, you are sorely wrong,” he retorted, annoyed this spoilt brat would dare to criticize his leader. “He acts with dignity at all times and chooses new recruits based on their abilities, not on their physical appearance.”

“Hmmm… really? So this latest recruit who was guarding me earlier, who just happens to be your boyfriend, has talents that don’t include hand to hand, marksmanship or any particular skill with any other weapon? Please, Mr Valentine, do tell where _his_ particular area of expertise lies, as the reports I've read on him seem to have left it out,” Rufus drawled as his fingers resumed their path along Vincent’s jaw to trace the lines of his neck.

“I…,” Vincent shuddered, trying to get his brain to work as his blood suddenly rushed southwards. “I cannot discuss members’ personal information with anyone, Sir, without Tseng’s prior approval. My apologies, Sir.”

“Loyal to him, aren’t you? I wonder, does Tseng know you’ve been fucking his lover?” Rufus whispered, his other hand suddenly palming Vincent’s cock, a move the young Turk was definitely not expecting as he flinched away. Unfortunately, the blond had got enough of a feel to determine Valentine was hard, painfully so.

“None of that is any of your business,” Vincent hissed, glaring at the still smirking blonde as he backed away.

“Maybe not… but the fact you are already so hard, just from my words, is very much my business, Vincent,” Rufus began, taking a step closer when a knock on the door stopped his approach. Walking over to open them, the young Shinra raised an eyebrow when he saw who it was. “What a surprise, Tseng,” he drawled, face showing clearly that the young man wasn’t really surprised at all.

“Vice President,” Tseng murmured in greeting, giving a shallow bow. “I have come to personally apologize for the constant interruptions to your day, and to retrieve Vincent. A replacement is on the way as I’m afraid a situation has arisen that needs my second in command's attention.”

“Things are just _rising_ up all over today, aren’t they?” Rufus murmured, walking over to sit at his desk once more, eyes moving back and forth between the two Turks as Tseng looked the younger Turk up and down. Rufus grinned at Valentine’s blush, his own desire spiking. “Take him then,” he added, waiving a hand in the direction of the door. 

“Thank you for your understanding, Sir,” Tseng replied, bowing low. “I shall send in your replacement as soon as they arrive. Rufus nodded, watching as the two dark haired Turks left his office, curious as to who would guard him now. A knock on the door soon after had him looking up to find a small blond woman bowing at him and he scowled as she introduced herself.

“You can guard me from the hall,” Rufus managed to grind out, aggravated by the Head Turk’s move. Tseng was well aware of the fact the Vice President had no interest in women.

***.***

Yazoo had retrieved a cool, wet washcloth from Tseng's bathroom to mop the sweat from Sephiroth's brow. He sat down with it and began to slowly wipe away the tiny mist of perspiration there.

“You remember I said I would hurt you if you hurt Tseng, don't you?” he asked seriously as he saw to his work.

“Yes,” Sephiroth replied, a little relieved that he would receive justice for it somehow.

“I haven't forgotten that promise to you,” the silver haired youth said mechanically. “I know that we are not a monogamous group but you should have consulted Tseng before you went sticking your cock in other people.” He let his hand lower and his head lowered with it. His bangs settled in his face and his shoulders slumped.

Sephiroth frowned and brushed a few strands away to see behind that curtain of hair. What he found there though made him draw them back. A burning emerald eye had glanced up at him, boring a hole through the youth's bangs and into the general's face.

“What happened to your unmatched SOLDIER self-control, hn?” Clawed fingertips dug into the general's chest. Yazoo was pissed. It wasn't enough to hurt as badly as any enhanced person but Sephiroth wouldn't tell the youth that. The youngest already knew it anyway and it made his vengeance a little more frustrated. However, he loved his brother now that he had found him and didn't truly want to hurt him. “Where do you get off waltzing in and just taking what you want, sampling other ass when we have offered you our love? You're such a jerk!”

The general could feel Yazoo's nails as clear as day and they were beginning to break the skin. The sting was a welcome feeling in Sephiroth's troubled mind and he hissed in half pain and half appreciation. “Yazoo, are you sure this is all about me?”

“Fuck you,” Yazoo murmured icily but his voice started to break. Inwardly, his mind was swimming with grief and helplessness over everything that was happening that he couldn't control and couldn't do anything to help. “Don't try to understand me right now.” The tips of his fingers were reddish from where he had drawn Sephiroth's blood.

The general heard his brother's breathing become more labored and despite his discomfort and arousal, he pulled Yazoo close in a hug. The youth just froze stiffly until something in him gave in and he finally relaxed in Sephiroth's arms. Shortly, the world became a blur as the younger started to doze, thoughts of what Rufus might be doing to Vincent and Vincent loving the treatment, haunting Yazoo's sleepy thoughts. The general just held him there, unable to move or rid himself of his bodily torment. He waited with almost baited breath for his lovers to come back to them.

***.***

“Tseng?” Vincent asked, peering at his lover from the other side of the elevator. The Head Turk hadn’t said a word to him since they’d left Rufus’ office and the silence was definitely not a comfortable one. “I'm sorry about leaving Sephiroth alone, but I only did so because I knew you were going to be there any minute,” he murmured, guessing that was the reason for his boss' ire.

“That is not the problem,” Tseng snapped, walking out as soon as the doors opened.

Vincent stared after him, shocked by the tone of voice and only managing to push himself into moving when the doors almost closed on him. He didn’t call out though, aware of the other people in the hallway as he managed to catch up to his boss before the other man entered his apartment. Once they were inside, Tseng turned on him, shoving him up against the wall with a hiss of annoyance.

“What is wrong with you? Fucking with the blinds open, for anyone to see? And to keep going, with Rufus Shinra watching? Have you completely lost your mind?” Tseng yelled, such anger in his words that Vincent could only gape at him, shocked by the sudden outburst.

Sephiroth heard the shouting and wished he could go to them. He heard Yazoo's sharp intake of breath as he stirred and before the general could try to soothe him, Yazoo was up and hurrying out of the bedroom. Sephiroth lay back on the pillows uselessly, knowing he should be out there, helping Vincent, explaining for them both... something.

“Nushi.” Yazoo went to stand beside them sleepily. He had really never seen Tseng so angry and he didn't know what to do. To go to one would be to neglect the other, seeming to choose a side in this argument when he didn't want to take either side against his lovers. To see Vincent there, taking Tseng's frustration, made Yazoo's heart go out to him but also, he felt for his nushi too. He clenched his fists, not knowing how to help at all.

“Do you even have any idea what you’ve done? Once he has his eye on you, nothing will stop him from getting what he wants, you idiot,” Tseng continued, hearing Yazoo’s call but ignoring it for now. “The President is going to Junon for two weeks and guess who is to be left in charge? Left with the power to demand you be at his side, whenever the urge presents itself. Do you even think about the consequences when you take part in these perverse little games of yours?”

Vincent ducked his head, letting his hair fall down to cover his face. “No, I didn’t think first. It just… it just happened. Before you go and get angry at Sephiroth, it was all my idea and I alone should be punished,” he murmured, glancing up through his bangs as Tseng’s hands let him go.

“I think Rufus will find far more creative ways to make you suffer than I ever could,” the head Turk muttered, the look on his face making Vincent flinch. “You are to go to your apartment now and stay there until I come to see you later. Do not answer the door or telephone in the meantime. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Sir,” Vincent whispered, keeping his head down as he slipped back out of Tseng's apartment.

Yazoo watched Vincent go, not sure what to do or say. It was with a heavy heart he did so as well. He didn't want Rufus to do something to Vincent. He didn't know what he could do there as he now worked for the prick. He waited to see what Tseng would do next. He didn't want to bother his nushi if he would rather be left alone now. Nervously, Yazoo wrung his hands.

Tseng stared at the back of the door for a full minute before he could pull his temper under control. Turning, the first thing that caught his eye was Yazoo, obviously upset. “I am sorry, Yazoo, but there will be consequences for their actions that none of us are going to like,” he muttered, before walking away into the kitchen to try and gather himself further.

**.**

Vincent walked into his apartment and slammed the door, frustrated at himself for yet another mistake that had angered Tseng. The Head Turk already had so much to deal with and now, because of him, there was even more stress and problems. He threw his jacket and tie onto the sofa, heading for the mini bar when the envelope from his father caught his attention as it sat on the coffee table, still unopened. Sighing, he continued on to pour himself a drink, bringing it and the bottle back to the sofa. Figuring that whatever was inside couldn’t make him feel any worse than he already did, he reached over and ripped it open.

**.**

The silver haired youth stood there for a moment without expression before turning to walk into the bedroom. No sound came from the kitchen and Yazoo knew it would foolish to follow his nushi in there, no matter how much he wanted to. He also felt as though he should go see if his koishii was alright in light of all that was happening... though... if he had learned anything since the last weekend they spent together alone, when their Tseng had been usurped from the other side of the phone line, it was that his beloved preferred to be alone in these situations. Besides, it would only hurt Yazoo if he put his feelings out on a limb again to go after Vincent in what he felt was some sort of grand gesture of love to find someone who would rather be alone. Yazoo had been used to being alone after these last few years in Midgar. However, when he was hurting, even if he knew how to be alone, he found he no longer wanted to be. _Perhaps..._ Yazoo took a few uncertain steps toward the bed. 

The general raised his head slowly. He had heard the entire exchange. It was he and Vincent, not Yazoo, who would need to pay for any consequences... and not Tseng either. Really, it was more Sephiroth than Vincent too, for the general had come up with that window punishment on the fly, not realizing who would await them across the courtyard and very high above. Right now, he felt very much an unwelcome guest in his lover's apartment. If he could have stood, he would have but it wasn't an option right now.

More than that though, he had inwardly vowed to himself that he would accept the consequences of his drugged-up infidelity, even if he was only mindlessly thinking of release. He had hurt people deeply with his lack of self-control. Self-control was something he prided himself on and it was humiliating to know that he had let himself fall so far into that sort of recklessness. The general had hurt people before, but he had been fully aware of his scathing words and forceful actions. It had been his way of lashing out at those who wanted from him, all of them. However... he had wanted from Lazard this day and he had taken. Sephiroth felt wholly to blame.

“Are you alright, little one?” the general questioned, trying to distract from his gloomy thoughts. Yazoo looked at his brother with solemn bravery and shook his head silently. The general tipped his own in sad understanding and he carefully opened his arms toward the young Turk. Yazoo's lip tightened and he walked over to the bed and climbed into it, wrapping his arms around his big brother's torso, resting his head on the man's chest, which was covered in a fine sheen of perspiration. Scooting closer to lie on top of him, Yazoo felt the telltale symptoms of Sephiroth's arousal.

“I'm...,” the general began, a bit nervously, as if to apologize but Yazoo shook his head again, his eyes closed.

_Feels really nice here_ , Yazoo thought to himself.

**.**

Tseng paced the kitchen floor, trying to work out some way to prevent Rufus from spending any time with Vincent. No ideas came to mind and he found himself frustrated by the seemingly inescapable situation at hand. He had heard about what the young blonde was like with men in the past and with age, he was sure Rufus had only gotten worse.

Unfortunately, the dominance games Vincent had been playing with Sephiroth only made the young Turk perfectly trained for Rufus’ rumored tastes, and Tseng was not confident his second in command would be able to resist giving in. Rufus being the acting President for the next two weeks gave the blond the power to demand Vincent be at his side the whole time and it was commonly discussed in the Shinra rumor mill that stronger men had fallen under the Vice President’s spell.

Maybe, if he talked to Rufus himself, he might be able to talk the youth into backing off. It wasn’t very likely, but until he thought of something else, it was worth a try. Tseng had guarded the blond a few times, and had conversed with him enough to see a little past the arrogant mask he presented to the world, but they'd been nowhere near friends. The young boy had even made a pass at Tseng, one he'd of course refused causing the youth to make sure he was punished for not cooperating. Tseng still smarted from that incident, but it had been around four years ago, when the youth was only 15, so maybe he'd matured in the meantime.

Shaking his head, Tseng made his way back to the bedroom to check up on how Sephiroth was doing. Finding Yazoo lying with the General would have made him smile on any other day, but today he found himself sighing at the sight. “Sephiroth, how are you feeling?”

“I am alright. Thank you for having me here. I would leave you in peace for now if I could go,” the general replied somberly but gently, his voice rough with remorse and weakness. Yazoo lifted his head and sat up respectfully to look at Tseng now in case he wanted the youth to leave or wanted to say something to him.

“Good. I need to make some calls so I will be in the lounge room. Yazoo, I would ask you stay with the General and cater to his needs for now, alright?” Tseng asked the youth, eyes avoiding Sephiroth’s. Between the incident with Lazard and the one with Rufus, Tseng needed some more time to process exactly how he felt about it all, and for now he’d just avoid the General as much as he could.

“Yes,” Yazoo slid his hand in Tseng's for support and squeezed before letting go. Sephiroth nodded and they both watched the man go silently. 

Yazoo turned then to look at the general soberly and in a way that made Sephiroth a bit uncomfortable somehow. The general gasped when he felt those pale, slender hands back on him, ready for the sting again but this time, there were only soft teases and caresses. 

“Yazoo,” he murmured breathlessly, “I really don't think now is the time....” His body was still so over stimulated and needy.

“Hush,” the youngest shushed him, climbing up to straddle the general's hips, pressing his bottom down to tease over the noticeable mound of a straining bulge against black leather under the sheet. “Don't I feel nice? Don't you want me, brother?”

“That's not fair,” the general's hips bucked up involuntarily. He was still so hard! “You know I want you... I just thought you wanted some... space for a while... like you... said?” His fingertips curled inwards to grasp the sheets tightly, knowing he wrinkled them but it couldn't be helped. 

“Yes, I did. I still don't know how I feel about this, Seph... except that it feels good... I like it and I can't just let you go like this when you clearly need help and won't do it yourself.” His hand slipped beneath the sheet. He closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss Sephiroth's moist lips and nuzzle his nose, muttering absently, “Stubborn... Fuck having space.”

***.***

Tseng tried Lazard’s mobile phone first but when it went to voicemail, he hung up and dialed his office.

“Director Deusericus’ office,” a deep voice said through the phone, making Tseng pause a little in surprise. He was sure Lazard’s secretary was a woman.

“This is Tseng of the Turks. Is the Director available? I have urgent business to discuss with him,” Tseng replied, managing to keep the surprise out of his voice.

“Tseng, this is Reeve Tuesti. I’m afraid Lazard hasn’t returned from the President’s office yet. I can get him to call you as soon as he returns, if you like.”

“Reeve…,” Tseng murmured, a little unsure with how he should react towards the other man. They were all supposed to be trying to be friends, but considering what had happened between Sephiroth and Lazard today, it was likely that would never happen now. Then again, Reeve may not even know about it yet. “Do you know why Lazard is in a meeting with the President?” Tseng assumed it was probably something to do with the Director pulling Sephiroth out of the labs, but Reeve’s answer may give him a few clues to how much the other knew about the day’s events.

“Well, when Vincent visited me earlier, he did say that Lazard was summoned and the subject to be discussed was whether Sephiroth’s visits to Hojo would continue,” Reeve replied, surprise clear in his voice over the fact Tseng didn’t know.

“He did?” Tseng blurted out, cursing himself for the outburst only moments later. He’d never guessed his second in command would have stopped in to see Reeve and was a little pissed off at himself for not questioning Vincent before he’d lost his temper with the younger Turk.

“Yes, he did. Tseng, he said Lazard would need my support for that reason and for more personal reasons. Do you know what he was talking about?” Reeve asked, worry clear in his tone.

“I am sorry, but I do not know,” Tseng lied, not willing to be the one to inform Reeve of the incident between Lazard and Sephiroth in the elevator. He was still trying to work out why Vincent had gone to see Reeve in the first place. “I am afraid today has been rather hectic and I have not had time to speak to Vincent yet.”

“Oh,” Reeve sighed into the phone in disappointment. “Well, I thought it was unusual that Vincent was running errands for Lazard when he came to my office to tell me the Director wouldn’t be able to make lunch. I take it he was following a direct order from Lazard and not one from you then?”

“You are correct. I am sorry for the confusion, Reeve,” Tseng replied, confused a little himself. Why Vincent had gone to see Lazard and agreed to pass on a message to Reeve for the Director, Tseng could only guess. He did know that he really needed to talk to Vincent now to clear up his own confusion.

“It’s alright, Tseng. I’m sure I’ll find out as soon as Lazard returns. I will pass on that you called and ask him to call you back. Do you know where the General is, by any chance? I would assume Lazard will want to discuss the outcome of the meeting with him.”

“Sephiroth is in my apartment, recovering from his last visit to the laboratory, as am I. When Lazard calls me back, he can talk to the General as well,” Tseng murmured, eyes glancing over to his bedroom door.

“Thank you, Tseng. I’ll pass it on to Lazard,” Reeve replied before they said their goodbyes and the head Turk disconnected the call. Tseng walked out into the kitchen, intent on making himself a cup of tea before he called his second in command. He knew he needed something to calm him a little before speaking to Vincent again.

***.***


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Sephiroth, Yazoo written by Chephren / Vincent, Tseng, Lazard, Reeve written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – sex, swearing, angst.  
>  **Summary** – Lazard and Reeve drop by Tseng's apartment.
> 
> **Character's ages** – Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.

The general had started to moan softly as Yazoo's lips made their way down his chest, pulling the blanket aside. Though he was burning up in his leather pants, the cool air on the fabric made him shiver and he curled his fingers around what edges of the mattress he could reach. “I'm useless in this position, Yazoo... no way I can fuck you like this.”

“Then I shall just have to fuck you then,” the silver haired youth purred with a chuckle as he shuffled back to kiss over a hard belly, fingertips undoing the general's pants. When he felt the body below him stiffen, he added an almost sorry, “Just kidding, love.” If it was anyone's right to fuck Sephiroth first, it was Tseng's. Yazoo only hoped secretly that when the day came, he might get to watch. He felt no ill will against the general now for taking his nushi away... Now, he only wished that Tseng might truly one day crave Yazoo the way that he craved Sephiroth... craved Vince. He knew that Tseng loved him very much but somehow, it didn't feel the same. His nushi was unavailable to him sometimes, it seemed, and there wasn't anyway that Yazoo could help or make the man feel better, more at ease... 

When the warm, musky scent of the general's private areas met his nostrils, Yazoo forgot everything else. Dipping his head lower, the silver haired youth took the glistening head of a rosy, aroused cock between his soft, pink lips, causing the general to whimper. 

Sephiroth was clearly no longer coherent, being so relaxed and out of it. His back arched and the long length slowly entered Yazoo's mouth as the general lost himself in the feelings. Yazoo watched the man's face as he sucked on the head contentedly, carefully slipping the tight pants down sweat-slick thighs and down the man's legs, peeling them off slowly.

Sephiroth's mind was awhirl with images, for he couldn't fight to keep his eyes open or his mind alert any more. He had been so close to climax and as this was the first of Hojo's tranquilizer/stimulant mix, the general was used to climaxing multiple times before he could stop. In fact, he had become so used to the serum, he had grown to need this when it flowed through his veins. He was feeling so ashamed of himself, for needing sex so badly when he was hurting all those around him but he couldn't help it and he was desperate. Yazoo had chosen to be with him, didn't seem angry with him anymore, at least for the moment and was offering him release. Tseng had checked on him, watched over him, despite the man's obvious turmoil. Vincent had brought him to rest here and cared even when he didn't know what to do. 

_Vincent... Yazoo..._ “Tseng... I love you.” 

Sephiroth forced his eyes to open, knowing he had just spoken aloud when he hadn’t intended to. Damn his big mouth.

Yazoo felt a strong shock of heartache spark though his chest at what he heard. However, shortly after, he felt strong hands threading through his hair. Looking up, he saw hooded, smoldering emerald eyes gazing down at him... and thought his brother might be hallucinating at first. However, they seemed like they recognized him, were loving him, no matter what the man had said, and he rubbed his cheek against the general's warm palm and relaxed his throat. Now he started to pump permissively, having realized that Sephiroth's brain-mouth filter wasn't working correctly... as usual.

The general hissed, his eyes falling closed again and his hips languidly tilted to nudge himself against the back of the youth's willing throat.

**.**

It took five rings before Vincent even heard his phone. He was in a numb daze, staring at the papers before him as he tried to understand how his father could take things to this level. When he finally noticed the beeping, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it without even checking the caller I.D. “Valentine speaking.”

“Vincent,” Tseng’s voice murmured through the phone, making the younger Turk’s heart pull. Vincent had caused his superior so much trouble already today and as much as he wanted to talk to him about the papers in his hand, he didn’t want to add to the older man’s burden.

“Yes, Sir?” he said flatly, determined to hide the pain he was feeling.

“Don't be so formal,” Tseng said with a sigh. “I'm sorry I lost my temper with you earlier. I'm just worried about your welfare and I can't protect you from Rufus, as I would like to.”

“You don't need to protect me. I'm quite able to look after myself,” Vincent replied defensively, frowning as he dropped the papers onto the coffee table.

“We will discuss this later, in person. For now, I need to ask you why you went to see Lazard,” Tseng said stiffly, the annoyance in his tone coming through loud and clear to the younger Turk. 

_Great, yet another thing for him to be pissed about_ , Vincent thought to himself as he poured more bourbon over the ice left in his glass. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be drinking, but nobody was here to see and the temptation was too much to resist, with the way his day was developing.

“I went to make sure he was alright. While I was there, he received a call from the President’s office and he asked if I could give a message to Reeve that he wouldn’t be able to make their lunch appointment. I did so on my way to retrieve Yazoo,” Vincent replied. “I didn't think I was doing any harm, Sir.”

“If you call me Sir, one more time, I will come over there and… and…,” Tseng hissed, making Vincent quirk up one eyebrow. 

“My apologies,” Vincent finally muttered, too tired to argue. “I assure you, I didn't tell Reeve what happened in the elevator. I simply said that the Director would need his support.”

“Stay where you are for now and do not answer your phone unless it is Yazoo or I calling. Is that clear?” Tseng ordered.

“Yes, Sir,” Vincent replied before hanging up, not letting Tseng say anything more. Yes, he was sorry to have caused so much trouble for his superior, but Vincent had drunk enough by now for annoyance at the way he was being treated to override his guilt. It angered him to be treated like a defenseless child and he was sure Rufus Shinra wasn’t half as much a threat as Tseng made him out to be.

**.**

Sephiroth was in heaven. He was so heavy and rosy. His mind had taken off to think of ways he could make it up to his beautiful love. Tseng was there in his mind's eye, looming over him as he lay prone on the bed, his eyes wandering over the general's exposed body. 

_Tseng..._ , the general moaned in his thoughts. He felt a cool draft in between his heavy legs and felt warm fingertips brushing over his balls, lifting and shuffling them gently. His Head Turk watched him as he felt himself spread wide, warm breath whispering over his entrance. He tried to imagine his dark lover coming to him, kissing his swollen lips as he felt one of those warm digits start brushing over his tight muscle down there, causing his body to open and clench in need. 

Yazoo hummed around the shaft as he realized that Sephiroth was going to let him have his way and a bit timidly, his finger wriggled its way inside the majestic man, feeling along velvety inner walls. Sparks shot through the general's body and as Yazoo found that secret place inside, he closed his eyes feverishly as he heard his brother whimper again, strong thighs starting to quake. Taking that as a sign that he did well, the youngest wriggled in another finger, gently starting to pulse them, thrust them along the general's tight channel. 

“Have you been a naughty boy, Sephiroth?” the Head Turk of the general's fantasies hummed as the finger twisted this way and that, causing the man's hips to lurch upward in Yazoo's mouth. 

“Hmhm...,” the general agreed, his eyes starting to roll up in his head. 

“You really want my cock inside you, don't you? You want to make it all up to me and regain my special attention?” 

The man had that wicked smile on that the general loved.

“Then tell me so... Give yourself to me... out loud.” The deal was sweetened by another tap to his sweet spot. 

Feeling himself fucked to perfection, the general could only imagine that Tseng's graceful hands were all over him, the man's cock... inside. 

“F...fuck,” Sephiroth groaned, almost feeling Tseng's weight over him. His senses were so full of his beloved that he could really imagine it and really didn't realize it was only imaginary. “Fuck… me... my love,” he said aloud, the thing he had never conceived of saying but had imagined in his darkest dreams, had craved ever since he had come to know that shameful pleasure in the bowels of the Shinra Laboratories… but not from the professor. No, he wanted it from Tseng.

A jolt ran through Yazoo at those words and he looked up again at Sephiroth's face. The man was in dreamland and could not have known the youth heard him, as a small pinch to the general's buttock only spurred the man's desires higher. He felt as though he should keep the man's secret safe but... on the other hand... he thought that soon, Tseng might very much like to know this secret, claim his well-deserved prize. Slipping in one last finger, the silver haired youth found his own loins stirring and decided to end it before he ended up needing it too. 

With alternate swallows and presses of his mouth and fingers, the youngest felt warm inside as finally, the man beneath him quivered and Yazoo felt the hot, wet confirmation of the man's rapture. Letting his brother's cock slip wetly out of his mouth, the silver haired Turk took Sephiroth in hand, stroking lazily as the last trickles of seed leaked over milky thighs. He left the sheets away to let them dry naturally and not sully their lover's bed. Slipping out of his own clothing, folding it neatly and setting it aside on the dresser, Yazoo climbed into bed to cuddle up to a now-sleeping general.

**.**

Two hours later, Tseng was standing in his kitchen, watching the kettle as he waited for it to boil. He had checked in on Sephiroth and Yazoo after talking to Vincent, to find them both asleep. Deciding to leave Yazoo to rest with his brother, he had set himself up at his dinner table, doing what work he could from his laptop. Finally, his temper had abated and he was considering going to see Vincent, when a knock sounded at his front door. On opening the door, he was surprised to find Lazard and Reeve outside, both looking far from happy.

“Director Deusericus, Mr. Tuesti. Please come in,” Tseng said, opening the door wide and stepping to the side. Once they were in, he shut and locked the door, directing both men to take a seat at the dinner table. “I was just about to make some tea. Could I interest either of you in a cup?” he asked, noticing how pale Lazard was as the two sat next to each other on the other side of the table to where Tseng had been working.

“Yes, we would both appreciate one, thank you,” Reeve replied, pulling up a smile that was a little forced. “Our apologies for turning up unannounced when we said we would call, but Lazard was concerned about just how private the phone lines were.”

Tseng nodded before saying to Lazard, “I think that was probably a wise move on your part, Sir, and it's no problem at all. I'll be right back.” The Director’s eyes glanced up to his and Tseng smiled back at him, trying to put him at ease before he turned and went into the kitchen. 

Once Tseng had finished making the tea, he took it out to his guests, serving it before shutting his laptop down and tidying up the papers on the table he had been working on, moving all of it to a side table out of the way. Sitting down, he couldn't think of anything to say, so they drank their tea in silence, Lazard looking as if he needed the time to collect his thoughts anyway. Tseng took the time to try to work out how to let the Director know he was aware of the incident in the elevator but did not hold it against Lazard, without spilling the news to Reeve. He had no idea if Tuesti knew about it or not.

Yazoo stirred in bed to find two strong arms around him. It felt very nice and comfortable but when he glanced at the window, he realized that they must have been there a while. Carefully, he wriggled out of the general's grasp. Standing over the sleeping man now, the youngest leaned over to kiss parted lips. Sephiroth’s tired eyes opened to find his little brother getting dressed and creeping quietly out into the hallway.

When he entered the main sitting area, it took only the light clinking of flatware coming from the dining room to inform Yazoo that Tseng had company. With a small clearing of his throat as he entered, more to test his voice than to announce his presence, he greeted, “Director, Mr. Tuesti,” with a small bow and kind eyes. He couldn't bring himself to say more. 'How are you?' seemed inappropriate and he was too drowsy to think of anything else at the moment.

“Yazoo,” Tseng murmured, a little concerned to see the youth as he was worried Sephiroth may come out too. Not knowing how Lazard felt about what had happened earlier had him on edge, the unknown always an aggravation to the head Turk. “Lazard, Reeve, this is Yazoo of the Turks, our newest recruit.”

“A pleasure to see you again,” Lazard said softly, eyes meeting the youth’s before they darted back to stare into his cup.

“Hello, Yazoo. Are you enjoying your time with the Turks so far?” Reeve inquired, smile a little more relaxed.

Yazoo felt like smothering his nushi in kisses when Tseng called him 'Yazoo of the Turks', but he refrained in mixed company for obvious reasons. He couldn't help livening up though at Reeve's interested questioning. 

“Very good to see you both as well. I am enjoying it very much,” he smiled back. “I will do everything I can to uphold the standards that people have come to expect of the company and the Turks.” He couldn't help but notice that Lazard wasn't as confident now as he had been when they first met and of course, he knew a little from Vincent why. His heart when out to the man and his smile lingered for only a moment.

“Lazard, Reeve,” Sephiroth said carefully, having just come out. His clothing was back on, hanging a bit lackluster as his posture was slumped. However, it wouldn't do to tell the general this. He'd slept off most of his lethargy and was very much himself again if not for a bit of bodily weakness. He wasn't sure of what to say, Lazard's restlessness affecting him greatly. It hurt him to think he had upset the man.

Tseng watched for Lazard’s reaction, noticing the visible flinch from the Director when Sephiroth spoke. “Sephiroth,” the blond murmured, eyes staying on his tea.

“General, it is good to see you up again. I hope you are feeling better now,” Reeve replied, a smile on his face that didn’t extend to his eyes.

Tseng realized that Tuesti must know, and was surprised by how well he was taking it. Yes, his eyes were wary, but there didn’t seem to be any malice there. A movement caught the head Turk’s eye and he noticed Reeve taking Lazard’s hand in his under the table, the gesture showing that things were still close between the two men, despite the incident in the elevator.

“Yes, thank you,” Sephiroth replied respectfully. Something deep inside him wanted to run from this moment, cower alone in privacy. However, he had been conditioned over time to ignore that part of himself unless it was the direst of circumstances. As the experiments and enhancements had not yet made him immortal and there were no others exactly like him at this time, he was denied the death in battle that he had been trained for. The company didn't want to lose him. 

“Sir,” the general continued, gazing at Lazard before any more thoughts could pass through his mind, for his superior's happiness was important to him. “I am deeply sorry for what I've done. If you don't want to be friends with me now, I would completely understand.” He knew he had lost the Director’s respect... and maybe even that affection that he'd come to feel recently and the loss was heart-wrenching.

“Don’t be foolish,” Lazard insisted. “I understand why it happened and it is not your fault.” If anyone was to blame, Lazard believed it was himself because he hadn't resisted in the slightest. He wasn't brave enough to point that out though, not with Tseng sitting across from him, so he kept it to himself. He did look up though, and this time his eyes held Sephiroth’s gaze, as if to demonstrate that he meant what he said.

Tseng was impressed by the Director’s display of inner strength as he watched the pain and fear in Lazard's expression. He also had the fleeting inclination to hug the blond, which was a little disturbing, to say the least.

“We all understand, Sephiroth. That is part of the reason we are here, after all,” Reeve added, but his eyes were on Lazard now, not the General and the concern there was clear.

“You do?” the general asked, uncertain. If they all understood, then why was everyone looking so sad? “What can I do... what can I do to make it better?” He looked from one solemn face to the other, the tips of his fingers slipping subtly behind Tseng's back to touch him.

“I didn’t come here to discuss that particularly,” Lazard began, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had gone. “I came here because I was summoned to see the President as a result of my taking you from the laboratory before Hojo was finished. I had been trying for weeks to get an appointment with him but it was made obvious to me he did not wish to discuss the matter, until today that is. I thought you would all be interested in what happened.”

Tseng was glad for the change of direction too. Both Lazard and Reeve were unknown to him on a personal level, although he hoped they could form some kind of friendship in the future as he did hold a great deal of respect for them both. “I certainly am interested. My own attempts to bring up this matter with the President have been unsuccessful.”

“Is the President aware of what exactly happens down there?” Yazoo asked curiously. “What sorts of experiments Hojo has been running?” He scoffed and then turned to find Sephiroth's free hand, not making a big show of it, only offering support because he was starting to understand how his brother didn't precisely mean to be awkward. He really just didn't have any social skills beyond seeming grand, confident and ordering people around. 

Sephiroth gazed intently at Lazard. The man hadn't answered his question but the need to know the answer wasn't going to fade away anytime soon, in either the Director’s or Tseng's case for that matter.

“When Sephiroth first told me about it, I was sure that the President was unaware of the full details of what Hojo was doing. Unfortunately, I misjudged my f… the President,” Lazard replied to Yazoo, blushing at his slip up. He only even called the man his father in private and after today, he doubted he would even do that anymore. “He is very aware of every aspect of what has been going on and Hojo’s experiments have his complete approval.”

“I-I'm sorry,” Yazoo said. He had no use for the Shinra mogul and certainly not for his other son but it must be hard for Lazard to deal with on a constant basis. The silver haired youth himself knew how it was to actually try to seek his father's love but after nothing seemed to work after a few years, he'd grown closed off and seemed to take more pleasure in irritating the man. His own step-father certainly did like to yell.

“I was aware that he knew. I just didn't realize that you didn't,” Sephiroth added. “It makes all the difference in the world to me, Lazard, that you are not like him.” His gaze traveled to include Reeve in that statement and he let the back of his hand brush over Tseng's shoulder blade.

Tseng flinched away from Sephiroth’s touch before he could stop himself, still a little angry at the General for the elevator incident and the whole business with Vincent and Rufus. He didn’t want to deal with it right now though, too focused on using this opportunity to find out as much information as he could. As he looked up at Lazard, he noticed the blond’s concerned gaze and he quickly moved to stop any discussion about his reaction to Sephiroth’s touch. Now was simply not the time.

“Lazard, may I ask how the President reacted to you asking for the experiments to cease?” Tseng asked. He needed to have a better idea of just how much Shinra senior supported Hojo, as it would be an indication of how the President would react if they decided to end the scientist’s life. While Tseng wanted the man dead, he didn’t want to lose any of his Turks, or his own life in the process if the President insisted on an investigation and their involvement was discovered.

“The President said that I needed to accept that this is the way things are and that I could do nothing to change it. When I refused to accept that these invasive experiments were necessary and tried to question him on why Sephiroth was being treated this way, he became angry and said that if I ever interfered in Hojo’s work again… well, he made some disturbing statements regarding my welfare,” Lazard muttered, a hand nervously adjusting his glasses while Reeve cradled the other with both of his. 

Tseng frowned, surprised that Shinra senior was willing to threaten his own son just so Hojo could continue his experiments. Lazard may be his illegitimate son, but the young man had been totally loyal to his father and had worked hard for the company for years. “I am sorry to have to ask this Lazard, but could you tell me exactly what he said? I would prefer to be as prepared as possible and ready to protect you if there is a chance you may come to harm.”

“The President’s exact words were, ‘I suggest you drop this. We wouldn’t want the director of soldier to have an _accident_ , would we?’ When I asked him what the hell that was supposed to mean, he simply replied, ‘It would be unfortunate if you were to experience first hand what it is Hojo does with his less valuable subjects’, and then he walked out.” Lazard seemed to get even paler once he had finished, Reeve leaning close to whisper something in his ear that had the young blond closing his eyes and nodding in response.

Sephiroth's face darkened and his eyes narrowed. He gripped the back of Tseng’s chair hard. The president would pay for this! “I will never let him touch you!” he thundered angrily, not giving a fuck about his control right now.

Lazard’s eyes shot open and locked onto Sephiroth’s, surprise clear on his face. He had not expected such a passionate reaction as he’d truly thought the General did not care about him anymore past a normal level of concern for a co-worker. After all, their previous relationship had only been a physical relief for the younger man, irrelevant of Lazard’s own feelings.

“I second that sentiment,” Tseng said, trying to ignore the little sting of jealousy in his chest. He studied Lazard’s reaction, frowning at how shocked the man looked. _Did Sephiroth never show the blond any affection at all?_ he thought to himself. “I do have to insist that you do not try to argue with the President about this any further. It is quite clear he will not be swayed by anyone’s concern for Sephiroth’s well being, so it would only endanger you needlessly. We're going to have to find another way to stop Hojo.”

The general's fists stayed clenched and his jaw tightened... but he wasn't sure he had it in him to stop Hojo himself. However, the President’s days were numbered if he would dare lay a hand on Lazard or anyone else that meant something in Sephiroth's life. He knew it would not be old Shinra himself. The man was so powerful because he could buy other people to do it for him. It was the power of the wealthy and could be very generous but not the way this man used his power. The general had watched the President make people feel used, cheap and powerless his entire life. However, taking down Shinra Senior would leave them with Rufus, a man-child who seemed to be just as bad. Things didn't look very promising and for the first time in his life of military strategizing, Sephiroth didn't know what to do.

Yazoo had been watching the general and saw the fear in his eyes that came about whenever anyone mentioned Hojo. “I will do it,” he offered. “I have no attachments to this company except to support my new family.”

“No!” Sephiroth felt himself being irrational, panic seizing him. He grabbed Yazoo up by the underside of his arms. “Promise me you will never go down there!” As much as he loved his brother, he didn't think that Yazoo's looks would go unnoticed with all of Hojo's surveillance. The professor seemed to know about most things that the general did outside of his personal quarters. Actually, Sephiroth wasn't sure that even his personal quarters were safe anymore.

“No one will be going anywhere near Hojo,” Tseng growled, as he stood to glare at both of his silver haired lovers. “If either of you even consider going and doing something so stupid, I will shoot you somewhere non fatal but very painful. Do you understand?”

Yazoo's shoulders slumped. That was the simplest way, to kill both of them. Bang, boom, done! Shooting the president and Hojo would have been a snap, fun even, and Yazoo could have made his lovers proud of him by being useful. Sephiroth was still looking at him imploringly, as if he knew what was going through the youngest's mind. 

“Alright,” he agreed with a sigh. 

“Professor Hojo doesn't know anything about you so far, Yazoo. If he knew that you existed... with features like mine, they would detain you and drug you and tweak you into what they think is acceptable for their purposes,” the general explained, seeing that his brother did not look convinced. “If he ever got hold of you, any of you... I don't want to lose you.” Sephiroth's lips tightened and he looked down now for he was feeling overcome with emotion and when he saw Yazoo looking back at him now, he had to turn away, ashamed to be seen in this weakness.

“Sephiroth, while I share your concerns over Hojo discovering Yazoo’s existence, I do not think he would have any interest in Vincent or me,” Tseng muttered, sitting down as he felt a headache coming on. He very much would like to go and shoot both Hojo and the President as well, but that would be a last resort and would have to be carefully planned, if things ever got that desperate.

“He would,” the general replied. “He has many experiments in mind for all sorts of people, not just to make them into Soldiers. While he underestimates your bodily strength, he is quite aware of your mental abilities, Tseng, and he knows that the Turks are the best of the best, especially you. He does not have the guts to openly take you when the President has use for you, but I would not put it past him if you fall out of President Shinra's favor.” He wanted to go to his love, kiss it all away but he didn't dare in front of the others. He could feel Tseng retreat from him when he had tried to touch just now. “Please don't endanger yourself.” He would endure whatever had to in order to keep his family safe and he knew Tseng would do the same.

“You are being paranoid and panicking, Sephiroth,” Tseng responded, glancing over to the General. “I am aware that I would be of interest to him but only because we are lovers. If you defy him, or threaten him, then he would use me to make sure you obey him. I am not so foolish to even contemplate just going down there myself and shooting him as what would be the point if I ended up in jail? Unless we bring Yazoo to his attention through rash actions, he will never know he exists. As for Vincent, Hojo’s ignorance of your relationship with him protects him from notice as well. As long as everyone keeps their tempers under control, we are safe for now. As Rufus will be the acting President for the next two weeks, I will go and see him tomorrow to see what I can arrange. Hopefully, I should be able to convince him to ensure you are too busy for the next fortnight to go to the lab. That will give us time to decide on a course of action, alright?”

Yazoo quieted, feeling a bit humbled now since he had been contemplating sneaking down and doing just that, shooting the professor. Now he knew that Tseng would not be proud of him for doing it so he had no more to offer.

“He does... know about Vincent," Sephiroth insisted quietly. "I don't know how he knows but I think he monitors me, at least in my office. I wasn't aware of it but when I defied him this last time, he threatened to investigate Vincent as his eye color is unique.” With this news, he had turned back around now to face them.

Tseng froze in his chair, breathing deeply as he let what Sephiroth said sink in. All three of his lovers were in direct danger from Hojo now but his emotional attachment to them was clouding his thoughts, stopping him from finding the solution he needed. 

“I have an idea of how to ensure his safety for the next two weeks. It would probably get us Rufus’ co-operation in the long term as well,” he murmured, not liking the idea that came to mind but unable to see any other option. Rufus’ games would be nothing compared to what Hojo would do, after all.

“What is it?” Yazoo asked, deadpan. He needed to hear Tseng say it but he was sure he knew what it was.

“Rufus has shown an interest in Vincent. My first reaction was to try and keep him away from the Vice President while he is in charge, but if I offered Vincent to be Rufus’ guard for the fortnight, I should be able to manipulate Rufus into blocking Sephiroth’s visits to the labs for the same amount of time,” Tseng replied, hoping Yazoo didn’t object to the plan. It was really all they had to work with for now.

Yazoo said nothing for a moment. It seemed there was no other way. Get himself killed, proving his foolishness or whore out his koishii. He wasn't feeling very happy right now. “If that is alright with Vincent, then...,” he nodded.

“Yazoo, there will be conditions I will insist upon before agreeing to anything. Please, trust in the fact that I care about him too,” Tseng reassured, standing up to walk over to the youth and put a hand on his cheek. “He is not as defenseless as I tend to treat him either, or so he keeps telling me.”

“He's not but....” Just then, Yazoo noticed their company and let his nushi have the last word. He had wanted to remind Tseng that Vincent had almost been raped in the bathroom of that club. Fortunately, Rufus wasn't an overly strong man, not that the silver haired youth was stronger but he was almost positive that Rufus' languor would make him rather slow in a fight because he was used to having guards, Turks who stayed agile so he didn't have to. Yazoo relaxed then, as he thought even he might be able to take the vice president down and if he could, then Vincent most certainly could if he had to. Vincent was much stronger than he appeared. He had heard there were three men at the bar after all and his lover had been very drunk, so this situation was very different.

“We should leave you to sort out the details,” Reeve interrupted, grinning at the shocked look on Tseng’s face when he spoke. The Head Turk must be stressed to forget they were there, although Reeve couldn’t help but enjoy seeing the more human side of the Turks. It made him feel better about having them on side, watching out for Lazard’s safety as well.

“Indeed,” Lazard agreed, both men standing up. He was a little irked at how they'd talked about his brother, but he let it slide for now, not wanting to cause any more friction. He would have offered to talk to Rufus himself and ask that Sephiroth be kept away from the labs, and he was sure Rufus would have agreed... but if they thought so little of his brother, why should he? Pushing down his annoyance, Lazard decided he would call Rufus when he left here and discuss it with him, just to ensure Rufus did agree to keep Sephiroth safe, at least. “Thank you for your hospitality, Tseng. I will take your advice and stay away from the President, but please, if there is anything I can do to help, don’t hesitate to contact me. As for Rufus, he really isn’t as bad as the rumors make him out to be. Vincent will come to no harm from him.”

Tseng raised an eyebrow at Lazard’s comments, figuring that the Vice President was probably a completely different man around his half brother if Lazard thought so highly of him. Tseng didn’t share his view, but he kept his mouth closed on the subject for now, simply relieved the two brothers were close as it could come in handy in the future. 

“I will keep you informed on any progress. Thank you for sharing with us of what transpired and if you have any further concerns, or problems with the President, please call me any time,” Tseng said in parting, holding out a hand which Lazard didn't hesitate to shake.

While Reeve said his goodbyes to Tseng, Lazard approached Sephiroth, wanting to at least reassure the General before he left. 

“Sephiroth, thank you for your concern. I do wish to still be your friend which means you are welcome to drop by any time you like,” he said softly, offering his hand for a handshake when he realized his last words could be taken the wrong way. “My door is always open for coffee and conversation,” he added hastily, blushing a little as he berated himself mentally for acting so foolish.

Sephiroth gazed at his lost lover for a long moment as he took the blond's hand, amazed that Lazard would still want to be friends with him. He felt so relieved. 

“Thank you,” he replied, not remembering to smile but his eyes were full of unvoiced feelings. This shouldn't be hard for him, to simply be platonic friends. He just could never allow himself to be around the director when under the influence. He could not allow his judgment to lapse again. “I will come by, of course, and I will see you at work tomorrow. Thank you for getting me out of there.” His hand lingered before finally loosening so that Lazard could have it back when he chose.

Lazard brought his other hand up to rest on top of Sephiroth’s before he added, “Sephiroth, please remember that you don’t belong there, ever. Somehow, we will make this stop.” With a last smile, he said goodbye to Yazoo before Reeve accompanied him out the front door.

Tseng sunk back into his chair at the dinner table when they had gone, rubbing his face with one hand. He was so tired already, mentally worn from the day's events, but he still had so much to do and it was only afternoon. Sighing, he decided he needed something to wake him up. 

“Yazoo, I am going to have a shower. Please keep an eye on Sephiroth until I return,” he murmured, moving towards the hall and the awaiting warm water.

Yazoo nodded, though mostly, he wanted to follow his nushi into the shower. He could see that Sephiroth wanted the same thing. With a silent message shared and a nod from the youngest, they were off down the hall behind him, at a far enough distance that they heard the water going when they entered the bedroom. Tseng's clothing had been neatly folded on the bed, out of the humidity of the hot shower. The man must have perfected folding ages ago. Yazoo and Sephiroth put theirs into one rather contained pile next to the Head Turk's to save time and respect their nushi's love of tidiness. With a silent 1-2-3, they opened the shower door and slid their arms collectively around Tseng's wet, naked body, raining kisses over pale shoulders under the wet stream.

Tseng stiffened immediately when he felt arms surround him, almost striking out before he managed to control the urge. “What the… I thought I told you to watch him, not be a bad influence on him,” Tseng grumbled frowning down at Yazoo.

“Yes, I am a bad influence but you aren't okay, baby,” Yazoo agreed, sliding his arms around Tseng's neck. “You forgot this...” He unhooked Tseng's hair clasp carefully as the water started weigh down the man's raven locks. “It will all be okay. Please just forget about everything for a few moments and let us make you feel good.” He set the clasp in one of the built-in wall shelves for Tseng's toiletries and started to kiss his way down the man's body. “I want to bathe you but first...,” he nuzzled the man's resting cock.

“You don't have to forgive me, Tseng,” Sephiroth whispered in his love's ear. “You don't have to forgive anything I've done, just use me. Take your pleasure now.” He kneaded the muscles in Tseng's tense back, shoulders and hips. One hand slipped down in between the Head Turk's buttocks as the other rubbed along the bar of soap, gathering it as lube on his fingers. His mouth kissed and nibbled along his beloved's neck as he started to rub and tease that succulent little hole.

Tseng closed his eyes, trying to relax and get in the mood but his mind was still running a mile a minute, too many worries fighting their way to the surface through his headache. 

“Look just… just stop,” he finally muttered, twisting in Sephiroth’s hold. He reached down to pull Yazoo to stand, having trouble meeting the youth’s eyes. “I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I haven’t the time for this and I’m not in the mood, even slightly. I can't just forget and besides, I have no intention of just using anyone. Honestly, Sephiroth, what kind of a person do you think I am?” He saw the hurt look on both of his lovers’ faces and frowned, moving to step out of the shower and grab a towel. “I'm sorry, I don’t mean to be so blunt and rude but I can't do this, and my head is killing me.”

Yazoo sighed and he and the general got out as well. The youngest wasn't sure either if now would be the time to force Tseng. The time he and Vincent had cuffed him, it had worked very well, no matter what Tseng had said. In fact, the anger had been a sort of foreplay. That night, Yazoo'd had reservations about coercing the man into sex but it had been alright in the end. Was now one of those times it would work? He didn't know how to proceed without Vincent here. He looked helplessly over at Sephiroth, who had succeeded in taking them all. 

The eldest brother looked back at him uncertainly before he moved to pull Tseng back to him, turning the man around and capturing his lips, his hand slipping up to brush over the Head Turk's scalp while Yazoo went, hastily looking for some pain reliever and a glass of water.

Tseng pushed Sephiroth away firmly, taking a step backwards. “I don’t want to kiss you right now, Sephiroth. We do, however, have things we need to discuss. Could you go and wait for me on the sofa while I get dressed?”

The general nodded and grabbed his leather pants off the bed on his way out. His body was well recuperated by now, he found. He dressed out in the living room to give the Head Turk some space now. Yazoo came out with the water and two aspirin, hope on his face. Sephiroth only shook his head. Pulling a blanket off the back of the couch to cover his wet body, Yazoo sat down with him there on the couch, unsure if he should stay if his big brother was fine now.

Tseng dried off in the bathroom, wrapping the towel around his hips before walking out into his room. Looking at the clock, he found it was already too late to go back to work and dressed in a pair of jeans and a pullover instead, leaving his hair down. Walking out into the lounge room he saw Yazoo and Sephiroth sitting there and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the conversation he really didn’t want to have with the General. “Yazoo, would you give me and Sephiroth some privacy? There are things we need to discuss. You are welcome to stay here, but I would ask you wait in the bedroom if you do.”

“It's alright,” Yazoo replied. “I thought I should go anyway.” He wasn't sure if Vincent would want to see him now but he wanted to go all the same. Slipping out of the room, he quickly dressed again and left his lovers to each other.

Sephiroth looked up at Tseng hopefully, yet uncertainly.

“I want you to explain to me what happened that led to Rufus watching you and Vincent. I'm asking because I am trying to be reasonable and understand what happened,” Tseng began, sitting down next to Sephiroth. “I know it has something to do with the violence between the two of you stopping. Is this a replacement for that?”

“Yes,” the general affirmed. “At first, he was testing me to see if I would hurt him again, so I pulled some punishment out of the air. I told him that I would raise the blinds and I did end up doing that on one side of my office, the side that faces the east. Finally, as things escalated and I had him on my desk, he asked me to please open the others. I did so, for I was enjoying the game and blush in his cheeks. At first when we were having intercourse... I took him from behind on my desk... we saw Vice President Shinra in the break room just across the way. He didn't see us at first but then, he glanced over. After a while, his company left him and he came to the window to watch. Vincent and I found it impossible to stop at that point, we were both so close.” Sephiroth was disappointed that the conversation was about this, but at least Tseng was talking to him.

Tseng swallowed, finding the mental picture arousing himself, so he could understand the attraction. It seemed, from what Sephiroth said, that Rufus seeing them was just an unfortunate accident and it could have been anyone who did, although the thought it could have been someone who didn’t appreciate the show, did enter Tseng’s mind and make him realize this could have ended a lot worse. Sighing, he noticed the aspirin and glass of water on the table and reached for them, swallowing the tablets before sitting back in the chair. 

“I understand the attraction of something like that, Seph. I imagine that it was an intense experience and Vincent does have a way of talking one into trying unusual things. I just wish it had been someone else rather than Rufus who saw you both. There are rumors that say he can be rather predatory once his interest is peeked, and considering everything else that is going on, we need to keep him happy. That does not mean I will be handing Vincent over to him, but if Vincent gives in to his advances...." Tseng paused, running his hands over his face again. His headache was finally starting to ebb, but the weariness was making his brain refuse to work as it should. “I’m worried. I want to protect him but with this, I can’t.”

Sephiroth saw that this idea of Vincent and Rufus seemed to bother Tseng as much as it had bothered Yazoo. “Tseng,” he said gently, drawing his little raven into his arms. “Vincent loves you. He also wants desperately to prove to you that he can handle his own. If it happens, it happens... and honestly, he may enjoy it, but he will never stop loving you.”

“Seph, I don’t want him to sleep with anyone else. There’s already four of us… shouldn’t having three lovers be enough for anyone? Gods, six months ago he had no lovers. Fuck, he hadn’t even had sex yet and now….” Tseng leant against Sephiroth’s chest, closing his eyes as he listened to the General’s heart beat. “I don’t want you to sleep with anyone else either. It hurt me when I found out about you and Lazard and while I understand why you did it, I still have the urge to make you hurt in return.”

“Tseng,” Sephiroth said softly, stroking over the man's hair. “I wasn't thinking. I just needed relief in the moment. I don't want to do anything to hurt you like that again and you have every right to how you feel, but do you realize that as Yazoo and Vincent have accepted me, I also accepted them so that I could be with you? Before all this happened, before I gave Lazard up, would you have wanted me to?” Sephiroth tread carefully here for the first time, knowing that his words might be overstepping his lover's honesty bounds right now. The man had already had such a hard day.

“Do you mean, would I have been with you if you were still with Lazard? Seeing both of us separately?” Tseng asked, trying to understand what the General meant.

“Yes,” Sephiroth answered uncertainly. What was done was done and he wouldn't change it now but he was trying to figure out why exclusivity was so important. Inherently, he understood that he should break things off with Lazard as he wasn’t certain he could feel safe with the blond, though emotionally, the moment he had proposed it, Lazard had admitted to having nothing to do with his visits to Hojo. Looking back now, Sephiroth somehow felt a strange feeling of liberty when he considered that Tseng wouldn’t have minded him keeping Lazard as a lover back then.

“Hmm… Honestly, after those first two times, I don’t think I would have been able to say no to you, even if you’d had a whole harem,” Tseng said with a chuckle. “Seph, I knew who you were and had admired you from a distance but we’d never met so I had no idea about your personality. At first it was physical attraction but you do tend to grow on a person. I wasn’t looking for a lover at the time, but I am glad I met you… and relieved Vincent and Yazoo accepted you too. I think if you had kept dating Lazard, I would have tried to have him join the group, as it were. Does any of that make any sense? I’m sorry I’m so unclear tonight.”

“Yes,” Sephiroth leaned into kiss Tseng's hair. It didn't help though, only stirred up more inner doubts and questions. Maybe he shouldn't have let Lazard go at all and then none of this would be an issue. However... the majority of his brain confirmed that having Tseng here in his arms was enough for him, no matter how he felt about the loss of his blond lover. “I have conducted things badly with Lazard all around. I didn't know how to handle him and had no idea I felt the way I did. I have him to thank for showing me deeper feelings than hormones and aggression... anger... and I have you, Vincent and Yazoo to thank for showing me love. I am certain that if I had been more learned, I could have given Lazard what he needed from me... but I can't be sorry that I have found you and I will do whatever I can to keep you... Tseng.” His breath was warm against his dark haired beloved's ear.

“If you care about Lazard, just be his friend and no more fucking him,” Tseng murmured, a smirk coming to his lips. “You know, if you do sleep with him again, I may have to go and try him out for myself… see what all the fuss is about.” Tseng wasn’t serious but his foggy mind couldn’t control the urge to tease as he snuggled in closer to Sephiroth’s chest. 

_Although, the more I think about it…._

Tseng’s smirk widened until he remembered all the trouble that they’d had bringing Sephiroth into their relationship and he pushed it to the back of his mind. “I’m just going to rest a moment,” he mumbled. Despite his words, he soon drifted off to sleep, lulled by the comfort and warmth of Sephiroth's arms.

***.***


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Yazoo, Sephiroth written by Chephren / Vincent, Tseng, Rufus written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – Angst, sex, swearing.   
> **Summary** – Rufus and Tseng come to an agreement.
> 
> **Characters ages** – Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.

Yazoo made his way silently back to Vincent’s apartment. Really, not a lot of time had passed since they’d gotten together and Yazoo spent most of his nights there. It had been a whirlwind few weeks since they had returned and he had started as a Turk. Whirlwind indeed… powerful and disarming. His emotions had become tumultuous and unpredictable. He found he had become a very moody person for one who was used to being so even-tempered. It was taking its toll on his nerves.

When he entered the comfortable living quarters, he immediately looked to and fro, wondering if he should call out to his koishii. He was feeling very fragile right now and some of his deep needs were crying out to be fulfilled. He pushed them down, wishing to ignore them this time. 

He had felt enough lately for his entire group of lovers. Not hearing any activity in the kitchen or bathroom, noticing that the lights were on, he slipped out of his boots in the foyer and padded back to the good-sized bedroom.

“Ko…,” he whispered but the sight that met him when he reached the threshold answered his inner questions and made him smile. Vincent was passed out on the bed. It looked as though the man had been drinking, for there was an open bottle on the nightstand. Yazoo would have been wary because from what he had seen, Vince could become a different person when he drank, more volatile and erratic at times. Yazoo had felt powerless when this happened because he hadn’t known what to do for Vincent, hadn’t known how to handle the situation at all. 

Right now though, his beloved was lying there so peacefully. It looked as though the man might have wandered back here in his drunken state and fallen asleep staring at the ceiling. Yazoo hadn’t noticed anything off about Vincent, that the man’s eyes were bloodshot, because they hid from him beneath closed lids. All he knew was that he had to ignore the desire bubbling up from deep within him, one of his unanswered needs. Quietly, he slipped out of his suit and climbed into bed beside his Turk.

_I love you so much_ , Yazoo mentally blessed him, eyes caressing the man’s face. Deep in slumber, it was almost as if his love heard him, for Vincent quietly hummed and rolled toward him. The silver haired youth sighed and snuggled in close to lie in between Vincent’s resting arms. A hard jab to his hip made Yazoo gasp however. Vincent must be dreaming nice things. Unable to resist even for a moment, Yazoo smiled and reached down in between their bodies to gently pull his koishii’s sleeping member out of black, silken boxers. The fabric felt good as it brushed over Yazoo’s thigh and gently, the youth started to stroke his lover’s cock over it as well, the skin of it slipping through his fingers in such a gratifying way. _You always charm me so, even in sleep._

"Yaz...," Vincent mumbled, arms tightening around his lover. He was having the nicest dream about his treasure, lying beside him in the garden of his country house. The grass was soft beneath them and the sun was shining down as a cool breeze caressed their naked skin. Vincent rolled onto his back, pulling Yazoo halfway onto his chest before his hands began to move down to his lover's backside, squeezing each cheek as he felt a hand moving on his cock. "Mmmm," he hummed, hips beginning to move a little in time with that wicked hand.

Yazoo couldn’t tell whether the man was awake now or not, but if he wasn’t, the silver haired youth sure as hell wouldn’t stop his lover. This felt good and he moved to press his own need against Vincent’s, moving his hand to rest on the man’s hips and slipping his legs over a slim waist to give them both full access to each other. Then he started to grind slowly, matching the slow rhythm of the Turk’s hips. Vincent’s voice in his ears caused him to moan, letting the man fill his senses. 

“You always smell so good, Vin.”

“No, that’s the flowers,” Vincent muttered, opening his eyes to stare up at his lover through a curtain of silver hair. He suddenly frowned, confused by the ceiling he could see behind Yazoo instead of the blue sky that should be there. “Where did the sky go?” he asked.

“Sorry to bring you back, my love. It sounds as if you were having one lovely dream, smelling flowers,” Yazoo cooed. “Were you dreaming of me then?” His smile widened as he continued to grind his lover’s cock against his own, small noises of effort and pleasure whispering over his lips as his breathing began to pick up. He couldn’t stop moving now that it felt so good.

“Yes… in my garden,” Vincent murmured, smiling up at Yazoo happily. “But this is better.” His head was a little fuzzy but the feeling of Yazoo, writhing in his lap, was more than enough to distract him from it. Vincent reached up one hand to cup his lover’s face, whispering, “Kiss me?”

Yazoo eagerly did as he was asked, already sliding his tongue between full, pale lips. “Your flowers… do smell beautiful,” he murmured softly in between kisses. “Right now though… I definitely meant you.” His arms tightened their hold around his love’s torso as he kissed him some more.

“All I can smell now is bourbon,” Vincent mumbled, chuckling a little at the thought before Yazoo moved his hips again, causing him to gasp. “Baby, want you,” he whispered, one hand moving to trace down the cleft of Yazoo’s backside. “Let me watch you prepare yourself for me?”

Moaning again, louder this time, Yazoo had an idea that coupled with his beloved’s request, making his cheeks flush deeply. Any idea that inspired such a feeling was definitely worth doing. He slipped out of Vincent’s warm embrace to turn and straddle the man’s torso. Unable to resist, he scooted his bottom along sculpted muscle and shivered. Reaching down to spread his cheeks for his beloved’s thrilling scrutiny, he asked breathlessly, “Will you hold them apart for me, baby, while I do it? I want you to have a good look at me… It always feels so good when you do.” Yazoo wanted to bare himself utterly and completely for his koishii’s piercing eyes.

Vincent did as he was asked, a smirk curling his lips as he murmured, “Lube’s in the top draw.” His head was still spinning from the alcohol and a part of him wasn’t sure if he was still dreaming.

Yazoo felt cool fingertips squeezing his cheeks deliciously and he sighed as he reached over to get it. Catching a generous amount on his fingers, he rubbed them together, watching them glisten before he hummed in satisfaction. He wanted to glisten and shine for his koishii, that was for sure. Pretending his fore digit was one of Vincent's own or his lover's tongue perhaps, the silver haired youth's body started to quiver as he felt cold wetness tracing and teasing along his hole. Stealing a glance back occasionally, he gasped when he saw the wicked expression on Vincent's face. “Vince,” he breathed as he continued tickling himself down there.

“Put it in love and don’t add another until I tell you to,” Vincent murmured. “Can you do that for me?”

“Usually, it depends on what will bring both of us the most pleasure. If it pleases you to have me obey, then I want to obey your every wish. If it gives you pleasure that I disobey, then I will put all I can into doing it well. I just... want to be yours always. I want to make you happy,” Yazoo replied softly, but he had been given an order and he wanted desperately to obey it. His eyes closed as he breached the tight ring of muscle, a small cry escaping him. Finally, he tried to look as far back as he could at Vincent, asking finally, “Does this please you, Koishii?”

“Less talk, more fucking,” Vincent muttered, eyes transfixed on Yazoo’s finger. He suddenly realized how rude what he’d said had sounded and he looked up, apologetic. “Sorry. I just want to be inside you now and kissing your lips,” he tried to explain, his dream leaving him with an ache he longed to relieve. The haze from the alcohol was making him confused and he seemed to have lost his usual brain/mouth filter and he bit his lip again to try to stop any more words slipping through.

Yazoo quieted now and kept his finger going, letting his eyes drift closed. He slipped it in deeper, a ragged breath escaping him. He hadn't been expecting that so he wasn't prepared with an answer. He did want Vincent inside though very much so he started to brush his fingertip over the inner channel, causing his hips to buck once. “May I add another, koishii?”

“Yeah,” Vincent growled, his impatience rising. “I’m sorry. I can’t think straight,” he added as he tried to blink away blurry vision. At first he’d wanted to play but now all he wanted to wrap his arms around Yazoo, thrust up inside of him and just feel the warmth of his body. Vincent would have tried to explain further but was worried he might say the wrong thing again in his present state.

Smiling in reassurance, Yazoo added a second finger and a third to save time, letting them tease and finding his spot deep inside. Slowly rubbing against it, he felt his body start to shiver and he gave a small moan, biting his lip. Before too long, he withdrew wet fingers and turned around, grasping Vincent's cock and straddling slim hips. “How do you want me?” he offered gently, placing a kiss on soft lips and giving his lover's shaft a squeeze.

Vincent whimpered, torn between wanting his lover immediately and the urge to apologize for his intoxication. “I want you like this, facing me so I can kiss you,” he finally murmured. “Slow… wanna make it last, love.”

Yazoo nodded, smile widening as he guided Vincent's now-rosy tip to his entrance. “Slow, like this?” Impishly, he started to press down on the man's cock, his muscle resisting deliciously and his lips tightened as he lowered himself, slowly welcoming Vincent into his body, his hands bracing themselves on the man's shoulders.

Vincent gasped, Yazoo’s tightness enveloping him in wonderful heat as he forced his hips to stay still. The urge to thrust up was so strong, but he managed to control it, watching wide eyed as Yazoo descended all the way down. His hands lifted again, one coming to rest on his lover’s waist, while the other cupped the side of Yazoo’s face. “So beautiful,” he whispered as their bodies stilled, his lover pausing to adjust.

“Koishii,” Yazoo moaned, his body full of Vincent and somehow, it had felt like it had been so long! He opened his eyes to look at his love feverishly, leaning forward slightly to touch their foreheads together. Slowly, he tucked his legs under him and raised himself up to drop back down. The fullness of his koishii's cock inside him caused his body to shiver with pleasurable feelings.

“Yaz,” Vincent responded, the hand cupping his lover’s face moving to thread through Yazoo’s hair and pull him down for another kiss. He bent his knees up so his feet could rest flat on the bed, giving him the leverage to push up. Their tongues twisted together until Yazoo pulled back to breathe and Vincent smiled up at him, his heart aching in his chest. “Promise… promise me… you’ll never l-leave,” he whispered, voice catching on the last word from the sudden rush of emotions.

Yazoo blinked. The look on Vincent's face was so heartbreaking and the silver haired youth pulled him close tightly, pressing his hips down, so they could be as close as possible. “Vincent,” he said seriously. There was so much he had wanted to say. Even he had thought about leaving because he just didn't fit in with his other lovers' dynamic at all but if Vincent wanted him here as much as he wanted to be here... “No matter what happens, even if we are having rough times, I don't ever want to leave you. I promise.”

“Thank you,” Vincent replied huskily. His hips suddenly jerked up without his consent, making his cheeks flush with embarrassment over his lack of constraint. “S-sorry. You feel so good,” he whispered, kissing Yazoo again, almost desperately this time.

Yazoo kissed back, his heart a bit lighter now that he knew his beloved really did want him. His legs started to move again after having stopped with their moment. He left his arms tightly around Vincent's torso. A particularly nice thrust on Vincent's end sent a jolt through the youth and he scratched down the man's sides with a hazy moan.

The sting of Yazoo’s fingernails sent a wave of goosebumps over the older Turk’s skin, making him break the kiss to growl in need. He wasn’t getting enough movement so he quickly flipped them over without a second thought, his new position giving him more freedom as his patience ran out. Somehow, he managed to hold back a little, his movements fast and steady, but not as hard as his body wanted. “Mine,” Vincent purred, watching his lover’s face intently.

Moaning softly, Yazoo's lids lowered over smoldering eyes with the pleasure of hearing his beloved say it. “Yes,” he cooed softly, the rapture starting to build. When Vincent wanted to possess him so, it drove Yazoo to bliss very quickly, “Vince... always yours.” Seeing coveted crimson eyes so close, as if they could see into his head, his very soul, the silver haired youth shuddered in his koishii's arms and came violently, his arms squeezing tightly around the dark man's body.

Yazoo’s sudden release caused Vincent to slow, the tightening around his cock pure bliss as he drank in the sight of his treasure’s ecstasy. Once Yazoo relaxed a little, the older Turk let his body go, his thrusts hard and fast as bent the youth further in half, eyes still glued onto his lover’s beautiful face. He didn’t notice the murmured words falling from his own lips as his muscles tightened, his thrusts becoming erratic until he finally paused fully sheathed to release into Yazoo.

“Yes,” Yazoo trembled, smiling so happily, enjoying the sound of his name over and over. The feeling of Vincent's hot semen was so wonderful inside, making him warm and peaceful, this moment being only for them. “Say it again, baby, please.”

“Yazoo,” Vincent murmured, grinning as he slowly pulled out of his lover, enjoying the expression the movement caused. “I love you,” he added as he moved to lie down beside the youth, leaning in to give a quick kiss before he relaxed back onto the pillows with a sigh.

“I love you too, Vincent,” Yazoo answered, snuggling into his beloved's body. He had been warned about Vincent's mood by his brother before at Tseng's request but he wasn't sure what had happened. He knew he should ask but they found their lovely and peaceful moments together so rarely anymore. Should he ask? “Always.” He settled a cool hand on Vincent's chest, letting it trail downward through the perspiration there, loving how his koishii's belly flexed under the touch. “Are you ticklish, hm?” A slow grin spread across his face.

“No,” Vincent replied, smirking over at Yazoo. “Are you?”

“Maybe,” Yazoo teased. “Try me.”

“I would if I could find the energy to raise my arms,” Vincent replied with a chuckle. “But, unfortunately, you have worn me out.” He sighed, body relaxed and wonderfully sated as he nuzzled into Yazoo’s hair. “Can you wake me up like that every day?”

“Oh yes, if I happen to wake up first, I certainly will,” Yazoo hummed contentedly as he settled his hand palm down on Vincent's cock as if it belonged there. “You are an early riser on weekdays. If you wake up first, will you do so for me?”

“Yes, I already did the other day, remember? I don’t think I could have stopped myself, even if you didn’t wake up,” Vincent murmured sleepily, eyes closing but a smirk still on his lips. “You writhe so nicely when you’re asleep.”

“Thank you,” Yazoo blinked. His body had taken hold of Vincent's compliment and started to show its gratitude, again. “It was a wonderful way to wake up, with you touching me... fucking me. When I saw you tonight, you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to bother you but still, I love watching you sleep and when you were already aroused, I just couldn't keep my hands off.”

“Mmmm,” Vincent mumbled, sleep already taking hold. “Was great,” he mumbled as he drifted off, unaware of his partner's further desires. His body was just too worn out and affected by the large amount of alcohol he had consumed.

Yazoo's desires ebbed as he noticed his love's deepening breathing and he silently rolled over, staring at the ceiling. It hurt a bit that Vincent hadn't been listening. This was exactly what he had feared when he had been holding back first telling Vincent 'I love you' at the Turk's beautiful country home. He had been so frightened of getting to the place where his feelings no longer mattered. 

_Calm down, it's only because he's drunk_ , the silver haired youth told himself... but this wasn't the only time. His koishii had been too busy with his own issues this whole time, granted they were no small trifle, to be able to see that Yazoo needed acknowledgment and for his dark paramour to let him inside. Yazoo would have done anything to be let inside. Vincent told Yazoo what he wanted to hear in moments the dark haired man had been available and yet... Yazoo never knew when the right time was to ask anything, to try and help by listening. _I don't know what to do_ , he thought sadly as he let his eyelids fell closed.

***.***

Tseng woke up slowly, the smell of something cooking making him twitch into consciousness slowly. His stomach grumbled in hunger as he pulled himself upright, blinking in surprise to find himself on his sofa. Then he remembered falling asleep against Sephiroth and he smiled a little at the noises coming from his kitchen.

He walked towards the sound and found Sephiroth cooking what looked like a stir fry of some sort for dinner. “Is there enough for me too?” he asked, a grin on his face as his lover turned towards him.

Setting down the large spoon, Sephiroth went to his lover and pulled him close for a quick kiss. “Certainly, it's for you actually.” Walking back over to the stove, he dipped the spoon into the special Wutain wine sauce and cupped his hand beneath it as he held the spoon out toward Tseng invitingly, the sound of rice steaming in the cooker behind him. “Come. Try,” he said gently.

Tseng tasted it and hummed in appreciation. “It’s good. Very good, actually,” he said, licking his lips. “Seph, thank you for doing this and….” The phone began ringing, cutting off Tseng’s words as he turned towards it and frowned. “Hang on a minute while I get that,” he murmured, walking over to answer it.

“Tseng, it's Rufus. It has been awhile, hasn’t it?” Rufus said in way of greeting. 

Tseng’s frown deepened as he took a deep breath to calm his temper. “Good evening, Vice President. What may I do for you this evening?”

“So formal, Tseng,” Rufus muttered, sighing before continuing. “Have it your way, then. I am phoning you to officially request Vincent Valentine as my personal bodyguard for the next two weeks, starting tomorrow. Father is leaving in the morning, after all.”

Tseng was expecting the call and request, but his heart still picked up pace and the urge to say no made his eye twitch in annoyance. He'd thought he'd have the weekend to talk to Vincent about this... Friday was just one more day though, and he really had no excuse to deny it at this point.

“I will permit that, but there are conditions I must insist on in return,” Tseng answered, his real emotions seeping into his tone, despite his best efforts to contain them.

“And what would these conditions be, Tseng?” Rufus replied, his amusement obvious.

“If you deny Hojo access to Sephiroth for the next two weeks, I will allow Vincent to be your bodyguard for the duration of your time as acting President.” Silence was his only reply, but Tseng endured it, awaiting Rufus impatiently.

“I suppose asking why would be pointless?” Rufus finally asked.

“You are correct. I would also like to point out that Vincent being your bodyguard does not give you liberties in other areas with him. There are certain lines, and if you cross them, you will answer to me. I think you understand what I mean by that, Vice President,” Tseng murmured stiffly.

Rufus chuckled down the phone line, the sound making Tseng growl despite his attempts to remain stoic. 

“I know he’s your lover, Tseng. I promise to control my _urges_ around him, alright? And you will have your way on the Hojo issue too. While Vincent is my bodyguard, you have my support in Sephiroth staying away from the labs. So, can I expect him first thing tomorrow?”

“Yes, he will be at your office in the morning, Sir.”

“Good. Nice doing business with you, Tseng,” Rufus said before the call disconnected. Tseng put down the phone but continued staring at it, wondering if this was all about to blow up in his face.

Sephiroth set down his spoon and quietly took Tseng in his arms. “Thank you for your efforts. Is there anything I can do?” If he had remained quiet, like a man, Vincent would have remained out of danger.

“No. I have to call Vincent and inform him of his assignment,” Tseng said, pulling away from the general’s embrace. He felt so conflicted about this whole arrangement and didn’t know how to explain it to Vincent, knowing that if his second in command knew all the details, he probably wouldn’t take it so well. Sighing, he decided to keep the reasons from his lover until they could talk in person, trusting in him to turn down any advances Rufus would make. Surely, after everything they had all been through, Vincent could be trusted to do the right thing.

Sephiroth nodded and turned back to preparing their meal, leaving Tseng time to speak to Vincent. He only hoped Yazoo wasn't there... but still he felt that sinking feeling in his stomach. The light on the rice cooker switched over to ‘warm’, meaning the jasmine rice was freshly made and piping hot. “Take your time, I will finish up here.”

**.**

Vincent stepped out of the shower, feeling better now that he’d freshened up after napping for a couple of hours. Yazoo was acting a little off right now, and he couldn’t work out why. Yes, they’d been having problems but he’d thought they had worked them out. He dried himself off and slipped on a pair of tracksuit pants, eager to talk to his lover and try and find out what was bothering him. As he stepped out into the lounge room, the phone rang and he sighed as Yazoo walked over to answer it. Hopefully, it wasn’t anything important because they really needed to talk right now.

“Nushi?” Yazoo asked carefully into the phone, his mind already flitting to reasons why Tseng might be calling. Despite his own logic, the silver haired youth couldn't help but hold out hope that their quiet lover might want to spend time with him now, having calmed down after all that had happened.

“Hello, Yazoo. I’m sorry to disturb you so late, but I have to inform Vincent of his new assignment,” Tseng said, trying not to let his own misgivings seep into his voice. “Is he available?”

“Yes, of course,” Yazoo refrained from sighing. He had set himself up for that disappointment after all. With a small half-hearted attempt at a smile for his love, the youngest held the phone out to Vincent. “Koishii,” he whispered, his voice leaving him as he bore in mind what Tseng had mentioned to him today.

Vincent frowned, noticing Yazoo’s distress, as he reached out and took the phone from him. “Tseng? What is it?” he asked, worried.

“Vincent, sorry to disturb you at such an hour, but I have a new assignment for you,” Tseng began, eyes flicking over to watch Sephiroth as he began serving out their meal. “Rufus called tonight to request you as his bodyguard for the next two weeks, starting tomorrow morning.” Tseng waited for Vincent’s reaction, more than a little nervous at the silence that fell over the line.

“Looks as if you were correct in your prediction,” Vincent said softly, eyes staring at the wall as he avoided Yazoo, even though he could feel his lover watching him.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Tseng murmured, nervously gripping the phone in his now sweaty hand. “I do want to discuss this further with you in person, though,” he added, wanting to be honest with Vincent and admit the arrangement he’d made with Rufus in regards to Hojo.

“I hardly think that's necessary, Tseng. It's a simple bodyguard position and I believe I am capable of handling it,” Vincent retorted, annoyed at Tseng treating him like a rookie. “Rufus is hardly a dangerous threat.” Well, honestly he was a little threatening, but not in any way he would admit to Tseng. It wasn't like all those innuendos would harm him and he had heard most of them before. He had worked with Reno for years, after all.

“Irrelevant of your opinion, I want you to report to my office, as soon as you are dismissed tomorrow, understood?” Tseng ordered, his temper flaring once more. Vincent’s refusal to see the danger in the Vice President was worrying him and somehow, Tseng would make him understand. He knew he had a better chance of doing so in person and he had to explain the trade off agreement with Rufus anyway. Tseng was tempted to go to Vincent’s now, although he realized it would only anger Vincent more if he believed Tseng was babying him again.

“Fine, I will come by tomorrow afternoon. Talk to you then, Sir,” Vincent said curtly before hanging up and turning towards Yazoo. His lover’s frown made him pause though, concern blooming on his face. Why would his new assignment upset Yazoo? “What's wrong?”

“Everything, except that we are together now,” Yazoo admitted sadly. He looked at Vincent's face, trying to gauge what he knew and whether he knew the whole of the matter. “I don't want Rufus to have you,” he murmured simply with clenched fists. He wanted to ask what Tseng had told Vincent but this thought was really the only part of it that mattered to him. His koishii belonged to all of them and Yazoo did not want another usurper taking his love's affections away. He just didn't know how he was supposed to accept that.

“Have me?” Vincent blurted, frowning back at his lover. “What kind of low opinion do you have in regards to my self control? Do you really believe I am that much of a slut?”

“Well, yes,” Yazoo replied, a small smile on his face with the automatic visions of his beloved writhing underneath the swat of a sure hand. “You have become so free in such a short time. To me, that is real progress, Vin, to drop your inhibitions like that. I had only hoped that you would share it only with Nushi and me, that's all.” 

He had accepted Sephiroth, indeed, was very happy he had in the end because it gained him a brother and lover who really watched out for him and cared so. The only problem now was that Yazoo could see it all coming, knew his koishii's weakness when it came to being watched and humiliated. Rufus Shinra was bad news and the silver haired youth didn't want those grasping fingers on his passionate Vince! The mere thought made his eyes grow cold and he looked down to shield his beloved from his anger, letting his hair fall into his eyes. “I don't like that man,” he said lowly.

“I take it you’ve been talking to Tseng since he seems to share your low opinion of me,” Vincent responded coldly, his anger rising. “I have only ever _shared_ myself with you and Tseng. I was drunk the first time with Sephiroth, although you obviously still blame that whole incident on me, yet you still hold nothing against Tseng, who was sober both times he fucked Sephiroth behind our backs. You have never held a grudge against Sephiroth either, for that matter. Tell me, Yazoo. Why is it that they don’t have to perform to the same unrealistic standards that I do in your mind?” Vincent could feel his hands shaking in anger as he squeezed them into fists, trying not to let the past pains overtake him.

“Sephiroth has taken plenty of my anger, not that you care. Tseng cares for you much more than he does for me, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? He took me because I come with you, so it's really no small wonder that he wanted someone for himself when he had to share you with me. How can I blame him for that? I have explained it more than once now and I don't know how to put it any plainer than that. It hurts too so I don't really want to talk about it anymore. Why must you always push me away when all I have done is try very hard to be here for you, make you feel loved and special? Fuck, Vince, I think about you all the time! I am just as used to being alone as you but I have made room for you in my life and my thoughts because that is what I thought lovers do. I will leave you be if you really want me to leave you alone and I won't expect anything more but I have needs as well and one of them is to see you happy.” 

He couldn't help but wonder if he was some arrogant asshole like Rufus or most people's mistaken first impressions of Sephiroth, he might win more of his lover's attentions. He sighed and took a step back. He was too emotionally involved, much more so than his koishii, who didn't seem to share his new state of dependence. Yazoo didn't need to emotionally depend on Vincent or Tseng. He was choosing to because he loved them but enough was enough. Would they ever get through these bad times and be happy? Or would new bad times just continue to stress out his beloved and throw Yazoo into yet another situation in which he didn't know how to help? Was this all it was ever going to be or would things change? Would Vince ever cherish him the way Yazoo knew he deserved to be cherished or would Yazoo be sitting there for the rest of their days in hopefulness, lamenting their waning passion as more and more wolves wanted to snatch his beloveds away?

“You’ve tried to make me feel loved and special? Funny, it feels like all I seem to get from you is criticism on how I’m never doing the right things or giving you enough. You don't even trust me in the slightest not to fuck anyone that shows a passing interest in me, and think calling me a slut makes me feel special! You think when you say things like that, it makes me feel loved?” Vincent spat, his body trembling with his distress. “Do you honestly think that when you treat me like a weak, pathetic fool with no control over myself or my emotions, that it makes me happy?”

Vincent eyes flicked away, his whole body tense with anger as his eyes fell onto the documents from his father on the coffee table. “You know, Yazoo, everything you say to me sounds like an echo of my father. Maybe you should take his path and throw me away too, since you seem to share so many of his opinions on my worthlessness.”

“Well, from what it sounds like, I haven't been making you happy at all,” Yazoo choked but his body couldn't help but move him forward to wrap his arms around Vincent's waist for what seemed to be the last time. He was done talking about his feelings and knew he was breaking his promise to leave, but he didn't want to stay around here and take this. He couldn't bring himself to say anything more. His words were only being absorbed and then shot back at him as a twisted face of what he had intended them to be. He was only trying to be honest here. Tears rolled down his face as he walked to the door, grabbing his coat from the closet, leaving the rest. “I don't know what you need, Vince, but it certainly isn't me.” The door closed softly behind him and once Yazoo had rounded the corner of the hallway to reach the elevators, he moaned out in pained anguish. This was it, the only real thing that mattered anymore, gone. Nushi had still given him the wonderful opportunity to be a Turk and Yazoo would embrace it with all he had, not letting his personal feelings interfere any further.

Vincent stared at the closed door, anger ebbing away as the silence of the apartment hummed in his ears. Yazoo’s departure was a startling confirmation of his father’s words and the pain of being discarded twice in one day, by the two people he loved most in the world, made him sink to his knees in stunned silence.

_So much for promises. Maybe father is right? Maybe I am just useless, weak and pathetic. Tseng thinks it too. He must… it’s why he’s always trying to protect me, because I’m so weak. Pointless to try to be strong… but I tried so hard this time!_

Yazoo ran tearfully out into the lobby of the Shinra complex. He had no home here any longer. His first desires were to go to Tseng's place but his nushi didn't need any more stress and Yazoo would be forcing the Head Turk to look after him. Tseng didn't need his Turks to be needy and emotional. It wouldn't help anything and the night's earlier events confirmed that Yazoo was not necessary to the Sephiroth-Tseng equation. He was a big boy and he should handle this on his own. Instead, he ran to his apartment, gathering up all his anger to lash out at any lurking predators that waited around for bait like him in the darkness. If he was to be kidnapped, it would only be by Vincent Valentine, damn it. He didn't stop until he reached his apartment, throwing his coat over the back of the sofa after locking himself in. Exhaustedly, he threw himself down on the bed, feeling the pillowcase become wet and cool as he cried out what he hoped would be the last of his weaknesses. Tomorrow, he would be a new man but for now, he just needed to cry.

**.**

Tseng was still frowning and silent as he finished off his meal, his second in command’s words repeating in his head. He knew he was being over protective but Vincent’s refusal to realize the dangers Rufus posed got his hackles up and his helplessness to assist in any way aggravated him. Glancing up, he noticed Sephiroth’s worried eyes and he sighed as he realized how obsessive he was being.

“I’m sorry, Sephiroth. I didn’t mean to be such bad company tonight. The meal was delicious,” he murmured, pushing a small sad smile onto his lips.

"It is quite alright,” Sephiroth replied gently, his hand brushing palm down over Tseng's hand. “You have a lot on your mind.” He himself had a strange feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach. “Would you mind if I got up to call Yazoo very quickly? I am a little worried.”

“Go ahead,” Tseng said, his smile a little stronger at Sephiroth’s acceptance of his inattention. “He’s at Vincent’s place, or he was an hour ago when I phoned there.”

As he rose from the table, Sephiroth placed a kiss on Tseng's head. His lover had said nothing during the meal and Sephiroth didn't really know what to say, so they spent it in relative silence. Picking up his cellphone from inside the folds of his long coat, the general dialed Yazoo's cell number.

Yazoo felt the vibrations and pulled out his phone to look at the screen. He couldn't talk to Sephiroth now. The man would know something was wrong. Carefully, he pressed the silence key and placed it on the nightstand.

Frowning, the general called Yazoo's house number as well. 

Sliding his arms under the pillow, the youngest flipped it over his head, burying himself underneath. He knew that Sephiroth worried about him and he appreciated it but now, he just didn't want to worry anyone. Sighing, he reached out and picked up the phone after all.

“Hello?” he asked, a bit weaker than he'd meant to.

“Yazoo, are you alright?” Sephiroth asked, automatically watching Tseng's mouth as it worked the last morsel of his dinner. A small warm feeling swelled in his stomach to accompany his feeling of unease concerning his brother. “What are you doing at home? Weren't you with Vincent?”

“Yes, but it's fine. I forgot something here,” he lied.

“Well, call me the next time and I will walk you,” the eldest answered. He didn't want to start a fight but he would rather the youth not walk home in the dark considering how prone he was to daydreaming and how Vincent had kidnapped him. Well, Vincent was fine as it had been what made Yazoo happy but what if it wasn't Vincent but someone else? Some nefarious character? Sephiroth would not have it.

“I forgot,” Yazoo lied again, playing it off as if he had gotten lost in the moment as he knew he was also prone to doing. “I'm sorry. I promise to call you next time. I really appreciate you worrying, Seph,” he added softly and gave a small kiss into the phone that made Sephiroth smile a little before the youngest disconnected, unable to do the sweet goodnight pleasantries tonight. Sighing, Yazoo covered his head back up with the pillow and let sleep overcome him.

Appeased, Sephiroth walked over to Tseng at the table. “Finished or would you like some more?”

“I'm finished,” Tseng murmured, looking up at his lover. “Did you say Yazoo is at home? Is everything alright?”

“He said he's fine, forgot something at home,” the general answered as he took their plates to rinse them in the sink, sloughing off all remaining debris to place them in Tseng's dishwasher.

“Hmm,” Tseng hummed, watching Sephiroth’s backside as he cleaned up. Today had been far too long and he figured the only way he was going to put his mind at rest and get tired enough to sleep some more was through distraction and exercise. A grin formed on his lips as his mind came up with the perfect remedy. 

“Seph, while I am still quite angry with you,” he began, standing up and walking out to the kitchen to push the taller man back-first against the counter, each hand coming to rest on either side of the General on the counter's edge, effectively cornering him. “I find myself still wanting you to fuck me. If you have any objections,” he added, leaning up to bite Sephiroth’s bottom lip and pull on it lightly before letting it go. “Then I suggest you voice them now.”

Sephiroth's breath hitched. “Don't be angry,” was his only knee-jerk reaction. He really liked Tseng trapping him this way, being stalked by his fantasy. It was a new feeling he had never been able to enjoy with someone he cherished this way. Always before, if it happened, it had felt dangerous and bad. “How do you want it, little raven?”

“Well,” Tseng mused, tilting his head to one side. “You don’t really deserve it at all, do you?” One hand left the counter to begin unbuckling the General’s pants. “So maybe, I am wrong to offer it to you.” His hand slipped inside Sephiroth’s pants and began fondling him, but his eyes stayed on his lover’s face, an innocent look giving no indication of what his hand was doing. “Or maybe, you might take away my doubts for me.”

“What can I do?” Sephiroth's eyelids drooped to half cover his eyes, which blazed now in the dim light of the kitchen. This was more than he ever dreamed possible, this moment with his lover.

“You can’t work that out for yourself?” Tseng asked, hand stopping its movement as he pulled it out of the general's pants. “Maybe my doubts were justified then,” he added taking a step back as he pulled his jumper off and dropped it to the floor. “After all, I could always just go and masturbate. Saves all the tiresome explanations.” His pants dropped to the floor next and he stepped out of them casually, one eyebrow rising as he studied Sephiroth’s face.

The general could never resist a show. He moved them backward into the next room to pull out a chair from the dining room table. Placing one of the Head Turk's feet aloft on the seat of the chair, the general sat back on his heels on the floor, his face only inches away from all of Tseng's private areas. “Please, do indulge me a little. I hunger for you so.” His member hardened noticeably and stood up proudly from the opened fly of his pants.

“Oh, you think you deserve to watch, do you?” Tseng said, folding his arms across his chest as his gaze darkened. “If I have to do all the work, why should I give you a free show? After all, there are others who would appreciate it too. Rufus, for example.”

Sephiroth growled. _Enough of this_. He knew he didn't deserve to watch but he also didn't want to hear about Rufus right now. Sex was what Tseng wanted so Sephiroth would pay in kind so that he could earn the right to watch Tseng pleasure himself, legitimately next time. 

“I never had the right before either. I simply took what I wanted.” Nonetheless, it had impressed Tseng enough to include Sephiroth in his list of lovers. “Very well,” he murmured decidedly, suddenly lifting his dark lover off of sure feet and carrying him back to the bedroom. Plunging them forward onto the bed, he trapped Tseng underneath him with a predatory smile. Before either of them could engage in any more talk, he possessively claimed his lover's soft pink lips, the ones he had dreamed of, nudging them open with his tongue. His hand meanwhile reached down between them to wrap around Tseng's cock, stroking it firmly.

Tseng moaned into Sephiroth’s mouth, his hips thrusting in time with the general’s hand, as his own hands disappeared into his lover’s silver hair. All thoughts of Rufus and the anger he’d felt melted away and all that was left was need, clear and untainted. His legs spread wide in invitation, and when Sephiroth’s lips parted with his, all Tseng could do was gaze up at his lover with a dazed expression before pulling him back into another deep kiss.

Reveling in the feel of Tseng's hands in his hair, Sephiroth did not want to keep his love waiting. Reaching down with his other hand, he palmed the dark haired beauty's softer than soft testicles and a moan escaped him as well as he felt them reverently. He loved every inch of Tseng's body, especially those. Pressing a fingertip down along the tight perineum, the general found the soft puckered entrance and began to tease it lightly.

Raising his hand, Sephiroth held another finger to his lover's lips. “Suck,” he ordered, his eyes falling to those soft, plump little mounds, swollen from their kisses.

Tseng did so without argument, twisting his tongue around the fingers as his legs moved up to circle Sephiroth’s waist. His hands were still tangled in the General’s mane of silver hair, and he carefully pulled them free, reaching between their bodies to slowly stroke over his lover’s shaft as he continued to suck on his fingers.

“Hnnn,” Sephiroth hummed as he let his hips start to thrust slowly in and out of his love's hand. “You always look so good to me... especially now while you're sucking on my fingers.” Pulling them out carefully, the general brought the fingers low to resume their dance around Tseng's hole, teasing deliciously but not quite ready to penetrate as he watched his raven's face reverently. “So beautiful, Tseng. I wish the whole world could see how you look right now.” Tseng's mouth was red and pouty and his skin flushed, hair fanned out, intermingling with Sephiroth's as it fell all around them. The longer he enjoyed the vision of his beloved aroused beneath him, the more he realized that he really didn’t want the world to see after all… that he was far happier keeping such visions to himself.

“Seph,” Tseng whispered, face heating as he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. A part of him hated how the General could do this to him, make him so helpless and needy, but another part of him yearned for it so much it scared him sometimes. “Hurry,” he mumbled out, eyes locked onto his lover’s. “Please.”

“Ohh, that is breathtaking, just like you,” Sephiroth whispered contentedly and in reward, his fingertip nudged the tight opening again, his hand squeezing around that pretty cock. “Say it again. Beg me for what you want.”

“Seph,” Tseng growled, face turning away to the side as his hips pushed down to try and get the finger deeper. He made a quiet huffing noise before saying softly, “Please hurry.” His heart was beating so fast in his chest that he could barely hear his own voice, his eyes closing in embarrassment.

Sephiroth couldn't resist this, seeing Tseng blush so beautifully. “Very well,” he hummed again as his fist sped up on his lover's cock, his fingers remaining where they were. “Like this?” he asked almost innocently, but both of them knew better. He shuddered and licked his lips as his eyes shifted down only to be greeted with precome starting to spill out of his lover's rosy tip. He honestly didn't know how much of this he could take but it was worth it to see Tseng so undone like this.

Tseng hissed, hips beginning to writhe as he forgot his embarrassment to gasp at the wonderful sensation of Sephiroth working his cock. “Fuck…yes…S-Seph,” he groaned, hands releasing his lover’s cock to fist in his hair again and bring their lips together once more. When he felt Sephiroth’s tongue, he sucked on it hungrily, trying to physically convince his lover to hurry up.

With a long exhale out his nose and a hungry growl low in his throat, Sephiroth let his tongue slip from between Tseng's juicy lips. It was a real shame to let them go but he wanted to give his lover a taste of something truly perverse that might also shed some light on a few things. “You are so perfect. I have decided I want to enjoy this with every breath.” 

Quickly, he all but yanked Tseng up by the wrists and found some lube in the nightstand drawer. Bringing his lover over to the window, the general reached with his free hand to pull the curtain cord free on one side, then part them fully, leaving only the blinds beneath. Binding Tseng's wrists together, Sephiroth noticed a hook that must have been designed for a large hanging plant. He wasn't sure if it would hold if they grew too excited but he was game to try. Reaching up, he looped the cord through the hook, bringing the other end down to attach it to the lower knot. It wasn't so much for real entrapment as it was for the pleasure of watching the shadow of Tseng's naked form dance over the closed blinds. He could see everything, from the v-shape of the Head Turk's torso to the shadow of soft balls between parted thighs. “Now do you see why I find you so beautiful?” he asked gently as he stood behind Tseng to place his fingers back at that delectable little entrance, rubbing over it with his fingers, now slick with the cool lube.

Tseng blinked, a little stunned by the sudden movements as his brain tried to catch up to what was happening through the lust that had clouded it. “Seph?” he mumbled, frowning at his lover as he pulled at the restraints. “W-what…?” he asked, shivering a little in the sudden coolness. “Why?”

“Just look,” Sephiroth replied softly, taking a step to his right so that Tseng could see his own shadow. “Look at those tight thighs, the way your body moves... the way your hair falls in waves down your shoulders...." Moving back, he replaced his hands where they had been before. “Your shadow alone doesn't even cover your beauty. When I first found you that day in your office, all lost in your desires, you stole my breath away.” He brushed some hair off of Tseng's neck to nibble at the sensitive skin there, fingering the man's hole again, his other hand stroking thin, rosy skin with renewed purpose. If only they had a mirror so that Tseng could see properly...

“Seph, I’m only beautiful in your eyes,” he whispered, breath hitching as the General began to play his body once more. “Please stop the games. I need you inside of me, please.” He didn’t want to hear all those embarrassing things, his face heating up again from the words replaying in his mind.

“That's not true, but how can I deny you when you ask me so nicely for exactly what you need,” Sephiroth whispered huskily as he walked around to kneel in front of Tseng, guiding his leg over his shoulder to give better access. With a content hum, the general took the Head Turk's rosy cock in his mouth as his finger slipped gently inside, slowly wriggling and loosening the velvety passage while the silver haired man's lips suckled Tseng's tip insistently, stopping occasionally pausing to taste the dewy precome gathering at Tseng's slit.

Thrusting his hips in time with Sephiroth’s finger, Tseng lost himself in the wonderful feelings, his only conscious though centering around keeping the one leg he was standing on upright. By the time Sephiroth had three fingers inside of him, the head Turk's leg was shaking, muscles only just managing to hold him as he struggled to find more strength. “Seph, fuck me now before I fall down,” he begged, any stubbornness forgotten.

Letting go with one last suck, Sephiroth rose and unhooked Tseng, leaving his hands bound. Pulling the knot over his own head so that Tseng would have to hold him, Sephiroth took them into the master bathroom, turning so that he rested against the wall with one shoulder so that Tseng could watch himself in the large mirror over the sink. Aiming his hips, he held his lover up with an arm under the Head Turk's bottom, his other hand helping to guide his cock against Tseng's entrance, pressing against it firmly, feeling himself slipping in slowly.

Tseng had closed his eyes when he felt Sephiroth entering him, enjoying the sensation to its fullest. Once the General was fully seated inside of him, he opened them once more, smirking when he noticed the mirror. 

“Seph, if you’re planning on molesting me in every room tonight, I’m afraid you missed the lounge room,” he murmured, wriggling his hips as he enjoyed the sight of his lover’s ass muscles clenching with the effort to keep his hips from thrusting. “Mirror is a nice touch though. Don’t see enough of your ass,” he added in a whisper.

Sephiroth reflexively glanced over at the mirror to see what Tseng was referring to and a blush crept into his cheeks. He hadn't thought of everything apparently. “Look all you like then,” he welcomed, “but right now, I want you to take a good look at yourself for me. See what I see when I look at you.” He leaned forward to nuzzle Tseng's bare chest, lapping at a nipple as he angled his hips in deeper, the sliding friction driving him to distraction.

“I would rather… look at your ass,” Tseng gasped. “Now thrust, damn it,” he added, rotating his own hips in an attempt to persuade his stubborn lover. He did glance up and see his own flushed face, hardly recognizing himself in such a disheveled state. “Look what you do to me,” he mumbled, more to himself than to the general.

“Indeed,” Sephiroth agreed, eyes fixed on his little lover from where he mumbled around a pale pink nipple. “I just love looking at you, especially like this.” He did as he was bid though, sliding all the way in, letting his own eyes fall closed with a groan as he straightened up to tend to his wonderful privilege. Wrapping both arms around Tseng's waist now, he used his strength to propel them back and forth, as he slowly started to thrust up into that delicious body. “Tseng,” he breathed as he fixed his eyes back on that exotic face.

“F-finally,” Tseng moaned, gazing back at Sephiroth. He had no interest in the mirror, wanting only to look at his lover while the other man drove him to his peak. He leant forward to kiss Sephiroth but only gave him a quick peck as his body was moving too much to give a proper kiss. “Please... faster. I want to come,” Tseng murmured breathlessly, his own cock aching with the need for release.

Sephiroth picked up pace, still holding his lover close as he started to pound inside of Tseng fast and hard. Watching as all that raven hair billowed as they moved, he stared up into the Head Turk's dark, hazy eyes, pulling their torsos flush to rub Tseng's cock in between their hard bodies. “Like this?”

“Oh… f-fuck yes,” Tseng gasped, Sephiroth aim as perfect as ever. Added to the wonderful friction his own cock was feeling between them, he knew he wouldn’t last long. The sounds of their joining echoed loudly in the bathroom and as Tseng’s climax drew nearer, he pulled himself harder against Sephiroth, peering over his shoulder and giving in to the temptation of looking at the mirror. The sight of the general’s perfect ass, clenching and unclenching with every thrust was enough to push Tseng over the edge, his orgasm washing over him as he squeezed his lover with his whole body.

That was unexpected and Sephiroth gasped and moaned out, feeling his semen coat the inside of Tseng's passage, letting himself go. With all the strength he had, he steadied himself on shaky feet, staggering them out to the bedroom, turning to head out backwards should he lose his footing and ram into the door frame. As he felt the mattress tap him on the back of his knees, Sephiroth let himself fall, landing squarely on his back with Tseng on top of him, still buried to the hilt in the smaller man's body, eyes closing as he calmed himself.

“Fkinod,” Tseng mumbled into Sephiroth’s shoulder, no energy left to bother ever lifting himself up so he could be understood. His whole body was so relaxed that he didn’t want to move at all, quite happy to go to sleep on top of Sephiroth with the lovely, twitching sensations of his lover’s spent cock inside of him.

“...Hm?” Sephiroth questioned, lifting Tseng's head up and glancing over sideways to make sure the man was alright.

“Fucking god,” Tseng repeated, glaring at Sephiroth for moving him. “Sleep now,” he growled, pulling his head free to nuzzle back into the general.

Sephiroth chuckled at the look he received and wound his arms around his lover. “Very well,” he agreed, reaching behind him to work out the knots that bound Tseng's wrists together. It wasn't that he minded his lover under his power, on the contrary, but he didn't want Tseng's arms to be sore tomorrow.

“Can’t feel them,” Tseng muttered as he pulled his arms to rest on Sephiroth’s chest, wriggling them to try and get the blood flowing again. It was then he felt the telltale stickiness of their seed between them and leaking out of himself and he scrunched up his nose in reaction. “Damn. We need a shower,” he grumbled, still not moving from his perch atop the general.

“Hm,” Sephiroth hummed sympathetically, his mouth quirking up into a sleepy smirk, noting how Tseng's body twitched when he massaged the numbness out of the man's heavy limbs. “Alright then.” With a small effort noise, he lifted them both up and all but tossed Tseng over his shoulder to carry him off to the bathroom again, hands busy moving to feel up that fine Wutain ass.

***.***


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Yazoo, Sephiroth written by Chephren / Vincent, Tseng, Rufus written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – Swearing, sex.  
>  **Summary** – Vincent's first day guarding Rufus begins.
> 
> **Characters ages** – Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is now fanart for the Stolen series, by Chephren! There's a separate one for Stolen 2 and one for Stolen 3 at present, so please drop over and enjoy it. The first picture in the Stolen 3 collection is from this chapter and is [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2022588)

*** Friday ***

Vincent managed to wake up on time the next day, his hangover only bothering him a little as he showered, dressed and made sure he was early to Rufus’ office. The vice president was already there, apparently starting earlier than the normal 8am that the President himself did. Today, there was a secretary outside and the young woman smiled and greeted him before informing Rufus through the intercom that Vincent was there.

“Send him in,” Rufus’ voice commanded over the speaker before the secretary stood up to open the door and motioned him through it.

As Vincent walked in, the door banged shut behind him, and he jumped before he could stop himself. Looking up, he found amused eyes gazing at him and he scowled as the young man chuckled at his discomfort.

“Good morning, Vincent,” Rufus purred, tilting his head to one side as his eyes slowly looked up and down the Turk. “I want you to guard me from in here today. It’s always a plus to have something nice to look at while I work.”

“As you wish, Sir,” Vincent murmured, taking up his usual stance to one side of the door, his eyes focusing on a spot on the wall above and behind the acting President. He could feel those eyes continuing to sweep over him until finally, the young man went back to his work. Vincent let out the breath he was holding and relaxed a little, settling in for a long day ahead.

***.***

On the other side of the complex, a measly few floors down, Yazoo walked into Tseng's office, looking pristinely put-together considering he felt like shit. As he rested somewhat tired eyes on his beautiful love, Yazoo worked up a smile in greeting.

“Good morning, Nushi,” he chimed, seeing as how they were alone in the inner office today.

“Good morning, minx,” Tseng replied happily, looking up and pausing as he noticed something off about his youngest lover. “Yazoo, are you alright?” The youth seemed tense and not his usual cheery self.

“I am, Nushi, thank you for asking,” Yazoo answered, putting on his best happy face. He couldn't bring himself to tell the Head Turk what happened yet. If Vincent hadn't either, then it was best to just let Tseng be happy for now as they had all been through so much. He seemed very chipper actually and Yazoo basked in the feel of those dark eyes on him. “What would you like me to do today while Reno's gone?”

“Well, since Reno is gone for two weeks and Vincent is away for the same amount of time, how would you like to be my acting second in command while they are gone? Nothing difficult or anything, mainly just assisting me here in the office and accompanying me if we go out. I think it will be a good learning opportunity for you,” Tseng said, smiling at the youth.

“Oh my god, I would love that, Nushi!” Yazoo lost his cool for a moment in the thrill of how incredibly colossal this news was in his world. He bowed low in speechless thanks, coming back up with a radiant smile for his lover. “What would you like for me to do first? Do these papers need filing?” He hated filing so he wanted to get that shit done immediately.

“Yes, you can start with them if you like. Usually, we do paperwork in the mornings and any meetings are scheduled for the afternoon, so I’m afraid you may be far more bored than you think,” Tseng chuckled out, amused by the youth’s excitement.

“I won't be, I'm with you,” Yazoo replied, grinning ear to ear as he removed his jacket, placing it on one of the hooks. Scooping up said paperwork, the silver haired youth quietly headed into the adjacent file closet, which was full of files that were locked up each night. “Do you have many appointments today?”

“No, thankfully. With it being Friday, we just have one this afternoon,” Tseng replied, sorting the papers in front of him. That meeting was with the new acting President, but Tseng didn’t want to ruin Yazoo’s good mood just yet. He decided to tell the youth after lunch so he could enjoy that smile up until then. Tseng’s phone beeped in his pocket and he pulled it out, flipping it open to read the text message he’d just received from Sephiroth.

“Shit,” he muttered, reading the reminder of their dinner date with Lazard and Reeve. He’d completely forgotten about it and hadn’t even asked Yazoo or Vincent to come yet. “Yazoo, do you and Vincent have plans tonight?”

Yazoo froze there in the closet, a shock of pain shooting across his chest. “No,” he said carefully. “Why, Tseng? Did you want to meet tonight?”

“Lazard and Reeve invited all four of us out for dinner and I completely forgot to ask you and Vincent. I’m sorry to drop this on you both without warning and if you don’t want to come, I’ll understand. It was a… well, kind of us all trying to be friends with Lazard and Reeve. Sephiroth is very keen on trying to make amends and wanted us all to get to know one another,” Tseng explained, playing with the pen in his hand nervously.

“Oh Nushi,” Yazoo turned to look at his lover. “That is very kind of you, to agree to go in spite of what's happened.” He smiled at him before he carried on with his work, not wanting to disappoint his love in any way while on the job. If Tseng could let bygones be bygones, then... “Of course, I would be happy to come.”

“Do you mind if I text Vincent and ask him while you’re busy? Sephiroth has to call back Lazard with how many are coming so he can make a reservation,” Tseng asked, smiling at how diligently Yazoo was working.

“Sure thing,” Yazoo tried not to let his voice falter. He had to admit, he was very curious to see if his koishii would go. Despite what it seemed, how they had ended things, Yazoo hoped he would never see Vincent as anything else.

Tseng sent the text and put the phone down on the table, grabbing the next stack out of his in tray and beginning to work through them. It was only five minutes before the reply came.

_Yes. Time and place?_

While he was a little curious to the shortness of it, he didn’t mention it to Yazoo as he guessed Rufus was probably keeping his second in command busy. Not that kind of busy, he chastised himself as his mind wandered, determined not to get upset unless something actually happened. Tseng wanted to at least try and give Vincent the benefit of the doubt, no matter how hard that may be.

“He said he’s coming,” Tseng called out to Yazoo, slipping the pen into his mouth to chew on the end.

“That's great,” Yazoo made himself chime but inwardly, he really was happy at this news. He didn't quite know why. He felt like a threat loomed on the horizon, like a repeat of Shizukana because as far as their confrontations went, he didn’t have a lot to go on so far. If Vincent would only be more hurt, upset and angry with him, Yazoo didn't know what he would do... but honestly, how could the man not be? Still, he was very happy that Vince was going to be there despite their fight.

Tseng texted Sephiroth back that they were all coming and asked the place and time, then when the general replied, he sent the details on to Vincent before he finally put down the phone and sighed. He really hated texting. 

“Yazoo, dinner is at 7pm at the Summit. Have you ever been there before?” Tseng asked, leaning back in his chair to look over at the youth.

“No, I haven't. Have you, Nushi? It's very upscale, isn't it?” the youth asked as he tried his best to stay calm. He didn't feel very well all of a sudden.

“I have been there and yes, it is very upscale. I'm afraid I would recommend you wear a suit and tie… maybe even a damn tuxedo,” Tseng murmured, sighing once more. “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to wear a tie tonight. The food is excellent, though.”

“Hn,” Yazoo acknowledged, “Would my work suit do or something nicer?”

“You could probably get away with wearing your work suit, or do you want me to take you shopping?” Tseng teased, grinning as he watched Yazoo’s backside wriggle as he pulled out more files.

Yazoo's face lit up and he turned to his lover again. “B! Option B, please?” He saw the lovely smile on Tseng's face and couldn't resist smiling back. Shopping with the Head Turk sounded positively unprecedented.

Tseng chuckled, standing up to walk over to his lover. 

“I suppose I could fit in a shopping trip this morning before lunch, but only if we get the paperwork done on time,” he murmured, wrapping an arm around Yazoo’s waist and pulling him close. “Are you up to the challenge, little minx?”

Gasping raggedly, Yazoo turned in Tseng's embrace to wrap his own arms around his nushi's neck. 

“Leave it to me, Nushi,” he replied contentedly before reaching up to kiss Tseng's lips, trying not to get too lost in the dark haired man's scent, his touch, or Yazoo would lose track of everything, especially in his need to step out of his own tormenting thoughts. His lover was giving him exactly what he needed right now. “I am about done with this. What other paperwork do you have?”

***.***

Vincent rotated his head a little, his neck getting stiff from holding the same position for the last three and a half hours. It'd been so long since he’d done any bodyguard work and his respect for Reno and Rude went up a notch as a result, as they always seemed to get stuck with it. Glancing over towards Rufus, he found the blond looking back at him and he held the Vice President’s gaze for a minute, raising an eyebrow in question when Rufus just continued to look.

“I want to go out for lunch today, so you will accompany me,” he finally said, Vincent nodding as Rufus broke the staring match to get up and grab his coat. Following him out the door, Vincent couldn’t help but be happily surprised at the lack of harassment from his charge, the day being blissfully uneventful so far. After what had happened between him and Yazoo last night, the last thing he needed today was any further drama of any kind.

Stepping into the elevator, he positioned himself behind the Vice President as his thoughts turned to Yazoo once more. He felt numb inside, devoid of any emotions after the events of the night before. The fight kept repeating inside his head but now, it was just a string of words with no feelings attached. It was the same when he thought about his father and the fact he’d probably never see the man again. Vincent wondered whether the estate would even bother to inform him when his father finally passed on in the future, or if he would be left to read it by chance in some society page.

“Vincent?” 

Rufus’ voice jolted him out of his thoughts and he looked up to find the Vice President standing outside of the elevator with his hand on the door to stop them from closing.

“Isn’t a bodyguard supposed to be aware of what is going on around him?” the blond asked with an annoyed look.

“My apologies, Sir. It will not happen again,” Vincent quickly responded, walking out of the elevator as his face burned with embarrassment.

“I hope not. I would like to survive the day, if possible,” Rufus murmured, walking towards the waiting limousine with Vincent following closely behind.

***.***

“Hn.” Yazoo browsed through the clothing rack hanger by hanger as they looked in an upscale clothing store, full of ready-made designs just ready for the taking. “Do you have any preferences, Nushi?” he asked curiously. “What do you like on a man?”

“Personally, I prefer you naked, but that is not a possibility tonight,” Tseng mused, looking around the store. “If there is nothing here that grabs your eye, I know of a store nearby that has far better quality suits. It is owned by an acquaintance of mine and I’m sure that we will find something there.”

“Oh yes, let's go then,” Yazoo agreed, feeling rather indecisive and it couldn't hurt to look. His cheeks were still flushed from his lover's compliment and indeed, he wanted nothing more than to be naked in Tseng's company. He followed the Head Turk out into the street and down a few blocks into a shop that stood on the edge of a much more upscale block of stores. “So this is where you shop, Nushi? It's very nice indeed.”

“Yes, it is,” Tseng said, smiling as his usual attendant came out to greet them in the foyer.

“Mr. Tseng, how lovely to see you today. How may I serve you?” the young man asked, bowing respectfully. Tseng noticed his eyes darting to look at Yazoo and almost chuckled at the curious look.

“Good morning, Claude. This is Yazoo and he needs a suit for tonight as we are dining at the Summit,” Tseng said, nodding towards the young man standing next to him. “Something smart but still youthful. Do you think you can assist us?”

“Certainly, Sir,” Claude said, smiling as he turned his eyes towards Yazoo. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Yazoo.”

“Pleasure to meet you too, Claude,” Yazoo said with a small bow. Something about this, the way that the man treated him so respectfully and the way Nushi attentively spoke of him to another was making Yazoo feel very sensual and important. It was everything he could have hoped for. Seeing the way his nushi spoke to their host, the smile on his lips was rather tantalizing and Yazoo felt hunger for his lover inside. He stepped forward so that the man could have a look at him. “I have no real preferences that I can think of except that the suit be black.” He turned to Tseng partially because he wanted to see if the Head Turk had any himself but mostly because he just wanted to look at Tseng again.

Claude looked over Yazoo’s form and smiled, nodding at the youth’s words. “Well, Sir, if you will follow me into the change room, we shall bring out some suits and you can try some on and see what feels right,” he said softly. 

Tseng nodded and took Yazoo’s hand, leading him after the attendant as they walked through the main area of the store and into one of the change rooms in the back. 

“One moment while I retrieve some options for you,” Claude said before he bowed again and left the room, pulling the doors closed behind him. 

Tseng settled into one of the sofas in the room, pulling Yazoo down next to him and turning towards him with a grin. “So, what do you think of the store so far?”

“I love it,” Yazoo cooed, his eyes dropping automatically to Tseng's lips that hovered so near. “I can see why you prefer to come here above any other establishment.” His hand rose to loosen his own tie a little to get more comfortable.

“Don’t tell him I told you, but this is one of Vincent’s favorite stores. He is actually the one who introduced me to it, and to Claude who owns this establishment,” Tseng said, a hand coming up to trace along Yazoo’s jaw. “The service is excellent and it is hard not to like having a whole room to yourself to change in, rather than one of those boxes the other stores have.”

“Well, you both have very good taste,” Yazoo replied with a shudder under Tseng's touch. He could imagine his koishii here all too easily with male attendants catering to his every whim and Tseng as well.... Taking that hand in his own, Yazoo leaned his cheek upon it before he pressed a kiss to Tseng's ivory palm. “Thank you for showing it to me.”

Tseng heard Claude coming back into the room, but he kept his hand were it was, knowing that while the attendant was the curious type, he could be trusted to keep his mouth shut. The next half an hour was a blur for Tseng of suits and idle chatter over colors and cuts, but finally Yazoo stood in the design of his choice, turning in circles in front of the mirrored wall with a smile on his face.

“You look perfect,” Tseng assured him.

“Thank you.” Yazoo beamed at him, his gaze sultry as it appraised his nushi in the mirror in front of him. The suit was indeed black. It was a three piece with a thin, gray pinstripe. The suit jacket remained open to reveal a waistcoat with a gray vest with black, slightly thicker pinstripes. The white shirt beneath it all even had its own tiny pattern with a blue-gray stripe to match the blue-gray of his handkerchief in the breast pocket. Instead of a tie, Claude had informed him that this particular style came with a light gray scarf, which was to be thrown over the left shoulder, rather dramatically. It was very reminiscent of a Golden Age suit, Yazoo himself being one of those languid young fops who would romance some demure little lady of good breeding confined to corsets and lace fans. The lines of the suit, rather than hiding the long lines of his body, with Claude's help, accentuated them, celebrated them and he couldn't be happier. “And thank you, Claude, for your help. This is now my favorite suit.” He turned to go stand before Tseng once more, unable to contain his excitement for the suit and the time he and Tseng had spent together today.

“I shall leave you to change at your leisure now, Sir,” Claude said, bowing to both men. “Please bring the suit to the front counter when you are finished.” With that, he turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him with a wink at Tseng.

The Head Turk smirked, looking over Yazoo appreciatively. “I think you should take it off now, minx. Although, I’d appreciate if you’d join me on the sofa before you put your uniform back on.”

Yazoo said nothing but instead watched Tseng dreamily as he unwrapped the scarf, pulling it off of his neck with one easy tug. Watching those dark eyes on him, the silver haired youth started to hum softly, some far away melody from whence he couldn't be bothered but it certainly served his purposes here in this moment. Carefully, he unfastened the buttons of his shirt and waistcoat, taking his sweet time, occasionally brushing fingertips over the fabric and his own skin. He shivered when the cool air touched him, summoning a sultry smile meant just for his nushi.

Tseng relaxed, leaning back into the cushions and enjoying the show. He was confident they wouldn’t be interrupted and figured that he and Yazoo deserved this, as they’d spent very little time with just the two of them since their relationship had begun. His eyes followed the movements of the little minx’s fingers, eyes steady as he watched all the pale skin that was being slowly revealed.

Stepping out of shoes and socks, Yazoo shimmied out of his pants, now standing fully nude as, aside from women's lingerie, he wasn't really an underwear man. Proudly, he wove a deliberate, almost zig-zag path toward Tseng, as if stalking his dark lover, letting the thrill of them seeing each other build. When he arrived at the Head Turk's knees, Yazoo carefully climbed onto the sofa to straddle his lover's spread legs, fingertips already hungrily disposing of Tseng's tie the way he had his own.

“Hmm,” Tseng hummed, his hands coming to rest on Yazoo’s thighs as he looked up at his youngest lover. “I still prefer you like this,” he added, one side of his lips lifting in a half grin as he leant forward to tease a nipple with his tongue. When he heard the youth’s breath catch slightly, he suckled the nub, biting it lightly before moving across to the other nipple.

“Nushi,” Yazoo cooed as he drew one arm around Tseng's neck, pulling the man closer as he reached down with the other hand to begin working Tseng's belt. The zipper was a bit tricky but he didn't want to let the Head Turk go. “I am really enjoying this day with you.” Though he dreamily stared at a spot on the wall behind his lover's head, stroking soft raven locks, inwardly he was ecstatic that they would share two more weeks together. Bingo. In no time at all, he felt the warm skin of his lover's cock peeking out of smooth, black trousers and he couldn't help but grasp a silky tress, pulling it gently back so that Tseng might look up at him while he pulled on his nushi's hard length.

Gasping, Tseng let his head be pulled back, eyes nearly closing from the wonderful sensations on his cock. Yazoo had never been so forceful with him before and it sent a tingle up his spine to see this new, more dominate side. His hands slipped around behind Yazoo to squeeze his ass, kneading the soft skin as his own breathing sped up.

“You like that, baby?” Yazoo purred, enjoying the whisper of Tseng's breath on his lips. “Oh yes, squeeze it!” he exclaimed, starting a deep slow grind against that cock that had slipped curiously between his buttocks. Encouraged by his nushi's reactions, the youth grasped that lovely lock of hair tighter, feeling a surge of excitement shoot through him. Pulling the open collar of the Head Turk's shirt aside, Yazoo sank his teeth into that long, ivory neck, bestowing a little lovebite on Tseng's skin there, moaning as he breathed the man in.

“Yazoo, stand up for me? I want to do something for you today,” Tseng whispered, giving the youth’s ear a quick nip before his hands moved to rest on the youth’s hips and he leaned back, grinning up at his little lover.

Yazoo blushed under that predatory gaze in spite of his earlier boldness. Those dark eyes on him made him shiver as the images of his darkest fantasies came to life again before his eyes. Biting his lip, the silver haired youth reached down to brush over his nushi's face and down that lovely neck. Playfully before he stood up straight again, he leaned all the way down to clamp his arms around Tseng's neck, the way a child does when it doesn't want to leave its mother. There was so much he wanted to tell Tseng and his nushi was being so sweet to spend time with him today that Yazoo felt overcome with joy and desire.

“Is everything alright?” Tseng asked, a little concerned by the flash of sadness he saw in the youth’s eyes.

“Yes,” Yazoo lied, not wanting to cause either of them any more pain right now, but he added a touch of truth to it by saying, “Even more so now, for you even asking me that, thank you.” Pulling back with a broad smile, the youngest Turk rose again the way Tseng had asked him to stand. To see the Head Turk so languidly resting on the plush sofa made Yazoo's belly flutter and he shifted his weight slowly, his manner rather nonchalant but inwardly, he was nearly bursting with excitement.

Tseng moved to kneel before Yazoo, looking up at him with a grin before leaning in to lick a line up the underside of the youth’s cock. While they wouldn't be disturbed, he knew they didn’t have enough time to really enjoy each other in full. Instead, he wanted to do something for Yazoo, to show him that he was treasured as much as Sephiroth and Vincent were. Slipping his lips over the head of the young Turk’s cock, he swallowed the length down slowly, closing his eyes as he worked his tongue around the shaft.

“Oh gods,” Yazoo mewled, his hands lightly grasping feathery raven locks, unable to look away from those captivating eyes each and every time they looked up at him. He cherished this, this time for only him and his nushi, as if it had never happened before. “I love you so much,” he allowed himself to murmur as he looked down at his precious lover. Idly, he let his eyes haze over and began stroking Tseng's hair as his hips began to eagerly thrust but Yazoo fought to keep it controlled, not wanting to hurt the dark haired man, though his movements were still strained as he felt that slick tongue assaulting his skin.

Tseng hummed around his mouthful as one hand moved up to rest on one of Yazoo’s thighs. His other hand slipped down to stroke his own cock slowly as he continued to pleasure his minx, hoping that he could bring him as much enjoyment as Vincent would in his place. His second in command was so good at giving head that Tseng couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated while trying to bring Yazoo pleasure in the same way.

Yazoo's eyes were almost glowing as he watched Tseng's hand moving far below. His body started to shudder as he felt that agile tongue gliding along the bottom of his shaft in between powerful sucks. “Fuck,” he blurted absently, eyes closing, hand tightening in the Head Turk's hair a little too roughly. “Oh... s-sorry, my nushi.” He couldn't let go though. This was too good and Yazoo felt as though he needed something to hold onto as he felt any barriers to his rapture being roughly demolished, leaving himself and his feelings splendidly naked and vulnerable for Tseng's almond eyes. “Tseng.” His toes curled underneath the balls of his feet as his control began to falter.

Tseng pulled back releasing Yazoo’s cock from his mouth so he could speak. The whimper of disappointment the youth made at the loss of contact sent a thrill up his spine as it was proof that his lover was enjoying his efforts. “I want you to thrust into my mouth. Can you do that for me?” he asked, voice rough from how close he was to his own peak.

Biting his lip, Yazoo dizzily nodded, unable to move as he felt precome dewing at his tip, having enjoyed being sucked dry by his beautiful lover. In this moment, Tseng spoke only to him, was looking only at him, and Yazoo was putty in his lover's hands. His balls hung heavily between parted thighs and he loved the warmth of Tseng's hand on him. As that devilish mouth took him back in, Yazoo tilted his hips eagerly. “Nushi,” he moaned, feeling his scrotum almost collide against Tseng's chin.

Tseng moved the hand on Yazoo’s hip to wrap around the base of the youth’s cock as he held his head still and let his lover control the thrusts. Sucking hard, his eyes focused on his minx’s face as his other hand sped up its strokes on his own cock. He desperately wanted to watch Yazoo come first, see the bliss wash across those beautiful features as a result of his actions alone.

Yazoo's body jerked with the powerful waves of pleasure overwhelming him after each suck. It was Tseng doing this to him. His dark, elusive Tseng. Forgetting himself, the silver haired Turk cried out and with a quick succession of ragged, urgent breaths, the youth emptied himself into Tseng's warm, wet mouth. 

Overcome with amour, Yazoo gently removed his lover's hand from his own body, sinking satedly down to his knees as Tseng sat back on the sofa. The dark haired man's hand on his cock was hastier, more pressing, so Yazoo leaned in close to watch, looking from that perfect rosy flesh up into the Wutian's smoldering eyes. “Come for me, Tseng. In my mouth... on my face. Whatever you like. Invitingly, he let his tongue dart out to lick upwards over the precome that glistened on the tip of Tseng's cock.

Yazoo’s words pushed Tseng over the edge and he closed his eyes, coming with a gasp of his name. When he opened them up again, his eyes widened to find he had indeed come all over Yazoo’s face. He felt a wave of guilt from doing it, but at the same time, his cock twitched almost painfully in attempted arousal. Tseng was a little taken back by how much it turned him on to see his come all over Yazoo’s lips and cheeks. “Shit,” he murmured, trying to get his brain to work as his hands threaded through his lover’s hair.

“Hnn,” Yazoo cooed, loving the way that Tseng looked right now. Rising, he carefully nestled into Tseng's side, careful not to spill any of his lover's seed on Tseng or the plush décor. Wiping a finger carefully over his semen-slick cheek, the silver haired youth licked over his wet finger. “Mm, delicious.” 

Tseng began chuckling, unable to stop as he leant back enough to smile and gaze at his little lover. “Well, at least we've had something for lunch now,” he joked.

***.***

Vincent didn’t even notice the name of the restaurant they ended up at, too busy trying to keep his mind focused on the people around them. He was determined not to give Rufus any more chances to complain about his performance or lack of attention. They were led to a private dining room where they sat across from each other, Vincent watching as Rufus ordered his meal. When the waiter turned to Vincent, he declined to order, preferring to go without while his stomach was feeling so off. The Vice President raised an eyebrow but didn’t push the matter, leaving Vincent alone as he made some phone calls until his meal arrived. A second waiter brought a bottle of saké and two glasses, although Vincent put his hand over his glass and shook his head when the man moved to fill his glass. Rufus said nothing of it again, simply starting on his meal while Vincent found his eyes drawn to the window, mind wandering off once more as his thoughts turned to Yazoo.

“Is my company really that boring?” Rufus asked, jolting Vincent out of his musings and making him turn back towards the other man.

“My apologies, sir,” Vincent murmured, hating that he’d been caught out again.

“What is it that has you so distracted, Vincent? I have looked over your file and you seem to be the perfect Turk with a flawless record, so this lack of professionalism must be out of character for you, yes?” the blond inquired. 

Vincent looked down at the surface of the table as he tried to think up some excuse for his lack of concentration. Before he could come up with a response, Rufus continued on.

“Have you had a quarrel with one of your lovers? The general maybe, or Tseng by chance?” 

When Vincent looked up, Rufus’ usual smirk was absent but Vincent did notice one side of the other man’s mouth twitch as he tried to hold the serious expression and it niggled his temper slightly.

“I have had no quarrel with either of my lovers,” he answered, watching as his reply made the other man smirk. It was only then he realized he had fallen into one of Rufus’ verbal traps. The error was well and truly something he should not have let Rufus know and Vincent cursed his own stupidity. Really, as a Turk he was usually not this sloppy on the job.

“So, if it is not Tseng or Sephiroth that has you so distracted today, it must be that pretty little one. Yazoo, wasn’t it?” Rufus asked, sipping his drink as he continued to study Vincent’s reactions with an amused expression.

“I hardly think that’s any of your business, Sir,” Vincent retorted, mood darkening at the Vice President’s prodding.

“It _is_ my business when my bodyguard is daydreaming and not paying attention,” Rufus replied, unaffected by Vincent’s tone. “Was your argument something to do with those official documents that were delivered to Tseng’s office yesterday? I found it strange that they went to him but were addressed to you. It was almost like someone wanted him to know about them... as if they were taunting him.”

Vincent glared, refusing to directly answer the question as he wasn’t in any state of mind to win this game of words with Rufus. Instead, he decided to try and deflect the conversation in another direction. “I’m surprised you get any work done at all when you seem to spend so much time _investigating_ my daily life,” he finally growled out.

“I can assure you that everything I am expected to do is completed on time, Vincent. I just consider that knowing one’s employees well is a part of a being a good leader,” Rufus murmured, eyes still intently studying him.

“Some would call it stalking, Sir,” Vincent muttered, breaking eye contact to pour himself a cup of saké as he gave into temptation. One drink wouldn’t hurt after all.

“Maybe some would,” Rufus replied, sounding amused at the thought. “Does it bother you when I watch you, Vincent? I would have thought, from past experience, that you enjoy being watched.”

That comment pulled Vincent’s eyes back up, a blush spreading across his face as he met Rufus’ gaze. His pulse picked up speed at the memory of the blond watching him as Sephiroth took him, and despite how aggravated he'd been just moments before, he suddenly felt a wave of arousal. Looking away, he picked up his cup and downed his sake in one go, pouring another and keeping his gaze averted. 

Silence surrounded them as Vincent internally panicked, mind a confused mixture of want and shame. When he finally dared to glance up, he was relieved to find Rufus had gone back to finishing his meal and he breathed in deep, trying to control his thoughts and regain some semblance of professionalism. Unfortunately this was only the first day of what was going to be a very long two weeks and he wasn’t naive enough to believe Rufus was finished torturing him yet.

***.***

The moment they returned from the suit store and the door to Tseng's office shut behind them, Yazoo pounced, pinning his superior to it. The only telltale sound would have been the thump of Tseng's back against the office door.

“Nushi,” Yazoo breathed against the Head Turk's lips. “Will you take me? Here before our appointment?” The thought of showing up at the meeting with some dignitary or other, flushed and in Tseng's company, drove the silver haired youth to distraction. He had tasted blood in the dressing room today and, like a Tseng junkie, desperately wanted more.

“We don’t have a lot of time,” Tseng said between kisses, his hands already undoing the button to the youth’s pants. “The meeting is in around forty five minutes and we still have to eat something so this will have to be quick,” he added, pushing Yazoo’s pants to the floor.

Yazoo nodded emphatically as he mounted his fearless leader's desk, spreading his legs, already wetting a finger to slip it into his needy hole. “Quick is... good,” he agreed, gasping as he rubbed along his inner canal, looking back over his shoulder as Tseng's flesh was bared to him. “Mnn,” he mewled as he saw it, jolts of arousal making him shiver. “Fuck me, baby... I can't wait for you.”

“Not until you’ve prepared yourself properly,” Tseng replied, folding his pants and putting them over the back of his chair. He opened a draw and pulled out a bottle of lube, passing it to the youth with a smirk. “This will help. After all, we can’t have you walking funny when our guests arrive. What would they think?”

“That I'm the luckiest Turk on Gaia today?” Yazoo cooed back as he shortly replaced his lubed-up finger and then added another. His cock jerked as he regarded Tseng watching him... a small shock of pain shot through his chest at the memory of the last time he had prepared himself with a lover watching... but this had nothing to do with his nushi. Tseng was not Vincent and he would not ruin their lovely time together with his own torturous thoughts. He would enjoy having Tseng to himself for as long as he could. He smiled at his lover with hooded eyes, gasping in delight as he found his prostate, which perked up immediately under his teasing touches.

Tseng stood behind Yazoo, lazily stroking his cock as he watched the youth prepare himself. He still hadn’t told Yazoo that it was Rufus Shinra coming to the office for the meeting which meant Vincent would be accompanying him, but he figured Yazoo would be pleasantly surprised to see his second in command, even if they had to keep things formal in front of the Vice President.

“Like the view?” Yazoo asked, slipping the last finger in and curling them. It would be any moment now and his urgency made his voice shaky and soft.

“Yes,” Tseng admitted, moving up close behind the youth. “Although, I think I have something to put in that eager little hole of yours that will feel much better than your fingers. Would you like to try it, Yazoo?” he asked, a hand slowly caressing the inside of one of the youth’s pale thighs. “Or are you happy with what you have in there already?”

“Want to... try....” Yazoo leaned toward the warm energy so close to him, pressing his ass toward Tseng while removing his fingers quickly. Tseng dirty talking always got him really hard and he couldn't wait to feel just how hard his nushi was too as that pulsing length rammed inside of him.

Sephiroth had just returned from grabbing some food from one of the many Midgar eateries along the main street facing the park on the opposite side of the Shinra complex. He was looking forward to eating with his lover and brother today. He was able to take a longer lunch as there was no external visitor to adhere to a strict schedule for and Angeal had very generously agreed to stand in for him today with his 1pm demonstration with the troopers.

It wasn't ideal, the way he was shirking his duties but Sephiroth secretly felt that he had earned this freedom for himself after a lifetime of faithful, disciplined punctual service. As he rounded the corner and approached the office of General Affairs with his brown bags of food, the general's heart skipped a beat in anticipation, just as it had every other day he knew he would be sitting next to the Head Turk. Quietly, as he had made a habit of it, he slipped into the reception area and let himself in, ears perking up as he heard soft, husky voices.

Tseng pushed into Yazoo slowly, hissing at the wonderful sensation of tight heat around his cock. Once he was fully seated, he paused, only to have Yazoo begin to move, pushing him to do the same. His thrusts were slow at first as he wanted to enjoy every minute that he had left with his lover, however few they were. “Gods, Yazoo. I swear this feels better every time,” he whispered, leaning over the youth’s body to suck up a mark on a pale shoulder blade.

“Oh, Tseng... yes.” Yazoo reached down to find Tseng's hand, grasping it to pull it to his lips, kissing the back of it affectionately. He spread his legs as far as they could go, urging his nushi in deeper as he arched into those kisses.

Sephiroth watched them both silently, with no outward signals of his arousal but his heavy-lidded eyes. Like a feline stalking its prey in the dark. He took in the masterful way Tseng took the youngest, the way he fully claimed his little one with such fervor... the flush on Yazoo's naked skin and how gorgeous they looked... how Yazoo loved it so. Letting his body relax in complete enjoyment, he leaned with one shoulder against the door, there was a quiet zing from the sound of it scraping across his metal pauldron.

Tseng froze, head snapping around to look towards the sound he had heard. When he saw Sephiroth, he met the other's eyes cautiously, not sure how to react to the situation. Yes, the General was aware of the fact he was sleeping with Yazoo and Vincent, and Sephiroth was himself sleeping with Vincent as well, but to have him walk in on them still left Tseng feeling like he had done something wrong. 

“Sephiroth?” he asked, looking for some kind of indication that the other man was alright with what he was doing. While their eyes were locked together, he began to move his hand in what he hoped was a reassuring touch up and down Yazoo’s side.

Sephiroth lifted himself up and slowly walked over to them, taking his time, enjoying their matching gazes on him. “I didn't mean to disturb you,” Sephiroth leaned in to give Tseng a kiss, then moving down to do the same to Yazoo. “I want to stay... watch... so, by all means,” he smiled as he ran a gloved finger over Tseng's lower lip. “Continue.” He was enjoying himself immensely. 

Yazoo looked at him, full of happiness and relief. He knew he had nothing to fear from his brother and Shiva knows, he deserved a moment with Tseng all to himself but he too hadn't been sure of what to expect when Sephiroth appeared. As much as he had accepted the way that Sephiroth swooped into their relationship, he still felt as though Shinra's poster boy outstripped him when it came to fulfilling their Turk lover and he realized that his brother was backing off for him. “Thank you,” he said gratefully. 

Sephiroth nodded warmly as he assumed a seat in Tseng's office chair, scrutinizing them at a close distance.

Still feeling a little awkward, Tseng turned back towards Yazoo, trying to focus on what he was doing. Both men were brothers after all and they hadn’t been together sexually since finding out about their shared bloodline. Then again, they might have been as Tseng hadn’t asked either if they had been together since finding out. Shaking his head, he let go of the question for now to concentrate on the youth who was looking at him over his shoulder. 

“Sorry for the interruption,” Tseng whispered, beginning to move again. “You sure this is okay?” he added, not wanting to push Yazoo even if his body didn’t want to stop.

Twisting a little further around, Yazoo kissed the corner of Tseng's mouth where it lingered so close and curled an arm back over his head, around his lover's neck. “Brother watching us? More than okay,” Yazoo purred. “It makes me happy to have him watch you take me... claim me again as yours, my nushi. It is something I would want the whole world to know.”

Smiling, Tseng kissed Yazoo back, his thrusts speeding up now that he had confirmation from the youth. “You are mine, aren’t you?” Tseng murmured, adding a twist to his hips so he would hit his lover's prostrate. “Let me hear you, little one. Let me hear how much you want this.”

“Ohhh, yes....” Yazoo was only too happy to oblige his beautiful love. “Tseng... yes! Take me.” Hearing Tseng speak such words to him, call him 'little one' made his head swim with desire and his arm tightened its hold around the Head Turk's neck. “I ache for you, baby!” he sobbed, his voice breaking under the frenzied, mindless pleasure overtaking him. Yazoo wanted to be Tseng's prize... his tool. Tseng as the sleek, black pistol and the other Turks, his koishii and especially himself the ammunition that carried out their nushi's will. The silver haired youth knew he was being highly romantic but Tseng was worth it and although he had lost his koishii, Yazoo would give the Turks his life and his nushi his love and his body. Forever.

Sephiroth's eyes were fixed on Tseng's hips bumping into Yazoo's bottom, of the swing of the youngest's rosy cock with each gratifying collision. They both looked so frenzied and beautiful, both reaching for and taking their carnal pleasures together. His cock was hard but he let it be for now. It was too perfect to take his focus off of for even the amount of time it would take to release his cock from its leather confines.

Yazoo’s words spurred on Tseng's pleasure, the head Turk’s ego enjoying the fact he was able to cause such an enthusiastic reaction. He’d forgotten all about Sephiroth’s presence, losing himself in the feel of his little lover and the pleasure that washed over him. Reaching around to stroke Yazoo’s cock, Tseng whispered, “Will you come for me?"

“Anything for you,” Yazoo mewled, driven to delightful distraction by the sound of Tseng's voice, the man's breath on his neck. His balls began to tighten as he let his hips start to gently thrust into that slender hand. Watching the moving fingers on his shaft, the youth whimpered softly as he turned his head to kiss the Head Turk once more. His eyes watched what he could see of Tseng's face hazily as he felt his prostate hit over and over, the expression there so very sexy and he held on for dear life and whimpered Tseng's name as he spilled his seed over the fine wooden surface, blushing at the knowledge that he was making his mark on the Head Turk's desk.

Tseng followed Yazoo a few thrusts later, gasping as his climax washed over him, his hand still grasping onto the youth’s now softening cock. He somehow managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of Yazoo, finally releasing the other Turk’s member. They ended up kneeling on the desk, Yazoo leaning back against his chest as he wrapped both arms around him and lay kisses to his shoulder with his eyes closed while they recovered.

Yazoo had loosened his hold on Tseng to enfold his lover with both arms for a backward embrace around the Head Turk's neck. “I love you, Nushi,” he whispered softly into the man's ear, holding his head up to find Tseng's soft pink lips. “I'm so happy that we got together.” He knew it hadn't been in either of their original plans but he was very that it happened, happy that Tseng had made room for Yazoo in his life.

“Love you too,” Tseng responded, nuzzling the youth’s neck as he forgot all about the upcoming meeting. All he could think about was how nice this moment was and how wonderfully sated he felt.

After a couple more moments of letting them cuddle affectionately, Sephiroth shifted in the chair, clearing his throat softly. “I regret to interrupt you again but I've brought you some, no doubt, much needed sustenance and the sooner your hunger is satiated, the sooner I will satisfy mine.” He looked at them with uninhibited desire in his sparkling emerald eyes.

Yazoo turned his head toward his brother with a gasp, cheeks burning with embarrassment at the knee-jerk reaction of someone witnessing his feelings laid bare but one look at Sephiroth's face told him that he need not hide his love for Tseng in his big brother's company. Indeed, they had been through much together and Sephiroth knew Yazoo's feelings for both Tseng and Vincent, had witnessed it when Yazoo was unguarded. They were a family now, after all. He gave the general a sleepy, sensual smile.

Tseng’s reaction to Sephiroth’s words was to flinch, having forgotten his other lover was there. He quickly covered his shock though, smiling over at the general. 

“I’m sorry, Seph. I forgot all about lunch today. We went out to get Yazoo a suit and I’m afraid I became a little distracted.” He untangled himself from the youth to stand up, offering out a hand to help him down from the desk. “We haven’t eaten anything though, so I am glad you came.”

“You wanted me only for the food?” Sephiroth teased. Smiling, he watched Yazoo reach up to kiss Tseng once more, first on the lips, then on the neck.

“Oh, you do have other uses, but right now hunger is my most pressing need,” Tseng retorted with a smirk, moving away from Yazoo to collect his clothes and redress.

“Good one, Nushi.” Yazoo snickered at the general, moving to climb into his lap for a kiss, one knee pressed in between leather clad thighs to steady himself in the chair. “We really don't have time for this but I wanted to say a proper 'thank you.'”

Sephiroth couldn't help but run a gloved finger in between Yazoo's pert buttocks as he kissed back with momentary abandon. “Don't have time? I was just going to ask if I could clean this up for you.” His finger demonstratively rubbed teasingly over Yazoo's hole, making the youth gasp.

Tseng raised an eyebrow at the brothers as he slipped on his jacket. Seeing Sephiroth and Yazoo together was going to take a little getting used to, it seemed. He grabbed a hand towel from the mini bar in the corner of the room and cleaned off his desk, throwing the soiled cloth under the bar to deal with later. A sudden knock on the office door made him jump and he paled as he suddenly remembered the meeting with Rufus, glancing at the clock only to find they were out of time. 

“Yazoo, get dressed now. I believe that's our two o’clock appointment. It seems lunch will have to wait,” he murmured, walking over to the door and glancing back as he waited for Yazoo to dress.

Nodding, Yazoo nearly leapt out of Sephiroth's lap, grabbing his clothing and throwing it on as neatly as he could. Shit! He only hoped that Nushi's appointment wasn't anyone he needed to look resplendent for. In a moment, he stood at Tseng's side stiffly as the remainder of the Head Turk's semen started to trickle down his thighs now that he remained still. “Sorry,” he whispered, laying a quick kiss to Tseng's suit-clad shoulder.

Breathing in deep to steady himself, Tseng noticed he could smell his seed on Yazoo and he blushed as he tried to find a way to tell the youth. 

“Ah... Yazoo. I think you should go and stand on the other side of the desk. I can smell… the sex,” he mumbled out, bringing up a hand to cover his face. He had a bad feeling this meeting was going to be a disaster and he was angry at himself for his total failure to remain professional.

Yazoo nodded in immediate understanding but honestly, this was the most arousing thing ever. He smelled like Tseng and was covered in their sex smell and the trick would be to have their guest leave being none the wiser. “I will hug the far wall,” he agreed, ignoring Sephiroth's deep chuckle as he went to do so.

Opening the door, Tseng found himself face to face with Vincent and he smiled. “Vincent,” he said in greeting, the younger Turk bowing slightly in response but not returning the smile. Vincent looked aggravated and Tseng had to control the urge to sigh. 

_Great, a grumpy Vincent to deal with too. This day is just getting better and better...._

“Hello, Tseng,” another voice said softly and Tseng finally looked over Vincent’s shoulder to see Rufus Shinra looking back at him with a smirk. “I hope we haven’t caught you unawares. I do have an appointment, unless I am mistaken.”

“You are not mistaken, sir. Please come in,” Tseng quickly said, stepping out of the door way and bowing to the Vice President as he followed Vincent into the room. Rufus took a seat and Vincent stood behind his chair, the young Turk nodding a greeting at Sephiroth but seemingly refusing to even look at Yazoo. Tseng really didn’t want to deal with whatever _that_ was about right now with Rufus sitting in the room, so he ignored it, moving to stand next to his desk. Sephiroth was still sitting in his chair and asking the general to move would be awkward.

Yazoo's eyes sadly appraised Vincent from his quiet corner. Thank Shiva for Tseng's love still on him and in him, for he felt it was the only thing keeping him rooted. The reaffirmation of his other lovers being with him, especially Tseng, allowed him to shove away the pain of the loss of his precious koishii, the reality that they would never be the same as they were at Vincent's country estate, the knowledge that this new Vincent he had come to know was now lost to him as well. He reveled in the feel of Tseng's seed wetting his body, for it was the only thing he could hold onto for now. Still, quietly, he watched Vincent, using the dark haired man as his focal point while heightening his senses to include Rufus, whom he really didn't want to look at right now, and also the doorway, poising himself to strike should anyone burst in. Occasionally, his eyes darted out the window behind him to scan the nearby terraces and rooftop for any suspicious activity.

“Vice President,” Sephiroth murmured as he rose to steady the back of the chair for Tseng to sit. His gaze softened as his eyes flitted to rest on Vincent just afterward and he nodded to both men.

“General Sephiroth. A surprise and a pleasure to see you again,” Rufus replied, a smile that was far from innocent on his lips as his gaze moved up and down the other man. The Vice President leaned an elbow on the armrest of his chair and then propped his chin up on his wrist, eyes moving to study Yazoo next. “I must admit though, it is unusual to see you spending your lunch hours down here in the Head Turk’s office. Interdepartmental negotiations, is it?” he added, eyes moving from Yazoo to gaze at the general once more.

“I have friends here,” the general chimed, almost proudly, having missed the tease. He didn't always understand the jokes Rufus made as they were too cloaked by attempted friendly rapport. He was a man who understood action and honesty. Loaded innuendo, unless they were very obviously about sex, were fairly lost on him still. 

Yazoo didn't miss it though and he spoke before Sephiroth could add the amendment 'and family.'

“Sir, with all due respect, he can spend his lunch hours wherever he chooses, can't he?” 

_You have Vincent. We are letting you muscle him all to yourself but why must you be such a prick about it? Why the fuck are you even here?_ The youth merely questioned the Vice President silently in his head as he wrestled with attempting to sound friendly and not overprotective. _Fail..._ He quieted now and tried to readopt his impassivity... quietly.

Tseng frowned, eyes darting over to the young Turk. 

“Yazoo, do not speak to the Vice President with such disrespect,” he chastised, meeting the youth’s eyes. He hadn’t missed the innuendo in Rufus’ words, but it was always this way with the blond and one had to ignore it and not rise to the bait because of the man’s standing in the company. The fact they needed the Vice President to keep their other lovers safe from Hojo was also a major factor in keeping Rufus on their good side. Moving to sit in his chair, Tseng turned his eyes back to blond. “My apologies, Sir. Yazoo is a new recruit and is still learning proper etiquette. Please do not take offence,” he said, eyes trying to express his regret.

“It is so _hard_ to find good help these days, is it not?” Rufus retorted, shooting a dark look Yazoo’s way before his eyes returned to Tseng. “I suppose there are other advantages to hiring one so… feisty though. The smell of your office certainly gives that impression anyway.”

Tseng paled, understanding all too well what Rufus had smelt, and that he was implying that he and/or Sephiroth had just been fucking Yazoo. He was formulating a response when Vincent caught his eye and threw him off course. His second in command was angry now and his hands that were clasped in front of him were white knuckled from how hard he was gripping them together. Vincent’s eyes were not on Rufus though, instead they were focused on Yazoo and Tseng realized that there was something going on between the two that he had been kept in the dark about.

Tseng hated being kept in the dark.

“I am sorry if there is an odor here that offends you, sir,” Tseng replied, feigning innocence. “I will speak to the cleaning staff to see that it is removed.”

“No need. I do not find the smell offensive personally,” Rufus replied with a smirk towards Tseng. “Honestly, I wouldn’t mind it in my own office,” the blond added, eyes looking over towards Vincent before returning to Tseng.

“That is my odor,” Sephiroth blurted unexpectedly, having seen the blame shifting toward Yazoo, even in Vincent's eyes, feeling the need to rescue. Really, he wanted to smite Rufus with Masamune or better yet, humiliate him into submission. He was starting to understand what this man was about... maybe. At first, it seemed he was all about Vincent, which was certainly still true but it did seem he liked to belittle, just like Shinra Senior, and that set Sephiroth off in ways he didn't even fully understand. “And I will not apologize for it.”

Yazoo wanted to melt into the ground because the evidence condemned him no matter how it was perceived because it was truly plain if anyone moved into his general direction. To Vincent though, he stared back in challenge. His own stubborn will didn't allow him to look away and at least this way, his koishii was looking at him now.

“Is it really?” Rufus replied to Sephiroth, smile widening as he looked at the general. He couldn’t help but be amused at how the three were trying to defend and cover up for one another, confirming his suspicions that they were all lovers. Vincent’s distress was obvious though, showing him that there was clearly a problem and if his glare at the youngest one was anything to go by, the problem was Yazoo. Rufus couldn’t help but be pleased. “I have to say the smell suits you, Sephiroth,” he commented, eyes flicking back to Tseng as the head Turk began to speak.

“Mr. Vice President, I’m sorry to interrupt, but I have other meetings to attend this afternoon and our time is running short,” Tseng began, trying to stop the direction of the conversation before it got out of hand.

Rufus sighed, a disappointed expression on his face. He’d only just started to enjoy the game.

“You are right, Tseng and I am afraid that the same goes for me. Something has come up that means I cannot stay as long as I previously wanted to and there is quite a lot I planned to discuss with you. As a result, I think the best thing to do is to reschedule our meeting, don’t you agree?”

“As you wish, Sir,” Tseng responded, managing to somehow keep the relief out of his voice. Next time he would make sure Yazoo and Sephiroth were not here when the Shinra heir visited. Rufus would be far better behaved without such a large audience.

Yazoo's heart sank that the meeting was over... that Vincent would be leaving. He wanted to kick Rufus out on his illustrious butt and pin his koishii to the nearest wall and cover him with kisses or sic Sephiroth on him if that would help their relationship but the problem was the two of them... They just didn't mesh the way they used to, it seemed and couldn't give each other the love and support they both needed now. It didn't stop it from hurting... and Yazoo would anxiously await dinner tonight in secret.

Sephiroth's hand curled tighter around the chair Tseng sat in and his eyes shifted to the Turk as he subtly pressed against the back of the Head Turk's arm in silent support, a minute movement. The whole ploy was rather lost on him, this meeting, what it was originally meant to entail, how he had ruined it, but it was of little consequence to him. Somehow, it felt good to stand behind his lovers with such loyalty.

“Rufus,” he said, a bit dismissively but he had little awareness of his tone, and then with a bit more warmth as Rufus already knew about them anyways, “Vincent.” His farewell was accompanied by a small smile for his tomcat.

Tseng watched as Vincent pulled his gaze away from Yazoo to look at the general at the sound of his name. Tseng saw the hurt in those red eyes, a pain that didn’t diminish when they turned to meet his, and he nearly flinched from it. What in the world was going on between Yazoo and Vincent and why was his second in command so hurt? He suddenly realized Rufus was speaking again and he quickly turned his attention back to the Vice President. 

“…my secretary call you to set up a time for our next meeting, Tseng. Do have a nice weekend, gentlemen,” Rufus said happily, seeing Tseng’s nod and standing up before turning towards Vincent. “Come, Vincent.”

Tseng tensed, hating the sound of that phrase coming from the blond’s lips but he managed to keep himself quiet, watching as both men left the room and the door closed behind them.

***.***


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Yazoo, Sephiroth written by Chephren / Vincent, Tseng, Rufus written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – Swearing, angst.  
>  **Summary** – Sometimes communication can be a double edged sword.
> 
>  **Characters ages** – Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.

*** Friday continued ***

Yazoo slumped as soon as the door was closed, still gazing at the spot where Vincent had been standing. His koishii was no longer his but still, he had been plucked from their collective grasp by a very smug Rufus. “Why did Rufus come here, Nushi?” Was it to parade Vincent in their faces? It had been such a wonderful day until just now.

“Business... but also, it was a test of sorts, I would guess. He was looking for clues as to the true relationship between all of us and unfortunately, I would say he is quite aware of far too much now,” Tseng replied, slumping in his seat and rubbing a hand over his face. The look Vincent had directed at Sephiroth and him came to mind and the Head Turk looked up and over at the younger Turk. “Yazoo, what exactly is wrong between you and Vincent?”

“We fought again last night and I left...,” Yazoo admitted sadly, turning to look at his lovers after a moment. “He says he can never live up to my impossible expectations of him. I just want him to be happy... I want to be there for him but he won't let me in... and it's never a good time to ask... and that is only the gist of it.”

Tseng’s eyes went wide as he began to feel sick in the stomach. Of all the times for Yazoo and Vincent to fight, this had to be the worst timed argument ever. His second in command would be emotionally vulnerable and Rufus Shinra would jump on that weakness like the predator he was. “What in the goddess's name started the fight? I thought you two had made up and things were going well between the both of you.”

Yazoo almost flinched in surprise at his lover's words but inner defenses formed long ago started rising to shield him in case Tseng would be angry and want time away from him, something which Yazoo was even now trying to brace himself to handle. 

“When I came home, Koishii had been drinking and had passed out on the bed. I left you both and I was feeling upset due to all that had happened with us. I... needed... I needed his warmth so I lay down with him and Koishii was hard. I couldn't resist so I started to touch him and he woke up. We played a little but he was drunk and not very into me then.”

“Later, when he came out of the shower, he spoke to you on the phone about Rufus. I knew about the talk and when he asked me what was wrong, I told him that I knew what Rufus was about and I didn't want him to have Vincent. Koishii accused me of talking to you, that you didn't believe he could handle himself around Rufus either. He asked me if I thought he was that much of a slut. I said yes, but in a very good way... that he had become so free. Nushi, I truly meant that in a loving way but it only made him angrier. I told him I wanted to make him feel good and he challenged me, telling me that I am just like his father and he will never live up to my impossible expectations of him... that I should just leave him too. I told him that I didn't know what he wanted but it certainly wasn't me and I did leave.” He stayed over in his corner, looking at Tseng and Sephiroth sadly but he couldn't bring his body to move toward them, afraid of what was to come next.

Tseng stared at the top of his desk as Yazoo spoke, finally putting both hands over his face and resting his elbows on the desktop. This was a total disaster, one which he had no idea how to fix. He’d completely forgotten about Vincent’s father and the paperwork throwing his second in command out of the Valentine family. Tseng should have been there for him, to talk to him and support him. Because he hadn’t been there, Vincent had been left to stew in his emotions and had turned on Yazoo, attacking the youth and now, their relationship was on the rocks and Rufus had the perfect opportunity to work his charms on their lover. All of it was his fault.

“So when I spoke to you last night on the phone, you lied to me,” Sephiroth murmured dully. “You weren't okay.”

Yazoo nodded. “I'm sorry. We have all been through so much and I just wanted to let you two be together and be alone. The truth... was that... I felt like... I didn't fit anywhere. I wondered, 'where was my love?' You two have each other and I felt lonely... I have needs too.” Even as he said these things, he was on his knees beside Tseng in a heartbeat. “Nushi... talk to us, please.” He wasn't about to throw away another relationship by letting someone hold in their sadness and he wasn't about to pretend it was all okay when it wasn't.

“Don’t apologize. This isn’t your fault, it is mine,” Tseng mumbled from under his hands. All he kept seeing in his mind was Rufus smirking as he took Vincent over his desk and the mental picture made him want to throw up. “I knew about the documents but I forgot. I knew it would push him over the edge and yet, I just forgot. I failed him.”

Yazoo took Tseng's hands away from his eyes and kissed them, looking up into that lovely, pained face. “Tseng, it's okay to forget. You have to stop killing yourself when you're not perfect all the time. No one is perfect. We have all been overwhelmed lately and this is not an easy thing to deal with. Vincent just wants you to be proud of him. I've been watching him and you are so important to him.”

“I know I’m important to him. That’s why I should have been there. Don’t you see? He has nobody else in the entire world except for us. I just… I’ve made so many mistakes with him in the past and I just keep fucking it up all the time.” Looking up, Tseng saw the pain in Yazoo’s eyes and his heart sunk further. “I’m sorry, Yazoo. You have been hurt in this too and I’m so focused on Vincent that I haven’t been there for you either. Vincent's just vulnerable and it took me so long to realize that he really has no clue how to deal with others. I trained him to be cold and unsympathetic, so he could survive as a Turk. I should have been teaching him the opposite.”

“Tseng,” Yazoo replied gently. “You've been in love with Vincent and he relies on you so much. I can't compete with that... I get it, really. Besides... the way he was at his country house... what was that? He was so different there. I thought that was how things were going to be... and when it turned out that we didn't really know each other... I just wanted to know this side of him... I want to be his treasure again, really... He says I'm always asking him... but I see... I see how others look at him... I see his interest... I deserve to be loved too... I really do want to be the apple of his eye... the way you are with Seph... is that selfish?”

Sephiroth had no real clue what to say. He was no wordsmith. He stood there awkwardly with his hands on Tseng's shoulders, one reaching into touch the man's neck beneath thick raven locks, caressing it with his warm glove in silent reassurance that the dark haired man wasn't going to fall.

“I think, what you saw at the country house was real. It’s still there, Yazoo, it’s just one part of the whole though, the part when he is happy. It's buried under so many layers when he’s working or when he feels hurt. Unfortunately, he feels hurt so often. The first time I saw him with all his defenses down and vulnerable was when I realized I loved him. I hurt him so much that day, and still keep doing it. Maybe I'm clinging to that time too.”

Tseng tried to shake off the memory of that time he’d drugged Vincent, intending to take advantage of him. Finally, he decided to try and explain it to his lovers instead. 

“I thought Vincent was just a spoilt brat when he came to work here and one night, after celebrating his second anniversary with the Turk’s, I decided I wanted to make him react and lose control, break down those walls of ice and see what was underneath. I did things I’m not proud of and Vincent just… well, he fell apart. It was like he was just this broken little boy who so desperately wanted somebody to take care of him.”

Looking from Yazoo to Sephiroth, Tseng breathed in deep. “Somehow, we have to make Vincent realize that he has to learn to reach out for support when he needs it. I don’t know how to make him understand that his problems are our problems too.” Tseng knew he was asking a lot, but he also could see they were losing Vincent and the possibility broke his heart. “I just can’t bear to lose him,” he finally whispered.

 _Vince showed me the real him?_ Yazoo felt a surge of warmth flow through him at those words. There was an unmistakable blow that followed at the realization of how much Tseng loved Vincent, Yazoo couldn't help it. His eyes unconsciously flitted up to look at Sephiroth's face. It was blank but the man wasn't running away, wasn't expressing hurt... or much of anything at the moment. The youngest knew they had to pull it together for their nushi and the general seemed to understand. Their devotion to the Head Turk was unwavering and constant.

“Then we will help as best we can,” Yazoo promised, slipping his arms around Tseng's waist, leaning forward to kiss the man's belly. Even if, at the end of this journey, Yazoo would have to be happy wishing them well, he would try his best to make their nushi and his koishii happy again, even if it meant that the great love with Vincent... with Tseng... was not meant to be his. “Thank you for confiding in us, Nushi. It means so much.”

“Thank you, Yazoo,” Tseng murmured, leaning down to kiss the top of Yazoo’s head as he wrapped an arm around the youth. Looking up at Sephiroth, his eyes widened at the blank look on the general and he reached his other arm up to touch the side of Sephiroth’s face. “Seph?” he asked, worried that he’d pushed things too far, revealed too much and hurt Sephiroth with his honesty.

“Vincent is like your Lazard,” Sephiroth mused, after a moment of silence. “You moved on because you felt you had to... and then got a second chance with him, and you found me, as I found you?” It was the first time he had realized that Tseng was in truly in love with someone else.

“You’re in love with Lazard?” Tseng asked, face paling.

“I...,” Sephiroth tried, but it was no use. “I was. Part of me is. I just don't want to see him hurt. I don't know why he let me... in the elevator... but to know that I hurt him is... fuck.” Agitated and feeling the weight pressing down on him at that horrified look on Tseng's face, Sephiroth grasped his lover's wrist urgently. “Tseng, he has chosen Mr. Tuesti and though I love him and always will, I am in love with you.” His face was burning and he knew that his feelings were hurting more than they helped at this point and he just didn't know what to say or do.

Yazoo sat silently, just watching, feeling numb.

“He still loves you, Seph,” Tseng murmured, looking away as he couldn’t hold the general’s gaze anymore. “If you… if you went to him, he would take you back. I never said you couldn’t. We do have an open relationship, after all.” Tseng felt like someone was stabbing him in the chest, the pain so strong that he didn’t even realize he had tightened his hold on Yazoo, almost pulling the youth into his lap as he tried to be honest and give Sephiroth the opening to follow his heart. “I wouldn’t object to it. You can have us both,” he ended in a whisper, fighting to control his heart which was beating so fast in his chest.

“It would be fair,” the general mused quietly, considering his lover's generous offering, oblivious to the unspoken, too intrigued to stay in the present moment.

“Seph,” Yazoo shushed him before he did any more thoughtless damage. “Tseng,” he held his lover tighter to him now, looking up into dark eyes. “You say that but you wanted Sephiroth to join us... and you don't really want him to open things up with Lazard, do you?” He reached up to stroke over Tseng's pale neck. “Do you, baby?”

“Yazoo, what I want doesn’t matter. When I asked Seph to join us, I said it would be an open relationship because he’d have to share me with you and Vincent. I can’t just turn around and change that now, it wouldn’t be fair on him,” Tseng insisted, keeping his eyes on Yazoo as he still couldn’t bring himself to look at the general.

“No, Nushi,” Yazoo pressed a finger to his love's lips. “You see, what you want does matter. What Sephiroth wants matters. What we all want matters... but we have to compromise. I love you, that's why I let Seph in without any more of a fight. The same is true with Vince, I'm sure of it... because we want you to be happy as we were happy. Sephiroth loves you. That's why he tried to give Lazard up for you even when you never asked that of him. Now, even if it doesn't go the way you wish it to... please be honest with us about what you want or don't want. He needs to know how you feel. Please?” He let go, pressing his lips against his lover's quickly before drawing back to let him speak.

Sephiroth looked at Tseng uncertainly, torn but frozen as he awaited Tseng's answer.

Tseng looked away to the side, trying to get his thoughts straight and chose the right words. “I want it to be just the four of us,” he finally whispered.

“Seph,” Yazoo asked carefully, arms still around Tseng, wishing to comfort him. “Can you live with that? Having it just be the four of us?” His brain was swimming. He really couldn't bear to see his nushi in so much pain but he did understand Sephiroth's predicament very well as it had been his own in the beginning..

“Tseng.” Sephiroth knelt down too, turning his beloved's face toward him. “I want to make you happy. Granted, I laid siege on your relationship with Vincent and Yazoo to get to you, but do you realize that I would be giving up Lazard and allowing you to have your lovers... loving your lovers too?” 

The words stung all around but Yazoo understood. Sephiroth had wanted him in the beginning about as much as Yazoo had wanted the general, it seemed. The youngest said nothing. 

“No. I mean, at first I thought that you would just be with me when you had the time, when you weren’t with your other lovers. I was hoping that I could talk Vincent and Yazoo into letting me be with you sometimes because they had each other. I’m not good with relationships, so I thought… well, I thought it would be better for everyone like that. Vincent and Yazoo would have each other and you’d still have your other lovers to depend on.” Though he was facing Sephiroth, Tseng didn’t meet his gaze, his eyes directed at the general’s chest instead. “I knew I was already in love with Vincent but I couldn’t give him everything he needed, because of my position. Yazoo can do that. I didn’t want to ask you to give up your lovers because I already was in love with someone else. I know it was selfish of me to want you anyway, Seph, but the way you looked at me....” Tseng closed his eyes, forcing out the words. “The way you looked at me was how I always wanted Vincent to look at me,” he finally managed to whisper, shoulders hunching.

Sephiroth's heart sank. “So,” he asked as his features became stoic once more. “You don't love me then?”

“No! That was how I felt at the beginning, when you barged into my office and the time you followed me home,” Tseng exclaimed, looking up and putting a hand on either side of the General’s face. “Everything has changed now. I do love you. When you look at me like that, it… it makes me….” Tseng’s voice trailed off as he looked into Sephiroth’s eyes.

“What?” Sephiroth pressed, feeling very exposed and vulnerable. He had thought it was him, the effect he had on people. With others, it didn't really matter but with Tseng it was heaven. He realized now, it wasn't really to do with him.

“It makes me want to drown in you,” Tseng murmured, face flushing in embarrassment. He could only hope Sephiroth didn’t think he’d lost his mind. To come on so strong with such a romantic phrase. Would it scare the General away?

Sephiroth growled low and enveloped them both in strong, leather-clad arms. It felt so good, to be wanted by the one he loved, to be one of the apples. “I feel the same way about you, but... I wish to think about this a bit more. Would that be alright with you?”

“Certainly,” Tseng said, hiding the disappointment he felt at Sephiroth’s words. “I suppose we should eat,” he finally murmured. “After all, there’s all that food going to waste.” He was feeling drained from having to bare himself so much and needed a break from such emotionally draining conversation. “So… what did you bring?”

***.***

Vincent closed his eyes, thankful that Rufus was on his mobile phone so the Turk could try to calm himself while they rode the elevator back to the Vice President’s office. Lunch had finished quietly and they had traveled back to the Shinra tower without any further conversation until the blond had told him that they had a meeting with Tseng.

Vincent had been glad he’d skipped lunch when he’d walked into Tseng’s office to find the room reeking of sex with Yazoo and Sephiroth both inside. His stomach was still churning from the feeling of betrayal that had descended when he’d realized Yazoo had been so unaffected by their breakup that he’d spent the afternoon fucking their other two lovers. The fact Sephiroth and Tseng seemed to have the time to sleep with Yazoo, but not even call him to see how he was, hurt. Tseng knew about the papers from his father, had been the one to hand them to him the previous morning, yet he’d never even asked Vincent about them since.

“Vincent?” Rufus’ voice said softly, jolting the Turk out of his thoughts. When Vincent opened his eyes, he once again found the blond standing outside of the elevator doors, holding them open for him. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I… I'm sorry, Sir,” he mumbled, bowing his head to hide his distress. Somehow, he had to get his emotions under control and slip back into his usual Turk persona.

“Hmm,” Rufus murmured, giving him a long look before turning towards his office. Vincent followed, taking deep breaths and schooling his features into a more neutral expression. Once they were inside, the Vice President turned towards him as if to ask something else, but the phone rang, stealing his attentions away once more. Vincent was relieved as he knew he wasn’t strong enough right now to endure any of the blond’s teasing.

An hour later, Vincent was back to his usual self when Rufus answered yet another phone call but this time, the name he spoke had the Turk instantly at attention.

“Grimoire Valentine. It is a pleasure to talk to you again,” the blond greeted, eyes flicking up to met Vincent’s before he looked away. “Yes, of course I remember you.”

After a few minutes of what seemed to be small talk, Rufus mentioned Vincent’s name and the Turk didn’t even bother to pretend he wasn’t listening.

“Yes. He has been a credit to his department and you should be proud of…. Oh, my apologies,” Rufus said, eyes flicking back to Vincent’s. “No I was unaware of that…. Of course not, Mr. Valentine.”

Vincent could feel his body start to tremble, worried as to what exactly his father was telling the Vice President. Surely the man wouldn’t phone the acting President and tell him that he’d caught his son sleeping with the Head of the Turks.... Wasn’t it more important to protect the family name and keep up the appearance of perfection his father loved so?

“Well, that could have influenced the original decision to hire him, but I doubt his department would let him go now, considering his flawless record.” Rufus eyes darted away again and Vincent sucked in a breath, not realizing he had stopped breathing somewhere in the conversation. It didn’t help to calm him though, that nervous sick feeling that his stomach had displayed earlier, coming back with a vengeance as he closed his eyes.

“I will keep that in mind and I will inform the President of your withdrawal as soon as he returns…. Yes, it is unfortunate but the Turks are an essential part of this organization…. Please do not worry yourself over such trivial matters…. Yes, thank you for calling Mr. Valentine.”

Vincent felt the urge to flee but he controlled it, hands gripping each other tightly behind his back as he concentrated on his breathing and tried to reign in his emotions. The office was ominously quiet until he heard the Vice President pick up his phone once more. 

“Hold my calls for the rest of the day. I have important business to attend to and I do not wish to be disturbed,” Rufus’ voice instructed with its usual professional tone. Vincent still couldn’t bear to open his eyes and face what would happen next. He never even considered the possibility his father would tell the President. Vincent had just assumed the shame, and Tseng's threats, would keep the older man quiet, ensuring their secret was kept safe. Lost in his spinning thoughts, the Turk didn’t even notice the sound of Rufus approaching him.

***.***

Yazoo relaxed as things seemed to return to normal and retreated to the restroom to wash his face and clean himself up a little.

“Chicken Parmesan, Caesar Salad and Fettuccine Alfredo,” the general replied to Tseng's earlier query, as he began to take out three Styrofoam containers full of food along with some cutlery, placing it in front of the Head Turk. “I hope you like it.”

Tseng reached out and took Sephiroth’s hand once he’d put down the meals, their eyes meeting. “I really did mean it when I said that I’m yours either way. Just remember that, Seph. Sometimes, I do not show it as well as I should, but you are loved,” he murmured.

“Thank you.” The general smiled back, loving the touch of his lover's hand on his. “I am yours as well. It is your name that is always on the tip of my tongue,” he teased but in Lazard's case it was not so funny. However, this was a prime example of just how important Tseng was to him.

Tseng tried not to smirk at the general’s words but failed as Yazoo walked back into the room. “Yazoo, come here?” he said, holding out a hand to the youth.

Yazoo set down three empty glasses he'd swiped from the minibar along with a pitcher of ice water. Curiously, he took Tseng's hand, pulling it against his lips as he knelt down beside the Head Turk's office chair. “Yes, Nushi?”

“Thank you for your understanding,” Tseng began, leaning down to kiss the youth’s forehead before tilting his face up so they were eye to eye. “And do not lose hope. We will fix this. For now though, would you like to stay at my apartment? I don’t want you having to travel across town to your own all the time and I do have a spare room. I would have you in my bed but… Actually, I really should ask you both something.” 

There was no time like the present he decided, looking over at Sephiroth. “I was wondering about what is going on with the both of you.” Looking back to Yazoo, he continued, “I noticed you and Seph were rather friendly before our guests came. Does that mean you’ve come to a decision to be intimate with him, despite you both being brothers?”

Yazoo's face softened at Tseng's words. It really meant a lot to him, the Head Turk offering up his apartment. “Yes,” he confirmed. “Yesterday, I came to that decision. It won't be an issue again. Thank you, Tseng, for offering me the chance to stay with you.” Yazoo bowed his head before looking into those dark eyes again.

“It's no problem at all,” Tseng responded, trying to put Vincent out of his mind for a moment to concentrate on his other lovers. “I wonder if we can all fit in my bed. Maybe I should buy a bigger one? What do you think, Seph?” he added with glance at the General.

“Let's try it out tonight, shall we?” the general replied with a wink. “It could be more fun a tad close.” He moved beside them, wrapping his arms around his two smaller lovers. “Mm,” he hummed, smiling peacefully.

Yazoo nodded. “I can't wait to sleep beside you again,” he cooed, cuddling into the nook of Tseng's neck, giving him a small kiss on ivory skin. Right here is where he wanted to be tonight.

“Well, it’s settled then. First we need to eat lunch, then we have this dinner to get through,” Tseng murmured, a frown creeping across his face as he thought of who was missing from this embrace. “I suppose the fact Vincent agreed to come is a good sign.”

“Tseng,” Yazoo said, pondering why his koishii had agreed to come at all. Perhaps he could sense how important it was to his big brother. “I know it didn't seem like it before... but I am glad he's coming.”

Tseng’s smile came back as he looked at Sephiroth. “You know he’s probably doing this for you, don’t you? After all, I did tell him it was a way to show that we all wanted to be friends with Lazard.”

Sephiroth blinked and looked rather touched. “That is very considerate of him,” he nodded, pressing his own kiss to Tseng's jawbone, accompanied by a teasing little lick.

“Maybe I should be jealous of how much he adores you, Sephiroth,” Tseng said flatly, but he managed a small smile to show he was just teasing.

Yazoo remained quiet. He knew very well that Vincent and his other two lovers were closer than he was to his koishii himself, especially now. A palm landing on his head rather haphazardly, but not enough to hurt broke his inner angst and he looked up, slightly annoyed at Sephiroth.

“I see that face. You're not fooling anyone, you know.” The general pointed out the youngest's blank expression, which Sephiroth hadn't been too fond of the last time he'd seen it. Still, it did not keep him from nuzzling Tseng’s temple as he spoke, a little thrill bubbling up in him by his little raven’s words.

For a moment, Yazoo's expression did not change but then, in a silent decision, the silver haired Turk bared his teeth in an almost-frightening toothy grin. “D'ere,” he replied through his teeth. “D'is beddr yor you? Wadya dink uv diss den?”

“You’re completely insane,” Tseng responded, rolling his eyes at Yazoo. He gave both his lovers a small smile again though, but he couldn't find it in himself to laugh right now, the weight of the day's recent events still too heavy on his heart.

***.***

“Vincent?”

Rufus’ voice sounded strange… soft and concerned. It was unusual enough to pull Vincent from his spiraling thoughts and make him open his eyes to find the Vice President before him.

“Here, take this and come sit down,” the blond added, passing the Turk a glass of clear liquid before motioning to the sofa off to one side of his office. Vincent realized he was leaning back against the wall and straightened up, blinking in confusion as he took the offered glass and took a sip. The sharp sting of vodka brought him back to his senses quickly, the oddness of the moment bringing a frown to his face.

“What is this? Shouldn’t you be demoting me… or something along those lines?” he asked, looking back up at a smile that seemed to be genuine. The expression was out of place on Rufus’ face, enough so to leave him staring.

“Hardly,” Rufus answered, his smile still earnest as he tilted his head to one side. “Come, sit down. I think it’s time we had a talk.” The blond walked over to settle on one side of the sofa and Vincent followed, cautiously lowering himself down as his eyes fixed on the glass in his hands.

Silence came over them and Vincent took another drink, enjoying the burn. “Did he tell you to fire me?” he finally murmured, swirling his glass so the ice cubes danced.

“Not exactly. He did, however, say that you were no longer part of the Valentine family and that he would support any action from us to terminate your employment,” Rufus replied, reaching over to retrieve his own drink from the side table, sipping it slowly. “I gather those papers you received the other day were from your father?”

“Yes,” Vincent replied, tipping his glass up to his lips only to find it empty. He brought it back down to rest on his knee, watching as Rufus refilled it. “It was an inevitable conclusion. Father is probably happier this way.”

“Are you happier this way?” Rufus asked, Vincent finally turning his eyes to meet the blond’s.

“I…,” Vincent began, stopping himself as he realized just _who_ he was talking to. “I don’t think that I should be discussing this with you,” he finally managed, watching as one of the Vice President’s eyebrows rose and a smirk curled his lips.

“Why not? I am here and willing to listen,” Rufus replied. “I can be discrete, as surprising as it may seem to you. You have my word that this will not be discussed with anyone else or used against you in the future.”

“You expect me to just believe you? To trust you when I’ve only known you two days?” Vincent asked, frowning at the blond. Tseng and Yazoo didn’t trust Rufus… but then again, they didn’t trust Vincent either. “How do I know this isn’t just another of your games, that anything I say won’t be thrown back in my face later?”

“Realistically, you don’t,” Rufus said with a sigh, finishing off his glass with a clink of ice. “But I gather from our meeting with your lovers that right now, I'm all you’ve got. As depressing as that may be to you, I’m really not that bad a companion.” 

“That is a matter of personal opinion, Sir,” Vincent muttered, finishing off his second drink and crunching one of the ice cubes between his teeth. “After all, since we first met, all you've done is bait me and try your hardest to piss me off.”

Rufus chuckled, shuffling a little closer as he refilled the Turk’s glass again. “That is true,” he said, sounding not the least bit apologetic. “You can't really blame me though, as when it comes to you stoic types, the temptation to try and drag a reaction out is hard to resist.”

Vincent raised an eyebrow at the blond, showing his annoyance as he replied, “We are here to protect you, not entertain you.” 

Rufus’ only reply was a shrug which made Vincent sigh as he brought his glass to his lips once more. The vodka left a burn down his throat and a warmth in his belly… a warmth that was slowly spreading to the rest of his body as they continued to talk. A part of Vincent was enjoying this; the comfortable ease of the conversation a welcome surprise after the stress of the last twenty four hours.

“I suppose I feel like we have a common problem. Fathers can be a trial and yours seems to be very similar to my own,” Rufus finally volunteered, leaning back into the sofa as he placed his own drink back on the side table, eyes focused on the far wall. “My own is never satisfied and often disappointed in my existence. I suppose I thought that maybe it might help you to know that you are not alone in trying to win the love of a parent who looks down on you.”

“The President seems to care about you. I’ve watched interviews when he speaks of you highly,” Vincent suggested, shuffling around sideways on the sofa so he could see the blond’s face better, one arm leaning on the back.

Rufus waved one hand in the air in a dismissive gesture. “Oh, that's for the cameras, public image and all that rubbish. In reality, I’m afraid I remind him too much of my dearly departed mother. He even flinches sometimes when his eyes land upon me. It was quite upsetting when I was younger, but I have become accustomed to it over the years. It's one of the reasons he sent me off to Junon for so long and why he takes a two week trip away a few days after my return. It will be amusing to see what he will come up with next to keep me out of his line of sight.”

Vincent felt a pain in his chest, his own thoughts too close to Rufus’ words for comfort. The look of numbness on the blond’s face was also a mirror image of his own whenever he was faced with the rejection of his attempts to win his father’s love. The camaraderie it brought forth from inside the Turk was enough to push out his next words. “One would think they would treasure us because of our similarities to the one they lost.”

“A good man would treasure the child of the lover he lost, yes. Unfortunately, our fathers do not seem to be good men. All is not lost however, Vincent. After all, we really do not need them to love us anymore, do we?”

“That fact does not stop it hurting,” Vincent mused, eyeing the last ice cube in his glass which seemed to be empty once more.

“Indeed,” Rufus whispered, frowning a little before he breathed in and exhaled deeply. Vincent could see the emotional walls of the Vice President returning and the sight brought a small smile to his own lips. It was surprising to find that he had so much in common with the Shinra heir.

“What’s the smile for?” Rufus asked curiously.

“Just… you and I, talking like this,” Vincent replied, looking away as he tipped the final ice cube into his mouth and crunched down on it. Rufus chuckled, reaching out to take the Turk’s hand which brought their eyes back together.

“Sometimes, when those most important to us fail us, support can come from unexpected places. That does not make the support any less genuine,” Rufus said softly as his hand gently cradled Vincent’s. “And this is not a one time offer either. Anytime, all you have to do is call. It's not often I meet somebody who understands my own family grievances.”

Vincent nodded, not trusting his voice right now as he looked down at their joined hands. He had been so close to despairing, feeling so alone that he couldn’t think straight. The few moments Rufus had given him had made all the difference, lifting the darkness a little and letting him breathe easier. For it to come from a virtual stranger was surprising, especially when his own lovers hadn’t thought him worth the time or effort.

“Are you alright?” Rufus asked, squeezing Vincent’s hand a little to get his attention.

“I’m sorry,” Vincent replied, realizing he was zoning out yet again. “The last couple of days have been a nightmare, one which has yet to end.” At the questioning look in the blond’s eye, the Turk found himself answering without a thought to whether to trust him or not. “I broke up with one of my lovers last night and tonight I have to go and have dinner with him, my other two lovers and one of their ex’s and their new partner. It will be awkward, to say the least.”

“Can you not be excused? After all, considering what you are already dealing with in regards to your father…,” Rufus began before Vincent stopped his words with a shake of his head.

“I promised. Besides, the meal is more about supporting Sephiroth and Lazard’s friendship. If I was to not attend, Lazard might get the idea that I am not agreeable to it and he deserves more consideration than that,” Vincent replied, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the back of the sofa. He was feeling so tired and worn out that he didn’t even realize how much information he’d just spilled to Rufus unintentionally.

“I suppose if you must, you must. Remember though, if you need me, just call. Sometimes it helps to talk things out,” Rufus murmured, a thumb playing over Vincent’s hand that was still held in his.

“I’ll remember,” Vincent whispered, smiling though he kept his eyes closed, enjoying the calm the gentle touch brought. Lost in the moment of tranquility, Vincent missed the smirk of victory on Rufus Shinra’s lips.

***.***


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Sephiroth, Yazoo written by Chephren / Tseng, Vincent, Lazard, Reeve, Rufus written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – Swearing, angst.  
>  **Summary** – Dinner with Lazard and Reeve.
> 
> **Characters ages** – Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.

*** Friday night *** 

It was a busy night at the Summit and Sephiroth, resplendent in his other piece of dining-out attire, stepped out of the shiny black car. Quickly, and because he was a bit nervous as to how tonight would proceed, he reached for the front seat door handle just in front of his to open it for Yazoo. He had silently opted to sit in the back on this trip. So rarely did they take car trips together but even more rarely had his little brother accompanied them. Considering the state of their lives right now, Sephiroth had decided to spoil Yazoo where he could. He managed a smile for the youth as he pulled Yazoo into his arms under the light of the moon. 

Yazoo was smiling and a bit hopeful as he whispered, “It's full tonight.”

“Hm?” the general asked dumbly for clarification.

“The moon,” Yazoo replied unfazed. “It's full.” He sighed softly in reminiscence of what he had been doing the last full moon, making a silent wish.

Sephiroth, not knowing quite what to say to that as he rarely took the luxury to notice such things, simply kissed Yazoo on the lips and stroked over his hair supportively. Then as Tseng closed the driver side door, he walked over to his love. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Tseng replied, locking the car and straightening his suit. “Seph, please remember that you have to resist showing physical affection to Yazoo in public, the same as I do. You are supposed to be my partner to the public eye and if you’re seen cuddling and kissing him, the newspapers will have a field day. I will assume Lazard has booked us a private room for dining tonight, so you can relax once we are there as we have nothing to hide from him and Reeve.” The Head Turk was frowning, nervous about whether Vincent would show up as well as how things would go with Lazard and Reeve. The night held many unknowns and Tseng hated to be so unprepared for possibilities.

“Of course,” Sephiroth replied, taking Tseng in his arms. “Allow me to make up for it then.” Leaning down, he captured Tseng's lips gently in their own tender kiss. “Don't worry, I know they will love you. I know Lazard a little and to that, I can at least attest.”

“Sorry,” Tseng mumbled, taking a moment to lean into the General’s chest before he pulled himself reluctantly away with a sigh. “There are just so many things that could go wrong tonight.”

“Yes, there are... but we go in now with as much briefing and fore-planning that we were privy to. The best we can do now is go in with clear heads and let our instincts do the rest. Don't worry,” Sephiroth said again, placing a strong hand on Tseng's shoulder. “Yazoo and I are with you and if I have learned anything in our time being close, it is that, regardless of what Vincent says, regardless of his anger, deep down, he loves us and wants you to be proud of him. This is a harsh storm but we weather it together.”

Yazoo listened, keeping his distance respectfully from the other side of the vehicle. He felt that it was true for Sephiroth and Tseng... Tseng most of all... but for himself, whether Vincent would ever want to be with him again after this, he wasn't so sure. For his own sake, he knew it was best to move on but it was much easier said than done.

“You are right. Thank you, love,” Tseng murmured, smiling up at Sephiroth before glancing over at Yazoo. “Ready to face the music, minx?”

“Hn,” Yazoo hummed, but he really wasn't ready. He didn't really feel as though he should be coming along tonight but Lazard and Reeve both seemed very nice in the face of what had happened and Nushi and brother would need his support. Tseng had given him a very special day and he couldn't let his lover down. _We have front row seats_ , he joked weakly in his mind, but he decided it wouldn't really help to say that out loud and ruin what encouraged optimism he found in Nushi's face now, so he stifled it. “Off we go then,” he replied, managing a wink at least as he led the way to the elevator.

Stepping out into the top floor lobby, the maitre d' greeted them, seeming to recognize the general. Inwardly, Yazoo figured that Sephiroth may have come here with Lazard before but said nothing. The man also seemed to recognize Tseng and he smiled at Yazoo as if taking careful note of him.

“It is an honor,” the man chimed. “This way please. The director is already inside.”

***.***

Lazard and Reeve had arrived early, the Director of Soldier being nervous enough that he wanted time to settle in and calm himself over a glass of wine before their guests arrived. Reeve seemed calm and had been wonderfully supportive of the whole situation. The older man constantly surprised Lazard and seemed to have unending inner strength when it came to being patient and understanding everything the blond was going through. Lazard couldn’t help but be thankful for him, never before experiencing such devotion from anyone other than his own brother. 

They were sitting quietly together when Lazard’s phone began to ring and he smiled when the caller I.D. showed it was Rufus on the line.

“Rufus, how are you this evening?” he asked in greeting, smiling at Reeve as he held his phone to one ear.

“I am well, Lazard. I'm sorry to disturb you as I’m aware you have a dinner appointment but I wanted a quick word. Do you have the time?”

“Yes, my guests haven’t arrived yet, but we expect them any minute. What can I do for you?” Lazard replied, curious as to what Rufus wanted.

“Well, firstly I have a message for you from Vincent Valentine. He will be around fifteen minutes late tonight and asked me to relay his apologies,” Rufus began, amusement clear in his tone.

“Oh, thank you. I don’t think that will be a problem,” Lazard murmured, before he frowned in thought. “Rufus, how do you know Vincent?” It was unusual for his brother to know the Turk, especially with how he’d been away from Midgar for so long.

“He's my bodyguard for the next two weeks. He simply fell asleep in my office this afternoon and as a result, will be a little late. Actually, that's the other thing I wished to discuss with you. I can assume, since you are dining with all four of them, that you are aware of this unusual relationship between them?” Rufus continued.

“Yes, I am aware of it,” Lazard replied, curious as to where this was going.

“I have… well a tentative friendship with Vincent, and he has been very upset today. Apart from a personal family matter, he has also apparently broken up with Yazoo. Things seem to be a little strained between Vincent and Sephiroth and Tseng too, and I am concerned about how he will cope with it all tonight. I am only telling you all of this because I wanted to ask if you could look out for him tonight,” Rufus finished off, sounding genuinely concerned.

“Oh… of course I will do what I can but I am not sure what you wish me to do, Rufus. I don't really know Vincent that well, and have only met him once before,” Lazard said nervously, one hand fiddling with his glass of wine. He could feel Reeve’s eyes on him but he didn’t look his companion's way just yet.

“I was worried he'll end up sitting there by himself, maybe excluded from the conversation, so could you just talk to him and make sure he isn’t left out? I know tonight will be hard on him but he insisted on coming so as not to offend you. Please, Lazard, I am only asking for you to chat to the young man and if things get out of hand, call me so that I can be there for him.”

“Of course, I can do that for you. I promise you, I will do my best to make sure he is not left out.” While Lazard was surprised by this sudden concern from his brother, he was relieved by it, as he always believed Rufus was a wonderful person who only hid his real self from others because of past bad experiences. It pleased him to see the youth showing such concern for another, especially when it seemed to be earnest.

“Thank you, Lazard. I am in your debt for this. Now I will leave you to your guests and hope for the best. Have a wonderful evening.”

“You have a wonderful evening too, Rufus. I will call you after dinner and tell you how things went. Goodbye for now.” After Lazard had hung up the phone, he drank some wine to settle himself before relaying some of what Rufus had said to Reeve. He knew he could trust the engineer and figured it would be easier to keep the peace tonight with both of them working together. The possibility of a little conflict didn’t dampen his mood though, as he was cheered by the positive signs that his brother was finally making friends.

Shortly after, the sliding wooden door opened to their private dining room and in stepped Yazoo, followed by Tseng and finally, Sephiroth. When the general's eyes found Lazard, he nodded nervously. 

“Lazard... Mr. Tuesti,'” Sephiroth said softly. “Thank you for meeting us tonight.” The unspoken of which was, 'thank you for still wanting to be friends with me in light of what I've done.' As they reached the table, the general pulled a chair out in each hand for Tseng and Yazoo.

Lazard smiled warmly at Sephiroth, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach that always appeared when he looked at the General. 

“Thank you for coming, Sephiroth,” the director said softly before turning to Tseng and Yazoo. “Good evening Tseng, Yazoo. You all look very handsome tonight.” Reeve chuckled at his words, making him blush a little. Maybe it was a little forward of him, but the three men really did look amazing.

“Good evening, Lazard, Reeve. You both look very handsome yourselves,” Tseng responded, nodding at Reeve as he sat down before his eyes returned to Lazard's. “I have to compliment your choice of restaurants.”

“Good evening, sirs,” Yazoo bowed humbly. He might make the coin now, but he wasn't used to places like this due to his more lower-class upbringing in Nibelheim. Shizukana Teien was about the nicest he was used to and even that was stretching it compared to anything they had in their rustic mountain town. Throwing a sidelong glance at Tseng though, he felt a little better knowing that his Nushi was there with him... and what was he afraid of anyways? He had always been in love with lifestyle. Slipping an arm around Sephiroth's lower back in a subtle hug, Yazoo then took the seat offered him.

Sephiroth noticed that the two heads of the table were left to him. Looking from one to the other nervously, he wasn't sure which to choose. One was next to Tseng and one next to Lazard. Despite the fact that he wanted to make amends, he had to make a tough choice and his Wutain love, who had accompanied him here tonight and forgiven him so much, needed him now, so he chose the seat at the head of the table next to Tseng.

Lazard was a little disappointed that Sephiroth sat so far away, but then again, it was better to have temptation as far away as possible. It also left the last seat at his end of the table, which meant it would be easier for him to watch out for Vincent and talk to the young man. He was about to tell the others that their last companion would be a little late, when the waiter came in with the menu’s and passed them around, waiting for each to decide what they wanted.

“We will order our meals, but is it possible the chef could hold off on preparing them until our last guest arrives? He should be here any minute now,” Lazard asked the waiter, smiling as the man informed him that it would be no problem.

Yazoo perked up at that. 

“Is everything alright?” the youth asked automatically, removing his scarf and unbuttoning the top buttons on his shirt to make sure he didn't mess up his new finery when the food started arriving.

“Oh, he is fine. Rufus phoned just before you arrived to say Vincent was held up at work and would be a little late but he should be along shortly,” Lazard said, smile faltering at the reaction his words brought forth from Yazoo and Tseng. The Head Turk’s expression darkened rather menacingly, sending a cold shiver up Lazard’s spine. “I’m sorry, is there a problem with something I said?”

“No,” Yazoo assured, hand reaching out to touch Lazard's from across the table. “This is not your fault. It was already a sore point for us.” The blond couldn't have known, after all. He left it up to Tseng to embellish on the details if the Head Turk chose to or not because he didn't know either the Director of SOLDIER or the Urban Development Coordinator very well yet.

“What is a sore point? It’s not Vincent coming tonight, I hope,” Lazard asked, eyes flickering to Tseng and Sephiroth when Yazoo seemed to not want to continue.

Tseng bit his tongue, unable to answer the Director as he struggled to control his outward reactions to Rufus phoning for Vincent. It indicated a closeness between the two and the very thought made him seethe with anger. He hoped Sephiroth would field the question as he didn’t want to offend Lazard and he was aware of the closeness between the Director and his younger brother.

Sephiroth's jaw tightened and he fell back on the standards that had been drilled and beaten into him all his life on strength in the face of adversity. He felt a little bit of personal shame over this as Vincent need not be involved at all but unfortunately, Rufus had valuable leverage now. 

“I believe I speak for all of us when I say that we are uncomfortable with the Vice President and Vincent forming a bond close enough that the tomcat would let himself be spoken for, especially in light of the arrangements made.”

Lazard was about to try and reassure them that he believed Rufus’ intentions were pure when a voice from the doorway stopped him.

“What arrangements are you talking about?” Vincent asked, eyes cold as he looked from Sephiroth to Tseng, carefully avoiding looking at Yazoo for now. He'd only just arrived and overheard what Sephiroth had said, causing a knot to form in his stomach.

Tseng paled, staring at Vincent who was looking back at him and Sephiroth so coldly. This was exactly what he’d been most afraid of and why he’d been so upset that the young Turk hadn’t come to his office this afternoon so he could tell him before he found out accidentally.

“Vince,” Yazoo greeted sadly in defeat, inwardly flinching at his own judgment of not being the one to tell Vincent himself but he had wanted Tseng to have the first say on the matter. If only they had met up tonight after work as planned. He subconsciously rose from the table, approaching him though he could see that Vincent's eyes were not on him, knowing that this would be harder for him to take, especially since this was all fucked up from the way it was supposed to have come out.

Sephiroth took Yazoo's cue and slipped his hand over Tseng's under the table. The two silver haired men would be here for their lovers now, making sure neither was alone during this.

Vincent saw Yazoo approaching out of the corner of his eyes, even though his own locked onto Tseng's and did not move. 

“Yazoo, don’t,” Valentine said flatly, too angry to be touched by anyone right now, especially the person who’d walked out on him just the day before. The only thing he needed right now were answers, a denial to his suspicion that his lovers had offered him up as some kind of payment to Rufus Shinra.

Yazoo froze to the spot, wanting to run away from this moment, but like a true masochist, he stayed. He didn't want Vincent to hate him or be angry anymore. He wanted his love again. He was certain his leaving would do more damage than he could conceive of right now, plus he would be abandoning Tseng to his koishii's anger, which was very well justified this time. He felt alone out there, but if Vincent wanted to be alone out there too and Yazoo wanted to make him feel loved, then he couldn't leave, no matter how much it hurt.

“Vincent, please sit down and let me explain,” Tseng said softly. Sephiroth’s hand was comforting as it held his but the look on Vincent’s face still hurt him, making his chest ache.

Silence feel over the room as Vincent considered his options, finally deciding to stay, for Lazard’s sake if nothing else. He had, after all, promised himself to be strong to show the blond he did want to be his friend. With an exhale of breath, he pulled his eyes away from Tseng’s and turned towards Lazard and Reeve.

“I apologize for my rudeness,” Vincent began, bowing to both men. “Thank you for inviting me tonight. I am sorry that this has come up on a night which was supposed to be about new friendships and new beginnings. Please, know that it means a lot to me that I was included.”

“It's alright, Vincent. We understand that… well, these things happen. It is nobody’s fault and we’re just happy you came tonight. It means a lot to me,” Lazard replied, managing a small if nervous smile at the young Turk. Reeve gave a similar smile before Vincent walked around the table and sat down, eyes returning to Tseng’s.

Tseng glanced at Yazoo, noticing the youth’s frozen state as the pain in his chest increased. He'd feared tonight would be a disaster. “Yazoo, please sit down,” he said softly, hoping the youth heard him.

Tseng's voice speaking to him was Yazoo's lifeline, the only thing keeping him from drowning out the fact that he had put his feelings out there in front of newcomers, before they had all become friends. He was too shaken to be embarrassed about it but he was thunderstruck to realize that this was how far he had let his walls fall when it came to his koishii. Without a word, he did take his seat, seeking Tseng's hand out underneath the table, supporting and also desperately needing the support, all the while keeping his eyes on the one he felt worlds apart from.

“Well?” Vincent asked, leaning an elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand as he continued to stare at Tseng.

“Vincent, when I agreed to letting Rufus have you as his bodyguard, I did so on the condition that for the same amount of time, Sephiroth would be kept out of the labs and away from Hojo. I did, however, make it clear to the Vice President that it was only as a bodyguard and nothing else,” Tseng explained, releasing Sephiroth’s hand so he could run his own through his hair nervously. “I knew Rufus had the power to demand it anyway, so I simply said I would not fight the move if he agreed to my conditions."

Vincent listened, still not happy about the situation. He was relieved that he’d only been offered as a bodyguard and not as something more nefarious, but the whole situation still upset him. After all, it had been Tseng who had been convinced he wouldn’t be safe with Rufus, but to protect Sephiroth, he was still willing to put Vincent in that danger. It was a clear indication to the young Turk of where he really stood in the sway of things and he couldn’t help feeling like blaming the General once more. It seemed that no matter how long he had known Tseng, he would always be second place to Sephiroth in Tseng’s heart. Sighing, he looked away from Tseng and down at the table top.

"Also... Sephiroth had tried to refuse Hojo directly, but the professor made suggestions that he'd move on to you if the general didn't appear, so our options were limited,” Tseng added, seeing the dejected look his previous words had caused. He hadn't planned on telling Vincent this part, but now he was desperate for the youth to understand just how few other options they had.

“Why would Hojo want to experiment on me?” Vincent asked, looking back up at Tseng and Sephiroth.

“It seems that the same day that the Vice President discovered us, Hojo became aware as well. I believe he has surveillance cameras in my office. I can't be certain about my apartment but I don't believe he has any there because then, he would also know about Yazoo. Yesterday, when I didn't relent to the testing, he threatened to have you brought in, Tomcat. I would never allow him to touch you. When Rufus Shinra approached Tseng about wanting you to guard him, it was the safest way... for both of us. Plus the Vice President agreed to the conditions. Tseng chose to support and trust you. He wants to give you adequate chance to make up your own mind.” 

He refrained from touching anyone, not wanting to make Vincent feel as if he were excluded with the general's need to comfort Tseng right now and he held unwavering eye contact with Vincent just as that time that he'd had to face down a giant coeul in the jungles of Gongaga. It had to be done with precision to not make the prey panic and lash out.

“Vince, it is him we do not trust,” Yazoo pleaded softly, against his own better judgment.

“Support and trust me? Hardly,” Vincent muttered, eyes darkening as he held Sephiroth’s gaze and ignored Yazoo’s comment. “And what exactly was he giving me the chance to make up my own mind about?”

“Calm down,” the general replied unfazed. “You must know what Rufus wants of you and whether or not Tseng agreed to let you guard him or not, you would have had to anyway because this is what the Turks were installed for. As far as whether he is successful in his plans, Tseng trusts you to decide whether you want it or not and all we can do is give our opinion. It doesn't mean we don't love you. We do.” Rising from the table, he walked over to kneel beside Vincent, staring into those tortured, crimson eyes. “We love you, Jun. Let us try to look out for you too.”

“I’m sorry, but I am starting to think you are all existing on a different plane of reality than I am. Firstly, Rufus has been supportive and kind to me, unlike certain others who have proven that I can not rely upon them. He has not made any kind of move to try and seduce me, which is what I'm assuming you are all talking about,” Vincent retorted, letting the anger creep into his voice as he let his eyes travel from Tseng to Yazoo before resting back on Sephiroth’s. “Honestly, I have found him to be nothing but a caring and considerate person and I do not appreciate your constant insinuations that his intentions are anything other than honorable. He is my friend and I will not sit here and listen to you insult him when you know nothing about him at all.”

“Vincent, please. We are not trying to insult anyone, we are just worried that he will…,” Tseng began before Vincent shot him a look that silenced him.

“I am not a halfwit, nor a child. I can, and will look after myself. You and Yazoo have already made it quite clear of your true opinions of me and I am sick and tired of you both assuming that I will react in a way that supports your rather low view of my personality.” Turning back towards Sephiroth, Vincent finally hissed, “Do not call me Jun in front of others either, Sephiroth.”

“Fine,” the general agreed, not really moved to use that name again right now as it was, not moving from his squat next to Vincent's chair. “You have said your piece and we must respect it. Now to be fair to them, you will listen. If you must be angry with anyone, then be angry with me. Tseng and Yazoo are only trying to care for you the best way they know how. If you won't reach out to them but instead push them away, then how can they know when you need them? I have watched them both do a never-ending dance of concern for you though you do not seem to see it. When you are angry, because it suits you, you storm out, leaving them both alone to wonder what they could have done better, how they failed you, what they can do to win your love and goodwill back.” 

“Unlike me, they are very feeling people and they need you as much you need them. Not your anger or your self-hatred. You only seem to hear their concerns, only feeding your personal loathing with them, completely missing their constant coddling and pleas for your attention. I know you have been through a lot and I am sorry for that, truly, but can't you see what you are putting them through with your hot and cold mood swings? Yes, Yazoo left, but can you blame him? I imagine the conversation preceding went very much like what I just heard. Yes, they fail you when you need them sometimes but isn't that human? Haven't you done the same to them? They both have incredible stamina for completely natural beings... as well as a fair amount of masochism... to love you as they do.” He shot a fond but intentional look at the two of them to bring his point home. He grabbed the sides of Vincent's face gently to make sure the fiery youth truly heard him. “Can't you see that you don't need to push us away? That you are worth their love by just being you?”

“You really don’t hear a word I’m saying, do you? It doesn’t matter what happens, what the real circumstances are, as to you Tseng will always be in the right because he is the most important thing in the world to you. I will always be the one in the wrong, the one overreacting,” Vincent said softly, a numbness settling over him at the pain Sephiroth’s words caused. “Nobody tried to reach out to me. Yesterday they were too busy looking after you and I understood that, while you needed them so much. But you have to understand how much I needed somebody too. There are three of you, but not one of you could spare the time for me. Finally, when Yazoo did come home, I hoped that maybe he would be there for me but instead of support, all I got was demands and a lecture of how disappointing I was. He even called me a slut. Is that love? Is that support? Am I expected to be happy that somebody I love thinks I’m a slut?” Vincent pulled away from Sephiroth’s hands, standing up to get some distance between them. 

“Then today, did one of you even think of contacting me? You and Tseng both would have been told by Yazoo that we had broken up but your only concern was comforting him. You all knew my family just ostracized me, cutting me off completely because I am in a relationship with Tseng, but again, screwing Yazoo was more important than seeing if I was alright,” Vincent continued, his anger rising again. “For the record, I did not storm out on Yazoo last night, he was the one who stormed out on me. The time before when we broke up, I begged for forgiveness... _on my knees_ and he said he couldn’t do it anymore and walked out, yet still, you are convinced that I am the one who always storms out in anger and is always turning my back on them. Why is it that no matter what the subject of our disputes, it is always my fault?” Vincent hissed, wishing he was anywhere but here right now. “You say they are masochists for loving me? Well then, let me be the one to end their suffering. I will just stay away from all of you and won't trouble you all with my _selfish anger_ and their ‘constant dance of concern’ can finally end.”

“Yazoo said about as much as you did about your break-up. Nothing. If you wanted comfort, you could have easily have said and we would have been there. I asked him why he was at home last night and he didn't tell us about what happened. I can only assume he didn't want to add to the stress of the day overall. It just so happens that last night, they both seemed to need a break, just one night of break. Can you understand that? It has been a day, Vince, and you didn't show up after work when Tseng asked you to when they would have told you the whole truth and tried to make it right. As for the slut thing...,” he continued, backing Vincent up to the nearest wall. “All four of us know that you rather enjoy being called that. How you are, in fact, _my_ slut. I know my brother and being the hedonist he is, which you are well aware, he would be proud of you for that." 

Drawing closer, Sephiroth pinned his tomcat against the wall with his body, one hand firmly grasping around Vincent's neck forcing his chin up while the other slid down a finely dressed belly to idly fondle Vincent's cock in his pants.

“I can fuck you right here. Take all your troubles away and put you on display as you dream of being... to celebrate how beautiful you are and how much we love you. I can also punish you in the most gratifying ways possible.” He leaned closer to whisper hotly against a pale ear where only Vincent might hear, “My little Jun.” Growling lowly, he reached in to kiss Vincent hungrily as it was what he did best. It was also that he was trying to find any way possible to calm his tomcat so they could finally hear each other.

Yazoo was amazed at Sephiroth's technique but a part of him wanted to shout out in anguish his side, that he was exhausted from all the pushing and didn't feel like Vincent really liked anything about him. However, this way of handling the situation appealed to him much more.

Vincent bit down on the tongue invading his mouth, trying desperately to push Sephiroth away. This was definitely not what he wanted right now so he fought it, eyes wide as he tried to get away.

“Sephiroth! Sephiroth, let him go!” Tseng yelled, knocking over his chair as he stood up and ran over to where the two men were, grabbing one of Sephiroth’s arms.

The general stopped, withdrawing and looking down, his own anger surfacing at the automatic feelings of jealousy that bubbled up, knowing they were irrational and unproductive because Tseng loved him too and had said as much. “Do you see now? It has been this way the whole time I have known you. He is on your side, Vincent.” Releasing him, Sephiroth backed off. “Cut him some slack already.”

“Cut _him_ some slack?!” Vincent repeated, eyes still wide as he looked at Sephiroth, shocked at what the other had just done.

Tseng watched Vincent start to tremble and knew he had been pushed too far. He had the sudden urge to hit the General but swallowed it down, instead turning his glare on him. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Tseng blurted out at Sephiroth, turning back and reaching out a hand to touch Vincent’s face, only to have his second in command flinch away. “Vincent, I’m sorry. Sephiroth should not have done that. Please, can’t we all just sit down and… and….”

“And what?! Pretend everything is just fine?” Vincent hissed, his face twisting into a scowl. “I can’t do this anymore. You are all just… I don’t know. None of you are who I thought you were. This whole thing is just so fucked up and I don’t want it anymore, any of it. It’s too much… I have to go.”

Tseng could only stare as Vincent stalked out of the room, his head down and his arms wrapped around himself. The silence that followed his exit was stifling and Tseng found he couldn’t move, frozen to the spot as he tried deal with what had just happened.

Sephiroth stood there with Tseng, mute. Yazoo sat at the table, equally mute, until he saw Sephiroth enfold Tseng in his arms. To drown out the overwhelming feelings of loss that were reprising in his mind, he focused on their new friends sitting across the table, who may or may not want to be their new friends anymore. 

“I'm sorry,” Yazoo whispered, voice starting to choke up. “I'm sorry we had to do this in front of you.” Rising, he went to Tseng. “Nushi, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just... you had had such a hard day already and I didn't want to ruin it when you two were going through your own stuff. I figured he would tell you eventually but today, you were feeling much better and we were having such a lovely day and I didn't want to ruin that either.”

“Sephiroth, let me go,” Tseng said flatly, eyes still on the door. “Yazoo, that doesn’t matter anymore. If you would all excuse me for a moment, I think I need to go the bathroom.”

Sephiroth let go and stared after him as he left. Yazoo hung his head, his bangs falling into his face. A pair of black boots entered his view and his chin was tilted up to find Sephiroth appraising him knowingly. Lips tightening, Yazoo felt himself drawn into the man's embrace. Perhaps the general just needed to hug something... perhaps he wanted to offer Yazoo comfort but whatever the reason, the youngest gladly took it.

“Thank you for standing up for us,” he murmured into the taller man's chest. “Tseng worries about Vince so much, knows him like I never have, but I am sure some part of him appreciates what you did, if only a little bit.”

“Thank you,” Sephiroth replied softly, his gaze flitting over to soft, familiar eyes. He stroked over Yazoo's head as he addressed their friends. “Lazard, Mr. Tuesti... I apologize for doing that in front of you. I am not sorry I did it but I chose the most incorrect time and place once again. Forgive me.”

Lazard stared at the General and Yazoo, grasping onto Reeve’s hand under the table. He couldn’t think of what to say about what he’d just witnessed. “Ah… I think maybe it would be best if we went home now. I do not think anyone is in the mood for a meal anymore,” he said softly, glancing over at Reeve and noticing he was quite pale.

“Yes, I think it would be best if we called it a night,” Reeve agreed, standing up but keeping a hold of Lazard’s hand as the blond rose too. “Maybe we will try this again another time.”

“I understand,” Sephiroth nodded, feeling very disappointed now. Of course, they couldn't have dinner but... somehow, he didn't know when or if this was ever going to work out now. “I will see you Monday,” he said to Lazard.

Yazoo let go and turned to them both, bowing a silent goodbye.

“It’s alright. It was supposed to be my treat so I will settle everything on the way out. Please pass on our apologies to Tseng when he returns,” Reeve said, bowing to them both.

“Yes, I will see you on Monday,” Lazard added before following Reeve out. The blond waited while Reeve settled the bill and once they were in the elevator, he pulled out his phone to call his brother.

“Lazard, is there a problem?” Rufus asked, a little surprised to be talking to his brother again so soon. It had only been half an hour since the last conversation after all.

“Yes, there is. I’m worried about Vincent. There was a disagreement and he left very distressed. As the other three are still here and you are his friend, I thought that maybe you might check on him and make sure he is alright,” Lazard murmured, eyes flicking over to Reeve who was looking at him strangely.

“Of course, I will try to phone him immediately. Thank you for calling, Lazard, and don’t worry. If he needs anything I will make sure he gets it,” Rufus replied, his assurances easing Lazard's worry a little. Lazard said his goodbye and hung up the phone just as the elevator stopped, Reeve leading him out and towards his car. 

“Are you sure that was the right thing to do?” the engineer asked, wrapping an arm around Lazard’s waist as they walked.

“I don’t know, Reeve, but they are friends and Vincent seemed so upset. I suppose I just feel better knowing he has someone to make sure he is alright,” Lazard replied, leaning into Reeve’s warmth. It had gotten cold outside and he couldn’t wait to be back home in the comfort of his own apartment. “How about we pick up dinner and you come eat at my place?” 

Reeve nodded his consent, as Lazard sighed, trying to push the worry for all four other men out of his mind.

***.***

Sephiroth and Yazoo had a seat at the table. Yazoo was fighting a really strong urge to go after Vincent now... Finally, someone had fought for the silver haired youth where he had felt he hadn't been heard but he also got the meaning of what Vincent had been holding back. He was feeling neglected, just as Yazoo too had, and now, it was really over, wasn't it? He wasn't sure if going after his koishii to ask for his beloved to tell him now would help, or if it would only be too little, too late for Vincent. Maybe it was never too late... maybe it was. He didn't get up to leave though. He would not abandon his nushi here until it was clear the man wanted away from him. Perhaps he would go to his koishii later, after they were asleep... just to check on him. Yazoo could be stealthy and he still had a key, after all.

Sephiroth sat with his chin in his hand thoughtfully. His decision about whether to try to explore things with Lazard had seemed wrong, like he would betray Tseng, no matter what they had talked about. Now the decision seemed more than adequately made for him due to his true colors coming out tonight. He only hoped that Lazard would still want to be his friend after this.

Tseng was numb, Vincent’s last words running over and over in his head. He stood in front of the sink in the bathroom, staring at his reflection as he tried to work out how to fix this. Vincent had been upset and angry, but there was no mistaking the fact he had just broken up with Tseng and Sephiroth as well, completely cutting all personal ties to them. The only thing the Head Turk could feel through the numbness was a pain that ached so deep inside that he was beginning to think it would never go away.

He wanted to cry but the tears wouldn’t come. He wanted to scream but couldn’t find his voice.

Instead, he schooled his features into the flat, emotionless mask he was so familiar with and walked out of the bathroom and back into the dining room to stop just inside the door and gaze at his two remaining lovers. He had to admit, he was angry at them both right now, but even more angry at himself. It was only then he noticed that Lazard and Reeve were gone. “Where are our guests?” he asked flatly.

“They didn't stay,” Sephiroth replied gently. “Reeve said we might try this again sometime and they wanted me to pass on their apologies.” He stayed just where he was, not knowing what else to do or say and neither did Yazoo. They both just stared at him blankly. “Let's get you home.” The general rose and Yazoo followed.

“Yes, let's go home. I believe we have some things we need to discuss,” Tseng murmured, walking out the door and heading for the lift, pressing the button and standing back as they waited for it to arrive. He kept thinking about going after Vincent but he had no idea where to start. That led him to remember the last time Vincent had stormed out of a restaurant and what had happened afterwards. This time Reno and Rude weren’t even in town to help.

***.***

Vincent was sitting in a bar, just finishing his first drink when his phone rang. He was going to ignore it, curiosity making him dig it out of his pocket so he could see who it was calling him. He would have liked to say he was surprised it wasn’t one of his former lovers, but considering the events of the past few days, it wasn’t a big shock that it wasn’t. It was a surprise though that it was Rufus Shinra, and he answered it while signaling the bar tender for a refill.

“Rufus,” he muttered in greeting.

“Vincent, are you alright? Lazard called me and said there was trouble at dinner and I was worried,” the blonde asked, sounding concerned.

“What else did he tell you?” Vincent asked, embarrassed by the thought Rufus had been told what had happened. He was still coming to terms with Sephiroth groping him against the wall in front of everyone and saying all those things.

“Nothing else, just that you looked distressed when you left and he was worried about you. Vincent, where are you now?”

“In a bar. It’s called the Black Chocobo, I think,” the young Turk replied, watching as his glass was refilled and handing over payment for it to the bar tender.

“Tell me what street it's on and I’ll come pick you up,” Rufus ordered. The blond had investigated Vincent quite thoroughly after seeing him and Sephiroth together through the window that day, and Reno had been very helpful in supplying information. One thing the redhead had told him, was the time that he and Rude had stumbled across Vincent, drunk in some bar. They'd managed to save him just before he was raped by three men in the toilets. Rufus really didn’t want to give fate the chance to repeat the incident.

“But there’s alcohol here and I’m thirsty,” Vincent retorted moodily, taking a swig from his glass.

“I have alcohol at my place. It’s free and of a higher quality than you will get in some random bar. Please Vincent, let me come and get you,” Rufus continued, hating the fact he had to beg the Turk, as he was genuinely worried.

Vincent was still sober enough to remember his last visit alone to a bar, so he was tempted to give in. Rufus was being a true friend, after all, and it would be nice to have someone to talk to who didn’t tell him about all the things he was doing wrong all the time. 

“Do you promise no nagging about how much I drink?” he finally asked.

“Why would I nag you about that? I’m not your mother,” Rufus retorted.

“Fine, you can come and get me then,” Vincent sighed, waving over the bar tender a final time to ask the address.

***.***


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Sephiroth, Yazoo written by Chephren / Tseng, Vincent, Rufus written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – Swearing, angst.  
>  **Summary** – Tseng, Yazoo and Sephiroth talk about what went wrong, and Vincent opens up to Rufus.
> 
> **Characters ages** – Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.

*** Friday night ***

Yazoo yielded the front seat to Sephiroth on the way home. As he watched Mother Moon through the window, he grew more and more sad. His wish had certainly not come true. _Please protect him... and please let him love me... us... again._ He knew it was madness to wish something like that, that he could not sway Vincent's feelings, that he was just some lovesick bother who had failed to make Vincent happy. _How did I get to be so pathetic?_ He wondered. _So dependent?_ Seeing his face in the window, he saw the shimmer of freshly-fallen tears. Checking the rearview to make sure Tseng had not seen it, Yazoo wiped his face and steeled his features again.

Sephiroth watched the road ahead, his gaze unfocused as the expensive shops flew past. They were in a very upscale district, just the sort of one he thought Tseng might like to shop. Ahead of them loomed the Shinra tower on the night-scape horizon, as majestic and as obvious as the vice president himself. The general sure had pegged the guy right that day, when he followed his urge to claim Vincent as his own in the other man's view. However, his preemptive strike had backfired and only made matters worse in the end.

Tseng parked his car in the underground carpark with his usual care, getting out and waiting for the others to do the same before locking it and putting the keys in his pocket. They walked to the elevator in continued silence, Tseng stepping into the steel box and turning to stare at the numbers above the door as the doors closed. As they waited for their floor, he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Vincent’s number, putting it to his ear and listening as it rang and rang, finally disconnecting when it wasn’t answered. Sighing, he put it back into his pocket, his frown deepening as he tried to decide whether he should try texting or just keep phoning until the other Turk answered. Maybe if he called from another phone….

“If it worries you that much, we'll go to him,” Sephiroth offered. “I will stay around the corner if he doesn't want to see me. Is that agreeable to you, Yazoo?” 

“Yes,” Yazoo nodded. “Do you want to, Nushi? I don't think he will pick up the phone, but he made it clear that he needed us yesterday. So maybe he still does?”

“I’m just worried he might have gone to a bar again,” Tseng said absently, hand still wrapped around the phone in his pocket. “I suppose if he slams the door in my face, at least I will know he is home safely.”

Yazoo had the button pressed before another word could be said.

“Let's go then,” the general nodded. When they reached Vincent's floor, Sephiroth loomed around the corner as promised but Yazoo insisted on standing in front of his door. After a soft knock, followed shortly after by a louder one, the youngest shot the others a worried look and then dug out his key. He hadn't had the chance to retrieve any of his things from Vincent's apartment and at this point, he hadn't wanted to.

Unlocking the door, Yazoo called into the room softly as they entered, in case Vincent was in any sort of trouble in there. “Vince?”

Tseng glanced over the youth’s shoulder to find the room empty. All the lights were still turned off and there were no sounds coming from inside. “Looks like he isn’t here,” he murmured, frowning into the darkness.

Sephiroth sighed. “As there has been one other significant relationship change in his life over the last twenty four hours, I may have one guess of where he could be if not at a bar. What do you suggest, my love? If he is there, do we go after him?”

Yazoo felt sick to his stomach but he said nothing.

“Let’s go back to my apartment. I have Rufus’ number in my filofax, so I can call and see if Vincent is there. I’m sure the Vice President will be more than happy to tell us if he is,” Tseng responded, walking back into the hallway and waiting for Yazoo to lock the door once more.

Before he joined them in the hall, Yazoo slipped back into the bedroom, finding by feel one of Vincent's shirts in the closet, simply grabbing it. It wasn't one of his favorites but it was a black silk button-down that Yazoo doubted his koishii would miss, at least for the moment. He would leave all of his things too for now. The only thing was that it smelled like Vincent. Closing the door, he came out looking a little more centered, having been back where he was truly comfortable, almost feeling as if nothing happened but still, a part of him deep inside did feel as if he wasn't welcome there anymore. This part of him, he shoved aside.

When Sephiroth looked at him curiously, he returned the look with a questioning one and simply pressed the shirt to his nose, breathing his love in. He also couldn't help but think that the Vincent at the country house would have approved.

Once they were back in Tseng’s apartment, the Head Turk found Rufus’ number and sat down on his sofa, pulling out his phone. It took a couple of deep breaths to calm him enough to make the call, but he was soon dialing in the numbers and waiting for somebody to pick up.

“Rufus speaking,” came the voice over the line.

“Vice President, I am sorry to call at such an hour, but I am looking for a lost Turk of mine,” Tseng murmured, managing to stay polite.

“Yes, he is here and he is safe, Tseng. Are you going to come up here and start banging on my door and threatening me?” the blond said flatly. “It’s just, he is a little drunk and very angry at you right now, so I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“If you touch him, I will kill you, Rufus,” Tseng hissed into the receiver.

“Oh, I don’t think you will, Tseng. Besides, didn’t he dump you tonight? I would say you have no right to make such threats anymore.”

Tseng threw the phone across the room, watching with satisfaction as it shattered against the far wall.

Having removed his jacket and tie to get more comfortable in his clothing, Yazoo walked over to sit down on the couch beside him, Vincent's shirt in his lap, unable to keep the curiosity out of his eyes. “I take it, he's there?” He had actually liked seeing the Head Turk throw something quite a lot.

Sephiroth stood silently with his back against the coat closet, arms crossed. Really, neither of them needed the confirmation. 

Tseng raised an eyebrow at his youngest lover, noticing the shirt in his lap for the first time. “What is that you have?” he asked, not really wanting to discuss Rufus.

“One of his shirts,” Yazoo replied, “I got it from the apartment. He still has some of my stuff too.” Wanting to give Tseng some comfort, he held it out for his nushi to smell if he wanted. “Just like him...”

Tseng took hold of the shirt, pulling it from Yazoo’s grasp slowly. It was warm from the youth’s hands and he couldn’t resist lifting to his nose to smell it. He closed his eyes as the slight scent of Vincent’s aftershave filled his senses, his breath catching as his emotions suddenly boiled over and the reality of what had happened finally hit home. His shoulders tensed and a sob escaped before he could stop it, tears filling his eyes.

“Oh Nushi,” Yazoo frowned and quickly scrambled over to Tseng's side of the couch, putting his arms around him. “Come here, baby,” he encouraged, whispering into soft, raven strands.

Sephiroth was in close pursuit. Nothing moved his cold heart more than to see his love cry. Wordlessly, he put strong arms around the pair.

Tseng tried to stop but the more he tried, the more tears fell. He was just so tired, so hurt and already missing Vincent far too much. It had taken years for him to get this far and now, in the space of a day, it had all been taken away from him. His forehead ended up on Yazoo’s shoulder as his free hand fisted in the front of Sephiroth’s shirt, all that pent up emotion finally spilling forth.

Yazoo started pressing kiss after heartbroken kiss into the dark man's hair, his hands stroking over it gently, wanting to make everything better but also not saying anything that might make things worse. He would have released his own tears now but he didn't feel moved to. The time felt right but he was too busy trying to let Tseng feel his feelings.

Sephiroth hugged them both still, not sure of what to say or do but he was listening and observing. Occasionally, he let his free hand rub over Tseng's back gently.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Tseng’s tears slowed before stopping completely. He stayed where he was though, not wanting to face his lovers after falling apart so embarrassingly, weeping like a child over what he’d lost. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled softly.

“Tseng,” Yazoo hushed him. “Don't be sorry. Do you know how long I've wished you to feel like you can be free enough to feel your feelings with me? Since the second night at Vincent's estate. I know it will sound trite but I am honored, Nushi.” He hugged his lover closer than ever, pulling Vincent's shirt into their embrace so their koishii could be included too, in a way.

“Yes, don't apologize, little raven,” the general hummed into the Head Turk's neck. “You have needed this. You are the strongest person I've ever met and care so much and it's more than anyone should have to take on.”

“I want him back,” Tseng whispered. “He was right about us not being there for him. We all knew about that paperwork and not one of us asked him about it or offered our support. Because we weren’t there, he went looking elsewhere for comfort and now we’ve lost him.”

Yazoo and Sephiroth were silent for a long moment.

“...Then we will help you, Nushi,” Yazoo agreed softly. “So what shall we do? Do you want to go there now?”

“He’s with Rufus and he’s drinking. Do you honestly think he would be happy to see any of us right now? He’s more likely to try and hit us than talk to us. Besides, if we go to Rufus’ apartment, trying to force our way in, we’ll all end up arrested or worse,” Tseng retorted, frustration lacing his words. “There’s nothing we can do.”

“Well then, just say the word and we are there for you,” Yazoo replied, unfazed. He kissed Tseng's cheek and kept holding him for as long as the man would let him. Yazoo had his own ideas about going back to Vincent's apartment to wait for him there for when the Turk might go home to change in the morning... if he came home, that is. “I think we should try to see him before the two weeks are up. Suppose Rufus wants to keep him,” Yazoo said worriedly.

“That depends on whether Vincent wants to be kept,” Tseng mused sadly. “Then again, if Rufus’ rumored past is anything to go by, he’ll reel Vincent in, lay it on thick until he has captured his heart and then dump him like yesterday's trash. I’m having a hard time deciding which one would be worse.”

“That's terrible... poor Koishii,” Yazoo sobbed in anguish. “So this is all a game to Rufus? One night of fuck-up and we've lost Vince to someone so vile?” The silver haired youth knew that if Vincent would fall, he would be more vulnerable this time, not the other way around because Rufus Shinra would look like a million gil next to their relationship, which so far had yet to see the good days.

“Well, it was years ago when Rufus was like that, and I don't honestly know if any of it is even true. Lazard insists he isn't, so who knows. Honestly, I don’t care how he would treat Vincent or if he wants to keep him, because somehow, we have to get him back. He belongs with us.” Tseng felt like he wasn’t making a lot of sense, but the words were just coming out, unedited unlike the way they usually were. “Maybe we should just kidnap him like he did to you, Yazoo.” 

Yazoo quieted. Oh, how he had dreamt of Vincent whisking him away again. It had thoroughly won him over the first time and left a lasting impression on him, which not too many things on this planet did. However, it was not who his beloved was now, or at least it didn't seem so, and Yazoo would have to cope if he too succeeded in winning Vincent back.

“Kidnapping might be risky unless Rufus has finished with him but yes,” Sephiroth mused. “If it is any consolation, loves, he was hard when I touched him tonight. He would have let me... right there. You know after the vice president seeing us, it is what Vincent yearns for, that humiliation and to be dominated, cherished through my punishment. I would say that either one of you would have a chance but you cannot be afraid to see it through. If he lashes out, don't fold. Show him you mean business and he will love it. Tseng, I believe you should go first. We could try to incorporate you into the bondage fantasy he has with me. He wants your approval more than anything and you could really get through to him this way. He does belong to us, all of us.” He looked over Tseng's should shoulder at Yazoo and winked at him.

“He was hard?” Tseng asked, turning towards Sephiroth with a look of disbelief. “Are you sure you weren’t mistaken?”

“Without a shadow of a doubt,” the general affirmed. “Our little tomcat seems to love this treatment and I was gambling on that. You notice he was in his right mind but he didn't demand I stop? He can be very assertive and even forceful when he wants to be. Although he did fight me, he did not tell me to stop or address my actions at all.” Somehow, deep inside, even if Vincent didn’t realize himself, Sephiroth was certain they still shared the primal bond and for that, the general felt a little bit better.

“No Seph, I don't believe you judged the situation correctly this time. He had no way to object with you kissing him and holding him there. He was hurting, I could see he didn't want it with how frightened he looked, or I wouldn't have interfered. You couldn't see as you were kissing him, so I do understand what you were trying to achieve now. Usually he melts into you when you do that, but not this time.” Tseng was so confused by much of what happened tonight, but that much he was sure of. After all, he'd seen that reaction in Vincent once before... the night he himself had pushed the youth too far. "That is the problem with these games you two play. It's almost impossible to judge when such things will work to fix a problem, or simply make it worse."

"Don't worry, my love,” Sephiroth reassured, leaning over to capture Tseng's lips in a soft kiss. “That door isn't yet closed, I'm sure of it.” Reaching over, he pulled one of Yazoo's hands to lace his fingers with and rested their hands in Tseng's lap. “There will be another opportunity, I promise you, even if I have to walk into _his_ restroom this time.” He looked up at them, smirking, catching an unguarded smile from Yazoo.

“You do have a way, Brother, doesn't he, Tseng?” Yazoo agreed heartily. “Not everyone can pull off stalking someone into the bathroom and have them come out of it desiring you.”

“Yes, that’s my Seph. He wants, he takes,” Tseng murmured with a sad smile, hoping that Vincent's rejection was only a temporary faze, driven by his anger. It was easier to believe that then the alternative right now. “You know, Seph, if you get him back for me, I would do anything you want as a reward, and I do mean anything.”

Sephiroth brightened up instantly, feeling as if the whole planet had been handed to him. Tseng had already agreed to penetrate him so.... “If I laundered the maid's outfit... or perhaps picked up something a bit more revealing, would you wear it for me, Tseng?” His eyes felt Yazoo's imploring ones peering at him in his peripheral vision. “... and Yazoo gets to come too?” He couldn't resist the pun.

“I should have thought about it more before offering an open reward,” Tseng mumbled before looking into Sephiroth’s hopeful eyes and giving in a little. “If you get Vincent back and that’s a big IF, then… I will give you one night that you can have your wish. I don’t want Yazoo or Vincent seeing anything humiliating though. Just letting you see me like that is bad enough.”

“Aww,” Yazoo pouted in disappointment. “I wore that Wutain dress for you, Nushi... can't I just have a little peek?” he asked sweetly, licking a line up Tseng's neck.

“You like wearing dresses, Yazoo. I do not. That makes all the difference, so no, you and Vincent can entertain yourselves elsewhere that night,” Tseng responded. “Make sure you think carefully of what you want Seph, because I will not be making this offer again.”

“Never again?” Sephiroth repeated, poking Yazoo in the cheek to try and erase that sour face. “Never? Are you certain?”

“Never. I am the Head of the Turks and as such, putting on dresses is just not right,” Tseng retorted, trying not to think of that time he’d walked in and found Vincent in the maid’s outfit with Sephiroth. He really wanted to see that again, but admitting that out loud seemed wrong when he wasn’t willing to dress up in return. His face took on a far away look as he remembered that day, Vincent’s long legs wrapped in stockings….

“If you are certain, then I make this the diamond of all wishes as it will be the rarest, most special of occasions. I wish you to wear a revealing female costume of my choice. Vincent and Yazoo get to be present, Vin playing the part of my sweet, little Jun and Yazoo will help me with the purchase of a your costume and help you dress that night, wearing whatever dress he likes. I will get photographs of my kittens and a few shots of you as I will want to cherish it forever. Then, once we are together, we dine and you will all dance for me.” Sephiroth was smiling and at the same time, beginning to salivate. His hand had begun to move Yazoo's along Tseng's thigh. “Then, I wish you to bind me and have your way with me, all of you. At once and one by one, giving you, Tseng, the privilege to penetrate me first. Do you accept my terms?” he asked finally, a blush in his cheeks at his blatantly wanton desires.

Tseng gaped, his mouth staying open for far too long as he tried to come to terms with Sephiroth’s wish. “B-but I said… I said no Vincent and Yazoo and… and you want dancing? Photographs too? I can’t… no, if somebody got a hold of them my career would be over!” the Head Turk stuttered, looking rather panicked. “Hang on, did you say we all get to take you, me first?” he suddenly added.

“Yes,” the general affirmed. “I want you to be my first and you would still be open to it, yes? Would you still want to fuck me, Tseng?” His eyes were shyer now as if he was afraid of rejection but it was what he wanted and he had long since learned to pursue what he truly wanted.

Yazoo smiled. _It was about damn time..._

Tseng had his arms around Sephiroth’s neck and his tongue down the general's throat before he even realized what he was doing. He could only hope his over enthusiastic and unplanned kiss was understood by his lover as a definite yes to that last question, even if he had no intention of allowing any of the rest of Sephiroth's wish.

“Hnnn,” Sephiroth hummed softly as he gratefully accepted Tseng's tongue into his mouth, pulling the Head Turk fully into this lap. When they finally came up for air, he smiled at his lover in quite a lot of relief.

Tseng looked into Sephiroth’s eyes, mixed feelings making him feel torn. Yes, he was happy, very happy that the General trusted him enough to ask this, but the loss of Vincent still hung heavily around his heart. “Thank you,” he finally whispered, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Sephiroth’s.

Sephiroth stroked over smooth raven hair and planted one more kiss on his lover's lips.

***.***

Vincent had been waiting on the sidewalk when Rufus’ limo pulled up and had gotten into the car with a short greeting before falling into silence. While the young Turk stared out the window, Rufus had watched him, trying to work out in his mind why Valentine had suddenly become so important to him. Never before had he been so worried over the wellbeing of anyone... well, except for Lazard.

Vincent was different because he’d known the other man for such a short length of time. At least with Lazard there was a family bond, history and established loyalty and trust, but why Valentine suddenly had him so attached dumbfounded the young blond.

Rufus kept his silence all the way back to his apartment, taking Vincent’s jacket from him and hanging it up in the hall closet beside his own when they finally arrived, speaking only when the Turk was settled on his sofa in the main room.

“What would you like to drink, Vincent? I have most kinds here,” Rufus asked, glancing over from where he stood in front of the bar. “Vodka, whiskey, bourbon, rum, wine….”

“Vodka please, sir,” Vincent replied, eyes meeting the blond’s. Rufus smiled at him before turning and retrieving a full bottle and two glasses, taking them all over and placing them down on the coffee table before sitting down next to his guest.

“Please don’t call me 'sir' when we aren’t at work. I prefer it when you call me by my name, as you did on the phone,” the blonde murmured, pouring them both a glass of the clear liquid. “After all, we are friends now, are we not?” Vincent’s smile was small, but it was there and that was important to the Vice President.

“Yes, I believe we are friends,” Valentine said softly, turning to face the blond. “Did you know, you are the first friend I've ever had Rufus? It is… rather pathetic for my age really.”

“No, not pathetic. Unusual to the common man, yes, but not so unusual in wealthy families, it would seem. After all, you are technically my first friend too, apart from Lazard. He’s my brother though, so it doesn’t really count,” Rufus replied, sipping his drink as he watched the Turk upend his glass and down the lot in one go. His own words made him think of Reno but he quickly closed the door on those thoughts, knowing that in reality, the redhead and he had more of a mutually beneficial acquaintance, rather than a real friendship.

“Excellent quality, as I expected,” Vincent commented, eyes fixed on his now empty glass.

“Help yourself as you need,” Rufus offered, motioning towards the bottle of vodka as his eyes studied the young man beside him. Vincent’s hair was shining in the soft lights of the room as it fell softly around his face. It contrasted so strongly to his pale skin and intense red eyes… eyes that were presently looking back at him with an amused expression. _Shit, caught staring,_ Rufus thought, as he tried to hold the other man’s gaze.

“See something you like, Rufus?” Vincent asked, grin curling his lips as he licked over them, second glass already emptied.

“No. I mean yes… I-I mean…,” the blond stuttered out, frowning when the Turk began chuckling beside him. “Enjoying yourself?” Rufus muttered, finally turning away in defeat.

“Yes, actually,” Vincent murmured around his chuckles. “You’re kinda cute when you’re caught off guard, Rufus. Makes you look younger… more human.”

Rufus turned back to argue that he was never cute, but found himself unable to speak when instead of amusement, he found himself caught by Vincent’s intense and suddenly serious expression.

“I like it when you’re like that. Masks down and the real you shining through. As your friend, I hope you come to trust me enough to show it to me more often,” Valentine said softly, pouring another glass when he finally looked away from a now stunned Vice President. “You’re still on your first. Not much of a drinker?”

“No, not really. I tend to… well, make an ass of myself when I drink too much,” the blond replied slowly, a little stunned from how hard his heart was beating from the Turk’s previous words. He didn’t understand why Vincent’s opinion was suddenly so important to him. This night was not working out as he had planned at all. Rufus was supposed to be seducing Vincent, but instead, he was like a teenager on a first date, nervous and hanging on the other man’s every word. It was all so very unnerving.

“Well, what’s wrong with that? I tend to make an ass of myself too, so drink up friend. It’s not polite to disobey the wishes of your guest, is it? Or to leave them to drink away their woes alone,” Vincent chastised gently, gaze turning to Rufus’ barely touched first drink with a meaningful expression before returning to lock onto the blond’s eyes.

Rufus found the power of that gaze far too mesmerizing to resist. “I suppose, if you insist, than I must bend to your will,” he whispered, a smile creeping onto his face. “But do not make the mistake of assuming that I will always do so.”

“Oh, I never assume anything about you,” Vincent shot back, watching as Rufus finally swallowed the remainder of his drink, wincing at the burn. “I think, for me at least, your unpredictable nature is part of your appeal.”

“No one has ever called me unpredictable before,” the blond replied, voice rough from the vodka. “Devious, arrogant, untrustworthy, despicable… but never unpredictable.”

Vincent laughed out loud, one hand coming to rest on Rufus' leg as he leaned back in the sofa and grinned at the blond. “You are devious and arrogant, but I don't find you untrustworthy or despicable at all… so either I don’t know you well enough, or others before me have misjudged you. I'm hoping it is the latter though.”

“Are you willing to spend the time finding out?” Rufus challenged, curious as to how Vincent would reply in the playful mood he was in.

“Yes, I think I am. After all, I cast aside my other… obligations tonight, which means I find myself with lots of time and nothing to fill it,” Vincent murmured, a sadness ghosting over his face before he chased it away with another drink.

Rufus’ phone rang then, the blond cursing himself for not switching it off as soon as he’d walked in the door. “My apologies but I need to take this. I will be quick, so don’t drink all the vodka while I’m gone,” the blond joked, rising up from the sofa.

“I will try to keep a little for you,” Vincent replied, winking at Rufus before turning away to pour himself yet another drink.

Rufus quickly walked into his bedroom to take the call so his guest wouldn’t overhear the conversation. The caller ID showed that it was Tseng and he wanted privacy so he didn’t have to hold back in what he said to the Head of the Turks. Rufus would be more likable and as honest as possible with Vincent, and in front of him, because winning him over required it, but that didn’t mean the blond had to be nice to the competition when Vincent wasn’t present. Rufus figured that it was three against one to start with, so it was only fair that he make use of any advantage he could to give himself some chance of victory.

His teasing words to Tseng did get a reaction and from the sound before the line went dead, Rufus could assume he had angered the Head Turk enough that the usually stoic man had broken his phone. _Interesting…_ , mused Rufus as he turned off his own phone to avoid further interruptions. The reaction showed him clearly that Tseng had a serious attachment to Vincent, which meant taking the young man from him permanently would be a difficult prospect. Rufus smiled, cheered up by the thought of the challenge ahead of him. “The harder the fight, the sweeter the victory,” he mused to the empty room before walking back out to join his guest once more.

Vincent had removed his jacket and tie and was staring out the window, his mind obviously miles away, when Rufus returned. The blond sat down next to his guest, noticing that half the bottle was already gone and raising an eyebrow in surprise. When Valentine drank, he certainly didn’t do it half-heartedly. It reminded him of Reno but he ignored that stray thought.

“Was it one of them?” Vincent asked, eyes still directed out the window.

Rufus was silent for a time, thinking over whether or not to tell the truth. In the end, he decided to be honest, knowing that lying would only push Vincent away. “Yes, it was Tseng. He was making sure you were safe,” the blond murmured, picking up his drink and taking a mouthful, wincing once more at the strong taste as he swallowed it.

“Because of last time, I suppose,” the Turk whispered. Rufus guessed that statement wasn’t meant to be answered, as the blond wasn’t supposed to know about the last time Vincent had got drunk in a bar.

“Vincent, what happened tonight? I know you’d already broken up with Yazoo, but you were still with Tseng and Sephiroth, weren’t you?” Rufus finally asked, deciding that if the Turk didn’t want to talk about it, he’d just say so.

“It’s all fucked up, as usual when we try and go out to eat together. This time was one to remember though. I’m sure Lazard and Reeve will never forget Sephiroth throwing me up against the wall and groping me in front of them.”

“Really?” Rufus asked, more than a little turned on by the thought. Personally, he didn’t see that as a disaster at all. More of a bonus, if anything. “Why was that such a problem?” The look Vincent turned on him made the Vice President flinch and look away. Moments later, the Turk sighed though, pulling Rufus' eyes back to him. 

“Okay, so usually that would be a good thing, even with spectators, but tonight it was what was said before that, that made it _not_ okay. They just don’t get me at all and I don’t get them, not one out of three of them,” Vincent began, rising from his chair to begin to pace. 

“It’s all my fault again. Sephiroth usually stays out of it, but this time he was blaming me for everything and defending Tseng and Yazoo. Like for fuck’s sake, why do Tseng and Yazoo need a defender? Am I such a big bad ogre that they can’t defend themselves? Can’t for once, just one out of three of my lovers, be on my side?” The young Turk’s voice had risen in volume as he’d talked, his anger and frustration evident. 

“It’s always me against them and I’m so fucking sick and tired of being the enemy, the one in the wrong every time. My father just disowned me and the fact none of them gave a shit about it, isn’t a reason for me to get upset? Tseng was too busy for me, but he had time to have a friggin' orgy in his office. After all, making Yazoo feel better because he’s horny is far more important than a five minute phone call to see if I’m alright, isn’t it?” 

Vincent grabbed the bottle off the table, gulping some down before putting it back so roughly that Rufus had to catch it to stop it falling over. The blond didn't interrupt Vincent's outpouring though, knowing he obviously needed to vent. He would usually be pleased by the anger and disgust Vincent was expressing towards his lovers, but Rufus guessed it was probably just the alcohol and hurt lending such venom to his words, not any kind of real disconnection. If anything, the level of emotion only showed how attached Vincent was to the other men.

“I know the first day, everyone was worried about Seph, and I was worried too. I pushed my problems to the back and helped fix everything I could, making sure Lazard was alright and finding Yazoo so he could be there for Seph. Then Tseng exploded at me out of the blue for that time I had sex with Seph where you could see us and sends me to my apartment like a fucking child. I sit there all afternoon, with nothing but the papers from father for company, reading them over and over to try and get my brain to believe that he would disown me so completely, just because he caught me having sex with another man. I know he wishes that it was me who died and not mother, but I can’t change that and fuck it, if I could swap with her I would!”

“Vincent, no. Please don’t say that,” Rufus insisted, reaching out a hand to touch the Turk, only to have the young man flinch away.

“I just wanted… I don’t know,” Valentine continued, one hand coming up to clench in his hair. “I just needed one of them, any of them to show me that I was wanted that night. I suppose I needed to be reassured that I wasn’t worthless, that they weren’t going to throw me out as soon as I did something they didn’t approve of like father did. I couldn’t stand the silence of my apartment, so I started drinking to numb the pain, to make it go away. Next thing I know, I’m waking up and I’m having sex with Yazoo and I manage to work out I must have fallen asleep. It was so good and for awhile I thought he was there to be with me, help me get through what father had done and I was so happy. But no, next thing he starts with this crap that me working for you means I’m going to fuck you, so I ask him if he thinks I’m a slut and he says yes. Next thing we’re fighting and he gives me a long list of my failings and then leaves, throwing me away just like father did.”

Vincent stopped then, staring out the window as Rufus watched him, trying to work out what to say. “I’m sorry,” the dark haired Turk finally murmured, hand rubbing over his face. “I tried… to tell them all this and none of them hear me. Sephiroth said I’m being unreasonable and selfish, that Tseng and Yazoo love me and how much they put up with from me and that I make them all suffer so much. Am I really that difficult to love? Am I really selfish to want a little support when my family decides to hate me?”

“No, you are not hard to love and you have every right to want support at such a time,” Rufus reassured, standing up to approach the Turk. He stopped in front of Vincent, eyes fixed on his. “I don’t know all the details of what happened, but from what you have said, it is not fair of them to blame everything on you. It is never one person’s fault when things go wrong in a relationship. All people involved usually own a part of the problem and all need to recognize what they have done wrong for things to get better. You have every right to be upset when you are the only one being blamed. More so though, I am sorry that you’ve had to go through your family troubles alone and be made to feel like an outsider at the one time when you needed to be reassured that you belong.”

Vincent looked at Rufus, eyes searching the younger man’s as he took in everything he’d said. “Thank you,” he finally murmured. “You are very good to me, Rufus. You listen, you hear what I say. You could have taken what I’d said and used it to attack them, drive us further apart but you didn’t. And for the record, I haven’t had to go through my family troubles completely alone. The other day, you were there to support me and tonight, you’re there again. Thank you.”

Suddenly Rufus was pulled into a hug and he stiffened up in surprise before almost melting against Vincent’s chest. Yes, he was proud of himself for earning this much body contact with his intended target, but he had to admit there was more to it than that. For some reason, he felt no need to try and push the hug from platonic to sexual. It was strangely satisfying to just be held by the Turk so he closed his eyes and enjoyed it, trying not to over analyze as he listened to Vincent’s heart beat.

They stayed like that for some time, before the young Turk finally spoke. “Rufus, I’m tired,” he mumbled, still holding on. 

The Vice President smiled, thinking of how young and vulnerable Vincent sounded when intoxicated. “Well, I have a spare room you’re welcome to use,” he said, pulling back enough to look into the other man’s half open eyes. “Want me to show you?”

“Can I sleep in your bed? No funny stuff or anything, I just don’t want to be alone tonight,” Vincent replied, eyes looking away off to the side and a slight pink spreading over his cheeks.

Rufus’ felt an odd ache in his chest from the sight and sighed, the thought of moving this hug to bed quite attractive to him too. “Only if you don’t steal the blankets,” he joked, Vincent meeting his eyes again and grinning.

Ten minutes later Rufus found himself in his pajamas, nestled against the chest of Vincent Valentine in his comfortable bed. The Turk had accepted his offer of pajamas, finally releasing the Vice President from his embrace to go and change in the bathroom while Rufus changed in the bedroom. When Vincent had come out, Rufus had chuckled at how short the borrowed sleep clothes were on the taller, but slender man. Vincent had just smirked back, tackling Rufus onto the bed and pulling him to his chest before maneuvering the blankets up over them and saying goodnight with a quick kiss to the top of the blond’s head. It was the first time anyone not related to him by blood had ever held Rufus while he slept and as he drifted off into dreams, he decided he quite liked it.

***.***


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Sephiroth, Yazoo written by Chephren / Tseng, Vincent written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – Swearing, angst, sex, incest.  
>  **Summary** – How is everyone handling Vincent's break from the group?  
>  **Note** \- Time skip of a few days between last chapter and this one.
> 
> **Characters ages** – Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.

*** Monday night ***

The rest of the weekend passed by very slowly. Yazoo lay awake in Tseng's bed, Sephiroth's arm draped over the two of them in sleep, with Tseng in the center. They had only just bedded down for the night and Sephiroth was already fast asleep. His training schedule was picking up as they had more new recruits coming in all the time. It was strange... No one outside could see or even conceive of what was going to happen to them. All they wanted was to be one of the best, apparently at all costs. Yazoo admired how it seemed the general took it all in stride, never outwardly complaining. Despite the price Vincent was paying for both their sakes, it was rather wonderful that his big brother would have nothing to fear, at least until President Shinra returned from his travels.

Staring at the ceiling, Yazoo couldn't sleep. He had listened to his brother's quiet breathing, wondering when the man had learned to relax so deeply, as the general had always used to be on his guard. Not here... not when Tseng was near, the youngest guessed. A sharp pain shot through his chest and he quietly crept out of bed. He wasn't sure if the Head Turk was sleeping but Tseng rarely made much noise or tossed as Yazoo tended to do, so the silver haired youth was never sure. Pulling on one of his nushi's black robes, the youth padded out into the front room, reaching into his pocket to grab his keys and Shinra keycards as well as borrowing Sephiroth's master before leaving the apartment.

There was no one in the quiet halls, and Yazoo's mind ran purely on instinct as he walked the posh upper residential floors. Exiting a stairwell, he found himself in a familiar place, approaching a familiar door. Ears perking up as he hovered near it, there was a quiet rush from within, almost inaudible but for the lack of noise in the hallway. Pulling out his keys, he swiped one and entered.

The apartment was dim and he felt his heart beating in his throat with anticipation as he glided through, toward the sound itself, that of rushing water. The bathroom door was open and the air was warm and humid. Behind the translucent glass door of the shower, Yazoo laid eyes on Vincent's form, his pale body leaning and arching under the spray. It looked as though he was rinsing his hair and the silver haired youth could smell the alluring scent of sandalwood... and gave an inaudible sigh.

Vincent rinsed his hair on automatic, thinking over what had happened last week and over the last two days. The weekend had been better than he'd expected and he’d spent a lot of it with Rufus, just talking and enjoying the Vice President’s company. It was strange how quickly they’d clicked but the Turk was thankful for the unexpected friendship. The blond had really helped him deal with the whole issue of his father and Vincent felt he would be able to get over it now and move on, given a little time to heal.

He'd even managed to come to terms with how attracted he was to Rufus, and he was pretty sure that attraction went both ways but still, the Vice President hadn’t made any moves on him yet, which Vincent was thankful for. Tseng, Yazoo and Sephiroth were still very much at the forefront of Valentine’s heart and as hurt and saddened he was by their actions, he still loved them all. Most days he tried not to think about them, but one or all of them managed to slip into his mind more regularly than he liked. The anger was still there too, dulled but still felt in the back of his mind. Sephiroth’s words kept repeating in his head, bringing back the frustration and hurt which he was trying so hard to forget.

Finishing his hair, Vincent turned off the taps, sighing as he once more shoved the thoughts of his ex-lovers to the back of his mind and wrung the excess water out of his hair. The sudden feeling of being watched made him turn towards the open bathroom door and he tensed as he thought he saw a flash of something disappear into the hall. Stepping out of the shower quickly, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before striding out to investigate whether his imagination was just playing tricks on him. It wouldn’t be the first time over the last two days he’d imagined someone was there.

As he stepped out into the main room, Vincent was stunned to see Yazoo looking back at him, one hand on the doorknob to the front door. “What do you think you’re doing?” he demanded, trying to work out why his ex would be here at this hour of the night.

Yazoo stared impassively though his heart pounded loud in his ears. “Well, I had no speech prepared,” he shrugged. His emerald eyes automatically took in all the pale, velvety skin before him before he looked back into those luminous eyes, which were looking at him very differently now than he was used to. “I was missing you, is all.” He stood frozen with his hand on the knob, not ready to leave now that they were talking finally.

“At this time of night?” Vincent murmured, taking a few steps closer so he was only a couple of meters from his former lover. He could suddenly smell Yazoo’s scent and it stirred his desire a little, as it always had, but it also made his heart ache with loss. “It is not very polite to just let yourself into someone else’s home whenever you please.”

“I'm sorry,” Yazoo offered. “I just wanted to make sure you were at home and I couldn't sleep.” He had contemplated coming over many times already over the last couple of days and he wasn't able to bear the thought of coming to an empty apartment, knowing his koishii was in the blond's company, no matter what they were doing. Vincent had expressed that Rufus was now his friend, and that seemed to Yazoo to be much worse than just a fleeting fling. No, he wanted to be sure Vincent was at home. It felt so wonderful to be here again.

“Why would I be anywhere else?” Vincent asked, confused until he suddenly realized what Yazoo meant. Sighing, he looked away from the youth, too tired of fighting about it to rise to the insinuation. “I’m not sleeping with him,” he muttered, voice flat as the familiar pain swept over him again.

“I didn't say that,” Yazoo defended but honesty got the better of him. “Though I admit, I did wonder.” Yazoo leaned closer, unwilling to fight it. “It is just my jealousy talking. I just didn't want him to take you away from me. I trust you and your intentions, Koishii. I just don't trust others to not pursue you. You said you wouldn't and that is more than good enough for me.” He lay his forehead against Vincent's cheek, breathing in his lover once again. Gods, Yazoo had missed him....

The feel of Yazoo’s heat so close had his whole body reacting instantly, the scent so familiar that his cock hardened instantly, ever fiber of his being wanting more, wanting his treasure, wanting to sink into that heat and taste the one he loved on his tongue. His face turned, nuzzling the side of Yazoo’s neck before he suddenly snapped out of it, stepping back quickly with his eyes wide as he tried to control himself. 

“No,” Vincent whispered, taking another step back. “You just can’t come here and do this and expect everything to go back to how it was. You don’t understand. Whether others pursue me or not is irrelevant. You were supposed to trust me not to respond to them and the fact is you never did.” Breathing in deeply, he looked at Yazoo, the want and pain mixing in his eyes as he tried to control himself. “Get out. Take your things and get out,” he finally whispered.

“No,” Yazoo replied defiantly. This happened to be his area of expertise, defiance, and though he always wanted to obey his beloved, he defied him with much gratification over this. “I will give you your space, Koishii, but my stuff belongs with you... as does my heart. If you want me to truly leave you alone, then you will have to shoot me.” 

_I love you..._ Yazoo opened the door to leave but something stopped him. Thoughtfully, he turned to his love, whose expression was perplexed and hurt. “You should know... I have never seen Nushi so in love with anyone as he is with you. I didn't know he loved like that but it was clear the moment we lost you.... Maybe it's you two that are meant to be together.” He hid his face under his hair for a moment before he suddenly moved toward Vincent before the man could object and kissed him full on the mouth. “Koishii,” he choked before he ran off without closing the door. He couldn't close it, needed it open... forever.

Vincent stared at the open door for a good five minutes before he could push himself to move towards it and close it. Resting his forehead against the back of it, he breathed in deep, trying to calm his racing heart. The urge to run after Yazoo was strong but he fought it, determined not to give in to his body’s desires. The problem was his heart was on the side of his cock this time, his need to hold Yazoo coming not just from desire, but love as well.

But if he gave in now, nothing would change. The hurt would remain and his lovers would continue to not trust him, to think of him as nothing but a slut with no self control… just like his father did. The thought made his hands clench into fists as he pushed away from the door and went to grab an empty box from his spare room. Vincent knew he had to be strong and make a stand over this, be stubborn until the three of them realized that he was much more than that.

Walking into his bedroom he threw the box on the bed and began filling it with Yazoo’s belongings that were scattered around his room. On top of the chest of drawers was the hairbrush his lover left the first night they’d stayed here, one he had used the next morning to brush Vincent’s hair as they’d eaten breakfast in bed. Vincent threw it into the box quickly, trying to push the memory aside as he stalked into the bathroom and collected Yazoo’s toiletries but each item held another memory to torture his heart.

Lastly, he opened the cupboard and pulled Yazoo’s clothes roughly off the coat hangers, only to have his senses assaulted by the smell of his lover again. He stopped with the armful of garments, unable to just let them fall into the box to join the rest, struggling with himself until finally he gave in and buried his face in the soft material. Vincent could smell his little lover's aftershave and another scent that was all Yazoo. It reminded him of just minutes before when his treasure had been so close that he had nuzzled into his hair. Before he had the common sense to stop himself, Vincent was on the bed next to the box, towel discarded on the floor as he clung to a random pile of his lost lover's clothes with one hand, while the other began to caress his cock, slowly working it as he continued to breathe in those wonderful smells and imagine Yazoo was here right now.

Sephiroth cradled his phone to his ear, feeling drowsy as he glanced at a resting Tseng at his side. Rising carefully from the bed so as not to wake his lover, the general crept out to the living room and took a seat on the couch. “Come on, Yaz. Pick up,” he breathed, growing a bit concerned. It wasn’t like Yazoo to run off and not say goodbye.

Vincent growled at the sound of the phone ringing nearby, trying to ignore it and continue to let his imagination dream up more wonderful images. It finally stopped but after a few heartbeats it began once more, whoever it was determined enough that they probably wouldn’t stop until he answered. Reluctantly releasing the clothing so his other hand could continue to stroke his cock, he reached over without looking and snagged the annoying device off the table and flipped it open without checking the caller ID. 

“What?” Vincent tried to snap into the receiver, only to have his voice come out far more deep and groan like than he’d wanted it to.

“Vincent?” Sephiroth took the phone away from his ear to check his own caller ID. Yazoo. “Is everything alright? What are you doing with Yazoo’s phone?”

“Yazoo’s phone?” Vincent mimicked back, a little stunned. Holding it up, he realized it was indeed Yazoo's phone and he swore as he reluctantly put it back to his ear. “He’s not here. He was but he left. I’ll send his phone over tomorrow with his stuff, alright?” Vincent murmured breathlessly. Usually Sephiroth was short on the phone and hung up quickly so Vincent kept his other hand moving over his shaft, too horny to stop and wait. It seemed his body had become used to the extra attention three lovers brought and he’d already gone without for a few days so Sephiroth’s voice only added to the urgency of his need.

“Oh,” Sephiroth acknowledged, hand coming up to wipe the sleep out of one eye drowsily. “…What are you doing there?” His mind was still rather bleary and he had only just recently been learning how to really enjoy a night’s sleep. He had an idea of what might be happening on the other side of the line but his thoughts were naturally perverse. Vincent could be having a heart attack and he would think it was sex.

“N-nothing,” Vincent responded instantly, flinching at the hitch in his voice as he’d spoken. Sephiroth’s voice was damn sexy, even when the man was half asleep. “If that’s all, I need to… to go,” he added hastily, wanting to get back to the business at hand, literally. The General had fallen silent on the other end of the line, and as Vincent waited for a response, his mind flittered to memories of the time he'd been with Sephiroth in his office, Rufus watching from the window. He really didn't need to think about Rufus like that right now. With a scowl of frustration, Vincent forced himself back to thinking of Yazoo, climbing on top of him naked, one hand teasing Vincent’s cock slowly as he smiled up at him.

“…Are you in pain, Vincent?” the general asked carefully, not wanting to jump to conclusions. “Do you need me to call up the medic?”

Vincent growled as the image of Yazoo, leaning forward and just about to put his lips over Vincent’s cock, disappeared at Sephiroth’s sudden words. The frustration in him boiled up, his temper rising with his desire. 

“Fuck it, Sephiroth, I’m not in pain, I’m trying to masturbate!” he hissed out, before his brain caught up with his mouth. He could feel his face heat with embarrassment but unfortunately the combination of shame and Sephiroth only made his body ache for release even more. “I-I mean… shit, pretend you didn’t just hear that,” he whispered, biting down on his bottom lip to try and stifle a moan that was still, unfortunately, audible.

“Ahhh,” Sephiroth replied in belated confirmation. “I had wondered if it was something like that… So Yazoo was just with you, you say? And that makes you horny, does it? I take it you two had an interesting conversation then?” He smiled, leaning back into the sofa to look at the ceiling, certain now that his little brother was in the building and so, was not prey to strange pervs in the park…. Vincent notwithstanding. “Could you see how much your little treasure yearns for you, Vin? How much he aches for you?”

“H-he got so close… I could smell him,” Vincent whimpered between breaths, hand speeding up as he closed his eyes once more. “But… but I’m not supposed to… to…,” his words broke off as his thumb stroked over the head of his cock, making his hips thrust up automatically as he groaned out his need. “I wanted to take him so badly, feel his warmth around my cock… squeezing me so perfectly.”

“He wants that too, Vincent,” Sephiroth purred. “My sweet, little slave. I so adore you like this. Tell me, how would you take him, Tomcat? Rough and dirty… soft and tender? I know the kitten would adore it either way. He would give you a nice, wet bath… all over.” The general’s lips curled into a smirk, picturing how Vincent must look, imagining the two of them together, his anger from before completely extinguished after having cleansed himself of it. Now, he simply felt overwhelming desire and mischief.

“Want him… on his hands and knees. So I… I can go deep,” Vincent panted out, the fact he was supposed to be mad at Sephiroth and not talking to him, completely forgotten in the haze of his desire. “Will you… will take me while I take him?” he added in a whisper, imagining being surrounded by heat, in between them both and lost in pleasure.

"Hmm," Sephiroth hummed as he reached down to run his hand over his waking member. "I would love to take you. To watch you plunge deep inside Yazoo as I fuck your tight, little ass." His eyelids dropped to half-mast and he pushed up into his own hand languidly. "Do me a favor, my precious Jun. Imagine our Tseng standing beside the bed there, flushed, needy and loving you. Open your mouth, baby, and lick over his cock for me."

Vincent gasped at the thought, Sephiroth’s voice slithering through his senses like a lover’s touch. He wanted to use both hands on himself and for a moment was lost on how to do so without losing the General’s words, but then he remembered. 

“Putting you on speakerphone,” Vincent quickly rasped, finding the right button and placing the phone on the pillow beside his head before sucking on two fingers. He wasted no time before lifting and spreading his legs and reaching down to push first one in, and then the other. “Oh Gods. Yes… yes,” he mumbled. “I can feel Yaz on my cock… and you inside of me.” Vincent closed his eyes, back arching as he imagined thrusting between the two brothers. The image of Tseng, standing beside him, flushed with need while he pushed his cock against Vincent’s lips nearly made the young Turk come, and he whined Tseng’s name as he lost himself in the fantasy.

“Oh gods, I could hear that,” the general noted aloud, meaning the quiet smack of Vincent's fingers leaving his mouth and the smallest of squishes as one entered his lover. “You are so erotic, Vincent. I don't know if it's my enhanced hearing. I have never been on speaker with anyone before. Make some more noises for me, Jun.”

“Seph,” Vincent murmured, glad the General couldn’t see the blush on his face. “Your voice… it’s like you’re right here behind me.” It was so easy to imagine and Valentine could almost feel the warm breath on his neck, teasing him with requests that made him burn. “I wish you were h- ngh.” His words cut off in a moan when his fingers nudged that spot inside of him, making his body jerk and stars appear behind his eyelids. “Fuck… what do you want to hear before I come. Mmm, so close,” he finally whispered, forgetting what it was he was about to say just moments before.

“Vin,” Sephiroth growled low, very fond of hearing his little Jun on the verge. “Rein it in. Don't come until I say so. I want... I want to....” He had slipped his hand into his pajama pants, letting the tip of his own cock peek out and lie flush against his hard belly. “Three things.... First, squeeze your cock. Make Yazoo tighter around you to wait for me. I want to come with you. Second, press your fingers in deeper... I want to fuck you harder. Then, lick over the mouthpiece, my dear. I want to imagine you licking my cock now, Vincent.”

Tseng had woken up, sleepily looking around and frowning to find himself cold and very much alone. He could hear a voice out in the lounge room, so he got up and slowly walked out, yawning behind his hand as he came to the end of the hall. Peering around the corner, he saw Sephiroth with his phone up to his ear and was about to turn back around and leave to give the general some privacy when he suddenly heard him say Vincent. Attention focusing in an instant, he heard what else the General had said and ended up staring with his mouth hanging open a little in shock as three thoughts came to mind. Was Vincent on the phone fucking Yazoo, how the fuck did this happen and why hadn’t someone woken him up?

He didn’t want to break the spell, knowing how weak their connection was with his second in command right now, so he quietly walked over and sat on the sofa opposite Sephiroth, putting a finger up to his lips to signal him to be quiet and keep his presence a secret.

“Are you… are you touching yourself too, Seph?” Vincent asked, groaning as he squeezed his cock around the base and increased the speed of the fingers inside of him, as the general had requested. “I’m doing… what you want,” he added, turning his head to lick over the mouthpiece of Yazoo’s phone, feeling a little silly, but very perverse doing it.

Sephiroth gasped at the sight of his little Wutain lover so near. Pursing his lips, he gave Tseng a smile from his side of the couch. “I... am... Let me put you on speaker too, Tomcat... free up my hands.” He could hear the alternating sounds of a light scuffing over the mouthpiece, which drove him to distraction as it could only be Vincent's tongue. “Oh, that's perfect, Jun... I bet you look like a million gil. Spread your legs wider for us... Tseng and I will switch places. I want to look down into your lovely face as you lick my cock... and Tseng will plunge deep into your body... would you like that?” One hand cradled his balls, gently shuffling and lifting them up against his body as he used the other to pull on his pulsing member. His emerald eyes were fixed on Tseng's face as he listened to the sounds of his tomcat mewling softly while he imagined his little slave bathing his private areas, lapping at them lovingly.

“Unhh, gods yes. I want… want Tseng to fuck me hard… while you… fuck Seph, hold my face and fuck it. I need to feel you thrusting into my mouth… and Tseng thrusting into my body,” Vincent rambled on between gasping breaths, so close and riding the edge of orgasm as he imagined being drilled from both ends hard, his hand almost painful on his cock as he squeezed it to stop himself from falling over into bliss. “Fuck… want to come so much it hurts,” he whined. “Please!”

Hearing Vincent say that was almost to much to bear for Tseng and he was up and kneeling at Sephiroth’s feet in an instant, hand covering the General’s and stopping it’s stroking as he sucked the tip of the silver haired mans cock into his mouth.

“Unhhh, yes, that's... p-perfect!” Sephiroth's fingers tethered gently through his love's silky hair. Gods, Tseng was so good with his mouth! “Vin... don't come... hold back for me. It will make your release all the more powerful... and I want to share it with you... I've got your sweet face in my hands, my gloves still on... I am fucking your mouth hard, my little slave. You drive your master mad with desire. Turn for me, and put one leg up against the headboard. Spread yourself wide for your lovers and pretend Tseng is fucking you hard.”

That moment, there was soft turn of the doorknob as Yazoo quietly stepped inside, an interested look on his face. He seemed flushed and perhaps like he'd been upset on his way over, but he made no sound as Sephiroth pursed his lips again to mime shushing him, motioning to the cell phone nestled in the pillows near his bicep.

Yazoo looked at it, his face immediately blushing when he recognized Vincent's soft moans and his brother smiled at him affectionately.

“How does he feel, Vin, our Yazoo? Is your cock deep inside him?”

“Y-yes... always feels so good,” Vincent groaned, stroking his cock a few times before resuming his hold on its base. “But I… I want him to fuck me… with Tseng. All of you together… like me and Tseng did to him and… and you in my mouth. W-want you all inside of me,” he begged, barely able to talk anymore through his ragged breaths. His body was so tense with need, every nerve ending burning with the urge to climax.

Tseng began bobbing his head on Sephiroth’s cock, sucking hard as his own cock began to ache in sympathy of Vincent’s. He reached a hand down and collected some of his own precome on his fingers before moving it up over his back, slipping a finger down his cleft and slowly pushing it inside of himself, hoping Yazoo got the message as he groaned, forcing another in quickly. He wanted the little minx inside of him, thrusting away before Vincent came.

Yazoo closed his eyes, so incredibly aroused. _My baby..._ When he opened them, he immediately leaned down to lick a line along the side of where Tseng's fingers penetrated himself, signaling him that the youngest was indeed enthusiastic about this idea. He so wanted to tell Vincent he was there... that he wanted to fuck him so much, but he dared not utter a word, knowing it would shatter all the good fortune they were all sharing together right now. He let his hands wander up and trace loving little caresses along the insides of Tseng's thighs and over his buttocks, watching the flawless skin there twitch and writhe and he smiled. 

Sephiroth took a moment to answer, watching Yazoo stalking Tseng's ass as his current prey, noting the desire in Tseng's eyes and the sheer beauty of their nushi's face as it was stuffed full of the general's cock. “Vin,” he shuddered, “I can tell you for certain that we all ache to be inside of you. That would be the greatest gift... unh. My little Jun filled to the brim with cock... unable to escape the pleasure. We want to give you so much pleasure.” Seeing that Yazoo began to press in closer to Tseng, the general knew that his cock was even now pushing inside.

Yazoo slipped his hand around to grasp Tseng's cock as he pushed in, laying a kiss to raven hair fanned out over his nushi's shoulder.

Tseng moaned loudly around Sephiroth’s cock as he felt Yazoo enter him, unable to hold back the sound. Luckily, Vincent was making so much noise himself that he wouldn’t have been able to hear the Head Turk’s slip up… hopefully. Tseng had one hand resting on Sephiroth’s thigh for support, but the other that had been preparing himself just moments before reached back to squeeze Yazoo’s hip, wordlessly encouraging his minx to fuck him harder as he tried to keep quiet and not give the game away. It just felt so good to have Yazoo filling him from one end while Sephiroth filled him from the other and the sounds Vincent was making only made the whole experience more arousing. He had never heard his second in command so desperate before, Vincent’s voice begging and pleading over the phone between gasps and moans that not only made Tseng’s body burn, but also made his heart ache in his chest.

“Seph… please master, it hurts,” Vincent implored, his body writhing on the bed and covered in sweat as he somehow continued to follow the General’s orders and keep fucking himself with his fingers while his other hand continued to hold off his climax. “I-I love you… I love Yazoo… I love Tseng. I need you all so much. Please let me come,” he continued to ramble, completely incoherent to anything except the overwhelming need to come.

“Then come for me, Vin.” Sephiroth met his lovers' gazes. “We love you too.” He watched as Yazoo began to thrust almost madly in and out of Tseng's hole, biting his lip hard to hold back his cries.

At Sephiroth’s words Vincent released his tight hold on the base of his cock, only giving two quick strokes before he was coming so hard his eyes rolled back in his head. For a few minutes his world went dark but then he came back to himself, gasping to regain his breath as he stared at the ceiling, realization of what he’d just done slowly creeping over him.

The combination of Yazoo’s perfectly aimed thrusts, Sephiroth’s loving gaze and the sounds of Vincent’s intense climax, sent Tseng over the edge. This was the closest all four of them had ever been to truly being one and as he writhed in pleasure between his lovers, sucking hard on Sephiroth’s cock, he knew there was nothing he wouldn’t do for the three men he had come to love. Everything else in the world slipped away and ceased to exist at times like these, proving to Tseng exactly where his priorities belonged.

Yazoo felt Tseng spasm around him and his ears were full of his lovers' pleasured sounds. Reaching forward, he tucked one arm protectively around his nushi, holding him close enough that their heads touched. 

Sephiroth's body began to shudder with each hard suck of the Head Turk's mouth and before he knew it, the general spilled his hot seed with an unrefined whimper. 

Yazoo began to frantically speed up, hugging Tseng close to him, his nostrils full of their musk and he buried his face in his nushi's neck to muffle any sound that shot out of him, biting down on soft skin desperately.

Once Yazoo had pulled out of him, Tseng released Sephiroth’s spent cock, laying a kiss to the General’s thigh before turning around in place to sit on the floor between his legs, leaning back on the sofa. He pulled Yazoo into his lap, kissing his minx’s forehead and petting his hair as the youth caught his breath, waiting to see what Sephiroth and Vincent would say now that the rush of desire had passed. Did this mean Vincent had forgiven them and was coming back?

Vincent glanced nervously at the phone, not knowing what to say now that the rush of desire had gone. He was so angry at himself, hating the way he’d just given in to need instead of holding his ground over his grievances with his lovers. This wasn’t supposed to happen, he wasn’t supposed to cave in and do this kind of thing when he was trying to make a point, trying so hard to make them understand why he was hurt. Sighing, he rolled onto his side, one hand reaching out to run a finger down the side of Yazoo’s phone. He missed them all so much and the pain only increased with every day that passed. Rufus helped, giving him the support of a friend, something he’d never experienced before, but what he had shared with Tseng, Yazoo and Sephiroth was so much more than that.

Sephiroth's hands caressed over his lovers' heads and he smiled down at them... until he noticed the silence. “Are you alright, Tomcat?” he asked, concern creeping into his voice.

Yazoo snuggled closer to Tseng, enjoying his love and holding on tightly, pretty sure that this had not changed anything. It had just been a lucky break. Silently, he reached up to nuzzle the Head Turk's jawbone, listening carefully.

“No,” Vincent murmured softly, chest tightening at the use of the nickname. Sephiroth had been the one to say he was in the wrong, had said Tseng and Yazoo were masochists for loving him. It had been settled earlier in their relationship that the General truly felt affection for Vincent and that he wasn’t just a fuck to him, but the argument in the restaurant had dragged all those feelings back up, making him doubt Sephiroth’s feelings towards him once more. He had so venomously defended the other two, saying Vincent made them suffer... that this was all Vincent’s fault and he had no right to be upset. Did that mean he had been lying before just to keep Tseng happy?

Too many doubts flew through Vincent’s mind, confusing him and mixing together in a rush as he again doubted his own self worth. Didn’t the very fact Sephiroth was here, on the phone with him prove he cared? Or was this just about release, about sexual gratification? Vincent ran both hands through his hair, pulling it in frustration as his thoughts argued back and forth in his mind, finding no clear solution.

“My Jun, please talk to me,” the general encouraged. “I know things weren't okay between us before, but I want to fix it. What do you need from me? From us? If you want me to listen, I promise, I'm here now and the others will be too when you're ready, kitten.” He felt his sated cock softening once more as it lay on his inner thigh and the hair of his two lovers teased his skin maddeningly.

“Talking only hurts,” Vincent whispered, his hands dropping to his sides in defeat. “You never hear me, no matter how hard you listen. Your love for Tseng and Yazoo will always blind you to my feelings and….” He sighed, too tired to argue anymore. “Look, it doesn’t matter anymore anyway. Just… just look after them. Be there for them and listen when they are hurting.”

Tseng tensed up, his hands stopping the petting of Yazoo’s hair as he fought the urge to speak up. His hands clenched into fists and he bit his bottom lip hard to keep quiet, knowing that Vincent would only feel betrayed if he knew that he and Yazoo were there, listening in. He wanted so badly to speak up, argue with Vincent’s words and make the young man understand that all of these assumptions of his were so very wrong.

“I will...,” Sephiroth replied, frowning. “But Vincent, I want to listen. I do. All of your voices are important and I wanted to make sure you understood where your lovers were coming from too. It doesn't mean I love you any less. I do love you very much.”

Vincent stared the phone, wanting so very much to believe Sephiroth’s words and ignore his nagging doubts but he couldn’t. He knew if he allowed this conversation to continue, he would end up back with his lovers but nothing would change. His lovers would just push what had happened aside, relegate it to a memory and things would continue the way they had been before, with Vincent being the trouble maker, the problem, the slut….

“Keep telling yourself that, Seph. Do it enough, and one day it might become truth,” Vincent muttered, the hurt of memories rousing his temper a little. “This shouldn’t have happened. It was a mistake and if by doing this I gave you the impression that anything has changed, than I am sorry. I assure you, this will not happen again.” 

Vincent quickly hit the end button, disconnecting the call before the General could respond as he wanted to give in far too much to withstand anymore. Picking up Yazoo’s phone, he switched it off, throwing it into the box before collecting the clothing and doing the same, finally putting the box on the floor and lying back on the bed. There wasn’t much chance of him sleeping now, but he could at least rest his body while his mind swam with memories and thoughts of his lost lovers.

Sephiroth frowned some more, shaking his head when he looked down at his lovers from above. 

Yazoo reached over to interlace their fingers as he buried his face in Tseng's neck. “Forget this, Nushi. Remember just what we talked about before, winning him back, okay?”

“I need a shower,” Tseng mumbled, untangling himself from his lovers to stand and rush off to the bathroom. The falling water would hide his tears, and as he stood under the spray he bowed his head, defeated by all of this. He was a Turk for Gaia’s sake, the Head Turk! He wasn’t supposed to be crying every five minutes like a child. With a shudder he forced the tears to stop, but the pain didn't go away.

After a few minutes, Yazoo got up, pulling Sephiroth along by the hand. Parting the shower curtain, they stepped in carefully, discarding their crumpled clothing to get it off of the living room floor.

“Nushi,” he whispered, arms curling around Tseng's waist, only for a second. “Let it out, baby. We are here for you.” If there was anything they had learned since Vincent broke with them, they could pep talk all they wanted, but when one of them was hurting, they would acknowledge it, not pretend like everything was alright when it wasn't. “No sex, I promise. Just let us take care of you now.”

“Hm,” Sephiroth agreed, standing behind Tseng as Yazoo grabbed the bottle of shampoo. Pulling the ends of the Head Turk's hair together, the general ran his lathered hands over it, then reached in to scrub Tseng's scalp. “Just relax and feel your feelings,” he said in hushed tones, leaning in to plant a kiss on their Wutain lover's bare shoulder.

Tseng stood with his arms hanging limply by his side, letting his lovers look after him as he tried to pull himself back together. “I’m sorry. When I came out and heard Vincent on the phone I thought that he had forgiven us and was coming back,” he muttered, not able to keep the frustration out of his voice. “Then when I realized nothing had changed….” Tseng’s words cut off with a sigh, his bone deep exhaustion from dealing with the emotional rollercoaster of his love for Vincent, taking a toll on his previously strong emotional walls.

“Yes,” Sephiroth affirmed. “He was only horny, my love. Regardless of what he says or does, he is most comfortable with us... and that can only mean he and the Vice President have not consummated their relationship yet, and that is something, is it not?”

Tseng managed a small smile despite the pain he felt. “Yes, you do have a point, Seph,” he whispered, leaning back against the general’s firm chest and closing his eyes. “Even if he is angry at us, he still loves us… still longs for us. That is definitely something to be positive about. Forgive me for being so negative.”

“Hush,” Sephiroth leaned his cheek upon sudsy hair.

“If you feel sad, Nushi... it's alright. Feel it,” Yazoo chimed in agreement. What good was it trying to open Tseng up to them emotionally to only shut him down to spare their own feelings? That was not fair and this way, he knew that he felt useful to Tseng, could do something for him that might really help things. He ran soapy hands over the Head Turk's taut body, stifling the urge to hum. When he reached their Wutain love's member, he treated it with care, reverently washing it before he moved on, eyes flitting up to Sephiroth's face in silent invitation to Tseng's backside.

The general did borrow a couple of fingers' worth of the body wash, slipping them into Tseng's crevice, gently washing his lover's hole, willing himself only to indulge for the sake of sterile cleansing. Afterward, he stood aside to rinse Tseng's hair of the shampoo, picking up the bottle of conditioner next, leaving it to nourish while he grabbed the fine loofah, lathering up Tseng's back, noticing Yazoo's fingers coming up to massage the man's shoulders and neck.

Tseng enjoyed the attention, nearly falling asleep under the warm water and gentle touches. Once his hair was rinsed and he was clean, he opened his eyes, a small smile on his face. “I think I need more sleep,” he mumbled, looking down at Yazoo. “I'll go and dry off while you two finish up in here. There’s not much room with us all in here anyway,” he added, leaning down to kiss Yazoo before turning around and kissing the general too. “Make sure you give each other as much attention as you gave me.” He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying off before wandering into the bedroom to lay down.

Yazoo hesitated at first, as it had been a while since he and Sephiroth had been alone together like this, aside from the time Seph was ill, but his brother had already grabbed the soap and begun rubbing it over his body. Gasping under the touches, the silver haired youth wrapped his arms around the general's neck, holding on. 

Sephiroth chuckled, letting his fingers trail down Yazoo's back, slipping long fingers into Yazoo's crevice. “It's getting late now... the last time I checked, it was after 2. You sleepy, Yaz?”

“No, not yet,” Yazoo mumbled, his face buried in Sephiroth's neck. When his brother touched him like this, he was overtaken with how debauched this all was, how much he loved it, but there was also a secret shame to it.

Sephiroth clearly hadn't known any better, as he'd known no loving family before Yazoo... but Yazoo did. He knew what society thought of such things. Sometimes he felt brave enough to kiss his brother and make innuendo at him now... but when it came to the sex in general, he felt reflexively shy and eventually, his desire and hedonism, as well as a fair amount of defiance, vetoed the morals drilled into him by his upbringing. He loved being naughty, chasing pleasure with one he loved... He couldn't get enough of it... and he also loved breaking the rules.

“Then I hope you don't mind, but I wish to make love to you now,” the general hummed, pressing the very tip of one of his fingers inside of Yazoo, washing him thoroughly, gently stretching him in the process.

The way his big brother wanted him swept the youngest clear away and he moaned. Letting go, he moved away, backing up against the opposite shower wall with a small embarrassed smile. He held out his arms though for Sephiroth to come to him. 

Sephiroth moved closer again, finding Yazoo's sudsy hands moving over his body. His hair became wet through under the spray and he grabbed the shampoo to quickly wash it himself. 

“You're so tight,” the youngest marveled. “You do stretch out after your calisthenics, don't you?” He looked up at Sephiroth's face as he began to tease a pink nipple with one hand, his other trailing lower to wash his brother's belly and lower back.

“I do some,” the general affirmed, but he didn't often dwell on it. His speed simply came to him naturally and he'd learned to carry his weight swiftly with his muscle and enhancements quite well. There hadn't been much thought of increasing his flexibility and it hadn't seemed too important to the professor beyond the stirrups.

Yazoo nodded, choosing to move on from the topic. The simple act of asking had served to distract him from his own fretting about the rightness of what they did and leaving him only with the need to touch more. His eyes wandered lower to look at Sephiroth's length hanging there, simply breathtaking.

“Your size really is very impressive,” he said, his breath hitching. Really, there was nothing physically about the general at all that wasn't perfect and Yazoo had seen people, his lovers included, become enamored with him. He would have too if he hadn't felt so threatened by the general in the beginning.

“Thank you,” Sephiroth whispered, brushing a hand over his brother's head at the compliment. “Relax now, kitten... and just let me seduce you.” Yazoo was the only one he had trouble seducing utterly and with abandon. For some reason, he could feel that Yazoo was still at a distance... that the youth was not completely comfortable around him and he wanted to change that. Gently, he leaned forward to give the youth a soft, deep kiss, letting his own soapy hands tend to Yazoo's neck, underarms, chest and belly. When he came to slender, sharp hips, he squeezed out some more body wash, reaching down to wrap around their cocks together, watching Yazoo's eyes as he began to pull on their members firmly. “Let me make love to you, kitten,” he said again.

“Kitten,” Yazoo repeated, his eyes hooding as he gazed into his brother's. The general lifted him up so that his legs spread wide and his back lay propped against the wall, settling him down against Sephiroth's thighs. His brother's forefinger reached down to brush over his already-soapy entrance and Yazoo shuddered. “I love it when you call me that, Brother...”

“You are my kitten too... and I want to make you feel good.” Sephiroth pressed the long digit along Yazoo's perineum as he stroked their cocks on the upstroke and he reached for the shampoo with his free hand, offering it to Yazoo before he caught the youth around his lower back, supporting him. “Your hair is wet. Wash it for me... I want to make you struggle to complete your usual bath routine.”

Yazoo did as he was asked, his hands shaking slightly as he reached up to lather his own hair. When he seemed steady, the general leaned them further into the wall, slipping his fingers down in between his brother's buttocks again to wriggle inside that soapy hole. 

“Hnnn,” he hummed, his lips traveling along Yazoo's neck, not caring about the suds there. Feeling along the youth's tight channel, he found the precious, little gland that seemed to call to him from deep inside all of his lovers, beckoning him to worship either with his fingers or to reach for with his wet tongue. “You are pretty tight yourself. I am amazed at how it's not been very long...” He rubbed along it playfully, his eye looking up to catch a glimpse of his lover's face.

“Unnh,” Yazoo whimpered, “Seph... yesss...” His cock had hardened to aching proportions in Sephiroth's stroking fist and he could feel his brother's solid erection alongside his own. “I think... the shower's a wash... for tonight. Take me to bed, baby.”  
With a low growl, the general helped to rinse Yazoo's hair and body and inwardly promised to clean them both properly again later. Toweling them both off, he didn't bother wrapping up as he carried his brother out to Tseng's bed, laying him down beside their now-sleeping lover.

Yazoo reached over, caressing along Tseng's jaw with the back of his hand before looking back to Sephiroth, frantically nodding his permission. He needed to be taken now, needed Brother to make love to him now, needed to come with that massive length plunged deep inside his body.

“Seph...,” he gasped, as quietly as he could.

“I'm here,” the general whispered in hushed tones, his eyes darting over to his love's face and downward over a lithe body only thinly covered by the ivory sheet. Tseng was so majestic even at rest and to think that they would both find their rapture so close to him. When he looked back, he found Yazoo smiling up at him. The youth understood all too well and they could be close to him together and take this time to enjoy each other too.

Tseng felt the bed sink when the others joined him, becoming more aware as he’d drifted off a little while waiting for them. He felt far too worn out so instead of opening his eyes to see what they were up to, he just kept them closed and listened.

“You ready for me, little one?” the general asked as he slid two fingers in this time, finding the youth's prostate again, rubbing it back and forth. Yazoo arched back deep into the mattress and his head turned toward Tseng again for a moment as he just enjoyed the stimulation. As he felt another long digit enter him, his body jerked unintentionally and he turned back, eyes wide as they looked at his brother.

“Yes, Brother,” Yazoo whimpered. “Come inside.” He reached down to pull Sephiroth's cock closer, blindly guiding it toward the maddeningly delicious shocks deep within him.

“Gods, you look beautiful,” Sephiroth murmured, trying to keep his voice down as he felt his little lover squeeze it. “Incoming,” he warned as he started to press against the tight, delicate muscle.

Yazoo chuckled breathlessly as he put his hands on Sephiroth's shoulders. “Unnnh,” he grunted as he felt that solid rod infiltrating him. “Fuck...” So this was what his lovers felt when they took the general inside of them.

Tseng had to resist the temptation to raise an eyebrow, somehow managing to keep his face expressionless as he listened to the brothers, obviously having sex. _Brothers…_. Tseng had a feeling that should disturb him, though it didn’t. He realized that maybe his morals were a little off and the thought made him chuckle out loud, giving away the fact he was awake. He opened one eye with a sigh, deciding he may as well enjoy the show at this point.

Both sets of feline eyes darted over to their dark beloved and Sephiroth pushed the rest of the way inside automatically, wrenching a groan from his brother, who bit down on his lip.

“Oh,” Sephiroth said with a start, and he immediately reached down to kiss Yazoo's lips in apology.

“It's alright,” the youth assured with a small smile before he turned back to their quiet lover. “Tseng, we woke you, didn't we? Sorry, love.” The general nodded, a bit humbled.

“It’s alright. Please, do proceed. I am here in a supervisor role only,” Tseng mumbled, opening his other eye and smiling at his lovers.

“Hear that, Brother,” Yazoo said with a smirk. “Always in charge. We do love working under you, Nushi... especially me. Makes work sexy.”

Sephiroth growled as he felt the youth gradually relax and their eyes met once more. “Yes, I imagine it would,” he purred. “I do fantasize about it fairly frequently myself.” He slowly started to move. “When you and Vin were gone, Tseng, this is what we dreamed of, except...” He grabbed one of the youth's hands to guide it to his cock and pinned the other above Yazoo's head. “There,” he purred. “Now we have uncovered what your little aijin dreams of. Stroke it, Yazoo.” His mouth suckled on a pale earlobe as Yazoo's eyes turned toward Tseng, drinking the sight of him in.”

Tseng’s grin grew. “What, you dreamed that I was watching you two fuck?” he asked. “And what about Vincent? Was he watching too?”

“I...,” Yazoo stammered, his body trembling slightly from the pleasure of it.

“He dreamed you and Vin were both watching him. He was actually masturbating at the time. I caught him in the restroom,” the general corrected.

“He entered uninvited, that is,” Yazoo vetoed, unable to really be angry or even manage any real pout. 

“Yes,” Sephiroth smirked down at him. “I knew what you'd be up to. The fucking was just a bonus. We hadn't fucked yet. He gave me quite a challenge.” On the last word, he angled to find his lover's inner spot.

“God,” Yazoo moaned, his eyes going wide. “I do...,” he admitted though. “I dream about you and Vin... watching me.”

“Well, tonight you’ll have to make do with just me,” Tseng murmured, the thought of their absent lover hurting a little, but he pushed it to the side for now, determined not to bring the mood down. “Come on, Seph. I know you can do better than that. The bed isn’t even shaking yet,” he teased, enjoying watching the General’s ass muscles tense and relax as he pushed into Yazoo.

Sephiroth nodded with a smirk and started to thrust faster, a light blush in his cheeks when he saw where Tseng's eyes had drifted to. 

“Not _just_ you,” Yazoo hummed, watching Tseng move up and down in his line of vision as his body was scooted back and forth. “It's _you_.” He said it reverently and Sephiroth growled again in agreement. It got Yazoo's attention and he reached up to caress some of the general's hair out of his face. “This one dreams of the same as me... you watching him... fucking him... approving of him... don't you, Brother?”

The general said nothing but his eyes shifted over to Tseng again and his face was rosy with his blush. Unconsciously, his thrusts began to pick up speed and Yazoo began to writhe underneath him. That was so very much what he wanted, though he wasn't always ready to just say it aloud. He was only used to uncovering his lover's desires, not his own. However, it was in fact, what he wished for... desperately.

“You look so pretty when you blush, Seph” Tseng murmured, the movement of the bed almost rocking him back to unconsciousness. He was so very tired, but continued to fight off sleep as he wanted to watch until the end, see both his lovers come from the pleasure they found in each other's arms.

“I... do dream of you, Tseng,” Sephiroth admitted shyly, hips rocking and Yazoo smiled up at him. “Yazoo,” he moaned, unable to ignore the fact that Yazoo was looking at him, approving of him and all that too. “I desire you too... like that.”

“You do?” Yazoo breathed out in another moan, “Really... Seph? Not just because... I belong to the one you... love?”

“No,” the general replied sincerely, eyes locked with Yazoo's uncertain ones as their bodies tensed, rapture beginning to tear at them. “Let me take care of you... Let me make love... to you. Desire _me_... too.”

Yazoo gasped. The general took such good care of him already. Yazoo hadn't thought that Sephiroth wanted to love him as anything more as a brother and so he had not offered up his feelings, did not dream of Seph the way he dreamed of Tseng and Vincent. “I love you, Seph... I'm sorry... if it felt like I haven't given you a chance.” He hadn't been sure that his heart could truly do it, love three people the very same romantic way, as if they were all his soul mates. However, if Sephiroth was willing to do so, take him as a true love... then.... “I... do desire you... but now... I will try... to.” Hugging tightly around the general's neck, Yazoo pushed back to impale himself on that fat cock with even more force now. The spasms that ran through his body became too much to bear.

“Love me,” the general urged almost pleadingly as he rammed inside, his hand reaching down to take over stroking Yazoo's forgotten cock. “Love me... please.”

Yazoo could say no more as his passions erupted all over Sephiroth's belly. He became incoherent for a good few moments but he clamped down hard on his brother's length. “I love you... I love you, Seph,” he encouraged when he could speak again, stroking over pale cheeks, softly kissing parted lips. “Come for me, baby.”

Sephiroth made a sort of choked sob. It felt so good when someone he cared about said that to him. His hot seed shot out into Yazoo's tight channel and he felt their slick bodies rubbing together. Yazoo started to whimper as his sensitive cock was teased and pulled at between them by hard abs and sharp hips. Soon, their breathing and bodies slowed and the general kissed his younger brother passionately, feeling the little one blissfully exhausted beneath him.

Tseng smiled, finally letting his tired eyes shut. At least Sephiroth and Yazoo had worked things out between themselves, giving their complicated little foursome another link to strengthen it. He let sleep pull him under, his last thoughts slipping back to Vincent, wishing his second in command was here with them too.

***.***


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Sephiroth, Yazoo written by Chephren / Tseng, Vincent, Rufus written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – Swearing, angst, a little violence, groping, hand jobs.  
>  **Summary** – After avoiding his ex-lover's all week, Vincent goes to Tseng to give his report on the end of his first week guarding Rufus.  
>  **Note** \- Time skip again, this time to the end of the week.
> 
> **Characters ages** – Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.

*** Friday ***

Tseng spent the next week waiting for Friday to come. It was the day Vincent had to come and see him to give his end of week report and he missed his second in command so much that it was enough to get his excitement up. Sephiroth and Yazoo had been wonderful, their affection and support keeping him level and positive since the start of the week and in a way, he felt guilty for still missing Vincent when he had them.

Try as he might, Tseng couldn’t stop thinking about his lost lover though. The fact Vincent was spending every day, all day, with Rufus instead of him, was a constant nagging worry. Rufus wanted the young Turk and didn’t even bother hiding that fact from Tseng, even stooping so low as to ring Tseng during the week to tell him how pleased he was with Valentine’s service. He had laced so many innuendos into the conversation that Tseng had nearly exploded and lost his temper. Somehow, he’d managed to control himself though, only snapping a pencil he was holding but keeping his anger mostly in check. 

He hadn’t told Sephiroth or Yazoo about the phone call, not wanting to worry them any further. Luckily, Yazoo had been out of the office on an errand when Rufus had called. The general was his usual stoic self over what was happening, but Tseng could see the strain on Yazoo, even though the youth kept up a brave face.

Friday finally arrived and Tseng had already asked Sephiroth to be there before the usual finishing time, just in case Vincent came early. He wanted them all there together when Valentine gave his report, hoping that maybe something positive could come out of the meeting. Yazoo was checking some reports at Vincent’s desk, and Tseng was pretending to read over his own paperwork, his mind too nervous to really take anything in. Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was 4.30pm, time for Sephiroth to arrive.

Yazoo was having trouble focusing today. It had only been a few days since his visit to his koishii's apartment and he didn't know what to expect. Vincent hadn't seemed to want him back... but then, the resulting phone call most certainly proved otherwise. Then came the last words and it was all so uncertain. Vincent wanted them but maybe they were no good for him. Yazoo had felt like he shouldn't be here today. His brain had been happy in the fact that Vincent had still wanted him too... still loved them all... but part of him was frightened that he would be wrong. That part of him wanted to run, to lose himself in the Central Park maze, where their love troubles had seemed so far away. 

While he tried to stay lost in thought, a calm knock at Tseng's office door made his heart thump in his chest, like a frightened rabbit. Nervously, he looked over at his nushi blankly, not wanting him to see his turmoil and feel less secure in today. Tseng already had enough on his mind as it was.

“Enter,” Tseng called flatly, looking up.

The door opened and the general stepped in, eyes immediately darting from one solemn face to the other. 

Walking over to stand beside Tseng, he bent down to give his lover a soft kiss.

“It's only me,” the general assured before walking over to do the same to Yazoo. Then he assumed an upright position behind Tseng's desk in front of the window.

An uncomfortable silence filled the office, the suspense so thick that fifteen minutes later when a knock sounded on the door, Tseng jumped in his seat. Swearing under his breath, the Head Turk took a deep breath, steeling himself and pulling on his usual blank expression.

“Enter,” he called out once more, eyes fixed on the door. When it opened, Vincent walked in carrying a large box and Tseng’s expression broke for a moment, surprise slipping through. He wrestled it under control though, meeting red eyes that did not shy away from his own. “Vincent, it's good to see you.”

“Good afternoon, Sir,” Valentine greeted formally, putting the box down in front of Tseng’s desk. Looking around, his eyes flicked over Yazoo and Sephiroth before coming back to rest on the Head Turk’s. “I have come to give you my report.”

Yazoo stood absently, leaving his seat and walking over to where Vincent stood, silently watching him. His hand reached out and brushed upwards along his koishii's arm, having missed his beloved's touch and the feel of his body. 

Sephiroth stood still. He knew what was in the box, as Vincent had mentioned it to him, but he hadn't had the heart to mention it to Yazoo, having a little empathy on this point as to how that would feel. There was a lot he wanted to say but it would only inflame the dark haired youth and the general was not really one for small talk

“Hello Vincent,” was all he could manage in the moment.

“Good afternoon, General.” Vincent took a step back from Yazoo. “I would appreciate it if you could show some measure of professionalism in the office, Yazoo,” he said flatly, eyes still on Tseng. 

Tseng flinched at Vincent’s words. “Yazoo, please sit down so Valentine can give me his report,” Tseng said softly, trying to prevent this becoming yet another argument.

Yazoo looked at Vincent, then at Tseng and nodded, returning to his seat without a word. Once there, he didn't take his eyes from the other Turk. A strong, warm hand came to rest on his shoulder though and he looked up to find Sephiroth looking down at him with a small, encouraging smile.

He didn't smile back, but he reached over to put his own hand on the general's in silent thanks. He wanted to do more than just that but it would indeed not be professional.

Pulling some papers out of the inner pocket of his jacket, Vincent unfolded them and passed them to Tseng. “That is my written report for the week. There have been no significant threats to the acting President and so far my assignment has been uneventful.”

Tseng nodded, wanting to ask for more detail but thinking better of it. More pressing a question was what the box was all about. “Thank you. May I ask what is in the box?”

“It contains Yazoo’s belongings that he refused to remove from my apartment, so I am returning them to you. I would also like to request that he return the key to my door, as he has already breached my privacy once in the last week,” Vincent replied.

Tseng processed the request for a moment before glancing over at his newest Turk to see his reaction.

Yazoo stared at Vincent blankly before replying. “I won't,” he refused again.

Sephiroth squeezed his shoulder but his eyes nervously looked at Tseng in silent support. He couldn't openly walk over now as he didn't want to thwart any authority the Head Turk held in this situation but his heart and feet wanted to very badly and he fought himself over it.

Tseng sighed and looked away, a hand coming up to rub over his forehead in a gesture of nervousness. It was one he seldom slipped back to, but at the moment, his mind was a mess.

“Is this really necessary, Vincent?” he murmured, looking back at his second in command sadly. “It's not like Yazoo is a threat to your safety.”

Vincent’s control slipped a little at the look, his forehead creasing up in a frown as he pulled his eyes away to stare at Tseng’s desktop. His eyes had been locked onto the Head Turk’s because he couldn’t hold Sephiroth’s piercing gaze, or take the hurt looks from Yazoo, and he had hoped Tseng would stay stoic throughout the discussion. He was only holding himself together by a thread, his heart beating so fast in his chest that he could barely hear himself think.

“There is no longer any reason for him to have it,” Vincent finally insisted, his voice thankfully remaining unaffected by his inner turmoil. “It is my apartment and it is within my rights to retrieve my key.”

Valentine had a point and Tseng couldn’t argue against it without being unfair. He looked over Vincent’s form as he stood, pausing for a moment when he noticed the young man’s hands, clenched into fists at his side. He was relieved to see this was hard for him too, even if it was wrong to be happy for his suffering. It was more of a case of the distress proving that there were still strong feelings there, some hope for Tseng to hold onto.

Walking over to stand in front of Yazoo’s desk, Tseng met his eyes evenly. “Yazoo, please give me the key,” he requested, holding out his hand.

Yazoo looked up at him, his eyes starting to tear up. Finally, he nodded, not wanting to upset his nushi. Then, before he reached for it, his jaw squared. Rising, he planted a kiss on Tseng's cheek and walked over to stand directly in front of his beloved.

“Find it and retrieve it then,” he challenged, as calmly as he said anything else, but his eyes were glassy and he did everything in his power to stiffen his resolve, not allowing the tears to fall.

Vincent’s anger spiked at the challenge, his eyes growing cold as he slipped into his Turk persona as a defense to his swirling emotions. “You really don’t want me to do that,” he growled, a twisted smirk alighting on his face.

“No Vincent!” Tseng exclaimed, seeing the change in his second in command and knowing what it meant. “Yazoo, this is a direct order. Give him the fucking key now!” Tseng turned around but didn’t move closer, worried about setting Vincent off. Yazoo had never seen what the young man was like on the job and seemed unaware of the danger he was courting.

Yazoo bit his lip at the urgency in Tseng's voice but he still pushed the calm words out. “No... never. You have to take them yourself, Koishii.” He had told Vincent that his love would have to kill him to get him to leave him alone, because he knew Vincent loved him, he just knew it! Tseng loved him, Tseng loved Vincent, Vincent loved them both and Seph loved them all... so now there would be no more separations. “No more!” he cried out, not sure of what he was saying anymore or the fact that he had even lost his control. All he could see and hear were his lovers around him...

Tseng’s eyes grew wide as Vincent lunged at Yazoo, his hand wrapping around the youth’s neck and slamming him backwards across the desk. While Yazoo grabbed onto Valentine’s arm to try and move the hand cutting off his air, Vincent’s other hand found the key in his inside jacket pocket before releasing his hold and taking three steps back. The whole attack had only taken seconds and by the time the Head Turk got his feet to move, it was all over.

“What the fuck is wrong with you both?!” Tseng yelled, putting himself between the two, facing Vincent. “He is not a target, he is your lover!”

“Not anymore,” Vincent hissed, his eyes locked on Tseng’s.

Coughing, Yazoo gathered himself off the desk and moved to rush Vincent again, get in his lover's space, but a tall form pushed him against Tseng, knocking him off balance. If not for the Head Turk's balance, the youngest would have fallen to the floor.

Steely, burning emerald eyes were staring down at Vincent and a gloved hand had forced his chin upward so that he could not turn away. The general seemed better under control this time because his temper had not had time to flare.

“Vincent,” he murmured lowly, with more than a bit of warning. “What are you doing?”

“Getting my key back, General,” Vincent replied flatly, meeting Sephiroth’s eyes with his own emotionless orbs. “He _did_ insist.”

Tseng turned around towards Yazoo when the youth collided with his back, glaring at him as his own temper frayed. “If you are ever going to be a Turk, I suggest you listen to my fucking orders!” he yelled, too angry to hide it. “Go and sit down now, or I will make you!”

Yazoo stiffened. It bothered him a lot that he had disobeyed Tseng but he couldn’t deny that he was aching to force the Head Turk to make good on his threat. This was just like when he was a child. He had succeeded in pushing people to flare at him all the time, including his adoptive father. It had become something that made him who he was now… but could he go back to that? 

Too afraid of what would happen to his job if he disobeyed again, Yazoo finally did as he was told, though the temptation to experience the full extent of both Tseng and Vincent’s wrath called to him like a siren song.

“He did insist,” Sephiroth replied, not having to turn his head as he heard the soft sound of Yazoo’s rear settling down in Vincent’s office chair. “I’m not sure what drives him, and I am not defending his reckless behavior.” 

The last part was said with a note of paternal reprimand, to which Yazoo’s eyes glazed over. The youngest hated that shit. 

“However, Vincent, I don’t understand why you consider him the enemy. You yourself have entered his apartment, have you not? And without his knowledge? I can only assume that Yazoo wanted to visit you and had your own rules of social conduct in mind.”

“I do not consider him the enemy and I have not entered his apartment while he was there without being invited in, ever. I just don't want my ex-boyfriend walking into my apartment whenever he feels like it, as he did the other night. It was late and he's lucky I didn't mistake him for an intruder and shoot him,” Vincent replied, shaking off the General’s hold and taking a step back. “I asked him then to take his things and give me the key and he refused. It is _my_ apartment and I have a right to my privacy there. If you had an ex who had a key to your apartment, would you not want it back? Would you like them turning up in the middle of the night and just walking in? No you would not. I am not the one being unreasonable here, he is.”

Tseng closed his eyes, rubbing a hand over his face as he leant back against his desk and sighed, pissed off that this meeting had already gone to hell in a hand basket. He had such hopes of directing it into something positive. “He has a point, Sephiroth,” he murmured flatly, opening his eyes to gaze at the General. 

The silver haired man didn’t react, mostly because he had no idea what it would be to have an ex. If Lazard had entered his apartment with an aim to visit him, he wasn’t certain he would be all that angry to be honest. However, now that he had Vincent, Tseng and Yazoo, it would certainly complicate things. Still, as usual he did not understand Vincent’s point of view.

Yazoo turned in his chair, facing his body away from them and toward the opposite wall, shoulders slumping, before he silently slipped underneath his beloved’s desk. He didn’t want to leave, though he needed desperately to leave this moment, to hide the fact that he was hurting. Vince didn’t love him anymore after all. He had called Yazoo ‘an ex-boyfriend’… one of the cruelest, most dismissive things his koishii, who had once called him ‘treasure,’ could ever call him. The tears began to spill over and he silently started to sob there into his knees, the only privacy he could claim without disobeying orders too much. He was sitting down where Tseng had asked him to sit, more or less. The small bend in obedience made him feel just a tiny bit better but it was nothing in the face of all this pain.

“That is all bullshit and you know it,” the general growled, pushing Vincent up against the door once more, invading his personal space. “You know what you told me on the phone. You enjoyed Yazoo visiting you then and you still desire him. You still desire Tseng… and… I am willing to find out first-hand if I can still make you feel desire as well.” His knee maneuvered itself in between the Turk’s parted thighs, pressing against the appendage the general had grown very fond of. He didn’t impose his way on Vincent right now as much as he guessed it might diffuse the argument. He couldn’t bring himself to be in the mood, knowing how unhappy they all were. He thought he should try it, calm his little slave, stake out his claim anew, but…. 

_To Hell with it._

He had just been explaining to Tseng how important it was not to relent.

“We miss you,” the general purred, his hand deftly opening Vincent’s pants, the inappropriateness of it glaring at him, but he couldn’t stop now. It was the only sure-fire way he knew. His hand closed around the young man’s member, stroking it firmly, emerald gaze trapping his lovely prey.

“I desire you all… but it makes no difference,” Vincent responded breathlessly, resting his head back on the door and letting Sephiroth do as he pleased. It felt so good to be touched again and he had to battle against his need for it, his need for all of them. “I can’t say no to you,” he finally whispered, eyes burning with unshed tears he wouldn’t let fall. “But whatever you do to me, it will not fix the rift between us… it will only be a moments weakness.”

Tseng could only stare. Vincent’s eyes looked so forlorn and defeated but still his words showed he was not going to give in, even under Sephiroth’s skilled hands. Seeing them both like this made Tseng uncomfortably aroused as his heart ached, and he tried to think through the confusion and make some kind of logical argument. 

“It's not a moment’s weakness. It's what you want, what you need. Your body knows you belong to us and if you are honest with yourself, so does your mind.” Tseng’s words unfortunately had the opposite effect to what he intended. 

Vincent took instant offense and lunged to the side, managing to escape the General’s hands. He was left holding up his pants and glaring, eyes darting back and forth between Sephiroth and Tseng. 

“I am not a fucking possession!” he exclaimed, backing away. “I am a person and I deserve to be treated with some fucking respect!”

Sephiroth blinked, torn between going to Vincent and Tseng both. He settled on going to Vincent, as Tseng’s first concerns would be their fiery lover. 

“Vincent,” he tried gently. “This is what you liked, yes? I respect you. I am trying to soothe you in ways that I know you respond well to because I thought you preferred it. I thought you wanted to belong to me. You called me ‘master’ and now, your master wants you to stay with us.”

He moved close and took Vincent in his arms, all too used to the fact that his tomcat could not escape him, kissing the top of the youth’s head, letting his eyes fall closed.

“However, Vin… if this is not what you want anymore, then we must respect that too. You have your key and your freedom from us if it what you truly want.” He stepped back, letting go and looking down at his lover… lost lover.

Yazoo froze under his lover’s desk, awaiting Vincent’s answer. There was no way he could bring himself to come out now.

Vincent did his pants back up with trembling hands, far too close to breaking to deal with any of this right now. “What I want doesn’t matter anymore,” he mumbled, eyes on the floor as his fingers pulled on the bottom of his shirt. “I’ve told you all why, far too many times. I’m sick and tired of explaining myself, trying to get my point across when none of you understand any of it. None of you understand _me_.”

Tseng moved, his heart aching at the sight of his second in command so distraught. “It’s alright, Vincent,” he began gently, walking over and catching the younger man in his embrace. Leaning his head against the side of Vincent’s, he continued to talk, his voice low and hopefully, comforting. “You don’t have to explain anymore, you don’t have to say anything. Just please know we are here for you if you ever change your mind. I am here for you, anytime you need me, for anything. Call me or just turn up and you will always be welcomed. I will not demand anything from you anymore, I just want you to know that I love you, will always love you and nothing will ever change that.”

Vincent’s hands gripped Tseng’s shirt for a moment, his face buried in the Head Turk’s shoulder. “I… Tseng…,” he whispered, voice and body trembling. Tseng felt a moment of hope but then Valentine was pushing away, heading for the door in a rush with his body hunched over in defeat. Tseng had seen the tears falling as he’d turned away but there was nothing more he could do, so he simply watched as the young Turk fled the room.

Sephiroth stood there, motionless and dumbfounded. When it came to their second-youngest lover, he was at a loss as to what he could do to fix things. Whatever they each contributed to the situation had failed... miserably. Even now, he thought he could smell a rat, with feathery blond hair and ivory clothes. However, it was not Rufus that they needed to fear this time... it was themselves. It was them that drove Vincent away... though they had tried to change. What were they doing wrong?

“Well… that was…,” Tseng began, his voice trailing off when he couldn’t find a suitable adjective. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, moving back to sit heavily in his desk chair, trying to work out what the hell he was supposed to do next. “I’m too old for this shit,” he mumbled dejectedly, closing his eyes and chewing on his bottom lip, trying to restrain himself from blaming this all on the blond haired heir of Shinra. Sure, the boy wouldn’t be helping them any, but it really wasn’t fair to lay the blame all on him… even if Tseng really, really wanted to.

“Hm,” the general grunted in empathy and pseudo-agreement and moved to stand halfway between the two desks with his back to the window. “Yazoo.... ” Then when he heard no sound from under Vincent's desk, he urged, “Come out, kitten. He's gone.”

“No,” the silver haired youth mumbled from against his legs. He was ashamed and very depressed. Having hoped by some strange providence that his lovers would leave the office, he was far too embarrassed to come out.

“Yazoo, please come out,” Tseng said softly, glancing over towards the desk. “I’ll send Sephiroth in there after you otherwise".

Sephiroth smirked. “Don't think I won't come under there to get you, little one.” Walking over to the desk, he saw two black pant legs over two shiny black boots. Moving the chair, he did kneel but he didn't move to extract Yazoo yet without giving the youth the chance to do so himself.

“I'm coming,” Yazoo replied as he crawled out from his hiding space, rubbing the back of his suit sleeve over his eyes, which were red and tired. His cheeks shone with wet tears and he couldn't look at Tseng. However, he did offer, “I'm sorry I disobeyed you, Nushi. Old habit...”

“Doesn’t matter now,” Tseng muttered, opening his arms and gesturing to the youngest. “Come here,” he added.

Yazoo looked up at his lover, a smile lighting his own face as he obeyed. He cuddled close to him, burying his face into the Head Turk's neck. He did his best to ignore the box of his things on the floor and the empty chair where Vincent could have sat as the guest to the office during their meeting.

Strong arms enveloped them both as Sephiroth embraced his lovers. He didn't know what to say. It hadn't gone at all to plan... though there really was no plan anymore. It was a relief to know that this would not break them, that they might have some hope... but he had missed the reason why his lover seemed so assured now. “Tseng, what is it, love? Is there something that I am not aware of?”

“I am relieved... for all the _wrong_ reasons,” Tseng admitted, enjoying the embrace of his lovers. “Vincent did cling to me, if only for a moment. He was crying too, which is a rare sight. It means we affected him and that he loves us all… although it is wrong for me to find his pain reassuring.”

Yazoo looked up at what he could see of Tseng's face and he kissed the dark haired man's jaw. He was always seeing new sides to a man he was sure had been his. Even if Vincent didn't want to be his anymore, the youngest knew that his Wutain love was right.   
“You have every right to be relieved, Nushi,” he offered, “and I am happy for you.” He secretly didn't believe that Vincent loved him anymore. Yazoo had been too much of a burden, who hadn't listened to Vincent or been supportive enough, hadn't done any of the right things when it counted. Thus he really didn't feel like he belonged in that equation anymore. However, Tseng deserved any happiness he could glean from this and it was clear that Vincent still loved him.

“Hm,” the general grunted again, but this time in recognition. “Yes, it takes quite a lot of feeling to cry, doesn't it? To be overcome with emotion even though your defenses have protected you through everything for as long as you can remember.” He knew that all of them knew all too well how this felt. There was no mocking or triviality about what he said now, for he also knew that Yazoo had not been able to hold back either just now. He brushed a hand over the youngest's head in reassurance and support.

“He still loves you too, Yazoo. His anger is proof enough of that. Also the fact he didn’t want you in his apartment, tempting him,” Tseng murmured, cupping the youngest’s face. “Do not lose hope. I know him well and he is just trying to shut us all out.”

Yazoo looked up at him and bit his lip before he sobbed softly, reaching up to kiss Tseng, partly to thank him for those words, partly to hide himself shamefully from his lover's discerning gaze. “Part of me wanted to keep pushing him...,” he confessed. “He told me I was lucky that he didn't shoot me. I told him that night that he would have to shoot me to keep me away. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never pursued anyone before... but... when I went there, I wasn't thinking at all.”

“He’d never shoot you on purpose, minx, but if you go sneaking around a Turk’s apartment in the middle of the night, you very well could get shot by accident,” Tseng replied, his expression becoming serious as he continued. “I would feel much better if you would stop sometimes and think before you act. Also, if you would learn to read the body language of others, to foresee how your actions will cause them to react. I’m not chastising you, I just believe that if you could, you could get what you really want by learning ways to twist the situation around to your own liking in non-violent ways. It is a hard thing to do when emotions are involved and tempers are high but it is a skill that would serve you well in your work as a Turk, as well as making your relations with Vincent much easier to handle.”

Tseng paused for a moment, a smile curving his lips as an idea blossomed in his mind. “Actually, that just may be a perfect direction for you. Do you think you would be interested in specializing your training towards mental manipulation? We all specialize in different areas, but we do not have an expert in that field at the moment, although most Turks do learn a little about it. On a personal level, just think of how much easier things would be if you could defuse his temper and have him wrapped around your finger instead, hmmm?”

“Wow,” Yazoo said. “That sounds neat… but isn’t it like lying?” He had always prided himself on honesty and would Tseng still love him if he tried to manipulate people all the time? However, Vincent wrapped around his finger was ever so tempting and maybe he could really become a Turk on equal standing with his lovers. If he could learn to charm Vincent… could he charm Tseng as well or would Tseng love him more?

"No, not really. You can manipulate someone with truth, just as you can with lies. It's a complicated art form... but there's no need to make any decisions on it right now. You've only begun your training, and as you progress, other options will open up as well. Just keep it in mind for now and we'll see how your training goes, and what your strengths end up being in the end."

**.***

Rufus paced the floor of his apartment, trying not to look at the clock again. Vincent was already an hour late, and he was well and truly past worried and moving quickly onto a level of angst he wasn't willing to admit to.

He knew that Vincent had gone to see _them_ this afternoon after work, and this lateness was like a neon sign flashing, telling him he'd already lost before he'd even really started. Vincent hadn't been late all week, not to work or after work arrangements, and Rufus was sure the young man would have at least called if he'd fallen ill or a mission had come up.

The very thought that Vincent could be in _their_ arms right now, completely forgetting the blond waiting for him, had Rufus feeling far too much pain. The Turk was supposed to be a simple conquest after all.

_Not that I've ever really conquered anyone before..._

"Fuck," Rufus muttered to the empty room, glancing at his phone again and resisting the urge to call Vincent.... or his brother. Lazard would reassure him, but that wasn't what he wanted to hear right now. Only Vincent showing up could take away these doubts, and calling Lazard would only make his brother worry needlessly.

Walking over to the bar, Rufus poured himself another drink, trying to ignore how much he'd had already. It wasn't making him feel any better, but maybe if he drank more, he could get to that numb stage where he didn't hurt so much. Considering the time, it was most likely Vincent wouldn't turn up now anyway.

With a sigh of frustration, Rufus grabbed the bottle off the bar and took it over to the sofa, flopping down on it ungracefully and only managing not to spill it as it was already half empty. He was hoping that by the time it was all gone, he would be unconscious and not feeling anything anymore.

***.***

Vincent approached the Vice President's door uneasily, ignoring the guard who looked him over but made no move to stop him as he knocked. He'd been here every night this week, so he wasn't surprised by the disinterest. He was rather relieved by it, to be honest, as he was feeling a little tipsy right now and preferred not to make an ass of himself in front of the hired help.

_Hired help... fuck brain, just stop_ , he chastised himself, hating the old thought patterns from his childhood that always slipped back when he drank. Scowling at the door, he started to get annoyed when Rufus didn't answer and reached forward to try the handle in his impatience.

Strangely, it opened. Walking in and shutting and locking the door behind him, he went in search of the blond with the intent of telling him off for being so lax with security. Unfortunately, when he found the other youth sitting on his sofa, the music on his sound system turned up far too loud as he stared out the window forlornly, all thoughts in Vincent's head screeched to a halt.

_He really is stunningly handsome_ , Vincent thought to himself, frozen in the doorway to the lounge as he took in all that beauty. He was so entranced that it took a few minutes for him to realize the room had fallen silent, and it was only Rufus lifting his hand with the remote that brought him back to his senses as he panicked a little, wanting to say something before the youth turned the music back on.

"Why are you so sad?" Vincent blurted out.

Rufus jumped, startled by the sudden voice in the room as he turned to stare wide eyed at Vincent.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" he demanded before his brain caught up with his mouth, his face reddening from the slip. He didn't want Vincent to get angry and leave, so he quickly added, "I was worried." He could only hope the excuse would soothe his first statement some.

"I... appreciate the concern," Vincent replied, stumbling a little to one side. As Rufus raised an eyebrow at him, he walked unsteadily over and sat down, not wanting to fall over, as he realized that maybe he'd had a little too much to drink before coming here. "Why were you worried?"

Rufus let the stumble go without comment, as he was pretty sure he'd drunk enough himself to be unable to walk at present. He wasn't letting that last question go unanswered though.

"You're late. Very late. Dead in a gutter late," the blond accused, scowling at the chuckle his words brought forth from the Turk.

"Dead in a gutter late? Is that like... a thing now?" Vincent managed through his laughter, Rufus' glare only making him laugh harder. By the time he'd gotten his amusement under control, Rufus was looking away, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared out the nearby window at the city lights below. "I'm sorry," Vincent started, getting a huff for his apology from the blond. "I am!" he insisted, leaning over to tug on a lock of the blond's hair.

"Oh yes, your laughter and...," Rufus began, pausing to slap away Vincent's hand. "... hair pulling are so convincing me that you're regretful. Excuse me if I don't believe you, you ass."

"I'm not an ass," Vincent replied with a pout. "I have an ass though. It's not as nice as yours I'll admit...."

Rufus had been just taking a drink when the Turk had spoken, and his last words caused the blond to choke on his drink, spluttering ungracefully.

Vincent patted him on the back while he recovered, having to bite his lip to not laugh again, although his smirk was something he couldn't hide.

"How much have you had to drink before coming here?" Rufus finally demanded, having recovered enough to speak. His face was still pink though, and Vincent felt his arousal grow from how ruffled the blond had become, just from a little innuendo.

"A little," Vincent replied, tilting his head as he glanced over to the almost empty bottle of vodka on the table. "As much as you, it would seem."

"It was already half empty when I started," Rufus lied, his own eyes glancing over to the bottle. "Unlike you, I can't down a whole bottle and still look as if I've only had a few."

"It's a skill. Want me to teach you?" Vincent asked, leaning in even closer to rest his chin on the youth's shoulder. "We could play a drinking game. First one to pass out loses."

"Oh that sounds like so much fun. Alcohol poisoning always has been something I wanted to try," Rufus retorted sarcastically, but he didn't push Vincent away or try in any way to dislodge him from his shoulder. 

Rufus wouldn't turn to look at Vincent though, and the young Turk could see the pink staining the blond's cheeks deepen in color. 

"Rufus, why are you blushing?" Vincent asked, smirk growing as the blond's shoulder muscles tensed under his chin.

"It's not a damn blush, I've just had too much to drink," Rufus muttered, reaching for his glass again and having another sip. "You were late and I... I figured there was nothing else to do."

"And you were worried," Vincent added, shuffling around a little so his cheek rested on that shoulder instead of his chin, as he leaned a little into the blond's side. "I'm sorry I worried you. I lost track of the time. But thank you for thinking of me."

Rufus nodded, not trusting his words right now. Vincent was so very close, and smelled so very good, and all the alcohol in his blood was messing up his thoughts, as his heart beat raced too fast in his chest. He could feel how hot his face was, and the thought of how he must look, blushing like a fool, only made his face hotter from embarrassment.

"I should stop," Rufus finally managed, putting his glass down on the side table and folding his arms over his chest to keep them from creeping in Valentine's direction.

“Mm, that's probably a good idea. Most people don’t drink like I do. Actually, it’s probably better you don’t,” Vincent continued, voice low and soft as one of his hands reached up to trace a line along Rufus’ jaw. “I forget sometimes, how young you really are.”

The blond’s pride sparked at the Turk's words, his gaze hardening a little at the implication he was anything but an experienced adult. “I am not _that_ young, Valentine,” he growled out, Vincent’s grin at his words only firing his pride more. “I am nineteen years old, which is only four years younger than you.”

Without warning, Vincent suddenly moved to straddle Rufus’ lap, his hands grabbing hold of the blond’s wrists and pinning them both against the sofa next to his head. Rufus tried to pull free on instinct, the bold move completely taking him off guard. “W-what are you doing? Release me at once!” he demanded, eyes wide as the Turk leaned in close only to stop with his lips a hair's breadth from his own.

“Tonight, I find myself wanting you,” Vincent purred. “So, Rufus Shinra who is all grown up at nineteen. Was all the innuendo when we first met just bravado, or do you really want me too?”

Rufus could only swallow nervously as he stared back at Vincent, his words fleeing and taking his courage with them. He did want Vincent, very badly... and even more so now that he'd spent time with the youth and gotten to know him. It was too soon though, as his mind knew that if he really wanted to win Vincent from Tseng and the others, a one night stand wasn't the way to do it.

"I'm not... a convenience," Rufus whispered, eyes on Vincent's lips which he wanted so very much to kiss. "Tonight you only want me because you're drunk."

Vincent raised an eyebrow, because the blond raised an interesting point... while skillfully avoiding the original questions he'd asked. Typical Rufus, but he let it slide for now.

"No, tonight I'm drunk enough to admit how much I want you. There is a difference," the young Turk insisted, licking his suddenly dry lips as Rufus' eyes watched his tongue. While Vincent wasn't all that experienced in recognizing desire in others, he was sure Rufus wanted him too from his reactions. Maybe a different approach would get him what he desired. "And I do want to kiss you, very much so... drunk or sober. It's something I've been thinking about for days now. What you taste like... how soft your lips are. Can I kiss you, Rufus?"

Vincent was so close that every word was breathed over the blond's lips, and Rufus trembled visibly as his eyelids fluttered, the physical reaction too strong to hide. His eyes rose to meet Vincent's, the need to know how earnest the other man was, winning out over Rufus' fear in the end. The desire he found in those red eyes stopped all other thoughts dead in his mind.

"Kiss me," Rufus whispered.

Vincent answered the blond's words with a growl, but the kiss when it came was gentle... at first only a soft press of lips. Rufus couldn't stop trembling as the Turk kissed him over and over again, his lips pressing a little harder each time until there was a touch of tongue, flicking lightly before Rufus opened up to it, meeting it inside his mouth with his own. 

The first touch of their tongues sent a tremble through the blond from head to foot, and as the kiss became more heated, Rufus found himself submitting completely. All the reasons why this was a bad idea disappeared, as the feel of Vincent's body against his own became everything to him.

Then the Turk began to gyrate on his lap, pushing his hips forward so their clothed erections touched, before moving away again. It was like a dance, so fluid and intoxicating, and all Rufus could do was endure it, as Valentine was still pinning his wrists to the sofa on either side of his head. The blond whined softly in frustration, as he couldn't even thrust up to meet the connection with the other man's thighs holding his own down so effectively.

Unfortunately, the sound didn't go unnoticed, and as Vincent pulled back from the kiss, he smirked down at Rufus cheekily.

"Something you want, Rufus?" the young Turk asked, feigning innocence as his hips kept dancing, driving Rufus crazy with the tease of them.

"Y-you... you're incorrigible," Rufus stuttered out, hoping his attempt to cover up his true answer worked. Valentine's widening smirk didn't bode well.

"I want you," Vincent replied huskily. "And I can feel... that you want me too."

_Want... not care or like or love. Just want... like all the others._

Rufus flinched at the sudden turn of his thoughts, closing his eyes as he forced away memories that had no place here, not with Vincent finally where he'd always wanted him.

Vincent wasn't like those others. Rufus wouldn't allow it... could never let that happen. 

_This has to...._

"Stop," Rufus insisted, pulling at the hold on his wrists and looking up at the young Turk stubbornly. "I won't be your stand in fuck while you're pissed off at _them_."

"That's not... I mean, I didn't think that you were," Vincent insisted, frowning too now... but his damn hips just kept moving regardless. "We're friends right? Is it wrong for friends who are attracted to each other... for them to play?"

"To play?" Rufus repeated, mirroring the frown directed at him. He really hated that terminology. "Depends what you mean by _play_."

"So... no fucking," Vincent assumed, leaning in to kiss the blond again, pulling Rufus' bottom lip between his teeth to lightly bite it. "Kissing better be a yes."

"Yes... kissing," Rufus replied distractedly, chasing those lips and getting a deeper kiss as his reward when he finally caught them and swallowed down Vincent's chuckle. The Turk finally let go of his wrists and Rufus wasted no time in burying his free hands in all that black hair, fingers combing in deep and holding on tight. Valentine groaned as his hands tightened, and Rufus promptly forgot all about his previous reservations.

"Ru... Rufus...?" Vincent mumbled between kisses, his own hands roving down the blond's chest and undoing buttons as they went.

"Hmm?" Rufus managed as he started working a line of kisses and bites down the side of Vincent's neck.

"I need parameters... now," Vincent insisted, pinching one of the blond's nipples to get his attention. It didn't work, so next Vincent shoved a hand down Rufus' pants and squeezed.

That worked.

The sound Rufus made was both arousing and amusing, and Vincent couldn't help but chuckle as the blond glared at him, face once again red in embarrassment.

"That's not kissing!" Rufus hissed out, but it only made Vincent laugh more.

"Gods, you're so adorable when you're drunk and horny," the young Turk managed between chuckles, his words making the blond hide his face against Vincent's chest. "Hey, come on. I meant that in a totally good way."

"Yes, and the fact you're laughing at me tells me that how?" Rufus mumbled, arms going around Vincent's waist as he hid his face.

"You weren't listening and I had to get your attention. You have to admit it worked," Vincent explained, but the blond only bit his neck in reply... not that Vincent was complaining.

"Kiss me again," Rufus whispered, licking over the spot he'd just bitten, and Vincent was hard pressed to resist... but he did still have his hand down Rufus' pants, and honestly didn't want to let go of the blond's dick.

"First... I want to make you come and I need to know what I'm allowed to do," Vincent asked, giving a squeeze to the blond's cock to remind him just where his hand was. Rufus made the most wonderful sound in reaction, and Vincent had to bite his lip not to chuckle again and anger the youth.

"That's... good," Rufus managed, before beginning to suck up another mark on Vincent's neck. 

It was all the permission Vincent needed as his hand began to move, stroking slowing as his other hand undid the blond's pants so he could play without obstruction. The blond remained clinging to him, so he couldn't see, but touching was enough for now... especially when Rufus' own hands slipped between them to undo Vincent's pants too.

Soon they were both exposed, hands touching as they stroked each other's cocks. Vincent managed to coax the blond to lean back enough to kiss him again, and as Rufus finally relaxed into the kiss, Vincent pressed their erections together and began stroking them as one.

Rufus' own hands fell away to rest on Vincent's hips, squeezing in time with the young Turk's strokes, as the blond started making the softest whimpers and sighs... noises that drove Vincent's arousal sky high in moments. He'd never imagined the Shinra heir would be so submissive and vulnerable... and all just for him.

"Every sound you make...," Vincent whispered against the blond's lips, nipping them as he tried to control the sudden urge to just fuck Rufus without his permission. "I wanna suck you so bad right now... suck you and fuck you and make you scream my name."

"Vin... cent!" Rufus hissed, squeezing his eyes closed tight as he climaxed, his whole body tensing below Vincent as the youth gasped for air. Vincent followed him a moment later, the feel of their spunk spilling over his hand making him gasp in satisfaction.

By the time his heart had slowed back down, Rufus seemed to be half asleep against him, his face hiding against Vincent's neck.

"You okay?" the young Turk asked, giving a kiss to the top of Rufus' head.

"Mm... tired," Rufus mumbled, but he didn't move so Vincent let him be. It was minutes later that the blond relaxed into sleep, and only then did Vincent move off of him and maneuver the younger man to lie down on the sofa so he could clean them both up. Then he tucked Rufus back into his clothes and picked the young heir up, carrying him to bed on legs that only just managed the task. Falling into bed, he wrapped himself around the blond before sleep took him too.

***.***


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** \- Yazoo, Sephiroth written by Chephren / Vincent, Tseng, Lazard written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** \- swearing, sex.  
>  **Summary** \- Lazard tries to help, but who will his words help and who will they harm?  
>  **Note** \- Time skip of around a week again. This time to the Thursday of the last week of Vincent's mission guarding Rufus.
> 
>  **Characters ages** – Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.

Vincent stared at his coffee, watching the dark liquid as he stirred in the sugar slowly, a small smile on his lips. For the first time in the last two weeks he felt... okay. Not such a big thing in itself, but considering the circumstances around him, it was an achievement.

It wasn't that he didn't miss his lovers, as they were a constant ache that was never far from the surface. But now, with things progressing with Rufus into his first real friendship, he didn't feel so hopeless or alone. Just the thought of the blond always bought a smile to his lips, as Rufus seemed intent on keeping his spirits up and not letting him feel sorry for himself for even a moment when he was there.

He'd been there every night too, even since last Friday night... the night they'd both been drunk and Vincent had pushed too far. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, Vincent tried not to focus on his blurry memories of that shared handjob... of how Rufus had looked when he'd come. As physically attracted to the blond as he was, it was fairly obvious by this stage, almost a whole week later, that Rufus didn't seem to feel the same.

Or maybe not... honestly, Vincent was a little confused on that point. Rufus hadn't been there when Vincent had woken up on Saturday morning, and after a few minutes of panic about what had happened and what Rufus' absence meant, Vincent had headed for the kitchen for coffee to help him think. He'd found Rufus there, sipping his own cup, fully dressed... and strangely acting as if nothing had happened at all.

Vincent had simply followed his lead, too dazed in the midst of his hangover to do much else, and before he knew it, he was showered and dressed, standing in Lazard's apartment as Rufus picked a movie for the three of them to watch. There was definitely no way in hell Vincent was bringing what had happened up in front of Rufus' older brother, so the rest of Saturday had passed uneventfully.

It was only when he was leaving that night, that he'd gotten a moment alone with Rufus, and then the blond had kissed him when he'd been about to bring it up. Vincent had been so stunned by the kiss, that he'd only stared as Rufus had pulled back, smirking at him in that wickedly attractive way. Then the blond had said he'd see him tomorrow and shut the door in his face before Vincent had even had a chance to recover.

After that, every time Vincent tried to bring up what happened, Rufus either cut him off mid sentence or changed the subject. It had been frustrating at first, but after a few days Vincent had just given up, letting the easier pattern of friendship settle over them both. There were still those kisses though... and as inexperienced as Vincent was with friendship, he was pretty certain being so familiar with someone's tonsils wasn't a usual part of just being friends. Then again, nothing about Rufus was really 'usual', so maybe he shouldn't be so surprised.

With a deep sigh, Vincent finished the last of his coffee, throwing out the disposable cup into the trashcan of the tearoom, before heading back towards the Vice President's office. It was only a few hours before the work day ended, and then he was going out to dinner with Rufus. He was looking forward to a great meal filled with easy conversation, and at least going out meant he'd be home early enough to get a good night's sleep before he faced the last day of the week as Rufus' guard. Vincent would miss the position, but moreso, he wasn't looking forward to giving his weekly report to Tseng again tomorrow afternoon, considering what had happened last Friday.

Shaking off the dark mood that tried to come over him, the young Turk quickly left the break room and headed back to his post guarding the Vice President, determined to not let thoughts of his ex-lovers bring down his mood today.

*** . ***

Tseng rubbed his eyes dropping the folder he’d been reading onto the dinner table with a frustrated growl. “This is all just a fucking waste of time,” he muttered, momentarily forgetting that he was not alone.

“It does appear you are correct, Tseng,” Lazard mused, the exhaustion clear in his own voice.

Looking up with wide eyes, Tseng couldn’t contain the blush that bloomed over his face. “I’m sorry, Sir. I momentarily forgot you were here,” he apologized, relieved to see Lazard simply smile at him and wave a hand to dismiss his worry over his inappropriate language. The Director of Soldier had been completely silent for the last three hours, both of them poring over legal documents in the hope of finding a loophole to exploit in Shinra’s legal ownership of Sephiroth.

“Do not concern yourself. We have been reading this dribble for so long it is surprising we both haven’t lost our minds,” Lazard replied, putting down the book he had just finished with a small sigh of his own. “It seems we have come to yet another dead end in our quest to free Sephiroth.”

Standing up with a nod of agreement, Tseng moved to the kitchen to make a fresh pot of tea to share with his guest, thinking it would be nice to take a break as it was getting so late. Lazard and he may have spent the past two nights after work together, but they had barely spoken to each other, too lost in their study of a possible solution to waste time on normal conversation. It seemed to be getting them nowhere though, no matter how hard they both tried to come up with a solution that did not include killing the present President of Shinra. As much as that option appealed to Tseng, it would be a complicated process to achieve it without anyone being arrested for the murder of such a high profile public figure. They were Turks, yes, but not miracle workers.

Returning to the dining room with a tray carrying the tea set and cookies Yazoo had baked earlier that day, he smiled a little himself as he watched Lazard hastily clear away some of the mess on the table to make room. The Director of Soldier seemed to have a weakness for Yazoo’s cookies and brightened up the moment he spied the plate of them Tseng had included.

Once they were settled, Tseng sipping on his tea and Lazard delicately nibbling on a cookie, the Head Turk found himself lost as to what to talk about. Sephiroth was an obvious subject they both had in common but it would hardly be polite to bring up Lazard’s ex-lover, especially since Tseng was now sleeping with him. Luckily, Lazard saved him from his dilemma.

“Tseng, I was wondering if I could ask you a personal question,” the Director of Soldier said softly, eyes meeting Tseng’s hesitantly.

“Of course,” Tseng said automatically, his brain trying to second guess what this could be about. He assumed it would be about Sephiroth, so when Lazard went on he was so surprised that he nearly choked on his tea.

“What exactly is the status of your relationship with Vincent?” Lazard asked.

Coughing a little, Tseng cleared his throat as he glanced up at the blond. 

“Well, as it stands right now, it is simply employer and employee. You were at the restaurant with us two weeks ago, Lazard. I meant to apologize to you and Reeve about that.”

Lazard waved away the apology, a nervous smile on his lips. 

“Do not apologize, Tseng. These things happen, and Reeve and I were just concerned about the amount of pain you were all experiencing at the time. I was only asking because Vincent does seem….” Lazard paused before looking away. “Well, considering he is not involved with you anymore, I suppose it is a moot point. Please forgive me for bringing up such a personal subject.”

Tseng stared at the blond, trying to work out were that sentence about Vincent had been going before Lazard stopped. The more he thought about it, the more he needed to know how his second in command was coping with being alone. Tseng couldn’t help but worry now that he couldn’t watch over Vincent himself. 

“While Vincent and I are no longer involved, I do still care a great deal for him. I would like to know how he is, Lazard,” Tseng murmured, worry creeping into his voice.

Lazard looked uncomfortable, shifting in his seat before giving a resigned sigh. 

“Reeve and I had dinner with Vincent and Rufus a few nights ago. I was surprised to see your second in command so relaxed and… well, he seemed happy. I wanted to make sure that Vincent was single and that my brother wasn’t hanging his hopes on someone unavailable.”

Tseng felt ill at Lazard’s words, but he hoped he managed to keep up the blank expression he was trying for. 

“He was happy?” he finally asked, his mind zeroing in on that part with a sickening clarity.

“Honestly… yes. He and Rufus seemed to be very comfortable in each other’s presence,” Lazard answered. “I am sorry, Tseng. I know Vincent was with you previously, so this discussion must be uncomfortable for you. I only brought it up because I have to admit, I have never seen Rufus act so genuine with a person before. I was hoping that maybe they might be good for each other.”

Tseng was using every inch of his self control to not show a reaction, but his distress was so overpowering that he could barely breathe as he looked down to hide what would be obvious in his eyes. Could it be true that Rufus Shinra made Vincent happy? If it were true, than didn’t that mean that he and his lovers should back off, letting Vincent find happiness? After all, he hadn't been happy with any of them, had he?

The sound of the front door opening did not shift his gaze from the table top in front of him, his thoughts too lost in the promise he’d made to himself all those years ago, when he’d molested Vincent against his will. Tseng had sworn to help Vincent find true love, to see the young man happy. Was his own selfish want preventing that from happening now?

Yazoo led Sephiroth in by the hand. They had spent the evening back at Sephiroth's apartment playing Twister. The youngest did love that game and had been amazed at how quickly his big brother had taken to it. It did get a little complicated with left hand blue though and Yazoo had felt Sephiroth's very thick length tease along the underside of his buttocks. The game had pretty much come to a standstill after that....

“Hello Director Deusericus,” Yazoo greeted with a smile as he walked over to stand closer to the dining table. “I am so relieved that you like my cookies.” 

Sephiroth walked in awkwardly. He had felt a twinge of discomfort knowing that it was all his fault that dinner had been so very ruined the last time he had met Lazard outside of work.

“Lazard,” he greeted stiffly, finding his voice only at the end of it, but his gaze was soft and appreciative. Old feelings began to well up in his belly too, desire starting to swell within him.

Lazard put down the half eaten cookie in his hand, a blush staining his cheeks as he’d been so concerned with Tseng’s silence, he’d forgotten to try and hide the fact he was eating cookies from Sephiroth. It really wasn’t very distinguished, but they tasted so very good. 

“Hello Sephiroth,” he said first, glancing at his ex before turning to smile at Yazoo. “Yazoo, you must give me your recipe. They are exceptional.”

Tseng breathed in deep before speaking, his eyes and hands busy tidying up some of the paperwork and books on the table. “Did you two have a good time?” he asked.

“Thank you,” Yazoo chimed, smiling at the blond gratefully. Then to their lover, he expounded a little, “Yes, I was teaching the general how to play board games.” He had left it vague, knowing that though Twister was not a board game, it would be an awkward subject to mention in front of Lazard. He didn't go on as he noticed how distant the Head Turk had become. “Director, we are thinking of making this a more regular activity... maybe you would like to come play sometime?”

Sephiroth's jaw tightened. _Was Yazoo serious? Lazard and Twister? Surely he must mean just chess!_ He cleared his throat a little as he sat down in one of the dining chairs next to Tseng. 

Yazoo, not minding in the least, took the empty seat next to the Director of SOLDIER. He knew that Tseng would not want attention brought to his discomfort but the youth didn't know how to take him aside gracefully and he wasn't sure if Tseng would want Sephiroth alone with the blond, considering all that had happened.

Tseng was finding it hard keeping up appearances with what Lazard had said to him just moments before, so he decided to make a run for it. 

“Well, gentlemen, I think I need to go and have a shower to wash away the cobwebs in my brain from all of this research the Director and I have been doing. Sephiroth, I’m sure you can entertain our guest while I do so.” Leaning over, he kissed the General’s cheek, close to his ear so he could add in a whisper unheard by the others, “You fuck him again and I will go to his office tomorrow and beg him to take me over his desk. Understood?" He gave a light bite to Sephiroth’s earlobe to re-enforce his words before standing up and turning to the others.

“Lazard, if you will excuse me, and Yazoo, if you would join me, I’d like to hear all about this game you and Seph were playing. You don’t mind talking while I freshen up?”

Yazoo smiled with a, “Yes, Nushi,” as he slipped his hand into Tseng's, following along behind him. This would have been ideal except that he knew that the Head Turk was more than a bit troubled if he couldn't keep it together to finish an evening, Tseng of the Turks, of all people.

Emerald eyes shifted to the blond's face, to that sweet little mouth that Sephiroth had kissed and nibbled on so many times, to that lean, svelte body. The only thing that occurred to him now was the idea of Lazard taking a willing Tseng over the Director of SOLDIER's desk, the very same furnishing Sephiroth stood before every morning to check in with his superior.

“Lazard,” he murmured softly. “I realized when I chased you and Reeve away from dinner two weeks ago, how appalling my behavior has been. I am ever so sorry.” He hung his head shamefully. “I... I forgot what was going on... I know that is no excuse...”

“Please, Seph. There is no need to apologize. It is never easy when one breaks up and considering Vincent was breaking up with three of you, there was bound to be awkwardness and emotions running over,” Lazard responded nervously, keeping his eyes on the coffee table. He couldn’t look the General in the eye, didn’t want him to see just how much he still felt. It was why he'd been avoiding Sephiroth, only talking to the general at work when he had to for the last two weeks, but it hadn't helped at all to lesson just how much Lazard yearned for him. “I was… well, surprised to see you so emotional, but it is good that you are opening up and expressing your emotions. It shows how much you care about your new relationships and I’m glad that they mean so much to you.”

“I thank you for your kind words, Lazard... I must show more restraint,” the general murmured lowly, head rising to look at the blond, hope shimmering there in his feline eyes. “Anyway, it only made things worse. Vincent resisted me... and I'm not sure why... he is denying himself.”

“Seph, he is denying himself because he is hurting. I don’t know you or Tseng and Yazoo’s side of the story, but from what I heard that night and from what Rufus has told me, he is very hurt by all your actions and doesn’t feel he is being heard. It is, however, obvious he does care a great deal about you all.” Lazard felt so very torn. On one hand, he wanted so much to help Sephiroth understand Vincent better, but on the other hand, he didn’t want to be responsible for ruining any hope Rufus had of catching Valentine's heart.

Sephiroth snorted dryly when he heard Rufus' name but he didn't comment on it. Already his mind flitted to the next possibility. “Do you know what we can do? How we can win more time with him?” His voice was intense and nervous, as he did realize the gravity of the situation.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Lazard began, the stab of guilt he felt for siding with his brother making him decide he had to at least give Sephiroth something to work with. “But I think, that night, you were very hard on Vincent. He is only young and I know that he had never been in a relationship before Tseng and Yazoo, and I believe they only got together a matter of months ago. He is even less experienced than you are, so you need to talk to him, give him advice, not orders. You should maybe try to be more gentle with him, try using more affectionate, rather than sexual, ways to talk him around every now and then. Let him see how much he means to you.”

“He always _wanted_ me to dominate him... berate and humiliate him. He always liked it before... for this is all we have ever really done, he and I. Even that night, I know he was enjoying it.” Sephiroth replied thoughtfully, remembering how excited his treatment had made his little lover. “I will try,” he offered finally, at a loss and open to any suggestion he might be offered at this point. They all belonged together, he was sure of it.

Lazard blushed red at the thought of Sephiroth dominating Vincent, the mental pictures that popped up in his mind making him harden, even though he tried to think of unsexy things. 

“I… um…w-well, usually, with domination, it is enjoyable in the bedroom, but not outside of sexual situations. I mean… y-you should ensure that he understands that while that kind of play is very stimulating during sex, you still value him and love him as a person as well. Especially with humiliation play, you have to balance it up with equal amounts of affection when not in a sexual situation.” Lazard found trying to not think sexy thoughts was impossible with the conversation and he was now so hard, his breathing was becoming affected. He held back the urge to flee, determined to try and leave with some dignity intact as he continued to keep his eyes diverted from the General. “All you can do is try, Sephiroth, and you want him back enough to think of other ways to approach him, which is a good sign.”

“Always my teacher,” the silver haired man said gratefully. “Thank you, sir.” When turning again to smile directly at his superior, his heart sank. “Have I disappointed you that much with my actions?” Sephiroth asked, a familiar ache shooting across his heart. The unfamiliar pain was coupled with the strange afterglow of his new-found fantasy of the two loves of his life in each other's arms, penetrating each other's bodies... the hopefulness of winning Vincent back now with kind words and affection that the general wasn't so sure he was capable of.

“I am eternally grateful to you... for all you have had to put up with from me as I am but a novice in these things... but it hurts that you can't even look at me anymore...” Moving to the chair next to Lazard, Sephiroth reached out, catching the blond's face in both hands. “I have failed you.” It seemed somehow worse than failing a mission. To Sephiroth, failure was most certainly not an option.

Lazard's eyes went wide and he stopped breathing all together when he found himself face to face with the object of his desire, with no escape possible. Sephiroth was so close he could feel the General’s breath ghosting over his lips and he whimpered before he could control it. “Please, I can’t look at you because you will see,” he whispered, not realizing he had spoken out loud, his feelings of want and need now bare for Sephiroth’s eyes.

All the emotion coming out of Lazard's beautiful blues had Sephiroth caught frozen in that gaze. “What do I do? Lazard... please tell me what to do. I gave you up for Tseng. I love him... but... I... feel so much for you, so much loss when I lost you... and then I hurt you so much that day.” Closing his eyes, Sephiroth felt so sad as he claimed the blond's lips before another word could be uttered because he was also afraid of what he might hear. Even though the director had assured him all was well, he had used Lazard’s delicate body with little restraint or consideration and he had emotionally harmed his little raven on top of that. He knew he deserved little care or understanding and his need to comfort burned strong.

Lazard closed his eyes, his hands coming up to thread through Sephiroth’s hair as his mind completely shut down, pure instinct leading him to deepen the kiss and enjoy what he’d been missing so desperately. He didn’t consciously move, but found himself in Sephiroth’s lap, grinding against the General as he devoured his mouth and let loose his long withheld desire.

The general's cock twitched against the blond's and he thrust up into it urgently. “Lazard,” he whispered low against the blond's ear. “I love Tseng more than words... but I love you too. I am a traitor to you both and I should leave you be to the hands of those who can treat you better than I... but Shiva help me, I can't... and now, my little raven has sweetened the deal.” The last bit was said more to himself as he weighed the options. The Head Turk hadn't said that he wouldn't allow Sephiroth to have Lazard should the man still want him... but then the general knew the man's true feelings because Yazoo had coaxed them out. He knew how much his love would be hurt if he coupled with Lazard again. “Please... what do I do to stop hurting you both?”

Sephiroth mentioning Tseng’s name brought Lazard back to reality with a jolt. Pushing away from the General, Lazard jumped up and staggered to catch his balance, a hand coming up to cover his mouth as he tried to deal with what had just happened. “Shiva!” he exclaimed, feeling the tears beginning to well as his self disgust grew. “I’m s-sorry… I shouldn’t have… but I… I…want you so much,” he stuttered out before panic overtook him and he turned, running to swing the door open and flee.

“Lazard, wait!” Sephiroth went to catch him by the arm in the doorway, pulling the man close again. He couldn't bear for Lazard to run away from him again. “I'm sorry... it's me. It's not you.” To demonstrate his point, he kissed Lazard once more, not wanting the blond to blame himself any further. Snaking his tongue inside the smaller man's mouth, he sighed into it before finally pulling back. “Now go,” he said lowly, swatting the blond on the behind. “Remember what I said.”

“But it’s not your fault, it’s mine,” Lazard whispered, far too aware of the open door they were standing in. The second kiss had stopped his approaching tears at least, making him calm a little as his emotions backed down from the panic that had overtaken him. “I lied… that day I lied to you and that’s why we’re in this mess!”

“What do you mean, little one?” he asked, absently sweeping Lazard's bangs aside so he could see that lovely face better.

“I let you go when I didn’t want to. I pretended I was happy for you when I wasn’t. I didn’t want you to leave me for Tseng but I… I let you leave me behind because I thought it was what _you_ wanted,” Lazard murmured, not able to stop the truth spilling out. “I thought you would be happy with Tseng when you never were with me.”

“Lazard,” the general said gently, pulling him close. “I was wrong about you. It was because I thought you handed me over to Hojo again and again but you knew nothing of that. I should have known. You have only ever done right by me then and shown me the greatest kindness when no one else did. You showed me how to be peaceful and affectionate. I didn't know such things... and without them, I would never have been worthy of Tseng's time at all. You devoted your time to me when I was only a machine and I will never forget that. I just... I don't know what to do. Tseng will allow me to be with you too if you will have me... but to do so would hurt him deeply. I have proven myself disloyal and traitorous and here you both have been trying to help me.” He lowered his head to rest it on Lazard's shoulder. “I know I don't deserve either of you.”

“You are not disloyal or traitorous, Seph,” Lazard murmured. “If anyone has been traitorous, it would be me.” The General still didn’t know the full extent of his deceit and at this moment, Lazard couldn’t bring himself to admit any more. The Director’s thoughts turned to Tseng and how hurt the Head Turk seemed to be by Vincent’s loss and he didn’t want to add to that pain… not now when Tseng needed Sephiroth so much. “Seph, Tseng needs you right now, more than ever. You have to let me go, forget today even happened and work all this out with Vincent. Then you need to talk to Tseng about it, really tell him how you feel and if he will truly be hurt by it, you have to let me go.”

“Yes,” Sephiroth agreed hesitantly. He stood for a moment memorizing that face so close to him. Despite what Lazard had said, he would never forget this moment, never forget Tseng's teasing proposition. For now though, his superior was right. He must try to get Vincent back. Pulling Lazard to him for one last kiss, Sephiroth guided them both outside, closing the door behind him before taking one last look at his former lover. He had to try to find Vincent now, see if what he had learned would help. He had been charged with a new mission. Closing his eyes, breathing the man in, Sephiroth let him go and walked toward the stairwell. “I will see you at work tomorrow, love,” he said softly, unable to look back as he hurried his course toward Vincent's apartment.

Lazard watched him go and once Sephiroth was out of sight he pulled out his phone, absently pressing in a well known combination and holding it to his ear.

“It’s me. Are you busy because I really need to talk,” he murmured, walking towards the elevator. Reeve was concerned, but as always insisted he come over immediately for a coffee and a shoulder to cry on. “I’ll be there in five minutes. And Reeve? Thank you for everything you do for me.”

***.***

The warm water spraying over Tseng's raven hair had Yazoo staring as his beautiful lover ran his hands over it. The Head Turk, though obviously in turmoil, looked breathtaking wet. Reaching for the shampoo bottle, the silver haired youth squeezed a generous amount out into his hands and held them up. “Turn for me, baby,” he lilted. “What happened out there?”

Tseng turned to give Yazoo access to his hair, sighing at the question he knew he needed to talk about. 

“Lazard asked about Vincent, about whether we were all still together,” Tseng answered, glad his minx couldn’t see his face right now. The thought of Vincent being happier with Rufus had thrown all his hopes in the dirt once more and he was so sick and tired of not knowing where they stood with his second in command.

“He couldn't tell after all that?” Yazoo asked hopefully. “But that's comforting, isn't it? Maybe he can see that Vin still loves us?” His hands began to shake as he carefully rubbed the shampoo into a soft, warm scalp. The action itself would have been most enjoyable and intimate if they didn't feel the weight of emotion pressing down on them and the loss of their love, which ached a little more everyday they were apart. He pressed his chest against Tseng's back to bring the curve of their bodies flush together there under the warm steamy air, needing the comfort of his nushi's touch.

Tseng closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Yazoo pressed against him and the comfort it brought as he tried to find the words to soften what Lazard had told him. Eventually, he just decided to spit it out when he couldn’t think of anything to make it hurt less. 

“Yazoo, he asked because Vincent and Rufus had dinner with him and Reeve the night before last. He said that… he said Vincent looked happy, as did Rufus and he thinks they might be good for one another,” he flatly answered, a frown on his face as he keep his eyes squeezed closed and awaited Yazoo’s reaction.

Yazoo... couldn't answer that for a moment. It was the one of the most painful things he had ever heard. A small sigh accompanied the automatic tears that welled up in his eyes. 

“That's so mean,” Yazoo said, his voice quaking with hurt and fear as he slipped his arms around Tseng's waist, holding him close for a moment before he would rinse the suds away. “I gave him my cookies.”

“Oh, love,” Tseng murmured, turning in Yazoo’s arms so he could embrace the youth properly. “He didn’t mean it like that. Lazard is thinking of his brother, who he holds very close to his heart. I don’t think he meant to hurt us with what he said at all and he was concerned at how unhappy we all seemed that night. It does hurt though… so very much.” Sighing, he held the youth close, taking comfort from the pain being shared. “I’m sorry to hurt you with this, but I… I needed someone else to know and you understand how I feel about him.” It was selfish of him but he couldn’t help not wanting to be alone with this.

“Oh Nushi, I do understand,” Yazoo said looking up into dark eyes. “I am so glad you told me and didn't keep it inside. I just wish it wasn't true. I wish we had been the ones to make Vincent happy, not... _him_.” The 'him' was meant as Rufus and not said with any particular malice aside from the fact that Yazoo felt threatened. He did feel that this man had what it took to win Vin's desires and care away if he wanted to, whether it was well-meaning or not.

“I don’t understand it. What I mean is... Rufus is… oh fuck,” Tseng mumbled, resting his head on Yazoo’s shoulder. He didn’t want to see the pain in the youth’s eyes, knowing that the same thing was in his own. “I want Vincent to be happy, but with us, not with somebody else. Am I being too selfish? Shouldn’t I be putting his happiness first?” he mumbled into Yazoo’s neck, desperate to do the right thing but not really willing to give up on his second in command.

“Yes, that is what we should do... think of Vin's happiness first... and we still have each other,” Yazoo offered. “But I feel the same as you. I want him for us. We belong together.” His hands began to rinse the soapy suds away, needing to busy his hands, but taking care to keep the water out of his lover's eyes. “Oh Vince,” he sobbed. Grabbing the bottle of conditioner, he squeezed a generous amount out to run his slick hands through Tseng's hair, taking great care again to cover every strand, to strengthen and cultivate the hair he loved so much, that their koishii loved so much. Turning them so that he stood with his own back to the stream now, to allow the mixture to do its work, Yazoo reached up to continue rubbing Tseng's scalp and the back of his neck, wanting to massage all the pain and stress away. “He loves you, Nushi. I don't think he could ever stop loving you after all you've been through together and I know his loyalty... He would only feel fulfilled being your Turk same as me, so as far as the job, we still have him, don't we?”

“Yes,” Tseng murmured, finally pulling himself out of the sadness enough to realize that Yazoo needed him right now too. Grabbing some shampoo, he gently turned Yazoo and started washing his hair, a sad smile on his face. “He loves you too, you know. You are the one that gave him the courage to break out of his solitude. He had to take you even though he knew he was doing the wrong thing. Knowing him as I do, I know he must have been so very afraid that day, but he still did it because he wanted you so much.” Turning Yazoo back to face him, he began rinsing the minx’s hair gently, managing a more genuine smile. “We haven’t lost yet, have we?”

Yazoo bit his lip and reached his arms around the dark haired man's hips again. It was so wonderful to see hope back in those eyes. “No,” he marveled, glowing under his nushi's words. “You know, that Rufus is lucky that he has his leverage or we would have leveled him by now. Vin loves us,” he cooed softly, a shiver running through him. He didn't really want to believe they had lost. “And no matter what it looks like, he gave himself to us... that sort of bond can't be broken lightly. He does still desire us too, that we know from that phone call, right?” Softly, he leaned in to give his beloved nushi a slow kiss.

“Yes, he does,” Tseng murmured, hands moving to cup Yazoo’s face so he could deepen the kiss, his body awakening with the hope that had returned. Pulling back a little, he grinned, realizing how very lucky he was to have someone like the minx to help him through this time, share the burden and give him hope. “Next week he will be back in my office and we shall work all of this out. After all, how can two Turks and the mighty General fail?” His grin widened as he added, “Although, this time we may want to gag Seph. I know he means well, but he has a knack for saying the wrong things when it comes to Vincent.”

Yazoo laughed out loud, smiling happily in spite of how he felt inside. “Yes, he does,” the youth agreed with a squeeze to Tseng's perfect ass. “He was so trying to defend us, poor babe, and he's so used to pushing Vin around. I think he realizes that next time, he will need to be a mighty, silent general.”

Tseng chuckled too, giving a growl as his ass was squeezed. “Seph does have his uses when it comes to Vincent though,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss and lick a line along Yazoo’s jaw as he turned the youth until he had his back against the wall. “He somehow managed to get Vincent into a maid's uniform. I only walked in after they had finished, but it is something I would definitely like to see again.” Pushing his body against Yazoo’s, he sucked in a breath as their cocks rubbed together, suddenly filled with the need to partake of his beautiful little lover.

“Unh, no... fair,” Yazoo moaned out, but he was smiling. “I want to see... too.” His hips jerked forward to meet his lover's, taunted by imagery he never thought he would see in person. “Now... we... must get him back.... or make it his first order of Turk business... please?”

“Maybe… once we get him back,” Tseng whispered between kisses that he placed in a line down Yazoo’s chest as he crouched down. “We should demand a private performance… of Seph’s little maid, Jun… and watch as his master disciplines him.” He licked a line up the underside of Yazoo’s cock, purring at the taste of his youngest lover.

“Hnnnn, yes, Tseng!” Yazoo hitched, his fingers tethering in that silky mane, feeling the water rinse it clean as his nushi spoiled him so completely right there in the shower. His cock twitched upwards against Tseng's cheek as he felt that agile little tongue bathing him down there. “Tseng,” he moaned again as his back sagged against the shower wall. His ankle shifted forward to feel his lover's hardness far below. “I want you inside me, baby, want to feel you again.” Eagerly spreading his thighs, he slipped a fingertip in between his cheeks from behind as he hazily watched Tseng tonguing him. “Gods... feels so good.”

“Tastes good too,” Tseng replied, slipping his lips over the head of Yazoo’s cock and swallowing it slowly, humming as he did. He lifted one of the minx’s legs over his shoulder before his hand slipped between spread thighs, his fingers pausing when they found the youth already had a finger inside of himself. Tseng groaned around his mouthful, his tongue pressing up into the underside of Yazoo’s cock as he began to bob his head, sucking hard. He slipped a finger into the minx’s ass along side the one already there, his own cock aching with the need to be inside of his little lover as their fingers moved together.

“Ahh-ahhhh, hahaha,” Yazoo chuckled breathlessly as he felt Tseng's digit boldly explore him, somehow so much more effective than his own finger at making electric sparks fly up his spinal column. He loved it when Tseng pressed on that little channel on the underside of his tip as well, it was so perfectly decadent. With each suck, the youth stiffened, nearing his end quickly but willing himself to take all that his nushi would give him. Tseng always left him powerless and needy. “More, I need more of you,” he pleaded, trying to hold his legs further apart for more fingers or even better, his nushi's hard cock.

Tseng released Yazoo’s cock, to gaze up at him, while slipping another finger into the youth’s entrance. “Minx, I want to fuck you now. Are you ready for me?” he asked, knowing he should be taking this slower but impatient to sink into his lover's beautiful body. “I need to be inside of you.”

“Yes,” Yazoo whimpered, slipping that leg even further over Tseng's shoulder. “See how much I want you too, baby?” Slipping his own finger out carefully, his small entrance lamented the loss, pulsing around the Head Turk's fingers, unwilling to let the man go.

“Fuck,” Tseng hissed, leaning in to suck one of the youth’s testicles into his mouth, teasing it as he fucked him with his fingers a few more times. The urge to take him became too much with the wonderful sounds Yazoo was making, so Tseng moved back, pulling his fingers free before standing up. “You're so beautiful,” he growled, capturing those lips in a bruising kiss and he lifted both of Yazoo’s legs quickly, wrapping them around his waist before lining up his cock and, using all the self control he had, slowly pushing into the wonderfully welcoming body.

“Ohh, Tseng, my darling!” Yazoo moaned through feverish kisses. He loved it when Tseng talked to him that way. It made him feel so cherished and protected. Squeezing tight around that graceful neck, he held on whispering, “Deeper, baby... fuck me... fuck me, Nushi, please!” The smell of his lover's skin was so intense and perfect, Yazoo could barely think straight.

“Yes,” Tseng groaned, his hips beginning to thrust in and out of Yazoo as he pinned the youth against the wall. It still wasn’t enough, so he slipped his arms under his lover’s legs, lifting them up higher as he thrust hard, leaning in close to bite and suck on Yazoo’s neck. “Fuck… so good… unh… having you open for me… my minx. I’ll never let you go.” His orgasm was approaching too fast but he couldn’t slow down, overcome with the need to claim Yazoo, mark him as his, and make sure he never left.

“Never leave you,” Yazoo whimpered, blown away by the feeling that Tseng showed him now. “I'll never... leave you.” Tseng had found his prostate and to be bared like this for his nushi's eyes, given over to his lover's body so completely, the youth started to quake in the Head Turk's strong arms. “I love you... I... love you so mu-unhhh!” His sentence was cut off by a harsh cry and he muffled it by biting down on Tseng's shoulder, wrapping his legs around tight. His seed splattered the skin of Tseng's chest wetly as the youth was no longer able to speak, only hold on for dear life.

Yazoo’s orgasm milked Tseng’s from him, the Head Turk groaning loudly as he filled his little lover with his seed. It was so intense, he nearly stumbled, but somehow he managed to keep himself and Yazoo upright, although they were leaning heavily against the wall. “Gods.... love you so much,” Tseng whispered, laying kisses to Yazoo’s neck as he slowly lowered the youth’s legs to the floor. “Wash off and then I’m taking you to bed to do that again.”

A rare excited giggle escaped Yazoo, nipples hard with anticipation and the aftershocks of their tumble and the shakiness of his limbs underneath him. “I love you too, baby! Ohhh,” he pouted in slight frustration. “I would so love you to, but don't we still have guests out there?” His hands reached even then shakily for the body wash, eager to smell like Tseng tonight, the knowledge that he would smell like the man's essence as well as his body wash making him tremble even more.

“Oh fuck,” Tseng muttered, looking nervously towards the bathroom door. “Do you think they would have heard us?” he asked, ducking under the water for a quick rinse before he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off.

Yazoo followed quickly, helping to towel off his nushi's slender hips with a smirk. “I doubt they did because you know Seph would be here in your ass if he'd heard us.” He ran an inquisitive hand over a towel covered cheek. “Yes, he certainly wouldn't be able to resist this if he knew you were in the mood.”

“You, go to the bedroom and no putting on any clothes,” Tseng murmured, turning to pull Yazoo into a kiss, his hand giving the youth’s ass a quick squeeze. “I’ll go take a peek what’s going on out there.” He released the youth before sneaking out into the hallway.

Looking around the corner, he frowned to find the lounge room empty, taking a quick detour to check the other rooms before heading for his room to find a naked Yazoo spread out on his bed. “Hmmm,” he hummed, kneeling up on the bed and crawling up and over his lover's naked form. “I hope you weren’t planning on walking tomorrow.”

“You read my mind!” Yazoo snickered. “I was just thinking I would tell Reno I fell and bruised my ass. Did they seem like they heard us, my love?” He was curious because he was sure if Sephiroth could smell Tseng's skin, the man would surely clue in to what they were doing back here.

“There’s nobody out there,” Tseng murmured distractedly, his lips already hovering over one of Yazoo’s nipples. “Don’t worry about them though. Seph has probably just walked him home or something. I warned him what would happen if he fucks Lazard again.” He began to lick and suck the little nub, already hardening again as he pondered what position to take Yazoo in this time.

“Umm... mmm... what? You gonna... castrate?” Yazoo gasped with a delighted expression as he squirmed and wriggled under his lover's dexterous tongue. Watching it dart in and out of Tseng's mouth was almost too good to be true. “Gods, you're so sexy... look at me while you do it, baby?”

His eyes flicking up to meet Yazoo’s, Tseng smiled. “I told him I’d go to Lazard’s office tomorrow and demand he fuck me over his desk. Want to come and film it so we can send Seph a copy?” he joked, keeping his eyes on his minx as he went back to sucking on his nipple, one hand creeping down to begin stroking over the youth’s cock.

“Gods yes! I would love... to see that!” Yazoo bucked as he tried to get his head wrapped around such a fantasy, loving the idea of his nushi being fucked over a desk. He didn't really take the idea that it was Lazard Tseng wanted to fuck him too badly, for there was no doubt in his mind that Tseng desired Yazoo, loved him, owned him and now, never wanted to let the youth go. Although, it might be different if the silver haired youth saw it for himself, in truth when it came to Tseng, there had always been others between Yazoo and his nushi. It was just the way things had to be, especially since Tseng publicly belonged to Big Brother. Yazoo believed as long as these affections between them never went away and they got their koishii back, they could make it through anything.

***.***


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Sephiroth, Yazoo written by Chephren / Vincent, Rufus, Tseng written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – Rimming, sex, swearing, bondage, blindfolds.  
>  **Summary** – Sephiroth puts his latest plan into action.  
>  **Note** – No time skip, it's still Thursday. Also, this chapter is huge. We apologize in advance to anyone who goes blind reading it. Two chapters in the same week... don't die of shock. lol 
> 
> **Characters ages** – Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.

Rufus smiled, pulling on his coat as Vincent stood waiting for him in the open doorway. “Will you come and pick me up in the morning?” Rufus asked, grin widening as he walked over and wrapped his arms around the Turk’s waist.

“That _is_ my job, Vice President,” Vincent retorted, a smirk of his own curling his lips as his own hands came to rest on the blond's shoulders. “Remember, I get to pick the movie tomorrow night. Your choice last time was painfully bad.” He leaned in to kiss the blond, planning on a quick peck but being quickly over ruled by Rufus, who seemed determined to leave him aroused, as usual.

Finally they pulled apart, Vincent growling at the chuckle Rufus made at his expense. “I will see you at seven then. Don’t be late, Turk,” the blond teased, walking away and down the hall to join the two soldiers escorting him home. Vincent leaned on the door frame, smiling affectionately as he watched Rufus disappear into the elevator with his guards.

A bit unsettled by what he had seen, Sephiroth stepped out of the shadows, walking toward the young Turk. Before any words could be uttered, he took him in his arms. 

“Vincent,” he whispered against the young Turk's ear, pulling him inside so that nobody would see, his foot closing the door behind them.

“Seph, what do you think you’re doing?” Vincent spluttered, glaring up at the General as he was manhandled into his lounge room. “If you’ve come to lecture me again, I’m really not in the mood right now.”

Sephiroth was unfazed by what his lover said. “I've been talking with Lazard. I was too harsh on you that night and I'm sorry. I don't always know when you need me to be hard on you and when to leave you be. I am not perfect, Vincent.” He held his little slave close to him, his other hand caressing gently down Vincent's hair and back as he stared deeply into those luminous eyes.

“W-what?” Vincent stuttered, trying to ignore how good Sephiroth felt so close to him or how much he’d missed the General. “What has Lazard got to do with this?” he asked, relieved at Sephiroth’s words but confused by what had brought on this sudden action from the usually stiff older man.

“He told me I'd been too hard on you. It's my general tendency, I'm afraid... in life... and with you. Someone has to keep you in line, my little Jun, and we both know that this is the best way to get your complete attention,” he said softly, his hands reaching down to cup those firm buttocks. “Hnnn,” he hummed. “I've missed you.”

Vincent made a very undignified squeak when his ass was grabbed, his mind trying to keep control over his libido which was begging for him to just give in. 

“He did?” Vincent finally managed to blurt out, his hands grasping onto Sephiroth’s arms as he tried to think. “I… um…I mean, yes, you were. You said you blamed me for everything, that I caused them nothing but pain.”

“Yes,” the general affirmed, wanting so much to hear that noise again. “I could only see how hurt they both were. I knew the damage caused by that one night. Tseng was dealing with my treachery, Vincent... and on top of that, I was an invalid who needed their care and yours. I'm so sorry we weren't there for you when you needed comfort. I thought that by being harsh with you, I could fix it and win you back to us. They need you, Vincent. I need you.” Guiding his lover to the plush sofa, the general laid Vincent out before him, his hands running over that fine, prone body, emerald eyes roaming over it appreciatively before he leaned down to kiss pale lips.

“You need _me_?” Vincent parroted, too stunned to protest as he tried to work out why the General was suddenly here, saying everything right. “B-but you… you said… and I thought….” Sephiroth was being so affectionate with him and it was all so very disarming that Vincent couldn’t get his mind to focus on why he was supposed to be angry. “You’re not playing fair!”

“Yes, I need you, little one,” the general purred quietly as he let his hands slide down a firm belly to find Vincent's cock, unleashing it adeptly from black pants. Removing one glove, he grasped the hard shaft, not willing to let his tomcat slip away again. “We all need you. Once I realized that this was what you needed to know, I couldn't help but come tell you right away how much we ache for you.”

“Unh,” Vincent whimpered, eyes wide as he gazed up at the beautiful General. He knew he should be angry, but he couldn’t remember why with Sephiroth’s hand wrapped around his cock. He wanted more, needed more as it had been too long since his master had claimed him. “Please kiss me.”

Sephiroth did so, his tongue coming out to claim his kitten once again, nudging past those pale lips to let himself in. His hand squeezed once around Vincent's shaft, which had grown very pink. The general stopped occasionally to peer down at it, humming appreciatively before supping on Vincent's sweet mouth. “Vincent,” he murmured lowly.

“Seph,” Vincent moaned, his own hands fumbling with fastenings on the General’s pants until he finally opened them. He wrapped both hands around Sephiroth’s length, gently stroking over the warm flesh as his hips began to move, trying to get more friction. “Need more… want more,” he whispered, biting lightly on the General’s bottom lip.

Sephiroth exhaled, reaching up to pull Vincent's shirt open, baring that flawless chest, wanting to feel a warm naked body against him. Next, he slid off Vincent's pants, leaving the shirt only on. The jacket and tie had been discarded at some earlier point in the evening. The young man didn't smell of Rufus aside from what could be shared in a hug which was a very comforting thought to the general as he resumed his work, settling his knee beneath Vincent's legs, letting it press against his balls. 

“Vincent,” he murmured lowly against the soft skin of the man's neck. The sandalwood fragrance drove him wild and the general growled low.

“Call me Jun?” Vincent whispered, wanting to hear his special name from the General. It made him feel like he belonged, but suddenly he realized maybe Sephiroth didn’t think of him like that anymore. “I am still your Jun, aren’t I?” he asked, his hands stopping their movements as he waited for an answer.

Sephiroth hummed again as he looked down into hopeful ruby orbs. “Oh yes, you are always my Jun,” he murmured as he nibbled along Vincent's jaw, then lower to tease a curious tongue along a smooth adam's apple. “My Jun... I just thought you might want to hear how much I care for my Vincent as well. I love you, Vin.”

Vincent’s breath hitched, a frown creasing his forehead. “But you love Jun, not Vincent,” he whispered. “Jun does what you say, makes you happy. Vincent only hurts the ones you love.

“Vincent,” Sephiroth hushed him with a soft kiss. “No, I love you, Vin. I love Jun too... but my Vincent keeps me on my toes, makes my passions rise as well as my anger, gives me fantasies that I never dreamed possible. Tseng and Yazoo don't know Jun. It is Vincent they love too, Vincent they ache for. I love Jun, but I love Vincent too, my exciting little tomcat.” With a wicked smirk, he wrapped his arms around Vincent's thighs from underneath, pulling the man up to loop his legs over the general's shoulders. Consequently, Vincent's nether regions were a smorgasbord for the general to taste. Opening sleek thighs, Sephiroth began to lap at his lover's hole, unwilling to wait too much longer to become one with him.

“Seph!” Vincent hissed, the General’s tongue making him wriggle awkwardly. “I love you… and I hope you'll love me too,” he mumbled, one hand gripping the back of the sofa while the other threaded through silver locks. He didn’t want to think about the whole Jun versus Vincent issue as it confused him, so he pushed it to the back of his mind, letting the wonderful sensations wash over him.

“Vincent,” Sephiroth breathed out over lush, pale skin, supping on that tight little muscle. “I love you too. I want to make you mine all over again. Jun is already mine but I want to claim you too so you know how much I care for you.” Carefully, he wriggled his tongue inside wetly, and let Vincent's body adjust to the foreign presence. After a moment, he began to move, thrusting his tongue in and out languidly, eyes idly watching down the stretched-out length of Vincent's body lying upside down with his upper body only on the couch. He could see how the young man's cock lightly bobbed as he started to move his head in time with his tongue's ministrations. He always did adore taking his tomcat out of his comfort zone like this.

“Hnnn,” Vincent whimpered, wanting to arch his back, but unable to in this position. This time was so very different from how he and Sephiroth usually had sex, the older man being so affectionate and using words he never had before. It was disconcerting, but even spread wide and vulnerable as he was, Vincent didn’t feel uncomfortable or unsafe. He realized he _did_ trust the General, imperfections and all, and that he wanted so very much to forgive him and move on. “Please Seph. Fuck me, claim me?” he begged breathlessly, eyes locked onto the man between his legs.

With one more thrust to make sure that Vincent's body truly was ready for him, that they were not getting ahead of themselves, Sephiroth set him down gently on the sofa. “You look so perfect like that, Tomcat, stretched out for me.” He placed a kiss to pale lips again, the tip of his cock already nudging Vincent's thigh very insistently. He appeased it by pressing it in between Vincent's soft cheeks, groaning at how lush and soft if felt there. “My kitten,” he growled and his hips thrust forward eagerly but he stopped their plunder, restraining himself as he started to firmly push into his little lover's body.

Vincent wrapped his legs around Sephiroth’s waist, opening himself up so the General could enter him deeply, wanting to feel every inch until he was completely full. His hands reached up to disappear in a river of silver hair as he pulled Sephiroth’s lips down to his, the older man allowing him to thrust his tongue inside as he whimpered from the feeling of being filled.

“Hnnnn,” the general affirmed with a grunt, letting the hum vibrate their lips and tongues. Vincent was so very tight, which made the general almost certain that their little tomcat hadn’t been unfaithful to them with Rufus. That in itself was such a relief that Sephiroth began to bob his head back and forth on Vincent's extended tongue, letting his little slave fuck his mouth as he fucked his little lover. It felt so good that Sephiroth gave a soft moan, his cock twitching deep inside that tight cavern.

It had been weeks since Vincent had been penetrated, his body quickly approaching climax already when he desperately wanted this to last longer. His legs tightened around Sephiroth’s waist, his body tensing as he came without warning, groaning into the General’s mouth as his seed spilled between them.

Drawing back, Sephiroth moaned out again in reverence. “Vincent, that is the greatest compliment I believe anyone has ever paid me.” Pulling his little lover closer, he opened his coat to allow their bodies to slide wetly together as Sephiroth, having nothing to fear as his harness was off for the evening, cuddled Vincent to his chest, his thrusts picking up speed. He could feel the little one's sated cock being rubbed upwards mercilessly between their bellies and a shuddered sigh escaped him.

Vincent knew he was moaning constantly now, his cock so sensitive that every movement caused the sounds to spill forth, but he couldn’t stop. He clung to Sephiroth, eventually biting down on the General’s shoulder to try and be quiet as his cock hardened again. Sephiroth was like a machine, hips pistoning with perfect precision, hard and fast. Vincent wished it could last forever. “F-fuck, don’t stop Seph,” he gasped.

“Vince...” Sephiroth's eyes were closed and he nuzzled that sweet little nose and mouth like Vincent was the only thing keeping him from floating away. “I love hearing you... you are such an eager little one... my Vin.” He opened his own legs, spreading them wider as he thrust so he could feel his own balls jar each time within the warmth of his leathers. “Fuck...” he breathed as he began to strike his tomcat's special spot. “Squeeze me, kitten... I'm close.”

“Yes,” Vincent mumbled, beginning a pattern of tightening and then releasing the muscles of his ass, drinking in every breath and sound Sephiroth made. “Come for me Seph… fill me up and claim me as yours,” he murmured breathlessly, his words pausing for a moment as his breath hitched, his second climax approaching. “Oh Gaia… your cock… nngh… fuck.”

“I claim you as mine,” the general reached down in between them to squeeze his tomcat's wet shaft in between them. “Mine... ours... forever...” It was all he needed to hear, the assurance that Vincent was his and the image of his lover's happy faces made him spill over with a low groan into his little slave's body, unable to stop pounding away as he felt the gratifying swing of his balls each and every thrust. “Vin...,” he murmured, his face contorting in ecstasy as he pulled them both completely over to land them squarely on the general's back so he could get in even deeper, beyond his own personal limits of stamina and still, he couldn't stop in his euphoria. “Vin...,” he gasped as he felt Vincent's seed flow forth again from the young man's body over their warm, sweaty, semen-covered skin.

Vincent collapsed on top of Sephiroth, whimpering from the feel of the General’s cock slowly softening inside of him. His hair was a mess, stuck all over his face with some strands even in his mouth, but he didn’t have the energy to brush it back, and besides, it allowed him to hide from his lover's keen gaze while he tried to catch his breath and collect himself.

He didn’t want to face the General, knowing that he’d surrendered to his own need and Sephiroth’s seduction, while he still had no intention of returning to his lovers. Yes, Sephiroth was here, being gentle and saying that he loved Vincent, but it still didn’t fix any of the issues that had made him walk away in the first place. He truly wanted to be back with them all, but he knew it would just end up with more fighting and pain for everyone if he returned.

The silver haired man brushed a hand over Vincent’s hair and back, his caress slowing when he realized that his tomcat’s body was as stiff as a board. Unable to put words to the strange anxiety that started to mount in his belly, all but dashing the fact that he was blissfully sated and relaxed at the moment, he reached down to lift his lover’s face up so that Vincent would look at him. The expression on the youth’s face said it all. 

“But I told you I loved you,” the general said, turning his own face away, letting his bangs fall into it. “And you said you loved me too. I came to fix it.”

“I do love you,” Vincent whispered, chest aching at how dejected Sephiroth looked. “And it means the world to me that you love me… that you came here and said everything you did. It’s just….” He struggled to find the right words, sitting upright and letting the General’s length slip out of him, leaving his body aching from the loss, just as his heart did. “Seph, as much as I want to come back, I can’t. Yazoo and Tseng don’t trust me and honestly, neither do you. You all doubt my loyalty and if I came back now, it would just end up hurting us all more in the end.”

Vincent looked away towards the balcony of his apartment, staring into the darkness but still straddling the General’s waist as he wanted to keep his body physically touching Sephiroth’s for as long as the other man would allow it. 

“For us all to be happy together, we have to be equals in each other's eyes and the sad truth is that we are not.”

Sephiroth turned to look up at Vincent now, frowning. He couldn’t understand this, why his tomcat was fighting him so. He wasn’t used to it at all, people having free will with him and making another choice. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed suspiciously as the reality of it sank in… in the form of steely blue eyes smirking at him from somewhere in between feathery blond hair and ivory silk. Possessively, Sephiroth put an arm around his lover’s neck pulling the youth down to him in a threatened, unhappy embrace. 

“It’s him, isn’t it? I saw you kissing each other tonight.”

Vincent’s adrenaline surged at the sudden aggressive move, his hands dropping to Sephiroth’s shoulder to try and push away on instinct. It took a moment for Sephiroth’s words to register, but when they did, the Turk’s expression of surprise turned into a defensive glare. “This has nothing to do with Rufus,” he growled, getting nowhere in his attempt to free himself. “This is all to do with the fact you continue not to hear what the fuck I am trying to tell you, unlike Rufus who actually listens to me when I speak.”

“I hear you,” the general defended. “I promise, Vincent. Now hear me. I implore you to question his motives. Please.” His eyes were panicked and worried as he spoke and he wouldn’t let Vincent sit up, too afraid to let him go now. “Do you remember how he looked at us that day in my office? He wants you so of course, he will play nice until he gets what he wants. I promise you… we trust you.” Turning his face into that thick mass of raven hair, Sephiroth exhaled into it in frustration, “Your heart is wholly unspoiled in your innocence… unlike me… I don’t want anyone to take that from you.”

“That might be how he was to begin with, but it’s not how he is now,” Vincent insisted, keeping his hands on the General’s shoulders but letting them go limp. “Seph, you don’t know him like I do. He’s been the one keeping me sane, helping me to cope and I know his friendship and support are sincere.”

Sephiroth didn’t like what he was hearing, not one bit. It hurt. “Fine, then I will leave you in peace to your savior… and your sanity.” Gently, he sat them up, laying his kitten down on his own side of the sofa.

Vincent was stunned by Sephiroth’s statement for a moment, but quickly recovered when it looked like the General was about to leave. 

“No, that’s not what I want!” Vincent exclaimed, sitting up and grabbing one of Sephiroth’s arms to keep him sitting beside him. “He’s not my savior, he’s just… my friend. He’s been there to listen to me and comfort me, where I would have otherwise been all alone. You three have each other in this, but I didn’t have anyone.” Vincent was becoming desperate, torn between defending his new friend and trying to keep Sephiroth here, even if only for a moment longer.

He frowned, suddenly confused by himself… wasn’t the General leaving a given, since he’d just said before that he wasn’t going back to them? He hugged the arm he was holding, trying to work out what it was he was trying to achieve right now.

“Vince,” the general said, sitting back down, resisting the growing urge to tuck himself back in while Vincent was there, naked and vulnerable at his side. It was something that wouldn't have crossed his mind before but it was important to him now. Instead, he laced the fingers of one hand through his lover's. “I'm sorry you were alone but it doesn't have to be that way... come back to us. We didn't mean to let you down and all of us know that you needed someone there for you that night. They were too wrapped up in other things... me... I know it's my fault they were busy, but we want to be there for you now, all of us.”

“I want to it’s just… I can’t, not yet,” Vincent whispered, resting his forehead against the General’s arm as he tried to think. When away from his lovers his reasons seemed so clear. It was a completely different story when they were near though, his need for them overwhelming all other thoughts. “Please don’t leave.”

“I will stay,” Sephiroth agreed. “Though, I must let Tseng and Yazoo know where I am. How long would you like me to remain with you, Vincent?” He nuzzled his cheek against the young man's affectionately as he pulled his phone out of the pocket of his leather pants.

“Till morning,” Vincent mumbled, still not willing to let go of the General’s arm. He glanced over to watch Sephiroth dialing on his mobile phone before his eyes flicked down and noticed the other man’s cock, hanging out of his open pants and looking so… well, neglected. Vincent grinned a little under the curtain of hair that had fallen over his face, an idea blooming in his mind. After all, the General should be properly thanked for staying with him, shouldn’t he?

“Tseng,” the general purred into the phone when he heard the low husky voice of a very happy little lover. He didn't ask any questions, no matter how much he wanted to, about their sexy activities, quite aware of his tomcat's presence. It just wouldn't be appropriate. “I am detained. I will be by first thing in the morning to get ready with you and Yazoo.”

Vincent released Sephiroth’s arm and leaned over his lap, quickly sucking the end of his soft cock into his mouth so he could suckle on it, his tongue tracing circles over the head as he closed his eyes and savored the General’s much missed length.

“H-hnnn,” Sephiroth hummed as he watched his cock worked with widened, glowing eyes until they couldn't help but hood languidly. “Yes... so I will see you tomorrow... then?”

Tseng’s happy glow from his latest orgasm with Yazoo disappeared at the sound of Sephiroth’s voice. He new that tone and it meant the General was enjoying something sexual and considering he had left with Lazard....

“Seph, if you're fucking Lazard right now…,” he growled in warning, ignoring the mental picture that filled his mind. “I told you what I would do and I was _not_ joking.”

“Love,” Sephiroth hushed him. “I know what you told me about Laz-” He couldn't even finish the man's name because the images that consequently flooded his mind of Tseng and Lazard together were greatly helped along by Vincent's devilishly teasing mouth. “I'm not w-with him, I pro-promise...nnn...” He let his head fall back against the back of the soft couch, eyes studying a hook in the ceiling nearby as his hips jerked up, spearing Vincent's mouth with his needy cock. “F-fuck.”

“Then who _are_ you with?!” Tseng exclaimed, seriously worried now. He could feel Yazoo crawling up behind him on the bed and he reached out a hand to pull him closer. Tseng really couldn’t take it if Seph was fucking someone else now.

Vincent hummed around the General’s cock, trying to encourage him to thrust more, take what he needed from Vincent’s eager mouth. The sounds that Sephiroth was making already had the young Turk hard and the thought that Tseng was on the phone, listening to what he was doing only added to the thrill.

“V-Vin...,” the general moaned, half in declaration, half in reverence for how said man was making him feel. Knowing that he wasn't being fair to his other lover, he wanted to say more but didn't know how. “H-he's sucking my...” The general couldn't finish that either. His heart went out to his little raven, for being so patient with him and he wanted to give his dark haired beloved something... something wonderful... wanted he and Yazoo here with them.

“Vincent is sucking your cock?!” Tseng blurted, relieved and shocked and hopeful all at once. He turned to Yazoo, eyes wide as he tried to process the information through the sound of Sephiroth’s affirming moans. “Yazoo, Vincent is sucking Sephiroth’s cock,” he repeated stupidly.

The silver haired youth sat there for a moment without expression at the news. On the one hand, it was a joyous event because it meant Vincent wasn’t truly out of their lives. However… 

“Hey!” Yazoo said incredulously, immediately wrapping his arms around Tseng’s waist tightly. “That’s not fair, is it? He can play with Seph but he can’t play with us?” Leaning in close, he said clearly toward Tseng’s cell, “What did you say to him, Seph? Tell us please!”

“…Love him,” Sephiroth said finally in between gasping breaths. “Talked a bit... hnnnn, Vince.” His free hand started caressing over Vincent’s thick unruly mane, brushing it out of his tomcat’s face so he could gaze upon his cock penetrating that precious, perfect mouth.

Yazoo looked up into Tseng’s eyes helplessly. “Can they do that? “ To the phone, he asked, “Is he coming back, brother?”

“Uh no,” Sephiroth negated softly, trying not to let his tone of voice creep in and ruin things, especially when they were still so… surprising. He wanted to tell his lovers that he was just staying to keep Vincent company, nothing more for now, but he wasn’t sure of which words he could choose and whether Vincent was listening now. He was also too deliriously elated by talking to his loves on the phone while doing something so naughty with his little Jun.

“No? What do you mean no? If it’s still no, why is your cock down his throat?” Tseng demanded, frowning in confusion as the only response he got was a moan from Sephiroth. He wanted to be there and the last two weeks of sitting around and waiting for Vincent to forgive them had used up his patience. “Oh fuck this,” he growled, deciding to throw caution to the wind. “Sephiroth? Sephiroth! I need you to listen to me for one minute, so fucking focus!” he demanded, waiting to hear some kind of confirmation from the General.

“I h-hear you, my love. Have I ever told you… how lovely your voice i-is?” So lovely, it was pushing him over the edge. “Say my name again, please, Tseng?” Sephiroth’s body jerked as he reveled in the feel of swollen, beestung lips on his heated, most private skin. “Fuck, Vin, that’s so good.”

Yazoo breathed the scent of Tseng’s body in deeply, his tongue darting out to lick over his lover’s salty skin. “Nushi… I’m getting aroused again, baby.” His hands began to wander down his lover’s smooth, naked body.

“Sephiroth,” Tseng began, hoping Seph was still coherent enough to understand him. “Yazoo and I are coming over there. You are not going to tell Vincent. You are not going to let him come until we are there. We will be ten minutes and in that time, I want you to get him ready for us. Take him into his bedroom and kneel him on his bed, tie his hands over his head to the overhead bars of his four poster bed. I want him naked, blindfolded and put a cockring on him. There’s a couple in the top draw of his bedside table… the one closest to the door. Do you understand your mission, General?”

“Hnnn,” Sephiroth acknowledged. “Will do… Say it once more, my love…. My name… please? I’m close…” He knew that Tseng had once called Sephiroth his ‘Goshijin,’ his dark beauty’s master… but tonight, he was asking his beloved’s permission to spill over into his precious tomcat’s mouth. Quickly, on an upward thrust, he rather shakily tried to press his leather pants down a bit. There was one more thing he desired to add to this perfect equation. Pulling one of Vincent’s hands from his hips, the general squeezed it and parted his thighs further, hoping Vincent would take the silent invitation.

Vincent heard Sephiroth ask Tseng to say his name and his heart stung a little that the General wanted to come to the Head Turk’s voice while he was pleasuring him. He reasoned to himself that it wasn’t that surprising though, since Tseng was still his lover and Vincent wasn’t. Mentally shaking off the disappointment, Vincent decided this was supposed to be a thank you to Sephiroth, so he would give him whatever he wanted. He noticed the way Sephiroth's thighs widened and moved a hand to fondle his sack, rolling and gently squeezing as he began to suck harder, speeding up his movements.

“Sephiroth, come for me, love,” Tseng murmured, smiling at the sounds the General was making through the phone as he wrapped one arm around Yazoo’s waist.

“Huh-hnnngh!” Sephiroth moaned out his release, filling Vincent’s warm mouth with the hot confirmations of his passions. “Kittens.” Once his tomcat had taken it all like such a good little slave, the general gently pulled him out from between his strong thighs and up to embrace his lover in his arms protectively in a warm hug. In order to let Tseng and Yazoo make their way to them quickly, but without clueing his tomcat into what was happening, he murmured into the phone, “Thank you, my little raven and silver one. I love you both. Yes, I will remember. See you soon.” With that, he disconnected, hoping Tseng would understand his briefness after such a wonderful moment and hurry over.

“And to you, Tomcat, I wish to spoil you for what you have done for me, but I want to give you my full attention now,” he purred happily, a devious smirk curling his lips. Playfully, he reached down to slip a curious finger in between soft, firm cheeks. “Oh, you’re still wet,” he whispered breathlessly.

“Yes, which is why I need to have a shower,” Vincent murmured, voice a little rough from what he’d just been doing. He smiled at the worried look that crossed the General’s face, giving him a quick kiss to try and make it go away. “I’m not running away Seph, just showering. Promise I’ll be five minutes and then I’ll meet you in bed, okay?”

“Any longer than five minutes and I am coming in after you. You know I’ll make good on that,” the general smirked, pulling Vincent down for one more kiss before he gave him a playful swat on that gorgeous naked behind. It would give him time to search for the tools he needed.

Vincent quickly washed, deciding to clean his hair at the last minute, as it’d gotten so sweaty earlier. He couldn’t help but smile, knowing that he wouldn’t be spending tonight alone. The last two weeks had been hard, sleeping alone every night except for that one night with Rufus, right at the beginning. It had been nice… platonically sleeping with somebody, just the comfort of warm arms and a heart beat beside him. That had never happened again though, Rufus refusing to stay over afterwards and never offering for Vincent to stay at his place, even though they spent most nights together talking, drinking or watching movies.

For a young man that everyone kept saying was a predator, Rufus Shinra was definitely proving to be nothing like his reputation. Sighing as he got out of the shower and dried off, Vincent grabbed a brush, running it through his wet hair before picking up his hair dryer, switching it on as he continued to think about Rufus. 

There had been last Friday night’s incident… but that had definitely been Vincent’s doing, not Rufus’. They'd both been drunk and Vincent had come onto the Vice President, but since then, they seemed to be stuck in such a strange place. Friends but maybe more? The blonde continued to confuse Vincent, who had thought at first that now he was single, he had a chance at maybe starting a relationship with him. 

He was attracted to Rufus, loved the way he smelled and the sarcastic humor he always sprouted. They just seemed to click and their time together was always relaxed and fun… but Vincent knew he didn’t love Rufus, not like he loved Tseng, Yazoo and Sephiroth. The fact Rufus seemed to want to keep their relationship on a platonic level led the young Turk to believe that maybe he felt the same way. While there was no sex happening between him and the young Shinra heir, there was the kissing and it was definitely not platonic in nature.

He would have asked somebody for advice about it, but with the only people he trusted being his ex-lovers, he was left with no options but to ride it out and hope for the best.

Turning off the dryer, he suddenly remembered Sephiroth and looked up at the clock, seeing he was a little late. Hurrying back, as he didn’t want the General to get angry at him and leave, Vincent walked into his bedroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Sorry I took so long, Seph,” he called out as he walked in the door with a smile.  
Sephiroth was relaxing on Vincent’s bed, glowing eyes already fixed on the door. During his short wait, he had notified Tseng and Yazoo via text message that their guest of honor was still in the shower and to take their time.

“Drop the towel, Vincent,” he ordered gently. “I want to gaze on you, as naked as the day you were born.” The general’s own pants were back on but his military boots had been discarded beside the front door. “I very much like your place, by the way,” he added, having had ample time to take in Vincent’s personal style of living. Most everything was efficient and tidy, as befitting a serious Turk, however, brilliant splashes of color were here and there in his rather antique-chic choices of décor. The general couldn’t help but notice the empty sections of closet where Yazoo’s moved-in things had been.

Vincent couldn’t help but smirk, letting his towel fall to the floor as he tilted his head to one side and looked over the Generals body. 

“Aren’t you a little overdressed?” he asked, hands resting on his hips.

Rising from the bed in one graceful movement, fully enjoying the fantasy, the general walked slowly up to his prey. “Just go with it, love,” he said, an outright predatory look on his face as he stood toe to toe with his lover, one hand gliding over a sharp hipbone. He hummed when he saw the young man’s belly contract at the touch. “I’ve always loved you like this.” However, the thought occurred to him that perhaps, Vincent would want to play equals tonight. Nodding his agreement, he slowly shrugged off his long coat. “Will you help me with my pants, Vincent? They are rather tight tonight.” He smiled wickedly, as there was nothing now to hide the fact that looking at his kitten had made him erect.

“Your pants are always too tight,” Vincent murmured. His fingers undid the buckles of Sephiroth’s pants, then slowly pulled down the zipper. When the General’s cock popped out, he didn’t touch it, instead moving his hands to the waistband of the leathers. “Although, I have to admit, you do look rather good in leather,” he continued, his fingers trailing around the back and down to stop on the General’s ass, giving it a squeeze as he leaned up against a muscled chest, letting their bare cocks touch. A clump of his hair fell across his face and he absently blew it to the side, cursing how wild it became when he used a dryer on it.

"Thank you," the general purred lowly. He really wished that he could indulge Vincent with the time to play idly, to see what his slave would choose to do with his master when given equal reign like this, but they hadn't the time. Tseng and Yazoo would be arriving any moment and there was always the possibility his tomcat's claws might appear when he was caught off-guard, so there wasn't a moment to lose.

Bending down, Sephiroth lifted Vincent over his shoulder, carrying him a few feet before tossing him down on the bed. The more stunned his lover, the better, for in the general's experience, his fiery lover enjoyed this sort of thing, being swept away beyond reason and objection.

"I have you now," he murmured, smirking down at his young lover.

Vincent looked up, giving a small chuckle at Sephiroth’s words. “Now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?” he asked, leaning back on the bed and licking his lips as his eyes moved down to watch the General’s cock twitch.

"Hmm," Sephiroth pretended to ponder. "I think I would adore seeing my little kidnapper tied up, for starters." He pulled a silken sash out from under one of the satin pillows on the bed. "I should have known that my little Tomcat would be prepared for any sort of event that might arise. You are to be commended, Vincent. Such a good little slave you are." Once he had his lover on his knees, restrained with both arms above his head, tied to either side of the canopy bar, Sephiroth ran long, languid fingers down that hard body, his other hand giving Vincent's cock two idle strokes.

“Seph, are there rules to this game of yours?” Vincent murmured, already hard from being tied up naked, spread out and open on his knees. He shuffled his legs apart more, pressing his hips forward to move his cock in the General’s hand. “Tell me what they are so I can break them?” he added, meeting Sephiroth’s eyes defiantly.

"Well, there is only one rule I can think of and that is...," the general whispered gently, his breath rushing out over Vincent's skin as he leaned close, brandishing a third sash now. "You mustn't allow yourself to climax until you are allowed to. You must, and this is vitally important, Vin... You must show all your self-control in the face of all the teasing you'll endure." 

Tying it around the young man's eyes, the general kissed each covered eyelid. "I wish you to enjoy this to the fullest,” he added with the quiet snap of the cockring around his lovely slave's erection.

Vincent gasped, lips apart slightly as he panted, his heart beat racing in his chest. He had been worried about the no coming rule until he felt the ring being placed, knowing that he’d need it to stop from climaxing, especially since he was already so very turned on just from the position and the General’s words. “Seph… please kiss me,” he begged, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth to quiet himself and wait for an answer.

“Now, see…,” Sephiroth growled, reaching over to swat once at Vincent’s arousal, watching the stiff member bob once. The swat was quickly followed by a loud, gratifying slap to his slave’s ass cheek. “I must punish you for being so bold, my pet, but you must realize by now that punishing you is one of the things I live for.” For all the show and discipline he promised to come, the general did climb onto the bed to kiss his lover deeply, giving a clear indication that even though Vincent would be punished for his lack of self-control, he may also be rewarded because his master was smitten and wanted to give him everything.

“I love it when you punish me,” Vincent whispered, his cock already leaking precome. With the blindfold on he couldn’t see the smacks coming and that somehow made it all the more arousing. “Seph… I’ve been so bad. I didn’t fuck Rufus or let him fuck me, but I… I’ve kissed him and once we… we..,” he stuttered, not wanting to admit it out loud but still wanting to be punished for it.

Tseng snuck through the front door, holding Yazoo’s hand and pulling the youth behind him. Vincent’s last words were all too clear when they stopped at the bedroom door, Tseng’s heart clenching at what his second in command said. Stealing himself, Tseng pulled Yazoo through the door, determined to withstand the truth, no matter what it was.

Yazoo cuddled close to Tseng’s side. He was trying to be understanding, really. He couldn’t really rationalize to himself why it would be alright for Tseng to fuck other people now, even in fantasy, in his opinion, but not Vincent. He wanted desperately to say something, to apologize to Vincent for holding such a strange double standard, to talk about it some more… but they would have their chance. It had only been a short time since he had been near his beloved but seeing his koishii naked and so close was maddening. He knew that Tseng must feel the same way and he ran a hand down the Head Turk’s back in silent support.

Sephiroth froze, his breath whispering over Vincent’s bare neck. “Tell me, pet, what did you do that was ever so naughty?” He had felt sure that his tomcat might stray, but he couldn’t be sure now whether their shared fears realized themselves because of the temptation being there all along with help from Rufus’ motives. Or... could it have been greatly enhanced because of the pressure Vincent’s lovers had put on him, and the hurt it caused their tomcat? What a mess, but at least Vincent was trying to be honest with him, to confide in him. For that, he would reward his kitten with love and attention. To sweeten the verbal invitation, the general slipped a finger inside the cleft of the Turk’s buttocks, brushing it teasingly over the entrance to his tomcat’s body.

“Just… we both… a-a hand job,” Vincent stuttered out, pulling against the restraints tying his wrists above his head. He wanted to wrap his arms around himself, hide away from the General’s judgment, but at the same time, he needed to be open for Sephiroth, let the secrets between them be gone. “He wouldn’t do anything more… while my heart belonged to others.” He cursed the blindfold over his eyes, as he couldn’t see the reaction his words caused… whether the older man was hurt, angry or indifferent.

Yazoo froze, staring off into the vast gray void between he and the rest of the world. He felt so disconnected, as if his hope was slipping away. He had tried not to think about anything too much, tried to cling desperately to the hope that Vincent had still loved him enough to resist. Things were starting to happen between Vincent and Rufus Shinra though. It was a relief to know that it hadn't been a full-on claiming of each other's bodies... but was a hand-job any better? Seeds were still being planted to grow a garden. At first, the four of them had their own garden. It just needed a bit of weeding... Yazoo had thought of Rufus as one of the big, beautiful flower-weeds that crept in slowly to be closer to one flower in particular, choking the life out of the garden at large. Was Vincent trying to till his own garden with Rufus?

As his body started to sag, he was relieved to find his beautiful nushi holding him protectively. To stifle any sounds of disappointment, Yazoo turned his face into Tseng's chest. His arms tightened around the Head Turk's waist as he thought outside of himself again, realizing that Tseng might be taking this even harder than Yazoo, so he turned his face into the dark beauty's neck, slowly kissing him to try and bring him comfort. His eyelashes grew wet with tears but he fought to not let them fall. Still, they wet his beloved's skin as he held him.

Tseng didn’t let himself flinch at that revelation, refusing to let how much it hurt show on the outside. First Sephiroth with Lazard, now Vincent with Rufus… Shinra blood seemed determined to steal his happiness.

Feeling Yazoo’s arms wrap around him, he returned the embrace, letting the youth press against him, looking for comfort. It reminded the Head Turk what he was supposed to be fighting for and he’d be damned if he’d let one hand job get between him and Vincent, not when he’d waited years to have a chance with him. They would work this out and fix the rift between them all, even if Tseng had to keep Vincent tied up until he saw sense.

Sephiroth was caught not knowing how to react. His first instincts were to yell... be upset. This had lost them Vincent and even Lazard had said he was too harsh. How should he react now? Vincent was trying to be honest, in spite of what had happened before.

“Do you want more to happen with him, Vincent?” he asked, trying to at least flush out the unsaid portion of his tomcat's last statement, which was usually nearly lost on a man like the general, who was rather hopeless with vague diplomatic speech, needing clear boundaries set and documents written when trust was uneasy between two powers. Yazoo and Tseng were much better with these types of things, but the general had been more attentive to detail lately as he knew it was not one of his strong points. Even so, the fact that their young lover said nothing about not wanting more from Rufus was somehow glaringly obvious when the general had listened for it eagerly. It almost sounded as if Vincent was the initiator, not the victim.

Vincent visibly jerked back at the question as if slapped, head falling forward to hide himself as much as he could with both arms tied above his head. “I… it happened last Friday night, after I came to give my report to Tseng,” he began in a whisper, memories of that day coming back. “I felt so… so alone. Rufus was so understanding and he… he just… fuck.” Vincent bit his lip, not wanting to continue as he couldn’t put into words what the Vice President was to him. He cared about the blond, more than he should, but was it love?

“So it was a momentary weakness then?” the general asked, his breath finally exhaling slowly, allowing him to relax. If that was all, then it might mean that Vincent's heart hadn't wandered too far... maybe. One of his hands caught the youth at the small of his back for support as he'd grown concerned with his slave's shakiness. “I'm here... Do you want a relationship with him? If so, then I gather you are ready to move on from us.”

Tseng went stiff from head to toe at the question, trying to resist the urge to say something, to yell at… well, he wasn’t sure who he wanted to yell at. If Vincent wanted a relationship with Rufus, if they had already lost him, he didn’t know what he _could_ do.

Vincent frowned, pulling at the ties on his wrists again. He had started trying to deepen what he and Rufus had, thinking that if he was to move on, the blond was a definite possibility… but he knew his heart was still with his lovers and Rufus had known it too. 

“Move on? What is the point of hoping to fix something so broken? You even said it yourself, Seph. All I do is hurt them and cause them pain. Aren’t you all better off with me gone? Won’t you all be happier in the long run without me in the way?” he finally muttered, his earlier arousal well and truly gone now. “Just… just untie me and let me go. I didn’t let you do this so you could interrogate me.”

Sephiroth remained there, astonished, but before he could ask his lover what he had wished Sephiroth to rightfully do with the new information, Yazoo moved.

The youth had kissed Tseng, slipping out of his arms. He wanted them all to remember why they were still here. If the general untied him now, he would know that Tseng and Yazoo were there, know they had heard everything. He didn't want that next moment to come. The only surefire way to make Vincent forget was to...

Approaching the bed, Yazoo climbed on, noticing Sephiroth shift his body as well on the mattress to mask the direction from whence it came. The general removed his hand from Vincent's back, saying only, “There, there, pet, I don't wish the mood to die like that. Let's put this aside for now.”

On hand and knee, Yazoo hovered before Vincent's cock, silently breathing in his koishii's scent, reveling in the fact that he got to be so close again. Carefully, he puffed out one small breath of air over warm, musky flesh, letting his tongue dart out to lick over the tip first, then leaned into nuzzle it with his nose.

Sephiroth quieted and then looked down at the spectacle in relief. Then he gave Tseng a sidelong, hopeful look, inviting him to declare himself and take charge where the general had stopped.

Tseng shook his head in the negative, not ready to move from where he was just yet, still trying to deal with what they had heard. He had come here determined to take charge, show Vincent how much he was loved, make him understand, but he found himself doubting if it was going to be that easy when his second in command seemed so convinced that he was a liability to them. He sucked in a breath, trying to strengthen his resolve.

At first, Valentine had just been thankful for the respite in questioning, the General’s breath on his cock the perfect distraction to his troublesome thoughts. But then he’d heard something that didn’t make sense. “Seph?” Vincent asked. It had been a small sound… like an intake of breath maybe? But if the General was licking him right now, who had made that sound? It had been close, but definitely not from the direction of where he thought Sephiroth was. “Is someone else in here with us? Sephiroth, I know I heard something,” he insisted. Vincent’s cock was quickly twitching back to life from the tongue teasing over it and the possibility of being watched didn’t seem to be deterring his arousal.

Sephiroth said nothing more, for his voice would give his position away. Yazoo gasped though when he felt the general's matching feline eyes on him and he looked up at them before they returned to Vincent's beautifully confused face behind the blindfold. He wished he could see his love's eyes but that would come in time. Right now, he didn't want Vincent to see him, the state he was in. He just wanted to forget. He began to lick upwards over and over, lapping at Vincent's erection as a kitten hungrily laps up milk, loving the way he still had what it took to arouse his koishii, even though his beloved didn't know it was him. With the heel of his hand, he cradled his lover's soft balls, lifting and shuffling them gently, occasionally giving light tugs and pulls on them, reminding himself that they belonged to all of them, himself included.

“S-Seph?” Vincent whined, wanting an answer but finding it hard to insist when the General was torturing his cock so perfectly. His hips pressed forward as his legs spread a little wider, inviting the touches to continue. Vincent's blind eyes still faced the direction the sound had come from but he heard nothing else, so he eventually turned back, letting it go as a mistake, maybe just his imagination playing tricks on him.

Tseng stood perfectly still, eyes darting back and forth between Yazoo’s loving touch and his second in command’s face. He wanted to walk forward and kiss those pouting lips, taste what he’d been denied lately, but it was too early yet so he kept still and observed instead.

When his koishii's cock stood once again proudly at full length, Yazoo enveloped the tip in his mouth, sucking on it with overwhelming fervor. He had missed his darling Vincent's body so much that his own started to ache with memories. If Vincent knew it was him, would it ruin things? He remained quiet, not wanting to break their lovely moment. His fingers of the hand holding Vincent's balls pressed along the secret pathway behind them, the dark haired man's perineum, marveling at the way it made his koishii's body quake and quiver with pleasure. A small hum came from Yazoo's throat, as low as he could manage in the heat of his arousal and his bottom started to press his own erection down to rub himself against silken sheets in his growing need.

Sephiroth watched, his own member stiffening now, but he simply let his gaze wander from the show Vincent and Yazoo were playing out, to the beautifully stoic love on the other side of the room. Yazoo, even with his mouth full of cock, seemed to be aware of Sephiroth's attention and he shifted around on the bed, giving the general the freedom to leave it to join Tseng. Together, they watched as the youngest seized his chance to get lost in his beloved's warmth so close, trying in vain to relieve his growing passion in the process.

The general placed a soft, silent kiss on Tseng's shoulder, burying his face in soft, raven hair for a moment before he turned his head to whisper in Tseng's ear, blocking the sound with his own cheek as best he could, “Sorry I left before... Came to apologize.” He didn't say anymore. There would be time for that later.

Tseng waved a hand in dismissal of the apology, eyes never leaving the two youngest on the bed. Vincent was gasping softly now, his breaths speeding up as Yazoo swallowed his cock, seemingly enjoying giving as much as Valentine was receiving. The dark haired Turk’s thighs were beginning to tremble and Tseng guessed it was from the effort of holding still to stop himself from thrusting in, what he thought, was Sephiroth’s mouth. 

Finally pulling his eyes away, Tseng turned to whisper in Sephiroth’s ear, “Seph, will you take him first, since he knows you are here? I want to watch you take him from behind, while Yazoo is doing that,” he began, eyes darting back to the bed for a moment before returning to the General. “Then, let Yaz take him and take off the blindfold as he does. Talk to him, tease him with words, as you usually do when you play together but don’t tell him Yaz is there until he can see for himself. I will join in after.” Tseng pulled back to watch the General, looking for a sign of agreement or disagreement and hoping his wishes might be followed. He wanted Seph and the minx to have their time with Vincent first, as he had his own plans for his second in command once they were done.

Sephiroth nodded and took one soft kiss before he moved to do as he was asked. Climbing on the bed behind Vincent, he knew he hadn't given Yaz time to notice him and help with the shift but it didn't matter now. Reaching down, he slipped his fingertips low in between his slave's buttocks, finding Yazoo's there in between, rubbing along them affectionately before he slipped them back up to tease over Vincent's warm entrance. Slipping his other arm around his tomcat's waist, he whispered low in a pale ear, “You want to be fucked, little one? You look so beautiful like this. I wish you could see yourself and I can't help but want to be inside you.”

It took a few moments for Vincent’s lust addled brain to work out Sephiroth couldn’t be in two places at once. He was already nodding when it finally registered, a shiver running through him at the realization that someone else was sucking on his cock and had been all along. “Seph? W-who is sucking me?” he gasped weakly, hips moving in time with the mouth on his shaft, Sephiroth’s fingers teasingly just out of reach. He was strangely unafraid, trusting that the older man wouldn’t put him in danger from some stranger… but did that mean that Yazoo or Tseng was here? The thought made him whimper as he turned his face towards the General at his back. “Is it Yazoo or Tseng? Please tell me?” he whispered while nuzzling the soft neck he bumped into.

“Trust in me, Vincent,” Sephiroth purred, pressing his own need against Vincent's bare hip. One of his fingertips got even more curious now, and he brought it up to his little slave's parted lips. “Lick” he ordered gently, watching Vincent's mouth hungrily.  
Yazoo smiled around a rosy shaft, wishing to open his throat and let his beloved all the way in, but he resisted, feeling like the best time to do so would be when his brother was inside Vincent. Drawing his knees up underneath him, the youngest began to tickle along that tight perineum, wanting to see his koishii dance for him, his other hand coming to stroke firmly along that captured length.

Vincent sucked Sephiroth’s finger into his mouth, moaning around it as two hands played over his private parts, making him wriggle his hips. The touch seemed familiar but he didn’t want to guess who it was, afraid of being disappointed if he was wrong.

Tseng chewed on his bottom lip, taking off his own shirt and throwing it on a nearby chair as he watched his two silver haired lovers work their magic on Vincent. His second in command hadn’t panicked at all at the second touch and Tseng guessed he thought it was either Yazoo or him. It was the logical conclusion, since Sephiroth wasn’t one to let strangers touch any of them, but he guessed that a little doubt was enough to excite Vincent, if the way he was moving was any indication. One of Tseng’s hands ran over his own chest, lightly pinching a nipple as he watched Sephiroth's finger moving in and out of Valentine’s mouth.

Sephiroth gasped as he noticed that, his eyes fixed on Tseng as his finger was sucked so perfectly. With a very deliberate motion, he pulled the wet digit slowly out, trailing it down Vincent's body, and then he replaced it back at their lover's hole, wriggling it in purposefully.

Yazoo looked up to notice where Sephiroth's attention was and squeezed his beloved's cock as he let go, glancing over at Tseng as the Head Turk touched himself. Yazoo's cock twitched and he gasped out, fixing his Wutain love with a look of such longing, mouthing the word 'nushi'.

“You are giving us quite a show, love,” the general whispered in Vincent's ear, his eyes still watching Tseng. His finger began to thrust firmly in and out of his tomcat's body, grazing along the insides of the warm, velvety channel.

Tseng folded his arms in front of himself and blushed slightly when he realized why Yazoo and the General were looking at him, embarrassed he’d been caught. He wasn’t into giving displays like that, much preferring to watch than be watched.

“Hnn,” Vincent mumbled as Sephiroth’s finger entered him, his cock beginning to ache where the cockring surrounded it. He leant his head back on the General’s shoulder, resting it there as he enjoyed the tease, trying to control the urge to beg for more.

Yazoo sighed with a small smile for Tseng, giving him a sultry look as he took his koishii back into his mouth. With a low moan, still disguising his voice, he began to suck hard on the very tip, letting his tongue slide along the underside in between.

The general nibbled on Vincent's lower lip as he reached deep inside to find his slave's sweet spot. He felt Yazoo slip one arm around their lover's thigh, administering an open-palmed slap to make a buttock quiver, making both of them wish they could see it.

Vincent groaned from the twin sensations, hips trembling as his body wavered between pushing back on Sephiroth’s finger, or forward into the mystery person's mouth. The slap only made his body want more and he couldn’t resist biting the General’s lip, trying to anger him into more slaps or even a little rougher treatment.

Tseng saw the bite and had to cover his mouth to prevent his own growl from being heard, having trouble controlling the urge to walk over and join in. The slapping and biting seemed to have suddenly become so attractive to him, at least when it came to Vincent. He would have cursed Sephiroth and Valentine for filling his head with such perversions, if he wasn’t so damn hard right now.

“Such a willful little slave,” Sephiroth whispered, stilling his finger just away from the young man's prostate. “You must allow your masters to toy with you as they wish... or we shall simply deny you the rapture. So, my pet... what is it you wish from me? Your master grants you a boon.” He did want to give Vincent what he wanted but he also wanted to clarify that he was the master of this game

Yazoo looked up at Vincent's face hopefully, not sure what he wanted out of this. He could only dream of those crimson eyes on him again, loving him. He wanted to lick Vincent's member again but he knew better than to disobey his brother right now as it would undermine the master in front of his slave.

“Fuck you,” Vincent murmured, his hips trying to push back for more but getting nowhere. He knew the words were out of line but he couldn’t resist the temptation to try and stir up the General. “I only have one master, or have you already forgotten?” he challenged, trembling a little in a mixture of nerves and anticipation of what Sephiroth would do next.

Tseng grinned at the retort, loving how Vincent never backed down easily. It was, after all, a side to the young man he’d always loved… that stubborn streak that ran so deep.

“Have you now? That is good. I approve of that,” the general replied, shaking his head with a soft look down at Yazoo, when the youngest seemed ever so needy and affectionate, seeming to want to touch very badly. “But do you also remember that I might find it amusing to order you to serve who I chose... to give your body to who I say?” He had begun to rub back and forth along the small gland deep within his slave to emphasize his point. “Do you wish to please your master, pet?”

“Y-yes,” Vincent stuttered, body trembling from the perfectly placed finger. “But I… I can’t serve like this… tied up and blindfolded. Release me and I can serve you better,” he continued amongst his deep intakes of breath. Vincent wanted the cock ring off so badly right now he would say just about anything to free his hands. He also wanted to know who it was kneeling before him, hearing his master give him instructions but staying quiet themselves, giving no clue as to their identity.

Tseng listened intently, wondering if Sephiroth would give in to the young Turk’s request, or hold firm. He hoped it was the latter for he wanted to watch Yazoo and the General take Valentine while he was helpless, see just how far they could push his second in command into pleasure without release.

With a quick look over at Tseng, the general had all the information he needed to make his decision. “My sweet little one,” he whispered. “You are so good to me... Be patient just a little longer. I wish to take you like this, knowing you are brought off by the mouth of one I've chosen. Your service is perfectly served just by having you this way... so enjoy his beautiful eyes on you.”

Yazoo blushed at the praise and licked a drop of precome out of the slit of Vincent's straining penis.

Vincent had begun to scowl when the sudden touch of a tongue to his cock made him gasp, annoyance at being refused swept away by a shudder of need. “Then hurry up and take me,” he murmured, arms and legs dully aching from holding the same position for so long.

A sharp slap was the general's only answer and Yazoo nibbled his koishii's tip just after, skimming his fingernail up a fine treasure trail, reaching to pinch a nipple roughly.

Sephiroth did slip in two more fingers though and began to move them in and out of the slender man's body, assaulting his slave's prostate by alternating his fingers touching it in succession.

“Though you are good to me, you are very naughty, Vincent,” he said lowly, biting Vincent's exposed neck.

“Oh, Gaia, yes I am,” Vincent blurted out, whimpering from the touches of the mystery person, wanting more. Sephiroth’s fingers were adding to the pleasure, making him wriggle back on them every time one pressed on that spot inside. “Seph… please fuck me. I need your cock,” he finally begged. For two weeks he had been without the satisfaction of being filled, and while he’d had it once tonight, he wanted more. No matter how many times he tried to emulate the feeling with his fingers on his own, nothing could compare to the real thing.

Vincent’s pleas went straight to Tseng’s cock and as he stood mesmerized by the show on the bed, his hands began to wander over his own skin once more. One was down the front of his pants and stroking his own cock before he consciously even realized it, the other back to pinching a nipple so hard that a small moan escaped his lips before he could stop it. Luckily, Vincent moaned at the same time and didn’t seem to hear it.

Yazoo felt strong fingers on his face and he looked up into the general's eyes looking over in Tseng's direction once more. With a couple of loud, powerful sucks, the youngest turned his head to nibble on the opposite side of Vincent's cock, watching his nushi, his breathing becoming more ragged and sharp and he carefully let his teeth press into his koishii's skin as his big brother withdrew long fingers from their lover's hole and guided his own cock to the ready orifice.

“So I will do, Tomcat,” Sephiroth whispered softly, kissing Vincent's neck over the reddening marks that started to rise from his earlier bite. His hand brushed idly over the warm, reddening cheek of Vincent's behind, lovingly soothing it before he gave it one firm pinch. Almost eagerly, he pushed against the tightness, wishing to be let in.

Valentine’s breath was stolen from him as Sephiroth pushed forward. “F-fuck!” he finally managed to exclaim, sucking in air too quick, making his head spin. The blindfold seemed to make every touch more intense, too intense with the cock ring stopping him from coming so effectively. He wanted to come, all over the face of whoever was kneeling before him, aiding in his torture.

Emerald eyes still watching Tseng, Yazoo had to let them fall closed and stifle a moan as he felt the impact of Sephiroth entering Vincent. His hand reflexively squeezed his beloved's cock and looked up into that flushed, beautiful face. Koishii... He so wished his love could see him, and he wished he could see Tseng over there. The man was just beautiful, touching himself, spellbound by the sight of Vincent being held captive and taken so masterfully.

Sephiroth stilled to let his precious slave adjust before he started to move, as gently as he could. 

“Vincent, your body is heaven,” he purred lowly in the young man's ear, wanting to encourage and enthrall, wanting to share it with Tseng and Yazoo too, tempt them and excite them, for they would have their chance next.

Tseng released his own cock, knowing he would come too soon if he kept touching it with Vincent moaning and wriggling within sight. Sephiroth was fucking him so slowly, Tseng knowing from experience what a wonderfully torturous experience that was. The Head Turk walked slowly over to the side of the bed near the General, watching as Sephiroth’s cock slowly went in and out. He couldn’t help reaching out to touch that silver hair, letting his hand slowly drift down, a finger tracing down the cleft of Sephiroth’s backside. He was careful not to let the General’s thrusts push his finger inside, just teasing Sephiroth’s entrance as he watched him fuck Vincent.

“Seph… Gaia please, I want to come,” Vincent hissed, so full and needy that he could feel his body beginning to sweat, the strain of being held back from climax wearing on him. “Please… your cock feels so good, master.”

“Of course.... my... pet,” Sephiroth moaned out, loving the way Tseng touched him. His cock jerked inside Vincent and he reached up towards the blindfold. “Not until you've had a look at your other master... given him... the proper respect.”

Yazoo's heart thumped in his chest at the knowledge that Vincent would see him this way again. It felt like ages since they had seen each other, even though it was only a few days and they had fought last time. Now Vincent would see Yazoo with his mouth stuffed full of cock... well... Okay... and the youngest braced himself, deciding that if he would be seen this way, he would do it right. Eagerly, he opened his throat, taking his love all the way in. Looking up, he met the general's eyes in anticipation.

Sephiroth carefully unfastened the knot at the back of Vincent's head, letting the blindfold fall aside.

Blinking his eyes to adjust to the light, Vincent quickly looked down, whimpering as he found it was Yazoo, his beautiful little lost lover, sucking so perfectly on his cock. “Y-yaz..,” he moaned, eyes glued to the sight. “Hnngh… love you,” he rambled, a little mindless with the need to come for not only his master, but his treasure as well now.

Tseng made sure to stay out of view, behind Vincent and out of his line of sight. The bound Turk’s arms effectively cut off his peripheral vision, helping him to stay invisible for now. That didn’t stop him from pressing forward and holding his finger in place, letting Sephiroth’s own thrusts back push his finger inside.

Sephiroth moaned, his thrusts growing more and more frantic in desperate need to let Tseng finger fuck him. His climax, which had already begun to mount, built much more rapidly. “Close,” he mewled low in ecstasy. “Yaz,” he signaled the youngest.

Yazoo lowered his lids languidly at Vincent as a cat does when silently professing its love to its owner. _I love you too, Koishii... my baby..._ “Mnnnn,” he whimpered as he quickly unhooked the ring, letting his head bob fiercely, wanting his beloved to take him mercilessly.

Wrapping one arm firmly around Vincent's waist, Sephiroth held the youth's body to him tightly as he pushed himself further, wanting to feel Tseng touching his sweet spot more than anything. His tomcat's tight channel was rubbing his cock so perfectly that he knew he was done for.

Tseng pushed in hard with his finger, finding Sephiroth’s prostate and rubbing over it, wanting to see the General and Vincent come together. He watched their bodies tremble, loving how they both reacted while pushed over the edge.

Vincent saw Yazoo release the cockring, trying in vain to hold back for a minute more. His body had other ideas though and when Sephiroth held him so tight, pushing in hard, Valentine found himself arching back, shooting his seed down Yazoo’s eager mouth with a shout of almost painful pleasure.

Swallowing it all down, Yazoo slipped his hand back to cup Vincent's balls once more, lovingly gazing up at him. He loved what he saw of his koishii, knowing that his beloved saw him, came for him. 

Sephiroth's body began to shudder violently as he spilled his rapture out into Vincent's body. Slipping his arm back further, he squeezed Tseng's thigh before he rained more breathless kisses into Vincent's hair.

Yazoo stroked his beloved's cock to drive Vincent desperately needful in his release. “Koishii,” he moaned when he could speak again. “I love you so much, baby.” He smiled up at his love sleepily before he licked over the shaft a few more times to make sure he had sucked his love absolutely dry.

“Yaz baby,” Vincent whispered breathlessly, wide eyed in surprise. “Stand up please. Let me bring you pleasure too,” he added, licking his lips. His treasure hadn’t come yet and he wanted him to, wanted Yazoo to feel as good as he did right now.

Tseng pulled Sephiroth back a little so he could kiss him properly, one hand cupping his face to turn it towards him, the other still teasing the General’s prostate, despite the fact his silver haired lover had already come.

“Koishii,” Yazoo mewled, standing up and biting his lip as he looked down into those crimson eyes. It was so perfect having him here, just like this, all vulnerable and needy. Yazoo just loved it so. He brushed his hands gently over soft, raven hair and a pale, beautiful face. His hips stilled themselves in front of his lover's mouth, or he held them so as best he could when they wanted so much to wriggle and dance.

Sephiroth still rocked ever so slightly on those fingers, trying in vain not to alert Vincent to Tseng's presence yet. His little raven played his body so well and he needed his love so badly now, he was so very close to begging Tseng to take him. “Tseng,” he breathed almost silently into the other man's ear in between feverishly hazy kisses. His bottom needed more of Tseng's touches, greedily accepted as many as he could get.

Tseng dropped the hand from Sephiroth’s face and wrapped it around the General’s cock, surprised to find it half hard again already. He pulled back enough to grin at his lover, raising an eyebrow in appreciation for the Soldier’s sexual vitality as he began to stroke slowly.

Vincent leant forward and licked over Yazoo’s cock, nibbling on the end as his eyes locked onto his treasure’s. He tried to take more in, only to find his bonds restricting his ability to do so. “Baby, move closer. Hold my face and thrust into my mouth. Want you now,” he murmured, opening his mouth so the head of Yazoo’s cock rested on his tongue in invitation.

The general's fingers stroked along the Head Turk's jawline, over the pale, flawless expanse of Tseng's neck, which Sephiroth could not help but lean in to kiss, puffing out two small breaths of air over it.

“Ohhh, Vince,” Yazoo whimpered as he slid himself deeper into Vincent's mouth. “You are... the perfect... host... to me...” He bit down on his own pink, swollen lips as he felt himself swallowed whole. His buttocks clenched as he began to rock forward slowly, sliding himself in and out of his koishii, unable to tear his eyes away from his gorgeous love's face. “So lovely!” He fell deep into those eyes and his own head fell back when he couldn't hardly stand anymore, biting his lip to keep from coming right here and then.

Humming around his mouthful, Vincent watched his little lover coming undone, loving that it was him causing Yazoo so much pleasure. He didn’t know how or why his treasure was here, but right now he couldn’t care less, only wanting to hear more of his moans and whimpers.

Tseng leaned in close to Sephiroth’s ear, not wanting to be heard by Vincent and interrupt the two youngest of his lovers. “Think you can come for me, so soon after filling Tomcat?” he whispered, biting on the General’s earlobe as he squeezed his cock. Tseng added a second finger to Sephiroth’s ass, loving how easily it slid in and filled him.

“Yes,” Sephiroth agreed with a gasp, as quietly as he could but he was trying with all his might not to let his moans just spill out of him uncontrollably now. He laid his forehead against Tseng's cheek. He would indeed come, hard, for he was just a breath away from doing so. The smell of his lover and the scents of Vincent and Yazoo so close were all assaulting his enhanced nostrils mercilessly and his head began to swim with frenzied need. It was taking all of his strength to hold his sounds in check now.

“Vincent, I love you... I love you so much, baby!” Yazoo grasped his beloved's hair tightly as he felt himself falling over the edge. “C-...com-...!” He cried out as he felt himself spurt into Vincent's mouth, his body jerking violently and he had to all but let go of his koishii's hair so he would be sure not to hurt him.

Sephiroth gasped again, his emerald eyes widening. He was out there all alone now, captured in his lovely raven's sexual web and he couldn't have asked for more. However, he was not used to so many others being present for his orgasm and he blushed furiously, drawing his head back to give Tseng a helplessly desperate look.

“You 're safe,” Tseng ordered, forgetting to be quiet in the rush of desire the General’s helplessness gave him. “Come for me.”

Vincent licked his lips as Yazoo withdrew, smiling up at his beautiful treasure until the sound of voices so close suddenly became clear. Frowning he looked up at Yazoo, confusion on his face. “Is that… is that Tseng?” he asked, voice uncertain.

Yazoo smiled back at how adorable his koishii was just now. “Vince,” he cooed, reaching down to kiss him. Knowing Tseng hadn't meant to be unmasked yet, the silver haired youth reached down to play with his beloved's cock which had twitched back to life again, his body pressing close to Vincent's lean, naked form. “He's been watching you... watching us.” Pulling firmly on Vincent's shaft, he found the ring where it had been discarded in the soft sheets. “In just a moment, he will be wanting his time with you too.”

“I love you... my beautiful Tseng,” Sephiroth whimpered, unable to control himself any longer, his hole clamping down tightly on Tseng's rubbing fingers. “Oh gods...unhh!” He held on tightly to Tseng with one arm as his hot semen shot out to coat his hard belly.

Tseng pulled his fingers gently from Sephiroth, wrapping his arms around him. “And I love you,” he murmured, laying a kiss to soft silver hair. When the General stilled in his arms, Tseng glanced over to the others, noticing Yazoo had finished and was holding the cock ring in one hand. He realized that he and Sephiroth had given away the fact he was there, but was relieved that it didn’t seem to have interrupted the other two, Yazoo’s smile relieving him of that momentary concern.

“Yazoo, please put that back on Vincent and I will be there in a moment,” he said to the youth with a small smile, before turning back to Sephiroth. 

“Sephiroth, come to the bathroom with me while I clean up a little?” Truth be told, Tseng wanted a quick word with the General in private, but the come drying on his hands gave him the perfect excuse.

Sephiroth hummed, a small devoted smile on his face and a wicked gleam in his eye when he heard the snap of the metal clasp as it closed once more, followed by Yazoo's soft words to their tomcat. When they reached the bathroom, the general turned Tseng so that they both looked in the mirror perched over the classically modeled faucetry. Grabbing a washcloth from the towel rack, the general wet it under the warm water before cleaning himself up, his eyes locked on Tseng's as he sniffed at the dark beauty's hair, kissing it tenderly.

“Seph, I need you to do something for me when we go back out,” Tseng began, washing his hands quickly as his eyes darted away from the general's gaze. “Can you trust me and not ask me why? I will explain myself later if you wish, but I do not wish to now.” He couldn’t help the frown that slipped over his face as he tried to steel himself, resisting the urge to just melt into the General’s gentle touches and not go through with what he had planned on the way over here.

“Of course, my love, if that is what you wish... but I might need to ask you later.” the general agreed. It was actually the way in Shinra military dealings. Follow orders... don't ask, don't tell. “What do you need from me?” He kissed one of his love's strong shoulders in support before raising his head up once more to listen carefully.

***.***


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Sephiroth, Yazoo written by Chephren / Vincent, Tseng written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – Sex, swearing, angst, rimming, fellatio.  
>  **Summary** – Tseng gets his turn.  
>  **Note** – Follows immediately after the last chapter. Thursday night and Friday morning.
> 
> **Characters ages** – Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.

Vincent frowned, trying to look past his arm to the bathroom door, unable to hide his concern. Tseng hadn’t spoken directly to him at all, and in his experience with working with the Head Turk, that was a very bad sign.

Immediately planting soft kisses to Vincent's pale neck, Yazoo drew back to look at his love, his expression growing serious. “What's wrong, my love? Are you alright?” He had been mistaken not to be there for his koishii that night two weeks ago and he had regretted it ever since, knowing that while he tended to ignore their problems if they got too overwhelming, well... he must stop doing that.

“Tseng is…,” Vincent replied, voice trailing off. He looked back to Yazoo, not able to hide his worry and fear. “On a mission, when he stops talking to someone, talks to others in the room like that person is not there, it usually happens before he... well, hurts someone badly. It’s like he disconnects from them existing as a person so he can hurt them.” The fear began to grow, memories of what Vincent had seen Tseng do in those situations making his stomach turn a little, especially since he was still tied up and helpless. “Yazoo, please, you have to untie me now.”

Yazoo's eyes grew wide in disbelief but then recognition and fear dawned on him. There was very much of his nushi he didn't know and though he didn't ever believe his Wutain love could hurt anyone... he had heard, even eaten up the stories as if they were chocolate cake or his koishii's strawberries. He knew the tales very well. All of a sudden, an irrational fear overtook him and he shook as he hustled to remove the bonds now, first going for one of his koishii's wrists.

“Yazoo, stop,” Tseng growled harshly, having just walked out to see the youth trying to release Vincent. If Valentine were not restrained, things would get far worse than he planned.

A strong arm grabbed the youngest from behind. “Yazoo.” Sephiroth frowned at him, clearly disappointed. “It is not kind to free my slave when not everyone has had their turn,” he reprimanded without softening.

Yazoo looked at Vincent in helpless panic before he realized that the general had no intentions of letting him go now either. With a sharp elbow, the silver haired youth struck his brother in the stomach and flailed, knocking the back of his head against Sephiroth's chin. 

“Ow, fuck!” Yazoo exclaimed, for that had _really_ hurt.

The general sighed, wrenching the boy's arms roughly against his sides before sitting down on a chair facing the bed, and pulling Yazoo into his lap. He wrapped one arm around the youth to pin his arms in place and to stop any argument, Sephiroth placed his other hand over Yazoo's mouth, holding him tightly against him. 

“Isn't this fun?' he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm, and the youth scowled, the back of his skull pounding.

Vincent had watched as Yazoo was forcibly removed by the General and his first instinct had been to demand Sephiroth stop manhandling his lover. Before he could get any words out though, he felt the bed dip behind him and his body tensed nervously as he was reminded that he was in more danger than Yazoo right now. 

“Tseng?” he asked tentatively, trying to look back but his vision was blocked by his own raised arms.

Tseng ignored the plea, letting Vincent’s fears grow as the Head Turk looked around the body before him to raise an eyebrow at Yazoo and Sephiroth. He was a little surprised at Yazoo’s fiery reaction… surprised but impressed the youth would try so hard to protect Valentine. While Vincent had been so focused on the two silver haired men's scuffle, he’d been able to remove his pants and climb on the bed unseen, something that helped with his plans to intimidate his second in command.

Once Yazoo quieted, the general watched him with wariness, one hand contemplating the option of freeing the youth's mouth. He left it there though for a bit. The restraint seemed to do something to Yazoo, make him pliable and obedient. It was funny how that worked. Perhaps he felt closer to Vincent that way... Sephiroth drew close to him, sniffing his hair, enjoying how Yazoo trembled at the general's deviance and the eldest chuckled softly, kissing the top of his brother's head.

The youngest's eyes were glued to the image of his two lovers on the bed. He wasn't quite sure what Tseng was up to but the Head Turk was certainly imposing. Yazoo would have been frightened if not for the mild look he gave the brothers, reminding him that it was his nushi back there. His cock strained in eagerness as to what would happen next, perking up against his belly again, but he was powerless to do anything about any of it. Big brother was immovable, and not even when he wanted to be, just immovable... all the time.

Once Yazoo had stilled, Tseng looked away from them, bringing his focus back to his second in command. He took a moment to watch the tense muscles in Vincent’s body, how some areas where starting to tremble slightly from being clenched for so long. Valentine said his name again, the uncertainty and fear in that one word causing Tseng’s chest to ache a little and he had to resist the urge to comfort and caress that fear away.

He reached out one hand, gently touching and causing the young Turk to flinch. He then let his fingers run feather light down along Vincent’s spine, hearing his name once again but this time it was only a whisper. Moving closer, Tseng knelt between Valentine's legs, pressing his cock into the cleft of the younger man's ass and wrapping one arm around his waist to pull them together, moving that long black hair away over one shoulder so he could breathe on the back of Vincent’s neck. 

“We need to talk, Valentine,” he said flatly, enjoying how the muscles of the young Turk’s ass tightened from his words, quivering against Tseng’s cock.

The two silver haired men sat frozen, mesmerized by Tseng's methods, how beautiful the man looked and how easily the Head Turk seemed to fit into this role. Both of them instinctively felt that sense of desire and want for themselves, to be worthy of the man's special attentions just like this. Seeing how lovely Vincent looked there, held captive by their nushi's words alone, Yazoo's heart ached for how beautiful he was, how much the youngest wanted to take his koishii in his arms and kiss him beyond that fear. 

Sephiroth already knew this, of course by his own experience, but he had never been able to experience his little tomcat this way, really watching him in someone else's care. It was breathtaking and he would take much more pride in it from now on.

Vincent couldn’t stop the trembling, confused by the gentle touches and harsh words. His arousal was clear though, his cock erect as his mind tried to work out through his building desire just what Tseng was planning to do to him. He’d never been the target of Tseng's manipulations before, and a part of him couldn’t help but be excited by it.

“Your behavior of late has been inexcusable,” Tseng whispered, the hand wrapped around Vincent’s chest creeping down to curl around his cock, staying still there except for the occasional squeeze. “What have you to say for yourself?”

Breath speeding up a little, Valentine couldn’t help but frown at the question. Right now he just wanted Tseng to touch him, find pleasure with him and not think about the problems between them. Despite that, he found himself answering, the need to defend himself strong, even now. 

“What would be the point of me repeating myself? I’ve already said all I had to say and you didn’t want to listen.”

Tseng tightened his grip on Vincent’s cock, keeping their hips together as his other hand came up to fist in Vincent’s hair, pulling his head back so he ended up arched at an awkward angle. “I heard you,” Tseng growled, his other two lovers forgotten as his concentration centered on his second in command. “The point is, when you love someone, you keep talking until the problem is solved. You do not give up after one attempt and run away and hide.”

Yazoo flinched at that, his own motives early on having been so. He loved Vincent and Tseng dearly, but it had hurt to know that even his koishii had succumbed to Sephiroth. At the unpleasant memory of that, he raised his leg, letting it fall to kick his brother hard in the shin. The silent answer was a hard length that slid intrusively between his buttocks and he moaned out, the sound muffled to almost nothing from underneath the general's hand.

“Shh,” Sephiroth hushed him and a dark storm cloud formed over the youngest's head, but he said nothing, turning his attention back to the scene before them.

“I did not run and hide,” Vincent hissed in retort, struggling a little against the uncomfortable position in vain. Tseng held him securely, not giving him any freedom to move at all. “You would not listen to me… you didn’t hear me.”

“You should have made me listen, insisted until I heard,” Tseng continued, even though there was far too much truth in his lover’s words. “You gave up and ran to that… that piece of _shit_ you call a friend,” Tseng growled, his jealousy towards Rufus Shinra tainting his words with more scorn than he'd intended.

“Rufus is no piece of shit!” Vincent retorted angrily, pulling his head up so hard Tseng had to let go of it, afraid he would rip out hair otherwise. “He was there for me when you were not. He cared when you were too busy fucking them to give a toss.”

“He was there for you to run away to, for you to hide behind,” Tseng insisted, the hand that had been in Vincent’s hair wrapping now around his chest instead, holding their bodies flush. “If he didn’t want to fuck you, do you think he would be there for you?”

Vincent simply growled and Tseng felt him closing off in anger so he eased his attack for a moment, determined to keep the young Turk focused on his words. “Vincent, if you had simply come back, we could have solved this together. Have I not always been there for you? Have I ever failed you before?” The body in his arms stilled and Tseng rested his face against the muscled back, breathing in Vincent's scent and giving the younger man a moment to digest the words. “I failed you once and for that, I lost you. Did all the years we spent as friends before mean nothing to you?”

Yazoo watched quietly, trying not to let his personal feelings of inadequacy creep in and ruin his view of what Tseng was doing. The silver haired youth did not know what to do to help his love, hadn't reacted in the right ways... had failed him where Tseng had not. He had not been around for years either, had not even tried to work it out the first time. He'd just been so jaded that when it looked as though things would head in the same direction as other relationships, which had turned out draining instead of nourishing, he had fled again. Was this one of those? There had been so much unhappiness... but there had been a lot of change and tumultuous adversity too... Though a lot of it was to do with his koishii, not all of it was his fault. Yazoo had just wanted to be loved, had just wanted what they'd had at the country house. He felt these thoughts plaguing him and his eyes widened to stop the tears but he couldn't. He deserved love, but perhaps he didn't deserve Vincent.

He felt himself scooted closer to Sephiroth's chest and warm breath ghosted over his ear as he felt his big brother lean in beside him, an emerald eye scrutinizing him closely as that hand came down away from his mouth. Yazoo turned to look at him but he couldn't have Sephiroth's concern now as he would just break down and interrupt Tseng's time with Vincent. Embarrassed, he simply tilted his head and motioned with it in agitation toward the dark haired pair. 

The general's gaze lingered a moment longer and Yazoo instantly felt a bit bad for blocking the man out. “Later,” he promised in a whisper, even if later, he might not feel like talking about it. It was just his way of thanking his brother for his concern. Yazoo looked back at them too, trying to shed his own issues and when he really watched, his heart went out to their nushi for taking such good care of Vincent all this time. It was natural to make mistakes.

Vincent closed his eyes, trying to come to terms with the truth in Tseng’s words. He had turned his back on the Head Turk the first and only time Tseng had ever failed him and the selfishness of his own actions was a hard truth to swallow.

“From the first time I touched you, I wanted to protect you. Remember that night? The party to celebrate your second year as a Turk? That was why, a week later, I became your mentor… so I could watch over you, protect you and help you to become strong. I always wanted your happiness and safety… and to touch you, even though you remained oblivious to how I felt.” Tseng’s hand released Vincent’s cock, joining its twin in slowly caressing Valentine’s stomach and chest, gently soothing as he continued to talk. He was saying more than he ever intended to, but now he had begun, the words kept coming, Vincent’s silence pulling them from him.

“You know what that feels like, don’t you aikouka? To love someone who doesn’t see it… to spend every waking hour devoted to them so they might see you, only to be constantly disappointed when they remain blind to you. They never realize how much you love and need them. That is why I understand how much your father’s treatment hurts you… because your treatment of me was similar for many years.”

“B-but I… I’m not like him,” Vincent stuttered, reeling from Tseng’s words and the truth in them that made his chest ache.

“But you are, love. He walked in on us together, discovering the son he expected to produce an heir was gay. You failed his expectations once, the only time you ever really did and he walked out of your life forever. I failed you once and you walked away, turning your back on me. Don’t you see the similarities?” Tseng murmured, feeling the sudden inhale in Vincent’s breath at his words.

“N-no… I… I never meant…,” Vincent began, voice hitching as he suddenly saw the parallels all too clearly. His mind froze at the revelation, the fact he was emulating his father’s reactions with Tseng, too much for him to deal with.

Tseng ducked under one of Vincent’s arms, coming up in front of him to find tears running silently down the young man’s face, his eyes staring blankly at the wall on the far side of the room. “I know you never meant to, love,” he crooned gently, kissing away the tears as his arms embraced his lover once more. “And you never treated me so cruelly as he treated you. I just want you to realize what you are doing. I love you… Yazoo and Sephiroth love you. We don’t want to hurt you like he does. We won't throw you away like he did. We are here right now because we love you and want you back with us, sorting through the problems together and not letting anything tear us apart.”

Tseng’s moved his lips to Vincent’s, lightly kissing them until he finally got a response. It was only a slow, gentle movement at first, but soon his lover was kissing him back enthusiastically, opening his mouth to allow Tseng’s tongue to dance with his.

Yazoo looked distraught and full of emotion but he was interrupted from his self-torture by soft hands, which caressed his shoulders from their crossed embrace over his chest. Gently, he felt strong hips shift underneath him, causing the youngest to gasp softly, his back arching against Sephiroth’s warm body behind him.

Vincent was so lost in Tseng’s kisses, that he didn’t notice one of his arms was free until the muscles began to throb from the limb being lowered. 

Tseng guided the numb limb on to his shoulder before doing the same to the other, finally sitting back on his knees and pulling the young Turk into his lap. Vincent shuffled closer, wincing as his leg muscles began to ache from the movement, his previous position being held too long.

“A little sore?” Tseng whispered between kisses, holding his lover around the waist to try and lend some support. When Vincent nodded, he smiled at him before gently lowering him to lie down on his back on the bed.

Vincent managed a small grin in return, spreading his legs as Tseng crawled over him. He felt the Head Turk’s cock rub against his own as he pulled his legs up to rest on his lover's backside, ignoring the aches as his need to feel Tseng inside of him took precedence.

Tseng hummed in approval, one hand moving down between them, feather light touch moving down Vincent’s shaft and continuing until he easily slipped a finger inside the young Turk’s entrance. He found preparation was unnecessary, Sephiroth’s previous attention leaving Valentine ready for him, but he couldn’t help teasing a little, adding another finger to rub over that inner spot that made Vincent’s hips buck up and a whimper escape those kiss swollen lips.

“Tseng, please,” Vincent whispered, both hands in the Head Turk’s hair, holding him in place as if he expected him to disappear. 

Tseng decided he had put his second in command through enough for one evening and relented, removing his fingers to push his cock inside the warm welcoming body that writhed beneath him. Holding still to allow Vincent to adjust was extremely difficult when all he wanted was to quickly claim his lover back.

"I'm so sorry I left," Vincent whispered in Tseng's ear, clinging to the older man desperately.

“I'm sorry I let you go... a mistake I won't repeat,” Tseng replied, pulling back enough to look down at his lover's face as his hips began to move. He wanted to draw this out, show Vincent with actions what he always failed to with words, but holding himself back was hard when Vincent's expression radiated what Tseng had yearned to see for so many years.

Somehow he settled his movements into a steady pace, gazing down into blood red eyes that never left his own. Tseng was caught by those eyes, letting his own expression mirror all that love and affection as their pleasure rose together. He couldn’t tell how much time passed, but finally Vincent’s eyes broke contact with his own, the young Turk squeezing his closed as he reached his climax with a moan of Tseng’s name. The Head Turk followed a couple of thrusts later, gasping for breath until he finally stilled his hips and buried his face in Vincent’s soft hair, breathing in deeply.

Yazoo and Sephiroth had stopped, just watching silently as the two had their moment, Sephiroth having let Yazoo go but the youngest hadn't shuffled out of his lap. Instead the general felt a smaller hand reach for his and he held on gently, stroking down Yazoo's hair and back. It was good to see Vincent and Tseng together again and the future for them all seemed promising.

Tseng slowly lifted himself up on one arm, running a hand across Vincent’s jaw to have lazy eyes half open to peer back at him. “How do you feel?” he asked, not able to stop the grin that bloomed on his lips.

“Sore, you bastard,” Vincent mumbled in response, a pout on his lips that only made Tseng chuckle, far too pleased to have his second in command back to let anything bother him. Valentine was soon smiling too, but his arms and legs stayed where they had fallen on the bed, his exhaustion clear.

Tseng pulled out of his body gently, moving to sit up beside him in the bed. He rested a hand on Vincent’s thigh before looking over towards Sephiroth and Yazoo, smile fading a little at the look on the youngest’s face. “What is wrong?” he asked, eyes darting from the youth to the General as he tried to read their expressions.

“So...,” Yazoo started carefully. “Everything's fine? Are you back with us, Koishii?” Though it seemed obvious, he needed to ask. The general said nothing, only listened, but he was hopeful too.

Tseng looked back towards Vincent, noticing the young Turk’s eyes were closed. Grinning, he tweaked a nipple to get his attention. The glare suddenly directed at him was too halfhearted to be of any concern. 

“Yazoo asked you a question, love,” Tseng murmured in explanation. 

Vincent pulled himself up on an elbow and looked sheepishly down towards Sephiroth and Yazoo, a little embarrassed by how tired he was. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Encouraged, Yazoo stood up and walked closer. 

“Are we all together again, Koishii? Are you back with us?” He looked up at Tseng too, hopefulness shining through.

“He fucking better be or I’m tying him up again,” Tseng mumbled, falling back to lie on the bed ungracefully.

Vincent smiled, reaching out a hand to Yazoo. 

“You sure you still want me back?” he asked, jumping a little when the Head Turk slapped his thigh.

“Yes, so much,” Yazoo chimed, crawling over them both, one knee propped in between each set of open thighs, smiling. Sephiroth came up behind him to gaze down at the two of them as well, a happy smirk on his face and he ran a finger down Tseng's exposed belly.

Vincent reached up and grabbed Yazoo, lying back to end up with his head on Tseng’s shoulder as he pulled Yazoo to lay down on his other side. “Then I am back,” he murmured, laying a kiss to the youngest’s head as he pulled him close, ignoring Tseng’s mumbled complaint about being used as a pillow.

Tseng huffed... then smiled, deciding losing an arm for the night was worth a little peace. 

“Sephiroth, get over here and lie down,” he murmured, looking up at the General as he patted the bed to his other side.

With a soft chuckle, Sephiroth lay down, snuggling up beside Tseng, their bodies touching all the way down. 

“This is perfect,” he hummed, burying his nose in the Head Turk's hair. “It's good to have you back, Vincent.” He reached over to lay his arm across Tseng to settle his hand on Vincent's hip, giving it a squeeze.

“Yes,” Yazoo agreed, his hand wandering along Vincent's arm, rubbing it gently to work out the stiffness.

“Good to be back,” Vincent mumbled, eyes already closed.

“I need a bed like this,” Tseng mused, enjoying how much bigger Vincent’s bed was compared to his own.

“You’re not taking my bed. Buy your own,” Vincent retorted, growling a little when Tseng moved the arm around Sephiroth to yank on a stray strand of his second in command’s hair.

“Fine, we’ll just have to sleep here every night then,” Tseng retorted, unable to wipe the pleased grin off his face. Honestly, he didn’t care if they all slept on the floor, as long as Vincent was back with them.

“I’ll charge you and Seph rent if you do. Only Yazoo gets to stay for free,” Vincent murmured, snuggling closer to Yazoo.

“Aww, that's so sweet of you, Koishii,” Yazoo laughed, forgetting his inner angst for the moment and just relaxing, happy in Vincent's arms. 

“Grumble, grumble, I'm the bed ogre,” Sephiroth murmured. “I say 'hush up now and go to sleep.'” The hand on Vincent's hip raised and administered a swat before doing the same to Tseng. “Vincent,” he grunted out. “Will you spank Yaz for me? Can't reach.”

“Ha,” Yazoo retorted smugly, grinning into Vincent's chest.

“I would love to, but my arms are no longer obeying my commands, mister ogre,” Vincent replied flatly.

Tseng couldn’t help but chuckle. “Vincent, you're a girly assed bastard with no stamina,” he finally managed to say, getting an elbow in the ribs from Vincent for his comment. “Ouch… I see your limbs have recovered.”

“They just needed the right inspiration,” Vincent explained sarcastically, but he was grinning when Tseng glanced over. “And for the record, I now agree with the bed ogre. Sleep.”

Tseng closed his eyes, listening as all of his lovers slowly drifted off one by one. When sleep finally took him too, he was still smiling.

***.***

“See, Vincent _is_ a girly assed bastard with no stamina,” Tseng whispered to Sephiroth the next morning as they watched Vincent sleep. The Head Turk stretched lazily, his hips pushing back a little into the general's body as he did so. He was trying very hard not to get turned on again but the General was not helping in the slightest when he was already hard against his backside. “Seph,” Tseng sighed.

“Hmmm,” Sephiroth hummed his agreement, a little distractedly as his cock had woken up. His hand snuck down between Tseng's thighs and pulled upward on soft balls. “Don't fight it, love.” Yazoo peeked his head up over Vincent and rolled his eyes. 

“No fair, you guys,” he grinned at them both, seeing two aroused sets of eyes looking back at him before he lay back down, his own hand sneaking down to grasp his own length.

“That's the idea, Yazoo,” the general whispered. “Let me wake you up, little raven.” His hand pulled slowly on the Head Turk's shaft.

“Seph,” Tseng tried to growl again, only this time it came out sounding more like a whimper, making the Head Turk’s face stain red. “We’ll wake up Vincent,” he murmured in protest, his legs spreading a little despite his words. “And it’s not fair on Yazoo.”

“God damned fucking nymphos,” Vincent muttered sleepily, eyes still closed.

Yazoo's face lit up with an idea and he peeked over Vincent's hip, whispering, “Nushi?”

“W-what?” Tseng stuttered, Sephiroth’s finger rubbing over the head of his cock and nearly making his eyes cross.

“C-Can I...,” Yazoo started, his eyes drawn downward. “May I borrow your hand... in a moment? I think I know of a way we can all play... Koishii too.” He moved drowsily up to straddle Vincent's thighs, his finger slipping in between his parted buttocks. Pretty much, he was already on board with his plan.

Tseng was past arguing at this point, Sephiroth’s cock rubbing against his ass a rather convincing argument to just go with the flow. Vincent’s whimper made him smile again, and he reached out to run a hand through his second in commands hair in mock sympathy. 

“Dying from too much sex isn’t such a bad way to go, love,” Tseng commented, his other hand moving back behind himself to squeeze the General’s backside.

“These two must be descended from a long line of sex crazed, silver haired Turk killers,” Vincent mumbled, one eye opening to watch Yazoo prepare himself.

Yazoo smirked down at him as he slipped in another finger inside himself, having found Vincent's favored lube. “Can't help it, baby. It was like tasting blood the first day I got to be with you both.” His cock jerked as he felt the small gland beneath his fingertips and he moaned, eyes fixed on his love's tired ones.

“Here, here,” the general seconded, his voice still rough from sleep. He had made quite a breakthrough with Tseng yesterday and he wasn't able to get enough of him. His poor Tomcat looked so tired but willing nonetheless. “Poor Vincent though,” he chuckled, giving Tseng's cock in his hand a squeeze.

Tseng wriggled at the touch before looking over and noticing Vincent’s cock was only half hard, lying on his belly. 

“Seph, I need to help Vincent for a minute. Don’t stop what you’re doing,” he said a little breathlessly, shuffling around until he was on his knees, his backside next to the General, and his face next to Yazoo and Vincent’s cocks. “Excuse me for a moment, Yazoo, while I get him ready for you,” he explained with a wink to his minx before leaning down and taking Vincent’s shaft into his mouth.

Both of Valentine’s eyes opened wide suddenly, a groan escaping his lips as he watched the Head Turk swallow him. He’d been so busy watching Yazoo in his half asleep state, he hadn’t been paying attention to Tseng’s words of warning and was caught unaware by the sudden pleasure.

Yazoo moved his free hand which had been bracing himself on the mattress, to caress the Head Turk's soft raven hair. “Nushi,” he breathed softly. “That's very nice.” He began to ride his fingers that were inside excitedly in time with the movements of Tseng's lips.

The general continued pulling on the Head Turk's cock, letting his elbow rest on the bed, but he scooted closer to suck a soft testicle into his mouth, humming around it to send vibrations up his lover's spine.

Tseng moaned around Vincent’s cock as he felt it harden on his tongue, the young Turk’s hips now starting to move in time to his sucks. 

Vincent lay back and enjoyed the feel of his superior's mouth as he sleepily watched Tseng's head bobbing on his cock, and Yazoo readying himself just behind. He knew if he watched too long he would come too quickly though, so he glanced over to see what Sephiroth was up to.

The general smiled at him over Tseng's rump and then, his head moved to a more central location, wriggling his tongue inside that splendid little orifice that always seemed to call to him for one brand of attention or other.

“Tseng?” Vincent groaned as the suction on his cock became too much. He ended up having to gently tug on a lock of the Head Turk’s hair to get his attention, and even when Tseng stopped and looked up, he was still sucking absently on the head of Valentine's cock. Vincent found himself far too close to coming at the sight. “S-stop... or I’m going to come,” he pleaded, hoping his boss wasn’t feeling sadistic.

Tseng let his second in command’s cock fall out of his mouth, Sephiroth’s tongue far too distracting for him to continue with any kind of skill anyway. He grinned as he shuffled up away from Seph for a moment, just enough to give Vincent a quick kiss. 

“Don’t disappoint the minx and come too soon,” he teased before moving away a little to give the youngest two room, glancing over his shoulder at Sephiroth in the hope the General would continue what he was doing a moment before.

Yazoo took his lover's cock in hand and mounted it, watching Vincent's face as he lowered himself down on it, a look of concentration on his own.

Sephiroth was more than happy to go back to what he’d been up to and possessively, he grabbed Tseng's hips and pulled him closer to thrust in deeper with his tongue, his hand moving with purpose on the Head Turk's shaft.

Tseng gasped, loving how the General was playing his body and pushing his desire so high. “Seph,” he breathed, legs spreading wider to give his lover more access as he let his face fall to rest on the bed, his ass still held high.

Vincent was completely focused on Yazoo, watching his cock disappear inside his little lover’s body. He was relieved when he was fully inside and the youth paused, as he needed the time to control his own urge to come while Yazoo adjusted. 

“Oh Gaia, I’ve missed being inside of you,” he murmured, hands moving to rest on Yazoo’s thighs as he gazed up at him.

Whimpering softly at how wonderful this feeling was, how he had hungered for his koishii's regard like this again, Yazoo leaned down to kiss him softly. “I've missed you so much, Vincent,” he sobbed, taking his beloved's hand and holding it against his cheek for a moment. When he was ready, he began to move, letting go to settle his hands on Vincent's chest so the man could rest. “Thank you for taking me. I know we put you through a lot last night.”

Sephiroth groaned, letting his tongue wriggle a little with each thrust. He began to rub his own cock against silken sheets with his growing need but the truth was that he wanted Tseng to come just like this and then he himself wanted to come, buried deep inside his Wutain lover.

“Doesn’t matter… all that matters is we’re all together again,” Vincent replied in a whisper, his own hips pushing up to meet Yazoo’s downward thrusts. His lover looked so beautiful, grinding down on him so tightly with his pale skin almost luminous in the early morning light. “I’m not gonna… last long,” he groaned, Yazoo’s movements already driving him close to completion. His hand was suddenly grasped hard and he glanced to the side to find dark eyes piercing his own.

“You will last… until he comes first,” Tseng commanded, face serious until Sephiroth did something that made his eyes nearly roll back in his head as he gasped. “Holy fuck,” the Head Turk hissed, trying to look back towards the General but only seeing the top of his silver hair over his own ass.

“God… that’s hot,” Vincent murmured, looking away from what the general was doing only to find Yazoo smiling. The sight of his little lover grinning while riding his cock made him gasp, a tremble running up his spine. “Fuck… I can’t look at any of you… I’m gonna come too quick,” he whispered, his free hand sliding up Yazoo’s thigh to find the youth’s cock, stroking it fast in the hopes of speeding his lover along too.

Yazoo whimpered and found himself mesmerized by Vincent’s perfect face as it contorted in equal parts concentration and ecstasy. Leaning forward, he captured the man’s lips, urgently thrusting his length through Vincent’s fingers until he felt himself joining his koishii. “Hnnnn,” he cried softly into the Turk’s mouth as his seed spilled forth between their bodies and all over his beloved’s fist. His bottom continued to move, pushing back on Vincent’s cock, wanting to milk a long, powerful release from his love.

A low growl came from Sephiroth’s throat as he slipped a finger inside the Head Turk’s nubile body, wishing to draw more of such sounds from his little raven. It took him no time to tickle and press against a soft prostate gland and he wasted no time silently wishing his lover to come for him.

“Oh fuck,” Tseng whined, coming unexpectedly from the touch to his prostate in an uncontrollable rush. He squeezed his eyes shut, face in the sheets as his body trembled through climax, embarrassed at how he’d lost his own control, so soon after ordering Vincent not to lose his.

Having Yazoo squeezing him so tight, spilling over his hand while Tseng reached his own peak beside him... it was all far too much for Vincent to take. He came in a wave that left him fighting for breath, thrusting deep inside of Yazoo as his vision blurred.

Sephiroth moaned out in need, quickly withdrawing from the Wutain’s body to drive his own arousal in, pushing as carefully and gently as he could. The canal opened to him much more easily as Tseng’s body was quite relaxed after his release. The general ran his clean hand over his lover’s head, bringing the other up to reach across to offer his brother a taste.

After another kiss to Vincent’s parted lips, Yazoo turned to see Tseng so perfectly tired out. “Nushi,” he whispered, wanting their lover’s attention before he let his tongue dart out to lap over Sephiroth’s semen-slick fingers. “Mmmm,” he hummed in delight as he watched the Head Turk’s face

Tseng whimpered as Sephiroth pushed into him, oversensitive muscles tingling as he wriggled his hips. He glanced back at the sound of his name, momentarily forgetting his earlier embarrassment, to find Yazoo licking his come off Sephiroth’s hand.

“They’re definitely related,” Vincent murmured, grinning at the wide eyed look the Head Turk was giving Yazoo. When Tseng’s eyes glanced at him, Valentine winked, looking forward to watching his boss get fucked senseless by the General. “Sephiroth, do you think you can make him come again? I’d really love to watch him come, just from your cock driving into him… nothing else.”

Tseng closed his eyes, face blushing to be under the eyes of Yazoo and Vincent while Sephiroth was inside of him. His cock was already twitching back to life, the sight of the minx tasting his seed and Vincent’s words, only spurring on his arousal. “Bunch of p-perverts,” he stuttered, Sephiroth moving and making his words falter.

Yazoo turned, smiling down at Vincent. “Perverts,” he confirmed with a chuckle and he leaned in for a kiss. Drawing back, his smile was a lewd one.

When two sets of remarkable eyes turned back to them, Sephiroth groaned under the attention and he lapped over the rest of his wet hand before reaching down with it to squeeze Tseng’s buttock. “I…. shall certainly… try,” he grunted, letting his thrusts pick up speed. “Not going to… go easy on you… Tseng.” His silver hair fell low to tickle over his lover’s sides and his gaze shifted from that wriggling behind and slender undulating back to the back of Tseng’s head, to their two bewitching spectators. “Oh to see that blush on your cheeks… that I know is there. Tell me, kittens… how he looks.”

“I’m not… blushing,” Tseng lied, feeling his face heat even more from Sephiroth’s words.

“He’s gone past blushing and has moved on to adorably mortified,” Vincent teased, squeezing the hand which still held his own, seemingly forgotten by Tseng. The growl the Head Turk sent his way only made Valentine chuckle. He’d missed the teasing play between him and his boss. His other hand moved up to trace Yazoo’s face before moving to nudge the youth closer. “Lie down on me, love? I want us to cuddle while we watch.”

Yazoo gasped as he considered the arousing possibilities and their current situation. He felt his body rub along Vincent's as he scooted closer. His koishii was so comfortable lying there but it made Yazoo excited and he reveled in the feel of smooth, ivory skin stretched over taut muscles as he gave his love one slow kiss before turning back to Tseng.

“Tseng,” he encouraged. “We love seeing you like this, Nushi. Keep your eyes on us, baby.” He looked over at Vincent and smiled knowingly.

Sephiroth grunted again, an almost pained look on his face.

“You should see Brother, Nushi. He so very much wants to watch you too, see your face as your body holds on to him. Isn't that right, Vincent?” Yazoo let his eyelids fall low.

Tseng turned his face away to the other side of the bed, biting his lip to stop a moan escaping at how perverted his lovers were being. It did turn him on, but it was also so embarrassing that he found he couldn’t comply and had to hide his face at least. Everything else was already on display and the way Vincent and Yazoo were just watching… Tseng closed his eyes, his cock swaying with every thrust from Sephiroth.

“He’s not going to co-operate,” Vincent commented, sighing in disappointment before he got an idea and suddenly brightened up. “Seph, would you humor us and turn him over? Let us see all of Tseng as you make him come? That way, you can watch him too.”

“Certainly,” Sephiroth purred, his hands sliding over Tseng's naked sides, pulling out for only a moment and turning Tseng over before he plunged back in, his need for his Wutain lover sharp and aching within him. His gaze drifted back up when he saw the slightly stunned look on the Head Turk's face and he moaned. “S-sorry,” he murmured automatically but he just loved that Tseng looked at him this way.

Yazoo slipped a hand to touch Tseng's arm from where he lay draped over Vincent's. “Nushi... we love you, baby,” he cooed out in a small sob, aching to see Tseng so exposed and perfect. His rosy cock bobbed with each of the general's powerful thrusts.

“I... hate you all,” Tseng grumbled. He felt so exposed under all their gazes, spread out, defenseless and, unfortunately, it turned him on far too much. Vincent’s amusement didn’t help, his face burning with shame as his Second in Command's laughter made him shiver.

“You look good enough to eat, Tseng,” Vincent teased, releasing the Head Turk’s hand to reach up and run fingers through his hair.

“Yes,” Yazoo affirmed, watching from where he lay so as not to alarm their nushi any further. “Will you dream of this, baby? Dream of us watching you, desiring you?”

“Tseng...,” Sephiroth panted, his hazy, emerald eyes taking on a more determined look as he began to hit Tseng's prostate again and again. “I'm close... and I need you.” He wasn't sure now if he could make the Head Turk come with only his cock but he began to pound in and out now, his urgency growing.

Tseng could only groan at Yazoo’s question, too shamed by the fact he would dream of this, just like he always spent his sleeping hours reliving their times together. “Seph…,” he whispered, so very close to coming but seemingly stuck on the edge, not able to fall over into that bliss he so yearned for.

Vincent leaned over a little closer, his eyes on Sephiroth as he smirked, deciding to give a little assistance. “How does it feel? Sephiroth's cock always feels so good inside of me, hot and hard as it pounds into you, over and over. I bet you dream about it sometimes. It’s not the only thing you dream about though, is it? I bet you dream about fucking Yazoo too, feeling him squeeze you so tight,” he softly purred, pausing to lick along Tseng’s ear. 

The Head Turk began to whimper and Vincent pulled his gaze from Sephiroth, closing his eyes and lowering his voice so only Tseng would hear him. “You dream of me too, don’t you? Bending me over your desk and fucking me so hard I scream out your name… or maybe not your name. Maybe something else more perverted, hmmm? Fuck me harder… daddy.”

Tseng tensed up, gasping in surprise as Vincent's words pushed him into orgasm, staring up with wide eyes at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth's ears were sharp... sharper than even his lovers knew and he gazed down at Tseng, a deep blush in his cheeks. He wasn't sure why the perverse nickname affected him so, so deep he was in a league of his own perversions, but it had.

“I... I love you!” he rasped out in his release, eyes desperately flitting to all of their faces as he felt himself fill his little raven up with the liquid confirmation of his words. When he felt himself falling over the edge of his rapture, he scooped the Head Turk up into his arms, almost sobbing as he held his Wutain love close, his eyes watching both Vincent and Yazoo as he came down from his climax.

Yazoo smiled at him warmly, a hand reaching out to touch Sephiroth's arm before wandering down Tseng's side, enjoying the sight of the muscles tensing in over-stimulation.

Vincent rolled so he was lying fully on his back again, smiling as he watched his three lovers. He was very content to be back with them and happy that now he had a secret weapon against Tseng. His boss was kinkier than he ever imagined, it would seem. Sighing, he glanced over to his bedside table, absently staring at the display of his clock radio. He definitely wanted to do this again, as waking up with all his lovers around him had put him in a very good mood to start the day in. Suddenly, the time on his clock registered in his far too relaxed brain and he sat up instantly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he muttered, running a hand through his mused hair. “I have to be at work in fifteen fucking minutes!”

“What?” Yazoo sighed as he automatically tried to help. “It's looks good, my love... Why so early?”

“I always pick Rufus up from his apartment at seven. He likes to go to the office early,” Vincent answered on automatic as he lifted Yazoo up off his lap and back onto the bed. “I have to shower, I’ll be back in a second,” he added hastily, giving the young man a quick kiss before bolting into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Tseng just stared, his brain trying to process everything that had just happened. Hearing the Vice President’s name this early in the morning was really ruining his mood. “Rufus?” he muttered.

“Today is the last day,” Yazoo said, a smile spreading over his face. “Then he comes back to work with us, right?” He shuffled forward on his knees to topple onto Sephiroth's back, grateful that Sephiroth just went with it and didn't resist.

“Ouch,” Tseng muttered, his backside protesting as Sephiroth’s cock moved inside. “Alright children. If you want to play, let me get out of the way first,” he complained, pushing at Sephiroth’s chest. “Besides, I need coffee... now.” He managed to extricate himself from his lovers, wincing as he stood up and looked around dazedly for his pants. Finding them on the floor he picked them up, only to stop and make a face as he felt something trickle down his inner thigh. “Actually, maybe I need a shower first,” he murmured, directing a dirty look at the General.

Sephiroth hummed, starting to take Yazoo in his arms, but the youngest pushed away and off the bed. 

“Mm-nn, shower's occupied and we can't hold up Koishii or we'll get him in trouble. You have a choice though. I know Seph would love to lick you clean, Nushi... and so would I.” He gave Tseng a sultry look as he pushed him back on the bed. “The one of us not cleaning you up wants your kisses.”

The general nodded, crawling over to part Tseng's thighs again.

“I’m not in the mood,” Tseng insisted, a scowl creeping onto his face. “You both need to learn to restrain yourselves,” he added, extricating himself from his two lovers and standing up again to head for the door. “I’m going to make coffee while Vincent finishes in the shower.”

Vincent walked out of the bathroom just as Tseng exited the bedroom, pausing as he’d heard what his boss had said. Glancing over at Yazoo and Sephiroth, he asked, “Is he pissed off at me?”

“I don't think so,” Yazoo pondered, climbing off the bed. “Seph and I wanted to clean him up while he waited for the shower. It was my idea.... that and he might be grumpy with you going back to Rufus' today. You're almost done though! Soon, you'll be on full duty again.” He slipped his arms around Vincent's waist.

Vincent smiled, then his expression slipped into a frown as he realized that he was going to have to tell Rufus he was back with his lovers. 

“Yes, last day,” he mused, kissing Yazoo on the forehead before moving over to his cupboard, grabbing a clean uniform and pulling it on quickly. His hair was still wet, but he didn’t have time to dry it, so he simply ran a brush through it. “Okay, I better go,” he said to Yazoo, pulling him into a kiss.

“'Bye, Koishii, have a good day,” Yazoo cooed, squeezing him tightly in farewell with a smile before letting go gently.

Sephiroth rose as well and slipped a hand behind Vincent's neck. 

“Tomcat,” he purred at him with a satisfied smirk, knowing that he had all of his kittens together again. Then, he pulled his lover into a dominating kiss, full of reminders of what they had just done.

Once Sephiroth released him, Vincent’s smile was back in place, the affection from his lovers making him forget all about Rufus and getting to work as he looked from one to the other.

“You will be late if you just stand there gawking,” Tseng said from the doorway, jolting Vincent out of his daze. “Here, drink this on your way out the door,” Tseng added, holding out a cup.

“Thanks,” Vincent said, taking the coffee and leaning in to give Tseng a little kiss, only to be surprised when the Head Turk put both hands in his hair and kissed him deeply, nearly making him spill the coffee. When he was finally released, he looked into brown eyes and saw Tseng was definitely not happy. “It's only one more day, love,” Vincent whispered, frowning when Tseng just walked away into the bathroom and said nothing in return.

“Alright, so um…,” Vincent murmured, looking at the cup in his hands and drinking half of it quickly. “I have to go… sorry to leave with Tseng in a funk but I will see you all tonight.” He left the coffee on the top of his set of drawers, pulling out a pair of socks and heading for the front door. “Make yourselves at home and lock up when you leave,” he called back, stopping at the front door to quickly pull on his socks and shoes.

“Thank you, Koishii,” Yazoo answered, blowing him a kiss. “We love you, baby.”

Sephiroth came to stand beside his brother, watching Vincent go with a happy smile still on his face. “Yes, we love you,” he pushed himself to say, as he was not used to being so open. It felt really nice though.

“Love you both too,” Vincent called back, grinning as he went out the door, closing it behind himself.

Tseng stood under the shower, hearing the exchange of endearments outside and smiling a little himself. He had to shake off the jealousy and think positively now, as it was the last day and Vincent would be back with them next week. The fact Vincent and Rufus had done something together worried him though, especially since he was hoping Vincent would tell the Vice President today that he was back with his lovers. Valentine was honest and honorable, so it reasoned he would… but how would the Shinra heir react?

Finishing off his shower, Tseng dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He would have to wear the clothes he wore here back to his apartment as it didn’t feel right borrowing any of Vincent’s without asking first.

As Tseng came out of the bathroom, Sephiroth and Yazoo both looked at him. It was their turn for the shower but they both stayed seated on Vincent's bed for the moment as they had a few minutes before they really had to get moving.

“Are you alright, Tseng?” Sephiroth asked gently.

“I am fine,” Tseng replied, finding his pants again and pulling them on before starting the search for his shirt. “But we also have to be at work in an hour. I still have to go home and change, and I would like to have some breakfast too. Yazoo, don’t you have to go back to your apartment to get a clean uniform? You could borrow my car to save time if you like.” Finally finding his shirt, Tseng pulled it on and looked over at his lovers, awaiting a response.

“No, it's okay. I have one at Seph's. It's too late to go home now,” Yazoo replied appreciatively, bowing his head at the offer. “Seph and I will shower and then we'll be off.” Rising from the bed, he reached out to take his brother's hand. The general led them both past Tseng to the bathroom, each kissing him on the mouth before getting into the shower.

***.***


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Sephiroth, Yazoo written by Chephren / Vincent, Rufus, Tseng written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – swearing, angst, sex.  
>  **Summary** –Vincent tries to find his courage, while the others wait for the day to be over.  
>  **Note** – Still Friday morning.
> 
>  **Characters ages** – Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.

Vincent was very relieved to find Rufus busy on his cell phone when he arrived at his apartment, the blonde grabbing his coat and only giving Valentine a smile before he’d headed out the door. The call lasted through the elevator ride and into the office, giving the Turk some much needed time to go over in his mind different ways to tell Rufus about the others. Unfortunately, the extra time didn’t help and Vincent’s stomach started to twist, nerves only getting worse as the time ticked by.

He didn’t want to hurt Rufus and had come to have real feelings for the blonde, but he couldn’t even work out himself what kind of relationship they could have now he was back with his lovers. They would all object to him spending time with the blond but was that really fair? After all, other people had lovers as well as friends, so shouldn’t he be able to as well? And besides all that, had Rufus really been looking for something more than friendship anyway as Tseng insisted? If he had been, the Vice President was going to be angry about the news of their reconciliation no matter how delicately Vincent tried to word it.

“Vincent, are you alright?” Rufus’ amused voice asked, jolting the Turk out of his musings. Valentine opened his mouth to answer and then closed it again, frowning as he desperately searched for where to start. The blond’s expression went from teasing to concerned but before he could inquire any further, his phone started ringing once more. 

“I’m sorry, but as it’s my last day as the acting President, this…,” he started, pointing at the phone, “… will be ringing all morning. I pushed everything to before lunch so we could spend our last afternoon together uninterrupted. I promise, once the clock hits midday, I’m all yours, so please don't give yourself an aneurism in the meantime worrying over… well, whatever it is you are worrying over. Feel free to have a drink if you’ll think it will help as we will be staying in all day.”

Vincent nodded, managing a small smile at the blond who looked relieved before smiling back and answering the phone. Valentine glanced over at the bar but restrained himself for now. It was only 7.15am, after all…

***.***

It was ten past eight by the time Tseng entered his office, Yazoo and Sephiroth at his heels. They’d ended up picking him up from his apartment, as Tseng had gotten a call just after his shower that had left him running late, so late he hadn't even had time for breakfast. The Head Turk had suggested they all eat at his office, Sephiroth ringing Lazard and getting the all clear to not start until nine. Bags of food were already on the Wutain’s desk waiting for them, Tseng having phoned ahead to one of the restaurants he knew well to get it delivered in advance. 

“Gentlemen, pull up a chair,” he murmured, going around the desk and beginning to pull various containers out to check what was in each one.

The two silver haired men did so. Yazoo didn't really want to think about what day it was or how long it would be while they waited. He quickly sifted through Tseng's inbox to check to see what would need the Head Turk's attention and what simply needed filing.

“What's on the agenda today, Nushi?”

“Not much, unfortunately,” Tseng murmured, sitting down and gazing at the food on his desk unenthusiastically. “Once the President comes back on Monday, you will go back to training with Reno and things will settle back to normal… hopefully.” The Head Turk wished he had more work to lose himself in, the thought of Vincent with Rufus a constant distraction. He kept thinking of worse case scenarios for what would happen when his second in command updated the blond on their relationship status.

“They will,” Sephiroth hushed him gently. “They will... or we find a new 'normal.'” He opened up a container with omelet and set it before his little raven. “Eat something.”

“I’m not really hungry,” Tseng muttered, picking up his fork and playing with his meal distractedly. Sighing, he realized that spending all day like this wasn’t going to do anyone any good, so he straightened in his seat, deciding to try harder to be positive. “Yazoo, I actually have some news that might interest you. Reno called yesterday and wants to take you on a training mission soon. It is nothing to worry about though, as it is just to evaluate your strengths and weaknesses out in the field. He will be with you the whole time as well, to ensure nothing goes amiss.”

Yazoo brightened considerably. “Oh! That is wonderful, Nushi!” He was so pleased that his mentor thought he was ready for something like that! He rose and moved over to give Tseng a warm hug, feeling somehow like his lover needed one right about now. An idea struck him and he reached into Tseng's inner breast pocket to retrieve the man's phone. “Here,” he whispered, ignoring Sephiroth's look of interest. “If you're worried about him today, text him. It's not wrong to let him know you are thinking of him.”

Tseng looked at his phone as if it would bite him. “I would feel like an over protective mother if I were to text him for no reason,” he murmured, his eyes flicking between his two lovers. “What would I say?”

“Hm...” Yazoo thought for a moment. “Just tell him that you miss him? He would definitely realize that you are here for him.” The silver haired youth noted that too and decided that he would text Vincent himself later on. 

Sephiroth watched, realizing the logic of the statement. It had done a world of good when the general had declared that he loved the dark haired youth.

“Couldn't hurt,” Sephiroth affirmed and raised his eyebrows once at Yazoo to the happy smirk he received in appreciation for the unexpected solidarity.

“But that’s such a… female thing to do,” Tseng muttered with a frown. “Next you’ll be telling me to put love hearts in the text too. While his reaction would be amusing, he’d think I'd gone mad.”

“Nushi,” Yazoo replied. “To declare your feelings isn't girly at all. Actually, emotionally, it takes more guts to actually declare it than not. If you were in a straight relationship, you would have to do this for your partner at least once in a while and Vincent doesn't need you to go doing it all the time... but we are trying to win him back, are we not? He told us he was upset when we weren't there for him, were too wrapped up in Seph's problem to acknowledge him on the day his father abandoned him. He never said so until we provoked him but we do need to let him know that he means a lot to us and atone for how we messed up. I will be texting him later too but I think if he got a text from you, it would be even more special to him since you mostly talk business. Please... for me? No hearts, I promise, just however you like.”

“Firstly, I will never _be_ in a straight relationship and even if I was, I would act no different to the way I do now. Secondly, didn’t we already win him back?” Tseng began, getting a little annoyed. “As for being there for him, I hardly think he was referring to text messages at the time, Yazoo.” Tseng pushed his breakfast away from him, the smell of eggs making his stomach turn. “If you wish to send him such messages, then do so. Just do not insist that I do it. It's not who I am and Vincent knows that.”

“Fine,” Yazoo said flatly, letting go of his lover's neck, placing the phone in front of his nushi on the heavy wooden desk. “You do what you would normally do then, love. I was only trying to help. I have my phone with me and will come back in a bit. I just need a little bit alone.” As the general perked up in mid-chew, Yazoo raised a hand and gave him a quick, automatic kiss on the way out.

Sephiroth watched after him, chewing. He always felt the need to follow his brother when he went off alone, but it was broad daylight and the youth was training to be a Turk after all, so he relaxed a little. This was not midnight in the park. Not willing to bring attention to what just happened and not knowing what to say either way, he reached over and opened his egg drop soup.

Tseng glared at his phone, trying to will the device out of existence. He did feel a little guilty that he’d hurt Yazoo’s feelings, but he felt more insulted by the youth’s words. It hurt that his youngest lover didn’t understand and seemed to think that the Head Turk’s refusal was out of cowardice. He wasn’t afraid, he just wasn't the kind of person who sprouted off endearments constantly. Yazoo, on the other hand, tended to do so on a regular basis and seemed to assume everyone else should do the same. Tseng had never asked the youth to change his ways, so why was he suddenly asking the Head Turk to change his? Glancing up, he looked over at Sephiroth, who was eating as if nothing had happened. 

“Does nothing affect your appetite?” Tseng grumbled at him.

Sephiroth paused his spoon's trajectory to his mouth for a moment to answer. “I have a daily training regime and I must eat to maintain my energy... I fall ill if I do not.” He did not bother to mention what would happen if he fell ill for it was not something he wanted to talk about with Tseng and it was bad enough that his lover knew about all the rest. “However, if anything would make me lose my appetite, that was top-shelf indeed.”

He didn't really understand what was going on with his lovers. He himself had had to change his own behaviors very drastically to even be able to relate to other human beings without bloodshed at one extreme and hurt feelings on the other, so he remained quiet on the matter. A few more spoonfuls of his soup gave him some time to think of a conversation changer.

“I don't think that Lazard's calendar is very full today either. With the president gone, there are no officials for the soldiers to impress and I have been notified of no major missions. Everything seems minor today. Perhaps you and he might keep each other company? I could take over any supervisory details today for him so you could do so,” he offered, wondering if the dark haired man needed things to keep his mind off of relationship troubles.

“Lazard? Why would I spend the day with him?” Tseng asked, confused by Sephiroth’s suggestion. “I don’t understand your point.”

“Forget it,” Sephiroth evaded. It had been a sorry attempt at conversation anyway and the general didn't even know why he had brought it up. It seemed as though Tseng and Lazard did like each other though and if anyone needed someone to listen and be understanding, the general had seen his subordinates go to the Director of SOLDIER time and time again with their concerns. “Is there anything I can do?” he asked.

“Yes, you can stop tip toeing around me and answer my question,” Tseng replied, sighing. “Look, I’m sorry if I’m being argumentative this morning. I’m just… worried. Please, talk to me, tell me why you suggested I go and spend the day with Lazard. Does he need help with something? Is there a problem?”

“No,” Sephiroth answered gently. “It was for you. I am concerned about you. The men go talk to him all the time if they need someone to listen, as have I in the past. He is a very feeling man and I thought... you might... need someone to listen.”

Tseng looked down at his hands, touched that Sephiroth was worried about him. If the General had noticed his anxiousness, than he must be projecting it loud and clear to the world. “Seph, I…,” he started, fumbling as he tried to find the right words. “I appreciate your concern, but really, considering my biggest problem is Rufus, I don’t think talking to Lazard would help.” 

Standing up, he walked over to the other side of the desk, stopping beside the other man. “I think… I mean, it would help if you could…," Tseng paused, trying to force the words out. "Shit,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

“What is it, love?” the general rose and took the Head Turk in his arms gently. When he was at a loss for a way to help, this answer was usually a help at least. Lazard had actually taught him this, to try to comfort.

Tseng exhaled, wrapping his arms around Sephiroth and just enjoying being held. “This is what I wanted,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” the general replied softly. He held the dark haired man there for as long as Tseng needed him to. Breakfast hadn't really gone that well but on the bright side, now they had a little more time to cuddle like this.

“I should let you eat your breakfast before it goes cold,” Tseng murmured into Sephiroth’s chest, his arms not moving an inch from their position around the taller man’s waist. He really didn’t want to let go, instead lifting his head to look up in the General’s eyes. “Maybe I should send Yazoo to spend the day with you and Lazard. I’m afraid I am not going to be very good company today.”

Sephiroth thought for a moment. “I think he would rather be with you than not, even with things as they are.” He wasn't sure how the youth would be when he came back. He hadn't really seen Yazoo's emotional control slip like that without the youth losing his temper because Sephiroth had brought out the worst in the little silver one. Therefore, he didn't really know what to expect, but he knew that much about his brother, that Yazoo wanted to be with Tseng. “He has actually been very excited to spend this time alone with you and today is your last day. I can call and instruct him that you'd rather not talk today if you'd like.”

“No, it’s not that I don't wish to spend time with him or talk. I just do not wish to hurt his feelings any further.” Leaning back into Sephiroth’s chest, he breathed in deep, enjoying the warmth the General always radiated.

“You said it yourself, love. If he would love you, he must learn that you will only be who you are. I think above all, he does not want to lose Vincent again and he also wanted to give you a way to put your mind at ease, as I wanted to just now.” His hand stroked over the soft skin of Tseng's neck absently, slipping within the man's shirt collar underneath his tie to feel what the world never saw. “I... have seen that I often succeed in our relationship where he does not, oftentimes where I put in far less effort. Shall I advise him to relax?”

“I know he means well and I do appreciate his intentions. I just can't be like him when it comes to emotional displays, just as he can't be more restrained like me. It is as unreasonable as asking you to be as wild as our Tomcat. It's not who you are. All four of us are different and I always believed we balanced each other out, as a result,” Tseng said softly.

“Yes,” the general mused, “I suppose we do.” He kissed Tseng's hair. His little raven’s statement caused him to wonder: _If I weren't restrained by orders, who would I be then? Would I perhaps be more like Vincent or Yazoo? Or would I be more like you?_ His eyes softened slightly as he looked down at his love. “I will speak to him then. Honestly, I think this might be a real relief to him. He seems as though he has constrained himself to meet certain expectations... though I do not know why. On his personal time, he is not in a position to.”

“Yazoo has been restraining himself?” Tseng asked, leaning back to look up at Sephiroth. “Are you telling me he is naturally more extroverted than he acts now?”

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. “Yes, not necessarily in his personality but in his obedience, he is. I can see it in his eyes. He behaves for you and Vincent for the pleasure of your approval, but he has an over-developed defiant streak in him. I see the same thing in headstrong recruits that I am in charge of breaking. I believe his pleasure-seeking ways are unfettered though. He has learned to not let others impede him from taking pleasure in life.” The general was actually very impressed by this last quality, as he was the picture of discipline and whether he liked it or not, could not be otherwise.

“Well, the last thing we need is Yazoo being defiant and misbehaving. I have enough trouble trying to reign in Vincent in that regard,” Tseng muttered, wilting a little in Sephiroth’s arms. “Honestly, if I had known how difficult it was to make a four way relationship work, I may have never become involved in the first place.” The Head Turk thought about that possibility, remembering what his life was like before. He had been lonely and miserable. “Alright, I lie. I wouldn’t give any of you up… not for anything.”

“I'm glad to hear that,” Sephiroth rumbled softly, his arms tightening their hold around the Head Turk. “I don't intend to let you go now that I've found you.” His own life wasn't worth living without them and Lazard, the only ones who seemed to care. “Will you be alright?”

“I think I just need distractions, so I don't sit here and work myself into a mood any further with my own imagination,” Tseng replied. “And I would guess I was too hard on Yazoo, taking out my bad mood on him when he didn't deserve it.” Glancing over at his phone, he sighed. “Maybe it would smooth things over with Yazoo is I sent Vincent a text, just this once. While I still have no intention of sending messages of love, I think I can manage to think of something else that Vincent will appreciate in a different way.”

Sephiroth nodded in acknowledgement. “Like what, would you say?”

Tseng smirked, giving the General a look that was far from innocent. “Use your imagination,” he teased, his hands slipping down the General’s back to stop on his backside. “Vincent is our Tomcat and I think that reminding him of how much he desires us, will be very effective in drawing him home.”

The general's lids lowered hazily at the touch. He did love his butt being touched, it seemed. “I think... you may have something there.... and I have something here... for you too.” He emphasized the word 'here' with a push of his hips, pressing his leather-clad cock into Tseng's lower belly.

“Now that would be my favorite distraction of all,” Tseng purred, grinning up at the General. “It’s definitely something that will always draw me home. Maybe, you could give me some… examples. Show me some things Vincent might like to hear about. And maybe I could show you some too”

“Hm,” the general pondered, “I would indeed love for you to show me your examples. They are some of the prettiest examples I have seen, no question.” He began to peel Tseng out of his jacket and shirt. Having limited time, he would not be able to go as far as he would like, but he could certainly take a few extra moments to view Tseng's examples alright.

“Well, I do know one thing that is always a favorite for our Tomcat,” Tseng whispered, his hands undoing Sephiroth’s pants and peeling them down. He dropped to his knees, gazing up at the General with a smirk before taking his lover’s cock in one hand, licking a line up to the tip.

“Oh Tseng, that's right,” the general purred, his eyes falling closed completely but he couldn't help but open them a few seconds later to watch his length be teased to full attention by that devilishly talented tongue. “Lick it,” he encouraged lowly, his hands slipping into Tseng's hair.

Continuing to run his tongue up and down Sephiroth’s cock, Tseng murmured happily as it swelled to fully erect, enjoying the taste and texture of the General’s shaft. He understood Vincent’s love of doing this, even though he probably would never admit it out loud out of plain embarrassment. On one downward pass he continued lower, licking over his lover’s balls before he sucked one into his mouth, gently laving it with his tongue. His hands rested on the General’s thighs, feeling the muscles tense and relax in response to his actions.

“Ah, you've found it... one of my... examples,” the general murmured, curling his fingertips around Tseng's neck within dark strands. “I love it when you do this... Bravo.” He absently pulled Tseng's mouth a bit closer so that the man's nose all but bumped against the base of his cock.

Tseng would have chuckled if his mouth wasn’t occupied, his amusement mixing with his desire for Sephiroth to leave him feeling a little light headed. It was a power rush to bring pleasure to another and when it was one of the men he loved, it only increased the enjoyment of the moment. After swapping to give the General’s other testicle the same treatment, he moved his lips and tongue back to Sephiroth’s cock, licking up it’s length once more before tonguing the slit at the top, teasing it momentarily before his lips slid over the head, slowly taking the length into his mouth.

Whenever Tseng penetrated his slit the way he just had a moment ago, Sephiroth grew weak in the knees and he loved it so. His emerald eyes began to glow as he watched his lover take him in.

“Tseng,” he murmured, trying to keep his hips from jerking forward again, wanting further into that beautiful mouth.

The Head Turk continued to pleasure the General, loving every sound he managed to draw from man’s lips. Tseng didn’t want his lover to come like this though, preferring to feel Sephiroth inside of him. Pulling back, Tseng looked up at the General, smiling as he nuzzled his shaft. “Seph, I want you to fuck me.”

Sephiroth wanted to... so very badly. His eyes shifted over to the wall clock. He still had time and if he was a little late, then it was only Lazard he had to apologize to. No Hojo. No President Shinra even... and Lazard actually liked him, so it probably wasn't an issue.

“Yes,” he purred. “Yes... I want you, Tseng. Take your pants off for me and climb up onto your desk. I will take you as I did the Tomcat that day... no window though, I promise.”

“I appreciate the lack of an audience,” Tseng chuckled, stripping off the rest of his clothes and moving into position, looking back over his shoulder at Sephiroth with a cheeky smile. “If you're worried about being late for work, just tell Lazard that I held you up. If he is upset about it, tell him I said I am willing to make it up to him… anyway he wants.”

“Oh?” Sephiroth asked, smiling as he watched that beautiful face, then reached down to spread Tseng's cheeks open so he might have a look at the succulent entrance waiting just for him. “And what do you think he might ask you to do for him with such a generous offer?” He followed his question with a whisper, “I will make this quick, love,” before he bent down to press his lips against the tight muscle, knowing Tseng was as clean as a freshly-bathed infant. His tongue slipped out to begin brushing over it, trying to loosen it before it began to wriggle inside, opting for this method instead of lube. He much preferred it this way with Tseng.

Gasping, Tseng tried to think of an answer. It was difficult with Sephiroth driving him crazy with his tongue. “I do not… know what he would ask,” he finally murmured breathlessly. “I would be willing… to do almost anything though,” he continued to tease.

“Hn,” Sephiroth hummed against the small opening, feeling it vibrate against his lips, unable to resist. “What is the most depraved thing you might let him do to you? Indulge my overactive imagination,” he murmured before letting his tongue delve in again, deeper this time and within a moment, he let it slither in and out of Tseng's body, slowly stretching him as gently and lovingly as he could.

“I would… like him to fuck me. He doesn’t seem like he tops often,” Tseng mumbled, pushing back on the General’s tongue with a whimper of need. “Gods… Seph that feels amazing.”

Sephiroth groaned into Tseng's ass, pulling the smaller man up by his outer thighs and plunging in deep twice before he set him down. Quickly, taking his cock in hand, he started to nudge it against the Head Turk's entrance. Still, to ensure Tseng would be ready for him, he asked, “I need inside you... but did I prepare you well enough?”

“Yes, just fuck me,” Tseng groaned, pushing back on Sephiroth’s cock needily. He’d had enough of foreplay and desperately wanted to feel his lover inside of him.

“As you wish,” the general hummed, letting his hips thrust forward, pressing inside insistently. His arms pulled Tseng's bare hips closer, the silver haired man all the while admiring the curve of his lover's back. “You're lovely,” he said, gritting his teeth as he felt the tight clamping of his little raven's delectable body.

“And you… feel amazing,” Tseng gasped, closing his eyes as Sephiroth sunk deeper inside of him, his body burning with the feel of it..

“Tseng...,” Sephiroth murmured, leaning down, a hand bracing on the desk as they became one, parted lips whispering against silken raven hair.

“What?” Tseng whispered, pushing back.

“I love you,” the general said simply, his breath ghosting over a pale ear when some hair fell away from it to hang in front of Tseng's shoulder. Reverently, he nuzzled it.

“And I love you,” Tseng responded, smiling. “Although, if you don’t start moving, I may have to kill you.”

Sephiroth chuckled, “Oh, how you've tempted me... but I will indulge you, my dear.” He slowly began to slide in and out of Tseng's body, a moan escaping him when he felt the skin of his cock rubbed mercilessly back and forth and he wondered how it must feel for his lover. “How is it?”

“If you want… to know how it feels…,” Tseng responded slowly, pausing to gasp at every slow thrust. “… then you should let me… fuck you sometime.” As he spoke, he moved one hand back to grasp Sephiroth’s hip, trying to make him go deeper and faster. “Damn it, Seph, I need more. Stop teasing.” The Head Turk was getting frustrated, wanting it hard and fast so all his worries and doubts could disappear in a haze of mindless pleasure. It would only be a temporary escape, but he still yearned for it. “Or is it that you’re getting too soft? Losing your touch?” he added, hoping to provoke a more aggressive reaction from his lover.

“Soft?” Sephiroth repeated, lifting an eyebrow and stopping his thrust with an annoyed growl. “You are testing my control.” He knew why Tseng was doing it, for the same reason Vincent did, and the general knew better than to fall for it again blindly. However, it still irritated him to think that his own lovers thought he was so easily duped. “Be careful what you ask for, my raven. I might just feel inclined to give it to you.” His voice was edged with tension and his arms closed tightly around Tseng’s body. He steeled himself too, taking on a bit of the aloof superiority that he’d adopted with former sexual partners, trying to shield Tseng from his temper, which was flaring but he had spent every waking moment trying to control.

Tseng growled back, wriggling pointlessly against the General’s hold. 

“Damn it,” he hissed, determined to get what he wanted and knowing he could set Sephiroth off if he was willing to push enough… but he didn’t really want to hurt his lover’s feelings. There was no way he could voice his reasons or explain that he felt guilty for the way he’d been behaving this morning towards both of his silver haired lovers. It only added to his shame that he’d spent the last two week neglecting both Yazoo and Sephiroth as he’d pined over Vincent’s absence. He needed them both to take something back, to relieve the heavy weight of his own failures from him. Just once he wanted them both to realize that he wasn’t perfect or worthy of the blind respect and devotion they showed him. Tseng was only human, with all the imperfections that went with it and he needed Sephiroth to get angry at him from time to time and see the reality he seemed to ignore.

“Giving it to me is what I’ve been asking for, General. Or is it that only Vincent can bring out the man in you, while I only get the child? Are you going to start sending loveheart texts around too now, like your brother?” As soon as the words were out, Tseng became still, waiting for what reaction they would bring. Sephiroth needed this though, needed to learn that sometimes Tseng was wrong and deserved to be punished too. Otherwise when he eventually did fall from grace in their eyes and the illusion of perfection was stripped away, they would leave too, just as Vincent had done. He was determined not to make the same mistake twice.

“Maybe I will,” Sephiroth bristled, angry now. His pride was wounded and he had shown Tseng and his lovers the part of himself he had not willingly shared with anyone in ages. “Would that be so terrible?” He didn’t feel like talking right now, but neither did his insistent cock calm down either. It remained perfectly aroused, just like always. Professor Hojo had engineered his physical nature to do many things, with the highest priority of all to be to procreate. His anger never deterred him once he was horny. He didn’t understand why Tseng was saying these things, confusing him like this… His first instincts were to believe that the Head Turk didn’t desire these qualities in either he or Yazoo and it hurt. He didn’t want to think about it. 

“Damn you,” he said lowly, pressing in deep, his hips tensed with a hint of menace behind them as he tried to stop himself from becoming rough. He could already feel the urges clawing at his insides and his nostrils flared once. “I don’t like it when you try to confuse me, Tseng.”

The Head Turk groaned from the deep thrust, pressing back for more. 

“You can send me texts containing anything you like, as long as you do that again,” he whispered softly, momentarily forgetting his purpose to antagonize the General. When there was no more movement, his original goal came back to him though, his hips rotating in small circles as he tried to inspire his lover in any way possible. “As for confusing you…,” he growled, looking back over his own shoulder, “…surely you can follow basic instructions such as 'fuck me hard'. You want me to shut up, there’s only one way. Fuck me so hard and deep that I can’t form words. Or is that beyond you, boy?”

Sephiroth whimpered, only one instinct kicking in when he heard himself talked to that way. Professor Hojo and President Shinra were the only people who had ever called him 'boy', though the good professor was the one who had the most impact on Sephiroth's psyche. A deep pink flush came to his face and he opened his eyes reflexively, some part of him needing to see those intense eyes watching him as the other gloved hand found its way between his thighs again. However, Sephiroth was not greeted with Hojo watching him... was not in the labs at all. Tseng was the one looking at him over one shoulder and the general almost completely forgot his anger, wanting to sweep his little raven up into his arms. He did so possessively but his voice was cold as he spoke. 

“So you want me to fuck you hard? Shut you up then?” His fingers found their way into raven hair and gripped the back of Tseng's neck in challenge, not hard enough to bruise, but enough to warn.

The grip to his neck only made the Head Turk smirk, satisfied that he was finally getting a reaction from the General. 

“Haven’t I already said that, many times? Do you need me to draw you a picture? Maybe demonstrate it for you?” he sneered, not intimidated at all by Sephiroth’s aggression.

Sephiroth snarled, the hold on Tseng's neck squeezing. “You should mime it,” he said as he locked his arm around Tseng's waist, pressing his cock up into that tight bottom only once, his eyebrow lifting in satisfaction as he became more taken with this pantomime idea.

Tseng growled, his frustration growing at the General’s continued lack of movement. The one thrust was only enough to taunt and he wanted so much more than teasing. 

“Miming it couldn’t be any less satisfying than this,” he retorted, turning his eyes away as he tried to control his own temper. “Maybe I should just go and visit Rufus? He doesn’t seem like the type to disappoint in this regard.”

“Fuck that,” Sephiroth negated, deciding he'd had enough banter. Pushing against Tseng's neck, he guided the man roughly to lean downward, only able to look at his own body underneath him and his hands braced on the desk. The general dug his fingertips into Tseng's ivory hips out of frustration as he pulled the dark haired man back to be skewered on his throbbing cock over and over again.

“Yes,” Tseng groaned, hands scrambling for purchase on the slick surface of the desk. Sephiroth was finally giving him what he’d asked for and it felt wonderful to be taken so forcefully. Through his lust, he did recognize the irony of this sudden need for roughness, finally understanding a little why Vincent desired it so often. The thought of exploring this new interest with Vincent only turned him on more. “Gods, don’t stop.”

Sephiroth said nothing, but began knocking his hips against Tseng's buttocks so that they jarred both their bodies, sending shivers up his spine. Leaning over Tseng's back, he felt around his little raven's chest, tweaking a hard little nipple. He had figured it would already be hard. It was always so cool in here.

Tseng whimpered at the touch to his nipple, his face flushing red at how he sounded. The temptation to taunt Sephiroth returned with the embarrassment, words slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them. “I wonder… what Rufus would be like to fuck. Would he… be feisty like Vincent… or passive… like Lazard?”

“Ng,” Sephiroth answered in a slight, unhappy grunt, hips still working like an engine piston. He didn't want Tseng to talk about anyone else right now. He wanted to at least be able to believe that he was the one blowing his lover's mind. Hearing the slap of his thighs against Tseng's perfect ass, he clamped his eyes shut and delivered some advice that he'd heard somewhere, perhaps Yazoo... but the sense of it was only just starting to sink in. “If you can't... say something nice... don't say anything at all.” With that, his arm around Tseng's waist unfurled and his hand came up to cover that full pink mouth.

The head Turk would have responded, even had a retort ready to mutter, but Sephiroth’s hand stayed in place firmly. He lifted a hand to try and dislodge it, but the General’s thrusts nearly sent him face first into the desk, making him abandon the attempt in favor of holding himself up. Tseng could only growl in warning before finally biting down hard in a last attempt to free himself.

“Fuck,” Sephiroth grunted again, but before he could decide whether or not to take his smarting hand away, the turn of Tseng's door knob caught his attention.

Yazoo peered into the office, his face composed in a serious, unreadable mask. He still wasn't in a very good mood over what had happened, but he was at work now and he couldn't just run o-... The sight just inside the inner office caused him to gasp and shut the door behind him before just standing there, staring. The strangest part was probably seeing Sephiroth muzzling Tseng like that.

“Seph... what are you doing?” he asked incredulously.

“Ah, Yaz,” the general purred. “Come in. Make yourself comfortable. Tseng is misbehaving and if you are willing, I'd like you to shut him up for me.” His emerald eyes wandered languidly down Yazoo's form to rest on his little brother's groin area and Yazoo blushed in recognition.

“You want me to...,” he asked quietly. This was all so unexpected, being given the upper hand like this. “Misbehaving how exactly?”

The general removed his hand from over Tseng's mouth, which Yazoo drew closer automatically to.

“I’m not a fucking child,” Tseng hissed, offended by Sephiroth’s words. He looked up at Yazoo, his smirk a little evil as he gazed at their youngest lover. “Seph is just being delicate, minx. Seems our invincible general can’t take a little teasing.”

Sephiroth pushed in harder, slamming their bodies together, his jaw tensing. He wasn't happy with being called delicate. It was not a good thing in his world. He could look at and admire and covet Yazoo for these traits, but he himself was not allowed to demonstrate them.

Yazoo's heart went out to Sephiroth in that moment, as he knew Sephiroth's insecurities on the matter. However, whenever Tseng called him 'Minx,' he wanted to melt.

Tseng moaned, unable to hold back the sound as the General fucked him so roughly. He didn’t want to show that he was enjoying Sephiroth’s actions, so he tried desperately to divert his lovers’ attentions, his ire turning on the one standing in front of him, even though Yazoo didn’t deserve it. “Did you… send Vincent a little… message of love? Hearts and all?” he muttered breathlessly, eyes meeting the youth’s rebelliously.

“Not yet,” Yazoo said, eyes growing cold. He hadn't wanted to talk to his lover while he was in such a foul humor. Vincent might sense his shitty attitude, so Yazoo had simply wanted to cool down and regroup. 

“Come on, Yaz... fill that pretty mouth of his. Give him no choice but to worship your cock,” Sephiroth insisted

Yazoo looked at Tseng warily for a moment before, without another word, he climbed up onto the desk. He was still a bit angry and hurt over what had happened, but he didn't want to admit this to his nushi, not if all the feeling sharing was losing him credibility in his lover's eyes. Unfastening his trousers, he unleashed his cock, stroking it gently, hoping to coax it into hardness. With his other hand, he wrapped his fingers around Tseng's nape, pulling him closer to his own bared tip.

The Head Turk eagerly took Yazoo into his mouth, feeling guilty for his hurtful words and the expression it brought to the little one’s face. He didn’t seem to be able to stop himself from sprouting such acidic words, so instead he went to work on sucking, trying to show Yazoo with actions that he meant none of the biting remarks. Tseng loved them both but he'd needed to show them his imperfections.

Unable to help a soft moan, Yazoo gazed down at his love. 

“That's a good boy, Tseng,” he said gently, stroking the man's hair with one hand while the other pulled his nushi's mouth closer so that his dark haired beauty would take him in further. He knew a little of what Tseng liked and it gave him a lot of pleasure to have his nushi like this.

Tseng moaned around his mouthful, taking Yazoo as far into his mouth as he could. The almost tentative touches to his hair made his chest ache, the tenderness something he knew he didn’t deserve at the moment. Sephiroth moved a little, changing angles and suddenly hitting the Head Turk's prostrate head on, making Tseng suck hard as his inner muscles began to tighten.

A quick shuffle was heard as Sephiroth reached into his coat, pulling out his cell phone. He had a perfect idea of a gift to send their good little Tomcat. Even if he was angry, he wanted to give Vincent his own little love text, and clicking on his camera, he got the whole scene on film.

“Hnn,” Yazoo cooed, looking down at Tseng's beautiful face, his breath hitching with the squeeze to his erection. “Tseng... baby... are you close? I can hear your cock bouncing against your belly... I wish I could see it. Oh... I'm close... too.” He let his eyes fall closed as his hips began to tilt, fucking Tseng's mouth gently.

Aiming the camera first at Yazoo's face for his little maid to enjoy, Sephiroth let his camera pan down the youngest's clothed form to his bared groin, taking in how Yazoo's rosy cock slipped in and out of Tseng's mouth so deeply... so perfectly. Then dropping lower, he caught the Head Turk's naked body and then his tight little ass as the general plowed in and out of him. One could see how wet the channel was, how slick the silver haired man's shaft was. Long hair swayed all throughout each shot, especially the general's, which lay in long strands over his lovers' hips and legs. Sephiroth picked up speed, slamming into his beloved's body. 

“You've been a bad boy, Tseng. You deserve a spanking.” His voice was rough and deep as he looked down at Tseng's ivory back, watching the muscles flex and contract, his ire still high but his desire for his love just as strong.

Sephiroth’s words had Tseng tumbling over the edge, Yazoo’s cock falling out of his mouth as he gasped for breath. “S-Seph…,” he groaned, his forehead pressed against the minx’s thigh as he rode out his climax.

Yazoo let out a disappointed gasp, but he wasn't deterred for long. He loved feeling his lover's breath on his skin down there. 

“Tseng,” Yazoo purred, taking his cock, which was wet with precome and achingly hard by this point, and rubbing it over the Head Turk's lips, jaw and neck. The youngest's other hand brushed over Tseng's hair and moved to a strong shoulder to support his love when the man's limbs were no doubt weak.

Sephiroth got them on film before he moved his phone down to capture his cock ramming inside Tseng's entrance over and over. The very fact that he could see it on film and that Vincent would see it too caused him to groan low and made his skin come alive.

“Kittens,” he breathed, watching the phone display as his cock started to twitch noticeably. It all felt so very, very good and he was so immensely turned on by it all.

Tseng came back to his senses slowly, his tongue coming out to lick along Yazoo’s length slowly at first, but then more purposefully as his strength returned. 

“Sorry I stopped,” he murmured breathlessly before slipping his lips over the head of the minx’s cock once more, continuing to suck as Sephiroth’s thrusts became more erratic.

“It's alright,” Yazoo gasped. “Feels good even touching it on your skin.” Eyes hazy as he gazed down at his beautiful lover, Yazoo got much bolder, letting his hips thrust in over and over, loving the way Tseng sucked on him. “I will fuck your mouth, naughty kitten, until Brother is done with you... then I want to be inside you. It feels like it's been so long.”

“Are you... rushing me?” Sephiroth challenged, clearly out of breath as he felt himself drawing closer to rapture, watching Yazoo through mostly-closed lids.

“Yes,” Yazoo retorted. “You always take ages, Brother, and I want a turn with Nushi. I believe I even know how to make you hurry up. I'm not above cheating, you know.”

“Cheating... you?” Sephiroth scoffed, because that was all he could manage at this moment. Tseng's body always drove him nearly wild with desire. “I'd like to see you... try,” he said provokingly, a wicked smirk on his face as he aimed his camera phone at the little silver one.

Sighing softly, Yazoo stopped his thrusts, withdrawing his cock from Tseng's mouth, leaning down to give him a deep kiss. “Get ready for me, baby. I want to fuck you.”

“Yes,” Tseng gasped, his own cock twitching, trying to harden again. He knew he’d be a little sore from this later. “Seph… I want to feel you… come inside of me.”

“Unh... Tseng,” Sephiroth moaned, his body starting to quiver with the strain of thrusting so fast and hard. “I'm close... too.”

“Are you now?” Yazoo smirked at him as he crawled up behind Sephiroth. He reveled in the way his brother's body shivered. “What's this, brother?” His hand slid down to rest on Sephiroth's, which held the camera phone. “Are... are you filming this?”

“For... Vincent...,” Sephiroth affirmed. “My... love text,” he then whispered in Yazoo's ear.

“Oh... well, that's alright then,” Yazoo said with a smile, relaxing instantly. “Vincent,” he whispered to the camera, which Sephiroth had aimed to capture both of them. Pressing his lips out in a silent kiss to Vincent, Yazoo lay his cheek on the general's shoulder to gaze at the small device along with his brother. The camera was set up now that the camera shot footage from the same side of the phone that the display appeared on and they could see themselves. 

“Want to see me take Brother's dare, Koishii?” the youngest asked the camera playfully, wetting one long finger. His hand then slid down Sephiroth's back to move aside long silver hair. Without anymore warning, Yazoo slipped his fingertip between rock-hard buttocks, rubbing wetly over the general's hidden entrance.

“Unh... Yaz,” Sephiroth moaned, his face instantly blushing and his head tipped forward to hide his face from the camera where Vincent would see this later.

Tseng peered over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at the two brothers and wondering what the hell they were doing back there. He was about to ask, when he saw Sephiroth blushing, his words stolen away by the sight.

“Sephiroth,” Tseng murmured. He wasn’t ready to climax again yet, but he soon would recover. There was one thing he could think of that may help and he wiggled a little to make the General meet his eyes. “My Goshujin, come for me?”

“Tseng,” Sephiroth whimpered, feeling Yazoo take that moment to plunge that finger deep inside him to find his sweet spot. The general's brows knitted as his seed shot out of him, filling the Head Turk's insides as he felt himself fall forward to curl himself over Tseng's back. 

Yazoo caught the entire orgasm on film before pulling his finger free. 

Shortly after, when he had composed himself, Sephiroth withdrew from Tseng's body, rolling himself onto his back, pulling his little raven over with him, so they could both look up at Yazoo together.

“Come... take him, little one," the general beckoned, pulling the camera gently out of Yazoo's hand to aim it at his brother for the moment.

“With pleasure,” Yazoo purred, climbing up to straddle Sephiroth's thighs, placing himself at Tseng's wet hole. “You ready for me, Nushi?” he asked, leaning down to kiss the dark haired man's parted lips.

“Yes... although, I feel a little like a turtle on it’s back right now,” Tseng chuckled, grinning at Yazoo. “Can I ask what you two are doing with the phone first?”

Sephiroth held the phone up so that it was aimed at both he and Tseng, letting it pan down the length of Tseng's body. “I am filming now. The file might be too large but I would like to send Vincent our love.” He smiled when Yazoo lowered himself to lap at one of Tseng's nipples.

Tseng chuckled, far too satisfied and happy to complain at the moment. “And here I was thinking Vincent was the biggest pervert out of all of us. Seph, how far you have fallen.”

Yazoo repositioned himself and when he leaned down to indulge in a sweet kiss, he pressed inside Tseng slowly. “Mmm...,” he moaned against Tseng's lips. Smiling, Sephiroth brought the camera to capture their embrace, still glowing from what he hoped to be the Head Turk's approval of him.

Tseng kissed Yazoo slowly, lifting his legs to wrap them around the youth’s waist and pull him closer. Both his hands threaded in silver locks, holding his youngest lover in place as he was entered slowly.

“Tseng, I love you, baby...,” Yazoo breathed softly, his eyes gazing into Tseng's. It was heartachingly sweet, how docile and accepting the Head Turk was at this moment, how ready to please. It gave the youngest another idea. “Tell Vincent, Nushi,” Yazoo prompted gently, smiling down at Tseng as Sephiroth assisted by bringing the camera into Tseng's peripheral. To sweeten the deal, the youngest gave a few slow thrusts. “Tell him how he makes you feel.” Yazoo's eyes fell closed.

Tseng blushed, uncomfortable with speaking something so personal into a camera. “I love you. Get your ass home early tonight, so I can show you how much.”

As a reward, Yazoo began thrusting again. “Oh Nushi,” he moaned at the beauty of how Tseng looked so vulnerable right now. Running a hand over the Head Turk's raven locks, the silver haired youth turned to the camera again too. “Koishii... I love you too. I'm so lucky for that first day in the park... We're missing you here... and we'll be waiting for you, baby.” He gasped as he noticed a red light blinking on the top of Sephiroth's phone and somehow, it almost felt as though Vin was with them right now, watching. He threw himself back into fucking their nushi, reveling in the feeling of his cock hitting that spot deep inside his Wutain love.

“I love you too, Vin,” Sephiroth said, turning the phone toward himself to smile at the camera. “Are you enjoying this? Do you wish this was you, Tomcat? Naked and writhing against us? Buried deep inside one of us? Letting us fuck you?" He focused back on Tseng and Yazoo in each other's arms.

“Yaz,” Tseng gasped, his climax washing over him unexpectedly as his arms tightened around their youngest lover. As his peak ebbed away, he looked up into Yazoo’s eyes and smiled affectionately. “Come for me, minx. Show Vincent what he has to look forward to.”

Yazoo's belly flip-flopped at his nushi's deep, sensual tones, those dark eyes watching him. The fantasy of his koishii watching him as well was too much for his senses. In his peripheral, he noticed the hovering of Sephiroth's camera, the blinking of the red light and he cried out, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment as the inevitable nerves of being on camera accompanied his rapture. He clung to Tseng as if his nushi was the only thing keeping him from falling.

Tseng hummed contentedly, his legs moving from around Yazoo as he held the youth to his chest. It was so comfortable between both his lovers that it took a few awhile for him to realize that the General must be uncomfortable under both of their weights. 

“Seph, I’m sorry. You must be numb by now from us both being on top of you,” he murmured, beginning to try and shuffle Yazoo upright so they could get off of Sephiroth.

“No, it's fine,” Sephiroth allowed, pulling Tseng back against him, rolling them over so that they all lay on their sides so his beloved wouldn't worry. “It always feels good having you against me.” He nuzzled Tseng's hair before he lifted the phone to aim it back at himself. In the display, he looked sated and rosy... quite relaxed and far too disheveled to be on camera but ah well. “Vincent,” he addressed the device again. “Come home to us soon, Tomcat.” With a secret, sexy smile, he hit the stop button, then sent the file in an email to Vincent's phone before settling down to playfully nibble at the Head Turk's shoulder as they all relaxed together, naked on Tseng's desk for a few minutes.

***.***

Vincent had just settled in to the work day, his mind in a comfortable daze as he stood in place, staring at the wall. Rufus’ voice was like white-noise in the background as the Vice President dealt with an endless stream of calls, the sound lulling Valentine into an almost meditative state.

The sudden trill of his own phone made him jump a little, jolting him back to reality as he reached into his pocket to retrieve the device. Glancing up, he saw Rufus grinning at him and resisted the urge to flip the bird at his friend. Shinra junior found far too much amusement in Vincent’s discomfort, no matter what had caused it.

Sighing and opening his phone, he saw he had retrieved a video message from Sephiroth and frowned in confusion. Curious as to what this could be all about, he opened the file and pressed play where he stood, eyes going wide at what he found.

There were his lovers, naked and moaning in pleasure and Vincent found himself entranced. He forgot where he was as he stared at the screen, his cock coming to life as his body yearned to join in. Vincent was so taken by what he was watching that at first, he didn’t hear Rufus calling his name, the blond ending up throwing a scrunched up piece of paper, which bounced off Vincent’s forehead, before he looked up in surprise.

“Vincent, why are you watching porn while on duty?” Rufus asked, one eyebrow up and his face stern, although his blue eyes were full of amusement.

“I’m not… I-I… I just received a message, that’s all,” Vincent tried to explain, stumbling a little over his words as his face burned in embarrassment.

“Well, please refrain from opening those kinds of messages while on duty. The moans and groans are rather disquieting,” Rufus murmured, a smirk curling his lips. 

Valentine nodded, looking away as the blond’s smirk made his cock twitch. He flipped his phone closed, saving the rest of the message for later, when Rufus wasn’t within earshot.

***.***


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Sephiroth, Yazoo written by Chephren / Vincent, Rufus, Tseng written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – violence, RAPE, swearing, alcohol abuse, angst.  
>  **Summary** – Rufus finally gets the truth.  
>  **Note** – Still Friday morning.
> 
>  **Characters ages** – Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.

The morning sped by quickly and lunch time was only ten minutes away when Rufus finally finished all his calls, only left with a little paperwork that he was finding it hard to concentrate on. The blond’s curiosity over what Vincent had received on his phone earlier was distracting him as his imagination ran rampant. Somehow he had to see what it was. Vincent kept his phone in his jacket pocket, so Rufus had to first get the Turk to take it off, then it would be an easy task to send him out to retrieve something, giving the vice president the opportunity to take a peek.

“Vincent, would you come over here for a moment? I’m afraid all this paperwork is making me see double and I wanted you to check these calculations for me,” Rufus murmured, deciding on a plan of action.

“Is that not what you have accountants for?” Vincent responded, getting the feeling that the blond was up to something, even if he couldn’t put his finger on what that something was.

“Yes, but I have to finish this report before I can stop for the day and I don’t want to spend another hour down in Accounts trying to get a hold of somebody I trust enough. Please, Vincent, it’s very important.”

Vincent raised an eyebrow but consented, slowly walking over and around the desk. He stopped beside the Vice President, leaning down and immediately beginning to work through the list of accounts, checking for any errors. Rufus was so close he could smell the young man’s cologne and he found it far too distracting, especially with the thoughts of Sephiroth’s video still fresh in his mind. The General had asked him whether he’d want to be fucked or do the fucking, which led Vincent to curiously wonder which the blond beside him would prefer. Was Rufus a bottom or a top, or did he like to switch as Vincent did?

Rufus was watching his Turk so closely that he noticed immediately when Valentine tuned out, those blood red eyes stopping to stare at one spot on the sheet of paper before him absently. The blond took the opportunity to carry out his plan, picking up his now luke warm coffee and sipping it. He then held it in the hand closest to Vincent as he opened his desk draw with his other hand and pretended to search through it for something, his eyes turned away. It only took a slip of his wrist to tip the cup up enough to splash it over the Turk’s jacket and then a little acting ability to convince Valentine it was an unfortunate accident.

Vincent frowned, slipping off his jacket and examining the damage done. Even though the material was black, a darker patch was obvious and the smell of strong coffee was evident. He considered going to change but there was only minutes left until Rufus closed down his office for the day, so it was pointless to worry about appearances when nobody would see him. Waving off the blond’s apologies, he took the garment into the kitchenette adjoining the office, emptying the pockets before rinsing the stain and using a hand towel to dry it off a little before hanging it on the coat rack near the door to the office to dry. He hoped it would be enough to prevent a stain but honestly, his knowledge of such things was limited as he never washed his own clothes. The Shinra apartments had its own laundry service and he’d used it ever since leaving home and moving into the tower.

“I really am very sorry, Vincent. If it does stain, I will replace it,” Rufus murmured, managing to keep the satisfied feelings of his successful manipulation from appearing in his expression.

“It is fine, Sir. I have another four jackets at home, so it doesn’t matter if this one is ruined,” Vincent replied absently, walking back around the desk to finish looking over the accounts Rufus had asked him to check. A few minutes later he was done, this time managing to keep his attention on the task at hand and away from his inappropriate thoughts of his current employer. “I can't see any errors,” he murmured softly, standing up to meet the Vice President’s gaze.

“Thank you, Vincent,” Rufus replied, smiling as his Turk went back to his usual position to one side of his office door. He stacked up all his completed work, the phone ringing on cue at 12pm sharp. Picking it up, he talked briefly with his secretary, telling her he needed a print out of Shinra employees and then she could go home early. Once he had finished the call, Rufus stood from his desk and stretched, not missing Vincent’s glance towards his waist. He knew his shirt had ridden up when he’d stretched, showing a small amount of bare skin, and the dark haired Turk’s continued interest thrilled him.

“What now, Sir? Are we going to order in lunch?” Vincent asked, not meeting the Vice President’s eyes when they turned towards him. This attraction towards Rufus was something he had to deal with and put behind him, as it would only destroy his newly reestablished relationship with his lovers. None of that made telling the blond he was back with Tseng, Yazoo and Sephiroth any easier.

“I was about to ask if you would take these forms out to my secretary and bring back a print out she’s doing for me. While you do that, I’ll order us something to be delivered.” While Rufus usually never asked Vincent to take or collect anything from his secretary, he hoped that, since it was their last day, Valentine wouldn’t object. Luck seemed to be on his side, Vincent simply nodding and collecting the forms before slipping out the office door.

Rufus wasted no time in going for the jacket, checking the pockets only to find them all empty. Frowning, he was almost ready to give up, thinking Vincent may still have the phone in his pants pocket, when he remembered that the Turk had gone into the kitchenette to rinse the stain. Checking around the sink, he chuckled in victory when he spied the phone off to one side. Yes, luck was definitely with him today.

He found the recent messages and opened the first to find words of love from Yazoo. Raising an eyebrow, he double checked the date only to see it was one Vincent had received only this morning. Rufus’ chest tightened, fears beginning to grow in his mind. Wasn’t Valentine’s relationship with his co-workers over?

The next message was from Sephiroth, and Rufus almost didn’t want to open it, afraid his fears would be confirmed. There was no text, but a video was attached, so he pressed play after a moment's hesitation, figuring it was better to know than to remain ignorant.

Five minutes later Rufus was still standing in the same place, staring at the images playing on the phone in a state of shocked confusion. The painful ache in his chest as he listened to the proclamations of love soon jolted him out of that state though. It all added up to the conclusion that Valentine was back with his lovers over night… and that fact hurt Rufus in ways he’d never felt before.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Vincent’s voice demanded from behind him. The anger in the Turk’s tone was clear but the blond still found himself unable to move or drag his eyes away from the video. “Rufus, give it back now.”

“Have you reconciled with them?” the blond murmured softly, pressing the button to stop the video before turning and handing the phone back to its rightful owner. “Is that what you were trying to tell me this morning?” His voice was flat as he spoke and somehow he met Vincent’s eyes, trying his best to hide the hurt he was feeling.

“Yes,” Vincent responded, his anger disappearing as he clearly saw the pain in Rufus’ gaze. The invasion of his privacy and the fact the blond had watched the video of his lovers was forgotten, Valentine too surprised by the level of hurt Rufus was showing to think of anything else. He’d thought the Vice President would be angry.

The silence between them stretched on, their eyes still locked together with only the drip of the nearby tap interrupting it. Finally, it was Rufus who moved, pulling his eyes away and walking around Vincent to the mini bar without a word. Valentine turned to watch him go, not sure what he should do. A part of him felt like apologizing, but he didn't want to sound like his time with Rufus had been a mistake... it had never seemed like that to him.

“Come and have a drink with me, Vincent?”

Vincent nodded, following the Vice President when he moved to the sofa with a bottle under his arm and two glasses with ice in his hands. They sat down without speaking any further, Rufus pouring out a full glass of vodka for each of them before leaving the bottle uncapped on the table.

Four drinks and half an hour later, Rufus sat staring at his own glass as he tried to digest losing Vincent. It hurt, far more than it should after such a short time, and Rufus just wanted the pain to stop. The alcohol would help that, but only if he drank more… and that train of thought led him to down his whole fifth glass in one go. Unfortunately, the blond had never attempted to do so with vodka before and as a result, he found himself choking on it, his throat closing up and his eyes watering as he coughed and fought for his breath. The sudden feeling of a hand rubbing his back did help and when he recovered enough to notice, Vincent was sitting sideways on the sofa and leaning in close, a worried expression across his beautiful features.

“You alright?” Vincent asked, his hand stopping its movements but remaining on the Vice President’s back.

“Yes,” the blond managed to gasp out between breaths, gazing back at the Turk through his tears as he tried to regain his composure.

“I’m a bad influence, aren’t I?” Vincent said with a small grin, handing over a white, silk handkerchief which Rufus used to wipe away his tears.

“Yes, you are,” the blond retorted, trying to make his tone light but failing as his words came out harsher than he’d intended. “I think I might have to switch to water.”

“Let me get it for you,” Vincent quickly said, standing up and walking over to the bar, returning with a bottle of water only moments later, which Rufus took with a nod of thanks.

The coolness soothed the young Shinra’s throat and after putting the bottle down on the coffee table, he leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes, trying to work out how to salvage something between them. 

A few minutes later he sighed, a little frustrated that nothing was coming to mind. 

“Rufus, you shouldn’t drink like this at your age,” Vincent murmured. Valentine was truthfully concerned that maybe his own bad habits when it came to alcohol were rubbing off on the young heir, as they had spent a lot of their time together drinking over the last two weeks.

Opening his eyes, Rufus couldn’t manage a playful retort as he usually did, feeling too vulnerable at the moment. 

“I’m only a year younger than your Yazoo,” he muttered, looking away with a frown as his temper flared from the helplessness he was feeling. “Don’t talk down to me like I’m a child for fuck's sake.”

“I was only concerned, Rufus. I didn’t mean to insult you,” Vincent said softly, turning back to his own drink and studying it intently. “It’s just that… I honestly worry about you.” 

As Vincent turned back to meet his gaze with a wounded expression, Rufus felt a little hope blooming in his heart. Vincent’s eyes widened a little and the blond quickly looked away, realizing something telling must have shown in his expression. 

“I’m just upset to lose you… as a friend. Especially since I don’t think any of them deserve you.”

“You’re not going to lose me. There’s no reason why we can’t remain friends. The only thing that will change is that I won’t be able to see you every night. That doesn’t mean we can’t see each other at all,” Vincent murmured, reaching a hand up to thread through Rufus’ hair, trying to get the young man to look at him again.

“Vincent, you’re not being realistic. You have three lovers that all despise me. Do you honestly think they aren’t going to object to you spending time with me in the future? They'll ask you to chose between me and them, I know what you'll pick. It’s only logical.” 

Rufus looked at the vodka bottle, suddenly wanting to do nothing but choke down the rest of it to numb these feelings overtaking him. _I've allowed myself to become such a needy bitch_ , he thought to himself, the frown on his face deepening.

“They don’t despise you, they just don’t know you. If you spent time with them, then I’m sure…,” Vincent began, only to be cut off half way through his sentence.

“I don’t fucking want to get to know them,” Rufus growled out, standing up to move away from the gentle touch that he usually cherished. “I hate how they treat you, how they don’t understand you at all. How they can just swoop back in and in a matter of hours, take you away from me!” 

Rufus grit his teeth together to stop his tirade, as his voice had risen in volume as he'd spoken, showing too much of how he really felt. Standing and stalking over to the bar, Rufus pulled out a bottle of bourbon and unscrewed the lid. He took a few swallows of it straight from the bottle, the smoother liquid going down without any trouble. 

Vincent was stunned, not expecting such a display from the Vice President. He knew his friend would be disappointed, maybe angry about them spending less time together, but this was something completely different. He could only watch as Rufus kept swigging on the bottle, not knowing what to say to make this right. Feeling lost, his eyes took in the open vodka bottle on the table and he reached for it. It burned his throat but it slowed his racing thoughts as he drank more, giving him a little relief as he tried to think of some solution.

Rufus started pacing with the bourbon bottle in his hand, finally coming to a stop at the window on the other side of the room, staring out over Midgar. 

“I knew this would happen,” the blond muttered to himself, lifting the bottle again. It had started as just another game, but then he'd gotten attached, let his brother's romantic notions infest his thoughts with possibilities... stupid, childish dreams that could never come true.

Then again, the dream was coming true for Tseng and his little harem.

 _Maybe it’s really just me after all_ , Rufus mused numbly, the alcohol starting to turn his anger inward at himself. _Or maybe my father was correct when he said love is only for the weak and foolish, not ever for a Shinra._

“What do you mean, you knew this would happen?” Vincent asked softly from just behind the Vice President. He was worried about Rufus and the blond looked so defeated, something he hadn’t even imagined possible until now. It made the Turk’s chest ache to see someone he cared for like this. Rufus and he had a special bond, one he didn’t completely understand, but it meant something and he didn’t want to lose it. “Rufus, please talk to me. I don’t want to lose you.”

“ _You_ don’t want to lose _me_?” Rufus repeated sarcastically, finishing of the bottle before letting it drop to the floor as he finally turned around to face his friend. His laugh was cold and brittle. “Who ever said you _had_ me in the first place?”

Grabbing Vincent, he pushed him up against the glass window, pinning him in place as he kissed him hard, his tongue forcing its way inside as Vincent gasped in surprise. One of Rufus’ hands fisted tightly in black hair to hold Valentine in place as the other groped his crotch crudely, all his frustration and anger pouring into his actions.

Vincent froze in place, shocked at what was happening and totally unprepared. It ended before he had time to react to it though, Rufus releasing him and stepping back just as suddenly as he had grabbed him.

“Still don’t want to _lose me_ now? Maybe if I'd spread my legs quicker, been the stand in whore you seem to have been looking for, you might have retained your interest past a couple of weeks,” the blond hissed, face a mix of pain and anger. " _This_ is what I meant when I said I knew this would happen."

“Rufus,” Vincent whispered, eyes wide as he gazed at his friend, his mind trying to catch up through the haze of alcohol taking over. “Are you trying to say you wanted a relationship with me?”

Rufus flinched, Vincent's words like a slap. Did Vincent really believe that he kissed and fooled around with him just to pass the time? That he'd ever do such things with somebody he wasn't serious about? Suddenly, Rufus realized what it all meant.

Vincent must have heard the rumors about him, must have believed them and figured that he really was that low a human being. How foolish he'd been to believe he'd found someone different, someone who wouldn't judge him based on lies but bother to find out the truth.

“I was nice to you because I wanted to fuck you,” Rufus finally replied coldly, deciding that he just wanted this whole painful experience to end so he never had to look at Vincent again, now that it seemed the other man was just like all the rest. “It was so easy to draw you in with a few kind words as you are a very naive man, especially for a Turk. The only mistake I made was thinking I had more time to play with you, and I'm just angry all my effort didn't even get me laid in the end. Pissing off Tseng was entertaining though.”

Vincent gaped at the blond before stuttering out, “Y-you are lying!”

“No, I’m being one hundred percent honest, Valentine. That was my plan from the start and you were _so_ easily to manipulate. It’d be funny if it wasn’t so pathetic,” Rufus spat, walking over closer to Vincent. He was hoping the young man would hit him… he knew his lies deserved no less.

“No,” Vincent insisted, expression hardening. “I know I mean more to you than that. If all you wanted was a fuck, then why wouldn’t you take me that night? I wanted you to, I asked you to and you wouldn’t!”

Rufus paused, mentally stumbling over Vincent’s argument. “I… I just wanted to drag things out more, make you want me enough that I could enjoy your complete submission in the end,” he retorted.

“Bullshit! You may have started out with less than earnest intentions after seeing me with Sephiroth that day, but things changed once we were face to face. You started to really care for me and that’s why you couldn’t go through with it!” Vincent yelled at the blond, his own anger erupting.

Rufus stopped, trying to think through the alcohol and anger to argue back. “I... I didn’t…,” he began, before pausing to swear loudly and turn away. “What the fuck does any of this matter anyway? I’m an asshole and a slut, just like everyone says, so you might as well go running back to your perfect little trio of lovers and leave me the fuck alone! I don't ever want to even see your face again!” He started stumbling towards the door, intending to leave and try to forget he ever met Vincent Valentine.

His hand never reached the doorknob as he was pulled back, the world spinning until he hit the floor. He opened his eyes to find Vincent above him, pinning him down and glaring. 

“Get the fuck off me you b-…,” Rufus started, only to have Vincent’s lips cut off his words. He tried to fight it, knowing that Valentine was never going to pick him over the other three, but the longer those lips pressed into his, and that body grinded down to keep him in place, the weaker his struggles became.

Eventually, Rufus stopped struggling at all and began to respond, the blond opening his mouth and finally letting Vincent have his way. The young Shinra’s hands began fisting in the Turk's shirt to pull him closer now, instead of trying to push him away, and when Vincent groaned, Rufus could only echo back the sound. Then the Turk's kisses left his lips and moved down his jaw, biting and sucking and stealing what little sense Rufus still had away.

Keeping his eyes closed, Rufus felt cold air on his skin and belatedly realized his shirt had been undone. Vincent was licking and biting his way down the blond’s chest as if he couldn't taste enough, making him arch up into the touches despite how his thoughts were racing as he argued with himself whether to stop this or let it continue. As hazy and confused as Rufus’ brain was right now, some sense still managed to leak through and pause his movements. 

Yes, he loved Vincent and wanted to have sex with him. So much so, that it had been keeping him awake at night.

But not like this. 

Valentine was back with his lovers and after today, he would probably never see him again. As much as his heart yearned for this, his mind knew that he would regret it later, as it would mean nothing to Vincent... and _everything_ to him.

The sudden feeling of his pants being undone and pulled down over his hips, jolted Rufus out of his thoughts, making him force his body to sit up as they were pulled off over his feet. “No… Vincent stop,” he mumbled, the words so hard to form through his aroused and intoxicated state. His vision was blurring and he blinked as he leant forward, trying to hide his exposed body. “I don’t want this… not now,” he added, closing his eyes again as the room spun around him. Hands suddenly held his face and tilted it upwards and then there were lips on his again as he was pushed backwards to the floor once more. 

Rufus gasped as his head hit the floor, not hard enough to do any serious damage, but enough to pull his focus back to stopping this from happening. He bit down on Vincent’s lip hard, his hands fisting in what material he could grasp and trying to push the other man away as he heard buttons pinging off the Turk's shirt and the ripping of fabric. Vincent hissed and then there was a sharp pain to Rufus' own lip as his bite was returned.

The pain was enough to make Rufus step up his efforts, his body lurching as he somehow managed to push Vincent off for a moment. Twisting onto his stomach, Rufus got his knees under himself but before he could move any further, a weight fell over his back again, holding him in place as he swore in frustration.

“You want this… you said yourself that _all_ you wanted was a fuck. Well, I’m going to grant your wish, little prince,” the Turk growled into the blond’s ear, panting as his grip on the youth tightened. "You don't get to end us on _your_ terms. You _needed_ us, it _mattered_ to you... you _cared_ , I know it. I won't allow you to throw us away so easily," the Turk continued, his voice breaking as it rose in volume. "Nobody throws us away anymore!"

Rufus froze in place on his knees, keenly aware that his earlier outburst of anger had set something off in the young Turk that wasn't just about him. Fear set in as he realized that Valentine was completely out of control and could seriously hurt him if he continued to try and fight him off. He needed to try and use words, but he was still so intoxicated that he couldn’t think of any way to talk his way out of this. Vincent’s body started to move away, but then a hand came to rest high on Rufus' back, forcing his chest down hard as his face was pressed into the floor. 

“Vincent… p-please stop. I won’t leave you, I swear.”

“Such pretty lies you spin,” Vincent retorted coldly, leaning over Rufus’ back once more. 

The blond felt a wet finger slide down his backside and touch his entrance, and he hissed as it pressed inside too quickly, an arm wrapping around his waist tightly to hold him in place. 

“But your lies won’t do you any good now, little prince.”

By the time a second finger forced its way into him, Rufus was breathing deeply, trying to relax his body to minimize the damage he would take. At least he _was_ being prepared, even if it was too quick and painfully rough. The moisture wasn’t sufficient either, leaving him guessing that Valentine was only using spit for lube. The young Turk was mumbling continuously now, enough words understandable that Rufus could guess the cause behind the young man’s sudden violent turn. The blond had thought Vincent had dealt with his father’s rejection but apparently, he had only buried it, for it to all explode now. At this point there was nothing he could do but cooperate and try to not make the Turk any angrier.

The fingers preparing him suddenly disappeared and Rufus’ eyes went wide as he felt Vincent moving into place and lining up to enter him. It was far too soon and no matter what he did now, it was going to hurt. Clenching his fists, he closed his eyes and prayed it would be over quickly.

***.***

Sephiroth had just arrived back to General Affairs when a small silver shadow ambushed him from the inner office.

“Oof,” the general grunted, not that it hurt that much, but it was a surprise.

“Gotcha,” Yazoo said happily.

“You did indeed,” Sephiroth smiled down at him. “I think you've grown stealthier since even this morning.

“Aww,” the youngest cooed. “You're just saying that to make me feel good.” Still, he led his brother back in with a slight spring in his step. Tseng was busy as ever in his office. “Want to go grab lunch with us, Nushi? I've ordered. It would be a nice chance for you to get out of here today. Get some fresh air.”

“I would like to, but I have to finish this before lunch. Could you bring something back for me?” Tseng murmured, glancing up from his desk to smile at his lovers.

“Of course,” Sephiroth walked behind him, curling his arm around the Head Turk's shoulders. “So industrious,” he purred into Tseng's ear. “Very impressive, little raven.”

“Seph,” Tseng sighed, grinning as he turned to kiss the General’s cheek. “You are far too distracting… and I'm hungry.”

Sephiroth followed up with a couple of soft kisses to Tseng's lips. “As are you... It's lucky we work in separate departments or this would pose a real problem,” he chuckled softly, suckling a pale earlobe between his lips.

“Hey!” Yazoo protested while still getting an eyeful of the two of them. “Seph, Tseng wants to finish that and you know how efficient he is. Please don't put him off schedule. Let's go now.”

“He's right,” Sephiroth agreed. “My apologies, my love. We'll get you something to eat as well. See you in about fifteen minutes, I would think.” He planted one more kiss to the hollow of Tseng's neck.

“Alright,” the Head Turk agreed. “Hurry back though,” he added with a smirk as he watched his two lovers leave. Going back to his work, it only took about ten minutes before he finished and placed the last form into his outbox. Leaning back in his chair, he planned to just relax until Yazoo and Sephiroth returned, but his peace and quiet was short lived.

His office door swung open and then slammed closed suddenly, making him startle and look up to find Vincent staring back at him, shirt torn and half unbuttoned, and jacket and tie missing. The young Turk’s hair was everywhere, his lip split and his eyes wide and panicked. Standing up from his desk, Tseng quickly made his way around it and approached, only to have Vincent take a step away from him. 

“Vincent? Are you alright?”

“I-I… I d-don't...,” Vincent stuttered, eyes darting around the room before coming back to Tseng’s. “I’m sorry. I think... I think I did something...,” he continued in a whisper before his eyes dropped to the floor and his arms wrapped around his own waist.

Tseng’s heartbeat was going into overdrive as his adrenaline spiked, the possibilities of what had happened running through his mind in a rush. 

“Vincent, what happened?” he asked gently, inching closer to his distraught lover. “You can tell me anything. Let me help you.” He paused a step in front of his second in command, trying to resist the urge to pull him into his arms.

Vincent began shaking his head, squeezing his eyes closed as his arms tightened around his own waist. 

“You will never forgive me… I don’t deserve to be forgiven,” he replied, his voice cracking and barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Tseng couldn’t stand seeing Vincent like this, his chest aching and his arms reaching up and pulling the young man against his chest without any further pause. 

“Whatever it is, I will never stop loving you,” Tseng whispered.

“I… I don’t deserve…,” Vincent began before his voice broke and he began to sob, Tseng only holding him tighter. Vincent's legs gave way and Tseng lowered him to the floor but didn't let go.

“Whatever it is, we will fix it together. Sephiroth and Yazoo will help t-…,” Tseng began, Vincent suddenly pulling away and interrupting his sentence.

“No! You can’t tell them!” Valentine exclaimed, his hands fisting on the lapels of Tseng’s jacket. “Please!”

“You haven’t even told me yet, love,” Tseng whispered, reaching up to cup one of Vincent’s cheeks. “I can’t help unless you tell me what happened. I promise, I will not get mad and I will help to fix it, whatever it is.”

Vincent looked back at him, tears still falling as his eyes searched Tseng’s. After a moment's hesitation, he leant forward and wrapped his arms around the Head Turk’s waist, resting his head on his leader’s shoulder and trying to calm himself enough to talk.

Tseng enfolded the younger man in his arms again, one hand coming up to thread through Vincent’s hair. Breathing in deep, he suddenly noticed the distinct smell of vodka and sex, and he squeezed Valentine to him tighter, swallowing down a wave of possessive anger and forcing himself to calm. 

“Something happened with Rufus, didn’t it?” he asked, trying to encourage Vincent to talk.

At first, there was no reply from the trembling form in his arms and Tseng could do nothing but keep caressing his hair, trying not to let his own imagination run wild. Finally though, the young man shifted his head and Tseng could feel his breath on his ear.

“I think I... raped him,” Vincent whispered. Tseng's whole body went tense but before he could reply in any way, his office door swung open again.

Yazoo stopped short at the strange energy coming from inside, the tension, but once he saw Vincent there, he ran to his love, unable to keep calm at the happiness he felt.

“Vince,” he whispered excitedly, moving over to them immediately.

Sephiroth would have joined them all instantly, but on further observation, he noted the disheveled state of Vincent's person and even more uncomfortably, the disturbed look on Tseng's face.

Tseng brain was a whirlwind of emotions, Yazoo and Sephiroth’s badly timed entrance only adding to his own distress. Squeezing his eyes closed for a moment, Tseng fought his emotions down and numbly considered what to do from a detached standpoint. If what Vincent said was true, Rufus would probably press charges, or worse, have Vincent killed, so he had to work fast to have any chance of protecting his protégé. Vincent was motionless against him and he knew the young man didn’t want to face their other two lovers at the moment, but on the other hand, they both had to be told. If Vincent had raped the Vice President, they were all in serious danger now.

“Yazoo, could you please set out our lunch?” Tseng asked flatly, glancing up at Sephiroth and trying to will the General to help him distract their youngest lover.

“Yes,” Yazoo answered, smiling and did as he was told.

Sephiroth only nodded in confusion. _More?_ There was more they weren't talking about. His little brother was so happy, as they all had been only minutes ago. It was a shame to ruin it but it couldn't be helped. He tried to just relax as he headed over to help Yazoo unbox their lunches, standing on the guest side of the desk. Attempting to chat with the youngest to keep him occupied with the task at hand, Sephiroth hoped that he sufficiently blocked Yazoo's view of their lovers as he knew how focused his little brother could get on them, but it was only a matter of moments before the youngest would know something was up.

“You can have my soup, Yazoo. I decided I don't want it,” he said in an attempt to change the subject.

“No, thank you, Brother,” Yazoo all but beamed at him. “I've got plenty, but we could save it for you for later?”

While the other two talked, Tseng tried to work out what to do next. 

“Vincent?” he whispered, his hand resuming its caress of the younger man’s hair. “They have to be told what happened. I will do it for you, if it's too difficult for you to do. There will be repercussions from this and it will affect us all. They have to be warned so they can be prepared.”

“Prepared?” Vincent asked, sitting back enough to meet Tseng’s eyes.

“Yes. Shinra will, at best, press charges or just...,” Tseng cut himself off, deciding the other possibilities where probably too much for Vincent to take right now. He kept touching Vincent though, seemingly unable to stop despite his confusion over why Vincent would do such a thing to the Vice President. “We will need to speak of the details of what happened later, but for now, I think you should go into my bathroom and wash your face… try and regain your composure. I will tell the others what has happened and then come in to talk to you, alright?”

Vincent glanced over to Yazoo and Sephiroth, his heart aching at the thought of how they would react, before he turned his gaze back to Tseng’s. His mentor was showing no emotion, but was still talking as if he would help Vincent. While it was a relief that he wasn’t rejected and outcast immediately for what he’d done, he knew that he still could be, once the shock wore off. At the moment, the Head Turk was thinking only of protecting him, but with time, the reality of his actions would sink in and Tseng could end up never wanting to even look at him again. Vincent pulled himself to his feet and headed straight for the bathroom off the side of Tseng’s office, making sure to divert his eyes from his other two lovers.

As soon as the door was closed, the general turned his back to Yazoo, blocking the way to Tseng, placing a gloved hand on the Head Turk's shoulder. He didn't want to call too much attention to anything in particular, and didn't want to remain silent too long in case it needed to be kept close for now.

“Do you want to talk about it, love?” he said quietly, in case Tseng didn't want to.

Hearing this, Yazoo froze where he stood, Sephiroth's soup in hand. He automatically started to fret. They had all been through so much together but most of him hoped that he was overreacting.

“Not really, but it is necessary that we do,” Tseng muttered dejectedly, slowly rising to his feet. Looking up at Sephiroth, he had the sudden need to be held and decided to indulge himself, wrapping his arms around the General and burying his face in the taller man’s chest.

Sephiroth kissed his lover's hair, returning the embrace and Yazoo immediately came around the desk to join them, slipping his arms around Tseng's waist.

“What happened?” he asked, fear creeping over him like storm clouds rolling in, quietly and before he realized it.

“There’s been an incident between Vincent and Rufus,” Tseng began, not letting go of Sephiroth and enjoying the warmth of being between them both. He paused then, trying to think of a way to word what had happened that didn’t sound so bad. “Vincent told me he assaulted the Vice President.”

“Assaulted?” Sephiroth asked.

“Did he hit him?” Yazoo asked, excitement and smug satisfaction bubbling up inside of him, threatening to overtake the worry. It was all starting to make him feel a bit sick.

Tseng sighed, realizing there really was no way around the ugly truth in this case. “He told me he raped him,” Tseng murmured, tensing in preparation for their reactions.

Sephiroth said nothing. He was surprised by this news, but he himself had gone too far many a time and perhaps Vincent's temper led him down the same wrong paths as the general in the heat of the moment. It led Sephiroth to conjure up images of the mighty Rufus Shinra taken down. He found it hard to believe that any son of the President’s could be taken advantage of either... It was more likely that Rufus had manipulated Vincent to believe this? He simply decided to listen to what Vincent would have to say when he was able.

“H-how can that be?” Yazoo asked, a wave of dread washing over him. He wanted to see his koishii, confirm it. _It has to be a lie... right?_

“I don’t know. Vincent has been too upset to tell me anymore. He only just told me that before the two of you appeared but I am hoping once he regains his composure, he can explain what happened,” Tseng replied, finally pulling back from the General’s embrace. “If it is true though, Rufus will press charges at least, or more likely, take revenge. I wanted you both to be prepared.”

“Thank you, Little Raven,” Sephiroth drew him closer again, kissing Tseng's forehead.

Yazoo hugged his nushi close before letting go and stepping back, eyes on the bathroom door. 

“Can I see if he's okay, Nushi?” Yazoo asked quietly, his voice foreign to his own ears.

“I told him I would come for him,” Tseng murmured, running a hand through his hair. “Just give me a few minutes.” He walked over to the bathroom, tapping once before opening it, so he wouldn’t startle Vincent. Shutting the door behind him, he turned to find Vincent standing in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection.

“Vincent?” Tseng whispered, walking over and wrapping his arms around the dazed young man from behind. “Are you ready to come out and talk about what happened?”

“Yes,” Vincent replied softly, his eyes moving to meet Tseng’s in the mirror. “Why aren’t you angry with me? I betrayed you and what I did was… was….”

“I knew that you wanted him, Vincent. Probably before you did,” Tseng replied, resting his chin on the younger man’s shoulder. “So that is not a shock to me. I still don’t really believe you raped him, though.”

Vincent looked away to the side, frowning, although his hands did come up to hold onto Tseng’s where they lay around his waist. 

“Unfortunately, I think... it's the truth.”

“Come out into the office where can discuss this further. We've had too many secrets from each other and we need to be more open and include everyone, especially when it is this… important.” Vincent nodded in agreement, keeping hold of one of the Head Turk’s hands and following him back out to where Yazoo and Sephiroth waited.

Yazoo was the first to walk up to him, his eyes searching his love's face for answers. 

“Koishii,” he whispered, reaching up to kiss him. He wasn't upset. Things just...hadn't sunk in yet. He didn't know what to say or do, how to react and right now, he wasn’t feeling much pity for the little lord Shinra either. He just wanted Vin back in his arms again and the truth was that he was afraid. Vincent didn’t want to see them hurting because of his actions again so Yazoo was hesitant to show it if the Phantom Turk might leave again. He held onto the slightest hope that the fact that the situation wasn’t adding up somehow. It was too sudden, too clashing with what Vincent had ever said of his relationship with the blond… if Yazoo really had to call it that. What had happened since only last night to cause this turn of events?

Sephiroth resumed his place near Tseng for support because to him, it looked as though Tseng was suffering under the pressure. He looked at Vincent though, wanting to show his little firecracker that he was here for him and always would be.

Vincent flinched a little from Yazoo's kiss, avoiding his gaze as he gripped tightly onto Tseng's hand. He knew Yazoo and Sephiroth would be hurt and disappointed in him but he didn’t want to see those emotions in their eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I don’t know why I.... I just….”

“How did it happen?” Yazoo asked carefully, not ready to make any assumptions, not ready to acknowledge that Vincent had indeed strayed. It had been his beloved's decision to do so though, and violently... with Rufus. It just didn't make sense. He wanted to run his hands over Vincent automatically, his body yearning for his beloved's touch, but part of him felt like it was also wrong... wrong that he wanted it, needed it so badly. It felt like he should no longer want it... but after hearing the pain and desperation in Vincent's voice, all he wanted to do was comfort him. He was tired of being angry at each other... of trying to run away.

“We were arguing about me coming back to you, Seph and Tseng. He was angry because he thought that meant we couldn’t be friends anymore. I was trying to convince him that we could, but we’d both been drinking and he was so hurt. I didn’t expect him to be hurt and I didn’t know how to react. I didn’t believe he wanted me like that and I was so confused. Then he was pushing me away, saying I should hate him and that our friendship meant nothing, that he was just trying to use me for sex and it made me so angry. He kept saying all these horrible things, but I knew he was lying, and then he tried to leave… then it happened.” 

Vincent breathed in deep as he awaited his lovers' reactions. He didn’t want to admit that he couldn’t remember the actual rape at all. All he _could_ remember was the argument before, and how angry he'd become. After that there was a muddled memory of the sound of Rufus' voice, begging him to stop... and then he'd suddenly come to standing in the hallway outside Tseng's office.

Tseng stared, trying to digest everything Vincent had said. Rufus had admitted he was trying to use Vincent for sex? What could the blond possibly gain from telling Vincent that? And how could it have pushed Vincent into raping him? There was definitely more to this than Vincent was admitting.

“Baby,” Yazoo said, trying to calm Vincent, the endearment reminding himself as well as all of them that Vincent was indeed their baby. He replayed what his koishii had said in his mind, as he was so afraid that he might do something wrong... might shatter this moment, might frighten Vincent away or start another argument and this was not what any of them needed now. He didn't want him to go away, ever again... and they had to help him if they could.

“That makes quite a lot of sense,” Sephiroth offered in understanding and acceptance. “I have done the same thing myself if that is the case.”

Tseng turned to face Sephiroth, eyes wide. “What?!” he blurted out, stunned by the General’s words.

“Tseng,” Sephiroth admitted solemnly. “When I first fucked you in your office, I am simply lucky that you were interested in me too. If you had not been, I don't think that would have stopped me. There was a time.. before I got to know you... when I didn't stop, when all it seemed was that everyone wanted something from me. I gave them what they wanted... but I would treat them with the same indifference... and I might even hurt them. I was so angry back then before Lazard showed me that it didn't have to be... unpleasant.” His eyes shifted away uncomfortably at the mention of something he had never openly talked about. Whether physically or emotionally, Lazard showed him that sexual intimacy didn't have to hurt.

Yazoo looked over at his brother, the look on his face now grave. What was Seph talking about?

“I never wanted to hurt Rufus,” Vincent mumbled.

Tseng ignored Vincent’s words, looking at Sephiroth with a frown. 

“Sephiroth, your point is invalid. I never said no to you, or told you to stop. Are you telling me that if I had, you would have just kept going?”

Yazoo tried to smile at Vincent encouragingly, but his owl ears also tuned into what Sephiroth and Tseng were talking about.

“Knowing myself, yes, I probably would have,” Sephiroth affirmed. “Others took what they wanted from me, so I took what I wanted from them. However... you are quite different.” The general brushed a lock of hair behind his love's ear reverently.

“If you had, I would have killed you afterwards. I hope you realize that,” Tseng retorted, moving away from Sephiroth’s touch. “Damn it, Sephiroth. How am I supposed to teach Vincent the right way to act with you giving him the wrong ideas all the time? If someone says no, you stop, no matter what, no matter who they are. Can you grasp the concept?”

Vincent looked away from Yazoo, frowning at Tseng’s words. He couldn’t help but feel insulted at being talked about as if he was a clueless child. “I do understand what rape _is_ , Tseng, and I know it's wrong.”

“And yet, you still did it,” Tseng shot back, keeping his glare on Sephiroth.

“No one stopped when I wanted them to stop,” Sephiroth replied, his voice growing tense and angry. He had endured everything silently for ages. Hojo... President Shinra... and now he was supposed to feel bad that Shinra Junior got a taste of what his father was dishing out to people? The general was finding it very hard to feel sad. He just wanted them all to pay!

Yazoo didn't know what to say to that... not at all, except to utter a pathetic, “Seph....” 

“And they were wrong not to stop! Sephiroth, repeating their actions only makes you become just as bad as they are. Do you truly want others to feel the same way you did when you were hurt like that?” Tseng insisted.

Sephiroth thought about it for a moment. His jaw tightened and he looked away.

“I... suppose not. I just could see when they wanted me for their own agenda... and I wanted them to hurt for it. I'm sorry... I wouldn't have hurt you, but I might not have stopped,” he said softly.

Tseng sighed. “I am sorry you ever had to go through something like that. I know it is hard for you, but you can’t let their actions be an excuse for you to do the wrong thing too. You are better than them and you should act in a way to match that.” The Head Turk realized that they had gone off topic but it was important for Sephiroth to understand, even if he knew he often didn’t do the best job of explaining things. “I love you, but I will not allow you to be twisted by bitterness and hatred into hurting people who have nothing to do with what was done to you. Those that hurt you, we will make them pay in time, I promise you.”

“Thank you,” Sephiroth said, his eyes shutting tightly, tears burning them but he wouldn't let them fall. “I love you too.”

Yazoo looked deeply into Vincent's eyes, pulling his koishii's pale fingertips to his lips, kissing them. With a small sad smile, he put one arm around Vincent, the other low around Sephiroth's back, burying his nose in the general's hair.

Vincent felt only awkwardness from the embrace as it was strange that his lovers seemed to be just accepting what he'd done. Maybe Rufus had been correct when he’d said that they despised him… but why? Sighing, he let it go for now, slipping his free arm around Yazoo as his hold on Tseng's hand tightened. He still felt he didn’t deserve this, but he could never deny himself his lovers’ embraces.

Sephiroth felt a bit ashamed. He had never admitted such a weakness in front of Yazoo before, but it seemed the youngest didn't mind and his other two lovers had never been anything but supportive. He felt safe in their arms.

“This feels good, doesn't it?” Yazoo murmured softly. “This is how we are meant to be. Nothing can touch us when we are like this, can it?”

Tseng sighed, Yazoo’s positivity warming him. “It is nice,” he murmured, looking up at the General before glancing at Yazoo and then Vincent, where his eyes lingered. “Unfortunately though, we cannot stay like this. There are things that we must deal with quickly.”

Vincent nodded at the reminder, his eyes falling from Tseng’s gaze. “What should we do?” he asked.

“Hm,” Sephiroth replied thoughtfully. “Perhaps we should ask Lazard if he would check on his brother. I am certain he would want to.” Looking over at Vincent, he leant in to press a kiss to the top of Vincent's head.

“I think that's a good idea,” Yazoo agreed. He had known that Seph was troubled and he knew about the thing with Hojo. It was a lot to take in that his brother had been molested and to a point, the youngest had to dismantle his feelings on the matter, for in this moment, they were a bit too much. They nagged and pulled at him, swirling in the back of his mind. He was very angry over what had happened to Big Brother and he felt helpless. He'd had no idea that people had preyed on Sephiroth like that aside from Hojo and he had to ignore his feelings there because they wrenched his stomach, making him feel ill.

Tseng nodded his agreement before disentangling himself from the group hug but he kept his hold on Vincent's hand. “Seph, I think it would be best for you to call Lazard, since you are closest to him. We need you to be subtle though. Do you think you can do that?”

“Yes, I think so,” the general affirmed. 

***.***


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Sephiroth, Yazoo written by Chephren / Vincent, Rufus, Tseng, Lazard written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – swearing, angst.  
>  **Summary** – Lazard goes to check on his brother  
>  **Note** – Friday afternoon.
> 
>  **Characters ages** – Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.

"Yazoo, will you keep an eye on things here while I go to the bathroom please?" Tseng asked the youth, glancing at Vincent and giving him a quick hand signal for 'stay put'. It was only a slight twist of his hands, but his second in command gave a slight nod to indicate he'd seen it before Tseng turned his eyes to Yazoo.

“Yes, Nushi,” Yazoo agreed, his eyes looking over at Tseng a little worriedly. He was pleased that the Head Turk trusted him with this but he also was grateful that Vincent seemed to be willing to stay. Otherwise, Yazoo knew he wouldn’t have what it took to keep him here. As their lover-god left the room, the youngest turned concerned eyes on his koishii. He didn’t know what to say, only tried to smile a little and petted Vincent’s hair. “It’ll be alright, Vin. Subtle or not, Seph’ll get Laz to check on him,” he tried to assure him, knowing that Nushi would know better what to say when he came back. 

It was a good wake-up call for Yazoo. Tseng was really the driving force in their relationship, the one they all turned to when they needed help but every now and again, even their nushi would need to use the facilities. It was times like this that Yazoo was going to need to learn to grow up a little.

Tseng entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him before pulling out his cell phone quickly.

"Reno, there's been an incident, priority one. I need you to collect all the security footage of Vincent going from the Vice President's office to mine in the last half hour. Check for any witnesses along the way that we need to deal with. Then replace it with a ghost of old footage of him leaving the Vice President's office at midday and coming here," Tseng instructed. "I need it to be faultless."

"Yep, on it. Anything else?" Reno replied.

"Have Rude check for any calls for medical assistance or evidence collection over the same time period and for the rest of today. Call me immediately if anything comes up."

"Will do," Reno replied before disconnecting the call.

Just destroying the video evidence of Vincent's state when he left the Vice President's office wouldn't be much help on its own, and the same went for any physical evidence they could intercept, but it was a start. Tseng could do nothing about Rufus' own account of the event, which would likely be taken as truth over any lies they invented to try and protect Vincent. However there was always a small chance that the blond's well known reputation for sexual misdeeds would work against him. Or maybe a deal could be done... for now though, Tseng would destroy what evidence he could to give his lover the best chance of survival.

Opening one of the large draws under the sink, he pulled out a new shirt, tie and jacket of his own and put them on the counter. Then he retrieved his first aid kit, taking a cure materia out before pausing for a few minutes to make sure he'd covered everything. 

***.***

Pulling out his phone, Sephiroth hit the speed dial to Lazard's cell phone, not bothering to ring his office. This was important enough an occasion to avoid the chance of missing him.

Two rings and his superior picked up.

“Lazard?” Sephiroth asked before his blond lover... former lover... could say his usual greeting.

“Sephiroth, how are you?” Lazard greeted, unable to hide his happiness at hearing from the General. His face flushed a little, that deep voice bringing back memories of the night before when they’d kissed.

“I-I... I am good, how are you?” Sephiroth stopped short in his urgency to answer the question and check on his lost lover.

“I am very good, thank you for asking. Did last night go well? Any progress with Vincent?” Lazard asked, trying not to sound too eager after insisting Sephiroth repair his relationship with the red eyed Turk before anything between them could possibly continue. Unfortunately, his happiness over that possibility was marred by guilt over his betrayal of his brother. Lazard had pushed Sephiroth into reconciling with the Turk, despite his brother's feelings and he knew Rufus would be angry and hurt by his selfish actions... if he ever found out.

“It did, thank you for your help, Lazard. You've been very kind. I have another favor to ask of you. There has been conflict between Rufus and Vincent. Would you check on your brother? See if he is alright?” Sephiroth didn't mean to cut the small talk short. He did want to speak with Lazard very much, but also, he was known for his directness and it seemed Lazard had appreciated that in the past.

Lazard frowned, his thoughts of his own relationship issues disappearing. For Sephiroth to be phoning him, the so called conflict must have been serious. “Sephiroth, what happened?” he demanded.

Sephiroth cleared his throat, looking around. Placing a hand on Vincent's shoulder, he gave a supportive squeeze before he took his phone out through the outer office and into the hallway, having a good look around to make sure he was alone before he spoke again.

“Lazard, Vincent and Rufus became intimate and there was an argument. Vincent told us that he forced himself on Rufus and is very upset. Will you make sure your brother is alright?” As mistrustful as the general felt of Rufus Shinra, his heart went out to Lazard to have to hear this news.

“Forced himself on Rufus?” Lazard repeated, shocked by the explanation. Vincent was the last person he would expect to do such a thing. “I will go there immediately. Thank you for phoning to tell me, Sephiroth.”

“You're welcome, love,” Sephiroth replied, his voice growing softer. “I'm sorry to have to call you for something like this. I really enjoy talking to you though,” he felt compelled to add at the end, feeling a funny little thrill in his belly.

Lazard had been on his way to the door when the General spoke but hearing those words had him freeze in place for a moment. _You’re welcome, love…_

“I-I enjoy t-talking to you too,” he finally managed to stutter out, pulse racing even though the term could of just been a slip of the tongue for the General. “Please, call me any time you want… for any reason.”

“I'll do that,” the general replied. “I have much to talk to you about when I see you again.” He held the phone to his ear, watching the carpeted floor in front of him. “Goodbye...”

“Goodbye, love,” Lazard murmured a little distractedly, trying to put on his coat to get to his brother as soon as possible. He suddenly realized what he had said and disconnected the call in a panic, standing and staring at the device in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he slipped the device back into his pocket and continued out the door. There would be time later to stress over what he’d said. Right now, he had to make sure Rufus was alright.

Sephiroth smiled. He didn't know anymore what he was up to. He knew how Tseng felt about things. Still, the fact was that his dark haired lover had been speaking quite a lot of the Director of SOLDIER lately and it piqued Sephiroth's interest to say the least. 

Walking back into the office, he smiled at his lovers as well. 

“It's alright,” he assured, “Lazard will go check on Rufus.” He walked up behind Vincent to place a hand on the dark haired youth’s shoulder, wrapping his thumb around the slender nape that lay hidden within all that dark unruly hair. He noted immediately that his little raven was missing. Gaze growing distracted as he began to listen for movement in the inner office suite, he relaxed only when he heard soft footsteps approaching. His eyes snapped southward again when he felt the two youngest against him. It appeared that Yazoo had taken the opportunity to back Vincent into a gentle embrace that pressed them both up against Sephiroth’s chest and belly. The general returned the embrace, pulling the two of them closer, his gaze flitting over to the restroom.

Tseng walked out of the bathroom with the change of clothes and materia in his hands, a small smile on his lips as he saw his lovers embracing again. Vincent looked over to him, eyes immediately focusing on what Tseng was carrying curiously. 

"Can't have you walking around in that state now, can we? Turks do have a dress standard, after all," the Head Turk explained, holding out the clothes to his second in command.

"Maybe you should tell Reno that," Vincent muttered, but he took the offered bundle, putting it on the side of Tseng's desk as he began to change.

Tseng ignored the comment, instead turning back to Sephiroth and Yazoo.

“I think it's best for Vincent to go back to his apartment and shower and change. Seph, could you go with him while Yazoo and I finish up here for the day? Most of the work can wait until Monday and we should be able to finish in around an hour. Maybe we can just meet you both there then?”

“That sounds good,” Sephiroth agreed. 

Yazoo nodded too, then walked over to press a kiss to Vincent's lips. “Enjoy your shower, Koishii,” he cooed softly, smirking.

Vincent was up to knotting his tie, but left it undone so he could pull Yazoo into an embrace. “I'm sorry,” he whispered, “... and I love you.”

“I love you too, my koishii,” Yazoo sighed back, falling deep into Vincent's eyes. “Always.” 

Tseng raised an eyebrow at the two youngest, turning to Sephiroth to give him a quick kiss goodbye as well. When he pulled back, he whispered, “Keep an eye on him until we get there, alright?”

“Understood,” Sephiroth replied. “I will only contain our tomcat for you both in the meantime.” He winked at Vincent then, smirking.

Tseng then walked over to his second in command, activating the cure materia as he did so to remove his split lip. Vincent gasped a little at the unexpected sensation, but didn't object, even when Tseng finished and then went to work on knotting his tie for him. The Head Turk knew he still had to deal with Vincent’s actions himself emotionally, but that would come later. For now, he would do what needed to be done, although there was time for a little affection after all he’d been denied for the last two weeks.

Tseng pulled Vincent into an embrace, allowing himself one small taste of Vincent's lips as he slipped a hand up into Valentine’s dark locks, letting the strands of hair slide through his fingers. 

“See you in an hour,” he said softly, getting a small nod from Vincent who managed a lopsided smile back at him.

Yazoo walked up to his brother, his eyelids hooding as they always did when he approached Sephiroth in such a way. Smiling down at him, the general lifted his brother easily in his arms, giving the youngest a hug that promised much more the next time they met. 

“Hmm,” the general hummed against Yazoo's pink lips as they kissed goodbye as well.

Yazoo gasped into Sephiroth's mouth, a thrill bubbling up from deep in his belly.

“Be good,” the eldest instructed.

“Yeah, yeah,” Yazoo dismissed, but he smiled again and he opened his mouth for Sephiroth to plunder in their next kiss.

“Save it for later,” Tseng chastised, giving them both a stern look before he went to sit behind his desk. “Yazoo and I have work to do.”

Vincent headed to the door, thoughts turning back to what he suspected he'd done to Rufus and why he couldn’t remember any details of the assault. Somehow, he managed to keep his feelings from appearing in his expression as he waited for Sephiroth in the doorway.

Setting Yazoo down, the general headed over to place a hand on Vincent's shoulder. “Yes, see you shortly,” he promised Tseng. With that, he and the Turk made their way back to Vincent's apartment.

The youngest walked over to Tseng and sat down to finish up the day's agenda and last minute filing.

***.***

Lazard hurried to Rufus’ apartment, thoughts of Sephiroth disappearing from his mind as his worry for his brother rose. If what the General had said was true, Rufus would be broken, considering his feelings for the ruby eyed Turk.

Vincent had managed what Lazard had feared impossible, winning the defensive blond’s true affections. The strangest thing about the whole pairing had been that Valentine hadn’t even seemed to be trying, yet still Rufus had fallen for him completely. Lazard understood a little of why… although the details were still sketchy on how the Turk felt in return for his brother. The two had found common ground over family situations, both coming from wealthy backgrounds, both having lost their mothers at an early age and both having fathers who they were unloved by. 

Lazard was still a little surprised at how quickly and completely Rufus had fallen, never before seeing the blond act in this way. For the first time in his memory, his brother had looked happy… truly happy and not the fake smiles he usually wore with those too old eyes of his. If Vincent had raped Rufus, would there even be any pieces left of his brother’s heart to heal?

Arriving at Rufus’ office, Lazard glanced at the empty secretarial desk as he passed and continued straight to the doors that led to the inner office, not stopping to knock in his haste to find his brother. Striding in, he stopped just inside and stared, finding Rufus at his desk, working as if nothing at all had occurred. The click of the door closing behind him made Lazard flinch and then Rufus’ eyes rose to meet his.

“Good afternoon, Lazard. What brings you storming into my office without knocking this fine afternoon?” Rufus murmured, placing one elbow on the desk and leaning his chin on his hand. 

“Y-you… are you alright?” Lazard blurted, completely confused.

One eyebrow rose and Rufus grinned, amused by his older brother’s flabbergasted state. _So, the news has gotten around fast… which means Vincent admitted it immediately to his lovers, one would guess_ , he thought to himself. _Interesting._

“I was about to ask you the same question,” Rufus retorted, standing up from his desk and walking over to the older man. “Why would I not be alright?”

“I was called to check on you because… b-because…,” Lazard fell over his words, trying to push out an explanation that didn’t want to come forth.

While Rufus usually enjoyed the discomfort of others, his brother feeling this way was another matter altogether. 

“Lazard, please sit down and I’ll get you some water,” he said gently, putting a hand on the older blond’s arm and leading him to a nearby chair before retrieving a glass from his mini bar. Kneeling down beside him, he handed the glass of water over and waited until Lazard had a sip before he asked, “Who sent you to check on me?”

Lazard was stunned, having prepared himself to find his brother traumatized and heart broken, only to walk in and find him looking as if nothing had occurred at all. 

“Sephiroth called and… he said that Vincent forced himself on you.”

Rufus flinched, but luckily Lazard missed it as he was staring at the glass of water in his hands so intently. 

“There must have been some kind of misunderstanding. As you can see, I have not been attacked in any way, Lazard,” Rufus said evenly, taking the glass from his brother’s hands and putting it down before grasping one hand in his own. “Please, do not be upset. I am completely fine.”

Lazard turned to face his brother, taking in the smiling face and concerned eyes, and breathed in deeply. 

“I'm very relieved to hear that,” he said, managing a small smile in return. “I just don’t understand how something like that could be misunderstood. Sephiroth said that Vincent was upset and insisting he had… forced himself on you. They wanted me to make sure you were uninjured.”

Rufus squeezed his brother’s hand, managing to keep his smile in spite of the way his insides twisted and turned. 

“We did have sex, but it was not an attack. We had been drinking and it was a little rough, but I assure you, it was consensual. I am as surprised as you that Vincent would think otherwise.” The thought of Vincent upset made his stomach churn even more. Rufus was surprised that the Turk appeared to have run straight to his lovers and admitted what he’d done, as he’d assumed Vincent would have kept the attack to himself. Then again, considering the mental state he’d been in, maybe it wasn’t such a surprise.

“I am relieved to hear that,” Lazard sighed, finally smiling back as his fears were put to rest. “Does this mean that you and Vincent… has something developed?”

Rufus’ smile dropped for a moment, unfortunately something his brother could not have missed, but he quickly brought it back for him. 

“No. He is back with his lovers now. It was more of a… goodbye of sorts.”

“I'm sorry, Rufus. I know how much you care for him,” Lazard murmured, bringing his unused hand up to cover his brother’s, cradling it as he wished to do to Rufus. His brother wasn’t keen on cuddling anymore but Lazard missed it, all the same.

“I'll be fine, rest assured. Although, I would ask a favor of you. If Vincent was upset enough to ask his lovers to check on me, he must be distraught. Would you be able to assist me in finding out where he is so I could talk to him in person? I need to make him understand that he did nothing wrong,” Rufus asked, meeting his brother’s eyes with his most pleading expression.

“Of course. I can phone Sephiroth and arrange it immediately,” Lazard replied, releasing Rufus’ hands to pull his phone from his jacket. “It’s the least I can do to assist.”

The Vice President smiled his thanks, walking back to his desk to turn off his laptop and retrieve his jacket while Lazard made the call. Reaching into his desk draw, he took the opportunity of his brother being distracted to retrieve one of his prescription pills, swallowing it down dry and waiting for the calming affect to kick in. He usually hated taking them, another gift from his father meant to bring him under control, but today he found he needed them. He had to keep his cool demeanor and somehow convince Vincent that everything had not been as it had seemed. The young Turk was already so close to breaking and he would not be the catalyst of it, even if it meant covering up what had occurred and lying to his brother.

***.***

On entering Vincent's apartment, Sephiroth saw him safely into the shower, leaving the tomcat to his thoughts. For only a few moments, the general succeeded in looking around the apartment and even having a seat on the couch, but as there was no one to occupy him and no paperwork to do, Sephiroth decided to shed his long coat and harness, opting to do some light calisthenics and some pushups on Vincent's living room floor while he waited. With all that had gone on today, he had been excused from his afternoon training exercises. On his fiftieth push-up, his phone rang from inside his coat pocket and he stopped to answer.

“Sephiroth,” he said, a bit more softly than normal into the receiver. 

“Hello Sephiroth,” Lazard greeted. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything?”

“Hello Lazard,” the general purred, his abdominals contracting in excitement. “No, I was just doing some calisthenics to make up for the lapse in my routine today. How are you? Is everything alright?”

The thought of Sephiroth exercising was a little distracting, Lazard swallowing as he tried to focus on the subject at hand. “Yes, everything is fine. Could I ask where you are right now?”

“I'm at Vincent's. He is having a shower to calm down. What can I do for you, Laz?” he asked as he walked over to peer out over the landscape.

“I’m with Rufus at the moment and he wished to speak to Vincent, in person, to sort out this incident. Rufus insists it is just a misunderstanding, and he's concerned that Vincent is so upset,” Lazard replied, a little nervous at the request. He hoped Sephiroth would allow it, knowing how important this was to Rufus.

The general looked back at the master bedroom from which he could hear the shower spray raining down on Vincent's naked flesh. “I... suppose that would be alright,” he conceded. “I am sure it would be a relief to Vincent.”

“Thank you, Sephiroth. We can come straight over, if that is acceptable.” Lazard glanced over to Rufus, nodding his head at his brother who smiled back at him.

“Yes, that will be fine. See you shortly, sir,” Sephiroth replied, and then added a soft “bye” to the end of his statement, feeling very close to Lazard even over the phone line.

Five minutes later Lazard and Rufus approached Vincent’s door in silence. Lazard was trying not to show how excited he was to see Sephiroth again so soon, hoping that while Rufus and Vincent talked out their problems, he might get the opportunity to spend some time alone with the General. Every time he thought about their last kiss, his lips tingled.

Rufus was thinking of Vincent and what had happened earlier in his office. He was still a little light headed from the alcohol he had consumed, but after a shower, two cups of coffee, and a good dose of cure materia, he was mostly back to normal. He had to find out how much Vincent remembered, so he could twist what the young man recalled into a different sequence of events. Rufus cared too much to leave things as they stood now, and wanted to see for himself that Vincent had regained his normal state of mind. 

A part of him was a little frightened, but he was used to covering his fear and putting on a brave face, and what Vincent had done to him was nothing compared to things others had done in the past. At least he knew the young Turk cared about him and wanted him in his life, to a point of desperation, if Vincent's earlier reaction to his attempts to break away were any guide. Rufus' heart still ached from the violence of their joining, as he had wanted it to be something special… but then again, anything was better than the indifference he'd feared.

Lazard knocked on the door, glancing over at his brother while he waited for it to be opened. Rufus was staring off into space, unusually quiet and it worried him for a moment, despite the reassurances he'd been given. The door opened and all other thoughts fled his mind as he turned to find the General before him. 

“Good afternoon, Sephiroth,” he greeted softly, smiling at his heart’s desire.

"And to you, Lazard," Sephiroth purred, unable to hold back his regard, even in front of Rufus Shinra. "Thank you both for coming," he said with the same diplomatic politeness toward Rufus that he had psyched himself up for when the Mayor of Junon was present. His feelings toward the Director's younger brother were stormy and suspicious, though deep down, he did feel bad about what he had heard. After Tseng's talk with him, the general only realized that the heir of the Shinra legacy now was a little more understandable despite what he had done by trying to steal Vincent away from the general and his lovers.

"Please do come in," he offered, gesturing them in just as politely, but his manner was strained as he was beginning to feel the stress of the situation.

Lazard led the way into the apartment, taking a seat on the two-seater sofa before his eyes returned to the General. He could see a little tenseness in his form, knowing Sephiroth was making an effort to remain polite with Rufus, despite the rivalry between them.

Rufus walked in but did not sit, waiting for the General to shut the door and turn back towards them before he spoke. 

“Thank you for allowing me to come and speak to Vincent. I can assure you, he misunderstood what happened earlier and I am as much at fault as he is for what happened. I do apologize and I have only come here to make sure Vincent understands,” he murmured, looking up to meet Sephiroth’s gaze.

The general appraised Rufus with very interested emerald eyes. His first instincts told him that the wily youth was up to something, that he couldn't possibly be telling the truth. On the other hand though, part of him knew that he had been solidly against Rufus all along. Perhaps the young man was telling the truth. Vincent did see something in him after all... Perhaps there was some merit here... Maybe.

"I know Vincent will be relieved to know he hasn't harmed you," Sephiroth agreed, mustering up a soft sort of expression. Afterward though, he couldn't resist sneaking a peek at his superior.

Rufus nodded, relieved the General was being polite for the moment. He knew his presence was probably only being tolerated because Lazard was here with him, but he’d take what he could get if it meant he gained access to Vincent. Rufus remained standing, his eyes beginning to wander around the room as he wondered where the dark haired Turk was. Usually, he would have just gone further into the house to find him, familiar with the layout after spending so much time here, but he doubted Sephiroth would allow him such freedoms and he didn’t want to push his luck.

Vincent turned off the shower, stepping out and drying himself distractedly. The longer he was alone, the more his imagination filled his mind with images of Rufus, and how he must have looked lying on the floor after... abandoned and abused. Rufus deserved so much more, deserved to be loved and treasured, not used and discarded. It made Vincent feel sick to the stomach that he was capable of such a thing, and the fact he did it to someone who really did mean so much to him, only made it all so much worse.

Pulling on his tracksuit pants, he started rubbing his hair dry as he headed out of the bathroom, trying to contain the self hatred that seemed to be growing by the minute. 

“Seph?” he called as he entered the lounge room, giving his hair one last rub before pulling the towel off his head. Freezing in place, his eyes widened as he found not only the General, but Lazard and Rufus too, all three men looking at him. “I-I…,” he stuttered, eyes meeting Rufus’ and staying locked onto the blond’s. “Rufus… please forgive me.”

Rufus smiled, walking closer as he tried to ignore the fact the Turk was only half dressed He noticed Valentine had begun to tremble and his smile faltered, realizing that Vincent was even more upset about what had happened than he had thought. 

“It's fine, there is nothing to forgive. We argued, things got out of hand. There was no lasting harm done, Vincent,” he said softly, stopping in front of his friend. “Please, I was as much at fault as you were.”

“But I…,” Vincent said softly, his eyes falling to the floor in shame. “You should hate me for what I did to you.”

Rufus frowned, realizing that Lazard had been accurate when he’d said Valentine had admitted to raping him. 

“Vincent, look at me,” Rufus insisted, reaching up to put his hand under the Turk’s chin and raise his face so their eyes could meet. “I do not hate you and I am fine.” Seeing his words didn’t seem to bring any relief to the young man before him, Rufus sighed, feeling uncomfortable going into the matter any further with his brother and the General in the same room. “Can we talk about this more in private?” At Vincent’s nod, Rufus turned towards Sephiroth to see if he objected to them going into another room.

Sephiroth only nodded, not so certain this was a good idea, but it was clear that Vincent needed consoling. He would only be sure to keep a mako-enhanced ear on that room. It was not his apartment and not his job to accommodate in this fashion, but all the same, the fact that Rufus Shinra had even sought his approval on the matter did say a little something...

Watching them take their leave, Sephiroth bore holes in the back of Rufus' head the entire few steps automatically.

“Lazard,” he said to his former lover after the two had disappeared through the bedroom doorway. “I am happy to be able to have a moment with you again outside of work.”

“As am I,” Lazard replied, grasping his hands together in his lap. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the General, standing there with nothing but his leather pants on and the urge to touch all that pale skin was a little hard to resist. Instead of reaching out, he readjusted his glasses to keep his hands busy. “I would guess that you haven’t had a chance to talk to Tseng yet, considering all that has transpired today.”

“No, I haven't,” Sephiroth replied soberly, looking at the director carefully. “Are you alright, Lazard? I'm sorry. I will speak to him very soon.” He walked over to sit down next to his paramour, who was still just that after all this time. He did miss the blond terribly. Somehow though, knowing Tseng's feelings, he felt a bit bad for it... but Tseng had been fantasizing about Lazard too lately. The general only felt encouraged to say what he needed to... in a moment anyway.

“I am fine, Sephiroth. Please do not concern yourself. I am only… well, a little impatient.” The Director's cheeks began to blush as he tried to fight down his desire, Sephiroth being so close and smelling so damn good. “I suppose it all depends on whether Tseng finds me desirable at all… amongst other things.” Tseng was such an exotic and beautiful creature to Lazard, so very dignified and graceful. The Director was aware the Wutain was also deadly, a fact that only added to his allure.

“What do you mean, sir?” Sephiroth asked him in clear confusion. Did Lazard want to be with Tseng too?

Lazard blush darkened as he realized what he’d just blurted out. 

“I-I just assumed that… um… considering your group of lovers' past actions, that for me to be with you, I would have to be accepted by them all. Excuse me if I misjudged the situation.” He looked away, trying to resist the urge to cover his face and die of embarrassment. It was an old habit he used to have as a child, to try and hide away when he spoke without thinking, something he seemed to be doing more often these days when Sephiroth un-nerved him so.

Sephiroth relaxed. “You are right. I must seek their permission and not only Tseng's, though he seems to be warming up to the idea.” He had spoken that absently but then he realized what he had said and turned to Lazard. “Please forgive me. I spoke out of turn just now. Tseng is very involved in protecting all of us but he himself is a rather private man with his feelings. I should not have said that to you.” He only hoped that Tseng wouldn't feel too betrayed by his slip.

Lazard perked up at Sephiroth’s words, looking up at the General hopefully. 

“Do you mean he has said something about maybe being interested in me? I mean… oh, I’m sorry. I am prying and it is rude of me. I just… I have tried to take notice while around Tseng, to try and discern if I am of any interest to him, but he is an unreadable person.”

“That he is,” the general smirked. “Well, I do trust you, my captain. He is interested in you indeed and has been since before I took you that day in the elevator. At first, I thought he was punishing me for my infidelity with you, but I think he is very keen on you, Lazard. And why wouldn't he be? You are refined and beautiful... tasteful... rather like him.” The general refrained from pointing out that he himself was nothing like that.

Lazard smiled, relieved that it wasn’t all hopeless, at this point at least. 

“Thank you, Sephiroth. He is in a whole different category to me though, in most things… and even if he considers me attractive, that does not mean he wants me in that way. After all, he already has three beautiful lovers, all with much more in common with him than I do. I am not anywhere near as… sensual a person as you or Vincent… and I am sure Yazoo is much the same, so he may not want someone like me. I just want you to know, that even if things do not work out that way, I will always be here for you, in any capacity that you require.” Lazard turned away again, trying to stop himself from saying more, feeling as if he’d already said too much.

Sephiroth slid closer so that their knees touched on the couch. 

“Lazard, trust me... He wants you, and in that way. He does.” He ran a finger down the side of the blond's face opposite him. “What I require? What do _you_ require?”

“I-I don’t require… I mean…,” Lazard stuttered out, captured in Sephiroth’s gaze once more. The General’s attentions overpowered him completely, everything else fading away as his focus zeroed in to one point. “I want you to kiss me again,” he finally added breathlessly.

“Hn,” Sephiroth replied softly, feeling very good from the answer he received. “I want to kiss you too,” he said. “No harm in just a kiss, is there?” Gently, he swept a gold spun lock out of Lazard's lovely eyes and gingerly pushed up the blond's glasses.

“No… no harm in just a kiss,” Lazard agreed, blinking as his glasses were removed and the General’s visage blurred a little.

“Hn,” the general agreed again, leaning forward so that the blond was pinned underneath his body and he could feel Lazard against him. Cupping the side of his superior's face, Sephiroth claimed soft lips against his own. The general's hip pressed down firmly over Lazard's groin, shivering when he felt Lazard's cock through the material between them.

Lazard whimpered, his hips pushing up into Sephiroth as he lost himself in the kiss. His legs parted wantonly as he lifted one foot to rest it on the General’s backside, pulling them more firmly together. He had forgotten where they were, forgotten his promise to himself that he wouldn’t do anything with Sephiroth until he had Tseng’s permission. The silver haired beauty stripped everything else away, leaving only want and need in its place.

Willing himself not to take this further, the general fought not to grind his pelvis against the blond's. It felt like ages since he had touched this body, even though it actually hadn't been long at all. 

“Lazard,” Sephiroth whispered feverishly between kisses.

***.***

Rufus walked into Vincent’s room with the young Turk following him, taking a seat on the large bed inside, watching as Valentine shut the door and turned around slowly, still not meeting his eyes. 

“It wasn’t rape,” the blond stated, sighing as his friend flinched from his words. “Vincent, it wasn’t. Please, don’t be like this.”

Vincent walked over to sit beside the Vice President tentatively, his hands in his lap. 

“Rufus, I remember hearing you beg me to stop… why aren’t you angry about this?” Vincent was so confused, not understanding at all why the blond wasn’t out for his head on a silver platter, at this point. He might not remember the actual act, but sound of Rufus' voice pleading, voice broken by tears... and he knew just by how he'd smelt after that he hadn't stopped. Wasn't that proof enough?

Frowning, Rufus took a deep breath, trying to work out how to deal with this. Technically, it had indeed been rape but considering the state Vincent had been in, Rufus preferred not to think of it that way. 

“Look, I'm fine. Yes, I did say stop initially and you didn’t, but I am alright with that now. You were not in your right mind, that much was obvious.”

Vincent was surprised by the blond’s words, wondering how Rufus had come to the conclusion he’d been ‘not in his right mind’. It did explain why Vincent didn’t remember what had happened and he wanted to ask for more details but wasn’t sure how to go about doing so. Rufus was being so understanding but it was only making him feel worse. He couldn’t take back what he’d done or ever make amends, but he could be completely honest at least. 

“Rufus I… I have to admit to you that I don’t remember exactly what I did to you,” he finally murmured.

“What do you remember?” Rufus asked, relieved the Turk might be unaware of the details.

“I remember up to grabbing you when you tried to leave, then there's a memory of your voice. You were crying and asking me to stop... then nothing until I found myself in the hallway outside Tseng's office...." Vincent’s voice trailed off, as he racked his mind but nothing more came to him. “Did I injure you?” Vincent suddenly asked, looking up at the blond in alarm.

Rufus tried to smile, but knew the expression came out as more of a grimace. “Yes, but it was only a little. You were… rough, but as you can plainly see, there was no lasting damage done and I am fine now.”

“You should press charges against me,” Vincent murmured, looking away from the blond beside him and knowing he could never be so gracious if their roles were reversed. How could Rufus just sit there and act like it was all nothing, as if Vincent didn’t deserve to be punished for what he’d done?

“Why would I press charges? Vincent, you don’t remember what happened and I do. I can tell you that while I said no at first, I changed my mind soon after and the... injury was simply from you being a little rough. My tears… they were from the fear we would not remain friends anymore, not from what you’d done,” Rufus said softly. 

It was all a lie but one that would never be discovered. As long as Vincent never remembered what happened, they could remain friends and that was all that mattered to Rufus at this point. While he’d tried to push the young Turk away initially, he honestly didn't want to be without him, even now.

“But we were arguing before…,” Vincent began, only to be interrupted by the blond.

“That’s why it was rough. We were both angry and things became... well, a little emotional because you told me you were back with your lovers.” At least this lie fit in with the one he’d told Lazard, all the pieces of Rufus’ little cover up fitting together perfectly. Rufus finally managed to smile properly, confident this was going to work. He couldn’t stand to have Vincent look at him and feel guilty or try and avoid him because of bad memories. It was definitely a stroke of luck the young Turk had no memory of the event. Rufus wished he could claim the same, as he knew it would take some time for him to truly get past what happened, but he was confident he would in time, while still being able to keep his friend in his life.

“Really?” Vincent asked, watching as Rufus nodded, the blond’s smile as affectionate as always. He found himself smiling back, relief washing over him and making his whole body relax for the first time since the incident. “Can I… can I hug you?” Vincent asked, unsure of where their boundaries were now.

“You don’t have to ask permission for a hug, Vincent,” Rufus chastised lightly, opening his arms and ending up with the young Turk half in his lap. His heart beat sped up in an automatic reaction to the proximity, but the blond pushed down his fear, wrapping his arms around Vincent to hug him back. “Idiot,” he murmured, as Vincent chuckled into his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Rufus’ anxiousness became too strong. The silence wasn’t helping, so the blond blurted out the first thing that came to mind. 

“I suppose I should say congratulations… on getting your lovers back. I know how much being away from them hurt you.”

“Thank you,” Vincent murmured into his shoulder, breathing in deeply and enjoying the smell of the Vice President’s aftershave. “I’m not giving up on us being friends.”

Rufus finally managed a true smile. 

“I’m very happy to hear that,” he said softly, the good feelings the statement brought tainted a little by the rising need to separate himself from Vincent’s touch. Rufus hated the feeling, but he knew it would fade in time. 

When he’d reached the limit of what he could take, Rufus pulled back and stood up, covering up his rattled nerves by straightening his suit. 

“Come on. If we stay in here much longer, Sephiroth will think we’re up to something.”

Vincent chuckled again, standing up before they both walked out of the bedroom. Rufus walked ahead of him and when the blond suddenly stopped just inside the lounge room, the young Turk nearly ran into him. 

“What is…,” Vincent began, his words dying as he saw what had stopped Rufus in his tracks. Lazard was flat out on his back across the sofa with Sephiroth on top of him, both men locked in a passionate kiss. Vincent noticed that one of the Director’s legs was wrapped around Sephiroth, pulling him closer and for some reason, the sight didn’t upset him at all. “Wow… that is unexpected… and hot,” he whispered.

“ _That_ is my _brother_!” Rufus hissed quietly, not able to move as he stared in shock at the two men who still seemed oblivious to their audience.

“It’s still hot though, isn’t it?” Vincent insisted in a whisper, right next to Rufus’ ear. 

The blond couldn’t help but tremble, that frightened feeling coming back from the feel of Vincent's breath on his ear, the heat of his body so close behind him. 

“You are such a twisted bastard,” Rufus retorted, turning to glare at Vincent in an attempt to cover his true reaction to memories that kept returning with the Turk's proximity. When Vincent began to laugh, Rufus couldn’t resist the urge to punch him in the arm.

Sephiroth heard voices in the doorway and his lips left the director's to pin emerald eyes to the two observers. 

“Oh...,” the general blurted. “We have company, Lazard.” It wasn't as if he were sorry for kissing Lazard, but he hadn't expected Rufus and Vincent back so soon and he hadn't expected to have his tongue down Lazard's throat. That was certainly a surprise.

Lazard hadn’t heard anything, Sephiroth’s voice being the first thing to bring his attention to something being wrong. 

“What?” he whispered breathlessly, eyes opening to gaze up at the General. He followed the other man’s gaze across the room, startling when he saw the two blurry forms standing there, realizing it must be Rufus and Vincent. He was covering his face with his hands before he could stop himself, face burning with embarrassment and a little fear, as he worried over how Vincent would react to finding him in such a position with one of the Turk’s lovers.

"Vincent," Sephiroth said seriously, pulling a horrified Lazard upright with him. "You may have gathered this even though I don't believe I've told you. Before Tseng, Lazard was my lover." He sat there quietly, mot sure how much further to go, as this would certainly be news to Rufus as well, he guessed, unless Lazard might have let him in on their little secret.

Vincent raised an eyebrow, already knowing about their past relationship, but a little surprised by the general’s calm manner. The more he thought about it, the more uncomfortable he felt about Sephiroth having another lover, but he pushed down the feeling. The General had been the first one to come and try and talk him into coming back yesterday, showing Vincent that he was loved and needed, so he didn’t honestly feel like he was about to be replaced. Besides, getting upset would have been rather hypocritical of him, considering what he’d done with Rufus earlier.

“Yes, I was aware of it after the elevator incident,” he replied, frowning as Reeve’s face came to mind. “I thought Lazard was with Reeve now though… and what about Tseng and Yazoo? Do they know about this, or is it something I missed in the last two weeks?”

Rufus remained quiet, watching Vincent’s reaction curiously. He had expected him to be upset on finding out Sephiroth was playing around with Lazard… then again, he’d expected the General to want to kill him for sleeping with the red eyed Turk too. It seemed he didn’t understand this strange relationship between Vincent and Sephiroth at all.

“Oh...,” Sephiroth said belatedly. The Director of Urban Planning was such a good man, and yet, Sephiroth had forgotten about him. “Tseng knows, has known for a while. Yazoo is also aware because of the same incident, but sometime during your weeks guarding the Vice President, I talked to them both about it. Yazoo asked us what we both felt, Tseng and I, and I admitted to missing Lazard. I told him I would think on it whether I wanted to pursue anything again... I... I do.” 

Somehow, he did feel bad because Tseng hadn't wished him too... hadn't wished it to be more than the four of them together, but then, the Head Turk did seem to be attracted to the quiet Director of SOLDIER as well. Perhaps, Tseng didn't really understand what he wanted, but for Sephiroth’s side of things, he knew that would be awfully convenient. 

“I neglected to think about Mister Tuesti... I'm sorry, Lazard. I don't mean to challenge what you have and I have said my piece. If you wish it, I will back down.”

“I… well… Reeve knows I want to be with you,” Lazard mumbled, peeking out from behind his hands to glance at Sephiroth and then Vincent but unable to judge either man’s reaction without his glasses. “Seph, where are my glasses?” he added in a whisper, feeling a little too vulnerable without them

Vincent tilted his head to one side, going over Sephiroth’s answer to his question in his mind. The General had told Tseng he was deciding… that didn’t mean the Head Turk knew what was going on now. 

“Sephiroth, does Tseng know you’re making out with Lazard? I find it hard to believe he wouldn’t be upset that you're doing things before telling him. He did get angry last time.”

“Was he upset about you and I?” Rufus’ voice cut in softly.

Vincent flinched at the reminder, turning towards the Vice President. 

“No... not really,” he murmured, his frown growing. _Maybe Tseng really didn’t care if we fool around?_ Vincent pondered to himself, eyes turning to stare at the floor. _Or maybe he only cares if Sephiroth does…_

Handing back Lazard's glasses, which had been set on the coffee table at some point, Sephiroth shook his head. 

“It wasn't planned and I didn't think a kiss would hurt... but you are right. I should have told him first... I just...” The general rose to walk over to Vincent, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Ever since the elevator, Tseng's been fantasizing some... about Lazard. At first, I thought he was punishing me for my transgression, but I don't think so. I think he is very interested.”

“There is a huge difference between fantasy and reality, Sephiroth,” Vincent replied, watching as Rufus walked over next to Lazard, the younger brother raising an eyebrow as his older sibling blushed a deeper shade of red and looked down at his hands.

“Oh...,” Sephiroth replied, looking more than a little disappointed. His conscience started to gnaw at him. Perhaps Tseng didn't want Lazard... perhaps it had all been just fantasy that the Head Turk would be horrified that Sephiroth had clued the blond in on. If that was the case, then what exactly was the general doing here? He wanted Lazard, but he couldn't bear to honestly hurt Tseng that much if the man didn't intend to see his fantasies into fruition. “Vincent... what do I do to keep from hurting him any further? Lazard means a great deal to me as well... I don't know what to do.”

Vincent sighed, realizing he was being unfair and taking out his annoyance on the wrong person. He should be asking Tseng if he had concerns about how his superior had reacted to Vincent sleeping with Rufus, not picking on the General. 

“Seph, truly I think Lazard is… lovely. Tseng probably does to,” he whispered, leaning in close to the taller man so the others wouldn’t hear him. “Just tell him tonight and don’t put it off any longer. I’ll help in any way I can.”

Sephiroth smirked in relief, looking over at Lazard in a rather predatory manner. 

“He is lovely, isn't he? You want to fuck him, Vincent? You want to show him the pleasures of the untamed?”

Vincent blushed red, the thought far too appealing when the refined blond was only a few meters away. 

“Seph! Shut up before he hears you!” he hissed, doing his best to avoid the question. He was in enough trouble as it was without more temptation.

“He might, but I don't think he would mind in the least, kitten,” Sephiroth slipped an arm around his lithe lover, pressing Vincent up against the nearest wall. Instead of groping Vincent this time in front of the others, he kissed him deeply, as if gauging what Vincent wanted in this moment. He was fairly certain that Lazard wouldn't mind too much and it was a way of reclaiming his tomcat as his own again in front of Rufus.

Vincent made a small sound of objection at first, but he allowed Sephiroth to continue, his natural inclination to submit to the general overtaking his common sense and wiping everything else away.

Lazard was worried about Rufus, seeing his brother's stone faced expression return unexpectedly. Turning to see what had set it off, the Director ended up staring, forgetting his concern as he discovered Sephiroth kissing the ruby eyed Turk deeply.

“You are so beautiful, Vincent,” Sephiroth murmured lowly, but loud enough for the others to hear, for Vincent was strikingly beautiful, especially like this. “I'm sorry I'm acting irrationally,” he disclaimed, “but you really tempt me, love.” His lover had essentially consoled him and told him it would be alright... the thing he really needed to hear just now, and he wanted to bring Vincent much pleasure for it. Placing a leg in between the dark man's slightly parted thighs, nudging them further apart, Sephiroth pressed into his lover's body with his own.

“I think it is well past time I left,” Rufus stated flatly, pulling his eyes away from the two lovers and walking towards the door. It hurt too much to witness the two together and his emotions still felt too raw from earlier events.

“Rufus?” Lazard questioned, jolted out of the spell he’d been trapped in by his brother's voice. The other blond didn’t pause though, Rufus continuing out the door as the Director stood up and paused, not sure if he should just leave or say something first. It wasn’t polite to just walk out, but it wasn’t exactly polite to stay either. “S-Sephiroth?”

“Do you want me to go after him?” Sephiroth asked as he left Vincent's lips pouty and swollen. “I will, Lazard.” He didn't want his former lover to worry and he had caused another strange moment once again, it seemed. He hadn't thought that anyone, including Rufus Shinra, could refuse such a scene as Vincent pinned to the wall. However, if the Vice President's prompt exit was a submission to Sephiroth's display of dominance, then perhaps the two of them could indeed come to an understanding and perhaps in time, an accord.

“What?” Vincent mumbled dazedly, completely missing what was going on around him.

“Oh no, it’s fine,” Lazard quickly injected. “Rufus had to leave as he had some business to deal with.” He tried his best to give Sephiroth a sincere smile, hoping the General would just go along with what he was saying. After all, he knew how prideful Rufus was and his brother wouldn’t want Sephiroth or Vincent knowing just how much he was upset by the kiss.

“I didn’t get to say goodbye,” Vincent murmured, frowning as he leant against Sephiroth and tried to get his brain to work again.

Pulling Vincent with him, Sephiroth came close to Lazard again. 

“Laz,” he said softly. “It is time for me to talk to Tseng, about my kissing you. Vincent is right, I should not have done that. I should have spoken to him about my decision beforehand... I...don't know how this will go...” In many ways, he felt wrong about it, knowing that Tseng only wanted the four of them... and Sephiroth had tried, but was it fair? Though... was it fair to stand in Reeve's way of winning the bewitching blond, for the matter? Sephiroth did not feel like a good person. He just... needed to talk to Tseng. “Gods... I am starting to feel...” He shook his head as if to clear it. “... not so good... but...” He looked at Vincent at his side, whom he nearly propped up with one arm due to the fact that he had all but dragged the youth over to stand near Lazard with him.

Vincent's frown deepened, Sephiroth’s words reminding him of their other lovers and the fact they both wouldn’t approve of the display they just put on for the two blondes. Straightening up, he smiled reassuringly at Sephiroth and Lazard, running a hand through his hair as he regained his senses. 

“I’m sure it will all work out, Seph. It was just a kiss after all.”

Sephiroth wasn't sure, because the feelings behind the kisses were so strong. Touched all the same, the general caressed over his tomcat's hair. 

“Then you should take advantage of my kiss, Vincent.” Then to Lazard, he drew close, breathing out warm air over the blond's sweet lips. “As much as I want to... I must wait... for now.”

“Y-yes… that is probably the best path to take,” Lazard said softly, his eyes half closing for a moment from being so close to Sephiroth before he breathed in deep, turning away. “I apologize if I have complicated matters, it was not my intent.” His gaze came up to meet Vincent’s, relieved to find no malice in the young man’s gaze. “I have a high level of respect for Tseng and I will follow his wishes in this matter.” Glancing back to Sephiroth he added, “Regardless of my own desires.”

Vincent nodded, smiling at the Director. 

“I will leave you both to say your goodbyes while I finish getting dressed. Hopefully, I will see you again soon, Lazard,” he said in farewell, walking back into his bedroom.

The Director watched him go before turning back to the General and smiling, despite his sudden nerves over what was to come. 

“Remember, Sephiroth. Do not push things if Tseng is against the idea. He has been good for you and I can see how much you are both in love.”

Sephiroth nodded, “That we are. I will keep you abreast of the situation and let you know one way or the other.” He leaned in once more, bringing their lips close again, but fighting himself. “Until then… I’m sorry I didn’t control myself before, Lazard.” His hand traced up one of the blond’s delicate arms.

“I… was hardly an example of restraint myself,” Lazard whispered, using all of his self control not to lean forward and meet the General’s lips. “You are very difficult to resist, love.” He was not aware of using the term of endearment again, only aware of how much he wanted to forget all sense of honor and give in to temptation.

“Bye for now,” the general breathed, eyebrows knitting with the effort, his eyes watching Lazard's.

“Yes, goodbye Sephiroth,” Lazard murmured, forcing himself to step away and head for the door, not turning back as he pulled it closed behind him.

***.***


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Sephiroth, Yazoo written by Chephren / Vincent, Rufus, Tseng written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – swearing, angst, sex.  
>  **Summary** – vincent and sephiroth talk. yazoo drops in on someone unexpectedly  
>  **Note** – Friday night.
> 
> **Characters ages** – Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.

Sephiroth stood there, his head bowed but his eyes watching the door. He wanted to run after Lazard, pull him close and kiss him all over. He wanted to say the most tender words to him, words he had only just learned to share with his lovers, but somehow, it felt wrong as well. It felt wrong and it would be wrong until he spoke to Tseng. All of a sudden, he couldn't wait for his beloved to be here, for his kind, dark eyes and his sexy smile. 

For lack of anything else to do with himself, the general sucked in a deep breath before walking back to Vincent's bedroom.

“Vincent,” he asked as he spied a black t-shirt slipping down over tight abdominals. “What do you usually do for entertainment when you are alone?” Sephiroth had never spent much time at home before he met them, had mostly immersed himself in work to make the best use of his time as the President would have it, but now, it felt good to have some time to himself to enjoy frivolously. He just didn't really know what to do with it besides have sex.

Vincent turned and raised an eyebrow, surprised by the question. 

“I… well, it depends on what I feel like doing. Sometimes I read or listen to music. Lately I’ve been watching a lot of movies with…,” his words drifted off, as he luckily stopped himself from saying ‘with Rufus’, just in the nick of time. It wouldn’t do to bring the blond up any more than was necessary considering what had happened. “Why? Are you bored Seph?” Vincent asked, taking a step closer to the General. 

“I'm... not bored,” Sephiroth assured. “I'm... just not accustomed on what to do with our free time together. Before I met you all, I have to admit I was rather undeveloped and wouldn't use my apartment very often."

“Don’t you watch television or movies at home? If you don’t, tell me how you spend your time after work. I’m curious,” Vincent asked, stopping in front of the general and smiling. "I don't know very much about you after all."

“... I... don’t watch television and I don’t spend much time at home,” Sephiroth admitted. “Before I met you, Tseng and Yazoo, I would stay after hours at work often for lack of anything else to do. I spent time with Lazard and of course, there is always sex.” He chuckled softly, placing a hand at the junction where Vincent’s neck met his shoulder. “I really do enjoy the sex, Tomcat. I suppose we could call it our hobby, couldn't we?” Sephiroth was actually rather proud to say he had a hobby. Genesis had his books and his loveless. Angeal had his puppy and his notions of honor and nobility. Now, Sephiroth had sex.

Vincent chuckled, leaning into Sephiroth's touch automatically. 

“True, it has become a hobby for me lately too… a rather obsessive hobby,” he replied, his smile widening as he met the general's eyes. “I won’t ever complain about you wanting to indulge in our hobby, though I have to admit, I don't think I'm up for it right now. This morning was a little too... confusing for me."

Sephiroth nodded gently. Instead of touching Vincent further, he simply rubbed his thumb over a sleek collarbone, wanting to show his tomcat that he would respect the youth’s wishes but still, he didn’t wish to step away. 

“Neither will I,” Sephiroth agreed lowly. “Do you find our hobby better than a good book or movie?”

Vincent laughed, unable to stop himself as he lifted a hand to cover his mouth in an attempt to control his mirth. 

"Yes, yes I do," he managed, his chest aching a little with the strong affection he felt for Sephiroth and his often awkward way of stating things. "I really do love you, you know," he added, hand falling away as his expression grew serious for a moment. "Despite the stupid things I sometimes do, the way my actions don't match up. I know I'm not easy to love. I know I... I hurt Yazoo and Tseng a lot with my actions. You too, and I'm sorry. I do love you all though, very much."

“I love you too, Vincent,” Sephiroth replied, blinking at the unexpected confession. “I am no one to judge your actions or how easy you are to love. I can’t believe that I am easy to love either and it seems that my actions are always wrong. You should never follow my example in these things. Forgive me for being so… possessive of you or if I am too harsh. I just… love you so much and I don’t want to lose you again now that we have you back with us.” He caught Vincent’s hand gently and kissed the warm knuckles.

"I love your possessiveness, to be honest," Vincent admitted, raising his other hand to touch the general's cheek. "And as for the harshness... I know you mean well. I might not at the time, while it's happening, but later when I calm down, I do get it. I'm sorry if I made you believe otherwise."

Vincent smiled, feeling such a strong urge to be closer to the general physically, but he still didn't really want to have sex. It was rather confusing for a moment... but then he remembered his time with Rufus, and all that kissing. As guilty as he felt for thinking of the blond at a time like this, the thought made him realize that it was exactly what he needed right now. 

"Seph, could we just lie down for awhile?" he asked chewing on his top lip for a moment as his eyes dropped to the general's mouth. "I... I'd like for us to lie down and just talk. Kiss maybe? No sex just... I want to be close to you right now, without the sex, if that makes sense."

“I am eager to be close to you too,” Sephiroth agreed. He was glad that Vincent had explained what he was thinking. Of course the general had lain down with his lovers but the resting state was usually when they were preparing for sleep or just after they had already completed the act of sex and came naturally. Gently, Sephiroth tilted his cheek to affectionately snuggle against his lover’s palm. Then carefully, he bent down to gather Vincent up in his arms. “It is a very logical solution. May I carry you? And would you prefer the bed or the couch, kitten?”

"Bed," Vincent replied, grinning at being picked up. "You really are ridiculously strong. It's very hot, even if it makes Tseng blush like a school girl when you pick him up," he added in a chuckle, wrapping both arms around the general's neck. "He's always so worried about appearances though, so don't take him snapping at you at times like that personally."

Sephiroth smiled shyly, taking his eyes from their route to the back of the apartment in order to kiss Vincent’s lips with a soft hum. 

“Thank you,” he replied. “He did tell me that he didn’t want it in public but that in private was fine. I do love carrying him though. I am not certain he would appreciate my reasoning.” He took them back to the bedroom and gently set Vincent down on the soft mattress, respectfully removing his boots before climbing on himself.

Watching Sephiroth crawling onto the bed was rather distracting, especially since he was only in those leather pants, with all that beautiful hair swaying around him and tempting Vincent to pull it. With a slight frown, Vincent determinedly pushed down his libido and set his eyes on Sephiroth's lips instead, licking his own unconsciously.

"I wish I could carry him. He'd probably punch me if I tried though," he replied, smiling. "Still a nice thought though."

Sephiroth laughed softly, pulling Vincent to him. 

“He certainly might but… he has confessed to me that he does like it. He loves you so much that I think he would forgive you. Thank you for allowing me to carry you as well.” He turned them so that he lay back, tucking Vincent into his side as he relaxed. “Is this comfortable for you, my tomcat? I can also place you on top of me if that would suit you better.” He brushed Vincent’s long, wild bangs out of his face to look at him out of curious feline eyes.

"No, this is good," Vincent murmured, breathing in deeply and letting it out slowly. "Honestly, I feel a little uncomfortable being on top of you like that. I know you're strong enough to handle it and all, but it makes me feel a little too weak and exposed, to be honest." Looking up at Sephiroth, he smiled again though, trying so very hard not to think of Rufus. The blond kept slipping into his thoughts though... the sound of his voice begging... despite Rufus' assurances that it hadn't been rape. "Seph, my mind's going a mile a minute. Kiss me and make it stop?"

Sephiroth nodded but he looked a little concerned. 

“I never want to make you feel weak, Vin,” he murmured in apology. His displays of strength were mostly to better serve and he had used more often now that he knew his little raven had secretly enjoyed them. However, he never wanted to make Vincent forget his own strengths. Gently, he pulled Vincent closer to him and brought their lips together, his tongue gently wasting no time in asking for entry.

Vincent hummed softly into the kiss, enjoying it until his libido tried to take over once more. Reluctantly withdrawing his tongue, Vincent pulled back from the kiss, laying a few soft presses to those hard to resist lips of the general's.

"Every kiss we share makes me feel weak. It's all it takes for me to surrender to you, even if my mind has other ideas at the time," Vincent finally replied. "That though, is a rather nice kind of weakness."

"Mmh,” Sephiroth agreed, running a hand over Vincent’s cheek and down the cascade of hair that covered his shoulder, looking at the youth’s face intently, his eyes soft and adoring. “I do love it when you surrender to me. Being the one who can make you feel like that is…” He closed them for a moment to really feel the sensual shiver that ran up his spine when he thought of their Master/Jun dynamic, which could be beautiful beyond explanation or logic. “But Vin, may I ask you something? Why does it not always work? I know you like sex and I know you like my attempts to dominate you and bring you home to me. However, I have failed lately in earning your surrender, like at the office… and at dinner too. Is there something more than kissing and touching you that you need me to do?"

Vincent frowned a little, not from any kind of anger at the question, but the simple difficulty of it. It was a little hard to explain, when he was much more the kind to just react, rather than think at such times.

"I suppose, those times, the anger and hurt was stronger. Like, usually when we play, I misbehave because I like the way you punish me and pull me back into line. Or sometimes it's the challenge. Those two times though, they were different," Vincent tried to explain. "I'm sorry, I'm not so good at this relationship stuff either, and I am more of the kind of person who reacts, rather than thinks things through first. Tseng is the thinker," he added with a fond smile.

He wanted to be clearer though, as those two times had hurt his heart, even if he knew it wasn't Sephiroth's intention to do so.

"I think, that kind of play is just that... play. When things get serious and emotions are high, feelings getting hurt and anger strong... well, then it's not appropriate." Vincent stopped for a moment, watching the thoughtful expression on Sephiroth's face. "I really just wanted to be heard, to be understood and our whole dominance game was just getting in the way. Seph, do you get what I mean?"

Sephiroth nodded slowly. “I… think so. When we become more intense, my attempts to calm and soothe you with domination are inept. They are not adequate ways to show how much I love you. Then… what would you rather my actions be? I just don’t want to lose you again.” He drew Vincent closer in their embrace to emphasize his feelings.

Vincent smiled widely, even if the expression was hidden in Sephiroth's chest.

"This," he mumbled, his own arms wrapping around the general. "Arms around me always have been the secret to my temper. I can't stay angry when held by someone with love. It's like their gentle affection melts it all away... maybe because it reminds me of my mother. For so very long, all I had was memories and it made me so mad to have had it all taken away."

Sephiroth rested his head on the top of Vincent’s gently. “I will remember,” he said, kissing soft hair. “Your mother… what was she like?”

"Like a goddess, to my terribly biased memory," Vincent replied, letting the love that he felt from her memory show in his expression. "She was kind, arms always open, the love she felt for me obvious and just... well, I suppose I took it for granted. Kids do that, I suppose. You just always expect it to be there and don't appreciate it until it's gone," Vincent replied, pulling back a little to look at the general. "Seph, I... can I ask about your mother?"

Sephiroth looked down automatically into those ruby orbs he held so precious. “I don’t know her. It stands to reason that I must have one but I assume that she is dead. Why else would I come to reside here since before I can remember? Or perhaps she could not or did not wish to raise me.”

"Impossible," Vincent replied instantly, a hand curling into Sephiroth's hair. "There is no way she wouldn't have wanted to raise you. Seriously, just imagining how adorable you must have been makes me sure that she must have been unable, definitely not unwilling, to raise you."

Sephiroth blushed and caressed his hands down the lean slope of Vincent’s back. He wanted to ask how his tomcat could be so certain he would have been adorable. 

“You are kind to me. How can you be certain? I think… I think I can understand how she might have been afraid, to care for something so different and frightening.” He neglected to mention it for now but even Yazoo and his brothers had been given up by their mother… who was also his mother? So at least, it was nothing truly personal to him.

Perhaps it was their unusual eye and hair color, which the general had to admit that he had been surprised to find even one more person aside from himself on the planet who had silver hair at a young age and yet lacked the residual smell of chemicals around their scalp. Sephiroth had also wondered if their biological mother was anything like him in personality. Highly unlikely in light of the way that Yazoo was even so different from himself emotionally. However, if she had been like the general, he might have even been able to deduce that she may have felt herself unsuited to offer effective parenting to offspring just as he did, whether said offspring possessed unusual constitutions or not. However, he felt it irrational to contemplate her, especially if she no longer lived and breathed. The professor would most certainly not approve of the waste in the general’s mental resources if he knew so Sephiroth had remained quiet once he realized that his thoughts clashed with Hojo’s value system and simply adopted that instead to avoid any additional “improvements” to his person.

"As strong and powerful as you are, I've never thought of you as frightening, Seph," Vincent insisted, tapping a finger on the general's lips. "Yes, you could squash me like a bug if you wanted to. I know that, but I've just never felt like the thought even enters your mind. You're too smart, too logical and just... well, kind of innocent, to do that." Vincent frowned, confusing himself for a moment. "Okay, so maybe my thoughts might be a little biased and illogical, but I learned from Tseng to follow my gut feeling, and I've never had any kind of feeling from you like my life was in danger. My gut tells me you're powerful, but never needlessly cruel or sadistic. That would be Hojo's domain. Now _he_ sets off all my alarms like crazy. That man could make anyone with any sense frightened. I'd say it's far more likely that he's to blame for your mother's absence, not anything to do with you personally. Has he ever mentioned your mother to you?"

Sephiroth stiffened a little automatically at the mention of the lead scientist but he stayed calm. It was very encouraging that Vincent had such faith in his character. 

“Only that I will never see her. I did not ask about her until I met Genesis, Angeal and my other classmates when they first joined up. They had been speaking of home and how some of their mothers had shed tears when they left. Genesis and Angeal both had mentioned missing their mothers in return but I did not ask about it. However, I did ask the professor at my next physical whether or not I had one. He said of course I did. That all beings biologically required a mother for their existence but that I would never see mine and that I was never to ask about her again for it was pointless to concentrate on such a subject. He would prefer that I studied and worked to better myself in the field of battle as that is my purpose. So that is what I did but I also read books on mathematics and science from time to time as he values these things.” Sephiroth knew that he would never come close to understanding what Hojo understood, of course, but he was sure he understood more than the professor thought he did. He certainly had tested highly enough.

"Seph, that is just...," Vincent began, his words cutting off as his expression darkened, his anger towards Hojo growing. He'd always known Hojo was more beast than man, no conscience and no empathy, selfish and psychotically single minded. He should have guessed Sephiroth wouldn't have been told anything about his biological parents, and that he'd been taken from them so early that he had no memory of them. Vincent's arms tightened around the general as he tried to swallow down all that vitriol for the professor, knowing that it had no place here, not when Sephiroth needed something far different.

"It's so wrong, so unfair," Vincent managed, swallowing down his ire. "Don't ever believe anything that man told you, or think yourself less because of anything he said to you. You're part of our family now, and we may be imperfect and make mistakes, but we will always love you and tell you the truth, no matter what. I wish we could change your past, but at least we can try to make your future something better. You are so much more than just a soldier, or weapon. So much more that Hojo is too ignorant to ever realize."

“Vincent,” Sephiroth murmured softly. He was a little confused by his lover’s anger. Yes, his upbringing had been very different but it was normal to him. It was only when he saw other’s reactions to it that he felt so distant from them and he didn’t want to feel distant anymore. He wanted to feel and be close to them now always. “Thank you, for asking me about her and for your feelings. I… am so happy to be a part of what you have with Tseng and Yazoo.”

"I'm glad you're happy, because you're stuck with us now," Vincent teased, grinning as leaned in to kiss Sephiroth's nose. "We'll have ups and downs, but families stay together despite all of that. Well... maybe not my original family, but I know with Tseng in charge of our new family, things will be different."

“It is logical that we form a bond like this, a true family in reaction to what came before. I am very lucky to have you. I love you too. You kittens are my reasons… and you make me feel so many things.” Sephiroth was so confused by them all and this was the first time that he had simply felt peaceful in a while. He and Vincent, though they didn’t always understand each other, had a significant bond and rapport where the morale was often high. 

Like Vincent, who struggled in so many ways, Sephiroth also struggled privately… or these days, not so privately, as he knew the others could see how different he was now. He wasn’t driven emotionally unless angered, rather simply acted according to logic. Sometimes when he didn’t know their thoughts and yet understood the situation as intense, he often experimented. It was all very interesting and sometimes a bit tiring. He knew that he would do anything though to keep them and keep them happy. Even though Sephiroth had never been taught to look for anything other than the facts, things he could measure with his own five senses, Genesis’ miracles of the Goddess no longer seemed completely unfounded. It seemed by some sheer stroke of favor, these remarkable men were brought close to him, wanted to know and love him in spite of his faults. This was certainly a gift and he would not squander it.

Marveling over these new thoughts, he realized that he indeed had no desire to make any of them pay or suffer as he had others who had approached him. The director of SOLDIER was also different, beautifully patient and always kind to him. He didn’t make their supervisor/subordinate relationship feel dirty as the others had, ordering him to do absurd things to show him that they had power over him. 

Lazard wasn’t like that and neither were these men. In fact, Vincent and Yazoo had wanted nothing much to do with the general at first, hating him for seducing some of Tseng’s desire away. Not only that, later they forgave him and told him they loved him too as Tseng did. He didn’t really understand it much but he was truly happy it happened. He would always endeavor to earn their trust and keep their affection for as long as they felt moved to give it… and if possible, forever. With a soft sigh, Sephiroth smiled back and reached in to give Vincent a possessive kiss, sucking gently on his tomcat’s lips, tightening his hold around the youth’s body in appreciation. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered softly, wasting little breath to kiss Vincent more.

"Mmm, love you too," Vincent murmured in between kisses, his body molding into Sephiroth's as his desire returned. This time, he didn't try to stop it, letting the kissing deepen, the touches still soft and affectionate as they usually weren't. It was so nice and comforting that Vincent couldn't help but just go with it, his self control with sex as weak as always now he felt safe and secure once more. "Seph," he breathed out softly, biting the general's bottom lip a little before smirking up at the older man. "I know I said no sex before... but is it okay if I changed my mind?"

“Certainly,” Sephiroth purred, growing excited. It was so personal the way that Vincent’s body touched him so closely in all the right places, almost as if they were one person but different enough that he felt amplified sensation from it. “If it is our hobby, how could it be wrong to develop it?” He smiled as he moved them, his hands caressing softly until their breathing deepened and he prepared his tomcat for seduction.

***.***

Having closed up the office for the rest of the day, Yazoo led Tseng to Vincent's apartment. It all felt so strange. He hadn't been here since the night before Vincent wanted his key back. So much had happened between them since then and Yazoo had lived with Tseng and Sephiroth these past two weeks. They had won their koishii back, but so much new, disturbing information swam in his head. He didn't think Vincent was capable of rape... but then again, Vincent was capable of many things as a Turk, as were they all. He just couldn't believe it... However, it was a convenient sort of wishful thinking that would protect him from the fact that his beloved had strayed from them so soon after getting him back. He didn't want to accept any of it. It was just easier to go on this way.

Tseng was quiet along the way, his mind trying to stay focused on the legal side of the problem, rather than thinking about the fact Vincent had wanted Rufus enough to force himself on the young blond. It kept flickering through his thoughts though, no matter how much he tried to bury it. The fact it had been rape didn’t bother him as much as it should, considering his usual stance on rape... but then again, he still found it hard to believe it was true. Whatever the case, the two had at least had sex, and it was that betrayal that stung… the fact that even with three lovers, Vincent had still strayed.

Coming to the door, Tseng reached out and turned the doorknob without pausing to knock, too distracted and caught up in his darker thoughts. He stopped to the side to let Yazoo enter and then closed it behind the youth, locking it this time as he finally questioned why it was unlocked in the first place. It was an anomaly as Vincent usually always locked his door. Glancing around the apartment, he didn’t see either of his other lovers and frowned a little. Surely, they couldn’t be fucking already, after everything that had happened? He strode towards the bedroom, fully intending on getting more answers to his questions, but once he’d entered the room, he’d simply stopped, mind going blank at the vision before him.

Yazoo nearly bumped into his nushi, but rather than thinking, fretting or speaking, he just sailed along on his instincts. He loved seeing Vincent all undone like this and he pulled Tseng by the hand. Right now, he just wanted his koishii back and them all to be happy together... If they could manage to forget all this, then he would try to forget. Sex was indeed the best way to make his koishii forget, at least for a time.

Sephiroth's eyes opened wider and he glanced down as his enhanced ears picked up the almost-silent shuffling of Turk feet. He groaned lowly again so that Vincent wouldn't hear and picked up the speed of his hip-grinding, his fingers rubbing faster over his tomcat's prostate. He would help Tseng and Yazoo surprise their young impetuous lover for an orgasm he wouldn't soon forget.

“Seph… gods, yes,” Vincent moaned, hips moving in time with the General’s fingers as his cock awakened between them. He began sucking on his lover's neck, trying to stop the sounds he was making, face flushing in arousal. Eventually, he stopped bothering to hide how good it felt, head resting against Sephiroth’s shoulder as he gasped, “Don’t stop.”

Suddenly the bed dipped behind him and another warm body pressed against his back, soft lips caressing over his ear. “Not even to let me enter you?” Tseng's voice purred, the smell of the Head Turk filling his senses.

“Tseng,” Vincent whimpered, turning his head at an awkward angle to kiss his other lover passionately.

Yazoo did as he had done the last time he had met Vincent during sex, the night they had all made amends. 

Glancing up at this brother, Sephiroth blinked at him, pulling his hips back from their steady grinding against the Turk's groin. 

Without hesitation, the youngest slithered into the tight space, feeling the general's arm lift to still continue its teasing deep inside their koishii all the same. Taking a deep whiff of Vincent's musky skin, wet with his pre-come, Yazoo let his mouth take in his lover's cock as far as he could manage.

Vincent hissed, a hand moving immediately to thread through the soft silver locks of his treasure. “Yaz,” he groaned desperately as Tseng began to bite and suck his neck, the Head Turk pushing his own hardness against Vincent’s ass, which was already full of the General’s fingers. It was only then that Valentine fully processed the fact Tseng was naked, feeling the wetness of his fellow Turk’s precome leaking onto his skin.

Sephiroth withdrew, knowing that Vincent was well ready for their other lover. Pulling Yazoo off of Vincent and up to rest between them, he settled the youngest's private parts against their tomcat's while he reached down to begin readying Yazoo for Vincent's cock, slipping a finger at a time inside the silver youth.

Seeking out his koishii's lips, unfazed by the manhandling, Yazoo moaned into Vincent's mouth softly, rubbing his cock along the lower part of the Turk's belly to meet with his own.

Tseng was impatient, not wanting to wait any longer to reclaim his second in command. He grabbed Vincent’s top leg and guided it upwards, making it bend at the knee before resting it on Yazoo’s hip. There was no further hesitation as he lined up his shaft and pushed slowly inside, not stopping until he was fully seated inside Valentine’s body.

Groaning as he was filled, Vincent clung to Yazoo, pulling the youth closer as he gasped for breath, Tseng’s length hot and pulsing inside of him. He couldn’t form words right now, only whimpers and moans escaping his swollen lips.

The general's fingers inside of him were quite distracting, but when he felt his koishii's urgency, Yazoo leaned forward to kiss him passionately, humming to soothe his lover. He knew that Vincent was in good hands and far from any danger, but those pleasured, desperate sounds made his heart yearn to go to him all the same.

Sephiroth lifted Yazoo's leg once the youth was more than ready. He opened the youth up wide for his lover, entwining their two youngest lovers' bodies thoroughly as he pressed Yazoo's hips closer to Vincent.

“Tseng,” he murmured, “help me, love.” He watched the Head Turk appreciatively as he saw Tseng's face, full of purpose and zeal.

Tseng nodded, one hand snaking its way between the two youngest to grasp Vincent’s cock, giving it a couple of firm strokes before he lined it up at Yazoo’s entrance. “Vincent, claim your treasure while I claim you,” he growled, holding his hips still as he waited for Valentine to move.

Vincent didn’t argue, thrusting forward to slowly sink into Yazoo’s heat, feeling Tseng’s cock slide nearly out of him with the movement. Only the head of Tseng’s cock remained inside of him, pulsing as his superior began biting his neck again, sucking up mark after mark on his skin. Once he felt his treasure relax, Vincent pulled back, only to impale himself on the Head Turk’s shaft once more.

Lost in the pleasure of feeling Vincent inside of him, Yazoo buried his face in his koishii's adam's apple, one eye opening to watch Tseng's mouth claiming their love. His arm reached around Vincent's torso to find their nushi's back there, feeling it undulate slowly as Tseng's hips moved in and out of Vincent's body.

Sephiroth ran a warm hand down Yazoo's side as he moved gently out from behind his brother to walk around the bed to settle in behind Tseng. It was time he claimed his Wutain lover once more and he could hardly wait. Snaking one long finger between Tseng's buttocks slowly, he buried his nose in the Head Turk's soft hair, kissing it while he teased around the dark man's entrance, wanting to feel it clench and make that delicious bottom wriggle.

Tseng breathed in deep, Sephiroth’s appearance behind him jolting him out of the spiral of near violent possessiveness he had been about to slip into. He realized he had been biting Vincent and he quickly stopped, licking over the bruised flesh that had just begun to bleed a little. “Sorry,” he mumbled, hips twitching as he felt the General’s finger teasing him, tempting him to move. Tseng managed to keep himself mostly still for now though, enjoying the sensation of Vincent pushing back onto him.

Vincent heard his superior and smiled, appreciating the concern, even if he had been enjoying the stinging sensation the bite had given him. He realized it was Tseng’s way of reclaiming him and considering what he’d done, he thought he was getting off easy at the moment. Pulling Yazoo closer with one arm, he began thrusting faster, unable to stop as he lost himself in his treasure’s body on every thrust forward, finding no reprieve as every thrust back only impaled him on Tseng.

Yazoo held on to Vincent tightly, having sensed their nushi's display of dominance just then. Having never shown his koishii this side of himself but having felt encouraged that day with Tseng in the posh tailor dressing room, the silver haired youth pulled firmly at the hair at the nape of Vincent's neck. Watching with feverish interest as the Turk's head tilted back, Yazoo asked, breathless, "Do you like... this sort of attention... coming from me... too, Koishii?"

Sephiroth leaned down to kiss Tseng's shoulder as he watched Yazoo bob up and down on Vincent's cock buried deep inside of him. He knew the youngest would not last long.

“Y-yes,” Vincent stuttered, his thrusts becoming erratic as his climax drew near. Yazoo’s hold in his hair tightened, his head now resting at an odd angle back against Tseng's shoulder, making him feel exposed, even while he was embraced from both sides.

“Not yet,” Tseng murmured in Valentine’s ear before biting the lobe as he moved a hand down to squeeze the base of Vincent’s cock, ensuring the young man wouldn’t come yet. It earned him a groaned curse from his second in command, but Tseng only chuckled at the sound, loving the way Vincent’s ass tightened around his own shaft as his orgasm was denied.

"Wh-... What?" Yazoo whimpered, so very close now and he looked at his lovers in desperate confusion, eyes wide as he tried to call himself back from rapture. Sephiroth smirking at him didn't help matters. "Babies," he cried softly, "I'm g-going...to..."

“Hmmm,” Tseng hummed, expression wicked as he pushed hard into Vincent which, in turn, pushed Vincent hard into Yazoo. “Come little minx.”

“Unh!! Nu... shi...” the youth squirmed in Vincent's arms, pushing weakly on his koishii's chest as his emerald eyes glued themselves to both of his dark haired lovers. Fuck, he loved it when Tseng talked to him like that and Vincent felt so wonderful against him... His seed spilled out of him and his body stiffened with a not-so-soft wail. It was desperate and wild as he let himself grant the Head Turk's order, and he threw his head back as he coated Vincent's belly and his nushi's hand with the proof of his desire for them. A strong hand stroked his cock and he looked down hazily to find it was his brother, who was also looking at him with a predatory leer.

“Beautiful,” Tseng whispered affectionately, smiling over at Yazoo but not letting go as his second in command jerked in his hold.

Vincent made a noise that sounded like he was pain when Yazoo came… mainly because he was. His treasure’s body squeezed him so perfectly, making him buck a little as his body desperately tried to climax within his little lover. He could hear Tseng's pleased murmurings to Yazoo but it only made him more frustrated as he dug his fingernails in the back of the head Turk’s hand that was preventing his own orgasm.

“Fuck!” Tseng hissed before biting down, this time into Vincent’s shoulder.

Yazoo buried his face in his lovers’ skin, his forehead touching Tseng’s as he kissed Vincent’s chest. However, the Head Turk’s breath on his face seemed as if it was almost torn away from them, one second there, one second gone, making the youngest open his eyes. 

Sephiroth had pulled Tseng off of Vincent, making his body arch backwards at an uncomfortable angle, his lips at Tseng’s ear.

“My pretty little raven has his talons out, eh, love?” the general said quietly, his tongue reaching out to lick over Tseng’s earlobe. Taking a glance over at Yazoo, Sephiroth instructed gently, “Stay your koishii’s orgasm, Brother. He mustn’t come without your nushi’s permission.”

Yazoo did as he was told silently, not sure what his silver sibling was up to, but too tired to make the effort to question it. Affectionately, he reached down to squeeze Vincent’s shaft, which twitched inside him, meanwhile running his cheek along Vincent's upper chest.

“Yaz, please let me come,” Vincent whispered, panting and giving the youth his most pleading look. He leant down to kiss his treasure slowly, his hips beginning to move as he tried to convince Yazoo to defy their older two lovers’ wishes in any way he could. He knew he only had a short time to do so, as if past actions were any indication, Sephiroth would give into Tseng’s wishes quickly. “Baby please. I just want to come inside of you, with your arms wrapped around me.” As his movements sped up once more, Tseng cock slipped out of him, allowing his thrusts to deepen as he sunk deeper into his youngest lover, whimpering softly at how good it felt.

Tseng growled as his cock slipped free, angry at Sephiroth’s interruption. “If you do not let me go, you will find out how sharp my talons are,” he hissed, hands releasing Vincent as he tried to pry the General’s off his body. He was tense with the anger that had come over him and he wasn’t processing anything past the sudden urge to punish Vincent for how much his heart hurt.

“I welcome that, kitten,” the general purred, sitting up and pulling Tseng completely into his lap before turning him to face him. “I want your passion, love… but I thought this violence was not to your taste? I think you might need a good spanking for that.” Slipping one finger in between soft ivory buttocks, the general fingered that delicate entrance before he rubbed his other hand across the smooth surface of Tseng’s ass.

Tseng gasped, wriggling in Sephiroth’s arms as his mind tried to hold on to the anger that was quickly slipping away. It was impossible though, especially when the General’s digit entered him, stretching and taunting him with what was to come. He could feel Sephiroth’s cock, throbbing and hard as it slid against his own between them, and all he could focus on was how good it would feel once it was inside of him. 

“Seph,” Tseng whispered, lips finding the side of his lover's pale neck, gently kissing and sucking a line upwards as his hips pushed back on the finger inside of him needily. “Fuck me love. Please… I need to feel you inside of me,” he murmured, licking along the General’s ear, all previous aggravation forgotten for now.

“I love it when you need me,” Sephiroth chuckled, very pleased and more than a bit encouraged to have his beautiful Wutain love squirming so in his lap. “When you ask me so nicely, I am more than happy to indulge you, my beauty. Help me inside, little raven?” His eyes flickered down to his cock and he looked at Tseng’s face as he yearned to feel those long fingers on him.

Yazoo pulled away from Vincent for a moment, directing his lover to sit up as he straddled his lap and sunk down on him again. He put his hand back down between them to make sure Vincent didn't orgasm, drunk with power in his lover's lap, eyes aglow with adoration for his beautiful precious. “Vince, baby… I am my own free agent right now… I want you to come inside me so much… but I enjoy having this power over you.” Squeezing his love a little tighter, the youngest braced his body on bent knees to rise up and then drop down achingly slowly onto his shaft. “I want to let you come while I hold you close, but I want you to submit yourself for me to play with you like this once in a while. Agreed, my… most beautiful Koishii?” He was asking now, but he knew that if his beloved was too untameable for Yazoo himself, he could always ask Tseng or Seph to tame his koishii for him and Yazoo had decided he might very much like that.

“Yes," Vincent groaned, both hands gripping Yazoo’s backside as he continued to thrust, his whole body trembling with the need to climax. “A-anything you want, love. Just please… let me come.”

Yazoo smiled, giddy with the pleasure Vincent gave him with even the intensity of his ruby gaze. He began to rise and fall more quickly in his beloved’s lap. “Come inside me, Koishii. I love you so much, baby.” With that, he let go of the grip he'd had on the base of Vincent's cock and watched with glowing green eyes full of desire as he felt his lover slipping fully into his body. His eyelids drooped slightly and he watched now through lowered lashes as his beloved felt so incredibly perfect inside him.

Vincent moaned low in his throat as he thrust up hard and climaxed, eyes squeezed closed as his withheld orgasm took his breath away and finally washed over him. He gripped Yazoo’s thighs tightly as he came down from the high, trembling with little aftershocks as he tried to regain his stolen breath.

Yazoo slipped his arms around Vincent's waist, leaning his head on the Turk's chest as he gazed off to the side of the room.

Tseng had turned to watch as he'd heard his second in command orgasm, his annoyance coming back at the fact it was not him that had been responsible for it. He had wanted to reclaim his lover but Sephiroth had gotten in the way, just because Tseng had been a little rough. The hypocrisy of that was not lost on him as he turned back to the general. Biting down on his lip, he stopped the snarky remark that tried to spill forth and grabbed hold of Sephiroth’s cock, eyes dark as he began to sink down on it.

Sephiroth watched him, smirking at Tseng. His little raven was feeling very feisty tonight, but the general would keep it under control. Perhaps his lover only needed calming to approach Vincent with a clear head. “I love being inside of you, kitten,” he purred in anticipation, cupping the side of Tseng's face, slipping his fingers then around the man's nape to pull their faces close and he gazed into those fierce, provoking eyes.

Tseng gasped, pushing the rest of the way down until Sephiroth was fully seated inside of him. “Enjoy it while it lasts,” he hissed softly, biting down on the general’s lip in an attempt to remove the smug look off his lover’s face.

In answer, the general leant back a little and growled lowly, giving two playful snaps of his teeth just away from Tseng's mouth and one surprise buck of his hips to nudge himself in a little deeper but it was restrained. He would do nothing to ruin that flawless behind, the one he loved so much.

Closing his eyes, Tseng concentrated on riding the General’s cock, trying to control the urge to get any more aggressive. He changed angles a little and breathed in sharply, passion finally winning out over anger as his prostrate was nudged by the shaft inside of him.

Vincent finally regained enough sense to open his eyes, one hand coming up to thread through Yazoo’s hair as he glanced over to the cause of the bed rocking so much. One side of his mouth curled up in a grin to see Tseng riding Sephiroth so enthusiastically, his own body too spent to react to the sight. Of course, that didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying the show.

Yazoo looked up and kissed Vincent's cheek softly. “I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you joined them, love. I know that Nushi wanted to be inside you before brother stopped him. You should surprise him. I will go and have a shower.” He climbed out of the Turk's lap and headed for the bathroom.

Having heard that, the general stopped Tseng's rocking motions and lifted his lover from his shaft to turn him around to face Vincent. Quickly replacing Tseng on his cock, the general pulled the Head Turk's legs apart a little to settle him straddling his thighs. His little raven had been bad but Sephiroth wanted to indulge him again. Well, there were very few instances where the general didn't want to indulge him.

Vincent enjoyed the view the change in position offered, but was still quiet content to lean back and watch as he didn’t often get te chance to do so. Tseng looked so beautiful in the throws of passion and Valentine was usually too lost himself to fully enjoy it.

Tseng stared back at his second in command who was just sitting there, watching him. It made him a little uncomfortable to be so intently studied, especially in his present state, but he had to admit it was also arousing. He began increasing the speed of his bounce, the need to reach climax becoming stronger by the second.

Sephiroth reached around, his fist closing around the Head Turk's shaft. He stroked it firmly, wanting to bring his lover over the edge while their tomcat was watching. He noticed a small shadow pass by the door but he didn't acknowledge it out loud, only watched it fro a moment as if making a decision. 

“Tseng, show your tomcat how excited he makes you,” he purred into the Wutain's pale ear.

“Vin… cent,” Tseng gasped, hands fisting with his orgasm so close but still hovering just on the edge.

Valentine couldn’t resist the desperate look or the pleading sound in his superior’s voice. Climbing closer he reached out a hand to cup Tseng’s face, kissing him sloppily as the Head Turk continued to bounce in place. “I love you,” he mumbled between their lips, breathing in the moans of the older man.

“L-love you, aikouka,” Tseng responded breathlessly, the words barely past his lips when his orgasm fell over him, racking his body with the most wonderful sensations of bliss.

***.*** 

Grateful that Brother hadn't given his presence away as he snuck out of the apartment, Yazoo had forgone the shower and was fully dressed in his Turk suit again. Something just wasn't sitting right with him and he was unable to just forget. That and he wanted to allow Tseng and Vincent their time alone without his interference or insecurity about them. He wasn't in a place to partake either, not right now. Thoughts of the man he'd only known as a frivolously-spoiled heir of an empire, for the discretionary accounts certainly suggested as much, flitted through the silver haired youth's mind as he made his way up to Rufus Shinra's residential penthouse high above Vincent's apartment.

He moved quickly through the building, careful not to appear too obvious on camera, but then again, who would see the footage besides Tseng, Vincent or Reno anyways? Keeping to the stairwells and least-traveled corridors, he reached his destination. Pulling out the master key he had swiped from Big Brother's leather coat from his own breast pocket, Yazoo paused when he poised himself to swipe it. Was he really about to do this? Steeling himself, he acted before any other thoughts could stop him.

Entering the luxurious apartment, the silver haired youth felt like a frightened rabbit, nervous and borderline sick to his stomach, but the thrill of it was too great to ignore on the same token. He was a Turk now, well in partial training at least, and was under the radar and above the law to a point. If he would be punished for this, justice would be much swifter and much more fatal than Midgar law.

Standing in his kitchen, Rufus poured himself another glass of vodka, swallowing it down in one go as he listened to his brother’s concerned and apologetic words over the telephone line. “Lazard, please stop apologizing. It’s alright, really. As I said before, you have to follow your heart. If that is what you want, I am nothing but happy for you,” he reassured, sighing as the other man continued to murmur how sorry he was. “Brother, please. Really, I am fine. I do have to go now as I have an important call to make, alright? Yes… yes… okay, Lazard, I will call you later. Goodbye.”

Rufus smiled sadly as he hung up the phone, pouring yet another glass out and swirling the clear liquid before his eyes as his smile disappeared. Finally able to let the mask fall, his face took on a grim expression, the pain of the last twenty four hours washing over him as he leaned against the counter, throwing back the alcohol with a grimace at the strong taste. At least now he'd mastered how to do so without choking on the vodka, as he had in front of Vincent earlier. 

“Vincent...,” he murmured to himself, memories rushing over him.

“So you love Koishii, then?” Yazoo lilted quietly from the doorway. He wasn't sure what his expectations were when he'd come here but seeing the pain on Rufus' face did prove to him that the nagging feeling inside was well-founded. Why, even when this man had tried to steal their beloved away when he was so vulnerable, did Yazoo feel sorry for this man? The very idea that Vincent raped him made his heart spasm with sorrow and pity, though a very large part of him didn't want to believe it, desperately wanted to hold onto the fact that this man... kid was a snake in tall grass.

“Fuck!” Rufus exclaimed in surprise, his glass falling from his hands to shatter on the floor as he backed away from the sudden voice. When he looked at the figure in the doorway, his face went from frightened to angry in a heart beat as he recognized Yazoo. “What the hell do you think you are doing in my apartment? Get the fuck out!” he growled, upset more by being seen with his defenses down, than by the invasion of privacy. “I will have your job for this, Turk.”

“I'm sorry,” Yazoo said, not too sorry however, as this had lightened his mood a little, the thrill of someone yelling at him again. “Really, I would have thought with so many of us at your disposal, you would be used to this by now, Vice President.” He came into stand in the kitchen in full view of Rufus under the soft light of the gourmet kitchen. After a moment's reflection though, he remembered why he was here. “I'm sorry you're hurting,” he said softly, smile fading away from his face.

“I… I’m not hurting, you insolent little bastard,” Rufus insisted loudly, taken back by the youth’s words. “And I’ll have you know, nobody has ever just broken into my apartment before. You are the first Turk _stupid_ enough to do so.” 

Realizing he was standing here and yelling like a five year old, Rufus breathed in deep, finally managing to pull himself under control, despite the vodka he’d already had. 

“Why are you here anyway, Turk? Come to wreak your revenge or some such equally futile act?” he murmured flatly, finally pulling on his emotional masks as his expression became as cold as his voice.

“No... but it's crossed my mind,” Yazoo admitted honestly. “I just came to see if you were alright. I don't really know what to believe. I find it hard to think Vincent could do that to you... but then, I do know his temper and I know how he associates sex... so, it could be... and part of me didn't believe any of it at all... that you must have done something to him.” Seeing Rufus without a shirt on for the first time, he came to notice the bruises, very dark on skin almost as pale as his own. “But you really were hurt in this, weren't you?” Yazoo stepped forward absently to touch a dark spot marring the vice president’s upper arm.

Flinching back, Rufus tried desperately to keep up his usual air of hostility. He had forgotten that he was standing here with no shirt on, the marks of his injuries plain to see all over his skin. He felt so exposed, arms wrapping around himself automatically to try and hide. 

“There was no attack, just rough sex. It was consensual, just as I told Vincent earlier. Is it so hard for you to accept that he’d sleep with somebody outside of your little harem?” he retorted, voice betraying his nerves as it shook a little.

“You told him it was? Rufus, from what I understood, Vin was sure he'd raped you. You must have said no or given him reason to believe he was forcing you. We knew that he might sleep with you. That is why he was so upset and left us, for not trusting him. So I... I did try to trust, but it happened anyway, didn't it? And you... you tried to steal my lover away from me.” His eyes were burning with anger and hurt, but his voice was calm. He had tapped into his own unanswered anger, letting this man get to him. He needed to feel his feelings over this, but Rufus Shinra was the last person he'd wanted to see them.

“Oh, you’re a little behind on current events,” Rufus replied, smirking back at the youth as he noticed his anger. Anger was something he could work with and was definitely preferable to the pity that had been there before. “I was at Vincent’s apartment, around an hour ago, to clear up the misunderstanding. Didn’t Sephiroth or Vincent tell you? I wonder why they kept that to themselves… maybe you aren’t as trusted as you believed. As for stealing him away, I have no interest in that direction. Why would I want a lowly Turk as a lover, especially one that already spreads himself around so thoroughly?”

Yazoo outright scowled at the blond, moving so close as to peer at him through glassy, dangerous eyes. No one said that about his beloved, or any of the Turks! The Turks were everything to Yazoo! 

“He didn't tell me because when Tseng and I got there, Sephiroth was making Vincent hard and wet. He was far too distracted at the time. Guess your good news really made Vincent happy.” A part of him deep down, felt Rufus might be right though. Would Vincent share this news with him? Even if it had hurt their relationship in the past, his koishii had been honest with him... but this last time, Vincent had been hurt that they hadn't trusted him and when he was hurting alone, he had silently drowned himself in alcohol rather than crying out to his lovers to help him. Vincent really might not tell him but he couldn't let Rufus see his fear about that.

“Oh, so they were fucking. My point proved, I would say,” Rufus murmured, hiding the sting in his chest at the news. Vincent really was so far out of his reach, the competition for the dark haired Turk’s affections unbeatable, even for him. “What exactly did you hope to achieve by coming here, Yazoo? If you thought you could intimidate me, you are sadly mistaken. Or perhaps you do not realize that I am the Vice President of this company and that with one signature I can have you sacked… or worse.”

“I know that,” Yazoo said blankly. “That does not scare me, sir. I know who you are and I know a lot about you. However, I really just came to figure you out if I could. To think, I felt something when I thought you might be hurting here alone. If you are hurting alone and loving him, then I believe we have had a lot in common, you and I.” The words were out of his mouth before he wondered briefly why he had said such a thing. This was Rufus Shinra, the legendary wolf in designer clothing and Yazoo was trying to understand him?

Rufus frowned, the youth’s words throwing him off his track of cold hostility. 

“Why would you be hurting? You already have him as a lover and are an accepted part of his harem.”

“Yes, now he's ours again,” Yazoo agreed, “but before? He and I have had our rough times and in the beginning, it was just us and Tseng... and now, even with Vr... Sephiroth with us, Vincent still wanted you. I love him and Tseng so much, but I'm...” He looked at Rufus, sure he should cease talking and yet at the same time almost... hopeful. Until this moment, Rufus Shinra had known nothing of Yazoo. It was dangerous for him to know the youth's heart like this but somehow, it felt wonderful to have someone who might really understand.

“You worry yourself needlessly,” Rufus scoffed, turning away and walking back over to the abandoned bottle of vodka on the counter top, grabbing another glass and filling it before speaking again. “I was just a stand in until he fixed things with you three. I doubt he will even remember who I am in a week or so.” He downed the glass as he stared out the nearby window. “You should be there now, talking to him and sorting this out if there are issues, not here. He is where he wants to be, where his heart lies. Do not doubt that, Yazoo.”

“That's not true, Rufus, he will remember you.... wait... you remember my name?” Yazoo asked with a start at the second mention of it, the fact that he himself had bucked respect by using his liege’s in return without thinking. Rufus had only met him the once, the time he smelled sex on Yazoo in Tseng's office. Vincent had really disliked him that day. Pulling his thoughts together, Yazoo realized that it was odd that Vice President Shinra would bother remembering it. The other sentiments, about what Vincent felt for he and his lovers, touched Yazoo more deeply than he could even say. It was strange that they were even having this conversation.

Rufus smiled, but there was no joy or warmth in the expression. 

“It is hard not to know your name when he spoke of you all so often,” he replied, the pain in his chest increasing. Why did this have to happen now, when he was already too raw from this morning's events? “Look, I am a realist, amongst other things. You are allowing your doubts to ruin what you have, instead of enjoying it for what it is. Maybe it is not perfect, but what _is_ in this world? If you keep demanding a fairytale relationship and wanting an imperfect human being to be something he is not, then you may lose him altogether. I think you should remember that there are others out there who would treasure a fraction of what you have.”

Yazoo listened for a moment before finally, he nodded. “Yes, of course I love him. I love them all. It was foolish of me to say anything." He nodded again as if confirming it, and silently, he walked to the door. So now, Rufus was giving him love advice? Before he left, Yazoo paused with his back to Rufus, but he turned his head to ask, “Did he really say that... that I am demanding?”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself instead of bothering me?” Rufus snapped back, his patience wearing thin as his ability to be nice to Vincent’s lover disappeared. Jealousy might be a childish emotion, but he figured he’d earned his right to it. “It is no wonder you have so many disagreements with him when you are so thoroughly clueless.”

Yazoo spun around and with his natural speed he had grown quite close to Rufus again, taking the rest of the bottle of hard liquor with one hand, pouring it down the sink with cold eyes. 

“Yes, I am, and Vincent loved that about me, or at least he did. Maybe you should try joining me in the clouds, Rufus, because I think we both would agree that your realism sucks. What is it that you want, sir? Do you want his friendship? Because knowing Vin, I am certain you have that forever.” He said it neutrally, as if it were merely fact and as if it hadn't bothered him beyond reason when he had first realized it himself, as if it wouldn't cause a stir in their little love family, because that idea certainly would.

“The replacement cost of that will be coming out of your salary, Turk,” Rufus sneered, taking a step closer to the fuming youth before him. “As for what I want from Vincent? I want nothing. Unlike you, I only wish for him to have what his heart desires, what will bring a smile to his beautiful face. What I desire is irrelevant here though, luckily for you. Now get out of my apartment before I change my mind and report you for breaking and entering into a senior officer’s apartment and threatening him. I’m sure being thrown out of the company on your ass would hinder your ability to be near your precious Vincent quite a lot, wouldn’t it?”

Yazoo's face tightened but before he could do something he regretted, like staying to provoke something serious as was his usual wont, the youth made himself turn and walk out. He felt worse than before because now, he had allowed some smug asshole to get into his head, make him feel bad for the way he naturally was. He had loved Vincent the best way he knew how and it wasn't good enough? He had to get some air. 

His eyes filling up with tears, he walked swiftly to the stairwell and from there, he left the complex. Once he hit his beloved park, he picked up speed to a run. He ran all the way home, not wanting to face up to anything, not wanting to interfere with his koishii's happiness tonight. So they wouldn't worry, Yazoo pulled out his phone and typed bleary-eyed as best he could while he moved. _'Fine, don worry. Home safe. Cantalk righ no'_ Hitting send, the message would go to all his lover's phones. He wasn't home now but he would be in a matter of minutes.

Rufus stared at the shut door, ignoring the regret that tried to surface from his harsh words to the youth. He was sick and tired of trying to be nice for Vincent’s sake, while his usual self would have just verbally ripped Yazoo apart from the start. Sighing, he moved over to the bar to retrieve another bottle of vodka, pulling out his phone as he did. There was no way he wanted any more visitors tonight, so he informed the building's security to send up some guards to ensure his privacy, before he sunk down onto the cushions of his sofa, determined to drown out any more thoughts of Vincent.

***.***


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Sephiroth, Yazoo written by Chephren / Vincent, Tseng, Rufus written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – swearing, angst.  
>  **Summary** – Everyone finds out about Yazoo's visit to Rufus. Tseng tries to handle it.  
>  **Note** – Friday night.
> 
> **Characters ages** – Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.

Sephiroth looked over at the clock on Vincent's dresser. It had been at least twenty minutes since he had seen Yazoo prepare to leave the apartment. After that, the remaining three of them had all been so wrapped up in each other, that the general had forgotten to listen for the door as the youngest came home. He was quite certain though that he hadn't heard anything. He stiffened, readying himself to get up to check his phone. Yazoo could be in some sort of trouble.

Tseng was happily content. Vincent was curled up against him with his head tucked under Tseng's chin, idly tracing patterns on the Head Turk’s chest. The anger was gone and he didn’t want to move or talk in case it broke the peace.

Vincent couldn’t stop smiling, although the sting of the two marks on his neck and shoulder was marring his bliss a little. 

“What was the biting all about?” he murmured, flicking a finger across his lover's nipple distractedly.

“I was hungry… and you smelt tasty,” Tseng replied deadpan, before his own lips curled in a grin as Vincent began chuckling against him. When Sephiroth remained quiet, the Head Turk forced his eyes open, looking curiously over to the General. “What’s up, Seph?” he asked with a sigh, seeing the worried expression.

“Yazoo hasn't come home,” the general replied solemnly. “He went out perhaps twenty minutes ago.” His hand came up to brush over Tseng's pretty head, knowing that he would bring the mood down with this news.

“What? He told me he was going to have a shower,” Vincent muttered, sitting up on his elbows as he glanced over at the door.

“Are you sure he went out?” Tseng asked, frowning as his tranquility slipped away.

“Yes,” the general answered, “I'm quite sure. I don't think he meant to lie to you, Vincent. He did go to the bathroom first, but somewhere along the way, I believe he changed his mind. Tseng was about to come and I assumed he would come back so I didn't want to interrupt you, my kittens, and I'm sure he didn't either.” He pressed a kiss to Tseng's hair and got up to retrieve his phone from his pants.

“And you waited so long to inform us of this, why?” Tseng murmured, watching Vincent get up and start searching for something on the floor. He really wasn’t ready to handle another problem right now.

Vincent grabbed Tseng’s pants off the floor, fishing out his superior’s phone and flipping it open. 

“He sent you a message,” Vincent said, handing out the device to Tseng.

Taking the phone and pressing the button, Tseng read the message out loud to the others, sighing as he realized something was definitely up. 

“Why in god's name would he have gone home?” he mumbled, sitting up as Vincent grabbed his phone back and began dialing.

“Yazoo? It’s Vincent. What’s the matter?” Vincent asked into the receiver, not waiting for the youth to even greet him when the call was picked up.

“Vince,” Yazoo hiccuped into the phone, staring at his lap. “I….” He hadn’t meant to pick up the phone but now that he was a Turk, if Tseng was calling him, he needed to pick it up. What if there was some emergency? If it had been Vincent’s number, Shiva help him, he still would have picked up because this time he wanted to talk to them, anyone of them that should call. All of a sudden, the flood gates opened and Yazoo was no longer able to hold back his sorrow. “Koishii… I… Do you find that I demand the fairytale from you?” His voice was shaken by tears. He hadn’t wanted Vincent to feel this from him, not tonight when he’d looked so peaceful, not ever again… but it was so nice to hear his beloved’s voice, soft and comforting.

Tseng watched as Vincent visibly flinched away from the phone, trying not to chuckle at the look of complete panic that bloomed on the young Turk’s face. He should feel guilty for his enjoyment of Valentine’s suffering, he knew he should, but it was hard not to be a little sadistic when one was a Turk.

“I-I…,” Vincent stuttered, blindsided by the question. Hadn’t they already had this conversation? “What brought this on? Why are you crying? Why aren’t you here?” he shot back, glaring at Tseng as his boss sniggered quietly on the bed.

“I....” Yazoo could hear the panic in Vincent's voice. It was a little good to cry to him like this. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... Please, just have your evening with Tseng and Seph. I will be okay in the morning, I promise. I didn't want to bring you down, so I went home.”

Sephiroth's eyes stayed fixed on Vincent's face, jaw clenched. _Yazoo... crying?_

“Yazoo, please stop crying. You were here and now you say you’re home and you’re upset. What the hell happened to make you leave and go home?” Vincent insisted, his hand nervously twisting in his hair.

Tseng’s amusement disappeared, so very tired of dealing with constant problems. This was supposed to be their first night back together with them all, a time to relax and enjoy their reconciliation. Instead, something else had come up and Yazoo was crying and upset... why was he crying? Weren’t they all happy just half an hour before? What in god's name would make him sneak off to go home to cry, sending a message making it obvious he was upset. Why didn’t he just say something if there was a problem?

“I saw Rufus Shinra,” Yazoo explained shakily. “I went upstairs to his place... I don't really know why. I did it to myself.” He felt miserable and now, Vincent might be angry with him, which was no less than he deserved, he supposed.

Vincent paled, eyes going wide. 

“You went to see Rufus... and he let you in?” he asked, trying to ignore Tseng who stood and started getting dressed.

Yazoo winced at Vincent's kind assumption that he had knocked like any normal person. “No, he didn't. I used Seph's master key.”

“You broke into Rufus’ apartment?!” Vincent squeaked, failing dismally to retain any grace at the news. He noticed a shadow fall over him and looked up to find Tseng standing with his hand out, the look in his eyes making the young Turk freeze in place.

“Give me the phone,” Tseng growled, trying to control the urge to completely lose his temper. Luckily, Vincent didn’t argue, handing over his phone with a nervous swallow.

“Yazoo, it is Tseng. Did you just break into the Vice President’s apartment?” he asked flatly.

“...Yes,” Yazoo answered as quickly as he could, his adrenaline picking up when he heard Tseng's irritation. 

Sephiroth froze when he found his coat. His phone yielded the same message Tseng's had shown them and his master key was gone. He couldn't really be angry. He had misused the key for plenty of nefarious purposes himself. However, those had served him well, gaining him two new lovers. He realized that he had proven a sorry example for his brother.

Tseng growled out loud, the plastic of the phone in his hand creaking as his grip tightened. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done? He could have you jailed for this… and that is if he is feeling generous. People have disappeared for doing far less in this company, Yazoo. What in god's name convinced you to do something so fucking stupid? Is it not bad enough that Vincent attacked him earlier today, and he will at best be laying charges against him? Are you trying to convince the bastard to do something even worse against us all?”

Vincent shook himself out of his shocked silence at Tseng words, finally remembering they hadn’t told Yazoo and Tseng about the blond’s earlier visit. 

“Tseng, Rufus already said he’s not going to press charges against me. Lazard dropped around with him earlier and we talked. It was just a huge misunderstanding and….” His words trailed off at the venomous look Tseng sent his way and he took a step back, eyes falling to the floor automatically.

“Well, we may find he has changed his mind again after this,” Tseng hissed at both Vincent and Yazoo, anger only growing at the knowledge Rufus had been here earlier and nobody had bothered to tell him. Yes, they had been busy when he’d first arrived, but there had been more than enough time since then to bring it up. “I’m sure you and he did not have a pleasant conversation, if your present state is any indication,” Tseng continued back into the phone. “So tell me Yazoo, do you think you made him angry enough to charge you with breaking and entering? Maybe even change his decision on charging Vincent?”

Sephiroth came to place a firm hand on Tseng's shoulder. It wasn't entirely unexpected that Tseng would be angered by this but it was a new thing to hear him yelling at Yazoo this way and the general's soft spot for his brother was feeling sensitive. He didn't say anything to undermine the Head Turk's authority but he hoped his touch would have a calming effect.

“I... I don't think so,” Yazoo stammered, fear creeping over him for the first time, not from what had happened with Rufus at all, but because of the memories of what the blond had told him. The fact that Tseng was angry with him was frightening, and yet... he couldn't help but notice that it had gained him the man's attention, the same kind he gave Vincent sometimes and it was a heady thing indeed. Perhaps if Yazoo angered him, Nushi would love him the way he loved Vincent soon. “He was angry... but Tseng, he was hurting over what happened with Vince. I could tell. I don't think he would ever do anything to hurt Koishii at all. As for me... I don't know him well enough... but he could have called security on me right there, or called you first, but he didn't.”

Tseng breathed in deeply, using Sephiroth’s touch to ground him and pull his anger back from the edge enough to continue without yelling. 

“I doubt very much Rufus Shinra has a heart to be hurt, Yazoo,” he murmured finally, the heat of his ire still burning under the surface. “I hope you realize that Vincent and I will have to go and visit his highness now and apologize, in the hope he will not report you to anyone. I think you know exactly how that is going to make me feel.” He didn’t want to have to beg the arrogant blond but now he was left without a choice.

“I'm sorry, Nushi,” Yazoo said softly, wiping his face with the realization that he had just made Tseng's life a lot harder. “I was just...” How could he tell Tseng that he might have even felt bad for the thought of a raped Rufus just lying at home in shame? Knowing the truth, that Rufus was actually a good person where Vincent was concerned was almost worse. He would have been more at ease if the blond was really just faking it all and secretly, that had perhaps been what he was hoping when he had set out to go there. He decided not to say why he did it, as it would prove that he had worried a little about Rufus Shinra. “I had to see if he was tricking us or not, and once I was in, I was too excited to turn back” was all he could come up with.

“Well, I hope you curiosity and excitement are satisfied now,” Tseng retorted, putting a hand to his head as a light throbbing began to build. “Stay in your apartment tonight and do not leave. That is an order, understood?” Maybe Rufus would show mercy, especially if he took Vincent along with him. There was some reason the young heir was being so nice to Valentine and maybe, just maybe they could take advantage of it.

“Mm...,” Yazoo started to protest but then, he gave in, wanting to be a good boy for Tseng again no matter how much the urge to disobey tried to surface. “Yes, Nushi,” he agreed, subconsciously creeping toward the front door on bare feet with his phone to his ear. When he got there, he leaned his back against it, as that side of the building faced the Shinra Tower. “Rufus is hurting, Tseng. I think... I think he is in love with our koishii... and I know...” he sniffed, “I know he's very jealous of the three of us for what we have. I feel sorry for him... but don't ever tell him that... please.”

Tseng frowned, turning Yazoo’s words over in his mind. Jealous? In love? No… it couldn’t be true. Rufus Shinra would have to have a heart for that to be true and Tseng had heard enough rumors in his earlier years to negate that possibility. 

“Maybe that is just what he wants you to think, Yazoo. Do not forget who it is we are dealing with here,” he replied, refusing to let the possibility find light. Doubt was a weakness he could not afford, not now when he had to protect his own.

Putting a hand over the mouthpiece, Tseng turned to Sephiroth and asked, “Would you go to Yazoo? Do not let him leave his apartment while Vincent and I ensure this incident doesn’t get out of hand.”

Sephiroth nodded, only too happy that Tseng wished it, for if neither one of them went after the call, he had wanted to go to his brother tonight as he couldn't bear to know that Yazoo was out there unhappy when this time, he could go to him. With a small kiss to Tseng's cheek, he bid his lover farewell without interrupting his call, then the general turned to Vincent to sweep the young man into his arm for a their own goodnight.

“Yes,” Yazoo said into the phone. “I do not trust him but I thought I could see through it tonight, at least a little. He is really awful though, you're right, and I left myself wide open to it.” He wiped his reddened face. “I miss you... I'm sorry for causing you trouble, baby. I wasn't thinking it would have consequences for you as well.”

Tseng sighed, watching Sephiroth and Vincent kiss. _Damn, all of them will be the end of me_ , he thought to himself. “In the future, Yazoo, just… just talk to us. Vincent is not the only one who needs to learn to communicate better, it would seem. Secrets will only pull us apart,” he muttered tiredly.

“Oh,” Yazoo said, “Yes, I have grown rather dishonest sometimes, haven't I?” He chuckled. “You and Vincent were both feeling better and were making love when I left. I didn't want you to hurt anymore tonight so after I left Rufus' apartment, I thought it best I just go home. I promise I will tell from now on.” He slipped a finger over his ear shell, pretending it was Tseng's breath on him and he sighed softly, starting to feel better.

“Yazoo, did you honestly think we would not worry you were not here? Or that we would not find out that you went to see Rufus? You need to think through the consequences of your actions before you follow through on your urges. Remember, all of us suffer when one makes a mistake now. It effects us all, not just you.” Tseng turned, watching as Sephiroth readied himself to depart. “Sephiroth is on his way to see you and should be there shortly.”

“I love you, Nushi. Bye.” Yazoo said humbly.

“Goodbye Yazoo,” Tseng replied before disconnecting the call and turning to his other two lovers. “Vincent, shower now and be quick,” he ordered, sighing as his second command nodded and walked away, complying without a word. It was very satisfying the way Valentine was so obedient after Tseng had lost his temper. _Maybe I should do it more often_ , he mused to himself.

“Good luck, Little Raven,” Sephiroth murmured softly, unable to resist taking Tseng in his arms for another goodbye kiss. He couldn't bring himself to leave until he had given his lover a proper one. “Call us if you need anything.”

“I will. Keep Yazoo out of trouble in the meantime, alright?” Tseng replied, kissing the general without waiting for a reply. It was so tempting to just forget everything and fall back into bed right now, but he knew avoidance wasn’t going to get them anywhere. Pulling back from his lover he frowned a little, still upset their night had been so disturbed. “Make sure he understands the gravity of what he did. Rufus may very well demand more time with Vincent to make up for Yazoo's actions. He could ask for anything he wants at this point and we would have to give it to him to protect Yazoo.”

Sephiroth's expression turned stony. What happened when the Shinra heir found out about the research and genetic research, the mutation... the molestation. Maybe he already knew. If he knew, he probably wouldn't care anyway. The young executive had no reason to care about Sephiroth's plight and now, the general had someone he wanted. If Yazoo was brought to his attention then it was possible that the President might fight out about the youngest's origins. Then Yazoo would be in Hojo's clutches before the general could blink and there would be nothing Sephiroth could do to stop it. 

“I understand. Not only that but whatever happens, we cannot let the President find out anymore about Yazoo than he already knows, which seems to be nothing. Chances are, he's not really had reason to pay attention and it needs to stay that way.” His hand tightened into a fist at his side. “I won't fail. Please, if the Vice President decides to punish him then, to us, Yazoo is just some kid from Nibelheim, alright? Same as before.”

“Of course,” Tseng replied, turning worried eyes up to the general. “I do not think it will come to that though. Rufus does not have a good relationship with his father, as far as I know. Hopefully, at the worst, he will use this against us to continue his little game with Vincent. I will, however, try and feel him out about any other intentions he may have.” Sephiroth had a point though. If they were not careful, this could lead to Hojo taking up an interest in Yazoo. “Just make sure Yazoo understands exactly what dangers he courts with his actions.”

“I certainly will. Maybe, he doesn't realize that this is more than just pleasurable disobedience. Subconsciously, it might be a plea for your attention but then, it might just be because he was curious about Rufus Shinra... and aren't we all.” It was more of a sardonic statement than a question but the general was relieved to hear from Tseng that there was little danger of Rufus running off to inform the President anything at all simply out of animosity. It gave the general a secret happy feeling inside that someone so close to President Shinra, one whom the old sod prized above all others as his heir and protégé, despised him. Rufus did have that to his credit at least.

“Stay with him overnight and you can both come over in the morning and we will work out how to proceed from there. Vincent and I will go and see Rufus and try and work something out with him. Hopefully we can use his affection towards Vincent to keep him quiet.” Tseng hated this, hated having to give any ground to the blond Shinra, especially when it came to his lovers. It was a sacrifice that had to be made though, their lives and safety much more important than his own pride. “I will miss you,” he murmured, pulling himself against Sephiroth’s chest for a last hug, breathing in the scent of his lover slowly and taking comfort in it.

A soft gasp hissed out from the general's parted lips as he looked down into the Head Turk's eyes. “I will miss you too. Stay strong, my love. Yazoo and Vincent know how hard you try for them.” Wanting to kiss Tseng again, the general did so softly and then gave his lover a last look as he left.

***.***

Twenty minutes later, Tseng and Vincent approached the Vice President’s apartment freshly showered and dressed in full Turk uniform. The Head Turk was surprised to find security officers outside the double doors standing guard and raised an eyebrow as they came to a stop in front of them. 

“We are here to see the Vice President,” he said flatly, seeing the lack of recognition in both men's eyes.

“The Vice President has instructed that he is not to be disturbed by anyone tonight, sirs,” one of the guards responded, standing up straighter as if to emphasize his point.

Tseng almost sighed, annoyed that he and Vincent hadn’t been recognized. Anyone who worked in the building should know who the Turks were, but since he already had too much on his mind, he decided to let it slide. 

“I am the Director of the Turks and this is my second in command who is directly responsible for the Vice President’s safety until the President returns from Junon. We are here to investigate a possible breach in security and ensure the Vice President is safe. I am sure his instructions did not include us.”

The guard looked taken aback, eyes glancing over at his comrade who simply shrugged back at him. 

“Oh… um… I…,” he began, stumbling over his words as Tseng and Vincent patiently waited for him to answer. “I suppose considering who you are I could call him and see if he wants us to let you in.”

Tseng suppressed the urge to growl, nodding his head instead as the guard pulled out his phone. He heard the man talking to his base before he was transferred to Rufus’ line. 

“Mister Vice President. I am sorry to disturb you. Yes… yes, I know Sir but there are two Turks here that say they have to see you. Yes… the Head of the Turks and his second in command. They said something about a security breach they had to investigate... Yes, Sir.” Closing his phone, the guard turned back towards Tseng, obviously relieved the problem had been solved. “He said to let you in.”

“Thank you,” Tseng murmured, walking past both men and opening the double doors, Vincent close on his heels. The room inside was dark but he didn’t bother looking for a light switch, instead just closing the doors behind him before turning to Vincent. “Lead the way.”

“Yes, Sir,” Vincent responded, walking forward confidently despite the dark. He had been here so many times in the past two weeks that he had no problem negotiating the hallways, eventually leading out into the lounge area. There was a sole lamp turned on in the room, bathing the area in a dim glow and Vincent’s eyes quickly found Rufus, slumped on the sofa with a glass in one hand.

“Well, isn’t this a surprise. What, did I miss the memo about this being Turk invasion night or something?” Rufus slurred, looking up with a smirk at the two men before him. “Will Reno, Rude and Elena be dropping by later to complete the whole set?”

“Rufus,” Vincent murmured, forgetting Tseng for a moment as he stepped forward to take the glass from the blond man’s hand. “You’ve been drinking.”

“No shit,” Rufus retorted, giggling a little as he gazed up at the young Turk. “What, are you my mother now? Come to lecture me on the evils of alcohol?”

Vincent felt a stab of guilt to see the young man so intoxicated, knowing he’d been the worst possible role model to the young Shinra heir. 

“Damn it, you shouldn’t be drinking alone,” he muttered, putting the lid back on a half empty bottle of vodka. There was another bottle on the floor off to the side of the coffee table and he noticed it was empty. “You drank a bottle and a half? Fuck, Rufus, are you trying to kill yourself?” he chided, picking up both bottles with a frown. He turned to head to the bar only to find Tseng watching him, a strange expression on the Head Turk’s face. “I… I should make some coffee for him,” Vincent muttered, stopping at the bar to put back the half empty bottle before heading out to the kitchen with the empty one, wanting to escape Tseng’s intense gaze.

Rufus watched Vincent fussing over him affectionately, his eyes finally taking in the Head Turk as the older man simply watched. He saw the confusion in those dark eyes, mixed with a little pain and guessed that Tseng was jealous that his beloved was looking after someone the Head Turk hated so much. _Well, fuck you_ , Rufus thought, enjoying the attention even more now it was pissing off Tseng. _He may be yours, but he still cares about me._

“Vice President,” Tseng began, once Vincent was out of the room. “I am here to apologize for one of my trainees who invaded your privacy earlier tonight. I hope that no harm was done and wish to offer recompense for any inconvenience caused.”

Rufus raised one eyebrow, chuckling at the Head Turk’s insistence on being so formal. 

“Damn it, Tseng. I know you hate my guts, but I’m far too drunk to understand you when you insist on using such big words,” he replied, grinning. “Are you talking about Yazoo breaking into my apartment to try and intimidate me earlier?”

Tseng shifted uncomfortably, not able to judge the best way to handle the blond when he was drunk. 

“Yes. I was just made aware he entered your apartment without permission. I was not aware he tried to intimidate you though.”

“Well, he did… although he is about as intimidating as an angry fairy. Honestly, what are the prerequisites for becoming a Turk these days? Or does one just have to attract your lust to be hired?” Rufus watched as Tseng swallowed down his anger, intrigued by how much control the other man had. He really was one of the most fascinating people Rufus had ever met... apart from Vincent.

“I, again, apologize for his actions. I came here tonight in the hope we could settle the matter without the need for a formal complaint,” Tseng replied coldly, controlling the urge to punch the blond before him.

“Hmmm… so that is what you're worried about? I take it you are hiding something about this Yazoo from my father and a formal complaint would only bring him to his attention,” Rufus murmured, getting his answer from the way Tseng’s whole body tensed. “Well, I think we could come to some agreement, Tseng. After all, you know what I want and now, I know what you want in return.”

“I will not give you Vincent,” Tseng hissed, glaring at the Vice President.

Rufus chuckled, enjoying the game far too much. 

“Oh, I know that. I do not wish to take him away from his heart’s desire anyway. I only wish to be allowed to spend some time with him, as a friend. I have enjoyed these past two weeks and find myself wanting to continue our friendship. Will you and the others allow me to spend a night a week with him, engaging in _friendly_ activities?”

Tseng looked away, hating this whole situation and trying desperately to control his temper. He wanted to say no, so very much... wanted to make sure Rufus Shinra never got anywhere near _his_ Vincent again, but the balance of power had changed and he was backed into a corner, having to take what he could to protect them all. 

“Agreed on one condition. Vincent and you are not to drink while together,” he muttered, eyes coming back to rest on the smirking face of the Vice President.

“Agreed,” Rufus responded, smirk increasing. “I want Friday nights. Any problem with that?”

Tseng growled low in his throat but nodded. He was glad Yazoo would not be there when he got home tonight as he needed time to cool off before facing their youngest lover. If Yazoo was before him right now he would only say things he would regret later.

“Good. Now that we have settled that, there is something else I want to say to you.” Rufus rose from his seat, a little unsteady on his feet but determined to face Tseng and show the Head Turk he was not the same little sniveling brat that he knew before. “I did you wrong when I was last in Midgar. I wish to apologize for my previous actions.”

Tseng stared, totally taken off guard by the young blond’s words. 

“What?” he blurted out at the unsteady man before him.

Rufus sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Before I was sent to Junon. Remember that I propositioned you and when you refused, I had you punished?”

Tseng scowled, memories of spending two months patrolling the sewers of Midgar far too horrific for him to ever forget. 

“Yes, as much as I would like to forget, I do remember,” he retorted, resisting the urge to put out a hand and steady Rufus as he swayed before him.

“That was wrong of me. I was being spiteful and… well, vindictive. I want you to know that I will never hurt you or one of your Turks without reason now, and if there is an issue with any of you, I will come to you first, before taking any action. I do this, as a… well, peace offering. I care about Vincent, and you are one of the most important people in the world to him. I wish for us to be able to be civil, for his sake if nothing else.”

Tseng continued to stare, trying to work out if Rufus was being sincere or not. It was hard to tell, but the blond did look earnest, blue eyes searching Tseng’s for a sign of whether he would be rejected or not. The whole thing made Tseng uncomfortable, but he had to admit it was an offer too good to resist.

“Alright. For now, I agree to put away any negative feelings I have for you, as long as you honor your word. If you go after any of my Turks though, all agreements are null and void. Do I make myself clear?” Tseng watched, seeing the smile that lit up the younger man’s face and trying to ignore how innocent it made him look.

“Deal,” Rufus replied, tilting his head to one side. “You really are a beautiful man, Tseng. Don’t worry, this isn’t a come on of any kind, just an observation.”

The Head Turk’s eyes went wide, but before he could respond in any way, Vincent came back into the lounge room, a tray in his hands. 

“I thought we could all do with a coffee,” the young Turk said softly, placing the tray down on the table and beginning to set out the cups and condiments.

“Thank you, Vincent,” Rufus replied, giving Tseng a wink before moving back to sit down and help unload the tray. “Tseng, please join us, won’t you?”

Confused and wanting to just leave, the Head Turk breathed in deep to steady his nerves, moving to sit down across from the Vice President and taking the cup Vincent offered him. He would endure this, to try and understand the blond more, if nothing else. Vincent saw something in the youth and he had to understand it… somehow had to work out what it was for himself. Rufus was being generous and understanding, giving them more than Tseng ever thought he would. Was it in earnest though, or was it just another trick that would blow up in their faces at some later point?

Rufus took a sip of his coffee before relaxing back in the sofa, trying to take in what had happened through the alcohol haze that still hung over his mind. He wasn’t as intoxicated as Vincent thought but he let the young Turk believe it, knowing that he would get more of that concerned affection as a result. The empty bottle Vincent had taken had only had a little left in it when he’d started drinking, so while he did have a nice buzz going, he was far from drunk.

Watching both Turks, he saw the little looks they continued to give each other and swallowed down his own jealousy from how close they obviously were. Rufus had managed to score a minor victory tonight and he was determined to enjoy it, for as long as it lasted. Every Friday night, he would have Vincent all to himself. While they would only be doing simple friendly activities together, it was an assurance that he wasn’t about to completely lose the other man and for now, it was enough.

***.***

A soft knock at Yazoo's door had the youth lurching out of his thoughts. What would his nushi say tonight that would ensure that Vincent wasn't back in Rufus' hands? Knowing what Yazoo had guessed, would Vincent in Rufus' hands only drive them closer together, taking his koishii away again? This would all happen because of what Yazoo did tonight. He could feel the tears welling up again as he went to the door. The look on his face had the general frowning.

“Yazoo,” Sephiroth said as the youngest moved aside for him to enter. Immediately, the general swept him up in strong arms.

“Uh...,” Yazoo murmured quietly, nuzzling his face into Sephiroth’s collar. “Thank you, Brother... I really needed that right now.”

“Shh,” the general murmured, only too happy to be of service and to have been romantically useful in Yazoo's eyes. To his little brother though, it was more than he even realized. He held the youth that way for a few minutes in silence, his gloved hand caressing over soft, silver hair so like his own.

Picking Yazoo up, he moved them easily over to sit on the couch. He knew Yazoo did love it when any of his lovers lifted him as if he were nothing, and to the general, he very well was. As Sephiroth settled them in, he sat back and tilted the youth's chin up to make their eyes meet.

“Yazoo,” he said softly. “Are you ready to talk about the realities of the consequences of tonight?” Right now, they were just possibilities but Tseng had asked the general to impart these things to his brother and Sephiroth thought it best to comply.

The youngest nodded. “Is Nushi very angry with me?” His eyes were red from crying and his mouth was swollen from lip-biting.

“Well, it depends on how their talk with Rufus progresses, how angry he remains, but I would say yes. There is no doubt that he is very angry with you, Yazoo. He is also desperate to save both you and Vincent. If Rufus Shinra has the opportunity, he may exploit the fact that he can demand Vincent be delivered to him again, just as before, or he may bargain for much more. He is the Vice President of this company. You know that the Shinra Corporation is more powerful than any governmental power on Gaia.”

“Oh...” Yazoo replied in belated understanding and his lower lip trembled. Tonight, when he'd faced Rufus, he had only defended his love for Vincent, and even there had been a point where he had felt pity for Rufus and looked at things from the blond's point of view. For this, they might all lose Vincent to another person and it would be all Yazoo's fault. “Oh...” he cried, burying his face in the general's chest. To Yazoo, Rufus Shinra had been a couple of things... a wounded animal and then like the devil himself, come to make Yazoo pay for just being himself. “He's so awful...”

“That is people, Yazoo,” Sephiroth said gently, stroking over his little brother's head. “When given great power, they become twisted and tyrannical, using everyone in their path. There are two, even worse than Rufus. One, the president, you know. Pray you never meet him alone... The other, my creator, Professor Hojo. If Vice Pesident Shinra knows any more about you, and he is the kind of man to wield his power to get Vincent, then if he dins you insubordinate enough, he may alert one of these two to your presence here and your relation to me.”

Yazoo nodded, “Yes, he did say he would have me kicked out of Shinra on my ass.” He wasn't that frightened of that.

“Well, it sounds like he was being lenient then,” the general replied, “I have heard him ordering much worse. If he willed it, he could have you killed. And if Hojo knows about you, then they will change you... your body, to meet their needs. You could become a SOLDIER like me or even something else but whatever that something else is, I know they will try to replicate it.” He couldn't say aloud that the Professor would obviously want samples from Yazoo and he would tamper with Yazoo's constitution to allow for as many to be taken at a time as possible. The general clutched at him tighter absently, never wanting that to happen. “The world is cruel and I will try to protect you.... I will protect you.”

Yazoo gasped, truly becoming afraid. “Brother, it's alright,” he tried but it truly wasn't alright. He'd had no idea that all this danger loomed around them at every moment. It felt stifling, like there was no time to be able to just be, no time to misbehave without serious consequences to life, self and their happiness here. “I... I can't...”

“The safest thing for you is to be a Turk, where Tseng, Vincent and the other Turks can take care of and look out for you when I cannot and you can look out for them. However, if you continue to piss off Rufus Shinra then none of you will be safe, especially you and Vincent. You are under Hojo's radar for the momen, but he already has an interest in Vincent as my lover and he knows about Tseng.”

Moaning softly with a sob, Yazoo looked up with tear-strained face to place a hand over his brother's mouth. “Please... stop. I understand. I'll be good.” He let go when he felt those lips stop moving and he reached up to kiss them apologetically. It was too much reality. Too much pressure and Yazoo couldn't breathe. Rising from the couch, he led his brother to the small balcony of his place, opening the double door to stand out under what stars they could see here in the city. The tower stood there opposite them, tall and imposing but tonight, even though he knew their lover's were inside, Yazoo couldn't look at it. Instead, he looked below to the place in the park just next to the maze where he and Vincent had made love that day, out in the open for that stranger to see. It did seem like someone was always watching...

“I'm sorry, Yazoo. I had to make you aware of our situation. It will not be easy but do you think you can be good for Tseng and I? Do you think you can confine misbehavior to our lovemaking?” The general was saddened to know that he had shattered his brother's romantic existence but hopefully with time, the youngest could find it again, for the general had known so little of romantic optimism in his life here. Lazard was somewhat of a romantic as well but it was appropriately restricted to off-the-clock activities and private moments, such as fancy restaurants, fine wine and soft music to make love by. His little brother seemed to always carry it with him and the general did find that beautiful as well... another way of retaining one's innocence in this executive cesspool.

“I'll try,” Yazoo agreed. He of course didn't know if he could so he wouldn't promise anything but he would give it his best and he saw the importance of why Tseng ordered them as he did sometimes. It was to keep Vincent and himself safe. He kissed Sephiroth again and the general returned it passionately as if in silent apology for upsetting the youth. Yazoo let himself get lost in it, out there under the few stars of the city sky.

***.***

Tseng was relieved when their visit finally ended, although watching Vincent help Rufus into his bedroom made his jealous ire rise again. His second in command was so gentle with the young blond, the bond between them obvious in the easy way they communicated and the smiles they shared. Tseng would even go so far as to say he felt like he was intruding while watching the two young men interact. Once Vincent had disappeared down the hallway with the blond, he went and stood outside the apartment, ignoring the curious gaze of the guards.

Vincent tucked Rufus into bed, the blond already half asleep by the time he laid down. He paused to sweep the mussed strands out of his friend’s eyes, smiling affectionately down at the Vice President.

“What, no goodnight kiss?” Rufus murmured, eyes half open as he smirked at the young man leaning over him.

Vincent couldn’t help but chuckle, leaning forward to kiss the blond’s forehead before taking a step back. 

“Goodnight, Rufus,” he whispered.

“Night Vincent,” Rufus mumbled, drifting off so fast that his words were barely audible.

Valentine watched the Vice President’s eyes fall shut before he exited the room, walking out into the lounge only to find it empty. Continuing down the hall, he exited Rufus’ apartment and found Tseng waiting outside, his face an expressionless mask. “Sir?” he asked, mindful of the security guards watching.

“Is the Vice President secured?” Tseng asked, still not meeting his second in command’s eyes.

“Yes , Sir,” Vincent replied, moving into step behind Tseng when the Head Turk began to walk. They approached the elevator in silence, the bing of the arriving car sounding too loud in the silence. Following his superior through the doors, Vincent took his usual position beside Tseng, curiously taking note of which floor he pressed. When the doors opened on the floor the Head Turk’s apartment was on, Vincent hesitated, not knowing whether to follow or simply return to his own place.

Tseng turned to look at him, one hand on the lift doors to keep them open. “Would you like to come to my place tonight? I would… I would like it if you did,” Tseng said softly.

“I’d love to,” Vincent responded, walking out into the hallway with a smile of relief, glancing back to his lover and noticing intent dark eyes following his every movement. He couldn’t help but be a little nervous, Tseng’s quiet mood and formal tone unexpected and unusual for his superior. It was the way the Head Turk had acted sometimes before they had become lovers, but never since.

Once they stepped inside Tseng’s apartment, Vincent removed his shoes, waiting as the Head Turk did the same. He then followed his leader into the lounge room, stopping just inside to ask his lover what was wrong. He only got half the sentence out though, before he found himself pushed back into the nearest wall, Tseng pressed against him and kissing him hard.

Both of Tseng’s hands ended up in Vincent’s hair, mussing it as he gripped the strands tightly. His possessive rage was unable to be contained any further but instead of manifesting in violence, it came out as a passionate need to claim what was his. Rufus might be able to borrow Vincent, use his position and power to insure himself time with the young Turk, but Tseng knew he was in Vincent's heart, knew he was loved and respected by the youth and he would fight to keep it that way.

“Tseng,” Vincent moaned, his own hands grasping onto the Head Turk’s waist and feeling the muscles flexing beneath his fingertips. When the kiss finally broke, Vincent gasped for air, his pulse racing at the intensity he saw reflected in Tseng’s dark eyes.

“You belong to me,” Tseng growled, enjoying the arousal and hint of fear he saw bloom in Vincent's eyes at his words. “Rufus will never own you as I do.” He pulled Vincent’s head back with the grip he had in his hair, leaving the young Turk’s neck bare and exposed as he pressed his hips forward, feeling his second in command’s erection against his own. “Does he ever make you feel like this?” Tseng growled lowly, nipping a line up the pale skin of Vincent’s neck before pausing near his ear. “Do you think he could ever love you as I do?”

“Tseng… I love you,” Vincent responded breathlessly, trying to cool Tseng’s temper a little by reminding him. He’d never seen the other man so angry and possessive and the fact they were alone and he was at the older man’s mercy was both frightening and arousing. “You are my mentor, my lover, my friend. I would do anything for you... and let you do anything to me.”

Tseng hummed, moving his lips to suck up a mark on one side of Vincent’s neck, just under his jaw where it would be visible to all. “I cannot put into words what you are to me,” he whispered, licking over the purple bruise he’d left behind. His hands finally released their grip in Vincent’s hair to gently cup the young man’s face, tilting it forward so they were looking eye to eye once more. “I would kill for you without pause. I would die for you without regret.”

Vincent's eyes widened at the words, his hands on Tseng’s waist squeezing a little as he was kissed again, but this time gently as if he were something precious and worthy of care. He was surprised to find it just as arousing as the rougher play, Tseng still able to draw whimpers of need from him as their bodies pressed together slowly. 

When the kiss broke, the Head Turk pulled him into an embrace, just holding him for a moment as Vincent breathed in deep, relieved to be so wanted and reassured by both Tseng's words and actions.

***.***

The evenings had grown much warmer since Yazoo had started with the Turks. It was a comfortable, breezy evening and the two silver haired brothers had moved their enjoyment of it inside. Yazoo had brought out Sense and Sensibility, his copy from Vincent's country house, and read it aloud to the general. Sephiroth hadn't really read anything lately other than the war pamphlets that had been prepared by Lazard's team of researchers for Shinra campaign development or the scientific manifestos he had spied in Hojo's research library, so the youngest thought this might be a nice change. 

Sephiroth didn't really read histories now that his tutoring was no longer necessary and never works of fiction, however, seeing as he had shattered many of his brother's rosy illusions tonight, he allowed it as it wouldn't kill him and it had made Yazoo's beautiful face light up brightly when the general had said yes. Sephiroth's heart ached a little at the expression and he even felt some excitement swell within him to hear it.

Once they had read a few chapters in, Sephiroth mused, “Is money really so important when considering a partner?”

“I don't think so,” Yazoo said thoughtfully, “Not anymore? Back then, women could not inherit their father's fortunes at all. They had to marry into money and how well they could marry had to do with their manners, who their parents were in society and how fashionable it was considered to be seen with them. At least in the books I've read, it's all described just like that, very hoity-toity.” He smiled at his big brother, grateful that they could at least jump to the social confinements of the Golden Age and not think about their own. “Back in the day, it would have been beneath Vincent to want me as any more than his whore. I don't have a family fortune, which isn't so important. The real issue is that I am an orphan, a foundling... and my parents that adopted me are of modest means. If they weren't considered acceptable by high society then I would be shunned and Koishii would be shamed if he paid me attention. That is... if I were a woman. Since I am a man, it would have been more like he keeps disreputable company. Pirates, brigands and such... which I like the idea of much better.” He winked over at Sephiroth and chuckled.

“My pirate brother," the general purred, reaching forward to pull a lock of Yazoo's hair forward over his shoulder. “That seems appropriate.”

“Why, thank you,” Yazoo cooed, smiling, and he leaned over to cuddle into Sephiroth's arms. Settling the book aside, he pressed a kiss into the warm skin of the general's neck. “You would do very well for yourself back then. Just as it is now, soldiers were very highly prized and your great beauty would land you any number of young debutantes, male or female.”

Sephiroth blushed. “Thank you. I think we would both be in much the same boat then.” He wrapped an arm over Yazoo's smaller frame and pulled him close. They had pushed the youth's bed against the window and gazed out at the night sky. The tower was still there and with Sephiroth holding him protectively, Yazoo could now look up at it.

“... Seph,” Yazoo asked after a moment of thought. “Will you give me something special?”

“Well, tonight, you've not exactly earned a reward, Yazoo,” the general said. He was tempted to punish his little one but he knew how much Yazoo loved being punished, how he considered it special attention from his lovers, especially Vincent from their time at the house together. The general hesitated to do it or any other sexual favors as Yazoo would consider it a reward for bad behavior. If anyone did it, it should be Tseng or Vincent who carried it out.

“Aww, hear me out?” Yazoo pleaded, snuggling closer. The youth's scent of lavender caused the general to make a not-so-subtle intake of breath and his pulse quickened by a beat or two. “There is something, an idea that you've been toying with recently...”

“Yes?” the general asked carefully.

Yazoo knelt up on the bed and began to remove Sephiroth's long coat. Laying it neatly over the foot of the bed, he removed his lover's boots carefully and then he began to unfasten his brother's leather pants.

“Yazoo,” the general started to protest. Was this really the time? However, he knew that they both could be moved to make love quite often and both were rather insatiable.

“Please?” the youngest asked, his pink lips seeming awfully full just then to Sephiroth's discerning eyes.

With not even a moment's reflection, the general cleared his throat and nodded stiffly. Yazoo hadn't taken anything off at all and they were in front of an open window overlooking the park. It was threatening Sephiroth's comfort zone, even with the draperies around it thus far shielding their identities, of how strong he was supposed to be, how manly, how dominate... but he also knew that Yazoo didn't care which part the general played.

“Thank you,” Yazoo said, kissing him softly as his hands opened the general's pants, knuckles occasionally brushing over sensitive genitals.

***.***


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** – Sephiroth, Yazoo written by Chephren / Tseng, Vincent written by Madisuzy  
>  **Warnings** – Sex.   
> **Summary** – The boys pair off for the evening.  
>  **Note** – Friday night and Saturday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters ages** – Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.
> 
> **Japanese words this chapter** \- sorewo ima shinasai – do it now, aikouka – lover

Vincent sighed contentedly, gazing out the window at the night lights of Midgar. Tseng had surprisingly refused to have sex straight away and the younger Turk had been a little grumpy about it at first, already so turned on that all he could think about was getting off. Now though, he realized how much better this was than a quick fuck up against the wall. 

Tseng had set up a nest of pillows in front of the floor to ceiling window in his loungeroom, insisting they strip off and get comfortable but still not allowing Vincent to initiate anything sexual. Then he had retrieved a bottle of wine, two glasses and a plate of cheese, crackers and fruit, setting them down close by before settling in behind Vincent, sitting upright and pulling the younger man back against his chest. 

The Head Turk had then proceeded to hand feed his second in command while Vincent just relaxed, sipping on the red wine as they simply talked and enjoyed each other's company. Vincent had thought he wouldn’t be able to relax with Tseng's naked form against his back, but the conversation quickly distracted him and now he felt boneless and more at ease than he had in years.

“How is it you always smell so good?” Tseng whispered, gently nuzzling Vincent’s ear as he waited for a response.

“The same way you do,” Vincent replied with a chuckle, laughter falling away into a pleased hum when Tseng began licking his ear, tracing the edge of it slowly. “Why haven’t we done this before?”

“Always too busy,” the Head Turk replied before biting down lightly on the other Turk’s earlobe. “Besides, there’s usually four of us and this is something only suited to a pair. It’s one of the downsides to having multiple lovers, I suppose.”

“Thank you… for taking the time to share this with me. I know I’ve caused you a lot of trouble lately. I can be… well, a pain in the ass, to say the least,” Vincent murmured, tensing a little at the reminder of everything that had happened in the last two weeks.

“But you’re _my_ pain in the ass,” Tseng replied with a contented hum, nuzzling his lover’s neck affectionately. As his hands ran down Vincent’s sides, he noticed muscles beginning to tense and sighed. “I love you, all of you, even the way you drive me to distraction sometimes. I do not want some boring partner who obeys everything and does nothing but run around trying to please me all day. I love your fire, your attitude… makes me want to bend you over things and take you at the most inappropriate times.”

“Really?” Vincent asked, his own hands finding Tseng’s and threading their fingers together. “Tell me about one of those inappropriate times?”

“Well,” Tseng began, moving their interlaced hands to lightly rest on Vincent’s stomach. “Do you remember the first time I met your father?”

Vincent tensed a little at the mention of his sire. 

“Yes. Wasn’t it at that Presidential party to celebrate some crap of Hojo’s?”

Tseng chuckled, letting one hand drift down lower to nudge Vincent’s cock teasingly. 

“Yes, that was it. I believe it was some implant he invented. I stopped taking notice when he started talking. Instead, I was watching you.”

“Hmmm… and what was I doing?”

“You were being your stony, professional self and were completely unaware of just how many people were undressing you with their eyes,” Tseng murmured.

“I think that might have just been your imagination,” Vincent whispered, letting go of one of Tseng’s hands to reach up and thread it through Tseng’s hair as the Head Turk moved his lips down the side of the youth’s neck.

“No, it's true. For example, one of the dignitaries was definitely masturbating under the table and his eyes were locked onto you the whole time.”

Vincent laughed, turning his head to look at Tseng with a disbelieving smirk. 

“I don’t believe you,” he retorted, giving a quick kiss to the Head Turk’s lips. “You’re just trying to get me worked up.”

“I have a copy of the security tape and I’ll show it to you sometime, if you like,” Tseng responded as Vincent turned back around, still chuckling a little as he rested back against his superior's chest. “He wasn’t bad looking either. I believe he was the liaison minister for Cosmo Canyon. Choppy blond hair, grey eyes with caramel colored skin and a soft, refined voice. Do you remember him?”

“I refuse to believe that David Nassau was wanking off under the table while staring at my ass,” Vincent insisted, arching his neck when Tseng nipped under his ear.

“Well, despite what you wish to believe, he was. I saw him myself and that is when I had the sudden urge to grab you, pull down your pants and bend you over Nassau’s table and fuck you into a screaming mess of beauty,” Tseng continued, his free hand moving over Vincent’s cock and finding it hardening in response to his words. “I even thought about what it would be like to let him stand up and fill your pretty little mouth with his cock while I fucked you.” Wrapping his hand around Vincent’s shaft, Tseng stroked it three times before letting it go, grinning at the disappointed noise his second in command made when he stopped.

“Tseng,” Vincent whined, wriggling around a little before turning his head to lightly bite the Head Turk’s neck.

Tseng moved the hand of Vincent’s he was still holding and placed it over the young Turk’s cock. “Stroke it for me, love. I want to see you touch yourself… but keep it slow or I’ll make you stop.” He received a whimper in answer to his request, but the youth’s hand began to stroke slowly, his hips moving in time in a slow rhythm. “You would have liked that, wouldn’t you? To be taken in front of all of those strangers, filled from both ends… everyone watching you swallow down that pretty boy's cock so greedily, your ass sucking me in as you moaned for more?”

“Oh goddess… Tseng,” Vincent groaned, his body pushing back against Tseng and rubbing the Head Turk’s own cock against the youth’s back. “Touch me… please touch me.”

Tseng moved both of his hands down to shift Vincent’s hand away and take its place. “Pull your legs up and to the side. I want you spread open for me, as you would be if I had you on that table with everyone watching,” Tseng growled low, licking his lips at the delectable sounds his words pulled from his lover’s throat.

***.***

Once Sephiroth was fully naked before his eyes, Yazoo gave him a wanton smile. “Oh, Brother...” he moaned, biting his lips. “Kneel up on the bed with your legs spread and your hands on the headboard, please?”

The general's jaw tightened but he nodded again silently, allowing this. It pushed everything he was comfortable with. Still, it had his blood pumping in strong gushes that sounded loudly in his ears. “What do you mean to do, little one?” he asked nervously, trying to trust but still feeling intense... fear.

Yazoo crawled up behind him, sweeping his brother's long hair over one shoulder, baring his porcelain skin to the night. “I want to thank you, Seph... for all that you have done for me. I know that you did not come into this relationship for me... and... I know that I do not treat you as I do Koishii and Nushi... but I want you to know that you are no less special to me, Brother. I want to thank you for being my lover despite what society would say, and for really looking out for me too, not just humoring me to get to Tseng and Vincent.” 

The general sighed softly, the majority of his breath still held as he didn't see why this thanks require him being naked where others might see. “Really, Brother, no thanks is necessary. I love you, little silver one, just as much as Tseng and the tomcat, and nothing you do will ever change how I feel about you. I promise. In fact, I find your love of pleasure and adventure admirable.”

“You do?” the youngest whispered into his brother's ear, having leaned forward over his brother's back.

“Yes, very much,” the general replied softly, enjoying moist, warm breath on him. Since Sephiroth had assumed his position Yazoo had requested, the youth's shirt had found its place beside the general's clothing at the foot of the bed and the eldest could feel warm skin back there. It felt wonderful. “If I had broken into Rufus Shinra's apartment, it most certainly wouldn't have been to talk. He must have been surprised indeed.”

Giving his brother a warm kiss, Yazoo lowered himself down another kiss at a time, speaking a little more as he went, smiling all the way. “Well, when you put it that way, it's kind of funny. Thank you for making light of it, Brother...” Each pronounced vertebra nestled between strong back muscles earned its own kiss, just for being itself. At the base of Sephiroth's spine, the youngest let his pink tongue dart out to lap at the milky skin where the summit of firm, well-formed buttocks began. Yazoo offered no explanations aside from the thanks, only let his mouth slip lower to find a cockle-shaped muscle that could only be Sephiroth's entrance, lightly teasing it with the very tip of his slick tongue, his fingers wandering up the backs of smooth, muscular thighs to part the general's 

“Hngh,” Sephiroth gasped in surprise, bowing his head to let his bangs fall in his face. His penis had become achingly hard with the anticipation of it all and the kind, loving words. His brother's headboard was made of black wrought iron bars melded together, hiding nothing of this fact and his cock stood out rosy against the pale pink skin of his thighs. “Yazoo,” he moaned as he felt the tips of long, soft fingertips slip in between them to juggle his balls. “Someone might...someone might...”

Just then, the general felt that slick muscle replaced by one wet finger, teasing him there at the gateway to his body. Yazoo's chest lay once more flush against his back and Sephiroth could feel the youth's erection sliding between his buttocks. 

“Shh,” Yazoo comforted him, reaching one arm up to lower the blinds halfway, opening them at an angle. “I understand, my love.” Reaching into his dresser drawer, Yazoo pulled out a black hairband, and with it, he bound up the majority of his brother's hair, bangs included into one long, thick ponytail he doubled so that it only fell halfway down his brother's back and would not impede Yazoo's explorations. “I want you to know how it is to be on display, as you have allowed Vince to be, as Vince once did for me... I want you to know how it is to really let go in a place where you might very well be seen.

Even if someone sees your body, no one will see your face... no one will recognize you here. Here, people only want their living space over the park and no one cares. You are under the radar, just an unknown pervert like me.” He chuckled into the general's ear. “I wanted you to know how this feels, to be uninhibited... to be unconcerned about consequences and simply focused on the pleasure of doing it... and....” he continued huskily, “I wanted you to know this feels.” His tongue was once more at Sephiroth's hole, this time nudging its way in insistently.

“Brother,” Sephiroth whimpered, his cock twitching as he glanced down over the park. There was not a soul in sight and it was a cloudy evening, only dim street lamps and the light of the waning moon behind fast moving clouds occasionally shedding light on him. He tried to disconnect himself from his thoughts of duty to the company, his guilt at being Shinra's poster boy exposing himself, for Yazoo was right, unless they had caught him in the moment he was fully exposed, then no one would know it was him. He decided to face this as some sort of gauntlet, to fulfill the need to open himself entirely to pleasurable experience, to feel what his tomcat loved so about being so exposed to the possibility of curious eyes.

Besides, there wasn't a soul in sight down there and the general's feline eyes saw as well in the darkness as any alley cat. A thick canopy of trees protected them from anyone sitting on that lone bench outside the maze. He wondered absently if Yazoo could see this well too, as they shared the same eyes. Boldly, he reached down and lightly grasped his stiff length and started to pull. His knees slid further apart on the bed, allowing Yazoo to go deeper, and he heard a small noise of satisfaction from his brother down there and there was a playful tap that sent his testicles swaying heavily between his parted thighs that made him moan and throw his head back in mindless ecstasy.

***.***

Vincent gasped, his breath fogging up the glass in front of him as Tseng sunk into his body slowly, letting him feel every inch. He was on his knees, facing out into the night with both hands on the glass for support, exposed but invisible because the apartment was darker than the outside word right now. Vincent wouldn’t have minded turning on a light, letting them be seen like this, but he knew it was one step too far for his lover. Tseng had spent far too long torturing his body with pleasure, preparing him slowly only to draw back, wait for Vincent to settle down and then start the process all over again. The young Turk felt like his nerves were on fire, his need to climax the only clear thought circling in his mind.

“Aikouka… you feel so good,” Tseng purred, wrapping both arms around the younger man to keep their bodies pressed together as he gave time for Vincent to adjust. “I have missed the feel of you around me these last two weeks and knowing you were so close, but unattainable, was torture to me.”

“I was never unattainable. If you… if you’d come I would have…,” Vincent whispered, circling his hips to try and convince Tseng to move. The older Turk sucked in a breath before licking Vincent’s shoulder, making the youth shiver.

“You would have what?” Tseng asked breathlessly before drawing back and slowly thrusting forward, only to stop once more. “Answer me and I will give you what you want.”

“Surrendered,” Vincent answered softly, his breath stolen away moments later when Tseng began thrusting, keeping up a steady rhythm as the younger Turk’s hands slid across the glass, trying to find purchase. “Hnn… Tseng… unh. Don’t stop… need you… need to come.”

The Head Turk reached one hand down and began to stroke his lover, angling his hips to try and find that spot inside of Vincent. He knew when he’d succeeded by the whimper his lover released, so desperate and needy that Tseng felt his own stomach tightening, not far from the edge himself. “Sorewo ima shinasai,” Tseng growled, thrusting harder as Vincent began to clench around him. “Come for me, my aikouka.”

***.***

Replacing his tongue with saliva-wet fingers, Yazoo dexterously moved them in and out of his brother's body, his lips hovering once more by Sephiroth's ear.

“That's it, my love,” he encouraged. “Move your hips for me. How do you usually say it? Dance for me, Seph. Show the world what a hedonistic little kitten you are.” The youngest adopted his brother's way of speaking, which really wasn't so hard as they did speak very much alike since the day they had first lay eyes on one another, and Yazoo fervently shared the general's penchant for dirty-talking his lovers. “Even the very sky has its eyes and to all who see you, you are breathtakingly beautiful... and very precious to me. They all hunger to taste you as I have and they all want to possess you. I know of your admirers, Seph, and I've heard the stories from fans all over the world.”

“It's... not important to me, Yazoo... My family is what is most... imp...hngh...” The general pushed back on those slender digits as he felt that deliciously tender spot inside him nudged and made sure that it happened again and again. 

“Still,” Yazoo whispered, laying a kiss to the general's tensed shoulder. “Dance for us... Show them what they may not have.” Lightly tapping on one thigh, the youngest guided Sephiroth to plant one foot on the mattress and pressing his brother's pelvis forward a touch, revealing his testicles and his penetrated hole to the park and all who might be lurking out on the late evening streets. “Let them see my fingers slipping easily in and out of your perfect body, Brother.” It was heady, having this much control over his untameable brother and Yazoo pressed his body close, his cock nestled into the curve of the man's lower back. “Let them see how your juices glisten there for their hungry mouths, make them lick their lips, unable to look away. Imagine Nushi there, loving you as I do, and Koishii... I know he would want to lick your cock, baby.”

“Unhh, Yazoo,” Sephiroth mewled, his eyelashes skewing his view of the park as he thought of their two dark haired lovers watching him. Some other faces came to mind too, faces that frightened him beyond reason, but those people could not reach him here... could do him no harm... would not even know that it was him if they saw. He was safe for now.

“I want to lick you too, baby, but I wanted to make you come this way, on display with nothing to fear. I want you to feel free with me, know that there is nothing in particular you have to be, nothing you have to do, except let me make you feel good... I love you, Brother. My thoughtful, kind, beautiful brother...” Yazoo had gotten once more lost in his verbal affections, so wrapped up in giving his lover the pleasure to just let go that he had started to press the general's prostate faster and his voice inflected well with the timing of each thrust. He wanted his brother to come where all the world could see and he wanted to share this with him.

“Y-... Yaz,” Sephiroth whimpered once last time as his body tensed and his own fist squeezed. He jammed himself down hard on those coveted hands on him and inside of him. The experience brought him so much stimulation that he felt assaulted at every turn and boldly, he pressed his cock up against the cool glass. That did it. With a surprised his, the general spurted his rapture all over Yazoo's window, letting go of every fear, every guilt and concern for just one moment. All the faces in his mind looked at him now with such desire in their eyes and the ones that frightened him had no power and to them, he showed no shame in his nakedness and his need. Only the desperate need to complete his climax was the most urgent issue at hand. “I...”

To make his brother's orgasm more powerful perhaps and to give his love a taste of what Sephiroth had expressed such a strong desire to understand next, Yazoo pressed his cock in between the general's clenching buttocks, rubbing himself along the man's cleft, which in turn rubbed his brother's ejaculating member against the cool surface, first gently and then more insistently as he got his bearings, as if he were taking the man up against a wall.

The general lay his head back on Yazoo's shoulder, his long silver ponytail falling backward behind them and he shuddered the last of his release and his eyes rolled backwards under pale lids. The glass against him became wet and slippery and he knew that it would be an obvious sight.

“I love you, Brother,” Yazoo purred lowly into Sephiroth’s ear, his fingers plunging in deep in between the fierce contractions of his brother’s muscles around them. Feeling wetness greet him, he withdrew them gently, meeting the general’s lips, which sought him out for desperate kisses.

“I… love you too, Yazoo,” Sephiroth breathed raggedly as he allowed his little brother to guide him to lay down on the bed. The milky signs of his release remained on the window as he and the youngest fell back on the mattress together, the moonlight shining through her quickly-passing cloud fortress. “You have given me something exceptional… and now, I want to repay you in kind, my love.”

Yazoo shook his head, smiling. “Do not do it because you feel obligated, do it because you want to… though I’m not gonna lie, I would awfully disappointed if you didn’t.”

“Oh, I want to, kitten,” the general said predatorily, “Make no mistake about that. Come here, you.” He ran cool hands along Yazoo’s sides and his brother started to laugh. Growling in renewed fervor, Sephiroth pounced, starting to tickle his brother all over.

“Oh dammit!” Yazoo squealed with glee, “tickling is foul pl-ahahaha!"

“Yes indeed,” the general said with a good-natured chuckle. “I can’t live around my pirate sibling and not have picked up a thing or two.”

“Ughhh,” the youngest rasped out exhaustedly, all signs of his usual dreamy lilt gone in urgency and involuntary mirth. “But… but… I-ahahahaaa… nev-haha… tickle… Keep t-ahaha… the code!!”

With that, the general did stop in confusion. “What code is that? Where may I find the codex for this decree, Brother Brigand?” He pulled Yazoo’s convulsing, over-sensitized form into his arms, kissing him.

Yazoo kissed back feverishly as he felt Sephiroth’s slick pelvis grinding against his own. “… You can’t, Brother… because… I only just… made that upandIsoGOTYAMATEY!” He began to laugh good-naturedly as the truth clicked in to place in the eldest’s pretty head.

“Oh yes?” the general recovered quickly and reached down to give the youngest’s erection a few, slow firm tugs. “Hn, it looks as though I hold the most precious bargaining chip now, Yaz… you like that… hm?”

“Y-yes,” Yazoo moaned, still smiling up at his brother but the expression had turned sultry and desirous.

“I have captured you, Treasure, and I stake my claim to you for myself and your other rightful masters once more. “ Giving his brother a meaningful look, Sephiroth wet a long forefinger with his wet semen, brushing it and two others along his spent cock, which twitched at the stimulation. Planting it as a symbol of their nation’s flag of perversity into Yazoo’s body, claiming him anew on behalf of Tseng, Vincent and himself.

Impressed at his brother’s game, Yazoo whimpered, dreaming of his lovers, all dressed as strange hybrids of kitty and pirate, Rogue Fleet Admiral Sephiroth, resplendent in his black and silver soldier’s uniform and tricorn black hat, his beautiful swashbuckling Koishii, led by the Dread Pirate, Captain Tseng, scourge of the seven seas, stormed the fortress gates to reclaim their lost treasure that rightfully belonged to them. He knew it wasn’t realistic, that it was only fantasy, but he freely indulged, swept away by his imagination and his brother’s obliging hands. He needed away from their pain, even if for just a little while. 

The general played along, knowing that tonight, the youngest’s very core beliefs about life and what he could control had been severely shaken. Sephiroth knew this and he wanted to protect his brother’s thirst for pleasure and romance in this world since he, Tseng and Vincent had to deliver news of such a bleak reality. Somehow, their band of lovers had found each other through it all and the general would never let it go. From the moment he slid his newly-hardened cock into Yazoo that evening to the moment his lover cried out in his release, the general renewed his vows to do all he could to protect his kittens to give them all a full and meaningful life together.

***.*** 

Tseng stretched like a contented cat when he awoke on Saturday morning, keeping his eyes closed to block out the sun that he was presently basking in. The cushions under his back were soft and far too warm to want to move from, so instead he began to drift back to sleep, murmuring Vincent’s name as he wondered why the young man wasn’t here beside him.

“Good morning, handsome,” Vincent whispered in answer to his mumbled name, grinning as his eyes wondered over his superior’s form stretched out on his back in the sun. He was already between the other man’s legs, something Tseng didn’t seem to have noticed in his present blurry-brained state.

Tseng smiled at the greeting and was about to say something back when suddenly he felt his cock enveloped by warm wetness and he arched his back, groaning at how wonderful it felt. Clumsily reaching down with both hands, he threaded his fingers through soft, long hair, whispering Vincent’s name as his hips pushed up into his lover's mouth, his hand’s tightening to hold the younger Turk in place.

Valentine groaned around the cock in his mouth, happily surprised Tseng was being more aggressive, holding him in place and literally fucking his face without restraint. He knew it was only because the older man was half asleep, still not aware enough for his usual overproteciveness to have kicked in. Vincent made a mental note to do this more often, one hand pushing the Head Turk’s thighs apart a little more so he could slip a lubed finger down to tease Tseng’s entrance, before pushing inside.

Eyes finally opening, Tseng groaned as he was fingered and sucked, his mind still feeling half asleep as he dazedly looked down at his lover. Realizing he was holding Vincent’s head in place and nearly choking the youth with his cock, he released his hold quickly, his face blushing in embarrassment. 

“Sorry, love,” he panted out, eyes worried.

Vincent pulled back, letting Tseng’s cock slip out of his mouth before smirking up at his leader. 

“Don’t be. I loved it,” he purred, before licking over the flushed erection below him, watching as it twitched and jerked in response. “Wish you’d do it more often, actually.”

Tseng smiled in relief, happy he hadn’t hurt Vincent or offended him. 

“You spoil me,” he whispered, hips wriggling from the finger inside of him, moving so slowly in and out.

“Considering how often you spoil me, it's only fair,” Vincent replied, slipping in a second digit. The Head Turk was already breathing fast, his face flushed pink with either embarrassment or arousal. Vincent liked to think it was a little of both. His eyes moved down the body before him to fixate on where he was penetrating Tseng, the older man’s entrance tight around his fingers as they moved in and out. “I love your ass,” he murmured without thought, a little entranced by the sight.

“Dirty bastard,” Tseng muttered, but there was no heat in his words, just embarrassment at having someone study his private areas so intently. Despite the shame, his cock bucked on his stomach, leaking lightly as his arousal grew.

“You love me being dirty, don’t you, Tseng?” Vincent teased, leaning in to lick and nibble on the inside of one pale thigh, drawing lines with his tongue until his lover’s body relaxed enough to let him push in a third finger.

Tseng moaned as he felt Vincent sucking up a mark on his inner thigh, up high where the skin was tender. 

“Hn… fuck,” he mumbled, his hips pushing back onto those nimble fingers as he panted for breath, gasping when Vincent found his prostate and started rubbing it mercilessly. “Vin,” he whined, hating how his voice sounded so needy.

“Yes, oh great leader?” Vincent teased, enjoying this far too much to stop just yet. “Is there something you wish for me to do?” His own cock hung heavy between his legs, aching for some attention, but he ignored it for now. Seeing Tseng embarrassed always drove him crazy with lust and the chance to drag more of that emotion from the usually stoic man was too tempting to resist.

Tseng could feel his face burning, the embarrassment only added to his arousal though, much to his surprise. _Definitely been spending too much time around perverts_ , he thought to himself in defeat. Opening his mouth to speak he found his words ripped away by a moan as Vincent sucked one of his testicles into his mouth and sped up the thrusting of his fingers. 

“Fuck… fuck me… Vincent you bastard, fuck me now.”

Vincent sat up slowly, chuckling at his superior’s words. 

“You’re lucky I’m not easily offended,” he said, pulling his fingers free before climbing up over the other man. He hovered with his lips a hair’s breadth from Tseng’s, eyes locked together with his lover’s.

“I love you… please fuck me,” Tseng murmured, pride forgotten as he wrapped his legs around the younger man, pulling their bodies closer. “I need you inside of me now, need to feel your cock, want to feel you come inside of me.”

Vincent groaned, his lips crashing down on Tseng’s mouth as he twisted their tongues together. One hand supported his weight, while the other fumbled between them, grabbing his cock and lining it up at Tseng’s entrance before pushing inside without pause.

Tseng gasped into the younger man’s mouth, the entry a little faster than he’d been ready for. He knew it was his own fault though, as he’d purposefully said what he had to drive Vincent past his control and get what he wanted. Luckily, Vincent still had enough forethought to stop when he was fully seated, allowing him to adjust as they battled with their tongues, dominance and submission never a clear line between them.

“I love you,” Vincent said breathlessly when they finally parted. “You always fear I will leave and never return, but your fears are groundless. I will always return to you.” He brought up a hand to trace Tseng’s cheekbone as the older man gazed up at him, panting lightly. “Do you still not know what you are to me? More than just my lover, my mentor, my guide. You are the one who is strong when I am weak. You are my anchor when I lose myself.”

“Vincent,” Tseng murmured, the sudden ache in his chest a strong counterpoint to Vincent’s shaft pulsing inside of him. “I… I am sorry that I wasn’t there, when you needed me.” He didn’t explain further, but he didn’t need to. They both knew what he was referring to. The younger Turk’s sudden smile lit up his whole face, Tseng’s own pulse increasing from how beautiful it made his second in command look.

“I know… and it's alright. At the time it just hurt so much. I was so lost and I needed to feel your arms around me, needed you to tell me everything was going to be okay. When you weren’t there, I just… I lost myself.” Vincent lowered his head down onto Tseng’s shoulder, no longer able to hold his lover’s gaze. “But eventually, you found me. In the end, that is all that matters.”

“Next time I will find you faster,” Tseng murmured, wrapping his arms around the younger man and smiling as he felt the youth chuckle lightly.

Sitting back, Vincent grinned down at the Head Turk, the affection clear in his eyes. 

“I will hold you to that,” he replied, his hips beginning to thrust in and out slowly. The movement made Tseng’s eyes close as the older man groaned quietly, hips wriggling wantonly.

Losing himself in the sensation of Vincent moving inside of him, Tseng let the sounds of pleasure flow freely from his lips, his body matching the younger man's as they moved together as one. He surrendered to the heat building inside of him, wanting it to last forever, but regretfully knowing that it never could.

When he finally did climax, it was with Vincent’s name on his lips, arms wrapped tight around the younger man as if fearful he would slip away. No matter what words they shared, losing him would always be a possibility, always a fear that would haunt him in his weaker moments. As Vincent gasped, falling over the edge into bliss himself, Tseng realized that it didn’t matter. What mattered was now, enjoying the time they had and the moments that fate allowed them. To dwell on the negative would only taint the good, poison the positive and destroy what they had.

“Hmmm,” Vincent hummed lazily, finally catching his breath enough to lift himself up from where he’d collapsed on top of his superior. “We need to do that more often,” he mused, leaning in to playfully nip his superior’s bottom lip.

Tseng chuckled until Vincent pulled out of his body too fast, causing his breath to catch in his throat.

“Oops,” the younger Turk murmured, cheeky grin impossible to hold back with Tseng pouting up at him. “Want me to kiss it better?”

“Get off me you idiot,” Tseng retorted, trying to keep up the glare and failing. “Keep your ass kissing for the boardroom.”

“Ewe. Now there’s a thought to put one off sex permanently,” Vincent replied, rolling to the side with a look of disgust on his face. “Have you seen Heidegger’s ass? It's a nightmare to behold.”

Tseng couldn’t hold back his laughter, gazing over at the younger man who joined in with a chuckle of his own. Once their mirth subsided, he sat up slowly, glancing around the room lazily. 

“We should clean up this place and ourselves,” he mused, looking down at the come beginning to dry on his stomach.

“You go and shower first,” Vincent insisted, slowly sitting upright himself. “I’ll start cleaning up and when you’re finished we’ll swap.”

Nodding, Tseng went to get up, only to winch again as his muscles spasmed. _I’m really getting to old for all of this_ , he complained to himself, closing his eyes until the ache in his back abated. A hand taking hold of his own had him looking up to find Vincent leaning over him.

“I really hurt you,” Vincent said, worry in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Tseng, I didn’t mean to…,” he began, only to stop when the Head Turk interrupted him.

“No, no, don’t panic. I’m a little sore from that, but _this_ is just aching muscles. I’m not used to sleeping on the floor,” Tseng admitted, hating to have to confess to such a weakness but not wanting Vincent feeling guilty. His second in command looked relieved, pulling him up gently before hugging him. 

“Go shower and I’ll give you a backrub later if you’re still sore, alright?” the young man whispered, kissing him on the cheek before moving off to collect the glasses and plates from the night before.

Half an hour later Tseng was cleaned and dressed, standing at the kitchen table while he removed the covers off the pillows that needed to be laundered. The covers went in the laundry basket while the pillow inserts he threw in his spare room for now. As he walked back down the hall, he heard the shower shut off as Vincent finished bathing, so he went to put on some coffee and start searching for something to eat. 

He’d just finished with the coffee machine when his phone started ringing and he grabbed it distractedly, eyes focused on the contents of his fridge. 

“Tseng,” he said flatly into the receiver, making a face at the apple he discovered behind some jars that had started to morph into an alternative life form.

“Nushi?” Yazoo asked rather timidly. “Brother and I came back to Vincent’s to meet you. Are you at home?” He watched as Sephiroth sleepily worked on buckling his favorite buckle. It was rare to see the general so off-kilter, but it seemed now that he was sleeping more deeply, he was definitely not a morning person. “Do you want us to meet you there or just at the office?”

“Yazoo,” Tseng blurted, a little shocked he’d forgotten all about yesterday's problems so quickly. “Today is Saturday so we will not be going into the office... and we're at my apartment.” His usual smoothness was absent, his mind too busy thinking over what had happened with Vice President. 

Vincent walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist, humming contentedly as he wandered out into the kitchen. He found Tseng staring into the open fridge, his phone to his ear and a frown on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly, coming over and wrapping his arms around the older man from behind.

“Nothing, it’s Yazoo and Sephiroth. They were looking for us,” Tseng replied in a whisper, leaning back against his second in command before his attention went back to the call. “Yazoo, you both need to come over so we can discuss what happened.”

“Any chance of you two bringing breakfast?” Vincent leaned over to say into the mouthpiece, getting a soft jab in the ribs from his superior for his efforts.

“Yes, of course,” Yazoo chimed helpfully, hearing his koishii. “Something close? We're already in the building at Vin's.” He didn't mind going out to get something though, especially if it would make his lovers happy with him again.

“Are you sure? Vincent is a little hungry, it seems,” Tseng replied, trying to glare at the younger man.

Vincent grinned, being in far too good a mood to let the older man’s disapproval bring him down. 

“You’re so cute when you pout,” he murmured, kissing the Head Turk on the nose.

Tseng couldn’t help but chuckle at Valentine’s antics, shaking his head as he went back to the call. 

“Anything would be good. Just hurry back so you can entertain him and give me a break.”

“Sure thing, my love,” Yazoo gave him a sound kiss and then disconnected. “Seph, we're going out to grab us all some breakfast. Your choice.... and did you realize it's Saturday?”

Sephiroth just looked at him.

“Yes,” the youngest agreed. “Do you mind if I borrow a shirt off you?” Together, they headed out on their rounds, making Sephiroth's apartment the next stop before they went out again.

Tseng put the phone down, turning to face Vincent only to find the young man smirking. 

“No,” he said sternly, knowing exactly what was on the youth’s mind.

“But they won’t be here for awhile,” Vincent whined, leaning in to try and nuzzle the Head Turk’s neck.

“And when they arrive, you can molest them,” Tseng retorted, gently pushing Vincent away. “My back is too sore.”

“Oh, I forgot about that,” Vincent murmured, calming down a little as he realized he wasn’t going to get his way. “How about I give you a backrub while we wait?”

Tseng smiled. “Alright,” he relented.

***.***


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters – Sephiroth, Yazoo written by Chephren / Tseng, Vincent written by Madisuzy  
> Warnings – Sex, foodplay, hotdogging.  
> Summary – The boys reunite with their other lovers.  
> Note – Saturday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters ages – Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.

A short while later, the Head Turk's front door opened and in walked the brothers dressed comparatively down for their day off and laden with food wrapped in brown paper bags.

Sephiroth wore a black fitted t-shirt that Yazoo had pressed him to wear with some black jeans and boots. Yazoo preferred black on his brother but the youngest'd had to scour his brother's closet for clothing that wasn't one of the silver general’s signature uniforms and wasn't one of Lazard's upscale ensembles, something that he could lay around in. Yazoo had picked out one of his brother's button down shirts for himself. This one was white and fell to his mid-thigh.

He had simply chosen to wear that, borrowing a belt from his brother's harness to gather it at his hips, feeling rather daring. The general had produced a pair of thong underwear from somewhere, rather tight that Yazoo tucked his package in with. It was harder to distinguish that he was male this way and he didn’t even have to feel perverse enough to walk around in daylight like this, not really caring this morning after what he and brother had done last night. He was going to see his lovers and it didn't sound as though Tseng was too angry anymore! 

Along with the underwear, the general had also magically produced a pair of black stiletto pumps, to which the youth had raised an eyebrow as to why Sephiroth even had these. 

However Sephiroth hadn't batted an eyelash when he handed them to his brother. It would mean that the eldest would get to watch those long, bare legs as the youth walked in front of him to the nearest bistro and he could think about whisking Yazoo away to dark alleyway corners and between shop displays.

“Nushi, would you like soup or eggs, my love?” Yazoo asked, eyeing his lovers appreciatively as they lay there on the sofa. Sephiroth thrust some croissants at Vincent where the youth straddled the Head Turk's hips, hoping the young Turk might enjoy them.

Vincent beamed up at the General, taking the bag and opening it up. 

“Oh yum,” he murmured, taking a croissant out and beginning to munch on it without pause. “Thanks Seph. You want one, oh fearless leader?”

“Yes, thank you, smart ass,” Tseng answered, turning to grin up at Sephiroth too. “First you have to get off me though. Seph, would you move him please?”

Sephiroth leaned down, picking Vincent up by the waist. The towel began to come lose and he found his eyes lowering to watch it in anticipation as the man's midsection stretched.

“Tomcat, you're naked,” he asserted, more in hopefulness than truth, as the man's private areas were still covered by the towel. Yazoo took a good look himself, a small smile on his face, forgetting to repeat himself to Tseng about his breakfast choices for the moment.

“I had a shower,” Vincent answered, blushing a little when he noticed everyone’s eyes on him. As Sephiroth put his feet back on the floor, the towel finally gave way falling to the floor. “Well… it’s not like you haven’t seen it all before anyway,” he added, leaning up to give the general a quick kiss. “Thanks for the croissants.”

Tseng rolled over and sat up slowly, still grinning at his shameless second in command. 

“I think I should make you walk around like that all day for all the trouble you cause. It would improve the view at least.”

Yazoo sat down beside Tseng, which put him eye level with Vincent's buttocks and playfully, he couldn't resist reaching forward to place his hands on the Turk's slim hips, his teeth gently biting one.

“Hey!” Vincent exclaimed. “My ass is not part of breakfast. Dessert maybe.” Turning around, he smirked at Yazoo before climbing back onto the lounge to straddle his little lover. “Morning treasure,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss the younger Turk, his half eaten croissant still held in one hand.

Tseng rolled his eyes, before turning back to Sephiroth. 

“So, what else did you bring?” he asked trying to ignore the two beside him for the moment.

“I...,” the general started, but it was only a second or two of watching the two youngest play that he cocked his head to once side, rewarding himself with an eyeful of Vincent's balls. “Eggs...”

“Mmm, good morning, Koishii,” Yazoo said feverishly in between kisses. “Your ass looks yummy. Can't I please have some, baby?” He let his lilt become extra smooth and sultry as he felt his lover’s cock brush over his bare inner thigh.

“Breakfast is over rated. You can have my ass anytime,” Vincent responded softly, moving his lips down along Yazoo’s jaw before pausing to nip his earlobe.

“Right, all of you, control yourselves. Breakfast first, play second. If you all don’t stop it immediately, I will make Vincent get dressed and stand on the other side of the room. Do I make myself clear?” Tseng scolded, grabbing onto Vincent’s hair and pulling his lips away from Yazoo. “I mean it, Vincent. Behave or no sex later.”

Yazoo poked his lower lip out and made a sad hum but of course, he didn't argue. “We have eggs and sausage, Nushi, as well as that soup you made us at Vincent's house.”

The general swatted Vincent on the backside good-naturedly before he took a seat on the couch on the opposite side of the coffee table. He began to set the rest of the food out for them to choose from.

Vincent got up reluctantly, moving over to sit down next to Sephiroth. He was still feeling a little cheeky and the need to push Tseng’s buttons was all too prevalent. 

“Missed you Seph. Did you have a good night?” he asked, eyes roving over the General’s tight t-shirt. He couldn’t resist leaning over to run a hand over the other man’s impressive chest, feeling the muscles under the material.

“Vincent,” Tseng murmured in warning, but he did grin, finding it hard to stay angry when his second in command was acting so playful. He realized he hadn’t greeted Yazoo yet, so he leaned over to kiss the youth’s cheek, smiling at him.

Yazoo curled up against Tseng's side and handed him a plate. He felt so relieved inside that he had half a mind to crawl into his nushi's lap and ask to be petted, but he let the man have his breakfast.

“I did, Vincent,” the general replied, pressing his nose into Vincent's hair. “How about you two?” he asked the two dark haired men, his eyes shifting over to Tseng when he finished smelling Vincent.

“Last night was amazing,” Vincent replied, resting his head against Sephiroth’s shoulder.

“Yes. It was,” Tseng answered, taking the plate from Yazoo before turning his smile to Vincent. “Vincent was very well behaved.”

“Really,” Sephiroth purred, reaching over to pet Vincent under the chin. “That’s a good boy, Vin.” Deciding the tomcat deserved kisses for that, the general claimed his lips while the man was trying to eat. “That croissant tastes good on you. Did you both sleep well?” He turned his eyes to smile at Tseng from across the table.

Vincent wanted more kisses but knew he would ruin Tseng’s mood if he didn’t hurry up and eat. 

“I slept wonderfully. Tseng’s back is giving him trouble though,” he answered before finishing off the pastry and grabbing some soup. His eyes wandered over to Yazoo, taking in the long bare thighs of his little lover. He wanted to lick up and under the hem of the shirt barely covering the youth, so he hurriedly began on the soup, not even aware of what he was eating.

“Slow down or you’ll choke,” Tseng commented offhandedly before turning his attention to the General. “My back is fine. It was just a little stiff but Vincent gave me a massage and it's better now,” he replied. He tried the eggs, humming with how good they tasted. “These are great. Where did you get breakfast from?”

“The Bistro Donatella, right beside the entrance to the park on this side,” the general answered. “I'm glad you like them.” He smiled over at his lover, sorry to hear that his back had hurt him. “They seemed to have opened very early and I've seen them open late at night from my window before,” he said absently.

Yazoo felt his beloved’s eyes on him and he tried to calm himself. Vincent was still completely naked over there. Crossing his legs, the youngest began to let his tongue languidly lick over his fork each time he slid more food gently into his mouth.

Silence fell over them all as they ate, Tseng aware of Vincent’s eyes locked onto Yazoo. He couldn’t help but smile to see his family back together again and although what happened last night with Rufus was clear in his mind, he was hesitant to bring it up, not wanting to ruin this moment of peace between them all. There had been too few moments like this and Tseng couldn’t help but want to extend this one.

Eventually though, the meal came to an end and the Head Turk could feel Vincent’s eyes on him, as if asking for permission to move. Tseng looked over and smiled, giving a nod for the youth to play, happy Vincent was actually awaiting permission for once.

Vincent was out of his chair as soon as his superior did so, knowing he wouldn’t upset him now. Kneeling before Yazoo, he smiled up at his treasure, his hands slowly moving up those pale thighs and uncrossing the youth’s legs. 

“I missed you,” Vincent whispered, eyes falling to look between the younger man’s legs at the teasing glimpses he could see of what lay beneath. Leaning forward, he began kissing one of Yazoo’s knees, slowly moving his caresses upwards.

With shaky breath, Yazoo looked down at his love with unmasked adoration. 

“I missed you too.” His hand reached carefully forward to touch Vincent’s cheek tenderly, watching the man’s lips on his skin. The Turk’s hands felt so good and the youngest’s body moved into the touch. Tseng and Sephiroth were watching… _Oh… um…_ he thought, his skin growing rosy under their scrutiny. Goosebumps rose on his skin and he settled his other hand on Vincent’s bare shoulder, his stilettoed foot moving forward to seek out his koishii’s balls, to feel them, so smooth and delicate, against his naked ankle.

The general sat with his hands awkwardly settled at his sides, unsure of what to do with them. He watched his lovers but he wanted a front-row seat. Rising, he moved around the coffee table, his eyes on Tseng a few steps before he arrived. Easily, he reached for the man’s hand and pulled him to standing from the couch so that the general could sit in his place. Then, he gently pulled the Head Turk down into his lap, letting Tseng relax against his chest, his arms enfolding the man’s waist. Smirking, he watched, leaning in to brush his cheek against his little raven’s affectionately.

When Vincent reached the hem of the shirt Yazoo was wearing, he diverted and pulled back, crawling up so he could steal a kiss from his lover. His hands continued to wander, following the path his lips had been on and creeping up and under, coming to rest on thin hips as his tongue danced with Yazoo's.

Tseng was tempted to settle in and enjoy the show, but what happened with Rufus kept playing over in his mind. He needed to talk about it, but didn’t want to ruin the morning for everyone. He decided to leave the younger two for now, the day holding more than enough time to discuss it with them after they’d had some fun. Instead he untangled himself reluctantly from Sephiroth’s hold, standing up and holding out his hand to the General. He hoped his lover would take the hint and just quietly come with him.

Sephiroth rose accordingly but there was concern in his eyes. Had Tseng's mood changed? Though his love seemed happy, perhaps he just wasn't in the mood for sex today? The general remembered Vincent mentioning something about his back... Was Tseng hurt? Or... perhaps he had just had his fill with the tomcat last night and wasn't in the mood now. He decided not to let his mind start deducing unfounded suspicions and let himself be led by his little raven into the bedroom, gently shutting the door behind them.

Feeling the cool air somehow swell around them, Yazoo opened his eyes to see that he and Vincent were alone. He couldn't help but feel that he was still in trouble. Tseng had been gentle and affectionate but had said little to the youth. However... however, Vincent's cool hands on his skin made Yazoo writhe in his embrace and his lover's sweet kisses made Yazoo push his worries aside. Brazenly, he parted his knees, wrapping arms around his koishii's waist to pull him closer, eyes closing once more and kissing Vincent back with happy abandon. He would face his consequences like a Turk but for now, he would have his koishii as a starving man greets a buffet spread.

Tseng waited for Sephiroth to close the door, turning towards him once their privacy was insured. “I need to talk about what happened last night with Rufus,” he began, running a hand through his hair nervously.

“Yes,” Sephiroth acknowledged, moving forward to pull Tseng to sit on the bed next to him. “Tell me, Raven.”

“You understand what Yazoo did was very dangerous? Rufus had the power to have him sacked or killed for breaking into his apartment and threatening him,” Tseng began, turning to look into the General’s eyes.

Sephiroth looked at him uncomfortably. “Yes, I do. I wish to accept the blame for this, Tseng, as he might never have started this habit of his if I hadn't made a habit of invading all of your boundaries myself.” He held Tseng's gaze, though there was a strong urge to bow his head, seeing his own bad influence in this.

“He’s not a child, Seph. Nor is he stupid. He was aware of what he was doing and has to take responsibility for his actions. Not even you can protect him from this. Luckily, Rufus has decided to be generous and offered us a way out. I accepted his offer without consulting the rest of you, as I was worried he may withdraw it if I hesitated.” Tseng paused then, suddenly feeling guilty for offering up Vincent in exchange for Yazoo’s safety. Would Vincent be angry at him for what he’d done?

Sephiroth's jaw tightened but he didn't protest about Yazoo. What Tseng had said was unfortunately true as much as the general wished it was not. There was also no changing the past. 

“What did he want?” the general simply asked carefully.

“Vincent. He wants every Friday night with him. I suppose what happens on those visits is up to him and Vincent, but he does have the power to demand whatever he pleases at this point. I don’t know what his intentions are but I did manage to make the stipulation that there is to be no alcohol involved. Whether he sticks to it or not is out of my hands though. I haven’t told Vincent about the deal yet… and he and Rufus do seem to be close, so I can only hope the Vice President’s intentions are honorable.” Tseng looked away, ashamed at having traded off one of his lovers to save the other. “Seph… did I do the right thing?” he finally murmured.

“You did the best you could,” he offered gently. “I think Vincent will know that. I think that the very fact that Rufus Shinra also tries to assert control over Vincent says things... I only wish I knew how it will affect our tomcat. You know as well as I that at times, he loathes it when others lay claim to him... and at times, he yearns for it. I really hope that he doesn't love it that the Vice President might.”

If Rufus Shinra approached Vincent in just the right way, using his skilled manipulations, then their tomcat would surely be putty in the man's hands and they might very well lose him again. Otherwise, it would develop into this never-ending battle for claim over the ruby-eyed youth, and they would all have to tread very delicately until the day that Rufus Shinra pulled out all the stops, wielding his power to take Vincent away from them for good. The general didn't trust him, nor did he trust any word that the blond delivered in regards to any of their assured safety.

“They have a bond. I saw it last night, the way Vincent is with him… so gentle and caring,” Tseng murmured, putting a hand over his face. “I didn’t know what to do. Rufus seems so different around him and I can only hope that the Vice President truly cares for Vincent. At least then he’ll never hurt him. Is it too much to hope for? That a Shinra can care for someone enough to put their usual selfish needs to the side? Am I dreaming to hope that Rufus could be different from his father? And if he does care for Vincent, will he truly just remain friends, or will we only lose Vincent all over again?”

“No,” Sephiroth negated. He didn't believe Rufus Shinra could be like that. He had seen what the man was like with Lazard around, but he was sure it was an act. As far as the general was concerned, it was all an act. “Don't worry, my love. Vin will never leave or stop loving you. You have a strong bond... and it is honest. The Vice President hides things from everyone to maintain his power. Vincent and you know each other better than anyone and love each other through it all. I would say that your connection is much stronger than anything Rufus Shinra could ever hope to have.” Protectively, he drew Tseng close in a strong embrace, eyes hard at the thought as his arms were gentle.

Tseng couldn’t help but smile, nuzzling into Sephiroth’s neck. 

“Yes, we do. Last night was good, for both of us,” he whispered softly before breathing in deeply. “But I need to believe Rufus does care for him. I need to believe it because then Vincent can be safe. I don’t think I can live with the thought that I’m sending him off into such a danger. He’s… his heart is just so innocent. If Rufus hurts him Seph, I don’t think I could stop myself from hurting him back. I could get us all killed.”

“You don't have to,” Sephiroth assured. “I will do it.” If they didn't kill him for the death of the president's heir, then they still had a chance of all being together, as Shinra Senior did not seem to be aware of their relationship and his Turks would be safe to protect each other. If he could manage it, he would kill Rufus if it came to that and then go rogue. Shinra Military would be sent to bring him in but he was resourceful and could live on the run if he had to. It would be worth it to chance that he would be able to find a way to be with his lovers, his family, again.

“No. I could never let you do that. Vincent has been my responsibility since I took him as my junior, since I took him into my heart and promised his father to look after him. I  
… I never even told Vincent that his father made me promise to care for him. At the time, I just thought he was another parent saying what all parents should. But for that moment, there seemed to be something real in that cold hearted bastard’s eyes. It was the only time he seemed to be a real father, the only time I saw him show any affection for his son.” 

Tseng pulled back from Sephiroth, looking towards the door of the bedroom. 

“I honestly believed he loved Vincent, but then every time I met him after he talked to his son with such poison in his words. It’s as if he blames Vincent for his mother’s death.” Shaking his head, Tseng tried to focus on the present. “Anyway, none of that matters now. I have to tell Vincent and Yazoo what has happened. You will need to be there for Yazoo… explain to him that we have to be strong right now and accept this deal and not interfere. Any more stunts like last night and things will only get worse. Do you think you can make Yazoo understand? I will have my hands full with Vincent, I would guess.”

“I am sure he already understands,” the general replied softly. “We talked about it some last night and I told him what I knew of the possible consequences. I don't think he will fight this anymore and he knows that he has given Rufus Shinra an opportunity with his actions.”

Tseng couldn’t resist leaning against Sephiroth, needing his lover’s warmth too much now to resist the temptation. 

“After they’ve had their fun, I’ll tell them what has happened. They deserve this time together now though.”

Sephiroth nodded, pressing a kiss into Tseng's hair. Silently, he reached down to pull the t-shirt gingerly over his lover's head. 

“They might take a moment,” he breathed against the Head Turk's ear, “and I wish you to stop fretting, if only for that long.” Brushing a hand down Tseng's bare belly, the general reached inside the elastic waistband of the man's comfortable lay-around pants, pulling his cock out so that the pink tip of it peeked out over the fabric to meet the cool air. He looked down over his lover's shoulder, giving a low hum when he saw it. “Just relax and give yourself over to me, kitten.”

Tseng smirked, biting his lip so he wouldn’t make an embarrassing noise as the general took a hold of his cock. 

“You know it’s impossible for me to ever say no to you,” he murmured softly. “Not that I've yet wanted to refuse you.”

“Good,” Sephiroth said, smiling as he nibbled along the Head Turk's jaw. His fist squeezed Tseng's flesh once before he started to pull, playfully arching his own clothed chest up to bump it against his lover's back. “Don't refuse me... just come for me. Try to remove your pants while I stroke you... I want to know that your balls are bouncing free and that they do so because I am the one moving them.”

Tseng chuckled, shuffling off his pants but making sure he didn’t interrupt the general’s hand in its movements. 

“You’re such a pervert.” He felt a little selfish though, taking without giving. “Is there something I can do for you, since you’re being so attentive this morning?”

Reaching down to free himself from his own pants, the general then released Tseng's cock long enough to lift the Turk onto his lap. Using his free hand, he spread Tseng's buttocks, slipping his cock between smooth, velvety flesh. 

“Mmmn,” he groaned. “Only this... spread your legs on either side of mine and rub yourself back and forth on my flesh, my love. Rub yourself on me.” Sephiroth's eyes fell closed and he picked up the speed of his hand's movement's on Tseng's shaft, loving the feeling of the smaller man's warmth embracing him. It wasn't the same as being inside him, but it was enough for now and it would bring him off as it was Tseng dancing with him.

Tseng did as he was asked, feeling the warm hardness pressing against the cleft of his ass as he shuffled back as much as he could. It was something he’d never done before, this kind of rubbing while perched on a lover’s lap, but as awkward as he felt at first, he couldn’t deny how aroused it made him as his libido took over. Sephiroth’s hand was certainly helping, stroking him just as he liked it as he found a rhythm to his movements.

Sephiroth continued pulling Tseng’s shaft rhythmically as he gently wrapped his other hand around the Head Turk’s lithe hip. Pressing his thumb gently into the warm flesh there, he rubbed gently in opposition to assure that Tseng remained as relaxed as possible, that their bodies would simply flow together like waves without making the Head Turk’s body too stiff. After a moment, remembering that Tseng had hurt his back last night, Sephiroth decided to take back the burden he had asked of his little raven. Pulling their bodies flush so that his chest pressed squarely against Tseng’s warm back, Sephiroth began to grind his hips deeper. 

“Forgive my thoughtlessness,” he murmured softly, shaking his head at himself at his error.

“What… thoughtlessness?” Tseng managed to gasp, the extra movement working for him in all the right ways. One of his own hands came to rest over the one Sephiroth was stroking him with, just moving with it but not pushing to change the general’s pace. “I feel nothing but spoiled.”

“You injured yourself last night and by asking you to rub yourself on me, I could have aggravated your condition,” Sephiroth answered humbly. “I don’t wish to hurt you. I would always rather spoil you… and I’m glad that you feel that way.” Reaching just in front of him, he took Tseng’s earlobe between his teeth in the slightest of nibbles, getting a good hold on it so he could then tease and suckle it with his lips, growling softly when the scent of his love filled his nostrils.

Tseng was about to say something snappy about it not being an injury, his usual stubborn pride flaring, but the general’s teasing of his ear stopped him short, only a whimper escaping him instead. Face heating from both the rising pleasure and a little embarrassment over the noise he’d just made, Tseng had to bite his bottom lip and wait a moment before he managed to speak.

“Not injured,” he murmured a little breathlessly, tilting his head to the side to encourage Sephiroth to keep doing that. “Just stiff. I slept on the floor. Vincent fixed it.”

Sephiroth regretted that he did not have any materia on his person at the moment but he was glad that Vincent had tended to Tseng’s discomfort. It was simply his own need to be useful to Tseng pulling at him. 

“If you are sure.” He buried his face in the Head Turk’s hair, hugging him ever so close, the hand that had been gently rubbing his lover’s hip now curled possessively around Tseng’s ribcage as he held him there gently. He felt himself slipping through his lover’s buttocks, Tseng allowing him shelter there and then he pulled back to do it again and again. His chest arched up to bump against Tseng's back again in more eager anticipation and his hand that had held Tseng's cock gave it another firm squeeze. “Are you wet for me... at your tip?” He nibbled playfully at his Wutain lover's earlobe again.

Tseng looked down automatically, biting his lip. Sephiroth’s hand was slipping over his cock smoothly, assisted by the pre come leaking out at a steady pace and the sight made his breath catch. Answering the question out loud was still embarrassing though. He already felt so exposed, spread across the general’s legs, his own wide open facing out into the open room, but the vulnerability was a definite turn on.

“Yes… very,” Tseng eventually managed, his voice rough and low, his free hand raising to run over his own chest and fondle a nipple, as the other one continued to rest on Sephiroth’s, mimicking every stroke. “Is this… is it enough for you?”

Sephiroth could feel the warmth of the Head Turk's skin over his own as they moved. He could also see Tseng touching his nipple and it thrilled him, knowing that most likely the Head Turk was too focused on his pleasure to remember that Sephiroth could see him and he did not comment on it, not wanting Tseng to lose his nerve and take his hand away. 

“Yes, it is very good for me too,” Sephiroth murmured, kissing his lover’s neck, his tongue lapping up it in one long stroke. He wanted to say that he wished he could stay like that forever with Tseng but he knew it could not be so. “You are perfect.” Instead, he squeezed his lover’s shaft and began to stroke faster, his hips bumping Tseng’s a little as he began to thrust harder, somehow reconciling his need to prolong this with the actions that would soon end it but it would be worth it to have Tseng happy and sated in his arms, where Sephiroth could hold and care for him.

“Seph,” Tseng gasped, his orgasm creeping closer by the second. The feeling of Sephiroth’s cock slipping up and down the cleft of his backside was so much more obscene now that he could feel the moisture from his lover’s precome helping it glide. His own ached for release, his hips wriggling to try and push up for more, but the position left him little room for movement. The fact all of this was out of his hands, his pleasure dependent on the general’s whim, made him groan in frustration, but the feeling was amazing. “Faster… please?”

“I love you,” Sephiroth whispered against Tseng’s ear, his hand squeezing the dark haired man’s cock, his hand picking up to full speed in its stroking. His lips reached to kiss the corner of the Head Turk’s lips before he rested his cheek against his lover’s.

Tseng climaxed before he could respond, Sephiroth’s declaration of love still echoing in his ears as he moaned through the pleasure without restraint. The general was still thrusting against him when his thoughts realigned, and Tseng’s only wish in the moment was that his lover could feel that level of pleasure too. “Seph, I love you. Come for me. Show me I’m yours.”

“My… mine,” Sephiroth growled, his arm holding Tseng tightly against his chest possessively. He began to pick up speed, burying his face in the Head Turk’s hair and neck where he could only breathe his lover’s scent, his eyes closing until he remembered that there was no body or mouth to kindly catch his seed this time, that he would spoil his little raven in a completely different way. “I am… afraid I shall… dirty you, raven.”

“I was hoping you would,” Tseng replied, smirking as he rested his hands on Sephiroth’s across his chest. “I’m waiting to feel the proof of your love, so don’t disappoint me.”

Sephiroth nuzzled Tseng again, his hips bumping Tseng’s as he thrust a few more times before he pressed hard against his lover’s sweet little bottom, a shudder wracking the general’s body. He had been going to tell the Head Turk that he would mark him then for all time but he couldn’t utter words and was too embarrassed to chance whatever noise would come out. Instead of biting Tseng as he might have wished to, fearing he would be far too rough with his precious love’s body, he bit down on his own lip hard, drawing blood as he squeezed Tseng in his embrace the moment he felt his slick, hot seed dirty them both.

“Love you,” Tseng murmured softly, smiling as he listened to the general catch his breath. When Sephiroth lay back on the bed, pulling him backwards as well, the Turk only chuckled, far too relaxed to worry over the mess.

“I love you too, my Tseng,” Sephiroth breathed into midnight hair. He was still shaking with the pleasure he had felt that the Head Turk, always so in charge, the one he saw as pure despite the man’s job, would want to be dirtied by Sephiroth. “Tseng?” he asked after a moment. “I want you to make me yours too, tonight. Will you?”

The head Turk was happily drifting somewhere in la la land when Sephiroth asked his question, jolting him back to reality instantly as he sat up to peer down at his lover. “Do you mean what I think you mean?” he murmured, not able to keep the hope out of his voice. He had wanted to sink into Sephiroth’s body for so long.

“Without a doubt,” the general affirmed. “I am ready for you, my love. I want to feel you inside me.” He blushed, having to turn his head away to hide under his bangs. It wasn't only the feeling of penetration that Sephiroth yearned for. It was the feeling that his lover was protecting him... keeping him safe... the way he made the general feel sometimes when the silver haired man was uncomfortable. In encouragement though, even though he was too embarrassed to look at his lover just now, he pushed his hips up against Tseng's bottom, where his slick, sated cock rested. His fingertips curled around a silky raven strand.

Tseng wanted to get a better look at Sephiroth’s face, needing to make sure this was a true desire of the other man’s and not just something the general was doing because he felt he must. Standing up, Tseng turned around and sat back down, straddling his lover’s thighs and leaning forward so he could rest a hand on each side of that beautiful face. 

“Seph, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. I love you and I do want this, so very much,” he began, giving a slow kiss to the general’s lips before continuing. “But, you have to want it too. I don’t want this if you’re just trying to please me, or if you feel like you _have_ to do it. I will not stop loving you, even if you never want to do it. Understand?” He waited for Sephiroth to meet his eyes, needing to be sure before anything more was said.

The general looked up at his lover, still blushing a deep pink. 

“Yes,” he replied softly. “I do want it. I want it more than anything right now. I've wanted that from you since before I could name it. Forgive me, I don't know why I am so....” _Skittish... reluctant... afraid._ That was the feeling that he was having so much trouble expressing. “I do want this. I want you inside me.” He gasped, feeling Tseng's cock against his own and he knew precisely what he was asking for. He just wasn't used to anyone condoning his asking for it before, before the time with his lovers having never having asked for anything in favor of just taking. “I've loved your hands. I've loved our little kitten's mouths and now, I want this too.” He reached down in between their pelvises to touch his beloved's resting cock. Just touching it drew a moan from his lips, which still tingled from Tseng's kisses.

“It would be my pleasure to give you what you ask,” Tseng replied with a grin, his excitement slipping through again now that he was sure it was what Sephiroth wanted. “If it is to be later tonight, than I would like to make a suggestion. Something that would help to ease you into it. First though, we should shower. After, we will discuss my idea, alright?”

“Certainly,” the general replied, feeling a little more confident. Sitting up, he led his lover into to the bathroom. Reaching into the shower stall, Sephiroth turned on the water, turning on the spray. His cock twitched with the anticipation of it. Overjoyed that Tseng was going to humor him, the general guided him inside, his lips licking over the musky skin of Tseng's neck as the water wet them both.

***.***

Vincent had noticed the other two leave but ignored it, far too interested in having Yazoo all to himself to even be curious as to why. He wasn’t really happy with the sofa though, as it restricted what he could do as it wasn’t really that big. 

“Love, I’d like to move us to a different place, so I can play a game with you,” he whispered in between kisses. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all... Koishii,” Yazoo moaned, clutching at Vincent's shoulders as best he could. “Wh-what kind of... game?” He had his eyes closed and was lost in the smell of his lover. He had really missed the scent of Vincent's sandalwood even more than he'd realized. “It seems like forever since I've smelled you, baby... I love the way you smell.”

“Thank you, love,” Vincent replied, standing up and lifting his little lover so the youth’s legs wrapped around his waist. “The game is… well, a surprise for now.” He walked them both to Tseng’s dining table, the smooth wooden surface clear of anything, thankfully. “All you have to do is take off the rest of your clothes, lie down here, close your eyes and wait. You can leave on your shoes though, if you’d like,” he murmured as he gently placed Yazoo’s backside on the edge of the cool wooden surface.

“Oh, yes,” Yazoo did as he was asked, unbuttoning Sephiroth's shirt and tossing it toward the couch so he wouldn't dirty it. Next came the black silk thong but he did leave the stilettos on his feet, feeling somehow naughtier for doing so. Lying back with his eyes closed, the youngest squirmed at the cold touch of wood on his warm skin. “Do you like my shoes, Koishii? They were in Brother's closet.”

Vincent glanced down to the shoes, his face coloring. “I… I do like them,” he murmured, squirming a little as his cock hardened from the reminder of the maid’s outfit he’d worn for Sephiroth that day, and what they’d done together. “I believe I even wore a similar pair once,” he admitted in a whisper.

“Oh!” Yazoo gasped, eyes going wide. “Tell me, baby?” His toes curled inside the shoes.

“I think you’ll have to ask Seph about that,” he replied with a smirk, quickly trying to avoid the question. “Besides, I have to go get some things for us. You just lie there and close those eyes. No opening them until I say or I will blindfold you, minx.” He couldn’t resist using the nickname Tseng had for his treasure before disappearing in to the kitchen to gather what he needed.

“Minx,” Yazoo cooed, loving hearing it from Vincent's deep voice, which was a bit rougher than Tseng's but at the same time, full of its own character. The youngest had spent nights dreaming about that voice when he'd heard it in the country house. “Koishii,” he spoke out into the silence of the dining room. “Do you remember when you punished me at your country home? When I ran for the door after my bath?” He blushed in memory, his legs parting a bit on the cool surface. “I just adore being at your mercy like that... and like this.”

Vincent stilled in the kitchen, hearing those words and smiling to himself before he finished up getting what he needed. _Maybe a blindfold would be the perfect addition._ Walking back out, he put the tray full of things next to Yazoo’s head on the table. “Don’t open them, treasure. There’s just one more thing I need to get.” In the loungeroom he found one of Tseng’s ties discarded on the coat rack and snatched a pillow on the way back as well. Entering the dining room once more, he placed the cushion under Yazoo’s head, using the movement to slip the tie over his eyes too.

Sighing softly as he felt the silk slip over his eyes, Yazoo cooed at his beloved, “You’re so good to me, my love.” The air was cool on his skin and he shivered. “Kiss me, baby?” His body arched, trying to find his koishii there in his darkness. He could sense him… smell him… very close.

Vincent chuckled before leaning in to do as his treasure had asked, giving him a slow, lazy kiss before he finally pulled back. “Hmm, you’re trying to distract me from my game,” he murmured, glancing at the tray beside his lover. “It won’t work though. I’ve been wanting to play with you for too long.”

“Aw,” Yazoo protested with a mock pout but he was smiling, “I'm not. I just wanted your kisses.” He felt so happy that Vincent wanted to play with him though and the compliment was not lost on him. “How do we play your game, Koishii?”

“You just lay there and don’t move,” Vincent replied, picking up the jar of honey from the tray and opening the lid. “I am going to use you as… well, as a buffet of sorts, I suppose you could say. Don’t panic, as this may be a little cold.” He then proceeded to drip honey on his beloved’s nipples, letting it leave little lines all over his lover’s pale chest before finishing off by dripping the sticky fluid over Yazoo’s cock.

“Hngh,” Yazoo mewled, squirming under the substance. His private parts felt chilled and he shivered, trying not to spill any of it. “What is that?” he asked blindly into Vincent's direction, thighs flexing as he writhed slowly in anticipation.

“Honey,” Vincent replied distractedly, watching as the golden liquid slowly dripped down further over his treasure’s balls. “It’s one of my favorite things. You should ask   
Tseng about it one day. He seemed to enjoy playing this game with me before.” Vincent realized he’d forgotten to tie up his hair and quickly grabbed a hair tie from Tseng’s kitchen, pulling up his dark locks into a tail high on his head. “I can't resist anything with honey,” he whispered before leaning over his lover to begin licking and sucking the substance off Yazoo's chest, paying particular attention to the nipples as he feasted.

“I-I... will keep that in mind... now that I know your weakness... Oh... Vince... you make me feel so good,” the silver haired youth exclaimed, his head starting to roll from side to side on the pillowcase. He could imagine Vincent's lips sucking on his skin clearly, pulling at first one rosy bud then the other. His lower legs stretched out, searching for his beloved, wanting more contact, but he found his koishii's body quite elusive just now.

Moving away again to avoid Yazoo’s touch, Vincent chuckled. “My needy little treasure,” he mused, walking around the table while his eyes drank in the sight before him. “Do I have to tie you down as well, to avoid getting honey all over me? Or are you going to behave and lie still while I enjoy my feast?” he teased, reaching out a finger to smear a little honey over his lover’s pouty lips.

“Oh, Vince.” Yazoo rolled his head from one side to the other in languid awe and desire, his closed eyes directed blindly at the ceiling from under his blindfold. It smeared the honey over his mouth and he let his tongue dart out to taste. “Tie me down… please, baby? I will behave for you… but I want this too… to be at your mercy again like before.” Brazenly, hungrily, he tried to reach for Vincent’s long finger to suck it into his mouth and clean it of the sweet nectar.

“Such a naughty little Turk,” Vincent teased, letting his finger slip past Yazoo’s lips. He only let it stay there a moment before he pulled it free again, grinning as he glanced around the room for something to tie his lover down with. Unfortunately, there was nothing around and the only place he knew there was rope was Tseng’s bedroom and he didn’t really want to disturb the other two and have to share his treasure at the moment. “I think that if you try harder, you can stay still without restraints. After all, if you are to ever become a real Turk, you must learn self control,” he murmured, slowly walking around the table.

Yazoo made a small sound of disappointment but he curled his fingertips around the edges of the table beside his hips and agreed. 

“Yes, okay, I will be good for you... Koishii.” He said his beloved's nickname once more, trying to pinpoint where Vincent was just now. The youngest could feel him close by but still was unsure. He tried to reach out with his senses and feel the warmth of his body, unable to help imagining it pressed against him and he moaned. “Is this good?”

Vincent watched Yazoo’s slight movements as the youth tried to locate where he was, having to hold back a chuckle at how much fun he was having. Leaning over his treasure’s hips, he finally whispered, “Good Turks get rewarded for their efforts,” before he licked a line along Yazoo’s cock from base to tip, enjoying the sweet honey taste.

“Vince!” Yazoo mewled, unable to help but arch a little toward that sneaky tongue, his fingers steady around the fine wood of Tseng's table. He loved the way his love made him feel and he loved being in Vincent's mouth just as much. He wanted so much to please him. “I am a good Turk... you'll see, baby,” he whispered, trying to remain sure even through his nerves regarding the job and even saying such a thing to his beloved made his desire rise a bit higher.

“I hope you’ll be one of the best. Maybe some day we could do a mission together then,” Vincent murmured before licking his way back down Yazoo’s cock, humming as his tongue made its way down to the youth’s balls. The honey had made little lines over the tender skin as it had dripped downwards and Valentine traced every one before sucking each testicle into his mouth to make sure they were clean.

“A mission with y-you?” Yazoo asked, smiling as he fought to keep still. “I-I... would love that-mmm. Goddess, Vin, I love it when you play with my balls,” he said quickly. “I wish I could see you... I bet you look like a million gil, baby.”

Chuckling, Vincent paused to nip the youth’s inner thigh playfully. “Imagine if we were on a mission together and I decided to do this to you, hidden in some dark alley where the enemy might find us. Can you imagine how fast our hearts would beat, knowing we could be discovered at any moment?” He noticed the honey had dripped even lower so he pushed Yazoo’s thighs up and apart.

“Yes,” Yazoo said breathlessly. “Mine's beating like that now. Will you take me, Vince? On our first mission together? Any way you like... You'll outrank me after all... Or I could get down on my knees and lick your cock with all the danger happening around us? Show the world how much I love you?” His hole was completely covered in the cool amber-colored fluid by this time, he could feel it and the air tingled his skin where saliva now coated it.

“Hmmm,” Vincent mused, thinking over the options his lover had suggested. “Maybe we could work it into the mission? I think our enemies would be rather distracted by the sight of you bent over, taking my cock into your sweet, little ass.” His tongue began to tease the youth’s testicles once more before moving down until he felt his lover’s puckered entrance. He licked over it lazily, enjoying the sweet taste of honey with a pleased hum.

“Hn-unhhh!!” Yazoo whimpered, feeling just as wonderful as ever when his lover did that. “Deal... and do you think Nushi would be moved to... punish us when we reported back?” His hole clenched as his body began to reach out for more of that delicious contact.

“If he were to find out, he would surely kick my ass, so it would have to be a secret. Endangering a junior officer is something our dear leader takes very seriously… he really has no sense of fun while on the job,” Vincent replied, grabbing the lube he’d brought to the table earlier. After rubbing some over his fingers, he moved one to tease the youth’s entrance while he spoke. “Of course, I would never endanger you. Even while sinking into your body, I would be perfectly capable of protecting you. Tseng would never believe that though.” His finger slipped inside his lover’s body as he watched it, entranced by the sight. “He really has no faith in me sometimes.”

“Unh...” Yazoo murmured, trying to softly hush his lover's misgivings. “Baby... I'm guessing, but... it seems like he wants to protect you the way... you would protect me. I think... it must make him feel like he can love you properly. I want to be a good Turk for you and protect myself so that you don't.... have to exhaust yourself... taking care of me out there. And yet... hngh... I love that you'd watch out for me like that. It's very sexy... to think of you deep inside me while... aiming your gun at an oncoming attacker. Would you keep fucking me, meanwhile?”

“Of course I would,” Vincent replied, smiling up at his little lover, despite the fact Yazoo wouldn’t be able to see his expression. “I am multi-skilled, especially at doing things I enjoy.” He thought over what his treasure had said about their boss as his eyes returned to watching Yazoo’s ass. “As for Tseng… you may be correct. I still think he can be far too motherly sometimes.”

“You _are_ multi-skilled. Maybe if he gets like that... we should... suck on his nipples... what do you think?” His hole shuddered now, making his whole body quake with the effort of holding back his reactions. “Vince... I need you ... soon. Will you give it to me, baby, please?”

Vincent began to laugh out loud at the mental picture of him and Yazoo suckling on Tseng, unable to stop his mirth. He decided he wanted to see his little lover’s eyes, wanting this to be more personal and less detached than it had become. Pulling his finger free for a moment, he climbed up on the table over Yazoo and pulled off the blindfold, smiling fondly down at the youth’s surprised expression. 

“I want to look at you, at your eyes, love,” he murmured, grinning as his hand moved back down. Two of his fingers slipped into Yazoo easily now and he gazed at the reactions his actions brought to those beautiful eyes.

Yazoo gasped, feeling the warmth he had been craving, his koishii's body. “I love seeing you... feeling you.” His cock ached, leaking out over his contracted belly. He wanted to push himself down on Vincent's fingers. He wanted to ride them, to tap that inner button inside him that would turn him into a disheveled mess in Vincent's arms, where he beloved could watch him. “Before your house in the country... I wanted to see you so much... I heard the stories... I knew about you, but I never managed to spot you in the halls or around Tseng. I knew you were that good... but I couldn't help but hope I'd get lucky.” His lips puckered out in the slightest suggestion of a kiss and his gaze never wandered from Vincent's perfect face.

Vincent kissed Yazoo slowly, grinning as he enjoyed the ego rush his lover’s words gave him. “You know, you keep up with compliments like that and I’m going to get a swelled head,” he murmured in between kisses. “Besides, as Turks, our reputations are usually over-rated. Helps with the job for people to think we’re something out of the ordinary… and of course Reno likes to help along the rumors that we’re all superhuman, being the total ass that he is.” Vincent slipped a third finger into Yazoo while the youth was distracted.

“...Hm? Swelled head?” Yazoo asked again urgently. “Like this one?” Gently, he pressed his pelvis upward into Vincent's member which rested atop his own, his arms wanting to wrap around the dark haired man's body.

Gasping as their cocks rubbed together, Vincent looked down lustily at Yazoo. 

“Touch me, love? I want to feel your hands on me,” he whispered hoarsely, only just managing to control the urge to take his lover immediately. “I love you so much and I’m so sorry for everything that has happened lately.”

Not needing to be asked twice, Yazoo entwined Vincent in his embrace, legs also coming up to curl around the backs of the young Turk’s thighs. 

“I love you too. I’m sorry too. I know that I wasn’t there when you really needed me and I’m sorry I got so jealous. I just don’t want anyone to take you away from me, especially if Rufus Shinra is your friend. That’s really important…and I admit, I feel threatened by him.”

He thought hazily for a moment, beginning a slow grind against his beloved, unable to meet his eyes. He wanted to ask Vincent to be his friend too like he was to Rufus as well as his love. He wanted to ask Vincent to promise him that he would always find Yazoo very important and interesting too… so it was for this very reason, he didn’t ask for it. He didn’t want to turn his beloved off anymore and he didn’t want to force him… but then, Vincent did like a bit of force a lot of the time. 

_Should I ask that?_ he wondered inwardly. _Fuck… I’m already fucking this up._ He was afraid that if Vincent and Tseng had more lovers… for he knew very well what Rufus wanted. He would fall by the wayside and they would have no more energy for him and he would still be so in love with them both… and that thing Rufus said had hurt. He stopped his innate worrying. There was no way he would be in bed with Vincent Valentine and worry anymore. His body fortunately hadn’t listened to any of his dark thoughts though, even more aroused with the sights and smells of the Turk watching him and saying such loving things. 

“Vince… will you fuck me, baby? Stop my fretting… and fuck me like only you can.” He bucked up into his koishii’s body, letting his hips go wild and the rubbing get frantic.

Vincent grinned before whispering, “Since you asked so nicely, how could I possibly say no?” Pulling his fingers free, he grabbed the lube once more, quickly spreading it over his own cock. “I’m sorry I made you feel jealous. I want you to know that no matter who else comes into our lives, you will always be my treasure. Nothing will ever stop me loving you.” Holding Yazoo’s gaze, he slowly began to push inside, gasping at how good it felt to be one with his little lover again.

Yazoo kissed Vincent passionately, taking his koishii's last words into himself, savoring them as he willed his body to relax. _I love you... I love you, Vince..._ he thought to himself. His arms squeezed tightly around his beloved's body. “I love you... and I love being your treasure,” he whispered against Vincent's lips, hovering over a breath away, his eyes rising again to meet his love's. “Are you ready, baby? I want to feel you moving inside me.”

Vincent nodded, capturing his lover’s lips and kissing him deeply as he began to thrust. He’d only just started when the sounds of moans coming from further inside the apartment distracted him momentarily, Valentine instantly recognizing Tseng’s voice. “Looks like… we’re not the only ones… having fun,” he murmured between thrusts, smiling down at his lover.

Taking a moment to listen in as well, Yazoo chuckled. 

“I'm glad,” he chimed, his head heavy on the pillow as Vincent moved them both. He wasn't sure why Tseng had left before and with Vincent so close, he was only vaguely aware of it. It was good to know that their nushi was relaxing at least and didn't seem to be angry with him. The youngest opened his legs as wide as he comfortably could, allowing Vincent in deeper and the rubbing inside him was so delicious and perfect. “You know, it really is so personal... your cock... rubbing me from the inside. It... feels so good.” His eyes gazed back at his koishii hazily, but with so much love.

“Feels good… to be inside of you,” Vincent whispered, not able to resist leaning in for another kiss as his movements began to speed up. His treasure smelt so sweet, the scent of honey permeating the air around them and covering the usual smell of sex. “I never… asked you… do you like honey?” he added as an afterthought, his lips moving across Yazoo’s jaw and down his neck where he began to suck.

“I...,” Yazoo breathed shallowly. “I've always loved eating it... but now... I will always love honey for this memory you're giving me... for more than just a sweet food.” His arms loosened to trail down Vincent's back, unable to resist a playful squeeze to his lover's buttocks. “Mm, I missed you.” Boldly, he slipped long fingertips lower, reaching as best he could to press along Vincent's perineum. His upper body curled into his beloved to allow him to do so but he couldn't quite reach his koishii's balls, which he could feel hitting his buttocks with each swing and the feel of it made him moan. “... and your balls hitting me like that. It makes my stomach... tingle deep down.”

“Mmmm,” Vincent hummed, stopping his thrusts to rotate his hips teasingly instead. “It has been so long since I’ve felt you inside of me,” he mused, licking his lips as his mouth felt suddenly dry. “I want that again… want you to claim me too.”

With an urgent whimper, Yazoo squeezed his muscle clamping down on Vincent's cock. 

“Yes, baby! Yes, I want that too!” He would eagerly claim his beloved as his and felt so happy that Vincent wanted to be claimed by him in that intimate way again. Wriggling off of the Turk's shaft, Yazoo let it slip out wetly, his entrance quaking from the loss. Playfully rolling them over, Yazoo pinned Vincent's body prone beneath him, scooting his knees underneath his koishii's thighs, helping press them wide apart with his hands. “Where was that lube, Koishii?” he asked.

“Somewhere on your left,” Vincent answered breathlessly, his cock twitching at the reversal of positions. Ever since they’d made up, he’d wanted Yazoo to take him again but this had been the first chance he’d had to ask and he was relieved his lover seemed to want it as much as he did. “But hurry. I want you inside of me quickly.”

Reaching around, Yazoo did find it and lubed his lover up as gently as possible in his haste. Wriggling his fingertips, he let them glide along the sides of Vincent's channel, pressing playfully along it as he went. His thumb occasionally swiped along his koishii's testicles. Leaning down to take a soft kiss from Vincent's lips, he guided his beloved up with him carefully. 

“Vin... I want you to ride me... I want to see how you'd look straddled over me, your body dancing as you look down into my eyes.” He moved to lie back down quickly. “I want to know what Tseng and Seph know when they look at you... when they take you, baby.” His lubed fingertips poised themselves to move back in between his love's strong legs to continue fucking Vincent's body as he stared up into beautiful, crimson eyes.

Nodding, Vincent moved into place over Yazoo’s thighs, wrapping his hand around Yazoo’s fingers. “I’m prepared enough. I want you now.... Is that alright?” he asked.

Yazoo smiled up at him tenderly, using his hand to lube himself up before guiding it to Vincent's hole. 

“It's perfect,” the youth replied in a sultry tone, the way Vincent had often told him he was perfection in the beginning. Pressing up with his hips, he entered his love's body, his dry hand finding the Turk's and holding on tight. Lifting them to his lips, he sucked the tip of one of Vincent's fingers into his mouth before releasing it and asking, “how does it feel, my love? It is really good for me... feeling you around me again."

“Perfect,” Vincent replied in a whisper, before lifting up a little and then slowly sinking back down again. “Gods,” he mumbled, eyes closing as he concentrated on setting a slow rhythm for now.

***.***


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters – Sephiroth, Yazoo written by Chephren / Tseng, Vincent written by Madisuzy  
> Warnings – Sex.  
> Summary – Tseng tells Vincent and Yazoo about the deal he made with Rufus.  
> Note – Saturday still. It's a long day... seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters ages – Rufus 19, Yazoo 20, Elena 21, Vincent 23, Reno 25, Rude 26, Sephiroth 27, Tseng 28, Lazard 28, Reeve 30.

Tseng couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. He and Sephiroth had showered and then he’d talked the General into inserting a small vibrating butt plug into his backside for the day, to prepare him for tonight and let him get used to the sensation. Of course, that wasn’t the only reason he’d suggested it though. The simple thought of his lover walking around all day with that inside of him turned Tseng on beyond description. By the time tonight arrived, the head Turk knew he was going to be very eager to take the General and he only hoped Sephiroth would feel the same way.

As they walked out of the bedroom, Tseng noticed his lover’s odd expression and had to stifle a chuckle. “Is it alright? Not too much? The harness needs to be snug, but if it’s too uncomfortable, I can loosen it a little for you,” he asked, somehow managing to keep his face serious.

Sephiroth's head was bowed to cover his flushed cheeks. “Can you hear it? I can... hear it inside me.” He had agreed because he would do anything for his beloved Tseng. The dark haired man had even gone thus far for him before, wearing a vibrator over to his apartment as an expression of his devotion to the general. Now that one was inside Sephiroth though, the general felt embarrassed, certain that the whole world would know and curiously, he felt more than a little aroused by that certainty.

Tseng kissed his lover’s lips gently, controlling the urge to do more. As much as he enjoyed the General’s embarrassment, he didn’t want to push him too much though, so he asked, “Do you want me to stop the vibration for a while? There’s no need to have it turned on all day, after all. Maybe it might be better to just turn it on for a few little bursts during the day?” Tseng cupped one of Sephiroth’s blushing cheeks with his hand.

Letting his head lean against the Head Turk's, but lowering it more, he found he couldn't look into Tseng's eyes this time when he managed to say, “No, don't turn it off... I'm fine... Thank you.” Hesitantly, he did finally lift them to peer slowly into Tseng's eyes, but they fell away again almost instantly when he saw how warm and caring his love was and his body trembled with need. However he wouldn't stop it for anything. He was achingly hard and the torture was glorious.

“Goddess, Seph…,” Tseng whispered, having to use every ounce of his self control not start something right now in the hallway. “You may still have sex during the day, with any of us, as usual. Just remember that has to be re-lubed whenever it starts to feel too dry and uncomfortable, or you might get hurt, and that’s not what I want. I will, of course, assist you in this if you wish.”

Breathlessly, Sephiroth reached out and pulled Tseng to his body, cuddling him close while kissing dark, silky hair. His little raven’s knowledge of things even Sephiroth knew next to nothing about plus the dark man’s willingness to help him with such private matters was almost too much for the general to bear. He had never wanted his lover more than he did right now and it felt as though every part of his body quivered in secret excitement.

“I appreciate that, Little Raven. You-… I find the fact that you would help me with something so personal…” He couldn’t find the right word because there were in fact so many things that came to mind. Sexy for one and somehow, he felt that he and Tseng could potentially become closer by such an experience. Instead of finishing the sentence, he summoned all the restraint he could muster to press a sweet kiss to the Head Turk’s perfect lips.

“Come...,” he finally whispered, pulling Tseng along with him, following the sounds he could hear down the hallway to the threshold of the dining room where Vincent and Yazoo were in each other's arms. Seeing them both like that, Vincent's arching back and just past that, his brother's pleasured face was almost too much and he had to turn Tseng toward it, pressing his own chest against the smaller man's back, his cock pressing into the Head Turk’s bottom.

Tseng’s eyes went wide at the sight of his two younger lovers on his dining table and he was a little surprised to notice that Vincent was bottoming for their minx. He was bottoming from the top though, which somehow made it less surprising. “Now that’s my kind of meal,” he mumbled to himself before he felt the General’s cock press into his own backside, making his breath catch. He felt for Sephiroth’s arms and pulled them around his waist, moving his hips a little to tease as they watched.

Vincent groaned, his movements speeding up as he found the perfect angle that rubbed Yazoo’s cock against his prostate. “Fuck… you feel so good,” he murmured, finally opening his eyes to gaze down at his lover.

“You look so beautiful, my Koishii,” Yazoo purred at him, his hips thrusting up, caught in a turmoil of trying to shift far up into Vincent's body. “Say my name, baby... and touch your cock for me. In the end... I want you... to come on my belly.”

“Unh… Yazoo… so close,” Vincent mumbled breathlessly, wrapping one hand around his cock and beginning to stroke it fast. “Can I come… please?” he begged between breaths.

Tseng had to bite his lip to keep quiet, a moan trying to escape his own lips as Sephiroth’s hardness throbbed against his clothed backside. He didn’t want to disturb the others though, so he managed to keep quiet while one of his hands snuck back around the General to give his backside a squeeze.

Sephiroth's hand reached down the front of Tseng's pants, pulling his erection out to feel the cool air and so that the general could stroke it. His own pants became wet as his dewy tip rubbed over the inside of them. Urgently, he pulled the Head Turk's pants down off of his buttocks, pulling his own cock out to rub it in between Tseng's soft, round cheeks. His hand closed around the man's cock and he began to stroke with alternating squeezes as his need grew more desperate. He lifted his eyes from where they hid in Tseng's neck to watch Vincent's ass rising and falling on Yazoo's cock. He made a quiet, urgent sound into the Head Turk's ear.

“Yes, my darling,” Yazoo granted, his hand curling around his beloved's hip. “I love you so much... Unhh! Come for me.” The hand that had just settled opened wide and landed a loud slap on his Turk's perfect ass. “Come on, baby,” he whimpered, feeling so very good, and he used much of his effort to thrust and also keep his eyes glued on his beloved's face. 

Vincent came hard, moaning loudly and squeezing his eyes closed as the slap pushed him over the edge. He couldn’t stop bouncing on Yazoo’s cock though, wanting to feel his lover’s seed spill inside of him. “Yazoo.”

Tseng couldn’t hold back a whimper, his pants falling around his ankles as he began to thrust his cock into his lover’s hand. His head fell back to rest on the General as he watched Vincent come, his hand moving from Sephiroth’s backside to slip down between them. Sephiroth’s cock rubbed against his hand and he gave it a few awkward strokes behind his back, making sure to collect as much moisture as he could on his fingers before pushing one into himself quickly. He was too eager to wait long, so he added a second without pause. Turning his gaze to Yazoo, he whispered to Sephiroth, “As soon as Yazoo comes, I want you to fuck me. Take me right here.”

Yazoo’s clutched at Vincent's hip again, pushing himself up into his beloved's body. Oh, how he loved it when his koishii said his name. “Vince!” he cried out, his body tensing, feeling warm, milky droplets trickling down his skin. “Mine, Koishii. You're mine too!” His bottom rose up off the table to press his hips squarely and tightly up into Vincent's lithe body above him. A fine sweat broke out on his skin and he sobbed as his cock spurted his desire, with two errant jerks in such a tight space. Then it relaxed, solid and warm inside the slick channel. “I love you... my Koishii. Hold me tight, baby.” 

The sweet endearments he felt for his love fell easily from his swollen lips in his exhausted state and he felt warm and wet as he reached down to touch Vincent's hand closed around the Turk's cock, looking up adoringly into smoldering eyes as he smeared the cooling liquid all over the tip with a small, vulnerable smile.

The general could wait no longer and he pressed Tseng's face against the wooden threshold a bit hastily to start pushing inside him, pulling the man's fingers out simultaneously. “Need you now,” he grunted, not so quietly and his tip swelled happily as he felt himself enveloped by Tseng's heat. The vibrations were driving him on and there was no relief from it. In fact, the tightness of the Head Turk's body only made it keener but the general couldn't think straight as it was and needed release too badly. His fingertips found Tseng's bare nipple and teased it insistently to hardness, sorry he couldn't reach to lick it with his tongue.

“Seph!” Tseng groaned as he was filled with the General’s cock. He loved how eager his lover had become and wriggled his hips to encourage the younger man to move.

Vincent was smirking down at Yazoo, his clean hand cupping the youth’s face affectionately as their eyes remained locked. He could feel his treasure’s cock slowly softening inside of him and his channel tingled from the sensation. “Love you,” he said softly, beginning to bend forward when the sound of the General’s name being moaned made him turn and look. His eyes went wide when he saw Tseng, pants around his ankles and pushed face first up against the door frame with Sephiroth buried inside of him. Glancing back at Yazoo, he couldn’t contain the chuckle. “Looks like we were inspiring?”

Yazoo peered through Vincent's arm and looked up at his lover happily. “Oh, we definitely were,” he said cheekily, reaching up to take that kiss, his arm curling around his love's torso to pull him closer. Tseng's dinner table was strong indeed. “Do you want to go play with them, Koishii?” he asked with a wink.

“No, I’m happy just to watch,” Vincent murmured, nipping lightly on Yazoo’s bottom lip. “You already wore me out.”

Sighing happily, Yazoo shifted to nestle his body against Vincent's so they could both watch together silently from the table. His hands slid down that milky, smooth chest and he laid his head against his lover's shoulder.

“Hold on,” the general warned, lifting Tseng's hips to drive in deeper and the man's feet came up off the floor. Letting his hands slide down the Head Turk's thighs, Sephiroth held him steady there, opening them wide so that he would feel all of Tseng's nether regions touching him.

“Fuck,” Tseng mumbled, his hands thankfully finding purchase on the edge of the door frame. While the position was awkward, it felt amazingly good, even if he was dangling with his feet off the floor. Movement out of the corner of his eye reminded him of the others and he glanced over through a curtain of his own hair to see two sets of eyes watching intently. His face blushed to be in such a position in front of his two youngest lovers and he bit his lip to try and hold back the wanton sounds of pleasure.

“Tseng,” the general grunted urgently, “...can't stop.” He knew he should control himself better, that the Head Turk had barely asked for this treatment and most likely needed more gentle attention. Sadly, his need for release was too desperate and his body was too tightly wound. “Close,” he coughed out gruffly.

“What's wrong with Seph?” Yazoo whispered to Vincent, a little concern bubbling up. It wasn't like the general to be like this with their precious Tseng. It was much too insensitive to the other man's needs for what he knew of his brother. Usually Sephiroth would also be milking Tseng's cock or at least making sure the Head Turk was comfortable while he plowed into him. “Koishii, is he being too rough on Nushi?”

Vincent frowned, Yazoo’s concerns adding to his own surprise at the position. “I… I don’t know, love. I’m sure if Tseng wanted him to stop, he’d say something or do something,” he murmured, his voice sounding as unsure as he felt. He sat up, but didn’t move from the table, not wanting to disturb the two unnecessarily but wanting to be ready if he was needed.

Tseng’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head from how good the position felt, his prostate being stabbed repeatedly by Sephiroth’s hard thrusts. “Ngh… don’t stop,” he managed to blurt out, a loud groan following his words as he desperately tried to keep hold of the wall.

“Hngh,” Sephiroth whimpered in almost-mindless agreement as his muscles tightened and he kept going. 

Yazoo relaxed, Tseng having answered their worries. “It seems he does like it, after all. You were right, my love,” he cooed into Vincent's ear, wanting to soothe any doubt he felt and half to fully calm himself as well. His arms took hold of his koishii's waist and he kissed his beloved's shoulder.

Hovering on the edge of orgasm, Tseng could do nothing to push himself over the edge as he needed both hands to stop his face being slammed into the wall. His cock was hanging down beneath him, swaying with every thrust and aching with the need for release. The frustration was pure torture, leaving him a moaning, whimpering mess as the General pumped into him relentlessly.

“Unhhh! Tseng,” the general sobbed. “I... love you.” No sooner than he said it did his orgasm claim him and he stiffened, his eyes widening as he emptied himself into the Head Turk's body. His own form slumped for a moment until it was over and he lowered Tseng's feet back to the ground gently. With the vibrator still oscillating inside him, the general couldn't relax, couldn't bear the amount of pleasure, but his current climax greatly eased it and at the same time made his nether parts much more sensitive. Pulling Tseng upright, back against his chest, he breathed raggedly into Tseng's ear as he clasped a hand around the Head Turk's straining cock to stroke hard and fast. “C-Come,” he moaned tiredly.

Tseng’s back arched as the General worked him, finally pushing him over the edge as a needy moan escaped him and he bucked and writhed in his lover’s arms. When it had passed and his body stilled, he could only lean heavily into Sephiroth, more than a little dazed by the whole incident.

“Seph?” Yazoo asked softly. “What is going on with you, Brother? Why are you being so forceful with Nushi?” He wasn't accusatory. He was only asking calmly but still, Sephiroth felt a bit guilty for how he had used Tseng's body for his pleasure without the return favor. 

“I'm sorry,” Sephiroth murmured in reply. “You see, I've....” His face blushed hotter and he turned his face into the Head Turk's neck to hide himself, holding Tseng tighter against him for support. “I have a...,” the general mumbled into raven strands, pausing as his spent cock slipped free of Tseng's body.

“Hm?” Yazoo asked. He might have climbed off the table but Vincent's warmth was just too comfortable to leave the man's side.

“It is nothing to concern yourself with at the moment,” Tseng interrupted, glancing over towards Yazoo with a serious look. “We will discuss it later, after we get some other important issues out of the way.” It wasn’t that he didn’t plan on telling the other two. Tseng just wanted to give Sephiroth time to regain his control first as he could feel the General trembling slightly against him and it brought forth his protective instincts. “I think you two should go shower and put something on first and we will all sit down for a discussion when you are done, alright?”

Vincent was tempted to push, but he caught the look in his superior’s eyes and thought better of it. Climbing off the table, he took Yazoo’s hand and waited for the youth to join him.

“...Alright,” Yazoo agreed, accepting Vincent's help down. Perhaps he wasn't out of trouble yet. It certainly didn't seem that way now. Silently, they made their way to the Head Turk's bathroom.

Tseng turned in Sephiroth’s arms once the others were out of the room, cupping the General’s face with his hands. “I think now would be a good time to turn off the vibration, don’t you?” he asked gently, smiling up at the taller man.

The general nodded wordlessly, having only just been working on a plan to ask that would not have him admitting to the fact that he couldn't handle any more unyielding pleasure right now. It would be too much of a blow to his war hero pride. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead against Tseng's, his arms caressing down the Head Turk's back. He was now working on asking a new question, for some assistance, not because he couldn't do it himself, but for the pleasure of having his little raven touch him back there again. 

“Would...,” he mumbled, looking away again. “Would you....”

“Of course,” Tseng replied without waiting for his lover to finish. Staying where he was, he moved one hand down the General’s back, tracing the harness until his fingers found the base of the vibrator. He clicked the switch off but before he moved his hand away, he couldn’t resist nudging it a little. “Hmmm, it seems to have already loosened you up considerably,” he murmured, more to fake an excuse for why he’d touched it than for any other purpose.

“Oh... that's good,” Sephiroth murmured, a little embarrassed at that but excited too. He knew that it meant that his lover would be inside of him very soon and he could hardly wait. “It does feel... good,” he offered, blushing into Tseng's hair. He felt so in love with his little raven right now and he also felt entirely safe with him. He knew that his actions were uncharacteristic but he couldn't help it. Slowly, he raised his head up, looking into Tseng's face. “You are so lovely,” he said softly, touching the dark beauty's face and neck. He loved having his lover's hands on him back there too. He wanted them inside him, fucking him... he wanted to ask so many things.

“As are you, love,” Tseng replied with a smile, leaning in to gently kiss Sephiroth. “I cannot wait to be inside of you. Also, for the record, I liked what we just did. The way you took me so enthusiastically… although I'm surprised my back didn't start aching again.”

“I'm glad,” the general replied. “I'm glad I didn't hurt you.” The vibe remained inside him, lifeless yet warm and his body protected it. His hand brushed down over Tseng's belly to touch his lover's resting shaft in reverence.

“Hmmm… we should clean up and get dressed too, before they come back,” Tseng mused, trying to fight the temptation to play more. “We do need to talk to them both about what happened last night with Rufus.” The thought of the Vice President succeeded in killing any remaining urges for Tseng, worry replacing the lust in his mind instantly.

“Oh, not that face,” the general frowned, his hands coming back up to cradle Tseng's head. “Very well, my love. Just don't stress out or I'm turning it back on and we're going again.” he promised ruefully, his own embarrassment forgotten for the moment in his attempt to calm the Head Turk.

Tseng smirked at the thought. “Don’t tempt me. I’m trying to be responsible here,” he muttered. “It’s hard enough to resist the temptation to just bend you over the sofa now as it is, you tease.”

The general gasped. He wanted that, very badly. “Touché,” he relented, turning his lover around in his arms to hug him tightly before swatting him on the bottom. “Come,” he said, reaching down to pick up their discarded clothing before ushering them off to the bedroom.

After a quick wipe down in his ensuite, Tseng pulled on his pants before sitting down on the bed, listening to the sounds of the shower in the guest bathroom down the hall being turned off. He was nervous about this conversation but he tried to hide it from Sephiroth, smiling and patting the bed beside him in an invitation for the other man to sit next to him. The Head Turk didn’t know how Vincent was going to take the news, though he was curious as to why his second in command hadn’t asked what had happened, once they’d come home. Tseng already knew Yazoo would be upset, making his nerves flitter in his stomach. 

Once the General had pulled on his own pants and sat beside him, Tseng turned towards him. 

“Seph, I’m going to tell them and after that, I think we will have to play it by ear. Chances are, one of them may try to leave and if that happens I would appreciate it if you could handle Yazoo, while I deal with Vincent. I don’t want either of them leaving the apartment and running off alone. That is, of course, the worst case scenario. Is that alright with you?”

“Yes,” the general agreed. Inwardly, he wondered why Tseng didn't wish to deal with Yazoo in these situations and opted for Vincent but it made sense. Each man knew more about his charge than the other. Perhaps, Tseng didn't feel confident to handle Yazoo's soft nature, whereas the general knew that he himself messed up with Vincent sometimes and it was unpredictable which way the youth would go if pushed. Sephiroth did tend to push indeed.

Shortly after, the bathroom door opened and he cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to adapt to the new mood.

Yazoo stepped out, his hand still in Vincent's, this time leading them out. They were both freshly dressed in comfortable clothes as there was nowhere they had to be. Seeing the poised seriousness still on Tseng's face, the youth's lip trembled slightly. 

“Are you still angry with me, Nushi?” he asked, lifting Vincent's fingers to his lips to kiss them before letting go. He went and sat at Tseng's feet in front of him and looked up at him in obedient adoration. “What can I do? I want to fix it.”

“Unfortunately, there is nothing you can do to take back your actions, Yazoo. I am not angry at you, but I am annoyed that things had to come to this. I did tell you there would be consequences for what you did and I wish to tell you and Vincent what they are now,” he replied, looking over to his second in command who frowned but made no move to sit down. Letting him stand, Tseng decided to just plow on. “When we went to the Vice President’s apartment last night, I made a deal with him to protect you, Yazoo. Luckily, Rufus accepted the deal instead of reporting you to the senior management. Do you understand what would’ve happened if you were reported for breaking into the Vice President’s apartment?”

“Yes,” the youth answered. “I would have been fired or much worse.” He didn't even want to say it but being killed was really the least of his worries. He lowered his head, feeling sick. They had done something to save him... and he already guessed what the something was. He knew he had given Rufus an 'in' opportunity and the snake-in-the-grass took it alright. He had just claimed Vincent but even now, he felt the danger of his love slipping away from him again, even if Vincent didn't mean to, and he curled his hand around his elbows, afraid.

“What was the deal?” Vincent asked, eyes meeting Tseng’s when he turned towards him. 

The Head Turk watched his second in command intently, wanting to try and gauge his reaction to his next words. 

“He wants you to spend every Friday night with him, as friends he insists, doing the same kind of things you have been over the two weeks we were apart from you.”

Vincent looked confused, raising an eyebrow at Tseng. 

“So… why do you all look like it’s the end of the world? I don’t understand the doom and gloom over this, as it seems Rufus let us off easy.”

“Koishii,” Yazoo said softly. “He is in love with you, I am quite sure of that. I saw it when I was there last night. It may be that he doesn't really intend to stop at friends... but of course, you do know him better.” He looked at Vincent hopefully.

Vincent looked away, chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully as he avoided Yazoo’s eyes. He’d hoped to never have to admit this, but considering the circumstances….

“I need to tell you all something,” he began, eyes studying the wall intently. “I know Rufus doesn’t want me like that because… because when we were apart and I thought we were going to stay that way, I tried to start something with him. He wouldn’t sleep with me. Rufus just likes to tease, to get a reaction I think. What happened on Friday was my fault, not his either. He actually tried to get away from me and was trying to leave when I grabbed him. I truly believe that he does only consider me as a friend.”

Tseng frowned at what he’d heard, a hand coming up to rub over his face. Vincent had tried to replace them with Rufus?

Yazoo stiffened and got up, moving to stand in front of his love. “Vin, please... I need to know something. Why did you grab him?” He used the same word Vincent did to soften the reality of what may or may not have truly happened. “Was it a reaction because you were angry with him? Or because you wanted to punish him?” He truly hoped it wasn't that, that he would want to punish someone else outside their group the way he wanted to punish Yazoo... but he didn't say it. “Or... is it because you have feelings for him too? More than friends?”

Sephiroth slipped his arm around Tseng's waist in silent support.

“I-I… fuck,” Vincent muttered, looking down at the floor. “I honestly don’t know,” he whispered, his mind spinning. Valentine didn’t want to admit he didn’t remember a large chunk of what happened but if they were all going to make this work, didn’t they have to have no secrets? “We were both drinking after I told him that I’d got back together with you all. He didn’t react to the news as I thought he would and it threw me. He was… well, he seemed hurt and said that it would be the end of our friendship. Then we started arguing and he was saying things I know were lies, and then he tried to leave and I just got so angry.” Vincent wrapped his arms around his waist, remembering the feelings that came over him just before everything blacked out.

Tseng had turned back while his second in command spoke and found himself worried by the youth’s physical reactions, his suspicions raised that there was more to this that Vincent wasn’t admitting.

“You're in love with him too, then?” Yazoo asked quietly, speaking his worst fears, that Vincent's affections would be directed elsewhere, that he would lose them... but he hadn't lost them, not really... not if Vincent had just claimed him and vice versa. Not if the Turk had rejoined his lovers again... right? He put his arms around his beloved now, simply because he himself needed it. He didn't expect Vincent to look at him and he didn't want to see that hurt face because it would bring tears to his eyes. If Vincent knew that he was hurting them, he might leave even to set them free from himself, when all they wanted to do was be with him.

Vincent leant into Yazoo’s embrace but kept his arms wrapped around himself, unable to say anything to his youngest lover’s statement. 

_Am I in love with Rufus?_

He cared about the blond, wanted him in his life but was if affection for a friend or more? Having never had a friend before, he didn’t have any past experience to gauge it by, leaving him confused and unsure. 

“I don’t know. I do care about him but I...,” Vincent murmured, his words tapering off into silence.

“What aren’t you telling us, Vincent?” Tseng asked, not wanting to hear anything about Vincent possibly loving the Vice President. “I can tell you are withholding something from us, something important. I thought we agreed to there being no more secrets between us?” 

Vincent suddenly looked up on hearing Tseng’s accusation, meeting the older man’s eyes. 

Tseng flinched from the emotion he found there, hating to see pain and fear directed at him but he somehow managed to hold Vincent’s gaze.

“Vincent,” Sephiroth said, watching him as he held on to Tseng's body. “We are here for you, no matter what.” His eyes looked at his tomcat gently, with no malice or blame in them. If solid evidence appeared, then there would be a reckoning but for now, it seemed harmless enough. If Rufus Shinra made emotional advances, then they would deal with it, tame their kitten back as before. It would work, it had to.

“Yes, Koishii,” Yazoo chimed, smiling up at Vincent sadly, though the doubt was still there. “'It is actually very reassuring.”

Tseng was annoyed by the others’ easy acceptance and Vincent’s continued silence began to aggravate him. He could tell there was more and he wanted to know what it was. 

“Fine, keep your fucking secret then,” Tseng suddenly blurted, scowling as he looked away and tried to reign in his temper. The thought of his second in command sharing a secret with Rufus Shinra made his blood boil.

Vincent still couldn’t look away from Tseng, finally fighting up enough courage to just spill the truth. If his mentor was already pissed off with him, how much worse could it get? “I don’t remember, all right?!” he exclaimed, gently disengaging from Yazoo’s arms as he stepped closer to Tseng. “That’s the big secret you’re throwing a tantrum over. Happy now? I’m a fucking headcase who just went and... and lost control and can't even fucking remember it.”

Tseng turned back, unable to do anything but stare as he tried to process what his protégé had just said.

Sephiroth held fast to Tseng silently, trying to gauge the moment. He figured this was too harsh on Tseng’s feelings but usually, he had been the one to step in and defend Tseng and Yazoo, alienating Vincent and that had led to their destruction the last time. Best let them argue this time but he did remain touching Tseng so that the man felt supported.

Yazoo sat down in place on the floor. He didn't like it when they argued actually and he needed the stability of the earth underneath him as he was prone to sweep his mind off to the clouds for protection and denial of the moment. It might be that Vincent truly didn't remember or that he chose not to.

“What is the last thing that you do remember, Koishii?” Yazoo asked. Alcohol could wipe your brain clean but why would Vincent drink so much if he wasn't bothered by something already?

“I remember everything up to when he tried to leave,” Vincent responded, glaring at Tseng as he spoke. “I grabbed him to stop him, and then the next thing I know I’m in the hall outside Tseng's office.” The young Turk began to shake, his glare twisting and breaking into a plea. “Rufus insists that I didn’t rape him but I _can_ remember hearing him beg me to stop… although I don’t remember anything else at all. Tseng… what happened to me?”

Tseng stood up and took Vincent into his arms, holding him tightly and feeling the young man tremble against him as guilt washed over him. He was not handling this well at all and was pushing too hard, out of plain jealousy. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lose my temper,” he murmured, one hand coming up to thread through Vincent’s hair. “Everything will be alright, Vincent. Rufus has no reason to lie and say you didn't if you did, so try to just believe him for now, as hard as that may be. We’ll work it all out eventually, together”

Remembering what he was supposed to do, the general moved to sit behind Yazoo on the floor. It was a bit uncomfortable as there was a foreign object involved but he did take the youngest in his arms. Yazoo looked up at him awkwardly, since the general had come over to him so randomly but he didn't question it and he leaned into the man's chest.

“Yes, together,” Sephiroth said confidently.

Vincent finally unraveled his arms from his own waist and wrapped them around Tseng’s, clinging to his eldest lover and burying his face in the Wutain’s dark hair. “I’m sorry, for everything,” he mumbled.

Tseng smiled, happy that at least Vincent wasn’t running away anymore. He could take the anger any day over that. 

“It is alright, love. Thank you for telling me the truth and I’m sorry for pushing you so hard about it.” He glanced over at Yazoo, relieved to find Sephiroth with the youth, before he turned his attention back to Vincent. “Lie down with me? I want to hold you,” he murmured into the young man’s ear.

Vincent loosened his hold so he could meet his superior’s eyes, but he only nodded before his gaze darted away. Tseng led him over to the bed and pulled the young Turk down half on top of himself. They settled in, Tseng lying on his back with Vincent tucked into his side, face hiding against Tseng’s neck and arm firmly around the older man’s chest.

“Seph, bring Yazoo up here to lie down too,” Tseng called out softly before laying a kiss to the top of Vincent’s head and letting his hand resume it’s petting of the silken locks.

Sephiroth lifted the youngest easily, ignoring Yazoo’s look that he had not had any say in the matter. The general mostly just did as he liked with the youth anyway and on the other side of the gil, Yazoo could get away with much that the general didn't usually allow as far as free thinking and will. Sephiroth had mostly come to terms with it. Yazoo was not his subordinate but his little brother. Laying him down beside Vincent, the general snuggled in as well behind Yazoo.

***.***

A few hours later, Vincent opened his eyes sleepily, feeling a steady heartbeat under his cheek. He realized he must be using someone’s chest for a pillow and looked up to find dark eyes gazing down at him and a warm smile. “Tseng,” he whispered, his brain kicking into gear. “Sorry I fell asleep on you.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Tseng said softly, trying to keep his voice down so as not to wake the others. He hadn’t gone to sleep himself, contented to watch over and enjoy just being with his lovers instead.

“What time is it?” Vincent murmured, beginning to wriggle a little in an attempt to stretch out more.

“Quarter to one. You getting hungry?” 

“Yeah,” the young Turk replied with a grin, leaning up to kiss Tseng slowly.

“Mhm,” Yazoo answered sleepily, hunger having stirred him early but he was too relaxed to get up just yet.

Sephiroth stiffened upon waking, his body sore and tired but he was fairly refreshed. The muscles of his body had clamped back down around the vibe inside of him in sleep. He knew he would have to turn it on for a while but at the lowest setting if the thing had settings. Otherwise, there would be more desperate molestations of his lovers this afternoon.

“I'll get something ready in the kitchen,” he offered, already moving to get up, gently lifting Yazoo's head to place it on the downy pillows, stroking over it before he went, which brought a tired smile to Yazoo's face.

“I’ll go help him,” Vincent said with a smile, crawling over the top of Tseng so as to not disturb Yazoo. Tseng gave his backside a light smack on the way past, making the young Turk chuckle as he wandered out in search of the General.

***.***

Yazoo rolled over, eyes slowly opening to look at his nushi lying beside him, a small, uncertain smile spreading over his lips.

Tseng grinned back, reaching out to pull the silver haired youth against his side. “You can go back to sleep if you like. I’ll wake you up when the others have something ready,” he murmured, leaning over to kiss the top of Yazoo’s head.

“I'm really sorry, Nushi, for all the trouble I've caused... really, I am. I wasn't thinking. I just had to see if Rufus was alright. I also wanted to see if he was really hurt because mostly, I don't believe him for a second. If… if it really had happened the way Koishii thought it did, then he must have been hurting... I just wanted to see for myself.” Yazoo murmured into Tseng's neck, so happy that his nushi had forgiven him and all seemed well.

Sighing, Tseng thought about what Vincent had said earlier as one hand idly played with a lock of Yazoo’s hair. 

“I am more concerned by Vincent’s memory loss than Rufus right now. I may have to go and talk to the Vice President to try and get a better idea of what happened. It does sound like an extreme reaction caused by stress, anger and alcohol, but I prefer to be aware of what exactly caused it.”

“It seems like Vincent might know the reasons deep down and he is blocking them out along with what happened,” Yazoo replied. “If they are that he feels for Rufus too... then maybe he doesn't want to hurt us anymore... but we can't keep them from being friends, can we?” It was the worst news ever and Yazoo didn't want to think about it. He didn't want Tseng to have to worry over it and if this was what was happening, then it didn't seem to want to think about it either. “Though alcohol does do that to people. Why do you think he might have been drinking so much in the first place? It's not like him unless something is wrong.” He had thought about the reasons... and they weren't very promising. His hands slid down Tseng's bare chest to wrap around the dark man's body. Oh, how he loved the Head Turk.

“Rufus didn’t take the news of Vincent getting back with us well and they had some kind of disagreement, which might be why they were drinking so much, or maybe Vincent started drinking to get the courage to tell Rufus in the first place. It's hard to guess. I will find some time to talk to the Vice President next week and see if he will add any details to what Vincent has already told us,” Tseng murmured thoughtfully. “If nothing else, it may give us some indication of how much Rufus cares for Vincent or make it clear he doesn’t.”

Yazoo only hugged his nushi tighter to him, kissing the pale column of Tseng's neck. “He cares alright. He pointed out how lucky I am and that I should be happy with what I have.” He looked up into Tseng's eyes. “I am glad to have you, I am. I love you so much, Tseng, and Vin too. The thought of Rufus putting his hands on Koishii and then lecturing me on love makes me angry.” His eyes grew darker in frustration at his powerlessness but he didn't let it affect his voice and he let his eyes drop from Tseng's face so that his precious nushi didn't have to see it, didn't have to have such poison touching him for it was not Tseng's fault.

“Rufus hits people’s buttons as easily as he breathes,” Tseng replied, remembering his own visit the night before. “He made me angry in under a minute when I went to talk to him too. I hate to admit it, but he is completely different when he is with Vincent though. They… seem to have a strong connection.”

“Yes,” Yazoo answered, having noticed the blond's attachment to their koishii at least and his tendency to drink alone without him. “I don't think Koishii would ever see any ulterior motive in him now. He believes in him but it is nice that he does understand how we are feeling about this.” He scooted himself upward to kiss Tseng's lips, needing to have a kiss as much as he needed to comfort. “It will be alright,” he said hopefully. “Your idea to talk to the vice president is a good one. We will just have to wait and see if Rufus Shinra cooperates.”

Tseng hummed his agreement, opening his mouth to say more when the sound of his stomach grumbling in hunger cut him off. “My apologies. It seems I am hungrier than I first believed. I wonder what those two are making for us.”

Turning his chin up toward the ceiling, Yazoo listened. “Well... I don't hear anything in there and we can hear pots and pans back here sometimes if you're cooking... so I would say, they probably got distracted?”

“Yes, they probably are distracted. That would be my fault,” Tseng replied, smirking at Yazoo.

“Oh, you have a secret,” Yazoo cooed, loving it when Tseng looked like that. “Tell me, Nushi, please?”

“You know how Sephiroth has been thinking about bottoming?” Tseng murmured, reaching up to play with a lock of Yazoo’s hair. “Well, he has decided he wants to try it tonight, so I suggested he do something to help him loosen up and be ready for me tonight.” The Head Turk’s smirk only widened, enjoying teasing Yazoo with his secret almost as much as he was enjoying making the General walk around all day with the vibrator distracting him.

Yazoo looked at Tseng with eyes wide. “Nuushii,” he pouted. “No fair, you know something juicy! Tell me, baby?” He lowered his head to playfully nip at one of Tseng's nipples, his tongue coming out to play over the pink skin of it. He really loved Tseng's nipples... and he let his lover know that by making a soft sound of adoration as he sucked on it gently, his hands trailing down Tseng's bare sides.

Tseng stopped Yazoo’s play, cupping the youth’s face in his hands and lifting it away from his chest so their eyes met. “Sephiroth has a vibrator and has promised to leave it in all day,” he murmured, watching for the youth’s reaction.

“Really?” Yazoo asked in wonder. “That's great. He really has come a long way.” He smirked, hoping that at least some small part of it had to do with his own gentle pushing. He knew it was wishful thinking and some ego but he would have loved to have had an impact on his brother and Tseng’s love life. “That means he's a bit more vulnerable today.” It would give them chances to play with him that they usually might not be able to pull off.

Tseng chuckled at Yazoo’s reaction, seeing that the youth was lost in thought. “Are you scheming, minx?” he asked curiously. “Thought up anything interesting to torture Sephiroth with yet?”

“I think...,” Yazoo said with a mischievous smile. “I think we should show him more about how good it is to give up control, since we are always giving up our control to him. Last night, we bound up his hair so that no one would recognize him and I made love to him with my tongue in front of a moonlit window. I think you should be his master and Vin and I can assist you. What do you think, Nushi? Otherwise... maybe we should all take a constitutional down to the lobby and back with it turned on.”

“I think taking him out in public might be too much for him,” Tseng replied, although he was tempted by the idea. “When it’s turned on he's far too distracted. I could try to be his master, but I’m not very good at that kind of thing. I’ve tried a little of it with Vincent, but I’m a little nervous about trying it with Sephiroth. He’s the expert on it, after all.”

“I think you are a great master,” Yazoo purred at him, his arms slipping back around Tseng's waist affectionately. “You are dominant with Vin and I in bed and you protect us in life and you do it with your personality. We love you so much that we want to be your Turks. I think Seph might love you taking charge of him however you like, Nushi, because it's you... and you know how much he adores you, as do Vincent and I.” He smiled, placing two kisses along Tseng's neck and on his upper chest, breathing over the wet skin of the man's nipple.

“But the things they do together are far more extreme than I have ever done before,” Tseng mused, thinking over the possibilities. “Did you know Sephiroth had Vincent dress up in a maid’s costume once? I only walked in when they were finished and Vincent only had suspenders and stockings left on by that stage, but he still looked so different. I don’t know if I could be as extreme as they are. I am willing to try though.”

“Hm,” Yazoo chuckled, slowly kissing his way down Tseng's belly. “That's because they are both open perverts. You will get the hang of it, baby. I know that you have it in you. Maybe it's time to push your own boundaries a little? You don't have to go too far, only just enough. You pushed yourself into letting Vincent and I fuck you... and it felt good, didn't it?” Pulling away the elastic waistband on Tseng's tracksuit pants, Yazoo wasted no time in lapping at the tip.

“I loved it,” Tseng replied, humming as the youth teased his erection into hardness. He was still a little worn out from this morning but found himself wanting Yazoo regardless, his cock apparently not as hesitant as the rest of his body. “You three are going to wear me out,” he murmured, his fingers threading through the youth’s soft hair.

Yazoo hummed around the warm shaft before replacing his mouth with his hand to say. “It's alright, Nushi. Just lay back for now and I will take care of you for a while.” The youngest made a small noise of delight as he began to suck on the salty skin. His hands lovingly moved gently over open, angular hips and he massaged any tension away as he moved them. He straddled Tseng's lower leg, letting his balls settle there as he languidly began to suck up and downward along Tseng's erection.

Tseng closed his eyes, breath speeding up as Yazoo pleasured him so perfectly. 

“Yazoo,” he murmured softly, about to say more when the sound of a phone ringing interrupted him. Tseng grabbed the device from his bedside table, answering it without checking whose phone it was. “Tseng,” he murmured, voice low and raspy from the pleasure he was feeling.

“H-hello?” Lazard stuttered, completely taken off guard by who answered Sephiroth’s phone. “I was looking for Sephiroth?”

“I’m afraid he isn’t available right now,” Tseng purred, before he drew in his breath sharply. Whatever Yazoo was doing with his tongue right now, the Head Turk hoped he didn’t stop.

“Oh… um, Tseng?” Lazard asked, goosebumps breaking out over his skin as he remembered what Sephiroth had told him about the other man being attracted to him.

“Yes. Who is this?” Tseng asked, opening his eyes a little to smile down at Yazoo.

“Lazard,” the blond replied. “Am… am I interrupting s-something?”

“Hmm. You are, but it's alright. Is there something…. something I can do for you, Lazard?” Tseng murmured. Yazoo chose that moment to run his teeth lightly along his length, making the older Turk whimper softly into the phone.

Lazard swallowed, his mind imagining a million different things Tseng could be doing right now, most of them dirty. Shaking his head, the blond tried to focus and push away those thoughts. “It…. It’s not important. I will call him later. Th-thank you, Tseng and sorry for disturbing you.”

“It is… my pleasure, Lazard,” Tseng moaned, quickly disconnecting the phone and throwing it back on the bedside. “Minx, I want you on my cock now,” he demanded, gazing at Yazoo.

“Mmmn,” Yazoo agreed, feverishly lifting his hand to Tseng's mouth, needing assistance to prepare himself. Prodding gently at soft lips, he slipped them inside, shivering at how wet and warm it was in there. Goddess, he thought to himself and quickly withdrew wet fingertips, hastily starting to let them dance at his entrance that even now started to wake as he bobbed his head on the Head Turk's shaft. Oh, his kingdom for a self-lubricating hole! The way Tseng had watched him while talking to Lazard, not breaking their connection for a mere phone call had touched the youth in more ways than one!

Tseng cupped both sides of Yazoo’s face, stopping his movements to gain his attention. “Come up here and kiss me while you prepare yourself?” he asked, worried he might climax too soon if Yazoo kept sucking him off. “I want to taste myself on your lips.”

Yazoo leaned his cheek upon the Head Turk's hand, gingerly letting go of his cock. “Mmm, you taste good... see, baby?” He did as he was asked, crawling happily up to press his body against Tseng's, their private areas touching as he arched to slip his sleep pants the rest of the way off. Slipping his tongue into Tseng's mouth, he lapped along the Head Turk's, moaning when he felt it wriggle playfully against his own.

Tseng hummed into Yazoo’s mouth, tasting the saltiness on the youth’s tongue and knowing it was his. His hands wandered down over the youth’s back, each one coming to rest on a firm cheek and squeezing playfully, the movement pulling their hips together and making their erections touch.

“Mmmm!” Yazoo whimpered, loving Tseng's touch. His fingertip slipped in easily now and he added another. “Are you... our naughty boy...Tseng?” he cooed in between kisses and he reached under Tseng's pillow now that he was up here, grabbing some of the lube left there previously, smearing it over the tip of Tseng's cock before he did so to his hole, his body moving in haste to take his nushi inside him now for he could wait no longer.

Tseng raised an eyebrow at his youngest lover. “Oh, I am a very naughty boy,” he replied, chuckling at how silly it sounded to say such a thing. “So naughty that I’m going to fuck you until you scream my name.”

“Ohhh yes... you know I will scream for you, baby,” Yazoo said excitedly. “Do you like it when you make your lovers crazy for you?” He grabbed hold of Tseng's cock between them and started to lower himself on it with a distracted whimper.

“Yes, I….,” Tseng tried to reply, his words cutting of in a gasp as his cock was enveloped by Yazoo’s tight channel. He closed his eyes, his hands squeezing the youth’s hips as he resisted the urge to thrust, letting his youngest lover control everything for now.

“Tseng,” Yazoo moaned, pressing himself slowly further down his love's shaft. “I love watching how my body affects you... it makes me feel very special.” He leaned his forearms against Tseng's torso to play with the man's nipples, twisting them idly to see how it would affect the dark man's pleasure. Tseng who was usually so cool and collected. Who could not love this?

Tseng hissed from Yazoo’s touches, his back arching as he forced his eyes open to watch the youth take him in to the hilt. Once Yazoo paused, he finally managed to speak. “You are very special, little one,” he whispered, voice rough from the desire running through his veins. “And you feel amazing wrapped around me so tight.”

Yazoo mewled softly, so very happy, lifting his bottom only to let it slide back down Tseng's rod. “I love having you inside me, Nushi. Your cock feels so perfectly hard and strong. It makes me want to ride you... here in bed... at work... in the training room... on your desk... on Elena's desk... in the file closet.” He had fantasized about Tseng having him all over the Shinra facility practically by now.

“On Elena’s desk?” Tseng blurted breathlessly, a little disturbed by the visualization of having sex while the young lady tried to type around their bodies.

“Mhmm,” Yazoo cooed, smiling. “You and I had a lot of time in the office together alone these last two weeks without Reno and Rude. Elena had to pick up the slack and it would have been so easy to just beg you to take me out there... for anyone to find if they came to General Affairs.” He was having a rather good time explaining this fantasy to his lover, whispering it against Tseng's lips. “They could have found us having a general affair on Laney's desk.”

Tseng made a face at Yazoo, really not wanting to think of Elena right now. “Yazoo, she is like my little sister,” he growled, thrusting up hard into the youth’s body just to hear him gasp. “Can we please stop talking about her while we’re fucking?” He did enjoy the fantasy otherwise though and he didn’t want to discourage Yazoo’s imagination so he decided to redirect it instead. “If we were to fuck in the foyer of the office, we would probably end up being recorded by Reno. He has videos of most of Shinra’s employees having sex with someone by now.”

“All the more reason to,” Yazoo chuckled, which gave way to a harsh moan. “Although... if that is the case….” He thought about it for a moment. “I have already given him plenty of opportunities then.” He would have to talk to Reno the next time he saw him. He held on tightly to the Head Turk's shoulders, moving his bottom more quickly, up and down over that perfect cock. “Ohhh, Tseng,” he breathed, his face looking pained, but it wasn't pain he was feeling at all.

Tseng thrust up to meet Yazoo, his eyes falling to where their bodies connected. He reached out one hand to grasp his lover’s shaft, stroking it in time with their movements. “I’m sure… Reno has an extensive collection on you… by now.”

“Unnnhh,” Yazoo whimpered, the possibilities of himself on video taking him back to earlier times, when Vincent had watched him... filmed him... in moments that were very private when the youth thought he'd been alone. “Turks are so kinky.” He loved the way his cock looked slipping through long, nimble fingers that were widely known for their gun skills. “I bet he has you too. I doubt he could work for you for so long without wanting to see you looking so sexy.... hnngh, Tseng!” He arched back and came right then and there, the very sight of Tseng and those hands touching him too much for him to bear.

Tseng watched Yazoo climax, enjoying the sight he so often missed as he usually couldn’t hold out so long. He was close though, and once his lover’s muscles relaxed, he flipped their positions so he could take over control. “You’re so… beautiful when you come,” he whispered as his own thrusts became erratic. “Yazoo… fuck,” he finally hissed, releasing his seed inside the youth.

“Tseng,” Yazoo whispered, watching his beloved nushi, feeling that long dark hair all around him. “I love you, baby.” Enfolding his arms and legs around Tseng's body, he held the man as he came down from his euphoria, so glad that Tseng felt that way about him too. It was so easy to get so wrapped up in wanting Tseng to be proud of him that Yazoo forgot sometimes... wanting so much to please. Tseng was a man and despite what the youngest had done lately, he still thought Yazoo was loveable and beautiful. Reaching up, he kissed his nushi's lips, which panted softly over his, guiding them to roll over on their sides and he stroked a hand over the Head Turk's hair. “What do you say we grab another shower and then order express delivery? My treat?” he asked, smiling. He didn't feel like cooking and the others seemed to have forgotten all about food too.

Tseng chuckled, rubbing Yazoo’s nose with his own. “They may have finished playing and be cooking something right now, although I can’t smell anything yet. Maybe we should go out and check.”

“Yes,” Yazoo replied happily, reveling in his afterglow. “If you did smell something, it might be sex,” he joked, winking and gave a good-natured laugh. Climbing stiffly out of bed, he marveled, “You always do know how to give it to me, baby.” He leaned to one side then the other, stretching languidly before extending a hand to his lover.

Taking Yazoo’s hand, Tseng stood up, wincing a little himself. “I’m not half as rough as Sephiroth is today,” he murmured, leading the youth into the bathroom.

***.***


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters – Sephiroth, Yazoo written by Chephren / Tseng, Vincent, Lazard, Reeve written by Madisuzy  
> Warnings – Sex.  
> Summary – We find out what Sephiroth and Vincent are up to in the kitchen, and Vincent runs into someone while out getting lunch.  
> Note – Saturday still.

When Vincent came into the kitchen, he found Sephiroth bent over and peering into the fridge, his hips wriggling a little in what looked like discomfort. “Seph, why are you wriggling?”

Sephiroth turned and looked at Vincent, eyes mortified and his face red once more with embarrassment. Was it that obvious? “I have... something....” His shoulders slumped and he lowered his head. It was really awkward to have to admit this to his Jun, but the fact that he was being so awkward would make it even more awkward so.... Taking a deep inhale through his nose, the general simply blurted out the hardest bit. 

“Ihaveavibratorinmyass.” His jaw tightened when he finished and had nowhere to hide.

Vincent’s eyes went wide as he swallowed down the urge to smirk. “Did you just say you have a vibrator in your ass?” he asked, wanting to clarify the mumbled words before he asked why. Sephiroth looked adorable with the blush staining his cheeks and it was a nice change that it was the General embarrassed instead of Vincent for once.

Lowering his head again, Sephiroth didn't repeat himself but he gave a heavy, stupid nod of two bobs of his head and accompanied that with an 'Mm' in uncomfortable confirmation. He was a coward but it was easier to face the most frightening leader of Wutai clans rather than admit to harboring a sex toy in his anal cavity.

Vincent smiled, feeling sorry for Sephiroth as he watched just how upset he seemed to be. 

“Hey, there’s no reason to be ashamed,” Vincent said softly, moving closer to wrap his arms around the General and give him a hug. “It’s very hot to think you've been walking around with that inside, teasing you. I swear, it’s a definite turn on to me and nothing to be embarrassed about, especially around us.”

“Thank you,” the general said, hugging Vincent back. “I am trying, but... I find I am not as brave as you and Yazoo... not about this. You are both so free and wild with your passions. It is a very sobering experience for me. I am glad you find me arousing this way. However this game excites me too, a little too much.”

Vincent pulled back enough to look into Sephiroth’s eyes. “Well, if you need any help, relieving that excitement, feel free to use me at will,” he whispered, reaching down to squeeze one of the General’s ass cheeks. “Can I ask, is it turned on right now?”

“It isn't,” the general said, shivering under Vincent's hands. “Would you like to? I was planning to turn it on again anyway since we slept and I've... grown uncomfortable.” He really liked his tomcat touching him down there and as always, his body yearned for more.

“We can’t have you uncomfortable now. What kind of a servant would I be if I let my master suffer?” Vincent replied with a grin. Falling to his knees, he pulled down Sephiroth’s pants and smirked at the lines of the harness that must be holding the device in place, before his hand first fondled the General’s balls before slipping back between those long, bare legs. He found the vibrator and soon located the switch, wasting no time in turning it on. “May I taste you while I’m down here? I think it will help to make everything relax.”

“Certainly,” the general replied huskily. “I do love it when you do that, little one.” His hand reached down to cup Vincent's cheek, his body starting to tense as the vibrations ran all throughout his body differently with each lean he made.

“I love your cock,” Vincent whispered, eyes closed as he started kissing and licking the General’s erection, one hand on a pale thigh, while the other gently fondled Sephiroth’s balls. “Jun loves your cock.” He didn’t tease for long though, wanting too much to feel the shaft in his mouth. When he slipped his lips over the head and took the whole length down his throat, he could feel the slight vibration along its length caused by the device in the General’s body. Just thinking about Sephiroth having it in there made him moan, his own cock twitching to full hardness as he began to bob his head, sucking hard.

“Unh, Vin,” the general whimpered, as it was far too much stimulation all at once. Then, recovering himself, he growled low, “My Jun. I've... missed you both.” Conjuring images of his little maid and the things they did together, the things they fantasized about proved to be too much for him though and he threw his head back and started to pump shakily into Vincent's mouth. “S-sorry, Vin... you're too... arousing.”

Valentine would have smirked if his mouth wasn’t so full, proud of the way Sephiroth was responding under his ministrations and happy at the compliment his master paid him. He moved his hands so both rested on the General’s hips, but instead of holding them in place, he encouraged the thrusts, wanting Sephiroth to be rougher and take his pleasure from his mouth.

The general did so, unable to hold back his hips once Vincent had given him silent permission. “Ohhh, Vin,” he sobbed, feeling himself fall over the edge. Every push into his tomcat's mouth earned him a strong vibration against his secret places. His body finally froze as he splayed his fingers wide so that he didn't pull on Vincent's head when his swift orgasm took him. It was wonderful and petrifying all at the same time, the intensity of his climax and the fact that he had lost control so early. However, all he could do was stand, his body sagging sideways against the refrigerator with his cock hanging halfway out of his little slave's lips.

Vincent let Sephiroth’s cock slip from his mouth before standing up and pulling him into an embrace. “Maybe we should make you wear one of those more often,” he whispered into the General’s ear teasingly.

Sephiroth turned his head and breathlessly claimed Vincent's mouth, wrapping tired arms around his lover. He could feel his tomcat's neglected cock against his hip and he reached down to grab hold of it through soft sleep pants, already pulling gently. Shortly after, he glanced down between kisses to see it arching achingly high toward him and he moaned softly.

“Seph,” Vincent hissed, eyes dilating as he gazed at the General. “How long ‘till you recover?” he asked, knowing it was probably wishful thinking, but wanting to be fucked by the General.

“I am ready for you, Tomcat,” the general assured. “The buzzing never stops and until it does, I've found my body doesn't fully come down.” He nibbled Vincent's jaw, his manner already promising the world. “Put one leg up on that counter so I can watch you prepare yourself for me. If I do it, I might climax just from the feel of you around my fingers.”

Vincent quickly dropped his pants and put one leg up on the counter, looking over his shoulder shamelessly. “Like this?” he asked, smirking at the General.

Sephiroth gave him a lopsided return smirk as he was too frantic to give a proper one. “That's great... but... actually, will you sit in that chair over there instead? Put your legs up over the arms and show me everything. I like seeing all of you.” His eyes dropped hungrily to peek at Vincent's hanging sacs and then over a slim, pale hip to peek at the tip of the young man's erection.

“You’re rather indecisive today, General,” Vincent murmured, moving over to the chair and sitting down, his legs lifting to rest on each arm. One hand moved down to slowly stroke his cock as he gazed up at Sephiroth. “Happy with this? Or will you change your mind again?” he teased.

“Not thinking so clearly today,” the general agreed hazily, lowering himself carefully to hands and knees on the kitchen floor. “But I do like this position very much.” Crawling forward, he curled his lips into a knowing grin as he made his way over to get a close-up view of Vincent preparing himself.

“Hmm, I think I like you on your hands and knees,” Vincent whispered before putting two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and moving them in and out as he watched the General approach.

Thinking for a moment, the general murmured, “I rather like being down here too. It gives me a wonderful view.” He made a show of letting his tongue dart out to lick along the underside of Vincent’s testicles before prodding meaningfully against the soft wrinkled muscle that lay bare for him, licking upwards along it and then tracing playfully around it.

Vincent moaned around the fingers in his mouth, sucking on them to stop himself from making any further noises. He had been trying to be seductive, attempting to use his allure to gain power over the General, but with one move Sephiroth had regained control, making him feel helpless. Taking his fingers out of his mouth, he murmured, “Seph… do you want me to put them in now?”

“Yes,” the general purred. “Show me, Vincent?” He had realized that his usual ways were taking over too and wanted to allow his tomcat this chance to lead, to play with the general as he might wish to. “You always have tempted me so, my Jun.” His glowing eyes rested on Vincent's pretty eyes.

Vincent smiled, his fingers moving down to tease his entrance slowly. “I love to tempt you, to see desire in your eyes when you look at me.” He pushed one finger inside, beginning to move it in and out while the General watched. “But more than that, I love to feel you inside of me.”

“I love it when you talk like that, Vincent,” the general hummed, smiling up at him. Gasping as he felt the vibrator even more intensely as he sat up on his knees, he opted to simply hover there to retain at least some of his control. It brought new perspective to this area of his body now that he was experiencing it for himself. “Do you like talking dirty for me? I rather like knowing it is I who've made you mindless with desire.” Playfully, he leaned down to nibble at the smooth expanse of Vincent's inner thigh.

“Hmmm, I do,” Vincent whispered, his eyes half closed as he watched the General. “As much as I like listening to others talk dirty to me.” He slipped in a second finger, gasping as he curled and sissored them inside his body. “Seph, I love it when you make me your Jun. Love it when you fuck me so hard.”

“I love you too, Vin. You are my good little Jun... and I find you both so beautiful. You drive me to distraction and that's why your master takes such pleasure in playing with you.” He looked at Vincent with such affection, being held captive in that ruby gaze as he reached down to find his tomcat's cock and remove the hand on it, replacing it with his own and stroking it. “I just love how free you are. I really admire that about you.”

“Most would call me a shameless slut,” Vincent murmured, smirking at the General. While he didn’t like being called a slut outside of the bedroom, he was a realist and knew his behavior did point to that conclusion. _Truth hurts_ , he pondered to himself before shaking off such depressing thoughts and pressing a third finger into himself, making his back arch as his train of thought disappeared.

“Oh, no,” the general replied knowingly. “You can't get me with that one again.” 

Sephiroth’s words brought Vincent’s brain back to attention. He had a point, and Vincent did need to clarify this. No time like the present.

“Seph… I wanted to talk to you about the slut thing.” He took a moment to gather his thoughts, his fingers continuing to move and stretch as he spoke. “Outside of sex, it hurts to be called that, but while we are fucking it turns me on. Is that… normal?”

“Hm... I don't know,” the general said thoughtfully, eyes dropping to Vincent's moving fingers before he blushed and glanced back up to his lover's face. Shiva, he was really off his game today. “I have been called that before too... and before you showed me it could be sexy, it hurt me too. I will do as you like,” he promised softly. “I will follow your lead and if you feel like you want me to say it, I will. I want to please you.” He pressed a kiss to the tip of Vincent's cock in reverence.

“How about we make a rule? If I’m naked, you can all call me anything you like, but if I have clothes on, no name calling?” Vincent asked, smiling down at the General. He curled his fingers, looking for that spot inside himself and groaned when he found it, rubbing the tips of his fingers over it until his body began to tremble.

“Hmmm, sounds good... when you are wearing clothes... but if you are dressed as Jun, in any costume... then I will feel free... and what about calling you my slave? Is it the same to you as slut? I don't mean it in a demeaning way at all but rather as a means to feel closer to you.” The general removed Vincent's fingers and urgently picked him up, sitting down on the base of his spine to keep from disturbing the vibrator too much. He set Vincent on top of him now, guiding his cock between the younger man's buttocks.

“I forgot about the outfits,” Vincent replied with a smirk, his cock twitching at the memory of dressing up for the General. “As for you calling me your slave…,” he added, leaning forward to lightly bite Sephiroth’s bottom lip. “You can call me that any time you like, but just be careful of who else could overhear you. I am always yours, whether dressed or undressed, day or night, at work or at home.”

“I like that,” the general murmured rather absently. “Vin…. I want to be inside you now. Are you ready for me?”

“More than ready,” Vincent replied needily, fingers fisting in Sephiroth’s hair and pulling him in for a kiss. “Fuck me now.” 

Sephiroth gingerly pressed upwards with his hips, infiltrating the small muscle, watching Vincent's face as he did so. He bit his lip, trying to hold back the need to start wildly fucking his lover. The vibrator was slipping around inside him, he could feel it, being so loose and his body trembled to hold onto it so gravity didn't take the overwhelming pleasure away from him.

Vincent had to fight himself not to push down hard, but he somehow managed to stay still. Once the General was fully inside of him and waiting for him to adjust, Vincent reached a hand around to caress his backside, slipping it down his lover’s cleft until he could feel the edge of the vibrator. He pushed it a little, wanting to make Sephiroth lose control and take him hard. “You like this, don’t you Seph? Imagine how much better Tseng will feel, buried inside of you… hot and throbbing.”

“H...yes!!” Sephiroth moaned, starting to move. “I do like it... I dream of him inside me... and tonight is the night. How does it feel, love? How does it feel having your nushi inside you?”

“Feels amazing,” Vincent replied breathlessly, finally getting what he’d wanted. “It’s so different but… but so good. Tseng is so careful and loving. He’ll make it feel so good for you.”

“I want to feel good... I want him inside me,” Sephiroth admitted, blushing. “And then... some other day... you're next... and Yazoo.” He gave the youth a small meaningful smile as he thrust into the Turk's body.

“Really?” Vincent asked, eyes wide with his surprise. He’d always thought Tseng would eventually top Sephiroth, but hadn’t believed he would get the opportunity. “I… I would love to.”

“I'm... glad,” Sephiroth gasped. “Yes, I feel comfortable with all of you now and I love you both too. I wish you to take me... as well. Sorry to make such a grand production of it. I've never... willingly bottomed for anyone before, so I want it to be... grand and unusual... for each one of you when our time comes.”

Vincent wrapped himself tighter around the General, feeling touched by his admissions. “I will try to make it special too. It will probably be better the second time I do it though,” he whispered into Sephiroth’s ear with a grin.

“No,” the general hummed. “You are magnificent and I know... your perversity rivals mine so I think... we will be just fine.” He chuckled lowly at the ridiculous thing he had just said and quieted, pressing his face into Vincent's neck as he pulled the youth closer, pressing in deeper.

“If I can hold off coming… until I get inside of you,” Vincent added, trying to joke but finding himself fighting to hold off his orgasm at the thought of sinking into the General. “Fuck…,” he gasped, the only warning he could manage before he came, biting down on his lover’s shoulder.

“Vincent,” the general whispered softly. His lover really was so passionate and the overwhelming sensations coming at him from all directions pushed him easily over the edge. He leaned his cheek against Vincent's, his face contorting as he emptied his juices inside that young, tight body. “I...,” he gasped unable to think. He collapsed tiredly against his lover, cradling him protectively until he could think again. Feeling the oddness of the wet device slipping around inside him, he tried to clamp down around it but he was too weary and the vibrations were too good. Reaching back, he had to turn it off so that he could focus on his tomcat again. “Magnificent,” he repeated happily, brushing a stray lock of hair out of the youth's face.

Vincent blushed at the compliment, lightly smacking Sephiroth’s arm before deflecting the compliment with a joke. “You shouldn’t name your vibrator.”

The general chuckled. “You are too modest. One day, I will ambush you with compliments, I think... and I am sure Yazoo and Tseng will back me up on that.” He pressed their foreheads together smiling. “Besides... I don't feel so fond of this device as to call it Magnificent. Perhaps, I should name your cock instead.”

“Oh gods no,” Vincent replied, grinning. “I’d hate to think what you’d come up with. Walking around with a cock named George would be too much for me to take.” Sitting back a little, he traced Sephiroth’s jaw with a finger while he drank in the other man’s beauty. “I think the other two will have guessed by now that we got distracted. How about I go and pick something up? I should go and change clothes at my apartment anyway, and I could just do it on the way to get lunch.”

“Are you sure it's not too much trouble? We can always order in. It is Saturday after all.” The general rose carefully, lifting the youth and letting his cock slip out of Vincent's body before placing him on his feet.

“It’s no trouble. I only have my Turk uniform here and I really don’t want to have to spend all day in it,” Vincent explained. “You can keep Tseng and Yazoo busy until I get back.”

“Keep them busy, I shall,” Sephiroth winked at his young slave. “Actually, does Yazoo have anything at your place right now? He came over in one of my shirts this morning for the same reason. We should start leaving things to wear at all of our places just in case,” he laughed. “Or perhaps we need only leave an outfit or two here.”

“No, remember I returned all his stuff to him,” Vincent replied, sobering up when he thought of that incident. “I could pick something up for him if you want.”

“Oh, no,” the general said. “It would be out of your way. Don't trouble yourself, love.” He smiled at him for the thought and pulled him into a tight hug. “I was almost certain that Yazoo would have snuck something back over there.” He laughed softly at that.

“Well, this is only the second day I’ve been back with you all,” Vincent replied, resting his head against Sephiroth’s chest. “Give him at least one more day before he starts nesting back in my apartment.”

“Hm, I wonder if it is best he give up that apartment of his. It gives him a place to run to, but really, we shouldn't run from each other anymore, should we?” He kissed Vincent's soft hair, breathing in the scent of sex and sandalwood, already pondering whether his little brother would consider living in his apartment with him.

“Once he finishes his training, he’ll get an apartment of his own in this building,” Vincent explained. “Rent free too.” He reluctantly let go of the general, taking a step back and smiling up at him. “I should go before Tseng comes out and kicks my ass for not having lunch ready. Blame it on me if he gets grumpy about it, alright?”

“It's alright, we both know it's me today,” the general replied gently, smiling back. He pulled the man in by his nape and stole a kiss and then gave him his favorite swat on the behind. “Off you go, love.”

Vincent mock glared at the General, before chuckling and walking off to the bedroom, surprised to find it empty until he heard the sounds of the shower running in the next room. He found his suit hanging behind the door, smiling at the fact Tseng had hung it up for him sometime. Quickly putting it on, he headed back out, pausing at the front door to slip on his shoes and call out, “I’ll be back in around half an hour, Seph.”

Walking out of the kitchen with his discarded clothing in hand, Sephiroth called back, “See you soon.” Watching as Vincent made his way out, Sephiroth padded softly back to the bedroom. He found his lovers in the shower and opened the glass door. “May I join you?” he asked, smirking at the sight of two pale, perfect bodies waiting for him.

“What, did you wear out Vincent already?” Tseng asked, smirking as he finished working the conditioner through Yazoo’s hair.”

The youngest laughed breathlessly, loving the feel of Tseng’s hands on him. “Even if he did, it wouldn’t keep Koishii down for long.”

The general smiled innocently. “No, he went to change clothes and bring us back some lunch since he and I never made it that far. Little Raven, is this thing water-safe?” He reached down, ready to remove his vibrator and harness, not wanting to face electrocution. Yazoo’s eyes followed his hand, obviously trying to catch a peek of it.

“I have no idea what-so-ever,” Tseng replied. “Maybe you should take it out, just to be safe. I want it straight back in afterwards though.” He lifted an eyebrow at Sephiroth before giving both men a kiss. “I have finished and since this shower only has room for two, I’m getting out. Yazoo, would you help Sephiroth clean up? I’m going to get dressed and set the table for lunch before Vincent comes back.”

“Yes,” Yazoo replied, watching Tseng get out with what he knew were longing eyes that missed his nushi already. When he decided to now focus on the task that the Head Turk had given him, he turned to his brother, who was also watching the dark beauty towel off through the shower door.

Sephiroth was absently soaping his hair with Tseng’s shampoo, the fragrance his lover used filling his nostrils. They flared and he watched those long, pale legs being dried as Tseng stuck out his bottom to work the towel downward. In his peripheral vision, he could not mistake a young set of nearly-glowing eyes focused on him and the curling of pink lips. It seemed that his own gaze could not leave Tseng today though even if he wanted to while the dark beauty was in sight. He was then grateful for the moment that the Head Turk wrapped the towel around his hips and left with a smaller one to dry his hair. Only then did the general’s eyes flit to rest on his little brother to confirm that Yazoo was silently laughing at him.

“…What is it?” the general asked, a little defensively. Although it happened all the time, he never really felt comfortable with people staring at him, especially people that mattered to him.

“You are so horny for him,” Yazoo teased with a quiet laugh. Big Brother was already achingly hard again just from the sight of Tseng’s backside, it seemed. Although, Yazoo couldn’t really blame him for it. The Head Turk was truly something special and the fact that he had moved Big Brother, the most controlled man on the planet, to such feelings of lust, well, that said so much. Not only that but Sephiroth truly loved Nushi and if Yazoo didn’t know the general now, he would never have believed such a thing possible.

“So are you,” Sephiroth countered, able to tell by Yazoo’s vital signs and the way his little heartbeat quickened every time Tseng paid him any attention at all. “You can’t hide from me, little silver one. We travel in the same boat.”

Yazoo couldn’t help but laugh at Sephiroth’s weird grasp of the colloquialism. “You have a point,” he conceded, smile fading away as he reached for Tseng’s body wash, pouring a generous amount into his palm before he reached out to begin lathering up his brother’s body. “Are you very excited about tonight?”

Sephiroth shivered at the thought, his cock jumping as his anal canal clenched around the void where the plug had been. Yazoo’s hands on him certainly did not help. “I cannot even…. Can we talk about something else? Just for a while?”

“Uh, certainly,” Yazoo agreed but his eyes danced and he had already made up his mind. “So…,” he said, reaching for something else to say but finding nothing worth talking about in his mind. The subject of the weather just seemed stupid. Instead, he leaned forward to kiss Sephiroth’s wet chest as his hands worked over his brother’s armpits and back. His tongue came out to lap over a tight nipple as his hands found the general’s tensed hips. One hand reached down to grasp the Big Brother’s length as the fingers of his other slid into Sephiroth’s slippery crevice over an already-quivering hole.

“Yazoo…,” Sephiroth gasped, his bottom shifting away slightly but not far enough to escape his brother’s touch and truth be told, he didn’t really know that he wanted it to stop. “I… do you want me to take you now?”

“Nah, you don’t have to,” Yazoo admitted, clean and refreshed and not really feeling like it just now. “I am helping you. Is that okay, Brother?”

Trying to relax for a moment, Sephiroth nodded but it felt… strange. He wasn’t comfortable being the only one to feel so good without turning the tables. He was not incapacitated and he sensed that Yazoo was not sharing these feelings with him just now. So… he should control himself, yes? Wait for the moment where his partner wanted to. He found that Yazoo may have developed a taste for the control with him now, after last night perhaps. It was something that Sephiroth wasn’t altogether ready for, even for all his proclamations about wanting them all inside him or his ideas of actually giving them control. 

“Yazoo,” he murmured, turning to his little brother, wiping his bangs out of this face to avoid getting suds in Yazoo’s eyes when the water hit. “Can you… give me a moment? I cannot see this going but one way if you stay with me in here and…”

Yazoo frowned, his eyebrows knitting in thought. Sephiroth had been so urgent today in his needs and yet now, he was turning down sex?

Immediately, the general kissed Yazoo’s pouting lips, already guilty over what he had asked. “Do you need comfort? I could… hold you?”

“Oh,” Yazoo replied after a moment. “Are you saving yourself now for Nushi tonight?” he asked, trying to piece together what his brother could not seem to express to him.

“Saving myself?” Sephiroth asked, not in understanding as he knew that his energy was far from taxed.

“Yes,” the youngest explained. “You want Tseng to be the one to touch you there, don’t you? Be the one to make you feel like his? I can understand that. It is okay, Seph, if you don’t feel like doing me either. You want Nushi.”

The general thought about it. It was not that he didn’t want to play with Yazoo, not at all. However the idea of saving himself was foreign as Sephiroth had really never felt the liberty to turn anyone away. On the other hand, the idea of doing so for Tseng made his chest feel warm and light. 

Even though Big Brother did not reply, Yazoo smiled at him knowingly, having already made up his mind on that point too. “I will let you finish up then but I will just be in the bedroom if you need me, Seph.” He glanced down at Sephiroth’s massive erection and wondered if he had made the right decision to leave now. However, he went ahead and grabbed the other large towel from the rack, quickly drying himself off before he left the bathroom.

Sephiroth sighed and finished rinsing and quickly conditioning his hair. When it came time to finish washing his private parts, he held his breath and stroked fast to bring himself off into the suds that ran down the drain. He couldn’t afford to enjoy it too much or take too long, just needed to join Yazoo with a clear head so they could get on with other things and just be in each other’s company again.

Stepping out of the shower, the general found no towel with which to dry himself. The air was chilly against his skin and his nipples tightened but he did not cower for warmth. He did see another hand towel there but it was for after washing their hands, not to use on the body. He stood on the bathroom rug, the water running steadily off of him as he waited to be dry enough to walk into the bedroom, unwilling to get Tseng’s carpet wet. 

A moment later, Yazoo walked into the bathroom, dressed once again, the towel in his hands ready to wrap it around Sephiroth sheepishly. 

“You really don’t like asking for help, do you?” the youth pondered aloud. “Or… is it that you just don’t like asking me?”

Sephiroth didn’t answer that at first, the towel feeling warm and soft against his skin even for being a bit damp. The truth was that he did not ask for assistance if he could help it. After his lab visits, he had had to but it was out of desperation and he knew that when he had upset Lazard, his captain must have wanted to leave him. However, Sephiroth had been such an invalid, he had been too frightened to be left alone, knowing he could not get back on his own, being unable to defend himself properly. Plus, if he had been unable to keep the image of Shinra’s living weapon untarnished, there would have been dire consequences.

Looking over at the countertop, he spotted something that he wasn’t going to be able to avoid asking his little brother for help with. Tseng was another matter altogether. Tseng outranked him and the general felt it would bring them closer if his little raven could share it with him. With Vincent, it was also different and not only considering their master/slave play or their connection for being often mutually misunderstood among their lovers. The young Turk had helped him back to his bed after the lab visit before last. In the face of Sephiroth’s vulnerability, his tomcat had forgiven his weaknesses and still stayed with him. 

Yazoo had seen him vulnerable but not that much so. The little silver one had seen his mistakes with Lazard and Tseng… everyone really… but he had never seen Sephiroth unable to move or even lift his head. The general had never really asked his little brother for help verbally and he would have to prepare himself to now. For Yazoo, even though Sephiroth often failed, the general wanted to be a force who could take care of him, not be someone for Yazoo to worry about. The general was the elder so he had to be the example for Yazoo to learn from.

Beginning to towel himself off, Sephiroth scrambled mentally to try and use this opportunity that was staring him in the face. “Yazoo… speaking of that, there really is something I should… ask of you… but I….” He blushed and lowered his head, tending to his feet. “I am….”

“Yes, Seph?” Yazoo answered, his hand coming out to touch the small of Sephiroth’s back. Nervously, the general stiffened and his back straightened, causing Yazoo to smirk a little at the sharp movement. Did he scare Brother just now?

Sephiroth turned to look at his little brother’s face. He knew that Yazoo was only playing as usual. It was what naturally occurred between them but Sephiroth could not bring himself to ask when he was making the youth laugh. “I uh… that’s… alright. Go ahead out to Tseng and I will join you shortly.” He patted Yazoo on the head.

“Aw, not fair,” Yazoo protested. “Did I do something wrong?”

“N-no just…,” Sephiroth replied, the color coming full force into his face. Why was this so hard to ask? “Please… leave me. I will… I will figure it out.”

“No way,” Yazoo insisted, crossing his arms, his eyes dropping to the countertop in frustration. Why was Big Brother not dressing and getting ready if he was in such a damn hurry? _Oh…._

“GO!!!” Sephiroth hissed in warning, pointing toward the door behind the youth. 

Yazoo did not leave however, though his heart was pounding and he knew that Sephiroth had a line somewhere between embarrassed and desperately out of control. He had seen it and did not really know how far would be too far. Too bad his adrenaline was pumping and he loved courting the danger. 

Instead, he reached up boldly past Sephiroth’s shoulder and opened the medicine cabinet and found yet another tube of lube. The realization that Tseng had them swimming in lube making him nearly weak in the knees, Yazoo tried to focus narrowly on the general’s beautiful face, holding up the small vessel.

“Yazoo,” he said purposefully, watching his big brother closely.

Sephiroth blinked at him, shaken out of his dominant streak that was kicking in, clearly not following.

With a sigh, both that this would not end up with him gasping for air or writhing in pleasure underneath his brother and that Sephiroth didn’t catch on to the unspoken cue, Yazoo cleared his throat gently and tried again. This time, he made a very deliberate inflection with his voice and his hand moved at the same time, drawing Sephiroth’s eyes back to the lube. “Ya _zoo_ ….”

“Yazoo,” Sephiroth repeated, hoping that this was what the youth was getting at.

“Will you…,” Yazoo led approvingly, his eyes sparkling at the general.

“Will… you…,” Sephiroth repeated, his cheeks coloring and he looked away.

“… lubricate my hole?” the youngest finished. Even as Big Brother’s cat eyes left him, Yazoo had flipped the top open and was already spreading some of the cool liquid onto his fingertips.

“Lubricate….” Sephiroth’s voice trailed off, his ears keenly picking up the soft squish of Yazoo handling the lube, knowing what had to happen to get the vibrating plug back inside him. He turned to put his hands on the edge of the counter obediently, his feet spreading to hip width apart on the damp floor mat.

“Ha, it’s not so easy to talk dirty when it’s about you, is it?” Yazoo asked, smirking at the back of his brother’s head. “You are so close, Seph. Come on, love. ‘My hole.’” For emphasis on how close Sephiroth was, he gently tapped the general’s entrance with his wet fingertips, making the man stiffen again, stifling a jump.

“M-my… hole,” the general repeated obediently, his eyes glazed over as they closed with the surprisingly-powerful aftershock.

“Yes,” Yazoo cooed gently, leaning his cheek against his brother’s back in a sideways sort of embrace. “That’s a good boy,” he teased, his other hand brushing gently down over Sephiroth’s naked belly under the towel. “We’ll work on it, love, don’t worry.”

Sephiroth’s lips were tight and his brow was furrowed in concern. “I’m s-sorry I didn’t ask you correctly… and I tried to drive you off. I didn’t want you to go really.” His stomach contracted with a small spark of pleasure from Yazoo’s hand on it and he entwined the boy’s fingers in his own.

“Nobody’s perfect, not even you, Seph,” Yazoo replied softly, pulling the towel away gently to lay a kiss to Sephiroth’s back.

“But… I am supposed to be,” the general answered in a murmur that clearly reflected his disappointment in himself. “However, I would say that the experiment is a failure in that respect.”

“I don’t want you to be perfect,” the youngest protested. “What is perfect anyway?”

“Tseng is,” came Sephiroth’s automatic answer. “I… he has forgiven me so much and now… he is going to… be inside me. Yazoo… how can I do it perfectly? Please him tonight?”

“Seph… you have to relax, love,” Yazoo hushed him gently, suddenly wondering if this was the equivalent of Sephiroth’s wedding night. No wonder Big Brother was nervous. “Trust me, Brother… Nushi will love you. He has all this time, hasn’t he? He wanted you with him before Vin and I did and loved you no matter what. The only thing he will want you to do is relax. Now, are you ready to try this with me?”

“Yes, please put those… inside me?” Sephiroth asked shakily, his cheeks flushed as he looked over his should at what he could see of the top of Yazoo’s head. He made a face, knowing that it didn’t come out as confidently as he could say anything else so this would require more practice and improvement.

“Hn,” Yazoo agreed with a smile, his forefinger circling wetly against Sephiroth’s warm tight entrance. “Relax, Brother… relax.”

Sephiroth nodded, his eyes closing at the small tickling sensation. He rather wished it could have gone faster. “Can we do it as quickly as possible, little one?” He was already starting to get hard again and he didn’t wish to be aroused all during lunch if the others weren’t going to be, desperate for sex while his lovers were trying to enjoy their meal.

“Not with your butt, Seph,” the youth reminded him. It seemed silly of Yazoo to have to say so but he did anyway because certainly Sephiroth did not take care of his own body the way he took such painstaking care with each of theirs. He could only imagine Sephiroth trying to shove that thing inside himself with no one here to stop him. “I know you say you heal quickly but you must take care of that area. If not for yourself, do it for Nushi. Give him someplace whole, warm and strong to slide into.” When he mentioned Tseng, Yazoo slipped a digit inside, fingering gently along the inner wall and reflexively, Sephiroth moaned low in his throat at just the thought.

Realizing that it was the loudest sound in the room, the general turned a deep shade of rose and bowed his head, grateful that Yazoo was behind him where the youngest wouldn’t be able to see.

The youth only smiled and encouraged him as he slipped in another finger slowly.

Sephiroth sighed, his cock having hardened again with all the stimulation. He really craved the touch back there, it seemed. So much for getting through this without arousal. 

“That should be enough,” Yazoo whispered to him gently. “Will you hand me that please, Brother?” 

Sephiroth picked up the anal plug and handed it silently back to the youth. Withdrawing his fingers with a press to Big Brother’s prostate, enjoying the way the general’s body tensed, Yazoo freed up both hands to attentively lubricate the solid material. When it was ready, he rubbed the base of his brother’s spine to let Sephiroth know when the cool object was coming.

Automatically, the general drew in a sharp breath through his nose and Yazoo slipped it inside. The fit wasn’t nearly as snug as it had been earlier today due to the gentle stretching. It made perfect sense now that he could feel it why his little raven had requested this of him. Practice certainly did make perfect.

“There we are,” Yazoo said when the device was firmly settled inside the general’s body to his satisfaction.

“…Thank you, little one,” Sephiroth replied humbly, turning his upper body to put an arm around Yazoo as the youngest came forward to wash his hands.

“Anytime, Seph,” Yazoo hummed as he felt Big Brother kiss him on the forehead and he tipped his own chin up to beckon another kiss, on the lips this time. Opening his mouth, Yazoo created a warm welcome for Sephiroth’s wet tongue and the general moaned softly, unable to resist taking advantage for a moment.

Then Sephiroth remembered himself and started to withdraw. Yazoo’s tongue wasted no time in chasing the general’s, his hand closest to the countertop slipping down to touch Big Brother’s cock. This time, having realized that Sephiroth had not intentionally been saving himself, Yazoo decided to try and help Big Brother. He knew Sephiroth was too proud to ask for this, at least from him. He also knew Sephiroth would probably become horny as soon as he laid eyes upon Tseng out there or heard Nushi’s voice.

Sephiroth gasped and before he could break the kiss and insist that Yazoo leave him to finish up here, the youngest found the device’s on setting, taking the general’s cock in his other hand, stroking it generously.

Oh how, Sephiroth wanted to just let this happen but his body was already strung tight by the steady pulse of the vibe.

“Yazoo… I do not trust myself… not to hurt you.” His eyelids were hooded as he looked at his beautiful little brother, his expression of sorrow assaulted by unyielding pleasure. “Please… leave me and I will… later. Promise.”

“O-okay.” The youth nodded, reaching up to beckon Sephiroth down for another kiss, this one sweeter, just on the lips. Turning, Yazoo ran out of the bathroom and Sephiroth’s body all but sagged over the basin.

His eyes glued to the reflection of his aching cock in the mirror, Sephiroth pulled on it, almost roughly, cursing his overactive libido. He had three lovers and somehow, he found ways to be aroused even when none of the others were. 

When he felt himself close, he aimed his tip at the drain and felt his whole body pull as tight as a bowstring before it snapped. Then in a strange fascination, he was unable to concentrate on anything else as the pearly substance hit porcelain. The shockwaves through his body became too much to handle though he had no more semen to give, his upper body doubling over uncontrollably. Reaching back with both hands, he fiddled with his backside until he managed to turn the vibe up all the way, which caused him to whimper softly, and then finally off.

With a deep sigh, he turned on the faucet and cleared away his mess in the sink before his hands collected some of the high-end hand soap Tseng kept. He carefully washed himself and then cleaned and washed the bowl. After he finished, Sephiroth dried himself off properly, replacing the harness that held the device in place before tidying up the bathroom. He wanted to make sure that everything they had used was precisely replaced.

Taking the used towel out to the bedroom with him to finish drying his hair, Sephiroth dressed quickly and found Yazoo in the closet, putting their dirty clothes in the hamper. He smiled, thinking of sneaking up on the youth but changed his mind. The scare would conceivably do one of two things. One, it would excite Yazoo and either cause him to become aroused where he wasn’t before. They would inevitably have sex and then start their bathing process all over again. Otherwise, it would cause the little silver one to greet his nushi in the kitchen with an ambush, which Sephiroth didn’t know whether Tseng was in the mood for.

With that in mind and making no effort to hide his presence, the general walked in and scooped up his brother in his arms.

“Thank you, Yaz, for… coddling me as you did… and for trying to see to my needs,” the general murmured into his ear.

“You’re welcome, Seph,” Yazoo replied, snuggling into the hollow of the general’s neck. “It’s not wrong to ask for help when you need it. I… it makes me feel good… to coddle you.”

Sephiroth kissed Yazoo’s cheek and turned the youth to face him as he placed what needed laundering in the depository. Deciding to coddle a bit in return, he carried Yazoo with him out to the main room before setting him down where the youngest ran ahead into the kitchen. Sephiroth stopped for a moment, took a deep breath as he looked around Tseng’s place, feeling once again happy to be able to be part of his lovers’ lives, and then followed his little brother into the kitchen.

***.***

Vincent had a quick shower at his apartment, changing into a low slung pair of black jeans, white t-shirt and boots before grabbing his wallet and heading out. He decided on Wutain for lunch, ordering a pre-selected combination that included small serves of a range of dishes, as he wasn’t sure what Sephiroth or Yazoo preferred in this cuisine. While he waited for it to be prepared, he sat down in the restaurant and had a cup of tea, letting the warmth of it spread through his body and relax him.

“Vincent?” a soft voice asked from behind, pulling him out of his thoughts to turn and find Lazard and Reeve approaching.

“Hello Lazard, Reeve,” he greeted, noticing how nervous the blond was. Reeve excused himself to go and pay their cheque, leaving the Director of Soldier standing awkwardly in the aisle.

“Please, sit down and join me,” Vincent offered, smiling in the hopes of soothing away some of Lazard’s anxiety. The blond nodded and while he settled across from him, Vincent signaled to a nearby waitress to bring over another two teas. They sat in silence until the drinks arrived, Valentine finding it hard to think of a topic that wasn’t personal.

“Thank you,” Lazard murmured, smiling up at the young Turk before him. He was a little embarrassed, wondering if the man across from him was the one making Tseng sound so wanton when he called Sephiroth’s phone earlier.

Vincent gave a nod, glancing over at Reeve who had finished paying and was chatting to the lady behind the counter. He had completely forgotten about Reeve when he’d encouraged Sephiroth to bring Lazard into their circle and now he felt guilty. “It’s probably not my place to say anything, but I wanted to ask you about Reeve. Does he know you’re in love with Sephiroth?”

Lazard sighed, nervously looking at his gloved hands. “Yes, he has always known. Vincent, I have to clarify something about Reeve. He’s actually straight and we were never a couple.”

Vincent raised an eyebrow, surprised by the admission. “But I thought you two were dating?”

“I lied about us. I always thought I couldn’t give Sephiroth what he needed, as our relationship had always been mostly just physical before. I knew he needed more than that, so I would pretend to have other people on the side so he would continue to search for someone he could love. Reeve is my best friend and we do spend a lot of time together, so it was convenient to let Sephiroth think we were lovers.” Lazard snuck a glance up at Vincent to see how he had reacted to the news and was surprised to find the young man grinning.

“You really do love him, don’t you?” Vincent said, reaching out to grasp one of Lazard’s gloved hands. “It must have been hard for you to see him with others when you felt that way about him.”

Lazard gave a small smile, taking comfort from the young Turk’s touch. “A little, but it was more important for Sephiroth to find true love. He was so closed off before, more of a statue than a man. Now, he has blossomed under the love Tseng, Yazoo and you give him. I would have been happy with that and never interfered but then Sephiroth started opening up to me too. I tried to turn him away….”

“But he insisted?” Vincent finished for him, bringing up his other hand so Lazard’s was cradled between both of his. “Sephiroth can be very persistent and I know how hard it is to refuse him.”

Lazard grinned. “Yes, persistence is one of his more dominant traits.”

“He is just as persistent when it comes to bringing you into our circle. I’m afraid he hasn’t had the chance to talk to Tseng yet, which is my fault. I tend to create drama and considering my issues center around your brother, there really hasn’t been any opportunity to bring up the subject of you,” Vincent explained.

“Rufus isn’t causing you trouble, is he?” Lazard asked, concerned his brother may have slipped into a vindictive phase as a result of losing Vincent.

“No, quite the opposite really. It’s all been worked out now and I even get to see him once a week, so we can remain friends.” Valentine couldn’t hide how happy it made him, even if he was still a little confused about his emotions when it came to Rufus.

“I’m glad you two will remain close. Rufus needs people like you in his life and you've brought him much happiness, even if it hasn’t been all that long.” Lazard was tempted to tell Vincent that Rufus’ feelings for him went far beyond friendship, but he had promised his brother to never tell so he controlled the urge.

“I need him in my life too. He is the first friend I’ve ever had,” Vincent admitted, eyes darting away from the Director in embarrassment.

Lazard smiled, surprised by how much Rufus had in common with the young Turk before him, as Vincent was his brother’s first real friend too. “I’d like to be your friend.”

“I’d like to be your friend too,” Vincent murmured, smiling as their gazes met.

“May I join this little love in?” Reeve’s voice suddenly cut in, both men at the table jumping a little in surprise. The engineer couldn’t hold back a chuckle, thinking how cute they both looked. “I’m afraid the fair lady I was trying to court is married, so I could do with a little affection right now.”

Lazard laughed, shaking his head at the older man before patting the seat beside him. “Sit down and have some tea. Vincent was kind enough to buy us both a cup.”

Reeve sat down, leaning in to give Lazard’s cheek a kiss before smiling over at Vincent. “Thanks,” he said, taking the cup and breathing in the scent before sipping it.

“My pleasure,” Vincent said softly, suddenly realizing he was still holding Lazard’s hand with both of his and trying to work out if he should release the Director now or not. Luckily, the decision was made for him when a waitress approached to tell him his order was ready.

“I better go and feed the others before they come looking for me,” he explained, releasing Lazard’s hand and standing up. “It was nice running into you like this, Director. Hopefully, I’ll be seeing a lot more of you in the near future.” He leant over the table to kiss the blonde’s cheek, noticing the small intake of breath Lazard took in reaction to it. He finally turned towards Reeve and they exchanged a handshake before he walked over to collect lunch and head back to the apartment.

***.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chephren** \- *bum bum BUUUUUMMM!!!* How will Sephiroth take this news? Is he going to die of overstimulation before finally feeling the euphoric bliss of Tseng up his butt??!! Oh the horror!! XDDD How is Tsengy going to feel when he figures out that Vincent kissed yet another man, on the cheek no less?? XDDD Will Vin's ass be crabgrass?? Will Yazoo be happily helping his nushi mow it?? And there you have it, loves!! Please stay tuned for loads more Stolenverse kuh-razeeness next installment!  <3  
>  **Madisuzy** \- um... what she said? lololol So please, look out for Stolen 4, where we up the drama, up the sex, up the plot, up the blonds, up the... well, you get the point. Yeah, I know, you don't think we can up the drama and sex from Stolen 3, but we do. I blame it all on Lazard and Rufus. Shinra are evil.


End file.
